


The Silver Traitor

by SilverEffigy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Dark, Drama, Epic, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My First Fanfic, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Romance, Sad, Some Humor, Story within a Story, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 185,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEffigy/pseuds/SilverEffigy
Summary: The past cannot be changed. Only awaiting the future's cold or warm embrace. A longstanding fact of those ill-fated. Highlighting Cole Lupine; a faunus native to Atlas. His birth marks a change in the destiny of Remnant. Destined for greatness, whether it be good or bad. Beginning shortly before the Vytal Festival, past events will be clarified along the way. Detailing Cole's tragic history of blood, loss, and anguish. (Rated M for safety. This will be my first attempt at a written story here, so I appreciate criticism! I hope you enjoy!)





	1. Prologue

**_Hello everyone!_ **

**_This is me going to be writing my own story for the time being as everything else seems to be not too interesting. Thought to myself, why not write? I've been writing for most my life now and initially didn't know about fan fiction. Then, after really connecting to RWBY, I thought of bridging those two. But, with a character I could enjoy putting into this universe. Cole was always going to be an OC, regardless of the fanon put into. I really do hope he lives up to expectations._ **

**_The first chapter will act as a sort of a prologue leading into this._**

**_Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. I appreciate criticism and critiques. Reviews and words of wisdom. Thanks again and hope you enjoy!_**

 

_(All characters and story related to and part of RWBY are owned by Roosterteeth Productions.)_

* * *

**_~Years before the events of 'RWBY'~_**

 

 _The_ _early morning rays peeked through the curtains that hid the room away from the outside world. Just enough to cast a definite light upon the two shapes molded in the darkness. The male, easily trumping the female in size, lay strewn with his back against the mattress. His partner continued her motion of bobbing atop him._

_The quickness of their breaths indicated the prolonged exertion each had endured. The male more than the female in this case. Sweat clung to their forms like a second skin. Thus, while the two of them would abruptly tense at the peak of their finality, a long exhale ensued._

_An unamused huff respired from her lips, seemingly uncaring of his drained demeanor. Thus, leaving her lover to toil the momentary peace she offered him. Shifting herself from the position atop him, she savored the prospect to rest against the edge of the mattress. The male chose to do so by swinging his legs out over and hunching over at its opposite edge._

_He stole a momentary glance in her direction, finding no amity in such an action. It felt cruel. The lack of verbal communication._

_The sudden click of a lighter and burning scent indicated the unattractive interest she had undertaken. Even with such doubts radiating in his mind, the male found himself admiring the outlines and curvature of her backside’s design. The perfectly molded shape. The blanket of raven hair that blanketed the tattoos littering her upper areas._

_“C-Cinder…?” She offered no sign of turning her attention to him, going seemingly unheard of. “…what… do I mean to you?”_

_Another huff exhaled from his lips, holding a somewhat amused likeness to it. She finally graced him with her attention, inclining to shift towards him atop her knees. The cigarillo still delicately held between her fingers. “Oh, Cole…” She spoke in such a demeaning manner. “…are you having doubts? After so long?”_

_The mess of sable hairs swayed as he tensed in posture, possibly due to her lack of attire even more so. “N-No… just… every time. There’s no… follow up. No wanting. No love. Are we anything more than just… this?”_

_“Oh…” A nail dragged along the line of his jaw, flicking it back as it met its end. “…don't feel so sad. Did you want to lie and hug each other? Aw… how predictable.” He was left dazed as she turned to depart the bedspread. “So naïve…” The sound of a showerhead in operation signaled her mindset in the bathroom._

_His faunus heritage wilted against his crown, turning from the bath’s entryway. The sight of crowds down below were his only companion. They were finished._

* * *

**_~Years before the events of 'RWBY'~_ **

 

 _The unfortunate coffee table found itself upturned and thoroughly tossed against the wall adjacent to it. Its assailant barely considering the action capital as he stared daggers into the woman before him._

_“That’s it?! You are just… ending it? Like that? After all I have suffered?!” Canines barred against his gritted teeth, nearly snarling at her apathetic gaze._

_She resided rather casually in the seat across from him, inspecting her nails in an uninterested manner. Every turn she enacted further infuriated the faunus. Electricity rampantly danced along the newly paired metal appendages._

_“You’ve served your purpose, Cole. It’s nothing personal…” She barely offered him a glance from the inspection of her person._

_“My purpose? I loved you!” He declared, slating an outstretched palm to his chest. It enraged him. How she could be so dispirited. So listless. “Did you feel… nothing for me? For us?”_

_When she had finally decided to rid her perspective from her fingertips, Cole found himself on the receiving end of an almost irked expression. “Us…?” She made what sounded that of a laugh and scoff melded into one. “There was never… an us, Cole. You were there when I needed… something to entertain me. You were never good enough for me.”_

_All he could do was gape back at her. His jaw hung agape. His arms limp with defeat. He had lost his family. And even seen as a traitor in the eyes of his brothers and sisters. He was nothing. Barely capable of calling himself even a huntsman._

_So much rage boiled inside him. Begging to be set free upon the woman that had wronged him. The one whom he had offered so much to and held nothing in return. How much of his life had been wasted with her?_

_And yet, he did nothing._

_Seeing such, Cinder finally determined her time in the apartment previously shared between them was at an end. She slithered from the seat in a snake-like manner, barely considering him as she passed by. No words were exchanged in farewell. No communication to motion a goodbye._

_Fury transformed into misery. The fire in his eyes replaced with a wetness of tears. His legs felt as if they were made of jelly, collapsing in on themselves. He was at his knees when the dejection erupted forth from him. A wail that nearly shattered the brick from the complex._

_He was once again. Empty._

* * *

**_~Years before the events of 'RWBY'~_ **

 

_Her scream resounded through the alleyway. Shadowed only by the maniacal laughter of her pursuers. Her legs ached with the expressed effort in her attempted escape. The downpour soaked her clothes through and weighed her step with every stride._  

_The additional appendages flatted against her crown would undoubtedly be the cause of her distress. A faunus. A pair of snow-white rabbit ears bounding with her every movement._

_They were upon her with relative ease. The three partaking a relative glee in her evident fearfulness. Insults were occasionally tossed in her direction, alongside a frequent strike against her form._

_Bruised. Bloodied. Debilitated. These were felt by the faunus as she hopelessly crumpled to the aching concrete of the alleyway._

_That would not sit well with her assailants._

_She desperately attempted to shield herself from the spontaneous kicks meant for her vitals. Tears welled in her eyes. How she had loathed this torment her kind were ultimately forced to endure._

_When all hope appeared lost, the physical shape of a passerby met her blurred gaze. A single arm outstretched as she croaked out with what little voice she held._

_“...h-help...”_  

_He was clad in an extensive cloak to shield himself from the unending rainfall and a trilby hiding his skull and most of his features. He looked as if moving with a specific intent. At first, to her dismay, he showed no sign of halting his pace._

_Would he show mercy?_  

_Would anyone care?_

_It was then that she saw it. The piercing glow of amber that shone through the darkness of overcast. The single orb shifted into two as his footfall halted mid-step._

_“Hey, you got a problem?”_  

_While her attackers had come to an inevitable stop, one of the trio neared the newcomer. Her hopes rested on how he handled himself in what was to come._

_The mysterious figure offered no semblance of response to the assailant, merely stealing another glance in her direction. As he returned his pointed stare, she would finally come to hear his voice._

_“I will give you one opportunity. Let her go. Leave. Never come here again...”_

_At first, the thug looked astonished someone would dare question his authority. “You got a death wish or something?!” Spittle could be perceived spewing past his parted lips, and yet the newcomer remained unfazed. Another of the assailants sided the one speaking, as if wary upon the newcomer’s abilities._  

_It appeared the mysterious figure had found their conversation to an end, pushing past what she believed their leader. The second goon stepped forth to interrupt his path but followed suit the one prior._  

_The last, still clutching her in his dirtied hands, watched as the faceless defender marched on. Promptly shoving her from his person, leaving her to clatter to the ground, he was immediately forced backward with a swift kick to his solar plexus._  

_Air rushed past his lips, choking for relief. She stole a glance at the figure now standing beside her, desperate to discern his features. The amber gaze looked to her briefly, murmuring a hushed warning._  

_“Close your eyes…”_  

_The trio of attackers had begun to rise from the sudden strikes upon them. The last rising from his feet at the call of his leader. “Kill the fucker!”_  

_Retrieving a small knife, the assailant charged forward with renewed vigor. The rabbit faunus bit her bottom lip in nervous trepidation. More than not at the rising stakes her defender was to take._  

_She would be relieved to find he would not be felled so easily._  

_Taking hold the man charging towards him, the newcomer rightfully flipped his foe into the gravel with skillful precision. What occurred next she could barely keep track of._

_Disarming the first, the figure went to spinning the dagger between his fingers before jamming it into the shoulder of one. While their leader did attempt to grapple his backside, a pointed elbow would strike at his kidneys._  

_Red splattered about the area with the unknown preserver spinning beneath the hold. The fluid motion procured a dagger of his own from beneath his cloak, clutching at its handle for a grip. The other hand making to seize the leader’s collar._  

_Surprisingly, he did not strike out with the weapons blade. Rather, preferring to bring his knuckles against the tender flesh of his opponent's nostrils. Recoiling in agony, another assailant went to attempt his own luck._  

_He would be fatefully disappointed._  

_Grasping the wrist of his attacker, the cloaked figure brought the knife’s edge into the man’s armpit. In an experienced maneuver, he slunk about his current objective to bring the daggers edge into the last assailant’s heart multiple times._  

_Crumpling to his knees at such a wound, the figure turned about on his heel before lodging the same weapon into the throat of his previous target. The two men fell to the ground still. She watched in horror at such a display of prowess in fighting capabilities._  

_How could one man do such a thing?_  

_And yet he was not finished. His footsteps echoed throughout the alleyway as the attackers’ leader shifted on his backside in retreat. Fearful eyes locked upon his pursuer. “W-Wait! Please, don’t kill me! I’ll… I’ll give you anything! Money. Women. What?!”_

_The figure was still for a moment, perhaps granting the man some figment of mercy. Her eyes widened at the idea. The possibility of her savior being so easily sold out. Her worries would be proven ill-fortunate._

_“What I want…” He croaked in the chilling tone he had uttered earlier. “…you cannot give me.” The voice was passive yet provided a welling sense of anger. Frustration. All pointed towards the withdrawn aggressor._

_In a horrifying statement of brutality, another dagger having fashioned from beneath his cloak went to drive into the base of the man’s chin. Metal erupted from within his mouth as the same filled with blood. Fruitless attempts to clear his throat of the liquid only found sickening coughs and gags._  

_The figure would not finish him. Perhaps forcing the man to dwell in his injuries in a slow and agonizing death. He moved towards her, no increase in pace would alarm her to flee._  

_Not that she could. She was certain her legs had been reduced to jelly. Unable to utilize them any further than shaking beneath his attentive gaze._  

_When at last he began to reach for her person, she flinched at the motion. Surely there was some form of violence to come upon her. Or perhaps he wished for a reward in the sense of herself._  

_Although, when no harm came to her, she permitted her eyelids to part. The cloak he had been adorned in now safely secured about her dampened form. The rainfall had not subsided in any way during his bout against their pursuers. As he reached to remove the trilby he had worn, he securely plopped onto her own crown._  

_Staring up at him, she now understood why he had gone to the lengths to protect her. A pair of sable colored wolf ears perked against the unrelenting torrent. He was a faunus. Just like her._

_A hand went to outstretch towards her, with an open palm all that was to be provided._  

_“You are not alone…”_

* * *

**_~Sometime before 'The Shining Beacon'~_ **

 

 _“Ozpin… I would not speak to you if I did not believe this undertaking to be the right thing to do.”_

_The two gentlemen sat within the Headmaster’s office. A multitude of clocks and gears spun in constant motion alongside the movement of their own conversation. The man who would be Ozpin, turned in his rather unorthodox designed chair to face his companion._

_“James… I do understand the ‘undertaking’ you wish to provide me with. I know of the two. Specifically the boy. His parents were…”_

_“Yes, I know exactly who they were. His father specifically._ _Nicholas and Sheena Lupine were incredible individuals in their own right. Their death marked a tragic path for him.”_

_The man named James stood upright, stepping to gaze forth past the glass sidings of the office. All the while, Ozpin continued to observe the man’s behavior. “He needs to come here. I believe… albeit regrettably, that he requires a change in scenery. The both of them.”_

_Ozpin reclined into his seat, thumbing his fingers against his chest in a methodical fashion. “I can see great things coming from that boy. Terrible… but, great. I think you are making the right decision, James. And understand that this is not easy for you.”_

_James silently nodded his head in agreement, choosing not to speak for some time on the matter. The third individual having been silent their entire conversation chose to add his own two cents into the mix._

_“Kid’s got a knack for trouble. I’ll give ‘em that. White Fang. No arms. Crazy Ex. Dead folks. The girl’s just like my niece. Firecracker and all. How those two made it into Atlas… hell, I don’t know. Disappointing what happened with the other two. The Tidalus name’s a good family.”_

_James whirled about to face the man, glaring daggers in his specific direction. “Dammit, Qrow! This isn’t a game. Those two need help and I am not about to send them to some sort of hospital for recovery…” He paused, gripping his right arm. “…they’ve been through too much. Already.”_

_Qrow, now properly labeled, idly sipped from the flask in his grip. “Fine. Fine. I’ll look after the kid. I knew his Mom. Might be right thing for me to do.”_

_Ozpin promptly leaned forwards, patting the desk to seize the other two gentlemen’s’ attention. “Then it is settled. The two of them will enroll at Beacon as soon as they are able. Let us hope this endeavor proves to be in our favor.”_

* * *

**_~Sometime before the ‘The Badge and the Burden’~_ **

_All had departed from the expansive corridor from where the fireplace roared, leaving one to dwell nearest its flames. Shadows danced along the floorboards and played scenes for one to watch. One sat alone just in arm’s reach from the source, amber staring into the embers that licked the sky._

_“I thought I would find you here…”_

_The female’s entrance would have not been detected by most individuals, but she knew all too well she had no chance to sneak up on her fellow faunus. His wolf-like ears perked at her entrance, rearing his head to steal a glance._

_“Hm. I am surprised it took you this long to make an appearance before me, Blake…"_

_He noticed the slight tenseness in her physique, indicating her understanding his harshness of words. Cat-like ears pinned against her crown in uneasy trepidation. “I was… nervous you would turn me away…”_

_“Turn you…” The faunus inclined from his position before promptly standing to his fullest. The height disparity was there indeed, and yet it seemed not to bother either of them. “…away. Blake. I am not…!”_

_The separation of the distance between them and the sudden outburst seemed to worsen her anxiety further on the subject matter. The realization caused him to pause in his step, staring with jaw hung agape and wide eyes._

_“I… I am not him.”_

_He spotted her feline ears betray her attempt at hiding her emotions, perking upwards at the vague label he portrayed. “I didn’t… I just…” She bit at her bottom lip, turning from him as if to search for the correct words._

_“You were not ready…” He finished the statement for her, allowing his pointed gaze to ultimately soften. “…and I can accept that. I am not him.”_

_While she appeared startled at the sudden touch at her shoulder, the female eased herself into the familiarity of whom it originated from. “I was just… scared.”_

_Cole exhaled a long-held in-breath, glancing away from the girl momentarily. “We were all scared. I took my leave from the Fang. As did you… We made the right choice.”_

_She was left only to nod, confirming her fellow faunus’s explanation. And yet, it did not sate his uneasiness. The two were indeed family in the Fang, but now felt as far away as those at first meeting._

_“Blake. I shall not lie to you. While I do hold… some misgivings, I will do what I can to not hinder your academics here.”_

_A single cat ear perked at his proclamation, canting her head to him curiously. It was almost comedic. “Cole we’ve… done terrible things. I hardly think this academy will be a problem for me.”_ _He offered a sound of acknowledgment, nodding his head. Thus, leaving Blake to follow through. “Thank you. For… giving me another chance.”_

_“Well…” The exchange met its climax as their hands shared each other’s grip, clenching about each other as if one would depart soon thereafter. “…we are family after all. As convoluted up as we are.”_

_The two shared a brief laugh at the understanding, calming their troubled nerves._

_“That we are.”_

* * *

**_~Following the events of ‘Black and White’~_ **

_“They are reckless…” The faunus began, pacing through the office with hands at the base of his spine. “They have no concern for the rules we attempt to enforce. And you wish to let them off free of punishment?”_

_The Headmaster, still seated, canted his head towards his student. Glynda sided him with her usual pensive mannerisms. “They accomplished a great deal, Cole…” Ozpin began, halting the faunus in his step. “…I believe they are to be rewarded.”_

_“Rewarded? They broke nearly every school rule and nearly destroyed a storage yard. They put countless lives at risk, Ozpin! And you want to reward the-!”_

_The riding crop normally sheathed at the Professor’s hip sharply belted the end of the desk, discontinuing Cole’s declaration. “While I do favor your own disciplined views, Cole… I must say. I am rather impressed in the four of them.”_

_“I get it. I do. But, there’s too much against them. Are we going to reward every student that breaks the rules now? Or are we just doing this because you find a particular interest in them, Ozpin…”_

_The Headmaster in question respired a sigh he had held in for quite a period, ultimately rising from his chair. For a time, he gazed out past the glass walls surrounding them and down to the multitude of bustling bodies below._

 _“I see potential in them. The four have exceeded even those that came before them. I believe a proper reward will entice them to do even greater things.”_

_Cole bit down a growl hidden behind his fangs, turning on his heel. “I knew Blake when we were pawns in the White Fang’s ranks. She is the most knowledgeable and most experienced in my opinion. Yet, she acted on emotion. Brashly running into unrest.”_

_The Beacon staff allowed the faunus to continue on, nodding as they acknowledged his words. “Yang… she is reckless. Finding only joy in the thrill of battle. She needs work in discipline and not the irresponsible abandonment of care. Weiss… she is still precocious in her own right. Acting in her own self-interests at more times than necessary. She needs advice in teamwork.”_

_“And Ruby…” He chuckled dryly, shaking his head for the sable locks to flow freely. “…she is inexperienced. Not ready for the horrors of the world. She might be the child of Summer. She might have the potential in being a silver-eyed warrior. But, she is a child. And yet...”_

_Ozpin’s inspecting gaze brightened at the possibility of a newly found opinion of the Atlesian boy, remaining silent in his gesture. “Yet… I do see aptitude in them. All they require is the proper tutor. A hand to guide them. The road will not be kind, but I feel… confident that they will be properly prepared.”_

_“Then you agree. I am happy you could see my position on the matter.” Ozpin selected to turn on his heel and remove the gap between him and Cole. While the faunus did not flinch beneath the hand now currently positioned at his shoulder in a reassuring manner, he did not appear all that in favor of it._

_“I will… agree to watch over the four. As will Ebony. No harm will come to them as long we draw breath…” Cole finally elected the time to raise his attention to the Headmaster and lock eyes. Amber could not find any sign of reservations or hidden intentions beneath the ivy colors._

_“I swear it.”_

* * *

**_~Several Days after ‘Painting the Town…’~_**

_A steady hand went to click the switch at his earpiece, signifying his intent to speak. “Ebony… I will be entering the compound now. If I do not return in roughly thirty minutes. Come after me. Understood?”_

_His partner on the receiving end would hastily speak up at the command. “Gotcha! I’ll keep in touch, faithless leader!”_

_He could not deter the smile that crept upon his lips, promptly silencing the communicator. Cole stood before the entrance to a compound the likes they had been searching for. Time had been spent hunting for where the White Fang could operate from in Vale. This was proposed to be one of many._

_A mechanism clicked as the faunus raised his palm out to the lock that secured the doors from releasing. At once, a spark of energy erupted out to sear through the steel of the latch and liberate the doors from their hinges. A silent curse slipped from between his lips. “Louder than I had anticipated…”_

_Not that it mattered. He plunged himself to the darkness of the unknown, thankful in his faunus heritage in assistance his vision in the dark. He was a hunter; that much for sure. Stalking the halls of the compound with none to discover his presence._

_One fateful encounter proved his skills in the abilities of an assassin. Curling his metal appendage about his target’s neck with ease and snapping it with little effort. The strength beheld by his new limbs was bountiful. Making another strike to his next target’s neckline all the easier._

_His directive had originally been simply to investigate the compound for whatever secrets it could hold. Now, nearing the central compartment, Cole stood before a fairly large computer system. Keys of all kinds symbolizing a command for the mainframe. Information. Material. Evidence. Anything he could discover._

_It was, however, too easy. He knew it all so well. His posture stiffened, leading his attention away from the processor. In an expert sole movement, his palm was outstretched at the chamber’s newcomer._

_Though, she was quite the individual._

_“You…” He nearly growled, maintaining his hand outstretched at the ready. “What are you doing here?”_

_The enchantress settled one hand to grace her cheekbone, stroking the skin as she almost amusingly observed the faunus. She did not appear all that threatened by his methods. Nor in any true distress for herself. “Me? Oh, my sweet Cole… you are still so naïve.”_

_The gears began to turn. Sense returning to the Atlesian. “You… No. You are affiliated with them? Why? What could they possibly offer you?”_

_“How you speak to your people in such a way almost paints you as worse as I am. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Little Cole.” Her fingers danced through the air; Cole wagering he had just perceived flames billow from the digits. “I have my own reasons for doing this. You, of all people, should know.”_

_Electricity laced along the mechanical limbs as their wielder grew ever-increasingly agitated with whatever word poured from his once beloved’s lips. “You… I am going rip your heart out. Like you did mine…”_

_The sudden emission of energy from his palms catapulted him forward, echoed only by the sound of his near animalistic snarl. She skillfully evaded his lunge, clashing with the ten steel claws that wished for her neck. Molten weaponry apparated from thin air and struck out to parry his strikes._

_They were evenly matched. Deftly skirting about each other’s moves to mirroring each attack with the intent to kill. Cole held ground in a fury of sharpened steel biting through the air in desperation of success. Cinder proved a worthy adversary in her regard of elegantly dancing to the rhythm of battle. Her serpent-like movements a perfect balance to his canine-like ferocity._

_When at last their bout had met its stalemate, the two had found themselves in a rather opened area of the compound. White Fang members had encircled the two with weapons raised to fire upon their fellow faunus._

_The sounds of ‘traitor’ and ‘deserter’ were caught at earshot in his direction. He had only one choice. Seeing has could not hope to contest against all of their forces and Cinder at the same time. Taking his time to steal an upwards glance, he caught sight of the opposite side of a manhole cover._

_An idea sprang forth. Switches and metal plates chirped with life and sought to shift along his arms. His stance lowered too so that he shown much more guarded than before. Cinder appeared to have taken notice in the preparation and leaped backward from her opponent. Their amber stares persisted in matching one another’s even for when the Atlesian finally acted._

_Electricity thundered down in a catalytic explosion of energy. All called down by the Lupine son. The land crackled, and leftover traces of voltage laced through the ground as all the Fang members attempted to right themselves. He took this chance to make his cumulative escape._

_Energy erupted from his palms with enough force to l launch him from his original position. His take-off marveled by the Fang members that stared with slacken jaws. One last look was offered in Cinder’s direction. A woman that did not appear to be any sort of pleased at the faunus’s actions. Good._

_While the impact against the sewer gate was barely cushioned by his remaining aura, Cole made a definite landing at the streets of Vale. Managing to right himself, the perplexed stares of the city-goers did not go unattended. They, of course, did witness a faunus with metal arms burst through a manhole cover. A single wave of his metal hand dismissed any possible questioning posed towards him._

_“Nothing to see here. Carry on.”_

_A finger went to press at the communicator in his ears, electing to venture the Vale streets at an unsuspecting rate. His teammate was already attentive on the other end. “Ebony… we have greater issues at hand.”_

* * *

**_Well, hope that was somewhere to your liking. The beginning will feel a bit slow, I assure you it hastens with each chapter. In terms of chapters releasing, I cannot truly say. The frequency of work and what not really does become grueling. I will do my best to keep cranking out chapters._ **

**_So far, I am currently within Volume 5. And halfway through it! So, I eagerly await those reviews!_ **

**_Oh, yeah! Before I go, I wanted to show any that wanted to see. I actually have pictures of Cole. Done by a variety of artists.  
Here's the link to go see the full Album! [Here!](https://imgur.com/a/Jqqkn5V)_ **

**_Anyway, until next time!_**


	2. Volume 1, Chapter 1

**Volume 1, Chapter 1; Vows**

* * *

The snap of twigs and crunch of autumn leaves filled the underbrush of the Emerald Forest’s northern foothills.

A pair dashed past the towering pines and slid along the slopes with skillful maneuverability. Rugged combat boots dug into the rain-soaked dirt, marching a path to halt at the hillside’s base. Of the two that remained; a male and female could be made out. Their persons resumed the trek and speared through the foliage of the dense forested area.

Their figures were but shadows glimmering past the maze-like forest, leading for the male to vault through a rotted oak upturned from its post. Its shredded bark clattered against the dirt as he rolled into his reoccupied course.

“We are almost at the landing point. Bring a helicarrier if you would…” From the figure’s tone, one would understand them to be male. Their directive had been to the communicator situated at their earlobe. As he did so, their pursuer ultimately came into view. An ursa major of gargantuan scale sporting all manner of battle-worn mutilation.

“You just _had_ to irritate it. Did you, Ebony?!”

“Oh Shu’dup, Cole! Just keep movin’!”

The duo now properly labeled continued their journey towards an unknown destination. Ebony, however, swiftly leapt over a nearby boulder presently in her path. The grimm barreled unrelenting through the dense forestry without any symptom of hindrance. A fairly large bow was strung from her backside, shadowed by a hail of dust-quenched arrow. A single arrowhead found truth in one of its eyes, yet this only seemed to enrage the creature further.

“Oh joy…”

“Shu’dup!”

Planting his palms against an overturned tree trunk, Cole propelled himself into the air. Utilizing it akin to that of a springboard. Momentarily hovering upside down, the faunus fired a few pulses of kinetic energy from his palms.

The searing energy ripping through sinew and bone, but the creature prolonged its pursuit at a renewed rate. Landing front-forward, Cole resumed his sprint alongside his partner. The very same amused in her partner's dismay. Likely his failure to down their pursuer.

As they finally neared the clearing Cole had spoken of earlier, they skidded to a halt along the dew-stained meadow. They switched to face the now arrived beast, witnessing how it had torn through the forest path in a painful sign of disregard.

Ebony was the first to strike, dashing along the grass blades and letting arrows sing from her bow. Cole, as if no regard for personal safety, took his chance in the grimm’s front. His extended palm was outstretched to fire off a continuous spree of pulses. Energy cracked into the grimm's underside at a breakneck speed. Sliding underneath between its hind legs, Cole prolonged his attack. Each time piercing the ursa's most vulnerable hide.

As the male skid to a halt and rose to stand, his arm exhaled a waft of steam. No doubt from the continuous array of doses from before. Ebony stalked her way over to him, the both of them seemingly taking the ursa's presence quite nonchalantly.

As if it had been a daily routine.

"This is the eleventh time this week, you know..." Having confirmed the prior belief  

Ebony sulked at her partner's words, before offering a shrug of her shoulders. The teammates turned their attention back to the ursa with her wordless response. The very same finally rising to its hind legs; blackened blood spilling against the meadow's flora.

To the trio of figures' surprise, the beat of helicarrier wings sung in the air, now hovering over the scene. With a release of steam, one of the ship's sides swung open for a mysterious silver-haired man to step forth. Sporting a steaming mug in one hand while the other was settled upon a cane, he shot a cheerful smile down to the pair.

"Come now. I'd think you would have already handled this. Or are my two best getting slow...?"

Cole rolled his eyes as his partner followed a similar act. "Let us finish this quickly." The ursa had refocused on the duo once more, launched itself towards off the ground. Twenty feet. Ten feet. Five feet.

A metal hand found purchase at its jaw and swung the grimm overhead to the ground behind him with its own momentum. Almost as if the Grimm was weightless. It uttered a pained whine, before his palm directed at its skull. With a piercing shot, the beast was finally silenced. Flesh mangled and hung from its seared jaw.

"Much better." The duo switched their collective gazes back to the headmaster behind them. The man having stepped from the recently landed helicarrier. He drew a sip from his mug in as he maneuvered towards them with a unconcerned composure.

His collective gaze fell upon the deceased grimm. A few longing moments of silence before his eyes left the ursine to return towards the helicarrier. A stare Cole and Ebony had grown to understand as the man’s _‘thinking face.’_

"Your skills on the field are improving. I am glad to see you two are not losing your touch..."

The pair settled themselves to follow the headmaster. Now in the safety of the now airborne transport. Winds whipped by the team, tossing their locks of hair in differing directions. The towering forestry below shrinking to that akin to shrubs. Ebony was first to break the silence of the ride back to Beacon.

"With all due respect, Oz. We’re more than prepared. Cole and I got all the but kickin’ handles. We're fightin' grimm more times each day."

The headmaster kept his ivy-colored orbs set upon the landscape, completely immobile in his stance and not at all seeming to be worried. If he was, he was excellent at hiding it. It was not long till those same eyes drifted away from the below scene to lock with the woman that had spoken.

"That it would seem, Miss Lockeheart. For now, we work on your skills. Continuing every day. Perhaps even twice in the same occurrence. As of today, we have the beginning of another semester and the Vytal Festival. Perhaps you can exhibit your training in acting as guards to secure the grounds..."

Having dismissed his commentary, the two of them ultimately remained silent for the remainder of the trip. Ebony settling herself beside her partner's seated form and allowing her head to rest against his shoulder. The two watching the silhouette of their headmaster in the morning sun.

* * *

The pathway leading to Beacon's colossal entrance was littered with students new and old returning to the steps of the academy. The bustling sounds of the new semester and the start of the festival conveying an aura of elation to the air.

While Ebony had departed in the direction of the cafeteria, her hunger knowing no bounds, Cole finished ridding himself of the grime and sweat of their morning escapade. He presently resided against the wall adjacent to one of the doors; occupied by the recent news listed on his scroll. 

' _White Fang Attack_ '.

The faunus exhaled an intensive sigh, pocketing the item to refocus upon the groups of students and festival-goers. This clarity lasted fairly short. His brow furrowed at the sight he beheld now docked. Presently at the farthest landing station and being extended from the pathway to Beacon. A definite ship.

One that he recognized all too well.

Cooly pushing himself from where he had resided, Cole began his trek towards the ribbon-tailed ship. Loafers clicked against the stone pathway, while his vest coattails drifted in the late breeze surrounding him. His sleeves remained rolled upwards, leaving the robotic appendages that had replaced his arms on full display.

The metallic digits settled in the pockets of his slacks, while the uncovered segments glinted in the sunlight. He gently pressed students from his path with only the ship as his sole objective.

His sable locks drifted in the familiar draft and hugged the faunus ears seated atop his head, strands hanging loosely over his forehead. The amber orbs now set upon the distinct individual that had emerged from the ship and the duo that awaited her.

Students Ruby and Weiss of the first-year team; RWBY. Possibly one of Ozpin's better name elections. The two of them having enrolled only recently and were beginning to establish a name for themselves.

' _Oh, it is what I feared...'_  

His thoughts prevailed as the figure the duo were lingering for stepped from the walkway towards them. Dressed incredibly similar to Weiss, the former in fact being her younger sister. Cole recognized the attire as typical Atlas military garb.

What concerned him most was the group of robotic Atlas soldiers tailing the departing siblings so intently. They made quite the scene, as the rest of the pathway’s occupants shifted from their path. The cluster appearing to be almost that of a military parade.

As he finally neared, Cole halted in wait for them to meet him halfway. The faunus subtlety positioning himself between her and the school with matched gazes. Hers being glossy and emotionless as always. It was a moment of ear-splitting silence; the woman's sister looking quite curious as to why the two of them had stopped. Going back and forth between the two imposing figures.

"Winter Schnee. I am... _ecstatic_ at your visiting." Cole was first to break the silence, earning him a quick-tempered sigh from the woman to whom he had spoken. Their interactions remained the same.

Straight to the point as always.

"As am I, Cole Lupine. I come to observe the tournament. I propose the Headmaster is within his study?"

She received a slow but affirmative nod, deeming that enough of an answer before resuming her path towards Beacon. That would be, if not for a metal hand to grip her arm so tightly and bring her to yet another standstill. Her pointed gaze trailed to its source and the two linked eyes again. His grip was earnest, albeit unannounced.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Weiss, shot him an incredulous look, disbelieving he and her sister had ever once met. Winter uttered another sigh, unable to quell the welling smile that crept up on her lips. "It is good to see you alive and well, Cole."

The two of them, at the younger sibling's surprise, embraced. He offered her backside a few pats before finally separating. "You look good. Did you do something with your hair?"

The eldest Schnee daughter offered him a warm laugh, raising a hand to run a few gloved fingers through the bunch of silver locks. Quiet but genuine, "Yes. I believed this venture to Beacon required a more sophisticated look." She received a careless roll of the eyes from her past companion, earning him a playful jab at his chest.

"I shall be heading off then. I believe the General has already arrived. It was nice to see you again. Perhaps we can catch up later, Hm?" He nodded in agreement, settling his hands against his waist.

"You as well, Winter. And smile more often. You would look better while doing so." Watching the group continue on, he shook his head at her retreating backside.

' _What an odd woman..._ '

Cole and Winter had been close comrades during his time in Atlas, showing him a different side to the Schnee name than what he had previously understood. She acted similar to that of an elder sibling, leaving his relationship with Weiss to be desired. It was heartwarming to see her doing so well.

He craned his neck to earn a few blissful cracks from the stiff joints, but the moment of peace was cut short. The Atlesian was abruptly shaken out of his harmony as an arm slung haphazardly over his shoulder. His natural inclination would be to apprehend whomever was at its source, but from its scent, he determined it not a threat.

For now...

"Qrow..."

The huntsman was rewarded with a surly grin from the raven-haired man. As per usual, the elder huntsman reeked the toxic stench of alcohol stemming from his breath. A hand loosely tousled Cole's blackened locks, earning the Branwen a look that could kill. "How you been kiddo? How's the old bag?"

The question was rewarded with a disapproving sneer but answered nonetheless. "I have been fine, Qrow. And my  _Aunt_  has been as well. Why are you here?" The Branwen sported a look of mock-hurt, placing a hand to his chest and backing away. "I'm hurt, kiddo. You saying you didn't miss me?"

"I am not saying anything. I am asking why you are _here_?"

The Faunus received another tousle of his hair, leaving strands to stick out in different directions. Qrow, having left him to do whatever he pleased, headed in the same direction as the group that paraded alongside the two Schnees.

A direction no one ordinary would truly care about. But it was a direction Cole was definitely taking into consideration, having known the Branwen for some time. And his behavior.

"Qrow...?"

"Don't you worry your little head, Cole. Just gonna pay them an old visit..." Those words sparked even more unrest while the Faunus remarked just how Qrow and Winter's last encounter had gone.

_'Never did apologize to James for that one...'_

A hand reached into the back pocket of his slacks to retrieve his scroll with due haste. A simple set of taps were made before he brought the device to his ear and the familiar voice of Ozpin answered. "Cole. What can I hel-."

"Ozpin. It is Qrow. He is back… And so is Winter... I think you know how this is going to end." There was a long pause in the other end of the line, before a long-exasperated sigh followed.

"I'll be right down. Just make sure they don't kill each other."

"Right..."

Pocketing the device, Cole returned his gaze to where he had last seen the caped Branwen. The avian huntsman standing over a dismembered Atlas automaton, while its pieces littered about the ground.

The Schnee sisters stood before the drunkard with obvious distaste, as Winter settled her hand against the pommel of her sheathed blade. Cole burst into a sprint, pushing past students unaware of the duo's bickering feud, and fully intent on halting any sort of conflict that could erupt.

Loafers clacked against the stone once again, causing some festival-goers to turn about and stare at the Faunus in bewilderment. Winter was already temperamental around the man, and seeing how sober he was, or lack thereof, was not making Cole any more comfortable.

At last, he could make out Winter's words now, the woman retrieving the rapier from its sheath to jab the end towards the source of her annoyance. "If you won't hold your tongue, I will gladly remove it for you!"

Spotting the Branwen slick back the loose strands of hair from his forehead, he would offer a wink in the direction of the older Schnee sister. That finished it. The Atlas specialist practically teleporting towards the suspecting man before her and offering a few testing jabs in his directions.

Each one missing their mark as Qrow rhythmically danced his way past them. This only seemed to further infuriate the elder sister, until her dueling partner drew his own weapon in its dormant form to lock blades. It certainly appeared like he was enjoying himself, having been adorned with an entertained grin.

He was playing with her. Still, Cole wasn't about to let this go on any further in public and dashed towards the two.

Just as the duo's blades clashed again, Qrow would feel a breeze between his footing. Cole had resorted to sliding along the pavement to springboard from the between the duo.

Cole's grip felt purchase against both the Branwen's and Schnee's weaponry, as the metal screeched out a loud clang when he felt the impact. Sparks would fly in different directions as he stood in a stalemate with the guardian and Atlas Specialist. The pressure was indeed evident as the struggle of keeping them off of each other was taking a toll, his grip on them began to slacken.

' _Does Qrow have to put so much strength behind his attack? Not that Winter is any better.'_

"Enough!" With as much force as he could muster, Cole tossed them both in opposite directions for the duo to skid away. Winter, being much more irate than Qrow, shot a questioning glare in the faunus's direction. Her rapier settled at the ready as if preparing for him to come at her again.

"Cole! This drunken imbecile initiated a conflict. I was merely showing him discipline." The venom in her tone was evident but was ignored by the team leader as he rose to his feet and rolled the metallic joints free. Cole, in return, growled at her with equal if not more irritation.

"I am _trying_ to stop you and this ridiculous little tirade that you are having. You just broke into an all-out brawl in the middle of Beacon's front steps.” His tone became more hushed, leaning closer. “Winter... you are _supposed_ to be setting an example."

His words stung more than they should have, her form shrinking against the truthful remarks. He could see her attempt to find a reason but instead resorted to hanging her head in shame. She had acted quite poorly. And for high-ranking Atlas military at the very least.

Her gaze drifted away from his, a wave of shame and defeat washing over her. Just when they believed the shame was over, a gruff voice echoed across the pathway.

"Winter!"

Both Cole and the Schnee sister straitened at the  _very_  displeased tone of the General Ironwood. The very same stepping towards them with the grace and professional demeanor of someone of his standard.

Ironwood offered one his trademark disappointed stares towards the Schnee sister, before continuing on. If she could shrink anymore, she probably would have at this point. Ironwood's grip held merit upon his shoulder suddenly, the metal being given a few pats until the Atlas headmaster shifted to his old... and drunk comrade.

Cole shrugged off the general's  _praise_ and shot a glance in Winter's direction only for his heart to sink. The pure look of shame and self-disapproval shone in the specialist's gaze, her shoulders hung low as she continued on towards the academy. He truly had not wished for her to be reprimanded; that being one reason he had attempt to halt her and Qrow's brawl.

No doubt her father would be hearing about the little indecent. He reached out as if wishing to offer some sort of comfort to her, but...

"Cole!" Whirling about to face the general again, Cole swallowed the lump in throat from before he was brought into a bone-crushing embrace by the towering man.

Darkened locks shook about with the motion before he was relinquished and offered a moment to recover. Much to the General's amusement. He could feel that same hand from before latch upon his shoulder, Ironwood sporting a very uncharacteristic smile.

"How have you been? Has Beacon been treating you well enough? No one is starting any fights? Have  _they_  been working fine?"

"Doing well. Yes. No. And yes, James. They are quite fine. You know that a simple arm reattachment was not going to hinder me. And they are still perfect. As usual."

The Atlas headmaster curved his lips again as he deemed Cole's answer enough to began on towards the academy with Qrow tailing them. The General and veteran huntsman settling themselves on either side of Cole as they strode past the front doors.

That was quite an awkward elevator ride.

The office of Beacon's headmaster seemed smaller now with quite the gathering now stationed within. Winter, Ironwood and Glynda settled upon Ozpin's left, while Qrow, Cole and the recently arrived Ebony on the other. The very same silver-haired man sat with his fingers interlaced at the desk and, finally, was the first to speak.

"Forgetting today's... _incident_ , I'd like to continue where we left off. Qrow. James. Glynda. And the rest of you have been brought in to speak."

The unmentioned trio awaited the headmaster to end before they had soon acted upon their own accord.

Qrow, of course, reacted as he would usually and spat snark and sarcasm. Words dripping from his tongue lips like venom. Something around the fact of him unconvinced the Atlas denizens in the office were legitimate in their cause to assist Vale and even had a reason to be present here.

James's words seemed noble, but he was too quick to act in this situation and having relied too much upon his military. Fear was his ally, but it would not be enough.

Glynda provided a voice of reason between the two, often settling the disputes with logical recommendations.

Ozpin, however, sat with his head in his hands with the collective voices springing up all around him. It would seem as if their reason was soon leaving, as voices continued to raise and accusing fingers shot between Qrow and Ironwood, their old distaste of each other resurfacing.

Cole was the first to interject, placing a soft, yet stern grip between the two increasingly aggressive males. Brought out of their stupor, the collection of faces settled upon himself. Lowering his hands and allowing the duo some room, Cole cleared his throat to speak.

"I understand this threat. But we are still so unfamiliar with it. To a point where we need more reconnaissance. I understand your wish to act, James, but in order for fewer casualties to occur. We need to be  _sure_. Not guessing the enemies' forces. For all we know, they could have their own army. Qrow, you've been an irreplaceable source of information. But for the last time... _stop_... instigating high-stress situations. We all have our blood-stained ledgers. We will fight with one another. And we will die alongside each other against whatever we are facing. What we need is much more information. Then and only then can we make a decisive action. Then your armies alongside the trained huntsman and huntresses can tear through her ranks. But not now. Build up James... develop new and increasingly useful technology. From what I have seen... the White Fang have your technology. I would not be surprised if they try to take it from under you completely."

Speaking of Atlas technology caused the faunus's grip to tighten and loosen with the easing breath he let out. James had noticed the action but remained as if he had not, continuing to allow Cole to speak.

The General brought a gloved hand to his chin in thought, mulling over the recommendations the faunus had brought. Winter herself was even beginning to glance away at his words; her grip upon her blade tightening.

"Bolster your security. Increase stability in your ranks. The attack not too long ago on the clocktower was a sign. We need to better our senses of the environment before us. Only then can we march against them for war."

"We know our enemy will try to attack during the festival. It is too great an opportunity. From there we prepare. But we cannot instill panic. If panic rises in the cities across Remnant we will never be able to secure order back into line. We can all agree upon this, yes?"

Cole awaited the collective nods received from not only those he expected but Winter as well. A small tinge to the end of his lips made him shake his head at the thought. And Ebony thought he was a poor conversationalist. Ozpin took a long swig from his seemingly bottomless mug of coffee before responding.

"Thank you, Cole. Your words reached not only myself. But everyone here. We will instill such an act with Atlas's assistance. The Vytal Festival shall continue on as planned and we shall work to ensure it does. Right, James?"

All eyes settled upon the general, the very same growing very uneasy as his hand ran along the growing sign of five-o'clock shadow. The room was met with an uncomfortable silence. The only noise from the gears shifting about within the clock tower. Finally, they were met with a confirming rise and fall of his head.

"Atlas will do what it can to ensure Remnants security. And if you, Cole, are sure. I shall make it so."

He offered a final nod to Cole, the faunus stiffening under his pensive gaze. "Subtlety is what you called it. Correct, Cole?"

He would receive an agreeing nod of the head. Cole did not truly understand the General's point, but that would not stop him to agree in a less martial approach. "Yes, that is correct."

"Then I shall do whatever I can to ensure that happens."

* * *

Loafers clicked against the training room of Beacon academy, followed by the clattered of heeled boots. The passage of students almost worming their way around the duo as if avoiding contact.

Not that Cole was not the intimidating fellow. The artificial arms were no help to that.

The two members of Team CELL continued on undeterred after their meeting within the headmaster's office, while the other members lingered to continue speaking. Cole, even with his skill of convincing those around him, was not a man of words.

Preferring more the thrill of combat and clash of steel than that of a desk job. Still, Ozpin enjoyed the faunus's just opinions. He found them enlightening and comforting in such a time of conflict. Ozpin would not have been surprised if he had chosen a more political position.

Back within the real world, Cole stood at one side of the chamber with Ebony on the other; the two squaring off. The tech in Cole's limbs chirped awake, with the segments clicking against each other as if warming up. His opponent stood her ground against the much taller faunus, twirling her bow in its dormant form to act as a shield on her left side. He would always give her props for initiating these spars.

"You ready there, Cole?"

"That depends on you..."

He received a grumbled denotation, the woman launching herself towards him at breakneck speeds. Still, he caught her mid-motion with a solid slug against her shield.

The two stood at a statement for a moment, before the team leader tossed away her shield arm and boot kicked her backward. Rolling with the attack to a crouch, Cole brought his palm forward to face her. Before she knew it, Ebony was on the defensive. She did her best deflecting bolts of kinetic energy that he directed towards her. Blocking yet another pulse of energy, she spun her lower body to force his arm away with a spinning heel kick.

Shaking off the brunt force, Cole tossed a few testing blows her way. Each of them either dodged elegantly or diverted away with the assistance of her shield. She just barely shifted her weight to evade another incoming strike, the metal fist striking the ground enough to send a few resounding quakes through the chamber.

"Tryin’ to kill me there?!"

That earned her a grin, the faunus tossing a hook that met its mark against her side while she questioned him. Wrong move on her part. His teammate skidded backward, cradling the injured area with barred teeth. Her aura had weakened the blow, but that did not make it hurt any less. While her leader proudly clenched the metal appendage into a fist.

"Not entirely..."

She rushed him on that note, lurching her shield arm into him only to be caught by her opponent with ease. With his attention upon the weapon before him, he would not catch the oncoming jab into his solar plexus, and another against his lower-left ribs.

Still, he bit through the ringing pain and brought another hand about the shield before him. In short, Ebony found herself spun in mid-air away for her to lose grip upon her armament.

Cole was not finished yet, extending a palm towards her and firing off a bolt of kinetic energy to propel her a short distance away. Taking the shield in one hand, he'd fling it like a frisbee towards her. She would have just enough time to duck as the weapon bit into the wall just above her.

Abandoning her shield, she lunged towards him to begin a series of blindly fast strikes upon him. Curling and uncurling his digits, Cole extended to parry and counter each and every one of his teammate's attacks. Spotting him toss a brutal haymaker in her distraction while using their height difference, Ebony ducked underneath with little effort.

Feeling the impact of her fist against his jaw, Cole shook his mess of hair from the strike only to be knocked away by her heel colliding with his shoulder. He met the wall beside her shield head-on, uttering a few pained groans.

The faunus would be sorely interrupted, sensing his oncoming teammate and her knee impacting against his chest. Knocking him back against the surface behind him and momentarily forcing the wind from his lungs.

What surprised him next, was her sudden grip upon the metal of his limbs and the rushing feeling of air for a few moments. That was until he was met with the hard surface of the chamber's floor against his spine.

Lurching himself to rise, he would catch the unsuspecting woman by the neck in a momentary chokehold, before tossing her to the wall in kind. Lucky for her, she was able to maneuver about quick enough to evade his advancing fist as it collided with her previous location.

Nabbing her discarded weapon with due haste, she barely managed to block another strike from his end. Spotting his leg beginning to rise in the form of a kick, she brought the shield to deflect the oncoming roundhouse.

In the moment of his hesitancy, she took it upon herself to bring the bridge of her shield against his elbow and keeping him still for the moment. That moment told the difference in strength between the two as Cole reached to grip the woman's neck and fling her into the wall again. She weightlessly flew against the surface as she cradled her bruised sides; shield clattering the floor.

The point of her attention, however, was the extended palm of her leader pointed at her face. A confident smirk was painted across his lips, the same hand switching to that of a gesture of helping her to her feet. One that she gratefully took and hobbled to her full height.

"That makes the score, my forty-five to your forty-two."

She huffed under her breath, obviously displeased in losing twice in a row in their daily spars. The pain he had shed from her strikes from before soon returned and he flinched rushing feeling.

"I got in some good ones in."

"You did. You are getting better at countering these."

Gesturing to his arms, as they continued to comment on each other's combative performance, erupting in laughs and jokingly jabbing at one another. All the while, making their way back to their dorm and much awaiting the sweet relief of rest. As they met the entrance to their dorm and practically kicked open the door, Ebony's curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Cole..." She began. The faunus had already begun unstrapping his combat boots before his attention was brought unto her. "Hmm?"

"Have you been... doin' alright?" Cole furrowed his gaze, turning upon the bedspread towards his teammate. "I've been hearin' ya toss and turn at some nights. Somethin's giving you a bother, isn't it?"

He shied away from her gaze, not at all denying her concern. She had in fact been correct in her assumptions. "I am... fine. Just the usual night terrors..." he grumbled as he waved a dismissive hand at Ebony's worrying expression.

"It isn't your fault, Cole. They wouldn't want you to be like this, Y'know?" She slumped against her own mattress, tucking her hands behind her head to lounge.

"I know..." his tone was obviously pained, and the reluctant answer did nothing to prove his point. "...it is a bit difficult. Being their team leader and all. Leona and Leopold were not simply our friends, Ebony. They were family. With our history… I would hope you understand."

She wrinkled her brow, shutting her hazel orbs from view as she turned from him. "Leona was a pain. Her brother was an ass. Nothin' more."

Cole could not mistake her amused tone, reaching to grip one of his pillows in his hands before he promptly vaulted it into her face. The soft surface impacted her nose and caused a pained cry from the girl, while her team leader only chuckled softly. "Oh. Y'think that's funny, huh?"

He sat rigid at the newfound severity in her tone, watching her rise from the comfort of her mattress. "N-Now... Ebony. You know I was only kidding around, rig-?" He was cut short, as a familiar soft surface cracked against his forehead. Knocked backward into his sheets by the sheer force, his teammate cheered triumphantly.

"Strike!"

The two of them burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, enjoying the time they had spent. Cole slunk a hand through his sable locks and brought them from his forehead to stare out at the setting sun through the dorm window.

"Suppose we should visit the Vytal festival tomorrow..."

The curt bunch of grumbling from his teammate brought his attention from the orange glow of the outside world. Ebony collapsed against her mattress once more and promptly turned over. He could not help the smile at his lips when hearing the muffled _'maybe'_ from her through her pillow.

* * *

The first few days into the Vytal Festival.

The celebration already hosting a menagerie of skilled fighters so far and entertainment below the stadium. Stands filled with all sorts of festivities and foodstuffs.

Team CELL, however, did not share that same luxury. The faint rays of sunshine peeked from the shut curtains against the sleeping faunus. He exhaled an irate groan through his lips, while cracks and pops filled the room.

The faint clicks and chirps of his ligaments activating would regrettably awaken his slumbering teammate. A morning routine for the system to ‘power-up’ similar to that of computer software.

"Mm... Cole just go without me..."

Spotting Ebony's nothing less than glorious sleeping patterns of her splayed out locks of hair and blankets tossed about her side of the room, Cole hummed a confirming answer to her request. She was not going anywhere like usual and would probably rise around late morning.

He swung his legs out to make contact with the carpet's comforting embrace, reaching across his form for his morning stretches.

Metallic digits trailed along the countless scarring over his backside, dwelling over his past and how he had earned such. As was part of his everyday morning. He wrinkled his nose at the sudden scent wafting from his unbathed skin, before finally making his way into the bathroom.

With the turn of the shower handle, searing hot water cascaded upon the male's worn shoulders, while his skin soon took a pinkish tint. His digits glided through his darkened locks of hair, undoing the matted segments bunched together and yesterday's grime from it. For a moment, he held his metallic limbs out in front of him to settle his gaze upon them.

Curling them into fists and releasing them, he would offer an exasperated sigh before switching the shower off. It was still so unfamiliar with the artificial limbs, even with how many years had passed.

Useful and all and forever grateful to the General for his support, Cole could still feel the lingering phantom pain of his original set.

He believed he would never truly grow accustomed to these... fakes.

But that was a thought for another day, as bare feet padded against the tile flooring and shifted to face the mirror. His fingers traced lines across his chin to inspect any changes to his face and the growing amount of stubble along his jawline.

He was beginning to look much unrulier the more he procrastinated shaving. As the wild-like appearance being more than likely from his father's faunus side. Catching the faint sounds of students bustling outside the dorm, Cole shook his head of any lingering thoughts and wrapped a towel about his waist.

* * *

Having settled himself at the festival grounds, Cole sat lounging at one of the tables nearest the fair booths. Students dashed about with cheery attitudes and the air felt warm with such. It was peaceful.

A mug of coffee lingered at the table beside him, the faunus being occupied with a newspaper, whilst a single metallic digit gently traced the rim of the beverage. The paper blocked all visible views of him besides his lower half. His loafers were comfortably situated atop the table by his side.

He quite enjoying his position. Even with how improper it looked. Difficult to believe from someone who had born and raised in Atlas.

He would lavish in these times where business was silent, and he could enjoy the little things. Feeling the comforting warmth of the autumn sun suddenly blocked out, the faunus lowered the paper to spot the perpetrator in action.

And quite the perpetrator she was. If the wolf faunus had a tail, it would be wagging.

He always took quite the liking in the woman's choice of attire, while his faunus ears perked up. Though he would never admit it of course, he continued his inspection. Yang Xiao-Long stood before him, in all her glory, with her arms situated under her chest. Her own stare glossed down upon him, while blonde curls drifting almost hypnotically in the light afternoon breeze. "Can I... help you?"

"Well, I saw your fight with your teammate. Yesterday in the Training room. Got me all excited watchin’ it go on."

Cole's brow furrowed at the statement, folding the newspaper to settle it by his beverage at the table. So she had spied on their sparring match. Not entirely unexpected as the two made quite the commotion.

He decided to play along. Amused by her curiosity, he nudged a seat forward and ushered her to take it. She happily obliged and plopped down beside him.

"It comes with experience and of the amount of years I have on others, Miss Xiao-Long."

"Y'know I prefer, Yang."

"I suppose it has been some time since we actually had a formal conversation, Yang."

She offered a toothy grin, situating herself against the table to glance over the faunus's form. Having already relaxed in the same vicinity of her friend. Cole, not at all minding the woman inspect him, would clear his throat to continue. "So... how has life had you? Teammates doing alright?

"Team's been fine! RWBY's the best there is for first years. And we're just gonna keep getting better, Wolfy. They're actually right over there."

He blinked, following her directed hand to the point of her attention; three multicolored women seated at the booth. They all, though, were currently keeping their collective gaze upon his interaction with their teammate. He recognized the trio quite well as their taste of fashion was a stark difference than the colors of the fairgrounds.

A single awkward movement of his arm was all he would offer the trio, being rewarded with a collection of waves and hollers.

Shaking his head of any lingering thoughts, Cole returned his amber-colored haze to the blonde before him. He'd gift the softest smile he could muster, while under the scrutinizing gaze of their onlookers. "Charming as ever."

"Oh yeah! They're great. Just gotta get over their weirdness. Ruby's been doing fine if you were wondering. Weiss is..."

"Weiss?"

She giggled at his remark and offered a nod in agreement. A lovely noise to behold. "Yeah that. Blake's sort’a the same. Everything's been awesome! How's Ebony?"

He perked a single eyebrow of her summary of her teammates, reaching to drain the rest of his beverage. "Ahh. Where to start... she is continuing with her studies. We have both been busy with… the Headmaster."

"You two doing super-secret missions again?"

Cole internally cursed as she began to rapid-fire questions at him, wondering why he or Ebony had ever mentioned what they do behind the school’s doors. "Yes. Yes. ' _Super-secret._ '" He chuckled behind his raised hand.

She seemed pleased with that answer, leaning against the table as they spoke. He and Yang held a small, yet odd connection. While he bonded with Ruby much before due to the pair being team leaders and offering her advice, her sister was a special case. They were never too close, rather Yang would offer flirts and short puns in his direction. The like of which he typically ignored or found quite amusing. It seemed he was the only one in the school to appreciate terrible comedy.

His connection to the sisters’ uncle also garnered room for acknowledgment. Having already known of the two with he and the avian huntsman’s relation. As their mothers and father.

From what he had heard, Ozpin took a particular liking into this team. Cole, similarly, had done the same. Their friendship and teamwork were quite considerable being first years. Still, he had remained in the fairgrounds long enough, even while enjoying Yang's company.

The soles of his dress shoes crunched the soil beneath him as he rose to his full stature; now glancing down at the student that had greeted him. The brawler, having to raise her head to look at him, was reminded once more the height disparity between the two. Strangely, she did not seem to mind.

"I saw your earlier match, Yang. Perhaps you and I can have a friendly spar sometime. I have seen you in action, but never up close. Hard to believe, we have never fought before. Perhaps you could show me what you have to offer?"

The words dripped from his lips before he could stop them, inwardly chastising himself for such an act. That was a first. He typically paid her flirting no mind. Perhaps it was the exhaustion settling in. She, however, seemed to hold no offense to his unintentional flirtatious gesture as she took a challenging step towards him. She slowly traced a finger along his chest from top to bottom. Those amber discs flickered from her finger to the lavender color.

"Maybe you will. See if you like any of them, Cole. How does today sound? I don't mind missin’ seeing a match."

"I-I’d rather much enjoy that. How about in an hour we meet at the arena?"

He did receive a rather forward wink from the blonde bombshell, her interest peaked. "I'd love that. I'll be seein’ you, Cole."

And with that, she took her leave from the table towards her team and leaving the faunus to his musings. Her long golden locks continued to dance in the sunlight as it practically radiated off her. The very same teammates now repeatedly barking out questions in her direction as she met up with them. He spotted them beginning to make their way to the stadium.

Cole, on the other hand, continued to stand with his arms crossed and watched the team retreat from the fairgrounds. All the while, a faint but noticeable smirk creased his lips. This might be more entertaining than he thought.

"Guess you and my niece are pretty friendly now, huh...?"

And just like that, it was gone.

Cole's cheerful demeanor retreated and now shrouded with his more commonly seen emotionless facade. The faunus shifted to the older man as he lounged in the seat Cole had used previously. The signature silver flask glinted in the afternoon light as the avian huntsman took a swig from the container.

"Yes. I know of her relation to you, Qrow. What of it?"

Qrow offered an uncaring shrug of his shoulders, taking another drink. There was no source of malice in his tone, but then again, he was never good at reading the drunkard. God only knew what was in that flask. "Just sayin' kiddo. She's Tai and Raven's kid. And she doesn't have the nickname 'Firecracker' for no reason. Be mindful there."

Cole's brow furrowed at the mention of the more reclusive of the Branwen siblings, with his amber orbs lowering to the countless swaying blades of grass.

He never did enjoy that woman, even with the few times they had interacted. Her nature irked him, even more now that she was a mother. What Taiyang had saw in that woman, Cole could not bring himself to understand. A long sigh exhaled from the faunus, all the while turning on his heel to take the seat across from the veteran huntsman.

"I think I can manage. How are things with Winter?"

The drunken guardian stiffened at Cole's words, lowering the flask from his lips as he offered a few bursts of uneasy chuckling. His fingers shakily screwed the top back to its home before pocketing the trademark item. Even the Atlas Specialist's name sewed fear in the old crow.

"She's... doin’ alright. James must've chewed her a new one. She's all bent outta shape about it. But I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a tough one."

Cole offered a nod, having understood the General's demeanor in most situations. Their scuffle in front of Beacon probably was not helping their case in defending themselves. Winter, being herself, was not exactly the type to even condone what she did back there, but with Qrow it was different. He had a certain charm to him that wooed her whenever he was within her vicinity. Yet, he pressed further.

"I didn't just mean about your little escapade in the courtyard... I meant in general. Are you two still...?"

Qrow's expression took a turn as he glanced away in personal solace; a shake of his head was all the answer Cole needed. He had begun to finally understand the subtle hints of the venerable man before him.

"She's... her. And I'm me. You can see the issues there, kiddo."

He took another drink, Cole nodding his head ever so slightly. The way of the huntsman was a dangerous one. One that risked the person's life day in and day out. Let alone the two would ever have any time with the distance between them. He sympathized with the old drunkard, the very same holding the Schnee sister rather closely. Though, he would never admit it of course. He would watch as Qrow finally pushed himself to stand, stretching out his arms with a pleasant sigh.

"We will see, Qrow. I am not about to go sweeping your niece off her feet." The weary huntsman snorted a chuckle, peering down at him.

Cole looked quite amused with his handiwork, even if he did not understand the reason for why he was going on with this little flirtatious gesture. Qrow's insightful gaze trailed over him in an effort of catching any hesitancy within the other huntsman.

"Good to know... But I think you've got a spar to go to. Try not to let her kick your ass too much now."

"I had not planned on it."


	3. Volume 1, Chapter 2

**Volume 1, Chapter 2; Privileges**

* * *

The stadium was alight with onlookers as today's newest contenders stood before each other at its center. Both of their respective teams had joined the audience along with team JNPR, CFVY, and other lesser-known teams.

Even a few staff members had elected to enjoy the upcoming spar between the two. Qrow, remained lounged against a pillar just outside of view, keeping his pointed gaze upon the match. Ebony waved her hand ecstatically through one of Cole's hoodies she had chosen to wear, the article of clothing much too big for her.

Speaking of the two contestants, the pair had not moved from their positions since they had entered the ring. Yang keeping herself quite content with Cole beginning to rid himself of his loafers in preparation for their match; his feet to padding along the metal flooring.

"Goin’ barefoot, are we?" Yang teased.

"It is much more comfortable. I cannot slip as much. So I thought I should at least give you a challenge."

He finished with the taunting raise of his brow towards her, shifting into a loose combat stance. His opponent mimicking him all the same. The two of them remained still for a moment, watching the subtle movements of each other’s body language. The arena filling with hushes and efforts to quiet each other until silence enveloped them all.

Yang was the first to lift off from her footing, launching jabs towards the faunus at a well-deserved pace. Cole, however, continued to effortlessly evade each strike as if dancing around her efforts. He was judging her strength more than anything, enjoying the match with the blonde brawler for the time being. His metal hand batted her right leg away as it rose in an effort to make contact with his shoulder.

Realizing her intent, Cole appeared behind her as she leaped forwards in attempt to grapple the him. Yang spun on her heel to drive her heel to his shoulder, which he caught without a second thought.

His metal limb shook under her weight, having much more force than appeared behind it and leaving him all but astonished. _‘Hm. She has Taiyang’s brute strength…'_

It was now Cole's chance to offer forth; tossing the woman's leg away as he loosely swung against her side. He would permit her to evade it. More for distraction than offering any true damage. He wished for more of this. The excitement of the moment overcoming the team leader’s thoughts.

Yang was skilled a fighter. And talented enough to keep up with his leisurely pace. A gift he noticed rather remarkable in just a first-year student.

She slide from his pursuit in an effort to gain her footing, but her opponent would offer her none. Planting one palm to the same floor, a towering leg out swept out towards her. Yang was caught unaware, tumbling to ground, but quick to roll backward and recover her bearings.

The fight had prolonged to a point where the faunus was beginning to loosen his restraints held. He copied her earlier efforts and tossed nimble jabs in her direction. Keeping her occupied.

Much quicker for the inexperienced eye to perceive, but at a rate generous enough for her. She barely evaded the onslaught but disclosed how quickly she could adapt to a situation. How he had danced circles around her earlier, but knowledgeable in the difference in skill.

_‘Good…’_

He would find surprise in how she could begin to trace his steps. In mirroring of how they fought. Their fists collided in reverberating impact that sent shockwaves through the arena.

The audience had begun to grow in excitement, filling the arena with hoots and other sounds of encouragement. Even they fell victim to the thrill of the arena. Qrow narrowed his pensive gaze at the faunus currently engaged with his niece. Judging the series of strikes meant for her.

Cole was indeed holding back.

The two remained at a standstill, leaving the blonde to heave over for a momentary breath. They launched towards one another, interlocking fingers at a struggle of the ages. Cole, however, abruptly loosened his grip for the other to buckle forth. Catching her neck and shoulder in his grip, he tossed her about as if weightless.

Their faces were close. Closer than Cole had previously anticipated. What he had not expected, was the pursuing of her lips into that of a kissing motion. The sudden puckering ruined all forms of concentration in the faunus and elicited a pink trace that dusted his cheeks.

The distraction, as Cole would soon realize, was just enough for Yang to maneuver forth from his hold. Her shoulder indented his abdomen and forced any remaining air to exhale at an unforeseen rate. Having thankfully landed back first against the cold stadium floor, he bore witness to the knee the blonde positioned at his chest. His arms held high above his head.

The Atlesian’s amber gaze was wide in shock at the revelation. She had turned the tables. His eyes switched from the delicate weight Yang offered to the area between his legs, to the lavender discs currently settled upon his own.

She appeared to be quite pleased with her handiwork.

As wonderful an experience it was to have the blonde situated atop him, Cole was not ready to forfeit the match. Yang would soon find herself vaulted away from the faunus’s lap with the assistance of kinetic energy erupting from his palms.

Having leaped to his feet once more, Cole lunged forwards. She would have no chance to recover. Now upon the defensive, he fired bolts of energy towards her. Observing how she maneuvered to evade and block with her own weaponry.

At a certain point, she had blocked in a manner hoping to successfully guarantee her chance at turning the match in her favor. She would be sorely mistaken. The faunus’s arm bent in an unorthodox manner and caught her from her concentration. The bolt seared through the strands of gold as she narrowly dodged the attack.

The same strands fluttered to the ground between them.

A lasting silence filled the arena thereafter, causing the faunus’s brow to furrow. His arms lowered in the lack of applause or vocal encouragement. _‘Odd…’_

Rather befuddled by the sudden change in tone, Cole resumed his attention back to his opponent. And thankfully he did, as he scarcely skirted about a strike meant for his skull. Fire billowed from her person and licked the skin stained with sweat. He no longer stared into the pleasant lavender discs but bloodied red circles.

He hissed as the flames tasted his skin and clothing, observing how rampant she had become. _‘It is just as my semblance… How could I forget?’_

Caught unaware for a fist to squarely impact his jaw and solar plexus. Air shot from the refuge of his lings and spittle flew past lips. Cole was tossed backwards against the cold flooring, cradling his aching muscles. _‘Now… I am truly regretting this decision…’_

“Definitely a rib…” He muttered, pushing himself to stand. He gripped at the battered fabric still clinging to his chest, tearing it from its previous home. Hollers and hoots echoed from the stands, earning a curse to simmer from his lips. “Teenagers…”

Slipping into that of a more skilled stance, Cole prepared himself for the beast that wished for his injury. Metal fingers gestured for the blonde to near in a taunting gesture, earning his keep as she did. He was quick to act.

He expertly maneuvered past her grip and grappled her by the shoulder and hip. Forced from her footing, Yang found no purchase until her backside impacted the ground. Her skull rear-ended the steel surface.

Or else it would have if not for the metal palm securing such. A long exhale poured from him, shaking his head. The semblance had simmered away and left her barely conscious.

Her eyelashes fluttered awake, perceiving Cole with a knee on her outward side. He managed a weary smile, staring down at her. “Welcome back to the world of the living, Yang. I am sad to say though… you lost.”

While electing to rise from his kneeling form, Cole would find himself on the receiving end of a different path. Still holding some form of strength in her grip, she wrought him down and alternated their positions so that she resided atop him.

“Nope! I win.”

He awkwardly cursed beneath his breath, waving his hands about as they were currently situated away from her. A reddened stain stung at his face as she stared down at him in an almost predatory gaze. Nearly glowing like spotlights. “Fine… I yield. Just… get off of me… _please_.”

She regrettably rose from her position, leaving the faunus to stiffly rise himself. Students had begun making their way from the arena, seeing that the match had met its end. Classes would begin shortly nonetheless. The RWB of her team and Ebony made their way towards the two fighters with a multitude of emotions.

"Honestly Yang, must you flirt with everything that moves?" Weiss's judgmental tone was nearly impossible to miss. The hoodie Ebony had worn impacted her leader's face, knocking a few bits of sense into him.

“Aw, hush your face. I’m just havin’ a little fun, Ice Princess.”

The heiress huffed, shaking her head at the blonde's antics and offered Cole a glance of... concern?

She had not exactly enjoyed his interaction with Winter, but she would remain to confirm her teammate had not inflicted any permanent damage. With the faunus turning to face her, Weiss's snow-white orbs would widen to rival dinner plates at how close she was to his bare, scarred chest. Her life in Atlas seeing far less of the opposite sex in action.

The same quickly covered as Cole lowered the material over himself. A faint, but noticeable crimson spreading over her face until she shook the growing inappropriate thoughts from the recesses of her mind.

"C-Cole... I hope she didn't harm you very much. She is very protective of her hair."

“I… I am fine, Weiss. Thank you.” She hurriedly nodded her head, turning on her heel in an act that greatly perplexed him. Nevertheless, he returned his attention to his teammate and the two elected to leave.

However, as they did so, his faunus ears perked at the sudden holler gestured towards him. While stealing a glance behind them, he was granted the sight of the blonde in action. Bringing two fingers to her lips and blowing a make-believe kiss in his specific direction.

If steam could erupt from his person, it would have. Pink dusting his cheeks as he stiffened in posture. Cole stepped from the arena with due haste with Ebony trailing not far behind. She appeared to enjoy the displeasure her teammate experienced in the face of flirtatious motions.

* * *

"Cole...? Cole...? Cole?!"

Once the two members of team CELL had returned to their form, Cole had brought it upon himself to reside within the bathroom until further notice Ebony, quite finished with how the faunus was feeling continued to bring her fist upon the fragile wood plank. “Cole. C’mon… It’s just Yang. She’s teasin’ you. Now c’mon. Actin’ like a baby.”

A muffled groan would be the finality of her answer, grumbling to herself. She cradled her forehead and offered what sounded to be a relinquished sigh. There would be no helping her comrade in his time of… need?

“Alright… Well, when you figure out what you’re doin’ there, furball, I’ll be here.”

Their dorm fell into a comforting silence as the bowman surrendered her weary form to her mattress. Her leader’s worn frame slackened against the door’s other side. Raising one of his artificial limbs, his eyes danced along the metal’s curves and indents. A fidget he would find himself upon many times of late.

Regrettably, his musings would be cut short at the ringing of his scroll. Hastily bringing the device from his pant pocket, his sable brow furrowed at the requesting message of Beacon’s headmaster. A few taps of the screen referred a reply in confirmation of their arrival before tossing the device off to the side.

Perhaps it was his faunus heritage, but he abruptly sniffed at the air. Having been led to his underarm, he recoiled at the wretched scent that wafted forth. “Suppose I _could_ usea shower…”

* * *

Thus, at the definiteness of his shower and Ebony’s awakening, the two found themselves in the elevator ride towards the Headmaster’s office. While the two did act as a form of service to the secretive group of administrators, their visits had grown more frequent. While not at all minding the silver-haired man's company, he couldn't help but ponder what reasoning he had this time for their meeting.

His thoughts were left unfinished as the elevator doors swung open for the two to be greeted by the collective gazes of not only Ozpin, but Ironwood, Qrow, and Glynda.

Cole’s perplexed expression was obvious to the naked eye, leaving the Beacon Headmaster to clear his throat. “I would like to thank you for arriving on such short notice, you two. For now, I will hand over our conversation to the General. As it was actually _he_ that requested your arrival.”

The pair blinked curiously, offering their attention to their attention. The Atlas Headmaster stiffened in posture beneath their collective gazes, appearing less than his typical cold and calculated demeanor. His hands were clammy with a restless exterior, whilst his eyes flickered away from his former students every occurrence they met.

“C-Cole… Ebony. Thank you for coming. I… There were some recent developments within Atlas that I believed… I believed you should know about.”

The teammates shared a brief glance at one another, remaining curious at the General’s mannerisms. The shieldmaiden shrugged unknowingly. “Alright… what it is it?” The faunus questioned; already growing quite tired of the exchange.

“I would hope you remember your original teammates. Leona… and Leopold Tidalus, correct?”

James took notice in how the two’s stances braced at the labeling of their past partners. Cole would be the one to hesitantly nod in anticipation for whatever revelations could be conspired. “Atlas…” The General began. “…fairly recently. Has found… their bodies. They are alive. Th-They are in a recovery room but will arrive in Beacon shortly.”

Silence.

Gut-wrenching silence is all that followed the man’s words. The other guardians held their tongues in wait at the students’ responses. Of course, they had known beforehand due to their status in the inner circle, and they understood the horrors of losing said teammates.

Ebony remained wide-eyed and dumbfounded in her step, nearly collapsing to her knees in the process. Cole, on the other hand, remained silent as she did but shielded by the mask of sable locks over his expression. A single nearly inaudible phrase was uttered. Beneath the clock of hair, amber was wide as his teammate’s. The admission dawning upon him.

Scenes of the past splattered his mind like paint upon a canvas. Drawing upon the terrors of their failed expedition. How their bodies were mangled. How he and Ebony had hardly survived. The bloodied faces of Leona and Leopold shambled forth in his mind.

Ever present. Never leaving.

“Cole…? Ebony…?”

In an attempt at reassuring at least one of them, Ironwood placed a hand atop the young team leader’s shoulder. An action he had performed so many times before.

Or at least he would have if not finding himself forced from his stance to crash against the glass barrier of the office wall. Ebony was not there to hinder the faunus; left to settle at her knees upon the realization. Cole’s plated fingers forcibly seized the Atlas Headmaster’s collar and wrestled his face near his own.

“You… **KNEW**!?” The faunus roared accusingly. Fury stained his once peaceful amber visage. All focused upon the man he had once called that of a father.

“I… I didn’t know how else to tell you an-…”

“Tell me? Tell me what?! That you lied to me, James?! To Ebon?! To their parents?!” The office’s other occupants began to grow increasingly uneasy at Cole’s reaction. Not at all disagreeing with his emotion. They wished for him to not outright murder the General. Glynda, always a voice of reason to Cole, daringly stepped forth and placed a hand along the boy’s arm.

“Cole… please. Let him explain himself.” The despondent look the Professor received was not what she had expected. She tentatively took a step back, observing the faunus finally permit James the chance to be released.

Ozpin resettled himself at his desk while Qrow unscrewed his flask, believing the bout between the two of them to last some time. James offered Glynda a grateful nod, but before he could resume Cole would cut the interaction short.

" _You_  approved of the mission I asked for my team.  _You_  allowed us to go to that village.  _You_  let us go.  _You_... are the reason team CELL is in shambles.  _You_ are the reason they are like thi-!"

"I did it because I believed in you four!" Now it was the remainder of the office’s tenants to revel in surprise and grace themselves with an awaiting silence. James permitted his gaze to droop, closely mesmerized by the gears in constant motion at their feet. “You four…were not only my most prized team. You did not only earn the highest ranks because of your scores. But because of your unity. You were more than just students to me. I believed in your abilities. In all of you. No matter how much I regretted sending you four on that mission, I still relented. Out of faith for the four I held so close."

His attention fell to Cole specifically, shaking his head in near disbelief. “Especially you, Cole. After everything you had been through. I wanted you to experience it all. For you two enjoy life.”

Glynda brought her hands to cover her mouth that hung agape as the other guardians shared the appalled demeanor. A moment passed for the faunus to truly comprehend the gravity of the General’s words. How truthful had he been? Did he truly wish for his happiness?

He needed time.

The Atlesian boy turned on his heel from the group in the direction of the elevator. “Cole…” Halting mid-step as the doors slid open, he stole a glance toward the professor who wore a worried expression of her own. She had not witnessed such a look in the boy’s eyes in some time. Since his initial arrival.

“I… I just need some time to think…”

Ebony was not far behind him as she lifted herself to join her teammate in the elevator. With a final click, the doors were shut, and the four guardians were left to their own considerations. James remained against the glass, feeling the ever-skeptical gaze of Qrow upon him. Those crimson slits narrowed in thought.

Why’d you do it, Jimmy? Why’d you hide it from them for so long?

Tugging the silk cloth from one his fingers, digit by digit, Ironwood inspected the silver-plated palm now upon display for those gathered. The design was near parallel to Cole’s in its design and shape. From the surprise in not only the Signal professor but the others, it seemed this was the first time any had laid eyes on the General's new appendage.

“It…is what every Headmaster and Professor does, Qrow. Protect their students as best they can…”

* * *

The chill of the late afternoon breeze licked against Cole’s chin as he remained p perched against the railing of the dorms’ rooftop. The secluded point he favored had been a place of refuge since his admittance to the academy. So many years. So much time. It offered some amount of peace and solitude the likes of which he desired.

His eyes drifted to the sky, observing the outline of every cloud that drifted in the peace-colored skyline. He almost forgot everything else in the world. All his worries. His past. His mistakes. All left, for him to enjoy the serenity of nature.

“…hey.”

Brought from his stupor unexpectedly, Cole brought a hand to rifle through the darkened locks of hair that clung to his head and shook freely. He recognized full well the voice that had spoken even before he had switched his gaze from the atmosphere. Yang stepped from the entrance towards him and leaned against the opposite side. With her backside to him, her golden threads threatened to weave into his own sable colored ones.

“What’s… got you so down, Wolfy?”

Surprising her with a deft leap over the railing, he situated himself beside her. Amber detected the inquiring nature of those pair of lavenders. No hidden intentions. She just… cared. Merely a few moments had passed as the two stared at one another, and yet it felt as if hours had instead. Initially reluctant to turn away, Cole cleared his throat for them to clumsily turn.

“I was not always a student here, Yang. You know that. Atlas. It is why I know the General so well. I was the leader of their best team. CELL. You have Ebony and me here. But, others were not so lucky.”

He paused to garner how well she had followed. “Leona and Leopold Tidalus. I knew them when I first admitted to Atlas. Twins that worked in perfect unison. But… my mistake cost them their lives. Or… what we believed. The General apparently has recovered them and is currently healing their injuries. They will _then_ arrive here.”

“So...?”

Cole twirled about to face the blonde incredulously; eyes widened in astonishment at the single word that had earned such a reaction. Yang, however, did not appear to be finished. “So what? Shouldn’t you be glad? They’re alive.” She spotted the tenseness in his jawline, drawing away from her visage. “You… blame yourself. Don’t you?”

Her words cut deeper than any knife or blade that had ever met his skin. His teeth clenched into a near shattering embrace. She was right. “I cannot help but believe so. I was and still am their leader. It was _my_ responsibility to keep them safe…”

His throbbing grip on the railing had nearly caused the metal to warp under the amount of force. Yet, it felt the soft hold of her hand gently trace the workings of his plated hand. She shifted a few inches closer to his person as if to earn herself a more comfortable position. “You can’t keep blamin’ yourself for what happened. Y’know?” Their fingers intertwined with one another’s; clinging to each other. “They probably are… just as happy to know you’re alive too. I think you should think about that instead.”

He sharply shied away from her stare, knowing full well she could spot the faint pink coloration to his cheeks. Even with so much in his life, it was still near impossible to speak with her on such a level. And in such proximity. And yet, he found himself drawn to her. A warmth he had not had in his life for such a time.

She smiled cheerfully once he returned to her, feeling nothing but comfort from her.

"Cole... you just gotta be strong in this. It's… gonna suck. I know it will. I've been there. But all you can do… just like my Uncle Qrow would say, is keep movin’ forward. You've probably heard him say that with how close I've seen you two."

The thought earned a short laugh from him, further elating the blonde at his change in attitude. “Thank you… Yang. For everything…”

She gently nudged her head against his, leaning further into him against the railing. He permitted her to rest it just in the nape of his neck. The two sharing the moment with one another. His chest felt so warmhearted. Reassured. The feeling of her against him calmed whatever worries that plagued him. It was refreshing.

He could have stayed like this forever.

* * *

Cole had hoped he had the chance to sleep off the previous evening’s happenings. Seeing as it was indeed a Saturday, neither of the two dared to acknowledge their alarms. The warm hold of his mattress reminded him of how he and Yang had stayed together for several hours. Almost akin to that of a high school girl, he clutched the pillow into a tighter embrace.

What a life.

With an impulsive crack, the door to their dorm was wrenched from its hinges. The sound of steel impacting the wall roused both from their slumbering shells and rose to the contender. Cole was already at one knee, palm outstretched with a charge of kinetic energy humming to fire within it. Ebony was quick to wrap her fingers around the firearm she kept behind her bed frame, cocking the hammer back and taking aim.

Both, however, would find themselves without an enemy as the pensive gaze of Professor Goodwitch stood waiting in the doorway.

“Glynda…?”

“Follow me. You can change later. **NOW**!” She gave no sign of answering the faunus’s question as the two leaped from their sheets to follow with due haste. Ebony shot her leader a questioning glance. One he returned with an unknowing shrug. Both were in the dark on what was to come.

Once the doors to the office had swung accessible, Glynda wasted little time in resuming her post beside the Headmaster’s desk. Ironwood, having arrived earlier, was caught in a heated debate with Qrow. The pair would halt their conflict momentarily as the newcomers entered, as the General adjusted his tie and the avian huntsman took another drink from his flask.

Poor. Poor Ozpin sat with his crown situated at his hands. Only choosing to look up once the newcomers had entered. “Cole. Ebony. Good to see you could make it.”

The dark-skinned marksman snorted back in a dismissive manner, settling both hands at her waist in the process. “Not like we had much’a choice with Glyndy! Almost shot her when she slammed our door open.”

The Headmaster tossed a questioning glance in his assistance’s direction; one she did her best to avoid. “Anyways… James, Qrow and I have recently uncovered something while the two of you slept. Something we believe you should see yourself…’

Before any of them could request for an explanation, a screen hummed to life and appeared between them and the headmaster at his desk. The image was hazy in quality but was just visible enough to show an image of a woman. A particular woman the two members of team CELL knew all too well.

The images of the past struck through his mind like shots from a rifle. The faunus stood in stunned silence as the collective group all awaited a proper reaction. “…she is here…?” He murmured, earning his teammate to take hold of his hand in her own.

“And her two goons from the looks of it…” Qrow was correct on that assumption, as two other individuals could be seen behind her and following with specific intent. The hologram did nothing but provide them with an image.

“This was found upon Beacon surveillance not too long ago. The three of them are apparently using Haven academy uniforms and going around saying that they're from the very same."

"So she's here... After finding her in the White Fang hideout. Do we have any idea why specifically in Beacon? It has to be in working with the Fang." Cole's question rung around the room, it's occupants pondering the very same.

"We don't know her motives yet. But we have to act swiftly and-."

"That's just like you! Isn't it, James?! Rushing into the fray with no shape of a second thought at all!"

Ironwood was cut off at the sudden protest of Ozpin's assistant, Glynda backing him into a corner as she did. James was not one to back down, however, as he redoubled and refuted her claim. "You're saying we do nothing?! That we wait for her to act and take how many lives, Glynda?!"

The shouting in the room began to increase as Qrow encouraged Glynda's point, much to the Atlas headmaster's chagrin. The trio began to go forth once again, almost as if they had forgotten that the team had arrived.

"Enough!" The team leader's voice rang through the office, slamming his metal palm upon the desk hard enough to rattle it. Ebony, however, made her way to push Ironwood and Glynda from each other. "I understand your crave to end this quickly, James. I do... More than anyone. But if we intervene we might never get another chance to find out what she or... Salem is planning..."

"Then we capture her and question her for information!"

"You're not  _getting_  it, James!" Cole was losing what sort of patience he had in this conversation if any at all. Having been dragged out of bed and clad in only a sleeveless shirt and gym shorts.

He was cold. And he was beyond irritated. "She will _never_ rat out Salem! And whatever torture you could be thinking about is child's play from what she could do. Use your damn head, James... because I have an idea."

That statement caught not only the General but room's other occupants as well. An expectant stare was pressed upon him, causing him to roll his jaw in thought. He massaged his forehead, taking a few steps towards the screen once again.

"We wait... And you all will observe as I meet her.  _Peacefully_. I will find out as much as I can, without making too much of a move. As old friends..." His head slunk as he played the possible events in his head over and over again. His teeth grit together at the possibilities that could unfold. He hated it. No. Detested it.

Qrow was the first to speak, swirling the liquid in his flask about as he did. "So, you want us to play back up while you go in for investigation? I don't like it... but other than do nothing I don't see much else a choice... And you two have _some_ history.”

Cole nodded as he took notice of Ebony's furrowed brow, while the girl was obviously displeased with the idea. "Ebony. I will be fine. It will be done before we know it." He then refocused his gaze upon Ozpin through the hologram. "I will relay anything I have back to you and keep it quick and quiet. She will probably want to speak with me privately."

The headmaster's pointed gaze was expressionless, emphatically watching the image until the ivy gaze settled upon his student. "Go then. And please, Cole... _be_ safe." The faunus returned with a nod, stepping from the office with Ebony in tow.

The elevator ride was a quiet one before Ebony finally broke the silence. "Y'know, you don't have to do this alone." Her tone was earnest, devoid of the usual jovial attitude she had.

Cole exhaled a sigh he had been holding in for some time, rolling his jaw thoughtfully. "I have to do this. I have had to do it for some time now. I knew the day would arrive… It was only a matter of time."

Then there was silence again.

"I could, however, use someone to distract her goons as Qrow so delicately put it." He watched her lips curve into a smile, slamming her fist into her open palm.

"Hell yeah! Cole and Ebony back in business, baby!"

* * *

This was the place.

The typical Beacon dorms had ended roughly five minutes before their arrival. This having been the guests' rooms. It had, of course, been the last door to choose from. A more ominous aura emanated from its entrance.

Cole cast a glance to Ebony behind him, observing her tentatively waiting for the encounter. It was now or never. The faunus rapped his fingers against the wooden surface several times. A bit of commotion could be heard past the barrier between as they waited. The team leader having looked to his companion once more.

A pregnant pause ensued until a confirming click sounded for the entrance of a rather short woman with sea-green hair and skin similar to that of Ebony’s. She and Cole exchanged a wordless exchange, believing she undoubtedly recognized him. “Can I help _you_ with anything?”

The emphasis on the terminology did not go unnoticed. She was fake. The action causing his sable brow to knit. “I am here to see her. We have a past…” He trailed off, until uplifting once more. “I am not looking for a fight.”

That certainly earned him a reaction. Mixtures of shock, uncertainty, and suspicion. She held up an index finger in the universal sign of requesting a moment, before disappearing back within. Another glance was pressed in Ebony’s direction, warranting him another unknowing shrug.

He was a patient man. Offering them whatever time they needed to prepare. Surely they knew there was little they could do since their discovery in the Academy. He began to fidget with his scroll for a moment before the door swung ajar once again. Oh, how his astounded expression betrayed him.

She had certainly grown from her past self in full regard. Fully developed in the sense of all cases. He could not fight the urge as his gaze scanned her in the Haven Academy uniform. Her midnight colored locks swayed as she mimicked his reaction. Both stood akin to that of fools in the lasting silence.

Each had changed.

"Cinder."

"Cole."

The slight edge in tone was shared between them, easily explaining the lack in emotion held. As if they had interrupted something. “And Ebony…? My. My. What a reunion we have. I had hardly recognized you…” She took in his newfound appearance more, running a long nail against her bottom him.

_‘Like a piece of meat…’_

“I would care to talk in private. If I may? We have a bit of… catching to do.” His words had merely piqued her curiosity, while her two subordinates professed their disagreements and disapproval of the idea.

Cinder, however, ceased their conflicting views with a single raise of the hand. "I would be happy to. Mercury. Emerald. Why don't you socialize with Ebony here outside? I'm sure Cole and I will only take a moment."

He stalked past the glares shot his way and offered a single glance back to his teammate. A wordless acknowledgment of their progress was made through a nod. He had arrived. The dorm was near similar to his own, side for the lacking in furniture. His critical stare fixated upon her once he had finished scanning the room.

“So, what did you wish to speak with me of, Cole? After you so rudely left me wanting last time…” She occupied her being atop the mattress across from him and laid along her side with an arm draped about her stomach. He swallowed the lump in his throat beginning to form, switching from her gaze.

Cole understood this behavior all too well, choosing to cross the metal appendages over his chest instead of reacting to the tantalizing scene before him. "I shall get straight to the point..." His pointedness appeared to sour her mood. “…why are you here? You and I both know you are not from Haven. What is this game you wish to play?”

Fingers drummed along the plate bicep as she waved a dismissive hand at his questioning. He was sure she was not entirely taking their conversation with a serious denotation. “I cannot simply enter in my own terms? Oh. I believed you know that well, my dear.” He crushed the welling sense of disgust that lingered with her calling him anything besides his name. “I am simply visiting. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“You mean for me to believe you do not have some sort of scheme? After our last meeting. Forgive me if I find this hard to believe.” He gestured to the doorway with the jab of his thumb. “And who might these new blind followers you have found yourself with be ?”

She waved her hand once more on the subject matter. Caring little for the topic at hand. “Simple comrades. Nothing _truly_ special about them. They will outlive their use…” He mouthed a _‘right’_ as she spoke, amber directing away from her. 

“And do they know your… allegiance? Hardly worth your _precious_ time if they are but simple tools.”

The sickening sound of her laughter filled the room, causing him to grow increasingly uneasy. “They will show their potential soon. Whether they truly ally or not does not matter. Expendable tools come and go….”

Cole's grip on his bicep tightened as metal scraped against metal. ' _She said it with such ease._ ' He quitted his concerns and bit down on his tongue for a moment. The woman having always been like this.

“So… where do you go from here? I hardly found you for the celebratory type.” Another set of giggling, holding a hand to hide her lips from view. Such a bittersweet sound.

“I have my own task, Cole. But you know me so well… that I would never offer such information without something in return. Else I would… _Fall_.”

Amber widened at the sudden appearance of her lithe physique upon him, having rid the distance between them in such short notice. She did not hide the enjoyment she reaped from his tenseness in posture. A smile that sent shivers through his spine. 

_‘I did not even see…’_

Thoughts were cut short as her nails delicately traced along his pectoral. He was uncomfortable, and she knew this. Why could he not move? She held no quarter over him. So, why could he not move? Her predatory gaze stared into his own as she resumed her path towards her chin.

A nail bit into the skin of his collarbone. While not enough to pierce through with his Aura, it certainly earned her a reaction. He abruptly caught her hand his own grip, finally breaking the metaphysical hold she had held over him. How he desired to break whatever bones in such a limb.

How it was so tempting. To elicit some form of pain from the woman that has caused him so much. He would earn no chance in the matter, however, as he felt her knife-like grip around his neck. To have such a strength in her considerably smaller form astounded him. Where did it come from?

Was this truly the power gap between them? Desperation began to simmer in his core, hastily quieting it so that his opponent would not have the pleasure in perceiving it. “Cole…” She spoke barely above a whisper. “…do us both a favor, will you? I do not wish to kill you… even if you believe I do. So, why don’t you walk away from the chessboard of pawns Ozpin has collected. And live…”

“…perhaps you won’t lose as many friends this time…”

Cole’s eyes burst wide in the jab towards him, daring to match her voracious sight. He would not be beaten so easily. Not in such a way. A form of growl slipped from between his teeth, abruptly alternating their positions so that her backside struck the wall.

“Oh…?” She did not appear all that threatened by their rotating stances, staring up at him in an almost pitying manner. “…did I touch a nerve? Why don’t you just.. do what you do best? And run back to Ozpin with your tail between your legs like the dog you are. Or did you finally grow some teeth?”

The blind fury washed through his eyes. She could see it as much as he could. It felt so good to finally not be upon the receiving end. And yet, she had always managed to turn it in her favor. Why? Why? Why?

Metal digits slunk about her throat, aching to fully contract about the tender flesh. The two were closer than he had anticipated, and it struck him in such a fashion. Her golden eyes danced from his as she exhaled a soft and sensual groan past her lips. The reaction was genuine. That much for sure. His core burned with a wrenching desire.

He still felt for her. No matter how she had hurt him.

He was torn.

His eyesight wavered for a moment, slackening in his intensity. The grip about her throat loosened to a degree that she took considerable action towards. His footing was lost as the floor struck his backside. A pained gasp was wrought from his lips, proposing the woman a venture in her endeavors.

She took it upon herself to trace her canines and tongue along the tender skin of his neck, still sprawled atop him. His jaw hung agape as she worked. He was powerless to her insatiable cruelty. Heavy gasps for air were made as she near suffocated him beneath the weight of her drive. His form shivered as she punctured the skin and earned herself a mark upon it.

Her mark.

She sat up from his flustered with an almost uninterested countenance, still residing atop his waist. “Oh. How dreadful… the wolf bent and collared so easily… and after so long.”

He clutched at his neck and stared up at her with a tear-stricken glare. How could she keep winning like this? He was free of her for so long. And yet, she continued to best him.

He had to be rid of her. Some manner of doing so. He recalled back to Ebony. Yang. The Order. Steel fingers found purchase along her shoulder blades, momentarily startling her. He would take this chance in ridding her from himself in a rather jarring fashion. She squarely impacted the edge of the desk nearest them before

The enchantress watched in disbelief as he silently made for the door. “You… You think you can just walk away?” His grip upon the handle halted at her questioning, stealing a glance behind him to her awaiting visage.

“I am just returning the favor…”

The faunus paid the two outside the dorm no mind and took Ebony by the shoulder in a single motion. Her subordinates retreated back to the room in a rush as he and his teammate left them to their considerations. A longing pain stung at his center, aching for a release.

Fall.

The word had spurned an insight into his attention. While but a simple four-letter word to most individuals of Remnant. The order had to know of this. The peril their inadvertent guest had not caused them.


	4. Volume 1, Chapter 3

**Volume 1, Chapter 3; Ambitions**

* * *

The frigid raindrops of the showerhead coated his shoulders in an effort to soak away the grime lingering upon his skin. The faunus offered no acknowledgment in minding the temperature as his wolf ears flicked against its touch. The precipitation rang against the metal of his arms and trailed through each crack in the plates. They chirped as he rose each to inspect.

_‘Disgusting…’_

A vision of her face crackled in his mind, causing him to outwardly flinch. His sable brow furrowed as the fingers curled into fists. He had wished for it to have gone another way. It was always like this.

How the memories of their relationship elated his wearied form. But, the flashes of pain that he felt in their darkest of moments. There was some joy in it. As little as it was.

She was the victor in that dispute. No matter how he thought around the subject. She had earned a reaction from him in the worst way possible. And yet, he still drew upon her.

_‘What if…?’_

He snappishly shook his head to rid the hypotheticals and claw at his drenched crown in frustration. “Damn it…” He cursed, laying his backside against the tile. “I am a fool. To believe anything could arise from that idea…”

His vision fell to the arms once more and turned them over in the shower’s cascade. “I cannot allow it to happen again…”

The Atlesian had informed the incident to his teammate. Ebony, being the constant supportive shoulder he required, did as she always did. Consoled him. For she knew of the relationship between them for when they still remained in the northern country. She knew the horrors her companion had endured.

Once they had dared to venture the Headmaster’s office, a different opinion was beheld. None of the four appeared content with how little knowledge the faunus had gathered. Not concerning how awkward the explanation felt.

Ozpin, however, remained quiet. He was eternally as such. A mystery. Cole had known the silver-haired man for years now and still, no information on his personal life had been revealed. Where did he stand? What were his motives sides securing safety for Vale?

Yet, all agreed the jeopardy Cinder had spurned. The single word she had uttered and put specific emphasis on grossed their concern.

The Fall Maiden.

Qrow had informed them of how she had stolen a half of the previous Maiden’s power so long ago. How she intended to acquire the other half was unknown by them. For now, they would prepare for the worst.

Still, Cole believed his mission a failure. He had only won them so little learning. While Ozpin did offer his condolences, he passively instructed the faunus to keep watch over his previous lover. A task he adamantly accepted.

With that thought, he departed from the shower to gaze into his reflection. The mirror would bear him a witness to the subtle changes in his expression. The guilt that wracked his features.

A long exhale followed thereafter, examining how his image showed his intuitive appearance. “Get it together…” He chided himself and forced the thoughts from his mind. “I suppose I _should_ get ready for the match today…”

* * *

The tournament had thankfully alleviated the spirits of the mater. The crowds roared with thoughtless anticipation of how the next match could unfold. Cole never anticipated how it could earn an exaggerative reaction. He had never truly experienced a competition such as this.

The contestants had already arrived, and their matches commenced with an audience near ballistic over their latest forms of entertainment. A familiar set of golden strands caught his eye while accompanied by their Schnee teammate. So… that is whom we shall watch today…”

“Cole, you came!” The identifiable high-pitched tone could only mean…

“Ruby!” He proclaimed, deftly grasping the smaller team leader in an embrace and thoroughly twirling her in the air. As light as a feather and easily weight a fraction of what he did. Once she had settled, she practically dragged him through the seats for where the feline-faunus resided. The two previous Fang members exchanged a cool wave of the hand before Cole took a seat beside the crimsonette.

“You almost missed it!” The scythe-wielder began padding his arms with her fists in a pouting manner. The ferocity of a puppy in his eyes as he took the time to lightheartedly ruffle her locks.

“I arrived did I not?”

She managed to slither from his grip afore refocusing her attention on the arena. The match had already reached its climax with Yang launching herself after her opponent in a rather immature method. There was always a temper on that one.

“They’re doomed…” He deadpanned, having observed her continuously lose whatever patience still resided in her form. “Anger truly is something she needs to work on…” He received an agreeing nod from the women seated beside him.

A faint vibrate in his pant pocket alerted him to his scroll, fishing the item free. A single sable brow turned upwards as he unlocked the device. A message from the Headmaster. _‘Oh… this is never a good sign…’_

' _Cole. I'd like to ask that you take some time to relax after yesterday's... incident. You deserve the rest with all the hard work you've been doing. Glynda agrees and I suppose that means it is final. Please, Cole. Do try and enjoy the festivities._ '

 _‘Or…not.’_ The concern from the two Beacon staff earned a curve of his lips. He always did respect the efforts made by both he and Glynda to act as foster parents. An act James and even Qrow had elected to join in. The thought of having some of Remnant’s most powerful figures as one's guardians was a pleasant thought.

Though, perhaps they were correct. He was truly stressing himself over the past incidents that had transpired. He was but one man. Maybe he did deserve a short break from it all _. ‘I shall relay this back to Ebony when next we se-…’_

“COLE!” He was sharply dazed from his thoughts, rounding on the crimsonette in a hurried fashion. The girl had currently enfolded herself about her arm and gestured to the stage. The match had ended. Leaving Yang and Weiss to be the day’s victors.

“Let’s go meet them. Quick!” Ruby would be the first to dash from their location. No doubt with the assistance of her semblance in that regard. He stole a careful glance in Blake’s direction, attentive in how she had brightened with her admittance to the academy.

“How are things…?” He began as they made their way towards the remainder of team RWBY. “I am sorry… I feel like it has been some time since we have last spoke.”

She presented him with a soothing turn of the lips, shaking her head in the process. “Things are fine. It’s… nice here. Much better than I deserve. Much better than _we_ deserve…”

He made a silent method in agreeing with her statement, watching as the bow atop her head twitched with anticipation. Such a simple way of hiding one’s heritage. Not that he minded.

Once they had finally arrived at the meeting area, the girls all came together in a rather heart-warming embrace. The act relieved any uneasiness of their progress as a team. Enlightening to see a first-year group connect so well.

He had, however, caught the eye of the certain blonde brawler in the group. The faunus observed her remove whatever distance held between them as he patiently awaited his fate with wide eyes. _‘Oh, this cannot be good…’_

He paused for her to enact some form of prank upon him as she stared up at his expecting gaze. Any gods knew she was proficient as much in that regard than with her fighting skills. He was left ill-equipped, however as fingers fastened into the fabric of his collar. “Y-Yang… You… uh… did well in your mat-…”

His cheeks were a bright red in the action that progressed, feeling the soft touch of her lips against his own. While the preceding action was irregular and spontaneous, this was comparably undemanding. He had nearly leaped from the security of his skin even if he had not minded the deed. He reached to take hold her shoulders for some form of a brace.

The sweetened taste of her lip gloss that remained after her match. The scent of ash and smoke from the arena. The method in how she shivered beneath the touch of his fingers chilled exterior. It felt as if time passed at a much more leisurely pace. Knowing, no doubt, the feat was mere moments in instance.

Once their grips had slackened and the two relinquished each other for breath, they remained entranced in the mixture of amber and lavender. “Woah…” They both admitted without thought or regard to the other occupants of the area.

Cole’s cheeks still felt a resounding heat as they were undoubtedly darker shade at this point in time. Yang’s team held a multitude of emotion. Ruby’s face was wide and alight with an ecstatic grin. Weiss wore a look of near aversion and exasperation. Blake remained casual in that respect and offered him a pleasant smile.

The blonde rubbed at the back of her head in a sheepish manner, while she was thoroughly interrogated by her team. He pondered the forgoing events to himself and their relationship.

_‘Relationship…?’_

He blinked owlishly, having not thought of such a fact since his entry into Beacon. He never truly held the idea to himself. While he was required to reassure another huntsman in training of the lack in relation he held with Ebony. The term _‘bumping uglies’_ still ever-present and scorching his thoughts in the process.

Having returned back to the comfort of reality, he continued to ponder on the idea of he and Yang as one. The recollection of Cinder pervading his mind just as he did. _‘No. It will not end up like that…’_

While still adorned with a pinkish glow to his cheeks, he abruptly cleared his throat to earn the attention of the four girls. “Y-Yang… do you… maybe… wish to go… out together?” He inwardly cursed at his inability to speak in a proper fashion. He had killed and murdered. Survived countless attempts on his life. And yet, he could not suitably speak to the opposite sex in this respect.

Yang, on the other hand, was mildly delighted on the idea. “Maybe downtown Vale? Tonight?” He did his best to quell the dumbfounded grin upon his face, nodding in acceptance.

“S-Sure!”

She could not help the quiet giggling soon thereafter and brought a fist to cover her mouth for such. Cole’s expression drooped. Had he done something wrong? Was this simply another prank of hers? “Wh-What?”

“Nothin’. Nothin’. You’re just… really cute.”

Steam erupted from his ears as he promptly became red-faced at her flatter. He averted his eyes from her person and left himself to cross the metal appendages over his chest. “Th-Thank you… I will… uh… see you at the Beacon statue. Seven.”

“Yep!” She gleamed, nodding once again. “It’s a date!”

He could not help the darker shade overtake his expression as the four girls departed. He was doomed if all he could manage was a blush to rival Ruby’s hair. An exasperated sigh followed, permitting his shoulders to droop. “Soooo….”

And once more he nearly leaped from his skin, producing a rather girlish yelp. Rounding on the newcomer, he was rewarded with none other than his teammate. “Ebony!” The very same proudly grinned at her handiwork.

“Soooo…, my leader’s got a date tonight?”

He quietly swore whatever gods had permitted the girl to overhear their conversation. Ebony was not through with her teasing of the wolf faunus. “C’mon, Wolfy! Give me the deets! I want to know those secrets of _love_ …”

Turning upon the girl, Cole clamped a metal hand at her mouth to quiet whatever more nonsense could erupt from it. All the while, his face was alight with color. “W-Will you quiet?! It is… nothing more than just a simple exchange of friends.”

Finally enabling her freedom, Ebony giggled behind a clenched fist much to the faunus’s chagrin. “Oh, you’ve got it bad there. I can see it.” She promptly took hold of his arm in her remarkably strong grip. “Ooooh! I’m so excited! Gotta get you all cleaned up…”

“W-Wait… what?”

* * *

The air was humid. Indicating the rise in temperature from a few nights before. The Atlesian resided against the edge of the fountain in Beacon’s front center. He had kept to himself most of the afternoon having escaped Ebony’s clutches. Inwardly shivering at the thought of how his teammate wished to _‘prepare’_ him.

He chose to pass the time as he typically did and thumb through the layering news articles on the White Fang operating in Vale. After occurrences with not only Roman Torchwick, but Cinder… things were not what they seemed. They needed to be careful.

He could not let the growing uncertainties bother him. Not tonight. He gawked down to what his attire had been composed of. A white button-down complemented by dark-colored jeans and topping a pair of black loafers. Not unlike his usual outfit.

Ebony was adamant he leave at least leave two buttons undone as she declared his attire appropriate. A recommendation he deplorably took as he tugged the very same collar of his shirt.

At least it was warm out.

Footfall wrought his attention from the device, alternating his attention to the newcomer. What he was to behold caught his breath in his throat. A pink shade dusted his cheeks as he looked on in awe.

She had shed her usual jacket and belt for combat. Wearing a  blue jean vest with shredded ends over an orange tank top that bared her hips. A pair of jeans that had seen a few bits of wear in their time. Ember Cecila laid dormant at her wrists, indicating the two could be worn for fashion rather than weapons alone. The characteristically swaying front of hair was tied back into a ponytail and freely swung behind her.

His speechless countenance was immediately taken notice by his partner, bringing a fist up to shield her giggling fit. He awkwardly flailed to pocket the scroll and mumbled to deny his stunned expression. “You look… beautiful…”

His darkened colored cheeks did nothing to assure his coolness, watching her skip towards him and loop arms. “Take a breather, Wolfy. Don’t have a heart attack on me. I know I’m gorgeous.”

His breath caught in his throat and could feel his heart threatening to rupture. ' _Calm down. We are simply going out. Alright... maybe a bit more intimate. But regardless!'_

“Were you always so humble?” He mumbled quietly as he reached to slick back any loose strands uncontained by his own ponytail.

“There’s that sense of humor! Now c’mon!” By her lead, they made their way to the bullhead awaiting their departure. The two exchanged stories of their day by day experiences in the academy during the flight. Cole’s anxiety beginning to quell as the night prolonged.

* * *

Vale’s downtown streets were bustling with activity despite the late-night hours. The pair had elected to hold each other’s hands once their arrival, much to the embarrassment of the faunus. He felt the weighted gazes of passerby upon them. A blend of marvel and envy. While the two were nothing short of attractive individuals, he had hoped for much fewer attention.

Stealing a glance at his date, Cole certainly understood the covetous glares he was to receive. The Xiao-Long daughter was undoubtedly gorgeous. Fiery personality. Vibrant aura. He would not be caught dead if he was not to believe her so.

“So… any ideas, Wolfy?” Her questioning stirred him from the haze he had been wandering through. Something he was sorely unprepared to answer. Doing his best to mask the uncertainty in his voice.

“Not… that I know of. I rarely came to the city. Sides supplies…”

Typical Cole response. He chastised himself on his inability to acquire a better response. “No worries…!” She gleamed as she seemed unbothered by his lack of decision. “…I know a place!”

He stole a glance at his partner as she led him through crowds and through streets he did not recognize. The path was oddly specific, and concern wracked the faunus as they did. Once they had reached their destination, however, he had never expected it to be so.

How she looked so satisfied with her choice. With arms situated at her bare waist, she ushered him to follow. Wearily, he did as instructed and the two strolled past bouncers into the shadowy smoke-filled establishment. Why Yang had elected this bar over any other, Cole could never hope to grasp.

He recalled how he ventured into the same establishment many times for information. How he and its owner’s relationship were trusted, comrades. _‘Oh, this shall be interesting, to say the least.’_

Yang was the first to situate herself at the bar with Cole adjusting himself in the seat beside her. The man of the hour stood with his backside to them, shaking a pre-made drink for himself. “Ah, what can I do you fo-…” Once he had ultimately turned to face the newcomers, the normally tan skin went pale white.

“Cole? And you?’ The swift change in tone left nothing to be desired as all eyes landed upon the blonde. She very daintily blinked her eyelashes as if an effort to prove her innocence. “You know Blondy?”

“That… I do. She is my…” He bit down on his tongue before the next phrase could be uttered. Hastily stealing a glance to his date, she returned the uncertainty with a foxlike smirk. She knew exactly what she was doing. “… _partner_.”

Junior raised his hands in a defeated manner, running them over his face. “Okay…” He decisively elected to speak as he rested at the other edge of the bar. “Since you know Cole. I’ll let you slide this one time…” A gloved hand raised to wave off any qualms. “So, what? You need info? You kill anyone?”

“N-No… We are just… here.” The Atlesian hurriedly quieted the establishment’s owner by clasping a metal hand upon his shoulder. “We come only to enjoy ourselves and the night. Nothing illegal. Not tonight.”

Cole was rewarded with an indifferent shrug as Junior left them to each other. Though halted shortly to direct a jabbing finger in Yang’s direction. “Don’t shoot anyone.”

Whilst he took his leave, Cole fixed an expectant look to Yang. One that she plainly rose her hands up in defeat to respond. She did her best to avoid his pointed stare, averting her eyes in every which direction than his. "I might've trashed the bar last time I was here... but they attacked me first! Honest!"

“Oh… my god. Let us… just enjoy the night.” He adopted not to argue on the subject, shaking his head. He preferred this chance to speak about one another. And enjoy it they did. Histories of one another were detailed with jokes tossed in an informal tone. Cole, deeming his trust wise in the blonde, he explained his history with Atlas. The strict, military-esque academy and their governing genera-... Headmaster. The faunus’s impression of the stoic giant earned him a heartfelt laugh from her.

Though, for now, he kept his history in the less than savory organizations in secret. They always had the future.

Weiss's sister unexpectantly arose in conversation and Cole explained the odd relationship he and the Atlas specialist held. Promptly waving off any suspicions that Winter would, as Yang so delicately put it, _'steal her man'_.

Accounts of missions he and his team underwent arose, whilst Yang listened on in anticipation. She certainly did enjoy the job as a huntress. He could see the jealousy simmer in her eyes as he explained a task prior to where he and his team had saved a local village from rampaging Grimm.

As Cole stole a sip from his expertly crafted mojito, the sour taste prickling his lips, Yang went about her own tales. Ranging from her regular escapades in her last academy and the constant saving of her younger sibling.

"Hard to believe the squirt's my team leader now. Shows how time flies, huh?" Finishing her previous story on their admission to Beacon, Cole smiled at the memories of the crimsonette's antics. The same girl Ozpin had deemed it wise to look out for.

The silver-eyed girl.

The faunus found himself drawn to the lavender discs that had just previously been focusing on her strawberry sunrise, and thus causing a light shade of pink to dot the blonde’s cheeks. "C-Cole, you can quit starin' at me already." Hearing of what he had been unconsciously doing, he mimicked her and swiftly wore a shade of red at his expression.

A stream of apologies ensued thereafter until she admittedly waved them off. Her attention soon drifted to that of the dance floor. _‘Of course, you would pick dancing…’_ The faunus thought to himself only to finish in inwardly chastising himself. Pairs had already begun to fill the area and mingle with one another. The faster-paced melodies bringing a certain desire to their steps. Yang appeared mesmerized.

The wistful desire in Yang’s stare was quite obvious until it lowered to where her hands had formerly rested. The cool metal touch of her partner’s had found them and curled about her fingers. “Shall we…?” Cole offered in a method as casual as he could muster.

The blonde wasted little time in tearing himself from her seat for the two to join the other couples in their movements. Unease and awkwardness soon left him as they shifted the beat of the music. While both their cheeks glowed with a red hue, it mattered little to either of them. The fun that was to be beheld was unlike anything Cole had felt in such a time.

The faunus would bear witness to how skillfully his partner moved to the beat. Easily matching his own in the art of dance. It caused the moment to be all the more welcoming. Yang felt herself regrettably separate from her partner, only for him to twirl her back and land her backside to his chest.

Their fingers interwoven as they joined each other once more. Her other arm draped over his neck and permitting him the means to raise her into the air. Her golden tresses swayed with the unkempt midnight strands of his own as they twirled. Only once the song met an abrupt halt in finality did he bring the blonde close with one of her legs outstretched behind him.

His chest seared with lungs pleading for breath with Yang sharing the emotion quite well with sweat fixing to their skin. When they finally relented, Cole’s grip ultimately refusing to be rid of her, a series of applause roused them from their stupor.

Confusion wracked the couple, only directed to specifically Junior’s words of praise. “Bravo! Bravo!” Mimicking one another, red thoroughly painted their cheeks at the sudden sum of insurmountable acclaim. Whether it be from embarrassment from the crowd or how he still clung to his partner. He was not sure.

“I… did not know you could dance.”

She caught his remark, a subtle smile creasing her lips. “Neither did I.”

As they made their way to return to their seats, Junior was the one to greet them. "Damn. I can’t say I'm not impressed. It's been some time since a pair controlled the dance floor like that. Good. Might bring in some popularity to my bar."

The cool taste of the faunus’s drink quenched his parched throat, watching Yang drain the rest of hers in kind. Their host was quick to replace, a rare expression of kindness that Junior rarely showed to individuals. Still, he welcomed it.

* * *

It was a long while before they departed from the club. The dizzying hours flying by as they continued to enjoy themselves. Dancing. Drinking. Talking. Cole felt his cheeks considerably warm, while Yang clung to his arm akin to that of a lifeline.

There were few remaining passersby on the city streets as they made their way to the bulkheads. The evening sky a deep shade of maroon as the sun began to set, Cole beginning to hear the humming of the street lights shimmer to life. He stole a glance at his companion’s predicament and felt a smile grace his lips.

She was so blissful. Free of care. While the alcohol was partially to blame he wished for her to always be such a way. Happy.

He slung an arm over his shoulder and continued his route to where they had arrived in Vale. Their pursuer, however, had kept himself at a safe distance from the pair as he tailed them. Ever since their departure from Junior’s club, he had offered a fair bit of space to trail after. Cole had already detected the sudden approach with the assistance of his faunus heritage but permitted the assailant to continue.

The Atlesian elected the time to bolt into an adjacent alley and veer the blonde into the beaten path. Their persistent follower was quick to mimic said action. Cole settled her against the brick sidings and braced for the unknown. “Who are you…? Why are you following us?”

While not expecting an answer at first, he stole occasional glances at his companion’s near unconscious form. The hooded aggressor retrieved a small dagger from his coat at the ready. “You’ll soon find out. Traitor!”

The accusation halted him fleetingly, shifting just in time to block an overhand strike by his mysterious foe. There was not much strength to be held within the figure and quite easy t navigate about.  _‘Wait… traitor? There is only one reason why…’_

“Who are you?” He barked out once again, hoping that his opponent would relent in some form of clarity. The unknown foe felt himself forced from his target with a hefty kick to the sternum. Yang had gathered whatever bearings she had and joined her companion in the fight.

“You shouldn’t recognize us…” The figure glowered as he skid along the dirt, hacking rather harshly into his sleeve. “…after you left us for the humans.”

It was so clear. Yet, he wished it was not so. _‘How did they know where I was…? Do they know about Yang? The others…?’ The figure slowly brought his hood down to reveal a pair of fox ears atop his crown and a White Fang mask. He dreaded that shape._

Cole was left to growl in an agitated fashion, beginning to simmer in a fury only spurned by the return of his past. Two more Fang members turned the corner to the alleyway. They were in for a fight.

“Cole? You know these guys?” He glanced at the questioning expression of the blonde, shaking his head as a makeshift answer. They had no time.

“Later!’

The fox fawned barred his teeth and twirled the dagger between his fingers. “You thought we forgot the betray that day… How you practically wiped us from your life! Your people!”

Metallic digits clenched into fists, taking notice the recent newcomers that had drawn a smaller firearm and unsheathed a blade respectively. Cole mulled the possibilities in his mind, before rolling his jaw with a pensive stare. He could take two leaving Yang with the latter. Not that he believed she could not handle herself.

Unfortunately, there was no time to prepare as the _‘leader’_ pushed from his footing. Cole was quick to duck beneath the side-swipe and shove his opponent into a row of garbage bins. Yang caught the faunus attacking her in a loosened grip, before hastily flinging her into the wall closest to them.

She could handle herself.

Catching wind of the resounding clatter of gunfire, Cole resumed his attention on the sole gunman. Sensing a feeling of urgency in the attacker, the wolf faunus brought his palm up to deflect a flurry of bullets fired towards him. Each one missing their mark and flicking off the metal of his hand.

The confirming click of the female’s weapon signaled a jam in the mechanism, gifting him the opportunity to for his fingers to curl about the barrel. With little exertion, he bent the front compartment over itself so that it now faced its wielder. The uncertainty in the Fang member caused the amber-colored gaze to narrow. Though, he was unhindered when he brought his palm to the girl and fired off a bolt of energy into her sternum.

Spittle flew from her lips as she skid along the pavement. _‘One down…’_ His reaction time was alert enough to deflect a strike from the blade aimed for his neck. Steel screeched on his hand and sliced the metal until he wrapped it beneath his arm.

The two struggled for a moment, while Cole was able to perceive Yang bring her attacker to the brink of consciousness. Free of worry, the Atlesian bent his arm in an unorthodox manner and cause the feeble sword to shatter. Shards rattled to the gravel, while the Fang member stared dumbfounded at the weapon half.

The bewildered stare at his broken weapon gifted Cole just the appropriate amount of time to take advantage of. The cold embrace found purchase around the Fang member’s neck and left him to weakly attempt for a reprieve. Finding an amount of mercy, he relaxed his grip and the figure collapsed in a wheeze.

A longing sigh exhaled from Cole’s lungs as he stole a glance to his partner. The same promptly dusting off her pant legs and relatively unhindered in the face of danger. Two other assailants lay crumpled at the ground, while their leader cradled his bruised throat at the Atlesian’s feet. 

Cole was beyond agitated. Beyond the fury that stained his present expression. He was simply livid. The one night he had elected to enjoy. The _one_ night. And it had been ruined. His past had returned like a cancerous growth having not yet been removed. His prey found no source of mercy to beheld as a hand slunk about his skull.

“You have… one minute to explain yourself. Or I swear to you, a bruised trachea will be the _least_ of your worries….” He swiftly condemned the pitiable faunus’s head against the brick in sense of meaning.

“F-Fuck… you…” A glob of saliva mixed with the red stain of blood impacted Cole’s cheek. Defiance. The Atlesian slowly went to wipe away the method of disobedience from his cheek, as the Fang member soon found the sharpened bite of his knife into the flesh of his shoulder.

A scream would have followed soon thereafter as white-hot pain surged through the faunus. This, if not for the metal palm now secured around his fellow faunus’s mouth. A muffled cry was made out behind the steel. “I told you. _One_ minute. Now speak!”

Finally relaxing his hold, a stream of drool dripped from the faunus’s jawline as he bit back the welling senses of agony. Cole would soon find the explanation he so desired. “Adam…” Or so he thought. Amber was pitched wider, but he continued on. “He… wants you. He knows you’re alive. And he’s coming. For Beacon…”

He needed more. He needed to know more of what would occur. Hastily taking the knife in his hands, he twisted the metal to earn a series of cries from his prey. “What about Beacon? What do they have planned?!” The Fang member whimpered under the weight of his oppressor, with fresh tears staining his cheeks.

“I… I d-don’t know… please. It’s some sort of attack. It’s all I know…” His voice grew increasingly quiet; pleading for some form of mercy left within the past Fang member. Anything that could deter an unfavorable fate.

The bittersweet relief of the knife being torn from its home was soon felt by the faunus, watching it clatter to the ground from his person. “Then… you have nothing to worry about…” The fox faunus’s brow knitted in confusion until Cole’s fingers latched about his skull. A lone cruel approach brought the bruised cranium into the brick wall. The shattered form of his victim buckled.

Limp.

A momentary high flooded through the wolf faunus. A feeling he had not felt in such a time. His metal limbs shook as his entire physique shivered in the lingering swell. He had relented to the feral aggression he so feared to show.

"Cole...?" 

_‘Oh no…’_

The very team leader’s gaze was wrenched wide at the sound of his name being called. Turning about on is heel, he watched her stand in wait. Yang Xiao-Long. His partner. Frightened at the turn of events.

_‘No…No. I did not…’_

He was quick to remove any distance between them and offer some form of comfort in the time. He had to right whatever wrong he had caused. However, the appalling look aimed at his person discontinued his actions. That was the expression he had never wished for in someone like her.

Fear.

Panic flooded his veins at the thought of how she could perceive him now; choosing to raise his hands in a form of surrender. “Yang… I… I am sorry. I did not… I tried to defend us an-…”

“Stop…” He swallowed the lump in his throat, quieting himself almost instantaneously. His entire body was tense under the pressure of what was to come. There had to be a method to correct what he had done. “Why…? Tell me why you did it, Cole?’

“I… I just…” Words seemed to escape from him in his hour of need. He bit down on his bottom lip in an effort to quiet his apprehensions. Finally, after time had begun to pass, the Atlesian exhaled a held-in breath. “…I have a confession.”

Yang’s curious expression was all he was rewarded with, leaving him to continue on. “…I was within the White Fang long before Atlas or Beacon. A trusted member. But… I left because of what they had become. I could not live with the idea of killing innocents. _That_ is why I needed to know why… Because I am afraid. _Me_.”

The stern and abrupt sting of flesh struck his cheek, earning a cry of discomfort from his person. “ _That_ … was for scarin’ me.”  She mimicked him and exhaled whatever breath she held in at the time and shook her blonde hair. He prepared himself for the worst. He had ruined the night. He promptly swallowed down the welling pit of nervousness in his throat, massaging his cheek.

Instead, he found her pressed against his chest with arms brought about his backside. An embrace? At first, flabbergasted at her action, Cole hurriedly fetched his own arms about her shivering form. "Just... just didn't want you doing anything you'd regret, Cole. I didn't like that look in your eyes..."

The admittance struck true. He had indeed acted like that of a monster. _‘Like Adam…’_ He swallowed another lump welling his throat, prior to nodding his head in understanding.

“I… I am sorry.” He pressed his lips to her golden crown, kissing the skin hidden by her hair. “…I shall never become that person. Never. I promise you that.” He stole a glance at his scroll having brought it from his pocket. Thankfully, it had not sustained any damage in the thin pants he wore. The digital clock read half-past nine. “It… has been a few hours since the last shuttle has left. We need a room at the very least.”

Unlike her usual jovial self, Yang nodded to the decision Cole had made. She would do the same in any attempt he made to ask or request an answer on their journey to the nearest motel. She kept her grip upon his hand tight as if a confirmation he would not leave without her.

The elderly motel hostess greeted them like any other customer and seemingly unconcerned with the dirt and grime that loitered on Cole's garments. Even the small splotches of blood at his collar.

The room was lacking in any specialties. One bed. One bathroom. A few other pieces of furniture strewn about and a window leading out in the Vale streets. Yang would be the first to take hold of the bathroom with the door shutting without a second thought..

Cole was left to his own thoughts as he began to unbutton the collared shirt and press it against the wooden coffee table. Metal digits smoothed through the fabric, then to his joints. The cool steel rubbing the soreness at the nape of his neck. Then to the bite marks still having not disappeared from the previous evening.

He cursed inwardly. At Cinder. At the White Fang. At everything. He had desperately attempted to escape it all with his journey to Vale. All he was left with was a failure.

His gaze found itself upon the jean vest his partner had carelessly strewn along the single chair in their room. A glance was shot in the direction of the bathroom with the sound of running water continuing to stream. His metal thumb rubbed the fabric in a gentle hold, clicking against one of its buttons.

The faunus’s nose twitched, distinguishing the scent that wafted from the article of clothing. Gingerly, he licked at his lips and brought the item closer. He felt ridiculous for relenting to his animalistic urges, but for the moment he pressed the concern away. A long inhale fetched forth the fruity perfume she wore and the one he adored the most. A rather pleased smile curved his lips.

"What are you doing?"

The question was sudden and unannounced, Cole practically pitching the article to her. Gratefully, she had the reflexes to catch the vest, while her half-naked companion stood frozen and red-handed.

And red-faced.

It appeared she had washed the sweat from her hair, the sea of gold slightly darker with the leftover moisture. Fingers rested at her hips beneath the towel clinging to her, having earlier hung the vest on the door handle. 

“Y-Yang… I was… You know… just… uh… f-folding it! Like my own.” He gestured frantically to his own shirt atop the table. Hoping that she would believe him. The faunus knew she would not. Her footfall caused him to stiffen in posture and await whatever punishment he was to receive.

Instead of a reprimanding, Cole felt the gentle connection of her lips to his cheek. The two shared a mirrored red stain to their cheeks, even as she attempted to hide the fact. “Go take a shower, Wolfy. You reek.”

With no sign of refusal, the Atlesian leaped into the safety of the bathroom. With the sudden recognizable sound of running water, Yang took her time to run her fingers along the white cloth of his shirt. “What a dork…”

* * *

While neither of them had intended to share a bed that night, their situation proved to be the opposite. Both shared a similar pink hue to their faces and did their best to deter their eyes from one another’s. Not that it truly mattered on the barely sizable twin bed. Yang having forced to occupy herself into the crook of his arm.

While the metal of his artificial limbs would not be the most comfortable of an object to lay upon, her boundless locks of gold would cushion herself enough in that regard. Their process had not been stress-free. Neither had a change of clothes for the morning to come, leaving them in a state of conundrum.

While the orange tank top did cover her torso, Cole remained in nothing but his own undergarments. He would sporadically feel her legs twitch beneath the bedspread. No doubt from the tickling feeling of his own.

Over the years, Cole had proven to be a patient man. Having not indulged himself in any tomfoolery in Atlas or Beacon. His last partner being that of a woman he dared not to think about at this current moment.

However, being paired in a bed with such a beautiful woman that was presently half-naked truly began testing the merits of his iron will. While Yang did not appear to mind as much, he felt the burning heat of her cheek against his pectoral. It was almost uplifting to feel her experience the same amount of awkwardness as he was.

While she did brace when one of his hands at first drifted through her hair, she had grown accustomed to the motion. He could hardly help himself on that respect.

“Cole…? 

She had acquired his attention, still keeping the reddened hue to her cheeks. “Did you… Did you know Blake in the White Fang?” Her finger had begun tracing circles on his chest, following the curves and grooves of his scarring. A faint, but noticeable smile found her lips when she felt him tense at the ticklish feeling.

“I… I did. We were very close. She and I. She feels similar to that of a little sister. Someone I had to protect…” He paused, imagining back to the quiet feline faunus during his time in the Fang. “I was happy to see her in Beacon. She was one of the reasons I finally had the strength to leave the Fang.”

He felt the subtle nod of her head, the brawler inching herself closer into his chest. Not that he minded. It was considerably chilly in the space. The thought brimmed to the surface in his mind as he remembered their night together. “Yang…”

She offered a noise of acknowledgment, perking her head up in a manner he could not help but smile at. “I am… sorry. For this whole evening. My past ruined the day for us… I just… I just wanted to have fun with you. After everything. To have a light like you in my life and…”

He was met with silence. A sound he did not consider welcoming as an answer for what he had uttered. _‘Oh no…’_ Yang lifted herself from the refuge of his chest area and proceeded to dot the lining of his jaw in featherlight kisses that would then earn her a shiver in response from the faunus.

She peaked with one against his lips; similar to how they did at the stadium. He tasted the leftover sweetness of her drink at the bar. The link nearly drove him mad. How they both exhaled into the connection. How her smaller fingers braced against his chest for support. She put him at ease with little difficulty, staring up at her as she shifted to lay atop him.

He was powerless to hinder himself running lines on the shape of her lower back, gliding beneath the cloth of her top. “This night…” She began, glancing away only to return shortly after. “…I couldn’t have gone any better. A bar. A dance. A fight against bad guys!” She snorted in a very unladylike manner. “Might not be everyone’s dream date, but sure was mine.”

He idly pressed his tongue against the side of his mouth, the admittance leaving him at a loss for words. Both of them were adorned with a reddish glow to their cheeks they typically sported around one another. “Although…” She earned his attention once more. “…night’s… y’know… not over yet. You wanna make it last?”

The request caught him relatively off guard. He had not expected much from her and in the process leaving her in a fit of blushing that could rival his own. Yang, however, would not receive a verbal response on the matter at hand. Rather, her partner brought her closer and reignited the spark at their lips.

The wildness behind such an exploit initially surprised her, yet she melded into the shape of his form nonetheless. It would be a fairly lengthy night for the two of them.

Not that either of them minded it.


	5. Volume 1, Chapter 4

**Volume 1, Chapter 4; Collapse**

* * *

Daybreak.

The pillars of light that shone through the window blinds signaled the dawn of a new day. Unlike the dorm curtains, Cole lacked the luxury of ignoring this annoyance. Regrettably, his eyes fluttered open for amber to scan the room he laid within.

It was the same as how they had left it, albeit now littered with the articles of clothing they had tossed away in their musings the night prior. A shirt was strewn atop one of the chair backs, a pair of jeans laid against the floor and a woman’s bra hung limply from one of the bedposts.

His head fell back to the cushioned relief of his pillow, offering one hand to crease the strands that overlooked his forehead. What had they done? He could not recollect.

 _‘Wait…’_ His focus garnered on the undergarments at the end of the bedspread, furrowing his brow. _‘…bra?’_

His vision widened considerably at the realization, glancing at the slumbering female in a panicked fret. There she lay, still asleep, utilizing his pectoral as a makeshift pillow. _‘Oh my god. Oh no… Oh my… Oh, I am so ruined after this…’_

Even with his constant worrying, he prevailed in watching how she slept. So serene in that regard. Free of the daily troubles and stress. Her golden tresses were strewn about and partially mixed with his own. He could not help himself as the hand tucked away beneath her shifted to finger strands of blonde from her forehead. Doing his best not to wake the sleeping beauty.

Bliss.

It had been so long since he had the pleasure to enjoy the simple things as this. Enjoy a bed with someone who would not ostracize him. One who would be there. Though, perhaps it was the cold of his metal fingers, her eyelids began to flutter open. Greeted by the familiar shade of lavender, as it creased in the morning sunlight.

“Mm… Cole?”

His chest caught. What could he care to explain? His face was undoubtedly bright red in shade, but he had to explain something to her. He swallowed the looming nervousness in his throat and strained himself to speak. “M-Morning… did you… uh… sleep well?”

Perfect lips curved as she rubbed her cheek at his chest in an affectionate behavior. While it was, it did not hinder the growing redness on his face. They would have stayed in such a position if not for the sudden noise at the bedside table. His scroll. The device hummed with an incoming message before he readily took hold of it.

A request from Ruby.

He must had not been thoroughly thinking of the future consequents, as for when Cole swiped the accept button, the crimsonette’s awaiting stare was what he had to behold. “Cole! Where have you been?! We left like… fifty billion messages for you and Yang? Ebony, Weiss and Blake are here too. Where are you two? Where’s... uh... where's your shirt?”

Her silver orbs increased in size at what she was to be greeted with. Most likely spotting Yang beginning to rise from her position and peek into the camera lens. “Yang?” The realization ultimacy dawned on the poor wolf faunus as his wide-eyed stare switched from the blonde to the other collective gazes of their teams.

“Uh… we… uh…”

His mouth was dry, parched from permitting any other explanations from flooding out. He had to say something. Anything. Upon the screen, Ruby remained frozen in shock. Undoubtedly from the nude appearance of her sister and fellow student searing into her brain. Weiss’s eyes began to twitch, yet she said nothing. Blake and Ebony elected to remain behind the first two and sport slightly wider stares. It almost seemed as if they were not as surprised as the others.

“We’ll explain it to you later sis! Sorry!”

Before any of the call’s occupants could refute the statement, Yang reached to end the call. Silence. An explosive sigh echoed from the two of them as her head thudded against his chest once again. “Great…”

“I am… I am sorry Yang. I tensed up. I am… still not fully ready for something like this.”

He felt one of her fingers layer against his lips, further silencing him form spewing apologies. The Altesian watched in hypnotic wide-eyed as the very nude form of his partner rose from the sanctity of his arm and sat astride him. He assumed he was adorned with a very stupid expression.

While his face burned a crimson color, he could perceive how Yang’s own bashful nature was beginning to overcome. Her cheeks were painted an equal shade of red. “L-Like I said last night… Wolfy. I’ll… I’ll never regret this night. Hell, might be one of the best dates… I’ve ever been on…”

He nearly leaped from the safety of the mattress, earning a surprised yelp from her as he wrapped his fingers about her biceps. Both exhaled a longing sigh as lips connected in a passion-filled embrace. It felt so… good.

While they settled there for what felt akin to an eternity, they finally elected to separate for lack of air. “You know…?” He began between breaths, earning her attention. “From the few semesters at Beacon that I knew you… I can firmly say that I do not regret this either…”

The words left his lips so easily. She of course more than likely spotted the increasing shade of red on his cheeks. The blonde chose not to jest on the situation, like she would have before, instead choosing to press another kiss at his cheek.

“Stop being such a dork, will you?”

* * *

The journey to Beacon was rather quiet in comparison to their previous venture to the inner city, Yang choosing to lean into him and enjoy the silent harmony. It seemed their night had bridged the gap that remained between them. Not that Cole entirely minded, as each time she chose to use him as a personal recliner, he would wrap his arms about her in a protective manner.

His time in Beacon had taken a turn it would seem. Good or bad. They would conquer it together.

Yang's fingers found his as the bulkhead touched down at one of Beacon's many piers, near towing him to his feet and out the carrier. He truly had forgotten how much strength was to be held in the smaller blonde.

_'She will soon tear my arm off...'_

Pushing those thoughts aside, the duo were greeted by an unlikely pair. Both looked to be students, yet Yang had never laid eyes upon them. Thin, but considerable armor shone off the bodies of both. The male, his short orangish-blonde hair messy and unkempt, rested his hand against the two blades settled at his waist. He greeted Cole and Yang with a toothy grin with an almost unbearable confidence radiating from him.

The girl, looking strikingly similar to the male beside her, allowed her own long locks of hair to drape down her back. She wore something akin to a combat dress as to Ruby, while what looked to be a chain clung around her left arm. The two shared a common ivy-color in their eyes and shade of hair, confirming their relation.

Whomever they were. They were indeed family. The early morning wind of the pier sung across the metal and stone of the platforms. Silence being the only sound one could hear in their meet.

Yang stole an expectant glance from her companion, hoping that he could shine some sort of light on the situation. What she saw, however, caused her brow to crease in unease. She switched her view from the newcomers and her partner; concern beginning to rise.

It was not until Cole decisively spoke up, albeit choked upon by his own stiffness in posture. "Leona? Leopold...?"

After their names were uttered, Yang understood. Cole's sudden change in attitude. The flattening of his faunus ears. The rigidness of his physique. She could feel the grip upon her own hand begin to tighten.

"In the flesh, Wolfy. Surprised to see us? Makin' it seem like we're like ghosts or somethin'. Pfft. Quit your worrying man. We got here this morning. General's speakin' with Oz right now." His sibling nodded her head silently, electing not to speak for the time being as she held a specific watch over the interlaced fingers of Cole and Yang.

Yang was not blind, however, and instinctively slunk her arm around Cole's in response to the other girl's pointed stare. It was if lightning struck between their collective gazes.

"Yang! Cole!"

 _'Thank Remnant...'_  Cole had never been more relieved at seeing the caped crimsonette, followed by her team and Ebony. The latter choosing not to follow, instead greet the two Tidalus siblings with a bewildered stare.

"Leo? Leona?"

Leona's sudden change in attitude was so obvious, perhaps even Ruby could have noticed the pressure in the air begin to lighten. "Ebony! It is wonderful to see you again. I hope you are doing well?" The once directed disdain towards Yang had vanished, replaced with a cheery and delighted address.

"Y-Yeah. Doin' great." Cole felt the girl's pleading stare upon him, regrettably separating his fingers from Yang's grip. The two exchanged one last look, silent in their explanations. But, their points seemed to come across as she nodded her head in understanding.

While the brawler reunited with her team, no doubt being questioned about last night's happenings, Cole joined Ebony alongside their previous teammates. Leopold idly relaxed himself by resting his hands behind his head, eyeing his sister warily. "So, from what we gathered from Oz... you two are one of his top teams. Nice. Was sort'a hoping you kept our reputation in the green."

Leona nodded her head in accordance to her sibling’s discourse, fingers disappearing behind her back.

Ebony rubbed her arm in an self-conscious manner, offering the male an uneasy shrug in response. "Gotta keep up the rep, y'know? Heh..." She offered Cole an appreciative glance when she felt his hand go to massage her back.

"And Cole?"

The faunus team leader perked up, glancing to the fiery sibling. "Why don't we go a few rounds? Me and my sis against you and Ebbs." Leopold must have caught the uncertainty in their glances to one another, as he spoke up once more. "...of course, if your girlfriend didn't wear you out too much last night..."

The ear-splitting silence that followed afterwards illuminated much to the impact of Leopold's remark. Cole's fingers curled into a fist, rising to full height beside his partner. The previously guarded team leader now expressing nothing but pointed hostility.

"Training room. Ten minutes."

* * *

As classes were still in session, there was a considerably lessened crowd in the training room compared to when Cole and Yang had previously fought. Team RWBY had left for their dorm, no doubt intent on questioning Yang and that left the four to themselves.

The Faunus team leader shook his sable locks to rid the worrying thoughts from his mind, crossing his artificial limbs over his chest. Ebony stood beside him; her weapon at the ready and currently in its dormant shield state. Leona's chain lay limp against the floor, uncurled from its resting place of her arm and Leopold chose only to continue in resting his hands atop the firearms at his waist.

The four observed and waited for each of them to make the opening move towards the other. The silence was near deafening.  _'I suppose this is our test.'_   Cole contemplated to himself, drumming metal atop metal as he watched the other students attentively.

Fate would choose Leopold to begin, drawing his firearms and laying down a peppering towards his opponents. Cole and Ebony dispersed in response, the latter raising her shield in defense as her partner raised his arms to mimic her. Their movements were in sync, evading the incoming fire.

Leona, however, was not without her own quirks and willed Ebony's shield to the side for a stray bullet to graze her shoulder. The impact, while shielded from her aura, did not defect the lingering pain that ensued.

 _'Telekinesis... Just like Glynda's How could I have forgotten?'_ Cole hummed to himself as he deftly closed the distance between himself and the fiery gunslinger. He caught hold of Leopold's left wrist, intent on spinning the boy off his feet. What he did not expect was the leg that twirled about in the air to latch onto Cole's arm. Snug as could be.

Cole found himself thrown off his standpoint to the floor with a pained groan. Outmaneuvered on his own move. It stung. As did the injury. Springing to his feet once more, Cole turned on his heel to try and catch the slippery Atlas student. Each attempt was met with open-air; his fingers locking around nothing.

"Tryin' to close the distance so I can't shoot ya. Smart move... If I wasn't prepared, Cole!" To the faunus's wonder, the firearms clicked and unlatched compartments for blades to slide where the barrel had once been. Now armed with a pair of longswords, Leopold sprang towards his opponent with the same ferocity he had been met with prior. “You ain’t the only one skilled in close combat!”

Ebony was not having any better luck with her own opponent. With as agile as she was, the telekinetically enhanced chain took careful time to slide past her guard time and time again. She backflipped from another swipe of the girl’s weapon, her own switching its form to take the shape of a longbow.

Leona stiffened at the sight, being switched onto the defense quite quickly as arrows hailed down upon her. If she could not evade them, she would use the semblance she relied on so heavily to direct them away.

After one of Ebony's quivers had been emptied, she was caught the mistake in her previous attacks. With the countless arrows strewn about the combat facility, Leona had set her trap. The Tidalus sibling rose her arms skywards; the arrows once aimed for her now levitating off the ground and pointed to their previous owner.

"Oh, shit..."

The crossbow hybrid shifted into that of a shield once more as the arrows sung through the air. Lucky for the shieldmaiden, she was quick enough so that most of the attack was impeded. While her aura protected her from any serious injury, it did not hinder the lingering pain as arrowheads nicked her exposed skin.

In return with the team leader, he did his best to bend backward and dodge the flames licking at Leopold's blade. Having utilized his semblance's destructive capabilities, fire now engulfed his weaponry and painted the flooring of the training room. Cole was indeed running out of space.

Skipping rearward so that his backside pressed against the wall behind him, Cole brought his palms to face the ground. Leopold, so intent on attacking his prey, was blind to the action and prolonged his assault.

Kinetic energy erupted past his fingertips as the faunus sprung into the air past his adversary. An exhilarated high rushed through him as he descended, having kept his gaze locked upon Leopold's. The revelation in the other student's ivy stare was his undoing.

Cole benefited that to his advantage.

Using the same artificial force from his palms, Cole spun about midair to deliver an unforgiving kick into his fellow student's shoulder. The very same slid away and struggled to keep himself righted. The injury he sustained afterward would hinder his ability to use his left arm and the blade he wielded.

Leopold stood amongst the billowing flames that seemed to never cease, while Cole kept to himself on the safer areas of the facility. The fire-wielder flicked his finger through his sweat-stained locks, grinning maniacally. "Well... C'mon!"

The two of them vaulted from their positions towards each other. When blade met the steel embrace of his clawed digits, the two of them stood at a standstill for quite some time. The pair kept to themselves in their bout, while the two females of the team continued theirs. Ebony skillfully maneuvered her body like a snake. Those slippery movements assisted her in curling around the seemingly endless chain her opponent swung towards her.

Ebony brought the chattering thoughts in her mind to a close, abruptly taking hold of the chain's appendage as it jabbed past her once more. The action initially surprised her opponent and the time Leona took to react, Ebony used in her favor.

The shieldmaiden curled her arm around the length of the chain, taking hold only when she had a significant grip upon it. " **C'MERE!** " The sheer disbelief on Leona's face was enough for Ebony to seize the other girl.

Leona's natural inclination was to free herself from the chain and allow it to fly from her person. That, however, was just what her opponent had planned for. The weapon she held so close was now indeed adjacent to her as she felt the cool metal slink around her form. She was trapped in Ebony's hold.

"Let's go for a ride!"

Wind rushed past the Tidalus sibling as her opponent swung her from her balance. While she could have easily maneuvered the chain to bend awkwardly and end the movement, the sheer unexpectedness of Ebony's pursuit had rattled the Atlas student. She was at her mercy.

The swing was cut short as Leona collided with her sibling; the latter caught off guard as his attention had been upon Cole. The two of them collapsed to the ground, shaken and... stirred as Ebony would have claimed.

Their opponents erased the distance between them in moments, ready to continue the match if need be. Their efforts would be for naught, however.

"Alright. Alright. I believe that finishes that little fight of yours."

All eyes switched to the newcomer in the training facility, mixed emotions painting their expressions. "James?" The very same General adjusted his pristine white collared coat, dusting off any leftover lint upon the material. Military-grade combat boots stomped along the metal flooring towards the four of them.

The giant of a man looked down to what was once his most prized students. Treasured no matter what school they chose to attend. “It’s good to see all of you getting along after being apart." The four unanimously alternated their attentions to each other, then back to their superior. It almost looked to be as if they had returned to Atlas, as the General earned himself a good laugh.

“Come. Ozpin requested the four of you for an important meeting." 

Unscrambling from one another, the four stood united since their time at Atlas Academy. Cole had not recognized the fact when he had first reunited with the two, but it warmed him to see the four together once more. "Well, you heard him. _Team CELL_."

Ebony duly elbowed her leader in the side, with the Tidalus siblings ridding the leftover pains from their match. The trio looked rather satisfied with what their leader spoke of, offering him nods in approval. It felt as if the initial tenseness of their reunion had all but vanished.

Team CELL was whole once more.

* * *

The elevator doors swung open, permitting the five to exit the somewhat cramped container. The air in the office was thick. Heavy. "Sorry we're late." James adjusted his tie as he and the other students entered the office space.

Ozpin, as he usually was, remained behind his desk with mug in hand. Qrow and Glynda had already arrived from what Cole could gander. A specific newcomer, however, currently held his attention. Still within their seat facing the Headmaster.

"Pyrrha?"

The familiar red hair turned within her seat, discerning the faunus that had spoken her name. When their eyes met, she offered a smile to confirm his suspicions. And yet, something was wrong. He understood that smile. Forced.

The object of the four's observation soon fell to the headmaster, as the very same rose from his chair to offer his greetings. "Good. Team CELL, James. You are all here."

"With all due respect, Oz. Why you bring us here anyway?" Leopold was the first to address the elephant in the room, flicking his hand towards the silver-haired man. Cole took quick care of how Pyrrha stiffened in her seat, taking a few strides forward to place a hand upon the girl's shoulder. It appeared as if she nearly had leaped from her skin, swiveling about to face the him. She did a well poor job attempting to right herself if that was her prerogative.

"What… is all this, Headmaster?"

As if ignoring Leopold's question, Ozpin paced from behind his desk to near the two of them. He gazed down at the wolf and gladiator. Never had they felt so small in comparison to the Headmaster. He offered a glance in Qrow's direction, who nodded in what appeared to be in approval. "We are telling you this, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers."

"No..."

The suddenness in Cole's word brought the white-haired man’s attention towards him, shifting his posture so that he stood between the headmaster and his student. "No, Ozpin!"

"Cole, please..."

"No! You cannot believe to be doing this to her. She is just a _child_." The words spilled from his lips at a rate he could not catch, yet, he did not mind that fact. The team leader took a challenging step towards his longtime friend, jabbing a metal finger into the fabric of his coat. "You cannot have the idea of forcing this upon her."

"Cole..." Pyrrha was not whom he had expected to speak, as she meekly uttered his name. "I want to… see this for myself. Then... Then I'll make the decision."

The faunus tried to right himself after hearing the unexpected. While he had no doubt in his mind of the strength the young student held, it would be more of an instinctual protective nature to blame. "You heard the lady. C'mon, kids. Let's go on a field trip."

Cole was unable to stop the rest of them from departing the office at Qrow’s declaration, gritting his teeth in frustration at the events beginning to unfold. It was as he feared. The protectors of Vale were growing anxious. And that apprehension had driven them to make this spontaneous decision.

His team converged upon him; concern staining all their expressions. Cole threatened to bite his tongue clean off but steeled himself as the trio offered their sympathies. They all knew exactly what was to happen. The next elevator was silent as his team followed Beacon staff and their possible new Maiden. The faunus rested his back against the contraption’s wall, pondering to himself the possibilities of what could happen in the academy's sublevels.

_'How could this happen...? Why Pyrrha? Why her...?'_

"Cole." The team leader perked up at the mention of his name, greeted to Leona's worried stare. "We're here. Just… remember that." He offered solemn nod, gratefully being directed to where they would meet the rest of the group. Their fingers dusted against each other momentarily, causing the two to immediately recoil their arms.

The Beacon sublevels were gigantic compared to what one would believe. Expansive as the ceiling rose high enough for darkness to shield their true tops. The long scarcely-lit hallway was all that could be seen in their path. “I'm sure you have questions..." Glynda came to the Pyrrha’s rescue, as she acted lost in thought at the sheer magnitude of the vault.

"Maybe one, or two..." She swallowed apprehensively to wet her dry throat and turned upon the staff. "I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?"

Before Glynda could retort, Leona elected herself next to speak. "The Maidens existed for thousands of years. Through many lifetimes. But as they are very closely related to nature, seasons change. No two summers are alike. As any season. When Maidens die, their power leaves their body and seeks out another. This secures that the seasons will never be lost and that none could hold on to that power forever."

Not quite keen on being interrupted, the Tidalus sibling received a pointed glare from the headmistress, leaving the rest continued. The hallway was once more filled with only the sounds of footfall. "So, how does one choose?" Pyrrha had once again selected to speak up.

Qrow was the next to respond, glancing over his shoulder at the student in question. "Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules…"

Glynda was quick to reprimand the drunkard at his proclamation, before turning her attention to Pyrrha as he sneered in her track. "At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... _intimate_."

"Intimate?

Leona and Ebony were quick to shoulder their fellow student, offering her what they could do to comfort the anxiety that obviously radiated off from her. "As we understand it now when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power."

Qrow was quick to remark on Glynda's statement, snickering to himself. "Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Leopold was the only of the crew to snort in agreeance to the Signal professor.

Pyrrha looked up from her hands, having found them a very comforting extent to relent upon in the time that the other adults spoke. "Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?"

Qrow cleared his throat, scratching at the side of his cheek before speaking. "Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window."

"You're not... talking about a _war_?" Cole came to her rescue, clearing his throat. "Not a war between nations... but-."

Sadly, Qrow was uncaring of the faunus's attempts and cut the conversation short. "Look, we can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen."

The collection of them finally approached their objective and the low hum of electricity could be heard at their approach. A sizable machine alight with screens gathered at its front, while two cylindrical pods shouldered the centerpiece. Within one of them was a young girl, dressed in nothing but what appeared to be hospital garb. What features could be distinguished, was the violent burn scar razed over her left eye. The red-headed gladiator stepped forwards hesitantly as if worried the girl react if any sudden movement was made. "Is that...?" The rest of team CELL encircled their leader, sensing his unease with the situation.

Ozpin exhaled a heavy sigh, fingers drumming along the ridge of his cane. "The current Fall Maiden, Amber."

Pyrrha clutched her arms about her form as if the air had grown cold. "She's... still _alive_."

James intervened upon the conversation, clearing his throat for the masses to focus on him. "For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented."

"What do you mean?" The General brought a hand to his forehead, unable to answer the girl's question as he sighed dismissively. "Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?"

At Pyrrha's following inquiry, Qrow was next to quip. More than not cackling at her attentiveness. " Look who's been listening!" He then whispered something incomprehensible to Ozpin. Likely something foolish.

Cole cut off his former professor, stepping forwards to lay a metal palm upon the glass. The soft sound clinking in the silence of vault. The pain upon Cole's expression was evident that he did not enjoy speaking about the subject. Or being in the remote location.

"This... is unlike anything we have ever experienced. Customarily, the last thoughts would be of her attacker. But..." He stole a glance to the pained slumbering expression of the previous Fall Maiden, his own face contorting. "...we have never seen it occur. For all we know, it could go to its other half like a magnet."

The emerald hues that widened justly after, were enough of a sign that Pyrrha was beginning to piece things together. "...Her assailant."

Ozpin righted himself, stepping to form a small group with the other professors. "And that would not bode well for any of us."

Pyrrha stepped closer to the pod, shakily placing her gloved palm atop the glass beside Cole's. The two of them exchanged searching looks for a moment before the gladiator turned on the others. The tone in her voice shifted so dramatically, it caught the masses off guard. "If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?"

Cole went to rest his other hand to the girl's bare shoulder, earning him a appreciative glimpse of those same emeralds. "From what we understand... it used to be common knowledge." Glynda elected herself in an attempted to simmer down the girl’s welling anxiety.

"Excuse me?"

Leopold cracked a few stiff joints in his neck, strolling forwards between the two groups. "Legends and fairy tales all come from some sort'a place, girlie." He waved his hand dismissively. "These are some of the weirdest."

"Agreed." Leona shouldered her sibling, offering a passive glance to her fellow student. "The professor banded together to protect mankind. As well as the Maidens. Team CELL was also elected as well, due to our skillset and histories. They did this to protect the world from those that would use the Maiden's power for their own gain."

Ironwood nodded in praise to Leona, earning him a rare smile from the girl. One Cole did not miss out on. "And so, our brotherhood chose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away into legend."

Glynda exhaled a rare show of exhaustion, adjusting her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "The things we are telling you go against hundreds of years of human history and religion. No one would wish or desire to believe us. Uproars would ensue."

Her direct superior nodded, raising a hand to them all for their attention. A sign of weariness in the icy stare of his headmaster. "It would cause panic. And we all know what that would bring to clawing at our Kingdom's walls. Which is why we would like to..."

"I'll do it…"

The declaration caused not only Cole but the entirety of the group to turn to their elected Maiden. She had not yet removed her stare from her incapacitated former. _'The certainty in her voice. No...'_

"Pyrrha, you don't..."

His musings were cut short, as the team JNPR member rose her hand asking for Cole to cease. The look of betrayal he promptly wore rent her insides. Cole had been a tremendous ally in her furthering to better herself in Beacon. A true friend that believed in her strength and she had quieted him as easy as speaking of the weather.

"If you believe that this will help humanity... then I will become your Fall Maiden." She picked up on the indefinite glances and cautious faces the staff had begun to sport. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Ozpin was the first to step headlong, offering his hand to his student. The pain that wracked his features caused her to flinch away even beneath his usual composed demeanor. "It is... but I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given Amber's condition, you won't be able to inherit her power naturally. However, General Ironwood believes he has a solution."

Pyrrha gathered the worried stares team CELL were presenting her, switching her attention to the Atlas headmaster. The very same looked quite uncomfortable with what he was to describe. A man of his status, unsure of himself in the situation. "For the past... few years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint; how it works, what's it made of, how it can be used. We've made... significant strides. And we believe we've found a way to capture it."

Cole growled under his breath, finally stepping from the pod to side Pyrrha's as if to offer some manner of protection. While he knew his previous Headmaster meant well, he did not favor the process. "It is unclean. Against laws of morality. Against laws of nature. He means to capture it... and pack it into something else... Or in your case, someone.".

"That's..." Pyrrha's emerald hues widened considerably at the realization, subtly backing away from the professors.

James refuted in kind. "Classified."

"... _wrong_!" The red-head, however, would not relent with the man's statement. Her fingers bunched into fists, shaking as her knuckles grew white. She disagreed with this method as much as Cole did, switching to steal a glance at the very same team leader. Pyrrha's form stiffened at the warning glances the other team sent her way, curious as to why some were so opposed to the procedure even when they were within the inner circle.

Glynda chose to break the awkward silence, adjusting her glasses and posing an arm to James to silence him. "The feeling is mutual, _however_..." When she returned her pointed gaze to her student, she continued. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

"And these are indeed desperate times. We can't transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those powers are bound to."

Most of team CELL bristled with the thought of seizing aura from its host, Cole's steel fingers creaking against the glass of the containment pod. "Manipulating an aura... It is despicable. It is a horrid thing to even think about. Let alone use as a last resort."

Pyrrha stepped closer to her fellow student, observing the amber hues watch over the slumbering form. There was a pain in those eyes. Pain she had seen once before. "You knew her... didn't you?"

Cole only slightly turned his head towards her, impassive in his intent. "I _did_. She was a friend… a long time ago. A good woman. Better than any of us deserved. One that only cared for nature and never for herself..." His metal of his fingers cried with how tightly they were held into fists.

Leopold was thankfully able to continue in his leader's stead. "Amber was a great pal. She was kind. Friendly. Considerate. Willing to go to the ends of the earth to protect one of her own. She was one hell of a woman."

His sibling supported his right, pressing into him as she took over the conversation. "When we all were within Atlas, we knew Amber from reports and sometimes several missions. She was a gentle soul. And we enjoyed every minute of the time we spent with her."

Ebony was next, rubbing a tentative hand along her other arm. "She was who I looked up to. Couldn't've done what I've done without havin' her as my idol. It... It hurt to hear what happened to her."

Cole finally relinquished the glass of the pod, stepping forth to those gathered of the vault. There was a rather unemotional expression on his face, but they all recognized he was hiding the rising spirits of the past. "Your life would become one with Ambers with this procedure. The question is, what would it do to you?"

Ozpin was quick to intervene upon the increasing negativity in the lower chambers, tapping his cane against the floor to create a few echoing noises. "You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer."

Cole observed as his fellow student stepped closer to the containment pod once more, placing her palm upon the glass instead of responding to the headmaster. The surface separating her from the maiden that had done so much good. She felt akin to that of a flea compared to it.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." All eyes switched to Cole, knowing full well the implications of what Ozpin was mentioning. For it was he who could have ended their troubles in the first place.

Indignity creased his brow. Regret clenched his fingers into fists. Fury brought his teeth down to bare his fangs. Sorrow clouded his mind from the scene. Still, he steeled himself enough so that he could deal Pyrrha less to fear for.

It would be best for the girl.

For there was no telling what she would be in store for. And even worse than she was sorely unprepared for the future.

* * *

The sound of the Amity colosseum's vibrant and ecstatic cheer began to mellow the faunus's anxiety from the past situation. He and his team had dispersed, sanctioning the staff to further bring Pyrrha into the fray of their order.

 _'It is for the best...'_ He told himself. Attempting to eliminate all forms of uneasiness so that he could offer his best to the possible new Maiden.

The screams of the cheering crowd drowned out his inner thoughts, as well as Ebony elbowing him in the side for his attention. The action stirred the faintest hints of a smile on his features, indicating the intent of his partner.

On his other side, his fellow team leader shouted at the top of her tiny lungs encouragement to her older sibling. Ruby's high-pitched voice, even though submerged in the countless other voices of the stadium, reached her sister within the arena.

The very same offered her scythe-wielding sibling a wave until she and Cole’s gazes met. Unlike her usual forward nature, he was met with that of a heartfelt smile. One he readily returned in kind. It warmed his chest. Defrosting the undesirable chill that had engulfed him not so long ago.

Professor Port's voice echoed over the broadcasting system, merry and bubbly as always. "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!"

As he and his fellow professor began explaining the rules of the bout, Cole permitted his amber hues to scan the audience. The stands were filled to the brim. He was barely able to disconcert any he recognized from the school. The multitude was measurable. When they had lastly rested upon a specific set of a shade similar to his, they widened.

 _She_ was here.

Dread gripped at him. Not just for her existence in the stadium, but for the pointed glare she was shelling towards the blonde firecracker down below. Her opponent was Mercury Black. The same from her dorm from when Cole had once visited. But then where was the other one?

He searched the crowds until he was met with a familiar sea-green, watching the two contestants intently. Cole's brow furrowed at the stare she was offering Yang.

It felt almost... hazed.

_'That is what worries me... Cinder rarely glares at people or shows any manner of emotions besides joy in other's pain. She is planning something...'_

The wolf faunus hastily tapped his partner's arm, the same switching her attention to him. In the moments that he whispered the possible happenings, Ebony's brow creased. Her sudden serious gaze latched onto Cinder from across the stadium.

"So, what? Ya think she's up to somethin'?"

She received a nod, Cole never switching his eyes from the false maiden. "She knows about Yang and I... This was not within her plan. This is personal wrath to something she feels is hers."

"Ya mean _you_?"

Another nod. The shieldmaiden retracted into her seat, exhaling as she mulled over the possibilities of what could unfold. Though unable to speak again as the same professor's voice rang out through the stadium.

"Three! Two! One! BEGIN!"

And they were off. The contestants began exchanging punches and kicks to one another. Whether they missed or felt purchase at their foe. Cole had no time to waist, glancing at his team with a hurried expression. "Team CELL. With me."

Before he could rise from his seat, a certain crimsonette caught his arm in both her hands. "You're not missing this, right?" The purity and innocence in her voice almost caused his will to falter.

"We are just… handling something, Ruby. Nothing to worry about." He lied through his teeth, patting the darker locks of her hair affectionately. Expression threatening to falter beneath hers. "Keep our seats warm..."

The fight continued as each member of the team dashed to different points of the stadium. Cole was surprised the guards were not alert at the team's hurriedness. Choosing rather sit about and jabber amongst themselves than show a hint of care to the situation.

_'Not that they would believe me if I tried...'_

A trio of voices rang into his earpiece, stirring him from his own thoughts. He settled his index finger to it, awaiting the reports.

 _"North is clear."_  The Tidalus sibling kept herself amongst other piers, glancing between Emerald and Cinder.

 _"South's clear too."_  Her brother elected the riskiest of jobs and situated just behind the dangerous woman. He believed with his own semblance, he would do much better in a fight than the others.

 _"East's fine. No trouble, Wolfy."_  Ebony kept her gaze upon the sea-green hair of her target, keeping herself just out of sight of the girl.

"I want no issue to be had. This match will continue without any occurrences. Understood?"

After the unanimous _'right'_ s that followed, a loud buzzer rang through the stadium. The signaling of the end of the match. It tore Cole into a means of disarray.

 _'She finished this quick?'_ He muttered quietly, now intent on observing the interaction between Yang and Mercury as he continued to remain on his backside. Port's voice rang through the coliseum once more, joy filling the crowds as they erupted in cheers. "What a way to kick off the finals!"

"Yang Xiao Long, wins!" His partner, Professor Obleck stated the obvious and further incited the absolute craze the gathered crowds had. Cole couldn't pick up exactly what the huntress-in-training was saying, but he could assume it was her beaming at her victory. Always so prideful. But, thankfully nothing had occurred.

“She's walking away...” The very same blonde had begun retreating from the center of the stage, possibly intent on reveling in her triumph with her team. And more importantly, himself. Nothing had yet occurred. Were his suspicions incorrect?

"Wait... Why's she goin' back?"

Ebony's concerned tone brought him from his stupor, locking on Yang once again. His partner had said was true. Yang had turned upon her heel and was beginning to step back towards her previous opponent. “STOP HER!” He heard himself call, nearly leaping from the stands toward the stadium. Other onlookers of the fight looked to the faunus as he shimmied past them to the center.

He spotted the remaining trio of his team wade through civilians. There were too many without the four to have made a scene. Cole’s observant gaze went to land on Cinder, the same already watching him with a rather contented leer.

_‘No…’_

“STOP!” He heard Ebony announce, but it proved to be no avail. It was as time had stopped. The color and sound washed from all moments of the stadium.

One moment Yang was offering out her hand to Mercury, the next it displayed the impact of her gauntlet against his unarmored leg. His aura had already been depleted the fight prior. _‘No…’_ With said collision, a sickening breaking noise rang through the arena. Audiences members gasped and cried at what was to behold. The same boy fell back in agony, revealing the pain in his eyes for all to see.

_‘No…’_

His team was screaming at him through the earpiece as he stared at the scene in horror. Frozen in place until he stole a glance at where Cinder had been. Nowhere. The enchantress had vanished from the stands. "No... No..."

"Cole!"

The guards had begun circling the blonde, yet she was only bewildered to see them arrive. As if lost to their reasoning. What was going on? Her blonde locks twirled about on the defensive, guarding herself as the soldiers and Atlesian Knights gather around her. The Atlas team leader stood unmoving at the traumatizing fallout of the match, unable to shift his feet. Unable to respond to his team. Unable to offer the blonde comfort.

"Cole!!!”

He watched as she reassessed the scene upon a screen directly above her. A longing moment before her own eyes widened to considerable size. She went to look to the crowds for some manner of support, only to be rewarded with terrified faces. Not only the citizens but her team.

Her eyes finally fell upon his own.

" **COLE!** "


	6. Volume 1, Chapter 5

**Volume 1, Chapter 5; Panic**

* * *

Beacon’s halls rung with the aftermath of the match’s proceedings. The entire school upon high alert and more so than Cole had ever witnessed. _‘This… this is what happens when you push so far…’_ He thought to himself, having observed the staff attempt to quell the welling unrest in the student body. All the while, Ozpin kept to himself within the towering office of his. Undoubtedly due to the stress of having to mend the damage that had unfolded.

The crowd had been transported from the stadium at the match’s finality, as Beacon believed any further fights were to be paused that day. Of course due to unexpected events. The sun rarely showed that day.

Cole kept to his own musings as he leaned against the dorm wall nearest the doors to teams RWBY and JNPR. His gaze set on the pair of Atlesian Knights guarding the former’s dorm. His grip upon his metallic bicep tightened. Guarded.

_‘They are treating her like a criminal… a girl…’_

His barred teeth and tense behavior easily recognizable by the abrupt arrival of his team. Concern etched on at least two of their expressions, while the other male wore one of indifference. “How are things, Cole? You disappeared following the match.”

Amber tore to the chain-wielder after she had spoken, nodding in a hesitant manner. “I… I am fine. Just… shaken.”

“Don’t think she did it, do you?”

Leopold’s bluntness pushed past their conversation as he stepped around his siblings. Stealing a glance at the robotic duo at the dorm door, Cole caught the slight grimace in the boy’s lips. “From how you put it…” He idly reached to scratch at the growing signs of stubble on his chin. “…I really doubt she did this, man. Don’t seem like much how she is. Then again… _you_ had a knack for finding _crazy_ ones.”

“Leopold!”

As the two bickered, Cole let his attention wander to his partner. The same who had been uncharacteristically silent in the exchange. When their eyesight did finally meet, a longing sense of regret lasted between them. Neither moved to speak, only to step forth and embrace the other. The bowman wrapping her arms about his neck as he settled his nose into the nape of her neck. How many times she had offered herself this position to quell his worrying? How many times she had offered him a shoulder to cry upon?

While the action was not long, the message behind it held true. “Cheer up, furball. We’ll get through this…” Her index fingers and thumbs pinched at his cheeks, causing him to tense animatedly. “Yang’ll be strong. You just… gotta be too.”

The faunus did little to subdue the smile creasing his lips, before nodding in a manner of agreement. “Th-Thank you… to all of you. I will… do my best to offer some form of consoling, Ebony. Why don’t you show the twins around Beacon? They will be residing here from now on and it will probably be for the best…” She momentarily blinked owlishly, before finally grasping the concept he subtlety detailed. The shieldmaiden enthusiastically draped her arms over both of the siblings' necks and lead them away.

He proposed he owed her for that one in the future.

Lastly turning on his heel towards the girls’ dorm, the Atlesian would pause before the two soldiers that autonomously brought both their weapons to cross before him. The rifles clinking together as they did so. "Halt! Student of Bea- D-Directive altered. Welcome, Cole Lupine of Atlas."

A play by the General no doubt. Yet, as he went to knock at the door another would open just behind him. Turning his attention to the source of the noise, he was to be awarded by Beacon’s newest Fall Maiden candidate.  “Pyrrha…”

Despite the softness his voice held, her shoulders rose in a timid manner unlike her. The gladiator paused before her senior, with a conflicting set of emotions bubbling forth. "C-Cole! It's good to see you again. How are... are things faring?"

_Is she attempting to fake anything happened...? Damn… what else did they tell her?'_

Moving towards her in the act, he abruptly paused at the notice of her stiffen in posture. Wide eyes watched as she meekly stared back at him, unclear of how to proceed. “I… I need to go, Cole! I’m sorry!”

And she was gone. A single metal hand outstretched as if to catch her. This behavior. This change in nature. Everything was wrong. The strength the young huntress-in-training held before had evaporated into nothingness.

Guilt clouded his thoughts. The guilt of not stopping the staff from getting to her sooner. Guilt of not attempting to further dissuade her of the decision. The guilt of not being present any further to aid in any concerns. He would have gone after her if not for her dorm to open once more.

“Jaune…”

The blonde boy blinked in wide-eyed fashion at the other male, sporting an uneasy grin in response. “He-Hey… Cole. Guess you saw Pyr just now…” Gloved fingers smoothed out the creases on his young face, forewarning Cole at how much the young huntsman to be had endured as of late.

“Have you… spoken to her recently?” While the faunus did receive a nod, he still attempted to right himself at the earlier thought. Jaune Arc. The situation was to be worse than he previously expected.

She’s going through a tough spot. Hasn't told any of us yet. She said she needed some time to think. Even though she's been doing that for days now..."

_‘Of course, she has not spoken of it… you fool…’_

The Atlesian had truly not anticipated the girl to inform anyone of what had occurred below the school. Ozpin and the other staff members had undoubtedly counseled her of the possible results if she had. He, however, was not about to witness this tear a hole in a team. There was only one proper method of soothing this for it was the best method Cole designated to lift the girl’s spirits.

"Jaune. I believe... I know a way you can rid her of these misgivings."

Jaune's features brightened almost instantaneously, causing the ever-intensifying feeling of shame in his senior to rise. How he was treading on a very dangerous line. Emotions were never a thing to be forced. "Has Pyrrha been unnaturally  _nice_ to you lately?"

The knight blinked narrow-eyed, beholding as if searching for an answer. "W-Well, yeah. She and I are teammates. That's what teammates do, right?"

" _No_... Jaune.” He stated flatly, resting both of his metallic hands atop the boy’s shoulders. “I meant  _you_ in particular. Has she been a bit introverted sometimes in close quarters? Predominantly focusing on you?"

When the blonde appeared to be lost on what he meant by his remark, Cole exhaled an exhaustive sigh. " _Mainly_. Jaune.  _Mainly_." At once, the boy made an O with his lips, having deciphered what the faunus was trying to ask him.

"Uh... yeah? Maybe? I still don't see how this can help Pyrrha."

_'Dear Vale, this is going to be more difficult than I thought... How can someone be this ignorant of someone else's feelings?'_

There was no room for regret now, Cole's grip on the boy's shoulder tightening ever so subtly. "Jaune. Pyrrha...  _likes_  you."

"Well, yeah. I'd hope she does. We're _friends_."

The unexpected impact from Cole bringing one hand to his forehead caused the junior to nearly leap in his own skin. The puzzled look on the Arc was so prevalent, it was threatening to further infuriate the faunus. " _No_... she likes you. As in..." Cole fittingly rolled his eyes, disbelieving what he was truly saying. "...  _like likes_  you."

How Jaune appeared now did nothing to soothe the growing irritation in the faunus now fervently awaiting a reply. This was a method Cole could possibly mend the growing rift between the team and said blonde was making it incredibly more arduous. “I… I mean. I think Pyrrha is amazing… y’know. She’s kind and… and talented… and beautifu-…”

Having caught himself, Jaune stole a glance in Cole’s direction as if for recognition. “Y-You’re serious? Like… no joke?”

While no words were to be spoken, the Atlesian chose to blink several times as if expecting Jaune to comprehend the severity of his tone. He proposed not. “Jaune…” He began, clapping the same shoulder once more. “…am I _truly_ one to joke on such a topic?”

The boy mouthed a silent ‘right’ in response, crossing his rather twig arms over his chest piece. Choosing it to be an excellent opportunity to reach the end of their conversation, Cole struck the blonde’s backside with enough force to jostle him forwards.

“Go. And tell her. Tell her everything. I have a strong feeling that she will be _ecstatic_ if you do…”

The unpleasant aura that had surrounded Jaune had rightfully vanished with the former’s remark, recognizing the pleased grin he was adorned with. Having given the faunus his thanks, he filled the hall with an impressive amount of ‘thank you’s before eventually disappearing.

“I am… going to regret that decision…”

With his sudden step towards the dorm entrance, the knights unanimously shifted allow him passage once more. A metallic knuckle went to wrap against the door’s frame. Or else, it would have if not for the surface to unexpectedly fall away. Now presently greeted with none other than…

“Cole.”

“…James.”

With the door shut behind the General, Cole was therefore blocked from his destination once more. No matter how much the idea began to infuriate him, he drove the flooding emotions aside. More critical matters had presented themselves in the form of the General’s countenance of apprehension. “She’s… not taking it well. Because I know you’re going to ask me that.”

The taller gentlemen paused, canting his head to uneasily massage at the possible tightness in his neck. …we’re doing the best we can to fix this. I think you know that already.”

While the General’s tone was genuine, it was near impossible for the faunus to meet his gaze. As he shied away from any attempt to do so from his guardian, Cole remained silent in that regard. Their interaction would have proceeded as such if not for the prompt shifting of weight by the Atlas Headmaster.

Cole felt the man’s arms wrap about his own, instinctively tensing in posture. The attempt was unfamiliar. Even with how closely the two’s history had interwoven. James had always attempted to fill in the shoes of where his biological father had fallen short from. Nonetheless, the intent was greatly appreciated as once they separated with Cole sporting a genuine smile of appreciation.

“Thank you… James. For everything…”

His superior, however, chose not to verbally respond and instead brought his hand to settle on the student’s shoulder several times. It was only when the footfall of the General had escaped the sensitivity of his faunus heritage did Cole approach the door once again.

Another raise of the hand with the intent to be brought upon the door. Inch by inch, it neared the surface, until finally, the door unlocked again. He was to be greeted by the RWB of the team as the trio all held their own reactions in his regard.

_‘I… am never getting in that room.’_

Their leader was the first to speak, earning a pleasant curvature of his lips. Ruby always astounded him with how she could remain jovial in even situations as dreadful as these. “Hey, Cole! We were just heading out and wanted to give Sis some space. Did you wanna talk to her?”

“Only if I am not intruding…”

The sound of the Schnee heiress’s swiftly exhaling a breath through her nose brought his attention from the crimsonette. “I wouldn’t dare believe she would think _you_ of all people would be a burden…” While lofting a single sable brow in mild confusion, Weiss was compelled to clarify. A faint, but noticeable peach color to his cheeks. “…n-not with you two… exchanging each other’s bodies the night before!”

The coloration to her face had developed into that of a deep crimson and was promptly shared by the wolf faunus. He reached in an attempt to cover his face at the embarrassing fact of his and Yang’s escapades.

“Anyways…” Blake would prove to be his savior in solving the rut of discomfort, clearing his throat. “…Weiss? I believe you wanted to join me for some well-deserved tea?"

With the two departing shortly thereafter, Ruby tentatively approached the faunus under his unintentional pensive gaze. “Ruby… are you alright?”

The question did indeed startle her, though she proved to compose herself well. “Y-Yeah! Everything’s fine. Nothing wrong. Just… well…”

"You are hindered, are you not? On this whole predicament..."

That earned himself a rise and fall of her head, the very same leaning against the adjacent wall as if for support. It was enlightening to the faunus how mature Ruby was acting in regard to the state at hand. While retaining her childlike demeanor, it would continue to surprise him how her development was surfacing. “I… believe Yang. I just… it’s tough, y’know? With what I saw…”

_‘Do I tell her of what occurred with Cinder…? No. They are not ready yet. I cannot risk it…’_

“I’m… gonna get some fresh air. I’ll see you later Cole.” As he offered a wave at her departure, he hastily reached for the flat of the door. Having been left open when the trio had taken their leave. A long breath exhaled past the faunus’s lips.

_‘Here we go…’_

There she sat. The typical brilliant aura that surrounded her was all but depleted. Her head was in her hands, shivering from what he could make out. She looked vulnerable. As if the slightest breeze would have been her downfall. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cole allowed the door to close behind him. The noise would alert her to his presence and cause her to bolt upwards.

“Hi…”

“Hi.”

She looked so miserable. Devoid of any likelihood of happiness. The carefree nature he truly adored was nowhere to be found. All that was left was despair. Dread wafted in the air as he moved to lean against one of the bedside pillars across from her. “So…” He began, unsure of how to properly begin their exchange. Not that he would have any issue garnering her attention. “…explain to me _why_. Why did you do what you did?”

The discs of lavender widened at even such a simple question. Her jaw hung agape as she gawked at what he had uttered. “I… I _defended_ myself. I did what I thought was right and I… I don’t know. I saw him attack me and…”

She was upon the verge of tears. Not that she had not suffered from the ailment before this evening. Another long exhale followed her quivering explanation. He would get nowhere with this act. It was almost amusing to watch the wonder in her expression as he neared her and knelt down nearly a foot away.

“Yang… no matter what you saw… millions of people saw the mistake you made. I… I cannot change that. No matter how much I wish I could.” She did not tense in posture when he reached to thumb away the tears welling in her eyes. How much it ached to see her in such a state. “Yang… I will do _everything_ in my power to keep you safe. I made a promise. But, I need something from you… to help me.”

The sister managed what appeared to be that of a nod, clutching at his hands that now cupped her cheeks. How she leaned into his touch as if insisting for it never to leave her person. “I need you to trust me… tell me of anything that ails you. And if you call… I will be there. No matter what.”

The barricades she had erected appeared to have finally collapsed as her posture slackened and near-collapsed into his hold. She wailed as if a banshee torn from the body with fresh tears wetting his button-down. With said action beginning to unfold it dawned upon Cole the realization of what he was to be presented with.

Yang… she was just a girl. An adolescent taken into the fray of a huntress and fought against the forces of Grimm. But, a girl nonetheless.

How the facts were so present to him. He felt akin to that of a fool. Metal digits coursed through the endless strands of gold as she continued to wet his shirt. While he did alternate their positions so that he lay his head against the mattress frame, he did not rid himself of her. The two would remain in such a position for what felt like hours. For each minute that passed, Cole continued to stroke the sheet of gold that blanketed them.

He had lived his life. Through hardships more harrowing than any should have to experience. Through bloodied sufferings that still stained himself to this very moment. He had indeed lived a life, while she had not done the same.

Her crown was continuously peppered with his lips, soothing her ailments in a fashion he knew best. For when she finally did part from his now damp garment, she stared up at him expectantly. Those lavender shades bloodshot streaked and stricken with tears.

They remained in such a position longer than what one would expect, staring into the other’s inquisitive gaze. Cole, nevertheless, designated himself the first to act on his emotions. Her lips were wet no doubt from her tears but bit into his with a pang of almost desperate hunger. Their embrace furthered as her strength soon returned and pressed into him with a renewed vigor.

“Y-Yang…” He murmured until she hastily quieted him with the plumpness of her lips. Cole was not one to object against such affections, though their current predicament had proved him to be unsuspecting of them. The buttons of his shirt would prove powerless as she hastily took hold of them and wrought the material open. Her own jacket would soon join in as it fluttered to the carpeting.

“…Cole…” His posture stiffened as his name was uttered under her breath, both their eyes shut off from the world. As if fearful the other would disappear if either parted their lashes. “…please…” The strap to his trousers was the object of her attention, with the same material beginning to grow increasingly constricted in its own embrace.

Who was he to resist such urges?

Uncaring of the world

The setting sun cast an orangish glare on their ivory skin, illuminating the proceeding activities. Soft gasps and skin striking skin filling the dorm as neither appeared ready to relent in subsiding the chaotic urges. The mattress sides creaked as their position against it quivered and shook. Her claw-like grip found his blanket of sable threads, stroking the material as her partner worked.

Shaky breath and shuddering backs prolonged as the two made to continue their efforts for as long as the sky remained alight. The ferocity held between the two increasing in intensity leaving the resonances heard from outside the dorm. Regarding the resounding vocalization of affection; it left much to be desired by the occasional passerby.

The other three of team RWBY had settled on taking their leave from the dorm for the day. The two occupants could not have more ecstatic.

* * *

The warmth of the late afternoon sunlight. The relaxing scents of the expansive gardens. No sign of student or faculty. Truly, one of Beacon’s few areas for a peaceful residence. A location few knew of and few dared to trespass in fear of alarming a slumbering individual. He had grown quite fond of visiting for when his mind was beginning to be led astray.

Shortly after his escapade with the Xiao-Long sibling, the two shared a brief moment of respite amongst the other in the cramped shower of the team’s dorm. A word of trust was expressed between the two as Cole confirmed his earlier statements. The blonde agreed she would come to him the time needed.

He lay contented against one of the benches dotting the grounds and watched the overgrowth that held significant patches on the area. The faunus appeared at peace from any normal onlooker’s perspective. A rare treat. What with his frightful past. However, his mind could not be in any more a haze.

_'Cinder's arrival. Hearing of Leona and Leopold being alive and their own arrival. Yang and I becoming a pair. The match in the stadium... When did my life become so exhilarating...?'_

Cool digits creased through his sable locks, pushing them from his forehead as the afternoon wind blew them about. Thoughts like these continued to be a roundabout.

Tentatively, he raised one hand to inspect the intricacy of the framework. For how long he had these artificial appendages, it never ceased to amaze him how such fakes replicated their progenitors. The draft could be felt against the metal. The change in temperature. The shocks he received during a match. He could feel...

...Yang.

The spirited huntress-in-training continued to be a returning thought in his mind. Unable to bear down the smile that sprouted on his lips whenever he did so. How could he not? The other hand traced the lines of stress and wear by the metal as he mused the previous events and circumstances they had shared.

"Hey, kiddo."

The faunus's back straightened, swiveling his head to spot the approaching guardian; the very same taking a swig from the name flask always kept close. The avian huntsman perched himself against the back of the bench, lounging over it as he did.

"You find out your teammates are back. Alive. And you decide to spend it here. Alone. Mind sheddin' some light on that, for me?"

Cole felt the chuckle escape in a breath before he could stop himself, shaking his head at the professor's question. "I needed some time to myself. So much has happened in such short a time, I have not had the chance to. What with Cinder, the stadium, what happened in Vale...?"

Qrow held up his flask wielding arm, signaling for the faunus to halt. "Wait? Vale? You mean when you and my niece went on a little date?"

His companion rolled his amber orbs in response until eventually nodded to confirm. "Yang and I went to the city a few nights ago. We... visited a club and after that, we were followed until we reached an alleyway. From there, we fought off three White Fang members."

Cole noticed the man take another drink, exhaling an exasperated sigh once he had finished. "Well, Fang was never really a big fan of you. Were they? Not with what happened. And what caused this..." He promptly clinked the edge of his flask against Cole's shoulder.

"Correct..."

Noticing the hesitancy in his voice, Qrow deemed it ready for him to take the spot beside Cole. He grunted against the wood planks before ultimately relaxing in his seat. His companion continued to watch him carefully, never truly able to grasp how the man operated.

"They still happen... don't they? The nightmares?"

Having observed the faunus go rigid in posture, Qrow took that as a sign of validation. Crossing one leg over the other, he loosened until he was properly set in his ways. "Not that I blame ya, kiddo. I got my fair share of 'em too. They're a much a part of you as your aura is a part of your soul. Can't shake 'em. No matter how hard ya try."

Cole's expression sagged, amber trailing from the professional huntsman to the expansive field of flora that lay before them. The two had their demons. That much was for sure.

"You blame yourself for Amber? Don't you?'

Qrow received a half-shrug in response, the man swirling the contents of his flask. "That and a multitude of other things. You learn to live with it." They sat in silence for some time, the two simply enjoying the sights of the academy grounds as minutes flew by. The wind began to slacken as the warm late afternoon temperature grew.

"Qrow...?" The Signal professor grunted that he was still awake, having chosen earlier to 'rest his eyes'. "Why did you and Ozpin ask for Ebony and I to observe team RWBY?"

His companion's eyes fluttered open, once again coming to stare into crimson gems that stared back pensively.

"Well, between the Schnee heiress, the ex-White Fang member, and my nieces... well you can only guess. Not including the fact about Ruby's gift. The same one she hasn't even known about."

"And you want to keep her in the dark..."

Qrow made a few uncompressible sounds as if trying to find the right words to speak in response, instead choosing to slump his shoulders and exhale another sigh. Cole could finally identify the growing lines of stress on the huntsman's expression. Creases of age. Splotches of grey beginning to dot the roots of his once brilliant midnight locks. He looked... spent.

"Ruby's ignorance is somethin' we need. It'd make her over worry and you know she already does that plenty. As Oz says. Panic brings the Grimm.'"

Cole could not help but snicker at Qrow's best Ozpin impression, bringing a fist to cover his mouth as he did. "Nonetheless, kiddo. I gotta ask. Why'd you get so defensive of that Pyrrha girl? Last time I saw, you two weren't exactly  _close_ friends."

"We are close. I just... I am afraid, Qrow..."

The huntsman snorted passively, relishing in his flask. "That's a first."

"Shut it. I meant that I am afraid of what happened with Amber. She was powerful, Qrow. And for her to be bested by simply three ordinary people..." His ears picked up the man swirling the contents of his flask once more, grumbling to himself. The two sat in relative silence for some time.

Not that he did minded Qrow. Not in the slightest. Cole looked to the man rather highly. Often seeing him close to a parent himself. He stole a glance at  _odd_ fatherly-figure, catching him idly inspecting the condition of his flask.

"C-Cole! Cole!"

That certainly alerted the two. Not due to the hollering, but the sudden urgency it held. Both of them were at their feet in seconds. Having been alerted from the welcomed silence both of them had so gratefully enjoyed. The freshly approaching newcomer was none other than...

"Jaune...?"

He halted just before them, catching his breath as a hand settled at his knees momentarily. When he finally rose to full height, Cole took notice of the bruises that littered his neck and cheek.

Sweat and dirt clung to his matted blonde hair and noticeable dents could be seen in his once brilliant plate armor. Cole awkwardly took hold the boy’s skull in his grip to inspect in the detail of how the proceedings might have taken place.

"It's... It's Pyrrha! They took her!"

His throat felt dry, halting mid examination. Lungs sinking into his stomach as he felt the ability to breath leave him. Qrow, fortunately, was the next to speak.

"Who, kid? Who took her?"

"The White Fang!"

Qrow spotted Cole begin to bristle, shoulders rising and falling as his breath began to quicken in his throat. Even the veteran huntsman such as himself took a cautious step in the opposite direction. _‘NO… NO! How could this have happened!? I… I had taken everything into account… yet… yet why!?!’_

“ **WHEN?! HOW?!** ”

Qrow had not been the only one unlucky enough to notice Cole’s drastic change in character, as Jaune swallowed the irrepressible fear that stemmed from the questioning. Words caught in his throat, unable to tear his sight from the team leader that radiated a primal fury. Not that Qrow blamed the boy in quivering beneath the weight of such an individual.

“ **HOW!?!** ”

“Th-They came out of nowhere! In the school grounds! We… We tried to stop them. But we didn’t have our weapons… and… and they used me as a hostage. She had no choice…”

“Kid!” Qrow, deeming Cole not the most appropriate of interrogators, parted between the two. “She still got her scroll?”

A confused but assuring nod was his response, before turning to the faunus still bristling to himself with an unquenchable fury. “Cole…” He nearly rounded on the guardian, earning a slight flinch from the older man. “…we can track her. But, if it’s all the same to you. Rather keep this one off the table. If we let this get outta hand, it might cause more panic."

“Fine with me!” He bellowed, nearly stomping towards the Arc boy as he remained terrified in his place. “Jaune… meet us at the bulkhead roost as quickly as you can. Make an excuse. I do not care. We have little time. Now move!"

The trio dashed in two different directions as they hastily made ready for their expedition. It still dumbfounded Qrow how furious Cole had become at the mention of one of the students in peril. He surmised it due to his past in Atlas and the occurrences with his own team. The veteran huntsman frowned as he watched the faunus grit his teeth to the point of shattering them.

 _‘How could this have happened…?’_ Cole thought to himself, cursing beneath his breath as he raced along the pavement. As if to make matters worse, clouds began to merge with one another to grey the sky above. Raindrops soon peppered their skin at the dreary change in weather. _‘…Pyrrha… please. Be alright.’_

Few words were exchanged even as they met at the docking bay, inspecting a lone vehicle at the ready for them. As Jaune made to fasten himself into the seat beside Qrow, the two watched as Cole simply stood at the bay’s edge. A single metal hand held the bar keeping him stable. And from what the Signal Professor could perceive, the same grip was now bent out from its original shape.

He knew the faunus could not hear him, even if he wished to with the added advantage of his other pair. Nevertheless, he spoke barely above a whisper and earning the attention of the Arc boy. “Cole… you’d better be okay…”

* * *

The venture to their destination was quiet, cut the beat of the bulkhead wings as they fly across forestry. Cole stole a glance in Jaune’s direction and observed as the boy was engulfed in his scroll as he tracked the small red circle on his map. Pyrrha’s scroll’s whereabouts.

The boy looked frightful and no doubt from the amount of stress having been put upon him. He was similar to Yang in that regard. Both were children with little experience to the horrors of the world. Kidnapping. Murder. Theft. Assault. They were all melodies Cole and Qrow recognized well. Not that either of them were pleased with the fact.

Speaking of the avian huntsman, he currently rested against one of the seat cushions opposite the blonde. Cole watched on as the huntsman’s chest rose and fell in paced succession. How could the older man not be calm in this situation? Not that the same could not be asked to himself. What with his past endeavors proving much worse than this.

Still, he could not shake the thoughts that provoked themselves in his mind. _‘How did they know…? How about Pyrrha…? Has she been this far ahead of us this entire time? Cinder… Dammit! This does not make any sense…’_

Their impact to the grasses jostled him from the thoughts that probed his mind. A long exhale following soon thereafter. They had little time. “Cole… you’ve been kinda out of the field for a while. I’ll take the lead. You and the kid cover my ass. Understand?”

Once he had received a pair of sanctioning nods, the trio set off into the dusk of the forestry. Towering oaks cast a shadow over their path until they reached the light of an encampment. And quite the site it was. The area was littered with White Fang members. Numbers Cole had not expected so close to Beacon’s walls.

They hastily made to move behind a towering shed, Cole peering past the angle of the building towards those gathered near a bonfire. They appeared to have settled quite recently, with items still gathered in carts and promptly made products strewn about. A single soldier, however, strayed away from the main group.

With assistance from Qrow, the Atlesian caught sight of the patrolling guard as he made his way about the outer barriers. In what would be a few moments, he would turn the corner leading to them.

Twenty feet.

Ten.

Five.

The sentry yielded little trouble to apprehend as Cole crept his arms about his fellow faunus’s shoulders and brought him into a headlock. A metal palm coated his lips in the chance he would cry for aid. There was a minute struggle until he fell limp in his grip.

“Bring him here!”

Halting his intention to thoroughly snap the faunus’s neck, the Fang member was rightly tossed into the side of the building. A pained cry sounded from them as their back impacted the wooden frame of the barn. Eyes widened at the sight of trio, especially Cole in particular. Though, as he went to call out for assistance, it was Jaune who astoundingly clamped his hand about the captive's lips.

He would need to praise the Arc boy for such quick reflexes later, leaving Cole to fall to one knee before the silenced faunus. The glare shot in his direction was a mixture of pointed resentment no doubt from his history with the Fang. "We agree not to harm you if you simply speak with us. No harm will come to these people here either. We wish for our friend and we will leave you."

The words were submissive, holding no hostility behind them. It was a suitable mask for the almost uncontainable fury that prickled within the Atlesian. For now, he would play by Qrow's recommendations.

As Jaune's hand slipped from the faunus's jaw, the snake-like faunus flicked their tongue in his direction. His method of properly scanning the individual he was speaking to. “Wait a minute... you're... you're Cole Lupine! You're the traitor!"

_'Shit...'_

It would seem he did not immediately recognize him at first. Their initial planning had been thrown out the metaphorical window. A piercing cry sung from the snake-faunus's lungs that caused the three of them to recoil. The others would surely be upon them with such a noise from their location.

Metallic fingers clenched into that of a fist before the knuckles dug into tender flesh of the faunus’s temple. Whether he was unconscious or deceased, Cole offered little regard to the fact. “W-What do we do now?"

Jaune's hurried tone did nothing to sate the increasing trepidation that slunk through Cole's form. They had little time. He rounded on the two, gesturing out. "The both of you find Pyrrha! I will act as a distraction."

Qrow was the first to interject, placing an uneasy hand atop the faunus's shoulder. For the first time in some time, the man appeared to be uneasy with the idea. Lacking in his usual lackadaisical confidence. "Cole... I don't like this. We can move around 'em together. No need to separate." A particular notice in the method of how the Atlesian stared out to the camp set off red flags for the avian huntsman.

When an answer was not fastened for him, greeted only by silence, even the veteran began to succumb to the clutches of irritation. "Dammit… FINE!” Cole lastly did turn his head to the guardian, gifting him with an impartial expression. One that Qrow feared more than if the faunus sported a bloodthirsty demeanor. “But, you better not fuckin’ use it… or your ass is _mine_. Understand?”

“Qrow… this is _my_ fight.  _My_ people. Not yours…” The Signal Professor was nearly taken aback with the shift in attitude, watching as Cole rose to his full height. “…I will take care of them… but, I will not use it. You have my word.”

Cole did not linger for his response, instead pivoting about and hastened into the clearing where increasing noises of White Fang sounded. Qrow and Jaune were left their own musings as the faunus rid himself of their presence.

He was gone.

* * *

Qrow scurried through the encampment with relative ease, shadowed by the Arc student still frantically glancing at his scroll. The pace was measured enough for him to permit the boy to tail him. The indicator of Pyrrha's scroll was thankfully beginning to quicken.

"W-We're almost there!"

"Right. Kid, follow my lead. Do as I do."

The nod he received seemed instinctually as if even if the blonde had not understood him, he simply nodded just to agree. Smart kid.

The duo sharply turned a corner, just as Qrow brought his hand to the boy and kept themselves in the shade against on the building. When Jaune made a move to protest, Qrow clamped a hand to his mouth and gestured to the White Fang soldiers sprinting past where they would have leaped through.

"Mister... Qrow?" The Branwen sibling quirked his brow, more towards the 'Mister' part of Jaune's request. "What did you and Cole mean when you said, 'lose control'? What is that?"

The subtle stiffening of Qrow's physique initiated Jaune's blonde brow to crease in concern. He swallowed the lump in his throat, awaiting an answer. "Semblances are usually good things, right kid? They help you. Ruby has her speed for example and Weiss has her glyphs. Cole's is... is… it’s a bit more unique."

The Signal professor glanced about the area, before ushering the student to follow him regardless of if he had the intent to continue the conversation. Another group of soldiers bustling past where their destination lay. "What's... What's wrong with it?"

The huntsman reached for his weapon, unsheathing the massive gear-sporting longsword from his backside at the ready. His grip remained loose; ready to fluctuate at a moment's notice. "Cole's semblance is named Bloodlust… or Fury. And it's for that reason why he has only used it twice in all his life."

It seemed Jaune was finally beginning to piece together the story being told. “So, that’s why… but… what’s it do to him?” His blue orbs flicked back and forth as he altered between the map and the encampment. Qrow, however, chose to continue the explanation.

"He loses control. Let's everything out. Sort'a like Yang's, but a lot more destructive. He turns into a mindless killing machine..."

"...an animal."

* * *

The respiration brushed past Cole’s hair as he ducked beneath an amateur arm swing, vaulting off his feet to take hold of the fox faunus's face. Clawed fingers digging into flesh and tearing muscle. The warm touch of the muscle and arteries coating them. Cole was deafened to the ear-piercing screams she made. Her fingers desperately batted at the metal until he swiftly clenched his fingers and the same metal sunk deeper. The faunus's form twitched once, then fell lifelessly from his grasp.

Crimson stained the once brilliant silvers of his arm, clenching and releasing a fist as more White Fang rushed towards him. His boot collided against a coyote faunus's kneecap, crushing cartilage and causing the boy to collapse to the ground. As he writhed in agony, Cole deftly sidestepped a knife that sung past him. He caught the wrist of his attacker, the other clutching the back of her head.

As he swung the girl off her feet, she would fall face-first into the gravel. A sickening cry emitted from her, but she lay still all the same. Blocking another's blind haymaker, Cole shifted past the other boy's guard for a fist to impact against the other faunus's ribcage. He felt the crack beneath his attack. Another strike from his other hand broke the other side's. Before the faunus could slump away, Cole felt his opponent's jaw dislocate as he struck his the joint. The very same flew from Cole’s grasp with such an impact.

Shoulders heaved at Cole's viscous breath, feeling the sore sting of exhaustion begin to set in. After he had separated from the others, the team leader had taken on no less than twenty Fang members. The stress of all those attacks was beginning to set in. Blood that was not his matted his sable strands. Dirt muddied his clothes. Amber switched between the growing number of assailants in the area.

The faunus's breath was brought to a slower pace, chest rising and falling as he forced himself to focus. Metalic digits flexed as he curled them loosely. A familiar flood of adrenaline began to rush through his veins. He felt it. He felt everything. The haggard breaths of his opponents. The crunch of gravel as his boots took a step. The smell of their sweat.

His eyelids remained shut.

Yet, one particular faunus did not seem to have the same patient curiosity as his brethren. Choosing to stream towards their opponent with a blind vigor. He snarled boldly as he began to close in. Steel sung through the air as the knife neared Cole's chest. It would have made contact, if not for a similar type of metal to speedily latch onto the other faunus's wrist.

In a horrifying show of brutality, Cole wrenched his opponent towards him. With no hazard of harming him, Cole firmly gripped the faunus’s bicep in the other hand before jerking in one direction. The arm hung flaccid as the sound of bone-shattering and fragile cartilage being ruined was paired with the poor faunus's agonizing screams.

For those faint of heart, many could be heard emptying the contents of the stomach at the sight of bone having puncturing through the skin. Cole offered no sign of a verbal call to any of them, merely observing with a hungering pair of watchful ambers.

The same faunus still cradling his broken arm, found the bittersweet release of silence as Cole brought his boot down against his temple. Not once, though. But twice. Again and again, the material crunched down to leave what remained of a skull into a bloodied stain.

"You… bastard!"

In a foolish attempt at vengeance for his comrade, another Fang member rushed towards him. But, that would be the boy's ruin. Cole effortlessly slipped past the arm outstretched for him, as his fingers tore through skin and muscle. A sizable chunk of flesh was ripped out from his opponent’s thigh.

Another unfortunate White Fang member found herself with the blood of her comrade splattered against her face. Screams of pain. Screams of terror. Wails of dread. They all filled the campsite as Cole continued his hunt.

Those that fled were lucky. The stubborn few that remained to fight were left to collapse at the gravel clutching at claw marks of where most of their skin and muscle had previously been. Red painted the greys and browns of the grit at his feet, his arms coated in the same liquid.

It felt... good.

The high of permitting himself to be lost. The feeling of losing oneself to the thrill of battle. It carried a sickening ecstasy that he so craved. He could feel it. The drenching wave of blissful hate of his semblance threatening to wash over him. Barely attentive to the world around him.

It was in that same haze that sanctioned one, in particular, to slip past the faunus's guard. The dagger pierced through Cole's right pectoral, sinking deep past the barrier of the skin. The other faunus appeared almost overjoyed. He had done it. He had wounded the beast.

Though, as the wolf faunus's form began to shake, followed by an unsettling rhythm of laughter, the Fang member froze. Not due to his opponent. But, out of fear.

The piercing gaze sunk deep as they bore into the poor boy, Cole continuing to cackle even as his jerkin darkened with the color of his blood. Hastily, more out of panic than anything, the other faunus attempted to tear the knife free.

He would have been unbound such, if not for the clawed fingers that pierced through his chest cavity. Metal slicked past muscle tissue and organ systems. Time seemed to slow for the two of them. The critical strike kept venturing deeper. Gore and flesh burst from his backside as Cole's hand emerged from the hole torn through him.

Screams echoed through the camp. The other White Fang members began to flee in terror. The faunus still hanging limply against Cole's arm was thrown free to slump to the ground. The weight of what he had done had come upon him.

_‘STOP...! STOP IT! Focus… Try to... try to come back...'_

A pained cry forced its way past Cole's lips as he clutched at his skull, the lingering effects of what he had done tore at his mind. Amber would finally tear open, switching about to properly take in what he had done.

What he had done.

The faunus felt rising bile begin to form in his throat, before ridding the contents of his stomach to the gravel. It sickened him. It sickened him to see the atrocities he could unleash. He raised his arms to stare at the red coat that painted them. His breath was unstable at best. Hesitant to even let air flood into his lungs at that point.

He was alone.

The sharp chirping of his scroll shook him from his stupor, shakily reaching to retrieve the item from his pocket.  _'Qrow...'_  Flicking the button, he held it to his ear.

"Cole, we found her. Everything alright on your end?"

"...yeah. I will… will be there soon."

Cole knew Qrow could hear the hesitancy in his voice yet was thankful he did not pester him for information. With a quick jog to their location, Cole found him upon the trio. Qrow looked rather worse for wear, appearing as if he had to do combat himself. Jaune and Pyrrha were within each other's arms. Her red hair was matted with dirt and grime, once glorious battle raiment now stained with scratch marks. Bags had settled under her eyes. On all of them.

In any other situation, the scene would have warmed him to see the two so close. Still, he took notice of the whitening of their knuckles from how tightly they held onto one another. Filled with fear, yet relief all the same.

To Cole, Jaune had never looked so afraid.

_‘They are just kids… what was I thinking… what were any of us thinking? They are not ready… this is suicide for them… I am sorry, Pyrrha… I am so sorry…’_

Qrow made his way over to him, slinking an arm over the faunus's shoulders. The gravity of what was to come struck the Atlesian whole. "You alright, kiddo?" All he could do was a nod. No words able to be uttered. No response vocalized. Even in victory, he was at a loss.

Nonetheless, the huntsman resorted to tousling Cole's locks affectionately. The faunus could not help but press his head into the crook of the man’s neck.

They were safe.

For now.


	7. Volume 1, Chapter 6

**Volume 1, Chapter 6; Trepidation**

* * *

The Vale side street bar did not appear to be the most illustrious in design. While not holding the merit of a large standing club or inn, it achieved the merit of its job. It permitted its visitors a sight over the ocean and the waves crashing against the shores. A view many would kill for.

Logan, the barkeep himself, currently tended to polish a glass with his gaze about the sea’s horizon line. The sun still hung fairly low in the sky, thus leaving the location rather quiet in the early morning time. He hummed a quiet tune, turning to set the glassware back atop the shelf.

The abrupt squeak of a stool shifting under some form of weight brought him to whirl about. _‘At this time in the morning…?’_ However, this was no middle-aged gentleman or venerable soldier of war. Either had been the norm for his establishment. But, what now resided at his bar was that of a teenager.

“Kid… you really old enough to be in here? Especially at this time of day.”

Dull amber colors swung up to him, lacking in their usual glory. Or what Logan could only assume they were. “If I have killed… I have the ability to drink…” The barkeep mulled over the possibility, pensively clenching his jaw at the thought. Once a few moments in perpetual silence had lasted, he waved a defeated hand with a sigh.

“Fine. Fine. Fair point. What do you want?”

"Blackberry bourbon iced tea. If… you do not mind."

The man grunted back a laugh as he went about preparing the drink, leaving only sound of glass clinking against metal to follow suit. "Ah. You know your drinks then. Seems this ain't your first rodeo."

A silent exhale was his response, deeming it the boy's best way of agreeing with him. As he began to mix the contents of the order, he stole a glance at the faunus once more.

With a job such as his own, Logan had borne witness to countless men downtrodden by guilt and misfortunes. He was no stranger to a disheartened customer. Still, to view it so young. "Here, kid. And I don't think I caught your name." Cole docilely accepted the item, letting his metal digits cling against the glass as he brought it to his lips. The sweet relief of the alcohol's bittersweet taste soothed his lethargy. A momentary peace.

Logan continued to idly watch the artificial limbs work; fascinated by their craft. "I did not say." He offered Cole a deadpan expression at the rather curt response. "...apologies. It… is Cole."

"Well, Cole. Name's Logan. Mind telling me what's got you so down this morning?"

There would be no surprise if the adolescent would elect not the share. Not that many customers had already. As he lingered, he went to polishing another glass with a dishrag. The two sitting in a mainly comfortable silence. "You… You have watched quite the number of people come and go, have you not? Many with a demon of sorts."

"Yeah. You could say that. Where you going with this?

His fingers clinked against the surface of his drink, resorting to tracing the rim with his index finger. "My comrade was captured by the… White Fang. The very same that I have a past with..."

An appropriate response would have been to ostracizes the faunus due to his past loyalties. As many had done previously this meet. And yet, Logan did nothing of the sword. Sable brows knitted in ripe confusion, as the mention of the terrorist group had earned him no reaction of the sort. Electing to continue, what with the barkeep urging him to, Cole cleared his throat.

“We were able to save her. But... I cannot help but think this is not the end of it." Logan halted his motions, glancing to the ceiling as if searching for the right thing to say.

"Well... you and the Fang seem to have a bad past. Guessing that whatever you did left them hating you for good. My best advice, since you look like a capable huntsman, to take it into your own hands. The best you can do is handle it now. If you let that simmer, kid... well, it ain't gonna be pretty."

Cole alternated his stare from the man to his drink, blinking sluggishly. Logan held a valid point. The longer he ran, the longer he fled, the more people he loved about would be caught in the crossfire. His team. Yang. Pyrrha. "Thank you…"

Logan offered the faunus a one-shouldered shrug, turning on his heel to set the flask beside its brethren on the counter. "Look, Cole, it doesn't sound smart. I get it. Probably going into death. But, you gotta do this soon. Ain't gonna go away by itself."

"No. You are… correct." Cole punctually finished the drink, moving to stand promptly thereafter. “I will… take what you have said to heart. Thank you, Logan.” Once Cole had produced an amount of Lien for the counter, the barkeep dismissively waved a hand.

“First drink’s on the house, kid.”

Cole was unable to hide the welling smile beginning to take shape, shaking his head. The sun was still rather low, even with the amount of time that had passed. There was still time. "And one last thing, kid." Cole swiveled his head enough to make out the barkeep once last time, the same sporting a solemn glance. "Try not to get yourself killed, alright?"

"Was _not_ planning on it..."

* * *

_~Several hours earlier~_

_"Do you not see, Ozpin?! They know. They know Pyrrha is in line to become the Fall Maiden. They are working with the White Fang. This was a ploy to remove a piece of the board."_

_Having deposited Jaune and Pyrrha back in their respective room, the two veteran huntsman had made their way to the Beacon Headmaster's office. The pair still somewhat disheveled in appearances after the events in the White Fang camp._

_Ozpin kept silent for most of the meeting. As he typically did. Leaning over his desk with fingers interlaced over his lips. He was thinking. It appeared the man who so regularly had an answer for everything, did not this time._

_Qrow kept to his usual self and remained positioned against the wall adjacent to the windows overlooking Beacon. His dirtied fingers clung to his flask. Cole had been making donuts in-front of the desk, constantly fretting. He was anxious. How could he not be?_

_"This changes everything. The matches in the coliseum need to be canceled. Pyrrha cannot go onto that stage. Not with what happened."_

_Ozpin lastly made a motion to speak, albeit a slow start to it. "While I do agree with you, Cole. We cannot altogether cancel the tournament. The abrupt ending to this celebration would cause the people to become skeptical. You allow them the chance and they will begin to create lies and rumors. Conspiracies."_

_"You are playing on IF. Not knowing that it will happen or not! I will NOT allow Pyrrha to participate in the match."_

_"I don't think you got that type of authority, kiddo." Qrow had finally deemed it wise to speak, eyeing the faunus warily. The two met stares as amber bore into crimson. It appeared more of a challenge than anything._

_"When you brought Ebony and I into this inner circle... You did so with the belief we had the right to know. You believed our voices would be valued. So now, when the situation points to it, you do not?!"_

_"Cole that's not what we're sayin'. Just... we need some time to think. Maybe push the matches back a bit. Hell, I don't know. Oz usually makes the right decision." Cole shot a glance towards the headmaster in question. Ozpin had chosen to lean back in his chair, drumming his fingers together. A usual expression for the man as silence had always been his companion._

_"Cinder believed we will go on with the matches. That's what she is planning for. Take that away and she has to rework it." Ozpin was indeed caught in a problematic situation. On one hand, the thought of completely ending the tournament could present him with an uproar, even with the explanation of what had happened to Ms. Nikos. On the other, however, it was the right thing to do._

_The silver-haired man exhaled a sigh, continuing to stare up at the ceiling as he did so. After some time would pass, his ivy orbs closed behind the spectacles. "We shall postpone the events to give Ms. Nikos the time she needs to recover from this ordeal..."_

_The idea was not what Cole had hoped for. It offered Cinder a way out. It forced Pyrrha to do something perhaps she did not wish to do. It was unfair and one-sided. Without a second thought, Cole was at the elevator in a fast-paced movement. Qrow was the first to interject, calling out the faunus's name. There would be no sign of recognition, however, as the elevator doors swiftly shut behind him._

* * *

_~Present Time~_

Vale Community Park. A marvel of the city's many structures. Allowing the peaceful environmental growth of nature to bloom even within the urban jungle. The park in itself was expansive to the point that it took up a large sum of the city. It was also a place that Cole would venture to find quiet; much like the roof terrace at Beacon. As he stepped past the foliage and numerous park benches, the only occupants he could spot would be the animals that would call this section of the city home. Birds sung their tunes in the treetops while much smaller rodents skittered about the ground beneath.

It was serene.

He had found his choice; a certain spot that overlooked the pond at the park's west end. The sound of water flowing freely, alongside nature's children. His chest rose and fell, exhaling a rather violent sigh until his form finally relaxed into the material of the park bench.

"If only the rest of the city was as peaceful as this, it would be a merry place..." The sudden deep pitch of his voice frightened a nearby squirrel, earning a smile to curve the ends of his lips. It truly did calm his nerves. Free of the doubts that he had this morn. Free of the anxiety that plagued him.

Still, Logan was right. He would be damned if he would let a barkeep make his choices or plan out a path for him, yet he trusted the man's judgment. And trust was on short supply these days. The White Fang would not stop. Not with Adam at their pinnacle. One thought, however, began to ache at the back of his mind.

"Sienna… why would you ever permit this type of behavior?"

The high leader of the terrorist order. Not that the group was initially violent in their methods. She and Cole had been comrades, almost friends, throughout his admittance to her cause. He had proposed it was out of sympathy, as his father had originally been a part of the Fang.

His amber orbs narrowed, pensively staring into the reflection he caused in the pond's waters. One day. One day he would need to return to their home. To the headquarters of the Fang. It would be dangerous and a task he would have to do on his own.

He thought back to Beacon. To his team. To his friends. To Yang. He remembered the memories he had made in that school, and the haunting nightmares he had so desperately tried to vanquish. A smile graced his lips again, as the idea of the blonde brawler filled his thoughts once more.

"How could someone like me, with the past I have achieved, earn a woman like that…?"

"Ah. Seems you've got trouble."

Cole nearly bounded to his feet, alert at the sudden voice that had alarmed him. The culprit was no more than a feeble old man, somehow not startled by the faunus's abrupt movements. He simply stood there; peaceful. "Apologies, sir. You startled me."

He easily dismissed the worry. The limbs of the man shook as he walked, using the assistance of his cane to perch himself upon the bench beside Cole. The team leader blinked once. Twice. Then, finally decided upon himself to return to his seat. "Things have been… _troublesome_. Events occurring that I cannot control. People I love being harmed."

"You never can really control them, can you?"

Cole turned upon the elder once again, wide-eyed upon the realization. His partner simply smiled warmly, offering a shaking pat to the faunus's shoulder. "We try our best, to achieve the best. Sometimes that doesn't mean all the time. I was like you. Full of worry… anxiety. But, I found someone that I could share my tale with."

The elder switched his gaze to the pond, taking in the marvel that was nature's beauty. His wrinkled fingers drummed along the handle of his cane, exhaling a rather calm breath. "She was my sun. And I, her moon. I have a feeling you are in a similar situation, child."

Cole could only nod slowly, confirming the elder’s suspicions. The very same let a cheeky smile replace the warmer one from before. "Ahh. And I'll bet you she is a _firecracker_. Just like mine… We have to make do with what we have, my friend. And do our best to correct the mistakes we've made."

"I have a… bloodied past. One of death, misery, and misfortune. I have done things I am not proud of. I have killed… I…" Cole felt the hand upon his shoulder before the elder could speak, pressing into his joint as if managing an offer of reassurance.

"We all do, child. In our struggle to survive the present, we push the future farther away. Will you see such in your lifetime? Probably not… which means there is no time to waste, child. It is how we live with our past, that molds our present for a better future."

* * *

Bare feet padded against the carpeting of their dorm room, Cole having returned to Beacon shortly after his conversation with the elder. Time had been gifted for the young faunus to think upon what the man had spoken of. A chance to recollect.

In the time that his teammates had arrived, their room had been gifted two additional beds. Strangely enough, Cole had not noticed the change occur. The room had certainly appeared smaller. Leopold lounged about atop one of them, while his sibling, took it upon herself to continue her readings for Professor Oobleck. Ebony was busy occupying herself with a shower, leaving the trio alone.

Cole could not help but think this was intentional. No matter. He would take such a chance.

"How…?"

The sudden question from the faunus brought the attention of both Tidalus siblings, the two glancing up to their leader in question. "How did you two survive? I saw you both die on that mission."

Leopold would be the first to answer, groaning as he was forced to rise from his comfortable position. "Well, when you and Ebony returned … we sort'a made it out. I know sis here managed to keep me alive for a long damn time. Shit… never saw that type of care from her. But, we _managed_ to survive in the forests for I don't know how long. Don’t wanna do that again. That’s for sure."

Cole's attention switched to the other sibling, the very same shutting her textbook and setting it down beside her. She looked lost for words. Something Cole had never witnessed in the usually calculated girl before.

"We did our best to survive in the wilderness nearest the campsite of our mission. I remember coming to shortly after the disaster, waking my brother and managing to allow our auras to heal the rest of our injuries. While at first, it _was_ difficult, it was no issue as time went on.”

"I am… I am sorry…"

Leopold was quick to chastise him, growling behind clenched teeth. "Oh, shut it. We're alive, aren't we? My sis and I spent weeks half-dead in that forest. Least you can do is be happy about it."

"You've had nightmares, haven't you?"

Cole abruptly turned upon the chain wielder, furrowing his sable brow as she spoke. When she had expressed true, it softened, and he did his best to shy away from her view. She was correct. And they all knew that. There was no hiding it from any of their parties.

"They are… almost overwhelming. Sometimes it is the entire scene. Sometimes it is Grimm ripping your bodies apart. I…"

Cole cut himself off, head lowered so that his hair acted that of a shield. Hiding his eyes from the pair. The shame of it all was so intense. Agony laced through his mind. His soul. He cursed under his breath, shaking the feelings away.

"But you _are_ right… I should not live in the past. No matter how much I want to... It is how we live with our past, that molds our present for a better future."

The trio was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door finally opening, steamrolling from the sudden vacuum of air. Ebony, in all her glory, stood in the doorway with a towel wrapped about her hair. "So, you all having your touchy-feely moments now?"

Leopold would be the one most animated in reactions, hastily covering his face as a bright red coloration painted his cheeks. "Damn, woman! Cover yourself, will ya!"

Ebony, in her retort, stole a glance at her person, before returning it to the other teammates. Her bewildered stare easily showed how little boundaries mattered in the room. With the roll of her eyes, she took the towel bundling her hair together and promptly whipped the material nearest the Tidalus's sibling's rear.

After hearing the confirming yelp, she trotted over to her dresser and began selecting out her attire for the day. Cole, having experienced this manner of behavior prior, kept his gaze away from the girl as she went on with her morning routine. "So, now that we are all accounted for…"

The wolf faunus would not have the chance to finish his statement, hearing the notifying chirp of his scroll settled upon the bedside table. After having retrieved the item and confirmed that it was the Headmaster sending for him and his team, he glanced to the others.

"I suppose Ozpin needs of us…"

His team shared similar expressions as most knitted their brows in a form of curiosity about the vague message. Ebony had finished picking out her attire, now occupied with frizzing out her hair in one of the mirrors topping the dresser.

"…he also says to prepare for multiple nights away from here. A mission? _Now_?"

Cole's mind whirled frantically through the possibilities of what could occur say if their team was not within Beacon walls.  _'What about Cinder? What about Pyrrha? The others… Yang.'_  His pace of breath began to quicken, form shaking as anxiousness began set in. His sudden change in behavior had not gone unnoticed by his team, as Leona extended a hand to settle upon his shoulder.

"Cole… it is probably something dire. To have to bring us away from the school. Imagine it as an important task."

He matched her stare, fretfully licking his lips until he promptly nodded his head to ease himself. Leopold seemed to sport a slight look of concern, while Ebony had paused her musings to offer him a glance. "Alright… let us prepare then."

With moments passing as the team began prepping for their mission, Cole's agonizing did not end when his teammate had spoken. The anxiety began to rise like a tide, plaguing his mind as he went about his business.  _'What is Ozpin thinking? Even if this is important, the safety of the Maiden and the Maiden-to-be needs to be our primary concern…'_

His team did not mention any more, but they observed their leader fretting about as he packed supplies. It troubled Ebony and Leona most of all, as Leopold dismissed the emotional turmoil. This behavior continued as they ventured towards the headmaster's office. Whilst in the elevator, Cole kept his gaze at his feet; still deep in inaudible thought.

He would be left to those same thoughts until the doors finally parted and they were greeted by the Beacon faculty with Qrow and James partnering them. This was a larger gathering than the four students had previously anticipated, and it displayed in their expressions. "Cole, Leona, Ebony, Leopold… Team CELL."

The Beacon headmaster nodded for each name he spoke, posing them a sincere smile. Cole had witnessed the emotional facade countless times before. The man hiding the true nature of his request for them behind it. "So, since I gathered all of you here today. I will review the mission with you four. I believe you also have questions about why I chose this specific time to send you. I shall answer all you have…"

His fingers dusted along his desk, tapping buttons unseen until now. Before long, a hologram of a mini-map of the lands of Beacon hovered above it.

"This is what you four are to protect."

"A town?" At Leopold's comment, Ebony sharply brought her elbow into his side to cut him short of an even more foolish response. As he doubled over, sputtering curses at his teammate, Cole elected this time to speak.

"Why are we protecting this town in particular?"

"A good question. To elaborate, Queensridge is run by one mayor and the soldiers that protect this town are ill-prepared for any Grimm attack that may approach them. To make matters worse, they have been beset by Grimm through morning and night. Mayor Quincell, leader of the area believes they will come once more in a day's time. They won't survive this occasion."

The team glanced at one another as if confirming with each member what their decision would be. Unanimous, the four nodded towards their headmaster. Cole choosing to speak for them once again. "We can be there. But let me ask this… what about…?"

"The Maiden?"

He stiffened posture as Qrow cut him off, strolling casually over to the conversation being had. "We got this, Cole. Hell, I think we'll manage with me, the faculty, Jimmy and his soldiers. Don't you worry, kiddo."

Cole stole a glance from his previous headmaster, the same exhaling an irritated sigh about the joking nickname Qrow had labeled him with. The General, however, did step forth to place a hand upon the faunus's shoulder. "Be safe, the four of you. I do not doubt any of your strength. But, I wish the best to you all."

"And yes, I shall have Glynda shadowing Miss Nikos. She shall be safe." Ozpin had already seen the turmoil within Cole's expression, speaking before the huntsman could even utter the question. The faunus, in particular, sighed, shoulders rolling as he did, before matching Ozpin's stare.

"Fine… we will leave within the hour."

And that they did. Team CELL had managed to traverse the academy to their destination of the bulkhead docking bay. The sun was still high in the skyline. Clouds hung from it and splotched blue with white. Their things had already been packed, stuffed into satchels and slung over their shoulders for the journey.

Qrow was the first to meet the four, urging everyone but Cole to enter the vehicle prior. The two men stared at each other for some time, simply enjoying the silence that lasted and the same that they enjoyed so much. A wordless acknowledgment of each other was exchanged.

It was not until the older huntsman leaned in to embrace, did their silence finally come to an end. While the Branwen sibling did not share blood, the two acted more akin to that of father and son. While unofficial, it was the veteran huntsman that aided Cole so many times. When they finally did part, Qrow latched a hand atop the metal of his shoulder and offered it a few taps. "Stay safe, kid."

"Well. I usually do that. Do I not?" The two shared a bout of laughter, as small doses of chuckling soon lingered.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. Let's call  _that_  safe." As the avian huntsman began strolling away from the four of them, another newcomer had come to see them off. This one, however, was much younger. And much more desired by the team leader. His team took particular notice as well as the trio lingered in the bulkhead.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The tongue-tied silence that surrounded the two held an aura of awkwardness to it, leaving three students of his own to cackle behind him. Cursing silently, while still sporting reddened cheeks, he went to match the stare Yang had presented him. Though, each opportunity their eyes would meet, they would hastily dart away all the same. Only to return to one another's in a moment's time.

"Goin' on a mission?" Yang decided to break the silence, settling her fingers on the cloth of his shirt. She soon found them surrounded by the cool metal of his hands, thumbs running along the back of hers. Both still donned the pinkish coloration to their faces, keeping their voices held low. His chest rose against her grip, humbly delighted in the mere contact.

"Mm. Ozpin's orders. Something about defending a town from Grimm. You know… The usual." She let out a fit of soft giggles, staring up at him as she did. She looked lost for a moment as if searching for the right action to take.

"Yeah, well… Try to make it back here in once piece, Wolfy." Leaning upon the tips of her toes, she rose just enough to meet his lips with her own. The connection was heart-felt, nearly melting into the connection. For once in that day, Cole was at peace. As if she had soothed the reservations that had been clinging to him like a parasite. He was hesitant to let her go.

When they finally did part ways, red tints sported by the both of them, Cole regretfully left to leap aboard the bulkhead already beginning to take off. He stole another glance towards the blonde huntress and her uncle still watching them go and offered a small wave. One, she immediately reciprocated.

The ride within the bulkhead was quiet, only filled with the sound of the roaring engine and the team beginning to check themselves for the ready. The pilot had been relatively silent, rather than calling out the destination and their distance from it. Still, Cole returned to doing something akin to himself and fidgeted with the ligaments of his arms.

The voiceless journey had given him time to think. As if he did not have enough time already. The mission would entail trusting the faculty with the security of Beacon. And that was something Cole was not fond of doing.

Cinder would never leave his mind, no matter how hard he attempted to ignore the truth. No matter how he felt. No matter how much history the two had, she was a threat. He tried to deny himself the suffocating truth that was the reality of countless possibilities. Perhaps he would be the one to finish the job. As if he had been radiating his misfortune, a hand settled upon the metal of his arm. Leona, having alternated from her seat on the opposite side of the cabin, now settled adjacent to him.

"Cole. I know you are worrying. It is quite obvious from your expression." Leona had always been one for picking up on subtle nonverbal cues. Even if the person appeared as neutral and stone-faced as he did.

"I'm... Oh, what's the use? I have been worried since we took off. I cannot ignore what is going to happen. In regard to Cinder, the Maiden, and Maiden-to-be. Us four are pieces on the board that could win the game. And with us gone..."

"It's not like we're gonna be gone forever, man. Relax. The more you bitch about it, the worse you'll handle the mission." Leopold ignored the chastising glare his sister sent him, continuing on. "Look. None of us are fans of this, Cole. Let's just get it done and go home."

Leona shot another warning sneer, before electing to lean against her team leader. Not at all minding the chilled surface of the metal. Cole did not react, choosing to remain idle until they arrived at their destination. Speaking of which, the door leading to the cockpit slid open as the pilot did so. "Alright, kids. Nap time's over. We'll be there in around five tops."

Much to Leona's dismay, the faunus leader rose to his feet and stepped toward the side door leading out of the vehicle. The sudden jostling of the cabin as the bulkhead touched down did not deter him or his team as they rose to shoulder him. Metal panels swung upwards, presenting the blinding sun of early afternoon and warm winds that flooded into the vehicle.

They had arrived.

Queensridge was quaint, holding a fair share of lodgings partnered with the typical town hall, blacksmith and inn for other travelers. What caused Cole's sable brow to crease, was the lack of citizens. As the four moved throughout the hamlet, doors would peek open only to abruptly shut.

_'It is worse than I thought... Where are the local guards? Each town has at least a handful.'_

He could have sworn he had spotted a tumbleweed pass between structures. The four of them moved past house after house, never clearly making out a civilian. They were still alone when they had reached the town square. It was mid-afternoon; the time of shopping for foodstuffs and other wares. This area would have normally been full of the bustling of the town's populace.

Turning to face the other three, Cole first gestured to the other male of the team. "Leopold. I want you to head to the inn. Find out what you can about the village and its people. I do not want any surprises, and do _not_ start a fight with anyone."

He received an exasperated sigh, followed by a 'fine.’

Next to his partner, he jabbed his thumb behind him to a particular building. "Ebony. Speak with the blacksmith. Gather what is happening with the guardsman. If they are well equipped. It just might help us out with piecing this together."

"And Leona. I want you to go house hunting. Try and speak with any civilian you can. If they do not answer, move on."

"I will head to the Town Hall and speak with the mayor. See what I can find. We reconvene in the square when we are finished. Understood?" Once receiving a collection of confirming 'right's, the four dispersed in an orderly fashion.

* * *

Ebony arrived at the blacksmith with relative ease, having spotted the chimney spouting grey smoke from a great distance. The sign of a man at work. A forge.

Easing open the door and hearing a greeting bell ring, a voice called out from one of the curtains behind a counter. "Be right up there!" The bowman settled herself to lean against the counter, glancing about the shop with an inspecting eye. Weapons of all shapes and sizes hung from racks, with shields resting peacefully beside a column.

_'Guess business ain’t as boomin' as he'd want.'_

"Sorry about that. Now, how can I help you ma- Oh. Never seen yourself around here. Must be a newcomer. How can I help you?"

Ebony lackadaisically strolled through the shop, eyes scanning each weapon as she passed. "I'm _actually_ here 'bout the town." Her words caused the man's eyes to light up. A possible sale on his mind no doubt.

"I got a few questions. What's up with this place? Looks like you guys haven't seen business in years. Could'a sworn I saw someone shut their door to me and my team." She took careful notice how the blacksmith's stare switched to the doorway, then returned back to her. An explosive sigh flew past his lips, having reached for a nearby stool to occupy himself with. Once he was settled, having been previously rubbing at the lines on his face, he spoke.

"Kid. These parts aren't the same since the Grimm. The situation's been tight. People too afraid to leave their homes. Mayor isn’t doing anything about it. Worst of all. He's limiting my business. People wanna defend themselves and he ain't letting me sell my wares."

Ebony took the information fairly well, continuing to listen on to the man's explanation. She idly traced her finger along the edge of an axe. No doubt having been forged by the man in question. "So, the mayor's the issue?" Her companion waved a dismissive hand at the question, shaking his head and making his braided hair sway with the movement.

"Mayor's some fat greedy pig. Using the position for power. Over some quiet little town, hell I don't know. Obviously, it's the Grimm. There's no defense. Next attack, might mean the end of us, little lady."

Ebony brought her index finger to rest just below her bottom lip, running the man's words through her head. "Well, to clarify. Name's Ebony. Ebony Lockheart. With my team from Beacon Academy. We're on a mission!"

The blacksmith paused, having poured himself a spot of brandy after uncovering it from beneath the counter. "Mm. Huntsman. Kids. You all shouldn't have come here though. Place's a lost cause. Been debating packing up myself."

The shieldmaiden let a very unladylike snort escape, snickering to herself at the man's words. The very same wore quite the befuddled expression, rising to his feet and barked out. "What's so damn funny, huh?"

When Ebony had finally recovered from her fit of giggling, wiping the tears from her eyes, she wore quite the challenging stare. "Be _CAUSE_ , Mister Blacksmith. Team CELL doesn't know what givin' up means. I recommend keepin' yourself still. Don't go anywhere. We gotcha covered."

_'God, I hope Leopold's havin' more fun…'_

* * *

A local inn was typical for all manner of disgruntled gentlemen that wished to sorely drown their sorrows in drink. Hoping that their next beverage might stem the memories that plagued them. This one was no different from what Leopold could perceive. Allowing the door swing shut, he tossed a glance around the rather spacious establishment. A few patrons of the bar area turned to deal him warring glances. Most dismissed his presence like any other newcomer, while some kept their pointed glares upon him. Not that the Atlas student minded caring.

The barkeep occupied herself to drying off a glass with a dishcloth, stealing a look from him as he approached the bar. A few patrons shifted in the opposite direction of the huntsman, while she stood her ground.

"How's it going, hot stuff? Mind if I steal this seat right here?" His flirtatious smirk was met with stone-faced reserve until she resumed her duties. Leopold glowered at the attention his first impression had failed to gather, choosing to take a seat nonetheless. "Alright... straight to the point."

"What do you want, kid?"

The question was curt and caused an eyebrow of her newest patron to curve upwards. Leopold griped quietly, before gesturing to a labeled vodka bottle behind her. Promptly after he had flicked a handful lien her way, he was rewarded with the said beverage.

Once she filled the glass and Leopold had taken his untried taste, he cleared his throat. "Look. I'm here on official business. Leopold Tidalus. I'm a _huntsman_. Had a job to come rescue this town from the Grimm threat. Me and my team of course. What's got this place so run down in the dumps, hey?"

The barkeep snorted, blowing air from her nose as she turned from him to occupy herself with something just out of sight from him. "Look, kid. This town is already a lost cause, to begin with. When the Grimm started attacking and that mayor of ours took office, things started goin' even more to shit. You wanna help? You say you've killed Grimm before? Why don't you start with that? Maybe it'll give this town a fighting chance. Hell, I don't know."

The Tidalus sibling nodded slowly, being silent for a short while. Quite unlike his usual demeanor. His fingers drummed along the glass of his drink until he felt a sudden pressure on his left shoulder. Turning to face whatever chose to do so, the boy was presented with a trio of thuggish looking men all adorned with drunken sneers and detestable glares.

All directed at him.

"Ay you, punk. You sayin' you're a huntsman? Pfft. That's a crock of shit. Bet me and my buddies can beat your sorry ass back to whatever prep school you came from."

Leopold spotted the barkeep begin to protest the occupant's request, but he was quick to stop her as he raised his hand to reject her fretting. Hastily draining the contents of his beverage, the Atlas student stepped from his seat to evenly stand between the drunken group. "Well, how about I show your dumb asses how it's done then?"

Before any of the trio could retort with an equally insulting remark, Leopold had hooked the toe of his boot in the leg of his stool and kicked the object to collapse against the first man. Wood splintered apart at the impact and he was tossed off his feet to the cold wooden boards below.

The duo that had been behind him switched their stares to their fallen 'leader' for a moment, then to the student, then back. A lasting silence filled the bar. "Well, are we gonna stand here all day? Or are we fighting?"

It was as if he had set them both off, one balding fellow launching himself as if to tackle the swordsman. He would be proven wrong, Leopold leaping over the man as he struck the surface of the bar. A painful howl echoing from him as he cradled his bruised forehead.

The other man tried his best with a haymaker, only to strike air as Leopold sunk his knees to evade. His steel-toed boot impacted the skin of the man's shin, forcing him to the ground in agony. The Tidalus sibling rolled his neck, eliciting a few pops from the tense joints. "C'mon guys. At least try…"

He heard the click of a switchblade flicking open, turning his head to the 'leader' of the group as the man had finally risen to his feet. "C'mere you little shit!" The drunken charge could have been easily dodged, yet Leopold chose to stand his ground. To the man's astonished expression, the boy had held up a single hand to his shoulder to stop the man in his tracks.

Yet, that would not be the end of his attack, as the man swung his knife-wielding hand forwards. Leopold's arm twisted about the same arm, gripping the cloth of the man's sweater before abruptly swinging the man off his feet. It was as if time had slowed in the bar once again as the drunk was sent airborne through the area.

His landing would find purchase in the rafters of the building, causing a few wood pieces to clatter to the ground. Soon, he would follow suit and collapse unto the floorboards.

"Well, shit. You really _can_ fight. Even if those three were just usual drunks." Leopold turned on his heel as the barkeep leaned upon the counter, watching him with a certain intent. The teen offered her a shrug, stepping over the bodies of his opponents to bent against the same surface and offer a rather flirtatious wink.

"I try my best."

* * *

The second Tidalus sibling had not found much luck on her end of her experience in the town. Every door she brought her knuckles upon either did not elicit an answer, or a rude remark was thrown at her. Many to deter her from going any further. This was certainly not good news.

"Wonderful…"

Her search would bring her upon a modest-sized home, the windows not boarded up like the others. The house was well intact unlike some she had observed before. Her auburn brow furrowed as she leaned to rap her knuckles against the wooden surface. "Excuse me? Could I speak to the owner of this home?"

A few moments passed as she waited in perpetual silence. Her gaze switched elsewhere as doubt began to sink in that she had found yet another failure in finding out more information. It was when she had taken a step to continue her journey, did she hear the sounds of unlocking from the inside.

When the surface had been pulled away, she would be greeted with the weary and wrinkled face of an elderly woman. At first, her eyes narrowed at the visitor, before brightening as she proposed the girl a warm and welcoming smile. "Why hello there, young lady? How may I help you today?"

Leona offered a smile in a manner just as comforting, bowing her head in a respectful method before speaking. "Miss. My name is Leona Tidalus. A huntress from the academy of Beacon. We were sent here to take care of the Grimm threat. I was wondering if you could enlighten me on the past events of this town."

The elder's gaze watched her speak, creasing as she glanced away for a moment. Silence. "Why don't you come in, dearie. I had already begun making tea. I insist." Her visitor nodded thankfully, taking the offered out arm extended into the home to enter.

The home was simple in design. A settling fireplace. Fair sized inside as a pathway could be seen in another part of the home. A bedroom no doubt. As Leona took a seat offered by the old woman on the couch, she straightened the fabric of her combat dress. The chain settled around her waist and arms clinked together as she shifted.

When the woman had brought herself to sit beside the Tidalus sibling, setting a tray of teacups filled with a still steaming liquid. Leona gratefully accepted a cup, blowing at the surface before taking a tentative sip. Jasmine. "Now, what would you like to know exactly, dearie?"

"How did this Grimm problem originate? Why are there no guards handling the issue? It feels as if the issue at hand has been pushed aside rather long."

The elderly woman exhaled a sigh, taking a long drag from her cup. He licked her lips afterward, clicking her tongue in thought. "This village has been around for so long. I remember the first buildings being built. We were always a hearty folk. I was proud to see it grow."

Her gaze became glossy as if lost in the instance. "But then… when the Grimm attacked. Then everything seemed to grow cold, as though all the happiness had left from the town. As if the joy. The warmth. It had all left. People had begun to lose hope. Even the guardsman. Do you understand what I mean, Miss Leona?"

Her visitor plainly nodded her head in agreement, presenting a comforting smile promptly thereafter. "Yes, Miss. I do understand. It is a common occurrence after a Grimm attack. And the result of such. It does bring me a great deal of pain to see it. But, it is sadly what this world is."

The elderly woman let out a very light chuckle as the huntress spoke, causing her to turn her head as if expecting an answer for what she had done. "You speak so wisely for someone your age. It makes me proud to know your generation is not all filled with fools and laziness." Leona could not help but join her in the small fit of laughter, the room beginning to feel warmer even with the roaring fireplace.

* * *

Cole had elected to measure himself on the trek towards the town hall. Not a single soul had halted his path and he witnessed no sign of life within the hallowed halls of the establishment once inside. Amber orbs scanned about and inspected every corridor as he traversed the passages. Justly due, his footfall echoed throughout it and further established the growing suspicions of the lack of persons.

_'This is even worse than I believed. Ozpin was right. We did need to be here. This town desperately needs help.'_

As Cole neared where he had believed the mayor's office would be, he could just barely make out the sounds of laughter. A sign of life. And yet, his brow knitted at the noise. For this was not of happiness, but of greed. Maliciousness. Someone gluttonously enjoying themselves at another’s expense.

Once he had arrived at a pair of vast doors with elaborate handles, the cackling had grown in pitch. More than one. A man and a woman. Unexpectedly, the sound of that same woman’s scream met his faunus’s ears. Urgency set in and, in a desperate attempt in salvation, Cole wrenched the double-doored entrance free.

What he was to be presented with, however, was not entirely what he was expecting.

"Son of the bitch! The hell is wrong with you?!"

Cole was stopped dead in his tracks from what he was considering. The mayor, from what he could discern, was steady in his seat with a fresh gleam of sweat coating his forehead. In the few moments, after he had entered, a woman had promptly lifted her head from beneath the same desk. Her dumbfounded expression and smeared makeup could only leave one assume.

"Mayor… Quincell?"

The rather pudgy and thickset man grumbled out, waving the woman away as he readjusted himself. Cole _truly_ … did not wish to think about him readjusting himself. "What do you want? Can't you see I was in the middle of something?" The ‘something’ who he was so gracefully referring to offered Cole quite the interesting wink, before scurrying out the door.

"Yes... I can understand you were in the middle of something. But, I have news for you. I and my team have arrived from Beacon, per your request."

The mayor straightaway grimaced, watching as Cole neared the desk as he spoke. What he took particular notice in the overweight politician, though, was the sudden look of revulsion received when the man's eyes were set to the faunus's head. "Mm. Well, guess you're better than nothing. Suppose the old windbag told you about what I need doing."

Cole cordially ignored the pointed glare he was receiving, and the insults tossed at his headmaster. _‘Act professional…’_

"That is correct. We are here to take care of the Grimm problem."

"Well, don't just fucking stand there. I ain't paying you to stand around. Do your job!" Cole bit down upon his tongue to keep himself from responding in kind. Losing the reason he held would gain him nothing.

"Where are they coming from? What point can we find that they start their invasion? From there, we can start."

_‘Be reasonable. Yes. That would be the logical route on attempting to converse with this…this… individual.’_

"It's out near the west. In dense forestry. I ain't having my guards go that far. I need them for my protection." Cole's brow furrowed justly due at the mayor's particular wording, fingers curling into fists as he listened to the man he had already grown to hate.

"So… you are leaving the populace to death? While you keep yourself safe?" The mayor seemed undeterred by the faunus's proclamation, even snorting a laugh in his pudgy nose. His greasy fingers settled atop his desk, drumming upon the expensive oak surface. He appeared rather content and not at all bothered by the fact Cole was indeed stating the truth.

"So? What about it? What business is it yours? I hired you for a Grimm problem. I didn't hire you or your opinions. Now, I suggest you hop to it. Before I reconsider my purchase of your _services_."

The disgusted expression upon the team leader's face clarified everything remaining unspoken to the mayor. Yet, he paid it no mind. Instead, the pig-like man began preparing a rather exorbitant cigar. Cole shut his eyes, even as the sweet-smelling fumes began to fill the room, previously turning on his heel towards the doorway.

"Oh… and one more thing. Try not to… y'know, let those _animalistic_ instincts of yours get in the way."

Cole was sure the Mayor held what was to be believed a pleased grin upon his nauseating expression. Even with his back currently turned to the man. The racist jab was not unlike he had received in the past, yet each time exhibited the same response. Anger.

The Atlesian’s grip upon the side of the door tightened to the extreme degree. The very wood of the frame beginning to splinter and crack. Choosing not to respond in kind, he rightfully slammed the door shut with enough force that would earn the room a shake.


	8. Volume 1, Chapter 7

**Volume 1, Chapter 7; Ferocity**

* * *

The team had reconvened back towards the town square with recent events. After discussing their findings the other three, Leopold elected to bring them back to the inn for continuing their conversation. The tavern wholeheartedly welcomed with, much to the gratitude of the team. Oddly taking notice of how familiar the barkeep was with the Tidalus sibling. Having put those thoughts aside, he idly drummed his fingers along the surface of the glass. 

The others had situated themselves about the other ends of the table. Leopold lazily slumped against its surface with Ebony focused with working on her hair. Leona, however, offered her full attention to the faunus as she thumbed through documents pertaining to the town on her scroll beside him. 

“So, we know this much... The people of Queensridge are suffering under the foot of a voracious mayor. The very same utilizing his position for power... so, I am still pondering our next move.”

Leona took particular care in how her leader waved a dismissive hand to rub at his furrowed brow. The mayor had indeed left him in a sour mood and his team was found with nothing in their own findings. “We need to do as he says nonetheless…” 

“…as much as I would enjoy bringing his head down upon his desk.” 

The fire-wielder snickered at his team leader’s displeasure in the official. “Damn, Cole. I’m likin’ this new you. Lot more personality than that walking-talking rock of a guy we knew in Atlas.”

The sharp impact of Ebony’s elbow roused him from his position, cursing under his breath at the action. The shieldmaiden paid it no mind as if the act was never truly committed. Cole, however, exhaled a quiet sigh on the matter.

“Beacon has… opened my eyes. They are much more vibrant than Atlas, that is for sure. Not including the fact James would run the school akin to that of his military…” He took a greedy sip from his drink, letting the ice clink together as he returned it to its place. An earnest smile creased his lips, watching the liquid with passive intent. “I have earned myself friends and ev-…”

“A hot as hell gal.”

The index finger Cole had momentarily raised fell loosely as his posture froze in place. His stare was blank while his jaw remained agape as the words registered in his mind. Leona, still residing at his right, bristled within her seat on the revelation. The frigid stare being particularly fixated upon her sibling.

_“Leopold…”_

“Yah huh?” The poor adolescent felt the renewed wrath of his sister, as she brought down her pointed heel onto the toe of his boot. Even with the quite resilient material the article held, it did nothing to deter the pain he was to receive. Reacting animatedly within the confines of his seat, Leopold proceeded to bring his knee upwards. Regrettably, the very same limb collided the table’s underside, consequential leaving him to collapse into his seat in a crumpled mess.

“Anyway... how ‘bout we get this shindig underway? Better than sittin’ on our asses waitin’ for them.”

Cole nodded in the collective agreement to the bowman, rising from the contentment of his chair. The other three shortly mimicked him, with Leopold haphazardly following suit. Moving from to procure one last drink from his beverage, his hand halted merely a foot from its destination.

A steady set of ripples echoed through the liquid.

Sable brows knitted in concentration as he watched on attentively as the action would continue at a set rate. Soon, the glasses along the tavern shelve began to clink together. The communal gazes of the bar’s occupants gradually looking to the wall. Bottle after bottle clattered to the ground with glass showering the barkeep.

“The hell is happenin’?”

Ebony stole a glance at each patron with her questioning. Drunken men clambered up and out of the structure in a hurried panic, leaving the four to themselves. Leopold was quick to act, teleporting to the take up the barkeep into his arms. Narrowing avoiding the shards of glass littering the bar as chairs and tables toppled from their positions. The building and, if not, the entire town was suffering from the unknown reverberations. 

“OUTSIDE!”

The trio followed their leader from the lodging as the very same brought his foot to break past the doorway. The lack of sunlight at their arrival was apparent. Seeing as their first entry of the town held a warmth beneath the lively rays. Now, however, they stood beneath a blanket of ash and a cloud line marked with a grey coloration.

Cole’s nostrils twitched at the unmistakable scent permeating the air. “Grimm… they are here.”

Screams crowded the streets as civilians tore past him; all scrambling for some manner of refuge. A woman stumbled beneath the overbearing masses before the faunus, leaving him to right her from the marred earth. “Go!” He looked to the chain-wielder, bringing the civilian to her. “Leona! Escort them to safety in the Inn and Town Hall! Ebony! Take to the rooftops. Provide cover fire for us!” 

His eyes finally switched to that of the bladesman beside him, nodding swiftly. “Leopold. You are with me.” The remainder of the company nodded in collective agreement, moving about their separate ways.

Ebony promptly scaled a nearby home with relative ease, slinging herself up onto the rafters with due haste. Boots clacked on the tile roofing; careful on her positioning and grip upon the surface. She hastily strung her bow, perceiving a few figures lunging past structures towards them. An arrow sung true as it spiraled through the air to rid a beowolf of its head.

“Guys!” Having brought a hand to the earpiece, she called forth amidst the chaos. “They’re already here! And from what it’s lookin’ like they’re coverin’ the town!” Another arrow spilled forth to bisect another beast clambering about the roof she stood upon. 

 _‘Leopold and I will carve a path through. Try and pick those that side away!’_  

Nodding to the command, she turned on her heel to bound across the grouping of rooftops. Each stride holding a merit of experience as she moved with little effort. Even as she flipped from one surface to another, she effortlessly strung an arrow free to pin an unknowing Grimm to the earth. 

Three shafts were brought forth at once, taking aim as a small device detached from about her skull to cover her left eye. “Game over!” The trio sprung forth and squarely pierced through each of the three beowolf skulls.

Before she could react properly, another launched itself from a nearby siding. The Grimm’s jaws parted in a hungering intent towards its awaiting prey. Even as the beast had managed to reach said rooftop, it would be unsuccessful in its venture. 

Stealing an arrow from her quiver, she chose to spin about the grimm and drive the item through its cranium. The beast stilled in a moment, drawing the item from its purchase. Her attention was brought skyward as the screeches of a more avian creature filled the air.

“Nevermores....”

* * *

Leona strode about in an effort enough to attempt and usher more of the town’s populace into the areas she could. The fear in the civilians. The screams that echoed through the once peaceful town. It was almost overbearing.

She did her best to assist a fallen child towards the waiting arms of her mother, if not for the approaching beowolf. Without room for hesitation, her arm shot towards it; followed by the chain that typically hung around her person. Plunging deep into the flesh of the beast, the very same came to a driving stop until collapsing in a bloody heap.

The item returned to her in an instant, choosing to assist the youngling again. Her expression drastically altering from the cold and calculated stare to one of comfort. Once the populace had been properly evacuated, Leona turned on the invaders that had initially caused this panic within the town.

A multitude of grimm remained ready to move upon the Atlas student in short notice. Yet, before they could even ponder the action, their prey began to levitate from the ground. Her heels gracefully parting from the earth as she floated midair. The bladed chain whirled about her akin to that of a typhoon.

The grimm wasted no time in rushing towards her with renewed vigor. They would not get far. Leona had raised her arms to urge her weapon forwards and spear through each opponent that even dared take a step towards her person.

Even as a boarbatusk spun at violent speeds towards her, she extended a hand passively towards the incoming threat. The Grimm felt itself still, mid-spin, before being rightfully flung through the air like a pebble in a giant’s hand. 

The force of Grimm that had begun the preliminary strike force was removed from play, and the door to the Town Hall began to part. Without peering behind her, Leona raised a hand for the doors to abruptly shut and latch from the inside. That was enough of a sign for the civilians to stay inside.

* * *

The twin males of Team CELL remained shoulder to shoulder as they burst through alleyways and streets in their pursuit. Leopold had promptly unsheathed his twin blades and sprung towards the skewer any unsuspecting Grimm they were to encounter. His leader took to barreling forth and thrashing multiple at a time; masses falling to the earth in a conjoined mound.

The fire-wielder spun his blades between his grip, descending them to bite into the skull of an encroaching beowolf. For surety as the beast began to stir once more, he flicked the ignition trigger at its handle for an agonizing flame to spread through the beast insides. The charred carcass smoked within the courtyard as the two moved further.

Cole deftly leaped over his teammate, taking hold of the skull of an ursa and applying its own weight to bring it against the pavement. Now positioned on its backside, the beast was unprepared for the palm outstretched towards it. The kinetic energy that erupted forth tore through muscle and bone alike.

Sliding past his leader’s legs, much to the faunus’s chagrin, Leopold switched his weapons into their pistols forms. The groups were punctually peppered with gunfire, most effortlessly falling to the ground limply.  

When they had at last reached the town’s border towards its forest, they bore witness to the true threat that was to behold. A blackened tide of limb and fang that charged towards the unsuspecting hamlet. 

Beowolves. Boarbatusks. Even the colossal shapes of deathstalkers clambered amongst the enemy lines. Even as the skies began to take a darker shade, the sun was further blocked out with a flock of nevermores impinging on their position.

“Holy shit… didn’t expect this much.”

Mirroring his teammate's response, Cole’s lips remained parted in a voiceless recognition. Righting himself, he brought a finger to his earpiece while keeping his gaze on the sea of Grimm before them. “Leona! Ebony! Handle the air. Leopold and I will take care of the Grimm at the ground level. Make your way to us!” 

With a confirming set of grunts and calls, Cole speedily extended out both of his palms to the inky waves of black silhouettes. “You may wish to take a step back…”

Behind knitted brows, Leopold proceeded in taking the faunus’s offer and stepped warily beside him. As the mechanical limbs tensed and groaned against the pressure welling within them, twin beams burst forth from the palms’ faces.

Body after body. Foe after foe. All were cut down beneath the spiraling spike in energy that whipped through the forces of their enemies. Smoldering corpses buckled to the earth subsequently after. For those that did manage to survive, their misshapen physiques wasted no time in following their fallen brethren.

Deeming himself readily available to assist in said maneuver, Leopold catching his team leader as the faunus nearly fell to the earth. Sweat clung to his brow with his chest heaving with frantic breaths. While the attack had indeed removed nearly half the approaching Grimm; at what cost?

“Stay here for a bit, mate…” Settling his leader against an overturned boulder, the fire-wielder quickly sprang into action himself. “Be _right_ back!”

Racing past still decomposing corpses, the Tidalus sibling brought forth his twin blades at the ready. Each weapon’s trigger mechanism was bent forth, erupting in fire swiftly thereafter. Shouting forth goading taunts and sporting a thoughtless abandonment, the adolescent brought his blades high. Once completed, the act scattered forth onto the battlefield. 

Flames licked at the scorched earth on their venture towards their targets. Yet, he was not finished. Waving a hand about the already looming columns of fire, he commanded the unquenchable wave to billow forth onto the Grimm.

“That _all_ you got! C’mon!”

* * *

Having newly reconvened with the other female of the team, Leona and Ebony lingered atop one of the structures. Back to back in their positioning. Their attacks remained focused upon the Grimm unending in a wave as they cascaded down upon them. The townsfolk had been rightly evacuated into the proper buildings, leaving them to focus upon the threat. 

With a hum of her semblance, Leona wrought forth a considerable-sized boulder from the earth. Cursing beneath her breath as she struggled to maintain focus on the matter, the rock was flung inwards onto the flock. Black splotches stained the element as it soared through the skyline. This, however, leaving the Atlesian to collapse at a single knee in an attempt at repossession. 

They had been fighting for what seemed to be hours. The Grimm seemingly unending.

Ebony persisted in her labors, shielding the telekinetic and raining down arrowheads into the storm of nevermores. Discerning a beowolf clamber upon the structure they stood, the shieldmaiden was quick to bat the creature away. Steel shattering any bones that held in its skull. Promptly afterward, she reached to her quiver to resupply.

Nothing. 

“Dammit…” She stretched again as if to confirm her welling suspicions to indeed retrieve no stock. The nevermore flock poured to descend for them, with the two lingering with whatever leftover strength once wielded. Fetching Leona into her meticulous grip, the Lockheart daughter sprang from the safety of the structure to what appeared to be a warehouse of sorts.

In a remarkable show of skill, the girl had leapt a good twenty feet from building to building. The duo, nevertheless, would find themselves dissatisfied in the undertaking, as the tile surface buckled beneath their weight. Both of the two crumpling in on the wooden planks and other tools the storeroom housed. 

“You just _had_ to jump…” The pair coughed through the lingering dust and pieces of wood and stone hovering freely in the air. Ebony, as per her usual manner, rose with quite the prideful grin upon her face. The Tidalus sibling did nothing to deter said action, merely shaking her head as the two erupted in a peal of soft laughter.

Alerted by the nevermores perched above, the flock would soon surround the building in particular. Moving to rise beside her teammate, Leona quickly brought forth both her hands. “You _may_ wish to go to higher ground, Ebony…” 

With no sign of disapproval, the bowman leaped atop the roof once more. While the Grimm indeed lingered merely feet away, the girl somehow felt no inkling of fear with the chain-wielder at work. Leona’s being lifted from the ground, with individual strands of hair levitating themselves.

From the sounds made, Grimm were attempting to claw at the material of the building from ground level as well. It would prove to be a fruitless venture nonetheless. 

She would not present them an opportunity.

Her semblance was filled her being with a complex understanding of every molecule and every atom that the surrounding area held. A longing breath followed soon afterward, calming her person to a degree of focus. At once, her fingers outstretched, and a sickening crack erupted forth from the structure.

As if akin to that of a child’s building block set, the building came apart. Piece by piece. All but one wooden beam remained for Ebony to reside upon, as the fellow Atlesian watched in awe. Every material of the building was promptly utilized as a weapon at her disposal. 

Bricks and shards of wood were flung at speeds rivaling gunfire with the shrapnel spearing through unsuspecting Grimm. Punctured through and torn from the sky. Once all the material of the storehouse had been expended, the girl faltered. Luckily, her fall would not come at the hands of the earth, but of her teammate. 

Having caught the younger girl into her arms similar to that of a bride, Ebony grinned cheekily down at her nearly fatigued comrade. “You always gotta tire yourself out like that, princess?”

To the bowman’s surprise, Leona offered a show of enjoyment in the playful jab. “I suppose… I do indeed. I believe it had been worth the effort. I would be _terribly_ distraught if anything were to have happened to you four…”

Ebony’s affectionate gesture came at the hands of leaning in to rub her cheek to the other female’s While the same did groan disapprovingly, not that she had the energy to properly dissuade her, she permitted the action. “C’mon Princess. Let’s go find the boys. Might need to bring them out of any trouble they’ve left themselves in.”

* * *

While the Grimm had begun to quell with the streets beginning to clear of the oncoming threat, the side nearest the forest ridge did not appear any less foreboding. Once the girls had arrived upon the scene, their fearless leader was already hunched over with Leopold supporting the male at his shoulder. Both were layered in a thick line of sweat, with dirt muddying their attire.

“Guys..!”

Both their heads lofted to the call of the shieldmaiden, finding a sense of relief at the sight of the other half. Leona clambered to her leader to support him once her sibling had rightfully rid himself the weight. Rotating the limb in a sore sensation, he cursed. “Took you long enough. What were you doing? Painting your nails?”

“We were dealin’ with whatever skyward shit came to us. Idiot! Thankfully, hover girl over there handled it. Your welcome.”

Readily ignoring the clash between Ebony and Leopold, Cole rose with the assistance of the other Tidalus sibling. “There are… There are so many still here. Even larger species of Grimm. And swarming beneath it… a mass of creep.” The wolf faunus turned to his team, all witnessing signs of lethargy from their past conflicts.

“Leona…” The girl in question abruptly turned to her leader attentively, observing the male rise to a full height with her assistance. His steel fingers curled into that of fists, parting from her soon thereafter. He moved his neck to elicit pops from the still lingering stiffness in his joints, rotating the augmented limbs. 

“All of you… stay here. Hold the line. If I am to fall… I want you three to-…” 

“Cole, no!” The telekinetic produced an unexpected extent of emotion in her expression, clambering after him as she took fistfuls of his jerkin. Her reddish tinted locks pressing in the fabric of the material. “Cole… please. I know exactly what you mean to do. You can’t!” 

The realization finally dawned on the other remaining two, leaving the fire-wielder to step forth beside his team leader. “Hell no, man. We’ve seen what that thing can do. It’s not worth it. What it can do to _you_.”

Ebony was quick to the opposite side, nodding in agreement at the concerns. “Cole… We all saw what happened when ya did that. It ain’t worth it. We can figure this whole mess out together.” 

“What choice do we have…” The faunus began, shaking his strands in retort. “…this town’s people will die if we do not do _something_. I need you three as standby. And when I am finished… I believe in the three of you to handle it properly.”

Please…” One of his hands rotated to grasp Leona’s grip, cradling it gently. Her ivy colored gaze met his relaxed posture, attempting to quell any signs of unrest. “…trust me.” 

As time began to pass and the army of Grimm paraded onwards, the trio’s grip began to slacken. Leona was first to permit her leader’s passing. “Cole… please. Be careful…” 

She was to be stupefied as he inclined his head to perceive her anxious expression. A composed smile had adorned his lips, bidding to subdue her reservations. “When am I not…?”

His pace was gradual, moving from the trio with meticulous precision. The impact of his footfall echoing in his mind as the metal in his appendages clicked and chirped in an attentive manner. _‘Alright… let us finish this…’_ His movements were dissimilar. His pace dissimilar. _He_ was indeed dissimilar. A subtle tick in mental processes that altered his persona to the heightened degree. His aura taking on an increasingly menacing atmosphere, as his canines grew in size. 

Fangs.

His semblance had been dreadfully unlocked. The trio at his rear could only observe in mixed expressions of terror, unease and critical stares. And once he had inevitably found his center, the faunus launched from his rooted posture towards the amassing Grimm. A cruel sense of excitement raiding from him as his pace quickened. The mannerism at how he sprinted altered to that more of a beast-like gesticulation.

The first Grimm, a creep, was caught unaware of the danger posed in the faunus. Cole skillfully danced about the snapping maw, clawing a substantial amount of flesh from is abdomen in the process. Blackened blood seeped from the gaping wound, leaving the creature to lifelessly collapse all the same. The carcass having been utilized to shield the faunus from an ursa’s claws meant for himself.

He ducked beneath the following swipe and swung himself about its backside. His fingers moved like daggers; piercing the skin with ease and taking hold the spine they found beneath. Leaving the beast to whine in agony, Cole tore the skeletal structure from its home in a sheer act of brutality. Mercilessly, he continued till the creature stilled and half its spiked skeleton protruded outward.

The same darkened ichor painted the faunus’s persona yet showing no signs in deterring his onslaught. Parting the ursa as a heap of flesh and bone, Cole deftly relocated from the path of a deathstalker’s pincer. Slinking past the unrelenting waves of Grimm, the path he strode was swarmed by the beasts hungering for his person. He backflipped from the earth over a beowolf with the intent of skewering him, before promptly bringing his own set into the back of its skull.

Urging the energy coursing in his limbs to focus at his palms, Cole extended the same appendages outwards. At once, a beam of kinetic energy erupted forth from its surface and tore through the Grimm of all kinds in its catalytic route. The scent of burning flesh filled the air as a fire raged along the battlefield. It was his illumination. The meadow stained with decomposing carcasses and flames licking at the pastures.

Remarkably, Cole had begun to create a significant dent in the amount of Grimm that had originally posed such a threat. His agile nature slunk past strikes meant for himself with expert maneuverability. And yet, what worried Leona most was the near-feral excitement that bristled in the faunus’s expression. The pure and unhindered glee as he tore a beowolf in two by taking hold of arms and pushing off its backside. 

Blood matted the faunus’s unchecked hair, while a thin layer of sweat clung to his skin. Yet, he did not show signs of fatigue.

He was unrelenting.

Cole’s attention was wrought towards a deathstalker screeching a harrowing noise as it clawed its way towards him. He did not show signs of backpedaling however, instead electing to sprint to meet said creature. A swipe intended to sever his body in two failed to complete its objective, leaving the faunus to deftly leap about.

Maneuvering himself to hastily reside at the creature’s backside, Cole lunged for the tail having struggled to impale him. Clawed fingers dug deep into the flesh, slicing through bone and tendons alike. And once the faunus had properly removed said stinger from the beast, his grip found about its base. 

Extraordinary to behold, the Atlesian leapt from his position with item in hand for it to descend all the same. The material punctured through the hardened backside with ease. Pinned beneath its own stinger, the creature continued to cry weakly at a fruitless effort to free itself. Once the beast had properly stilled, he clambered from its form. 

The remaining Grimm had not selected to pursue him. Having now observed the faunus tear through their ranks single-handedly with relative ease. And yet, that was not the only fact for which their behavior began. The malevolent impression that discharged from his person. The merciless hunger that wafted by his actions. The cruel and barbaric nature of his mannerisms.

He was almost similar. 

When coming to an abrupt halt, Cole rose out both arms at his sides. Steam exhaled from his person as heaving breaths released from his lungs. At once, he reared back for his lungs to explode with an earth shattering howl. The burning crimson irises hazed with a bloodlust that remained unquenched. Again. And again.

What truly shocked the remining trio of the team was the behavior of the Grimm at such an action. They were… fleeing? A residual fear of the faunus and the wrath he could ensue upon them. But, that decision would not sit well with Cole. A raised palm brought forth waves of energy on the retreating Grimm. 

Leona’s blood ran cold at the sound, further increasing her already worried state. “We need to intervene! Now! He’s going to go mad that amount of energy coursing from him.” 

Ebony and Leopold nodded in kind, shifting from their positions with her lead to witness Cole had just finished bisecting a beowolf. The cruelty he emitted was nothing like the man the Tidalus daughter knew. _‘This is not you, Cole…’_  

“Leona!” Her sibling called after her as she separated herself from the main group. She had to meet him. To attempt at mending whatever damage his semblance had wrought. She would recall back to their time in the north of Atlas Academy and the exchange held between the trio and the General.

_‘If you somehow need the power of his semblance, you must do whatever in your abilities to stop it if he loses control. Cole will be… different. He is still the same brilliant leader you have grown to care for. But… please. Do what you can do stop it. Before it’s too late…’_

“Cole…” She murmured, halting her pursuit a few yards from his person. The wolf faunus had postponed his merciless assault upon the enemy. He merely… stood. Leather stained in sweat with the artificial limbs hanging limply, while his expression was blank. “Cole…?” 

She called again, nearing him this time with a hand outstretched to his shoulder. Her fingers smoothed along the metal plating; feeling the countless signs of wear and harm in the material. He made no move in attempt to halt her actions, merely remaining still against her touch. While the surface itself remained cool, an unnatural heat radiated from his person. 

“Cole…” She called forth again, urgent in her quest to see him recovered.

She would be sorely unprepared for what awaited her following. The blood red orbs peered back at her from the shadowy cloak of his hairline, swiftly taking hold her by her neckline. Metal digits clamped about her throat with such ease before lifting her from the earth. “LEONA!” Her sibling cried, rushing forth to her immediate rescue. 

The faunus’s merciless gaze fell upon the esper, watching her pleading expression with no show of concern. His name crackled from her lips in a quivering tone in one lasting endeavor to reach him in the dizzying haze. Her labors would earn some merit as a momentary hesitation drew in the faunus’s gaze, with his grip relaxing ever so slightly. Neither would warrant the chance as her sibling met their leader with a dropkick to sever the connection held between the two prior. Cole was bulleted from his original stance, harshly buckling against the gravel in his recovery.

The severity of his beastlike demeanor had resurfaced with the lack of the Tidalus daughter. “Hey man… you gonna be chill? Because hell… don’t really wanna do thi-…” He was left unanswered with the faunus already upon him in speeds barely visible to the untrained eye. The partially unsheathed blade made to protect the adolescent from harm. 

“We are not chill! We are _very_ not chill!” With the two exchanging blows, the pyrokinetic narrowly evaded a clawed hand meant for his neckline. The attack more than likely able to rend flesh with ease. Ebony was at Leona’s side in an instant, ensuring the girl’s stability before proceeding. Once she had been assured leaving her teammate would earn them no true risk, arrows began to shower upon their leader with an undeterred cruelty. A single metal limb went to shield himself as the arrowheads nicked and cut into the exposed flesh.

“Snap outta it, Cole!” Charging forth with her weapon altering to a bulwark, she took careful notice in the delay the faunus held as she called to him. This opportunity all she required to deliver a near bone-shattering strike to his jaw. Practically lifted from the ground, the attack flung the faunus several feet from their position to collapse into the dirt. 

Still… he moved to rise. 

“Dammit… even _that_ wasn’t enough?!” 

“Leo… let’s do that move then. Might kill him. But, worth a shot.” The Tidalus son offered her a bewildered guise, purely surprised the risk she would be undertaking. He cursed away his welling doubts on their efforts, moving to raise both hands outwards the faunus. Leona would be quick to mimic the stance. 

“A typhoon o’air. Whippin’ my target like a hurricane!” 

“Call down a rain of fire… scorching my targets like no other!”

“ _Firestorm!_ ” The two voiced in near perfect sync as winds whipped about the faunus from an unknown source. Elevated from his station, he frenziedly fought against the grip the natural currents held over him. Animalistic cries tore from his lungs with each endeavor made.

The following effects were near catastrophic. Utilizing the unrelenting gale, fire molded forth into the tornado to fully envelop the faunus. The billowing embers spiraling upwards to reach the skyline. Searing agony ripped through his being as the attack persisted for a time until the two casters buckled to their knees. With their finality, the complex work of their semblances concluded, and Cole crumpled to the earth unmoving. 

“Did we… do it?” 

His answer would come in the shape of disheartening bellow from their target’s location. Nearly forcing currents of wind to whip past the trio as the faunus steadily rose to his feet. “Ah c’mon, Cole! You gotta work with us here!” 

The response came upon deaf ears, leaving only Cole’s physique to now bound across the battlefield towards them. Both Ebony and Leopold equipped at the ready but were proven insignificant in the eyes of their recently risen teammate. Akin to a snake coiling about them in hunt of its prey, the chain slunk against the beaten earth before seizing hold the ankles of their misguided leader. 

The sudden inconvenience further vexed the faunus in his maniacal daze, attempting to be rid the ensnarement. His movements would be to no avail as Leona stepped beside her fellow partners; both hands outstretched to guide the weapon to its point of interest. More of the ornament skulked about her opponent and took hold his wrists. Even with the assistance of said metallic limbs, Cole would still find himself at a struggle.

The telekinetic would recall past exchanges with their previous Headmaster on the attribute of her weapon in particular. _‘Leona… this chain works in a way no other weapon can in this day. The ability to nullify his semblance if ensnared in its hold. The abilities are all for nothing when you have them in your grasp. In particular, I need you to be the one to keep tabs on your leader.’_

She withdrew how saddened the General had been to issue the information to her. The hesitancy in his voice. _‘Cole’s semblance… I believe you’ve seen it by now. It is no ordinary power. It is a curse. A vile thing that I need you to force from him when the time comes. This weapon will give you the power to do that…’_

Once her collective gaze returned to the struggling animal she had once called her leader, her fingers wrapped into fists. The gesture further tightened the bond held upon the faunus as his continuous wails of agony illumined the area. To the trio’s disbelief, the malignant energies that had previously enveloped Cole were to emerge in dissipating into the air. Evaporating as if a liquid on a hot summer’s day. All the while, the adolescent persisted in howling in the unrelenting torture that he was to experience.

 

_‘It hurts…’_

 

 _‘Please… make it stop…’_  

 

Amber would soon replace the discouraging crimson as consciousness regained itself in the faunus’s being. The near overwhelming pain that followed soon to sear through his being with no form of clemency. 

 

_‘You know it to be true… this power is a curse…!’_

 

His sense had returned to home. Thus, as soon as awareness was reclaimed, it promptly left him with his unmoving frame tumbling to the earth. The last visions before his collapse were the anxious expressions of his companions. 

Fear.

* * *

_‘You are relieved… of duty…’_

_‘Please, stop!’_

_‘You are our last best hope.’_

_‘It is your destiny.’_

_‘You nearly killed her!’_

_‘I am doing what is necessary!’_

_‘A great and terrible future...’_

 

‘ _What have you done?’_

_‘What have you done?!”_

 

_‘WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”_

* * *

His awakening came abrupt and spontaneous, vaulting upwards in a panicked state. Lungs burnt as if he had exerted them to the highest degree. Muscles ached from overuse. His backside fell against the mattress from the inability to keep himself upright. Amber spiraled about in search of something that could explain to him his current dwelling.

Anything. 

The space was nothing out of the ordinary from his experience; having properly scanned the furnishings in his time. Appearing to be that of a separate room in the town’s tavern. A similar shade in panels and similar lighting were key to recognizing such. 

Drawing upon his person, he took careful inspection in his lack of attire. Bandages littered his abdomen with a small strip bound about his crown. His brow knitted as he dabbed at the them with flat of his fingers. Curious. _‘How did I acquire these…? Then again… how did I attain my position here…?’_  

Before the faunus would receive any further opportunity in investigating his predicament, a welling sense of discomfort radiated in his throbbing skull. A hand went to the area in an effort to mend whatever pain laced through it. The muscles felt as if they were aflame. A thin layer of sweat shielding his skin as he cursed silently in the experience.

Yet, just as suddenly as it had emerged, it disappeared.

An artificial hand went to clutch at his heaving chest, with any luck flooding the organs with oxygen to alleviate his ache. _‘I am away from the battle… Has it ended? I… do not hear anything outside…’_  

Just as he went to step forth from the mattress, the door unlatching from the outside brought his attention. Awarded with the welcoming sight of the remaining members of team CELL now filling the space. All three sported a manner of bandage and gauze to mimic his own. Leona was one of the first to practically float beside him and settle atop a stool adjacent to him. Her fingers went to settle atop the metalwork of his right arm and trail the digits along the numerous ridges and plates.

“We are glad you are finally awake… it has been… several hours now.” At the psychic’s announcement, amber widened to a considerable degree. The realization dawned upon him, before swiftly moving to rid himself from the bedspread’s confines. “No! Cole, you need to heal. You… You suffered the most this fight.” 

“She’s right, man. You were pretty screwed up…” Her sibling was quick to agree, nudging the faunus’s shoulder back against the surface.  He would not be the victor in this argument seeing as the pair were quick to press his return to the mattress. 

“So… what occurred when I… you know?”

Silence. No utterance for any form of response. All the members shying away from his inquisitive gaze the moment the question had been uttered. The more time passed without a proper answer, the more his anxiety grew. His attention altered from one to another, pressing for some manner of clarity. “What? What?! Tell me!”

There was a noticeable recoil in Leona’s physique once his tone rose, reeling back in the process. Had he ruined something? He tentatively reached for her hand, observing her almost shy away from the embrace. Once the girl had accepted said offering and clutched his steel fingers in her own, she swallowed in preparedness. “You… lost control. You killed nearly all the remaining Grimm, but most fled from you… you then turned on us three. We barely managed to contain you…" 

The faunus’s blood ran cold, permitting his skull to fall back against the pillow with the insight now dawning upon him. His tongue went to wet his lips, even as his throat remained parched. There had to be some manner of retort he could express that would lessen this tension.

Leopold, having settled against the windowsill, watched with arms over his chest. “You attacked me first, man. Hell, thought you were just hyped on aggression. Freaked me the hell out, but that semblance of yours is bad news. No matter how great it is for clearin’ shit out. I don’t want you usin’ it anymore.”

His vision switched to that of Ebony, the likes of which still residing nearest the door. Her courtesy was searching for some item to divert her gaze away from her leader. “Ebony…?” While it indeed took some manner of time, the shieldmaiden finally made some form of regard to him. Cole felt akin to a deer in headlights, frozen in a uneasy trepidation.

“Ya need to trust us, Cole. Teamwork. Can’t have that when we’re fightin’ against each other. I agree with the hothead. I’m not gonna be workin’ with you if ya use that semblance again. We’ve… seen what it does more than once more…” Her shoulders trembled with a shaky breath, observing the hurt that swelled in her eyes. “…we’ve been through so much, Cole. The two even more… but, I think I’m speakin’ on behalf of us when…" 

“…that semblance is the end of the team…”

Amber discs increased in size, patiently receiving the unrelenting truth of her statement. He had no form of retort. No place to defend himself. Time and time again, the semblance had pushed the people he loved away. Time and time again, he had relented in using the cursed ability. “It is up to you, Cole. You _are_ our leader and have heard our say on the matter…”

Leona’s declaration put a bitter taste in his mouth, still unable to formulate his own. While the semblance offered great strength, it came at a cost. It jeopardized his team. He jeopardized his team. 

“I…” Some fashion of words could finally be able to manifest. “I give you… my word. If it truly will bring the end of this team… I will work to better myself its regard. To control my emotions and this power… If not, then not use this power at all.”

“Swear it.”

All eyes were upon her, Ebony having pushed herself from the doorframe to stand at the opposite the bed from Leona. “Swear on it. Then we’ll be good.” The assured tone in her voice was near impossible to argue with, Cole choosing only to nod his head and respond accordingly.  
  
“I swear to you all. For all three of you. For all of us.” As immediate he spoke those words, the strain in the room seemed to dissipate. Ebony was first to settled near his feet, bouncing upon the mattress in a childlike manner, while Leona and her brother sided him. They had survived their first mission together since their separation and guaranteed the town’s safety. 

Despite their injuries, Cole pushed for them to venture through Queensridge in greet of the citizens now free of fear. The air was sweet with the scents of bakers now at work and the fruits and produce of local merchants finally filling the town’s square with business. Music could be heard playing nearest the fountain in the town’s center while they continued their trek.

Life had returned. 

“They are finally beginning to show some sort of happiness.” Leona was correct, the faunus nodding to her as she did. They had truly saved these people from the encroaching threat. No matter how much difficulty its climax held. Citizens greeted the four of them with adoration and praise, expressing their beliefs that the team were their saviors.

Even Cole, whom had fallen under his semblance in the process, was beheld as a hero. Local children sprinting about with their arms out as if to mimic the way he fought. He could not deny the smile growing on his lips, watching them go.

“There is hope. There is life. We did this. All of us _together_ …” Cole glanced to the other members of his team, greeted with nothing but smirks and smiles of confirmation. He extended one of his arms out to the bustling streets of the town, watching the lives of its citizens begin to live again. “In these people’s eyes, we are their heroes. We’re their savior. And that… that is the greatest reward I could ask for.”

He felt Leopold pat his shoulder, joined by his teammate and her equally a strong grip. There was just one last stop they had to make before they ultimately took their leave from the town. The same location Cole had dreaded the moment they had informed him of the prospect.

The mayor’s office.

* * *

The hall had remained the same as he had left it. Intact and showing no signs of deterioration from the previous battle. However, people bustled about within as a change of pace from his first arrival. Perhaps there was to be some merit behind the idea. Nonetheless, whatever joy that lingered in the faunus soon dissipated as he neared the gargantuan double doors. 

Cole turned to discern Leona’s fingers against his arm, seizing his attention for her to adoringly pat his cheek several times. “Please do your best to _behave_ , please. We will soon be away where our worries will be elsewhere.

A hesitant nod was the answer to her request before the four entered the expansive office space. Thankful he was to be greeted only by the mayor in this occurrence, no sign of a female did not happen to create a more comfortable air. The pudgy man’s gaze latched onto Cole first, as if not at all concerning himself with the other three. “Ah! So, the saviors of Queensridge finally arrive. How… invigorating…” 

“Sir, the town _is_ safe. The Grimm threat is taken care of. Your people will have nothing to fear in the coming future.” While Cole did expect the scoff he was to receive, the grinning swine of a man waved a cigar in his direction. It was a true test of willpower not to outright act upon the man. He, gratefully, felt Leona take hold of his hand to make assure his _‘good behavior.’_  

“So, what? You looking to get paid already? Wanting to go back to that hoity toity academy of yours? Be done with it all already?”

His fingers tightened around his teammates, grinding his teeth to quiet the rising temper flaring in his person. Between his gritted molars, he snarled. “We did not come here for payment. We came here to save this to-.”

“Ah, crock of shit! Just get the hell out of my office, you _dog_.”

Another threatening snarl formulated in his lungs, taking a daring step in the direction of the desk. The hands that he felt against his person halted any manner of action. Even if he truly did wish to act, he was thankful they had stopped him. There was no telling the mistake he would have committed. Even if the insufferable grin upon the mayor persisted in vexing him. 

“Cole… that is enough…” 

He meant to argue with her. To challenge her order. And yet, once he met her gaze, his resolve shattered. He bit his tongue enough to taste the copper of his blood, turning away. With his steps to leave the establishment, his team soon followed suit. A long exhale of breath found him as they gathered outside the establishment. 

What had occurred here was nothing more than a simple mission. Yet, the gravity of what befallen them would hang like an immovable weight. It have gifted them all clarity on what was to come.

Cole soon found himself prey to that of an embrace by the tri. Even Leopold, being as stubborn as he was, looped an affectionate arm around his leader. A moment of stillness was what they were to receive, before he relented with a silent laugh.

_‘After all this time. Of separation. Of pain. We are finally together. Bloodied and beaten, but together. To have fought alongside each other after so long and have won. A miracle that team CELL is finally whole once more.’_

As if their peace was not meant to last, the scroll in the faunus’s pocked began to sound with life. Regrettably parting, Cole went to switch the item on and be upon the receiving end of Qrow’s frantic tone. Already upon high alert, the other three listened on with concern.

“Cole! Beacon’s under siege by the White Fang and your ex’s forces! The tournament’s been cancelled and we’re evacuatin’ citizens left and right. We need you and your team here _now_! I already sent a bulkhead in your direction. So MOVE!”

The feed was then abruptly cut short, but enough to detail the sounds of Grimm on the other end. None of the four moved to speak or alter from their original position. The leader swallowed the swelling lump in his throat, barking out the order to the rest of them. “G-Get… Get to the bulkhead… now." 

The team could have not sprinted faster in their lives, moving past buildings and citizens. Even taking the rooftops to the bewilderment of the townsfolk. The momentary peace they had earned for themselves had all but been vanquished.

The pilot was already screaming for their arrival to be made as the bulkhead neared, slamming the metal of the cockpit to hurry them along. Having chosen not to touch down and the four to leap inside. The vehicle departed once the four were properly secured. “GO!”

As on Cole’s order, the beating wings of the bulkhead filled the area and sailed forth to their desired destination. “No… No…” Cole mouthed as his team prepared themselves for battle. Weaponry shined and examined. None of them felt at their best. Neither of them were fully recovered from the preceding mission. But, they had to act.

Cole’s mind frantically struggled to amass traces on the cause of the Beacon attack, exasperating to formulate a method Cinder could have managed. He adjusted the metal plates in his arms, rolling his fingers as if to check that everything was operational. _‘They said they could handle it with us gone… dammit.’_

Having risen quite considerably quick from the forest tops, the faunus rose from his seat to clutch at one of the handles at the open door’s. Amber widened with the sight that was to behold. Atlas military warships remained parked about the outskirts of the academy, yet one had managed to veer off towards the coliseum. _‘Good… at least they are evacuating.’_

Just as the venerable huntsman had spoken of, fires scattered about the campus. Catching sight of Grimm beginning to pour from smaller bulkheads as they closed in, Cole took particular notice of the set humanoids he witnessed beside them. White Masks and animalistic appendages sprouting from either their heads or their backsides. “No…”

“Cole?! What do ya see?!” Ebony shouted from beneath the sound of the bulkhead’s wings, adjusting the small scope now attached to her left eye. The cylinders shifted forwards and back as she altered the clarity of her sight. “Wait. That’s White Fang! Why the hell are they lettin’ Grimm into the school!?!" 

Leopold and Leona were quick to leap from their seats and properly observe the situation themselves. Their expressions mirrored their fellow teammates, examining the chaos unfolding. Students fleeing in fear. Faculty attempting to protect. Buildings and structures erupted in fire as Grimm and White Fang alike washed over them.

Once the bulkhead neared the docking bay, Cole wasted no time in leaping from the safety of the vehicle to the platform below. His team were quick to follow suit as White Fang members switched their attentions to the four now gathered. Electricity laced along the artificial appendages as Cole moved to attack. Lunging forward and barring the metal claws in his pursuit of prey.

Team CELL had arrived upon the battlefield.


	9. Volume 1, Chapter 8

**Volume 1, Chapter 8; Gain and Loss**

* * *

Fire and flame. 

Chaos.

The bridge port of bulkhead transport was the current battlefield of team CELL and the White Fang intruders. Cries of wrath and pain resounded along the pathway, subsided only by the clash of steel found afterward. Cole’s own venting howl was one clearly recognized by both sides. The very same faunus sweeping through the ranks of their attackers.  
  
The rage was nearly palpable. To have been sent away from the land he vowed to protect. The people he vowed to protect. To have entrusted the staff to secure the grounds had only resulted in defeat.

He impulsively ducked beneath the wide swing of a blade meant for his neck, catching the arm and skillfully flinging the helpless individual to the side of the lane. His boot found purchase against another’s kneecap, shattering cartilage within the base and forcing the figure to collapse. Once he had done such, the same foot was brought down against their skull.

The team leader deftly evaded another gunshot, parting to a single area and slinking about for cover. Once the gunman was properly identified, he bolted from the original position and clasped his hands about the target’s skull. Utilizing his weight over her, he brought her cranium down to sorely impact the cement walkway. There would be no resulting movement.

Leopold and Leona were not far behind in their own musings, working in tangent with one another. The sister applied her telekinesis to graceful dodge and shift attacks meant for her away. While her brother took advantage of the stupefied expressions to deliver a crippling series of attacks with his blades. 

Fire licked at the faunus’s cheeks, feeling the unbridled flames billow out from his teammate. The almost conscious blaze surrounded poor White Fang members and reduced them to nothing but smoldering piles. 

Cole’s attention was wrenched to his side, as another combatant swung toward him. That would have been the end result, if not for the arrow sunk into the masked faunus’s shoulder. The cry of pain was unyielding until another had secured itself into his right thigh. Ebony’s aim was as precise as ever, nodding to confirm as she and Cole made mutual eye contact. 

When she went to replenish from her quiver, another foe would appear behind her. They were being outnumbered. Thankfully for her, Ebony would surprise the faunus with senses granted to her. Without turning from her position, she freed an arrow and brought it behind to slice apart the attacking faunus’s cheek. The end product watching the assailant write upon the ground in agony, while the four of them approached the collective mass together.

“This is takin’ forever… we’re gettin’ nowhere.” As much as he wished to agree with the bowman, he was hesitant to leave any of the band behind. While he did hold his faith in their abilities, past events had hindered his judgement of the decision. Abruptly whisking his attention away, he witnessed the school he had grown to adore under fire. A rain of bullets. Grimm lunging about the streets. He clenched his teeth, nearly permitting his frustration to get the better of him. 

“Leopold. I believe you can handle the White Fang’s forces alone. I would not be wrong, now would I?” The Tidalus sibling presented his leader a grin that only further painted his growing eagerness. His fingers expertly twirled his twin-blades between then, prepared to raid at a moment’s notice.

“I’ll handle these idiots. You three get to moving. Isn’t a use sitting here all day.”

Cole took that with enough validation, turning to the other two. “Leona, focus on evacuating the students. I know they will want to fight, but we cannot risk them any harm. Find Ironwood and assist him.” When he accepted a nod, he switched to Ebony. “Ebony, return to Vale. I know Qrow and Glynda are there alone. They needs some form of help.”

“I will go into Beacon myself. I will find Ozpin and Pyrrha... We need to make sure the Fall Maiden is inherited suitably…” Seeing as all four had their respective tasks set, he brought his metal hand to their gathered center. The trio beside him proposed nothing but befuddled stares. “…today. We fight together as we did in that town. In the fields… and all other places. And if we lose. We will do that together.”

It was a few moments of lasting trepidation before the others settled their hands atop his own. With a unanimous ‘ _Together’_ , the four of them dispersed into their differing directions.

* * *

The school’s condition was disheartening as Grimm ran rampant and gun assaulted innocent students of the premises. Cole’s attention was delivered to the double doors that normally stood tall as a proper entrance into the academy for new blood. Now, they hung upon their hinges. Nearly collapsed against the ground. His footfall resumed at a hectic pace before he could halt himself, a desperation filling in the back of his throat. An anxious that plagued him. _‘She is still alive… She will be fine…’_

Fortunately, he had enough sense to backpedal as a foreign weapon came plummeting to the ground before him. Gargantuan in size; the modernized chainsaw now sat halfway sunken into the earth. Only moments passed before the recognition dawned upon him. Not that it mattered with the fist tersely colliding into the back of his skull.

Shaking the stars from his vision, amber fell upon quite the familiar individual. “You…” The man was reasonably muscular in appearance with relatively short black hair. Clad in the usual White Fang garb, only distinguished by the arm guards and mask altered for his position. 

A Lieutenant.

How the visor covered his entire expression with its red streaks that painted the eyes. The haunting sight of a memorable black spiral tattoo along his forearm that only confirmed Cole’s suspicions. “Johnathan…

The figure, at first, remained silent as he wrenched the chain attached to his weapon. Cole narrowly managed to duck beneath the sudden vault, before ultimately righting himself. He grimaced as the Fang member rolled his neck to prepare himself; pops eliciting from the loose joints.

“Cole… I see you haven’t changed much since you were in the Fang.” His masked expression lowered as if inspecting the faunus’s person. “…new arms. From Atlas no less. How ironic.” He effortlessly swung his weapon through his grip. “You chose the wrong side of history, Cole. Now, unfortunately, I’m going to remove you from it.”

Cole found no opportunity to retort as the lieutenant was upon him in a blink of an eye. Thankful his arms were not made of fragile metal, he blocked and parried the chainsaw that was now in constant motion. He flinched under the sparks that flew from the stalemate between them. A struggle was met as Johnathan pushed down upon Cole’s block, both arms frantically bidding to push him back.

Cole permitted a meager amount of space to his fellow faunus to lean forward, before justly shoving the weapon away to gain some form of distance. “Johnathan! Why do you continue to follow Adam?! Why?! We used to work together. We used to be a team…”

The man raised his hand to the mask that covered his features, while a soft click sounded from the material. Cole was to be reunited with his former comrade’s scarred expression glaring down at him. The team leader swallowed down the welling nervousness in his throat, forcing himself to match the stare. “You _left_ us, Cole. You betrayed everything we stood for as a people. My only regret…” The chainsaw was promptly raised high, roaring with life as Johnathan forced its activation. “…is that I did not have the pleasure in tearing those arms off myself.” 

Cole, nonetheless, elected to react in kind as he unsealed his arms wide with clawed digits on full display. “Fine… you wish to fight. I will give you a fight!” A bloodcurdling roar soon exploded past their lips, indicating both their readiness for battle. 

Both faunus scrambled for each other, removing the distance between them with due haste. Clawed digits punctured the air intent on tearing through the other’s skin, while the reverberating chainsaw bit through the same in search for its target. They danced for what seemed like hours when only for moments did they truly dodge and parry each other’s blows.

Amber widened at the sight as the colossal piece of machinery descended down upon him, dashing to the side to avoid being eviscerated by its wrath. Their moves were faster than any novice huntsman could hope to keep track of. Claws and blades swinging about to find purchase in the other in a fraught effort. 

Johnathan would examine the countless claw marks littering his form, while Cole mimicked the gesture to a horrid indent into his left thigh. The lieutenant approached his prey with slow steps, rather enjoying the pain he had caused. Biting back the stem of blood filling his mouth, Cole growled threateningly at the space that began to shorten.

 _‘Come on… Come on. COME ON!’_ The faunus leader stayed to himself until his foe was merely a yard away, having raised the weapon high and equipped to rend his head from his neck. Under half-lidded eyes, Cole watched as the blade plummeted. _‘NOW!”_

The steel narrowly bit against the skin of his nose, flipping about the other faunus’s person. Surprisingly himself in such an action. An excruciating jab found a kidney and awarding him with a bloodied cough. Cole did not sojourn in his assault. Johnathan would feel his grip upon his weapon slacken, turning to his opponent.

Cole took a fistful of hair in his fingers, bringing the lieutenant’s chin into his knee for the delightful feeling of a jaw dislocating. The dazed look upon the faunus was all Cole desired as he sustained in peppering his opponent with hooks and jabs. That crimson liquid was his reward; spewing from Johnathan’s lips with every blow.

Finally, Cole’s attention fell upon the abandoned weapon strewn to the side. With his artificial arms, he found no trouble lifting it in a single grip. It was unbelievably lightweight, even for his strengths. Nonetheless, he strode towards the bloodied mess of a man now upon his knees, using its blade to lift the faunus’s chin up.

“You made a choice, Johnathan… We both did. The only difference was my choice was right. I am… sorry...” With a monumental swing, Cole drove the weapon through the lieutenant’s chest and out his backside. Now properly skewered upon the mammoth of an armament. The teeth of its chain bit into flesh and tore through bone with ease. The very street they stood upon now pooling with blood.

“Damn… you actually beat me…” His beard hairs were washed red with the persistent coughing, teeth clenched behind them. Cole sustained his eye contact through the period, only parting when he cruelly removed the chain-blade from the faunus’s person. The lieutenant was forced to his knees, cradling the fearsome cavity in his abdomen.

“Johnathan… why did you side with him? He would only bring wanton violence and suffering. Make you conquerors, not peacekeepers. You…” He cut himself short as the faunus shook his head to disagree, a hand shakily raised to stop Cole from continuing.

“We chose our path, Cole. There was no other choice.” 

The adamant confidence in Johnathan’s voice caused his sable brows to ease, now adorned with a look of pity. His grip tightened around the handle of the weapon, before rightfully tossing it several yards away. “There is _always_ a choice, Johnathan…”

The square was silent as the faunus relented to his injuries, being observed by the only remaining figure apparent. Cole would remember him well. A comrade. A brother. A friend. And yet there was no time to mourn. He had no time at all. There was a job to do as Cole punctually dashed into the school.

* * *

“Yang!”

Cole’s shrilled voice filled the Beacon dorms as he trampled past toppled furniture and corpses on his path. Both White Fang and student attendee. The latter did nothing to comfort him as his gaze frantically searched for the blonde in particular. _‘She has to be fine. She has to be.’_

The dorms were in disarray. Everything in a frenzy, with bullet marks in the once beautiful walls and bodies painting the paths to each. Cole’s fingers clenched into a fist at the sight, grating his teeth in frustration. _‘She did this… I will make her pay.’_

His boot braced against the top of a broken bookshelf, leaping past to bound along the wall and meet the hallway at team RWBY’s dorm. He had made it. The scene that he was presented with, however, did not offer him any respite. More White Fang bodies. Bruises littering their battered forms while scorch marks labeled the others.

Tracing two fingers along a pitch of ash to bring to his nose, he immediately recognized the scent of the gunpowder and dust mixture. It was much too familiar. _‘She was fighting here…’_ Though with the faunus’s back turned the side, he was left exposed to an impending aggressor. The very same using this gifted opening to perhaps strike a deciding blow. 

Cole, however, was quick on his feet and kicked off the floor to vault from the Fang member. The landing was harsher than anticipated, leaving Cole cradling his thigh as the masked faunus advanced on him. _‘Damn… that fight with Johnathan. I still have not recovered…’_

The encroaching faunus would find no victory in his advance as Cole watched in awe as the attacker’s physique crumpled to the ground. There she was, in all her glory, to his dirtied and sweat-clung form. Both hands raised in his own manner of defense, unable to quell the welling smile on his lips. “I… got nothing…”

She paired his expression with a prideful grin, offering her partner a hand in rising from the floor. She was sorely unprepared, signaled by the soft yelp she breathed out, as Cole connected the two’s lips with a hasty embrace. Said connection was regrettably cut short as their current predicament would have frowned on such a waste of time.

Upon their separation, Yang promptly licked her swollen lips and growled beneath the same. “Ooooh, someone missed me.” The artificial limbs that surrounded her and brought her closer surely indicated that. Red stained his cheeks. Perhaps from the blood of his former foes or the embarrassment that was to follow. It mattered little to him.

She was alive. 

He brought her close, returned only by the casual pat against his backside. “It’s okay, Wolfy. I’m alive. Nothing to worry about.” His build shivered against her, finally permitting the two to part once more. Perhaps it was the adrenaline still bleeding through his veins. Or the multitude of thoughts pervading his mind.

Their foreheads rested against one another’s, merely enjoying the time now together. Once they had shifted back, Cole was the first to speak. “Where is the rest of your team? Ruby? Weiss? Blake?”

He was met with the shake of her head and a look of concern on the girl’s expression. “They were at the stadium when it all started going down… I’m sure Ruby’s safe. And the others… I don’t know.” Her despondent shrug of the shoulders was quickly offered comfort as he leaned in and laid a gentle peck at her forehead. The action was indeed reassuring, as her form relaxed with her exhale.

“They are strong, Yang. _She_ is strong. I am sure they will be fine. But, _we_ have to move.”

His response came as a meek nod but spoke more than just. They were ready. With renewed vigor, they backtracked through the campus towards the school’s outskirts. _‘We will make it in time… Just hold on, Ozpin.’_ He had reassured Yang as much as himself in their preceding conversation. 

Time was of the essence. 

The pair was to be greeted by the amass of students currently in the makings of destroying an Atlesian paladin. The mech somehow acting far from its original directive of protecting said pupils. While Cole was readily able to bring about his palms and safeguard said collective, the machine was brought to a lasting halt. His brow knitted at the sudden powering down, switching his attention to the huntsmen-in-training when he deemed it secure.

Weiss, having been the first he perceived, doubled over against her weapon. The very same keeping her from folding in exhaustion. Yang was at her in a moment’s notice, surprising even Cole with her speeds in the endeavor. “Weiss! You’re okay! Have you heard from Ruby?” The swift shake of the girl’s white head caught her in an uneasy grip. She hastily stole a glance to Cole who offered her a shrug in return.

“What about Blake?” Cole’s question knocked the blonde from her daze, refocusing on her partner. The Schnee heiress however weakly raised a pointed finger in the direction of the dining hall. “She… went after an Alpha… and some members of the White Fang.”

Amber orbs were upon the area in an instant as a sense of urgency began to dawn upon him. The pair were quick to divert from the group as Weiss offered a weary thumbs-up in response. The action caused the faunus to perk only slightly, smiling to himself as they passed burning structures and toppled statues. 

When they had finally reached the outskirts of the hall, Cole hastily caught Yang’s arm in his iron grip. The action caught her unannounced, thus instigating her to round on him in a jumbled fashion. “What?”

“Yang… I want you to promise me… Do not act brashly here. Whatever you do. You do with me…” She was quick to furrow her golden brow, but the two were interrupted at the sound of bullets and steel clashing within the hall itself. Yang would be quick to depart from their conversation, but her partner’s grip remained. “Cole! We have to g- “

“Promise me!”

The crack in the faunus’s once quieted deep tone halted the brawler in her tracks; leaving lavender irises to widen with disbelief. Here was the normally most poised individual she had fought alongside pleading for her surety. Never before had she witnessed such a crack in demeanor. As her eyes glazed about his expression, searching for the correct choice of words. 

“I promise…” The affirmation was barely above a whisper, leaving the two to finally separate from one another. Albeit regrettably. Cole would be the first to take a step forwards, ushering his companion to shadow him behind. The dining hall appeared a shell of its former self, causing the faunus to gulp down a surging sense of nausea in his throat. Bodies lay strewn about it. Student. White Fang. Ash where Grimm were to have been slain.

“And as I set out upon this world and deliver the _justice_ mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy _everything_ you love!”

That voice.

Cole’s eyes widened to a considerable size as the words reached his ears. The sickening glee and malice that he could never dare to disregard. He was here. Yang caught sight of the faunus’s chest rising and falling at an expedited rate, reaching to settle a hand at his back. The effort was appreciated, but it did not show in Cole’s expression. He dared to mouth a ‘follow close’ to her as he turned his head just enough.

There he was. 

He stood so triumphant over his prey. A master of the hunt. A predator of the wilds. But, it was whom his prey was, in fact, that led the pair’s expressions to grow dim. Blake. 

Cole unconsciously reached to press his fingers upon his shoulder where metal met flesh. It took every fiber of the faunus’s being not to outright lunge at the ringleader. Scornfully, in Cole’s blindness, Yang would be the one to follow through. His partner practically exploding from the prior stance she held and shooting the faunus several feet backwards in the process.

“Yang, NO!”

It was met upon deaf ears. The sight of Blake’s agonizing scream at his expense. The unhinged glee Adam was to exhume. It all piled to the fires of her fury. Cole clambered up and sprinted in a desperate attempt at halting the blonde brawler on her maddening path. _‘No. No. Not like this…! Come on you DAMN ARMS! REACH HER!’_

 

But, he was too late.

 

He was ALWAYS too late.

 

The harrowing shriek that tore from Yang’s lungs would haunt him to the end of his days. His blood ran cold. The swift bite of Adam’s weapon rending flesh and bone alike. It was truly a nauseating noise. The unrelenting fury that had once plastered her expression, now replaced with a longing sense of fear. 

And while the bull’s gaze watched as his assailant plummeted to the ground in a lifeless manner, he would be unsuspecting of another individual meaning for himself. With the distance between them vanishing in a blink, a knife-hand spearing against the sides of his White Fang mask. Cole felt the wetness in his eyes begin to amass as not one, but two loved ones now lay at the ground. 

He had enough.

Stumbling back after the attack meant for his skull, his mask now in pieces that still clung about his eyesight and leaving a bloodied stain at his temple. Every muscle in the wolf faunus’s body screamed to tear the other apart.

The flat of Adam’s blade slid along the metal of Cole’s arm as he abruptly blocked its path, leaving the other to strike out with a palm. Air rid itself from his opponents lungs but was quick to recover. The Atlesian’s hand enclosed about the weapon and offered it a short tug. Adam, acting on instinct, tore the armament from Cole’s grip in a hasty retreat.

A sing of steel echoing as he cradled the White Fang visor.

That damned mask was hardier than Cole recalled. Now sustaining a multitude of cracks from the sudden collision, leaving his blood-red locks strands to sway in the evening wind that blew through the broken building.

Cole stood resilient, while the boiling heat of ferocity began to settle within him, his still steaming metal palm enclosing into a fist. The faunus stole a glance to the duo behind him. Blake coddled her wounded teammate and looked just as injured herself. His eyes narrowed at the wound at her arm, or lack thereof. A frenzied anger swamped the mental dam he had constructed. Unbridled and unseeing. 

All directed at... him. 

"You made one mistake attacking the school, Adam. You did not account for my status…” 

The White Fang ringleader promptly scoffed, even if his actions did not match his exhale, and spun his weapon readily between his fingers. He was no fool. Adam knew better than to underestimate the particular Faunus before him. 

"Let’s see if you can actually fulfill that clai-" 

The bull had little time to complete his decree, with the other faunus vaulting towards him at unforeseen speeds. There was no opportunity to flee in this instance, not that Adam had believed in so. Clawed digits scarcely missing their targets, pressing him on the defense.

Cole, unforgiving in his assault, hurriedly swept out his leg to rid the adolescent from his footing. Fortunate for Adam, he sunk his blade into the ground and spun to land safely at a distance. An outstretched palm of each hand was what the ringleader was to bear witness to.

Both paired by the deathlike stare his adversary presented him.

Energy roared from the small glass segments at the metal appendages, exploding outward towards their target. _‘That’s new…’_ The thought passing through the bull faunus’s mind as the impact collided with his sternum. Air and spittle flew past his cracked lips until he attempted to rid the leftover daze that lingered.

The haze that persisted clouded his vision with pieces of his visor chipping away; a crimson liquid dribbling from his lips. Adam reached to dab at his split lip, growling in an ever-increasing agitation. ‘ _Impossible... he was not this strong when he left the Fang. Was he trained this much in such a short while?_ ’

His vision switched to the mechanical arms, more specifically, the symbol situated at their shoulders. Atlas. _‘Of course… They had found him after his escape. How fortunate…’_  

“I was the one who tore those arms from your sockets, Cole…” He forced a sense of equanimity through his expression, remaining composed on his outward self. ‘I see you were quick to ally with our enemy. Atlas. Of all the Kingdoms… How bitterly ironic. You’re a true traitor to everything we stood for.” 

Blake’s watery gaze finally lifted from her blonde comrade, locking upon Cole’s broad backside. ‘ _Please… Cole…_ ’ She contemplated, her fists curling into balls at her teammate’s jacket. All she could do was hope; crippled by her own injuries prior.

“Had you remained in the Fang, this Fate would not would have befallen you. You could be a king beside me! Our strength could’ve instilled fear into all the land! Yet, you chose the same as my _dear_ Blake. “

A glance directed to the feline faunus was not met with one of her own, leaving him to raise his hands out as if addressing a crowd. He was convinced in his drive for power. Thus, leaving Cole to sneer at the prideful gallantry the faunus exuded. He was always disheartened with the boy’s way of thinking.

“Pathetic…” He whispered. “…I suppose I should grant you MERCY!”

The lethal strike from Wild was narrowly parried from his metal limb, with sparks crazing his cheeks with each occurrence of blocking. ‘Damn it…’ Cole cursed inwardly, ducking beneath another sweep of the blade before punctually kicking his foe backwards.

His chest rose and fell with every explosive breath he exhaled, leaving a hand to bat away the sweat-clung locks from his forehead. Even with their slight injuries, Adam had a single advantage over the faunus. Their journey to Queensridge and the events preceding had left Cole weakened. The bandages that were settled at his core torn from his person on the ride to Beacon.

His plight against Johnathan had also left him in a state of near exhaustion and presented yet another benefit for the bull faunus. The fight would drag on in his shortcoming and be drawn away from the true conflict at Beacon Tower.

He had to finish this. No matter the cost.

Just as Adam went to pursue him again, a flash of steel halted the other faunus in his tracks. 

“Leopold…?!”

The Atlas student landed in an ever overdramatic fashion, twirling his other blade lackadaisically as the other remained locked against Adam’s. An almost uninterested countenance shot a sidelong glance to his stupefied leader. In quick succession, he departed from the exchange of his opponent and shooed the faunus away from their gathering with a swift billow of molded fire. The temporary wall had granted them a momentary feeling of sanctuary. 

“Not now. Leona’s busy evacuating the students. Ebony’s in Vale. We need you at the tower. GET! TO! OZPIN!” 

“But what abou- “He would have no chance to finish that statement as Leopold shoved him rearward towards the B and Y of team RWBY. “Go! I can handle it here, man. You never saw how really strong Leona and I are. And trust me. _I’ve_ been holding back.” 

Cole offered his teammate one last longing stare until he turned from the conflict. His teammate proceeded to engage Adam once again; the clatter of steel filling the collapsing building. 

With little difficulty, he brought Yang to cradle in his arms. Her blonde curls fluttered against the blood-stained metal of his arms. _‘She rushed in without a second thought. Even if this was not her battle. Even when I told her not to.’_ If his teeth clenched any further, he was sure they were to shatter. Guilt wracked his person as she whimpered at the wound.

With careful hesitancy, Cole traced his thumb beneath one of her eyes. Smearing away the blood and sweat from her beautiful tanned skin. Blake, having managed to clamber to her feet, shouldered Cole for what emotional support she could.

She felt his gaze upon her for a moment, before returning to her unconscious teammate in his arms. “Let us go…” His voice held no sound of warmth to it, rather cold in comparison to his usual composed one.

Those three words were enough to usher the feline faunus with him. The sight of them retreating much to Adam’s chagrin. Cole stole one more aching glance behind him, still unconvinced at his teammate’s decision.

‘ _You better be right about this Leo. Do not mess up._ ’

* * *

Leopold clung the stained fabric at his side, the wound now properly discoloring his garments a saturated pigment. Not that he harbored any ill will to the color. The spot truly was beginning to sting. ‘ _Damn, maybe I should’ve actually let Cole take this guy to begin with...’_  

A grin stained his lips, however, as the display of swordsmanship began to excite him. It had been too long since Leopold had thoroughly enjoyed himself in a fight. The outcome was still so undecided. His opponent had just narrowly managed to keep himself at his own feet after inflicting a tear to his lower abdomen. The two hobbled in a drunk-like manner towards each other before righting themselves; blades dancing in the open air as they continued their duel.

Leopold gracefully bent backwards to escape his own possible decapitation at the ringleader’s hands, leaping into the air to deliver a kick to his opponent’s shoulder. Adam felt his joint scream as it nearly rid itself from its socket.

‘ _Who are these PEOPLE!?_ ’

He was given little time to ponder the subject any further as the fire-wielder unleashed a barrage of weak jabs with his sword into the faunus’s core. While each were parried with ease, the action occupied the faunus attention long enough. Coating one blade in a layer of manipulated fire, he lashed out. Adam felt the heat of the flame at lick his skin under his clothing.

While Leopold was indeed quicker on his feet, Adam had raw strength backing him and promptly heaved his opponent away. His clothing was tattered and singed, yet this did little to deter him from sheathing Wilt and forcing what remaining power he had into the source. Leopold was on guard immediately, leaping backwards atop a half-destroyed wooden table to wage his opponents oncoming attack. 

A stomach-turning aura surrounded the two of them as more and more energy emanated from the blade. What he did not expect was the faunus to finally heave the armament from its sheath. A sinister red beam of light tore across rubble and strewn about furniture towards the awaiting student.

Fortunately, it did not reach him. 

Before any harm could come upon him, Leopold launched himself into the air and backflipped from the portion of furniture. He could feel the heat of the wave wash past him, singing a few bits of hair from his scalp. 

Though, this was not enough for Adam, as he slammed his open palm to the flat of Wilt and roared rather uncharacteristically. The wave of crimson light that Leopold believed he escaped would rapidly expand and threaten him once again. Panic spread through the young Atlas student, but not enough to deter his concentration.

He needed to act.

The armaments he wielded were quickly tucked at his side, before extending out his arms. Akin to that of his leader, energy began to coalesce with the assistance of his semblance. An eruption of fire roared from the tips of his fingers in a manner of forcing the Atlesian backwards. Thankfully, away from the oncoming attack.

His backside struck against the adjacent wall, rising with beads of sweat coating his forehead. ‘ _That could’ve ACTUALLY killed me if I hadn’t moved. Damn, this guy’s really good!’’_

It appeared the attack beholden by Adam was to leave the faunus withered for a few passing moments. This, giving all the pyromaniac all the time he desired in repeating the prior action and extending his palms to his opponent. Adam’s eyes widened behind the mask as it began to crumble away. 

‘ _Damn it!_ ’

* * *

He hobbled to where he believed the first years had occupied as safe ground, clutching at the wound at his midsection. A number of other more precedent marks and scrapes were to behold at his form, yet he desired to halt the blood flow from at least one of them. The Tidalus sibling shambled to their gathering, before promptly collapsing against the ground.

A wave of screeching agony finally washed through his system. The leftover adrenaline had finally flushed itself from him. He was at its mercy. 

Through half-lidded eyes, he caught sight of the girl named ‘Yang’ and her faunus teammate. He surmised Cole must have already passed their way. _‘That’s good… means he’s there…_ ’ A long exhale found him, attempting to search for some semblance of peace.

His sibling sped towards him once she had discerned his figure, kneeling upon the stone brick beside him. “Leopold… My god. You look as if you took on an army!” Her apprehensive expression was met with the swift curve of his lips.

“I did…”

Leona rewarded him only with her eyes rolling about their prison, whilst Ren and Nora sided her, and tore a segment of Leopold’s tunic to inspect the wound. She easily waved off his groans of displeasure, going about patching the injury and dabbing any excess caked blood she could find. 

"Hey, hot-head. You know that it’s usually the point of not letting the other guy land a hit.” 

Leopold exhaled a pained laugh, dragging a hand through his sweat-caked locks. Settling one of his fingers between his teeth, Leopold stressed a pained cry between them as the wound was sewn shut. The other first-year teams had gathered to watch in awe at the sister’s handiwork, as if they had done this plenty of times prior. Leona's smile brought Leopold from his pained griping; her outstretched finger tucking his hair away from his forehead.

"Already getting yourself hurt and making me patch you up. You never change." 

A weakened burst of laughter vented from the fire-wielder, his arm falling his side. His heavily scarred chest rose and fell in as each breath slowed to a healthy pace. He would survive, much to his sister’s gratitude.

“Let’s just hope our fearless leader’s having better luck.”

* * *

Said courageous forerunner propelled himself about buckled furniture and strewn about supplies within the main Beacon facility. The first floor was a chaos; likely from the sudden evacuation and panic that caused it. Burn marks etched into the fabric and woodwork, indicating the culprit quite clearly. “No…” Cole tore his way towards the elevator shaft; brow furrowed at the doors that now lay off their hinges.

“This cannot be happening…” 

His vision rose to where the Headmaster’s office were to have been, dread painting his features. Several charges of footfall proceeded until brought to inevitable halt at a sudden unforeseen noise. His scroll. Retrieving the vibrating device from his pant pocket, amber fell upon the sight of a certain Jaune Arc.

“J-Jaune? What is i-…?”

“It’s Pyrrha!” The boy’s frantic voice resounded within his eardrums to the very factor that would have made matters worse. _‘No…’_

“She’s going after that woman! She has the Maiden power! Ozpin… He’s… He’s…” 

The _End Call_ button was hastily pressed to silence the declaration, unable to bear what was to come. He could not accept it. He would not. “No… No. Not again!” He enunciated, practically throwing the scroll to the ground. His tread compressed the item beneath his weight, unhinged by whatever risks that were to arise.

The world began to shift as a feeling of nausea welled within his core, threatening to burst forth. He swayed drunkenly, grasping at the walls of the founding for balance. “No…” He denied it all. “You could not have failed, Ozpin. Not now. Not ever…”

A decision was made.

Cole, leaving little to chance, leapt into the elevator shaft with no regard for his own well-being. Wind whipped past him as he plummeted to the levels where the previous Fall Maiden was to be held. Sable strands levitated upwards as he descended further, fully intent upon his directive. Distress. Fear. Anxiousness. His entire body shivered as he flew past floor after floor.

‘ _No. No. No._ ’

His landing was mercifully tempered by what little aura he had left remaining, grumbling as he rolled against the cold stone. The aching was still present. Still, he was to push on. The level was dimly lit and offered a foreboding scene for any new arrival. As the Maiden’s chamber always had.

But, this was different.

Scorch marks littered the walls and floor. Signs of battle scampering through the entire hollow as he moved deeper. His pace quickened to a light sprint as the lights adjacent to him flickered with what manner of life remained. 

There he lay.

The unmoving physique strewn at the ground strained his breath at a standstill. Dread licked at the back of his neck, with a dampness beginning to rise in the amber spheres. Once near, his body stood immobilized. The man he had confirmed to be one of the most powerful beings now at his feet. 

“No…”

The distinguishable silver locks did nothing less to confirm his fears, electing to fold to his knees against the motionless headmaster. Cole’s entire build quaked with a fearful understanding. At first in disbelief of what truly lay before him, then as the realizations began flooding into him.

Grief swallowed him whole. 

“Ozpin… Ozpin, please! Ozpin!? OZPIN!” He repeated the name like a mantra, beginning to vigorously shake the still form with tears pooling in his own eyes. “NO! You cannot die! I forbid it!”

Yet, no matter what he chanted. No matter what amount of electricity he attempted to jolt the man awake. He was gone. He was too late.

Again. And again. He was always too late to save a person he held dear.

His cheeks dampened with continuous rainfall from his eyesight, impacting the torn ivory scarf of his once mentor. Cole went to cradle the fallen headmaster in his lap, rocking back and forth as a well of emotions flooded forth. The wails were sure to echo through the campus. He could not believe what he was feeling.

Ozpin. The Ozpin. The man that had trained him when he had departed Atlas. The same that had acted akin to that of a father figure to himself. The same that offered him a home and refuge from the horrors of his past.

Family.

Howls filled the hall as Cole was unrelenting in mourning the fallen, with the weight of all crashing down upon him. The leftover stinging feeling of his injuries paled in comparison to what he was to experience currently. The barriers were let loose as the rushing tides crashed down upon him.

He had lost.

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘Cole…’_  

He paused, hesitantly at first, before permitting his tear-stained vision to descend upon the still immobile form of the headmaster. Sable locks whirled about as he glanced curiously around the chamber. “No one… Anyone?” He shifted, shaking away the remaining droplets from his face. A metal digit reached to wipe a smudge from Ozpin’s own cheek. 

 _‘Cole…’_  

There it was again; his eyes widening at the fact. Cole looked about frantically in some attempt to search for the source of what called to him. It was not until the fourth repeat that the body he believed to be deceased sputtered awake. 

“Ozpin?!”

The Atlesian’s attention would solely focus upon the now beating heart that thumped against his thighs. A metal palm rested at the area and pressed gently. The other clutched at the headmaster’s shape in a hysterical manner, rocking him back and forth as before.

“You… You are alive. By the gods… I thought you had died…” Relief washed over him as his vision met the weak, but present smile greeting him. Regrettably, the same crease of the man’s lips did not match his half-lidded gaze.

“Cole… I am… I am so sorry…”The pleading voice nearly forced the faunus to crumble into his mentor’s arms, being not able to bear the sight of such. He was quick to silence the Headmaster, fervently shaking his head.

“No… Please. Do not apologize, Ozpin. You are _alive_. We can win. We can stop her. We can… We…”

His disheartened countenance he was to accept finally brought his fraught rambling to a short close. His watery gaze blinked, awaiting the man settled in his grip. “Cole, I am truly sorry. But, my time has come to an end. The fight with Cinder…” He shook the silver strands in pair with a heavy sigh. “…I suppose these old bones have given out.”

The Atlesian knew in his heart that the man was only attempting to make light of the situation. If one could even do so at a time like this. Cole went to refute the claim once more but was interjected by the sudden motion of the building. A reverberating crack shuddered through the campus, no doubt the excess from the battle above. 

Their attention was wrought to the ceiling; this until Cole was stirred back with Ozpin’s feverish fits of coughing. “Ozpin…” The faunus was the first to speak. “… I cannot do this without you. _We_ cannot do this without you. I am strong, yes. But, I am not strong _enough_ to fight her now! She is a _Maiden_ and I am just…”

The Headmaster’s fingers gradually raised to cup the faunus’s tear-stained cheek, rubbing his thumb across the surface gently. “I have always been so proud of you, Cole. Your strengths. Not only in raw power, no. But, in your bonds. Your ability to lead others. The good in you to triumph over that semblance. Your will. A strong will. Keen to fight to the end…”

There was a pause, leaving the man to vent in another spasm of hacks. He shied the Atlesian’s efforts at comforting him away. Intent on finishing his claims. “ _That_ is why… I have faith in you. But, more importantly. Why you must have faith in _yourself_ …” 

The thumb against his cheek shed away another tear that bubbled forth from his golden orbs. “Oh...” Cole’s eyes widened at Ozpin’s sudden realization. “I can’t believe I almost forgot... It’s your birthday today isn’t it, Cole?”

The student’s eyes flickered even wider, startled at the Headmaster’s question. While it surely was the day of the faunus’s birth, he believed such happenings were not as important as what was occurring presently. Then again, how could he have forgotten?

What with all that was transpiring, to think he would have forgotten the day. His mind refocused upon Ozpin, blinking at the expression owlishly. “What… What kind of man would I be… to leave you in such sorrow upon this special day? Or without a present?” 

Cole was quick to break Ozpin’s prattle, but the Headmaster returned the gesture in a renewed vigor that staggered the Atlesian. “This… I cannot explain. This gift will be confusing at first. I did not anticipate it happening so soon. I had always wished for you to be a successor… but, not so soon. I am… truly sorry, Cole.”

“Wait… What?” Confusion wracked his furrowed brow, searching for some manner of solution to the issue arising. “What do yo- **AAAHH**!” Cole’s shape quaked as a deathly wave of agony collided with him. All he could manage were the harrowing wails exploding from his lungs. 

Physical, yet clawing at the very recess of his mind. Mental, yet feeling as if his bones were shattering and reforming. Sparks of electricity racked across his body and soon Ozpin’s as well. His consciousness faltered; memories he did not recognize flashed through his mind in an unforeseen method. 

A mysterious blonde woman in a pearl-white dress. A pair of individuals feeling as if they manifested light and shadow. More pain as if feeling his being killed and raised from the reaches of death again and again.

Then there was a relaxing sensation. Something that warmed his heart. Four figures resembling children could be apparent. But, as quickly as it had appeared… it vanished. More pain struck him at an unprecedented rate. The loss. The monumental loss of everything.

An unknown power lingered in his physical form. The aura he wielded increasing tenfold with the abilities bestowed upon him. He felt a painful high, the trauma finally coming to a close. Saliva dribbled from his lips as he managed to right himself.

Cole lurched over as a sickening nauseousness welled in the pit of his stomach. Blinking back the lingering effects and remaining swelling of ache. He swallowed the lump in his throat cautiously, peering down at the still frame of Beacon’s Headmaster. 

Eyes had shut. His lips pursued in an eternal hush. Cole went to shake the man with a gentle movement. Nothing. Again and there was still no response.

“No…”

He began to shake the unmoving form repeatedly, hysterical in his technique. “No. No! I do not understand! What happened?! What am I supposed to do?!”

 

“OZPIN!”

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘Cole… Take a deep breath.’_  

Golden discs flew wide, glancing about the halls in search of whatever could be the source of his response. “Ozpin…?” Abruptly breaking said concentration, an excruciating spark raced across his forehead. The same sinking into his mind in a searing headache. He recognized that voice, peering around once again. 

‘I am here, Cole…’

There it was again, the team leader’s sable brow furrowed in a helpless fashion. “Ozpin…? Are you… in my head? I… I need some form of explanation.” He persisted in glancing around the chamber as if still expecting some shape to manifest.

_‘That I am. And not only that, but my power. But, also my memories. Everything. Even my consciousness. That… That was your birthday present. I thought it would be a fairly good one. Although, I must admit it was not well thought out.’_

“Un-… believable…” Cole shook his head in an exasperated sense of disbelief, chuckling dryly in his own effort to lighten the mood. He could hear the equally wry laughter. The two sat within the chamber for some time, the wolf faunus beginning to trace his metal digits through the Headmaster’s cold silver tresses.

 _‘I am sorry, Cole. I know I let the people of Beacon and Vale down. And I kno-…’_  

“Ozpin…” The voice drew to a stop, indicating his wish for the student to resume. “…you were their belief. Their monument. More importantly, you were mine. But, you could be all this. Or be none of it… You do not owe this world a thing. You never did.”

“You never failed. You always did what you believed would benefit the world. Surely, it hurts to lose you. A figurehead of such ability. But, you have given us another chance to fight…” Another exhaustive sigh shadowed his claims. “My heart. My body… it is almost as if you never left.”

Cole’s fingers curled about the ivory scarf, detailing the texture of it beneath his metal digits. He then went to procure the pair of glasses that still remained upon the Headmaster’s nose. A miracle they had not flown away in the battle prior. “I suppose that makes us a team. Our powers one. Your experience with mine.” 

A gentle grip found itself about the handle of Ozpin’s cane, raising it to inspect it under a inquisitive gaze. He stroked the material with a metal thumb, examining the body of the weapon. He shut the amber pair from the world as if to attune himself with the armament. “I shall carry it with pride…”

At last, the Atlesian rose with a shaky movement to his feet, blood rushing to his unused limbs as he did so. His grip about Ozpin’s cane tautened, studying the inert form laid against the foundation of the hollow. It felt real. As if he had wielded the weapon for countless generations. 

_‘You are right, Cole… I… I cannot stress how proud I am of you. Even if I did not expect this to occur.”_

“Do not dwell on it long, Ozpin. Just… Just know this…” Footsteps soon filled the halls once again as Cole ventured to the entranceway. It was not the frantic rush he had done in his initial visit, but slow-paced. Tranquil. Rehabilitated. Confident. 

He did not show signs of halting his stride until he stepped into the elevator shaft, electing to rotate so that he now faced the chamber once more. A longing sensation of bitterness struggled to hang upon him before promptly shunned away. The cane hung loosely at his belt clip and waited for the opportunity to be wielded once more. 

“Ozpin. Let us save Beacon… Once and for all.”

Kinetic energy ignited in his palms, feeling the stir amalgamate in the surfaces. For a time, he hovered his above the round and looked skyward to the Headmaster’s office. Ozpin’s voice pervaded his mind, causing a smile to illuminate his face. 

_‘Let’s…’_


	10. Volume 1, Chapter 9

**Volume 1, Chapter 9; Destinies**

* * *

Pyrrha felt her aura decisively shatter as her body collapsed to the cold stone. Clutched desperately at the lingering aches accompanying her physique. Pain. A throbbing feeling, she had never yet felt before. Even being that of a prominent fighter and appreciating the agony of loss and the raw pain of injury. This was something so different. A haggard cough exploded from her lungs, a shade of red similar in color to her hair splattered against her palm.

‘ _I have to keep moving... for Vale. For everyone. For Jaune...’_

Her musings were halted at the sound of clapping before her, gaze lifting to the levitating woman. “Bravo! Bravo indeed!” Her tone was nothing less than ridiculing, as she brought a hand to her cheek. Not even bothering to hide the fact she was enjoying herself. Cinder had not properly done so for some time. And to relish in the newly acquired maiden powers.

The false maiden’s attention was drawn to the girl defiantly struggling to stand her ground, with her grip urgently wrapped around her lance and shield. ‘ _This girl... Hmpf. Reminds me of someone…_ ’

Cinder respired longingly, rolling her jaw as she raised her hand out before her. A billowing flame vented from her fingers and began to coalesce into a harsher bundle of embers. Malicious, was the only way to describe them. Wickedness radiated from her, forebodingly to swallow up the very air around Pyrrha. 

Cinder twirled her fingers idly, watching her prey wrestling to keep herself on her feet. “You know no one will fault you for giving up. I must admit, I am impressed you even came _this_ far. But now, I can see we are done here. Give up. Or would you like another demonstration of the gap between us?”

She took specific notice of the subtle flinch in her opponent’s stature, causing a dreadful grin to widen her expression. A few steps were taken towards her, the girl glaring daggers through hazy ivy-colored orbs. “I... will never give up, you... you...” the words struggled to surface, a pained grimace the only award to her opponent.

“Well. I suppose I did give you a cha-...” Their interaction was to be discontinued however at the rumbling of the very tower. Not from the Elder Grimm she has summoned. No. Cinder’s eyes widened with a welling sense of dread, head swiveling to the entrance to the elevator shaft having been left from their bout. ‘ _No...’_

“ **Cindeeeeeer!!!** ” The voice thundered to life as the mysterious figure erupted from the surface of Beacon tower, landing fairly rough against the remains of Ozpin’s office. Amber orbs stared dead into Cinder’s bewildered gaze, Pyrrha sporting just as surprised an expression.

Cole rose from his crouched position, metal digits curling and uncurling as he took a step towards the two. Cinder, however, reversed her footing. A sign of fear in the enchantress? Something long since unknown to her, and was all arising from the cane at his waist.

“No. You’re... how?! **How?!** ” Cinder bellowed, an unbridled fury burning in her core. She had done the impossible. She had killed Beacon’s Headmaster. Ruined the school that had remained a shadow over the world. What was happening? “How...?”

Her opponent lazily rolled his shoulders, with the faintest signs of a smile gracing his lips. “Cinder. It was a mistake for you to ever show your face. You should have never come to Vale...”

The midnight colored locks cast a shadow over the faunus’s eyes momentarily, before a fierce glow permeated the shadows. Emeralds. Burning with a fire that threatened to tear the surface apart. A voice melded between two individuals she dreaded most. “But now… you will die.”

Cole sprang towards her at surprising speeds, Cinder shifting just quick enough to parry the attempted talon at her neck. The faunus curled his clawed digits against a blade of fire she had conjured, swiping it away to extend forwards her sternum with his left hand. He would have skewered her through if she had not sprung into the air so fluidly to escape.

She was not free, however, as the appendage twisted at an inhuman angle for his palm to face her. A sudden blast of kinetic energy caught the maiden off her guard and launching her into the nearest pile of rubble.

Pyrrha stared in awe at Cole, the man now positioning himself between her and her previous foe. And one whom had so easily bested her in combat. “Miss Nikos, please. You have done... beautifully. Take this time to recover. I shall handle this.”

Her brow furrowed at the notion, catching the unnatural tone on his voice. There was an unresponsive as he gently patted her matted crimson locks. Yet, the almost serene and confident smile on his face nearly made her assured. ‘ _Was that voice...? No.._.’ 

Speaking of the faunus, he would tear off a small piece of cloth from his jerkin and begin to tie his hair into that of a ponytail. Untrained locks of sable dangled over his forehead and dusted the frigid ivy pair as they stared onwards. 

‘ _Cole, I understand the undertaking I am asking you to commit to. But, if you cannot do such a thing, I can readily take hold the reigns and-…’ His host body began to reverberate with a pleased laugh, shaking his head at the prospect._

_“She has caused me so much pain, Ozpin. But, now. I will reciprocate those feelings…”_

Fortunately, Pyrrha did not perceive the two’s conversation as Cinder erupted forth from the collapsed rubble. As if a bolt of molten slag with the assistance of her Maiden powers, dirt and grim coated her once brilliant gown. Teeth had grit and a glare was tossed in his direction with a fury meant to inflict a notion of pain. And yet, there was no moment in preparation as she tore through the space between them to lock blades at a standstill.

Embers flickered from the duo’s clashes, as Cole commenced to claw at her with feverish excitement. Ten steel daggers bit through the air in a desperate attempt for her head, the two locked in an endless display of physical combat. After some time, Cinder propelled herself backward for an orb of fire to swell in her fingertips.

Lances of liquid flame frantically scampered towards him, only to dissipate as he blasted them away with energy from his palms. The resulting catalysts showering the ‘ _stage’_ with sparks.  As Pyrrha did her best to guard herself against the damage, a notice in how Cole moved to shield her was made. _‘Even now… he’s moving to do so…’_  

Her awed stare upon the fight was unable to be broken off. Entangled in the mess of limbs that fervently made to end the other’s life. The skill held behind the two of them. Cinder’s destructive capabilities as the new Maiden with how effortlessly Cole dodged and sprung about her.

This did not go unnoticed by her previous adversary, however, as Cinder abruptly heaved a spear-shaped form of flame towards the collapsed gladiator. Cole was quick to act, to the maiden’s dismay, and grasped the weapon that was propelled towards them. A single movement to quell such a malicious act.

‘ _He... He didn’t even blink!_ ’ Cinder thought to herself as she hovered in the air and watched in mild bewilderment as he crushed the weapon into a few bits of ash. The emerald gaze stared coldly up at her. If Cole did not know any better, he would have taken notice of a hint of fear in her. 

“How…?! Answer me, damn you! I’m the Fall Maiden! Me! How are you… you… of _ALL PEOPLE_ … still maintaining your strength with me?!“

Cole, for the moment, remained silent, while his ivy pallets observed her advances. A relatively calm disposition in comparison to the bristling and agonizing fury that near blinded her. The answer would be nonverbal, though, but for Cole to reach to his waist. To any unsuspecting individual, the act would have been dismissed.

But, to Cinder…

She cursed under the tenseness of her physique, inspecting him as he brought forth said item from his waist. Ozpin’s cane. The item she had fought against so recently. Cole held it towards her, flicking the side latch to fully extend the weapon out. “Because, Cinder, unlike you… I am not alone.”

The faunus was gone in a flash, easily trumping his earlier speeds as she just scarcely managed to block the overhead strike. The two of them hovered in the air momentarily, fear licking at her neck as he stared down at her. Those cold and expressionless emeralds she had dreaded. “O-Ozpin...”

The force behind his strike forced her back into the wall of rubble formed in her previous bout. Yet, Cole took no haste-filled chance in further pursuing her. A simple step forward, with no possible regard for his own safety. It was confidence.

He was so casual in his assault that it did not appear he was even taking the passing events genuinely. Proficient eyes observed her shifts and movements. Subtly taking care of how she motioned to express herself. It was until he stood no more than a yard from her that he stopped, their eyes had met.

“You failed, Cinder. Everything you have wrought. Everything you have sacrificed for… will be for _nothing_ …” 

A ferocious wail exploded from her lungs as she launched herself at him. Doing well to parry the strike, her blade solidified into a more crystalline blaze as it repeatedly clashed with his cane. In concordance with her emotions, the power of the Maiden began to solidify. Agile movements fluidly attempted to blindside him, as she slipped about him with ease.

Yet, with two adversaries fighting her, the strike was blocked even as he had not turned towards her. Slowly, as the woman stared nearly jaw agape, a single ivy colored eye stared back at her. Daring. Challenging.

He curled the cane back towards him, right fist impacting against her jaw as it left her to stumble. He took the opportunity to activate a mechanism at his left elbow, with a small flare erupting from it to propel the other fist and collide with her sternum. The raw surface of the cane thumped against her thigh, clearly producing permanent damage the area.

Her aura had not fully recovered from her preceding match and had left her a mess of her former self. Having received a painful blow against her bruised form, she recoiled agonizingly. It hurt. She felt weak from what she had previously been. Powerless. 

With an unexpected ferocity, she blocked his last strike to her kidney and forced him back towards the mending gladiator. He was just able enough to raise his hands to deflect a bolt of whatever magic she could manifest. The faunus’s eyes widening as she raised her hands to the sky. 

‘ _Wait... That Grimm!_ ’ Ozpin spoke so precipitously that it had caught him from his concentration as the dragon flew into another chunk of the building. The tower shook in agony as floors were knocked at a time. The action rid the Atlesian of his footing, collapsing to a single knee as he observed the winged beast begin to circle them.

It was all the chance Cinder required to close the distance between them. She would end it here before he had a chance to continue the bout. She could be victorious and finally rid herself of the issue of this man. That would be the situation if his arms had not moved on their own, and blocked the potentially fatal strike. Cole heaved her away to widen the distance again, twirling the cane between his fingers.

“I… am not done yet!” The Maiden cursed beneath her breath, mimicking him as the two showed signs of true lethargy. A metal digit pressed against the earpiece in his left ear, always keeping his pointed stare upon his opponent.

“Leona?! Leopold?! Dispatch that Grimm circling the tower. Grab the remaining students and bring that thing down! Abandon your posts. Lead the pursuit.” A collective and affirmative ‘ _Yes, Sir_ ’ resounded through the headset as he finally lowered his arm. The battle would continue uninterrupted.

“There… Now we are alone...” Cole’s grip upon the weapon tightened instinctively, watching her begin to collect her bearings and rise to her feet. ‘ _Beacon tower... I never realized how much damage it had actually suffered. All because of this woman._ ’

“So... I never killed you?” Cinder’s sudden question startled him, peering at the stumbling incarnation of a Maiden. Her surprisingly stable condition kept her attention upon him. As the questioning retained a relaxed demeanor.

Cole could feel the unease from the headmaster within his mind, furrowing his sable brow. “No. You killed Ozpin... but, I suppose there was still some magic in that old man after all.” The almost lighthearted response touched a nerve. The humor had passed by as Cinder launched herself into the air, with arms raised high above her swirling sable locks. What occurred promptly thereafter caused Cole’s grip upon his weapon to falter. His jaw began to slacken, watching in awe at the sight.

An orb of mystic flame and molten slag amalgamated as one into a colossal firestorm of power. Its sheer size began to hastily increase as she roared out her words. His widened amber orbs blinked rapidly, hoping that perhaps on the next sight, the attack would possibly dissolve.

“ _This_ is the power of a Maiden, Cole! This is where I end you! Where I end Ozpin! Where I end this tower! End Beacon and all it’s foolish followers!” Her words were nearly ignored as he stared dumbfoundedly as the genuine diameter of her attack began to surge in size. 

‘ _Cole! Snap out of it!_ ’

The headmaster’s voice rang out in his mind and jerked it back into focus as the false Maiden finally brought her arms down towards them. He had not realized the few retreating steps he had unconsciously taken. Cole could hear Pyrrha shift about as if it would matter if she managed to shield herself. ‘ _No..._ ’ he inwardly spoke, ignoring the response Ozpin formed and brought his arms up in response to the challenge his opponent had laid out.

_‘No…’_

Machinery in the faunus’s arms hummed with life as he cursed under his breath. While the limbs were mechanical and prosthetic, that did not deter the physical cost of their use. A sharp jab of pain was felt in his shoulders. The metal taste of blood pooling behind his teeth, furthering painting his lips and jawline a crimson color. The same going for a single nostril as more rubies scattered forth.

Nevertheless, he paid it little mind and charged his own attack in retort to her own. Golden light from each palm materialized into a single catalytic globe, before finally unleashing the energy outwards. The aura-powered spasm shaped into what one could only describe as a beam. The weight of his own attack threatening to overtake him as his footing crumpled into the cement. 

‘ _Gods.... it… is so much pain... have to... endure it!_ ’ 

The two attacks impacted with an explosive collision; acting on a stalemate for some time. The stress of such an attack. He could feel himself straining to keep the massive amount of power going. Bones beginning to creak beneath the weight and muscles spasming for him to relent. His arms were technology after all and technology could only offer so much support. 

As if his opponent could observe, she rang out. “This is your death, Cole! At my hands! And the rest of this pathetic little academy!” She would be victorious. Finally, after so long the newly awakened Maiden would embrace her destiny.

Her goads ultimately reached him until they snapped a certain fire in himself. His spirit blazed forth with life. His entire form burned as every muscle in his body screamed out for relief. It ached for him to end it. To stop fighting. To give up.

More metal plates rose near his shoulders as steam clouded from the spaces between them as a result of the amount of force he was truly exerting. The images of the students of Beacon flooded his thoughts. Ruby, Yang, Glynda, Qrow, Blake... Ozpin. The very headmaster pleaded Cole to edge further, as his words sprung newfound energy into his vessel. 

‘ _For the sons and daughters of Vale… For the huntsman and huntresses that gave their lives for this moment! For Beacon’s final stand! Roar out from the depths of your heart, Cole! GO!_ ” 

It would be enough. Steam poured in massive amounts from his limbs as they screeched in protest. This was his limit. The pain was excruciating. Rubies poured past his lips and nose in upsetting quantities. But, he would push through. He had to. Their amber discs sprung wide as the team leader roared in an animalistic rage at his opponent.

The ray of energy tore through Cinder’s attack and further divided the orb in two; flames beginning to paint against the tower’s surface. Still, he continued. Unrelenting. Ozpin urged him so. Beacon pushed him. He saw the fear in his opponent’s eyes. The loss. 

There was no source of mercy in the amber discs. She had threatened his friends and family. His home. His life countless times. And she would pay the price.

Cinder’s lifeless body plummeted to the remnants of the headmaster’s office, leaving the woman writhing in agony as leftover energy from their attacks laced through her. The faunus’s attack had not only dispersed her own but robbed her of something else. The destructive force had left her with only a single arm. Where the other had been, now only a bloody stump remained. The same crimson liquid painted the rubble she clung to it.

Fury focused on him. Her anger. Her unbridled and directed rage all upon him. Their battle was not at an end just yet. And even while the two sat bloodied and bruised from one another’s attacks. She was like a wild animal, letting her emotions garner her next course action. The very same being that she rushed him akin to a bull. 

He shakily blocked her spear hand strike with his left arm, barely having any force behind it. Utilizing his right, the end of the cane harshly impacted her chest and sent her stumbling backward. Cole tiredly pursued her, following through with another jab to her shoulder. 

Her flame-licked blade stung against his bare skin as it sliced through cloth, before slipping through her fingers. Another to her right knee, causing her to crumple but not impact the stone floor. She responded in kind, by planting a right hook into his sternum and rewarding her with a few splotches of blood against her cheek. 

She grinned successfully as a hand grappled for the collar of his tunic, bunching her fist in the material. Cole felt her forehead collide his own and a circle of stars was to be found around his head.

A dark color dripped from the wound she had inflicted and as it painted his left eye, his vision was clouded briefly. This moment was just enough for her, as the woman unceremoniously tackled him to the ground. The two of them heaved out their breaths, taking a short time to recover.

Even as she straddled her foe and the last dredges of adrenaline began to seep from the two, neither of them could form an attack. Cole’s artificial limbs refused to acknowledge any command to act. His muscles were torn in various places and his bones still ached themselves. Yet, Cinder did not act herself. She simply stared. And he reciprocated.

“Why...?”

The sudden question the faunus managed from the blood arising in his mouth shook the maiden from her stupor. Still, she did not continue an assault. He coughed out more globules of the crimson lifeblood. While the Maiden was in no better shape. 

“What do you mean, why?” Her hand settled at his chest to brace herself. “It’s obvious, Cole. You and I both knew that so long ago. With the two of us together... I craved more. You just weren’t enough.”

Ozpin’s voice rang in his mind, yet the faunus shook his head free of the directives. Alongside what other injured he had sustained, a dull ache resounded in his chest. No doubt from her words and the painful truth of them. His attention returned to the woman currently inspecting him. 

“I am... however, impressed. How you and Ozpin managed this I’ll never know.” A curt scoff soon followed, while her hair flapped in the newfound breeze. Cole dared to believe he spotted a smile curve her lips.

A harrowing wail interrupted their conversation as it echoed through the campus of Beacon, followed by a cry of excitement from none other than his teammates. Utilizing his sister’s chains, Leopold appeared to have been riding the dragon Grimm as if it were nothing but a simple farm horse. It collided with Beacon tower once again with its claws digging into the stone and gripping the canopies of the building.

‘ _They did it...’_ Cole spoke inwardly, spying the noticeable slash marks and signs of wear in the massive beast. _‘At least… they were victorious… good…’_ The faunus returned his regard to his crumpled opponent still atop him. A crimson aura flickered, signaling the leftover dredges clinging to her. His own crackled with life as an ivy color clung about him.

Soon, it appeared Cinder had recovered a droplet of strength and rose to sit upright astride him. Her single hand reached to cup her once lover’s cheek, fingers dusting along his eyelashes. She noticed the look in his eyes. Pity. How she hated that look. It made her feel so weak. But, she let it be and continued to stroke Cole’s dirt-smudged hair. 

“You know it never had to end this way... I did not wish it so. That path you chose. It only leads to pain and death… I… I loved you.” His words struck true as she shied away from him, unable to meet the judgment his eyes cast.

“Always so dramatic…” She grumbled, shaking her dirtied strands dismissively. “…you and I could have never worked. That is just the reality of the situation…" 

‘ _I knew your history. But not this much. I only assumed its details._ ’ He heard Ozpin finally break the silence, his chest rising and falling with a sigh.

‘ _We shared each other for some time when we were young. But, it began to separate when her lust for power began to simmer. I could not see her like that. I fled... The first woman I had ever loved, I fled from_.' 

‘ _I’m... so sorry, Cole. I understand… more than you know.’_ The faunus refocused upon his childhood friend, shaking his head in disbelief.

“How could it have come to this...?” The Faunus questioned, as Cinder’s usual confidence replaced by a broken visage, setting against his form as they spoke. 

“I suppose this is the end, Cole.”

‘ _Wait_... _Cole! Move! Put whatever you have into it!_ ’

But the Headmaster was too late, as a flickering spear of fiery energy sparked to life and pierced through the air towards only one particular direction. Cole’s eyes widened at the realization, mustering the last remnants of strength to wrestle her from his lap. The hum of the spear continued in his ears.

“ **Pyrrha!!!** ”

His voice was hoarse yet held the last dredges of strength to it as he extended his arm out. From the wrist down exploded from its socket, still attached by a thin steel cable as it tore its way towards the attack.

Cinder collapsed against the ground, the last vestiges of life failing her as her body’s energy was expended. She had lost, but at the same occurrence, she was victorious. The anguish that shown upon Cole’s face was a bittersweet sight. “Hm… I suppose… there still is some feeling.”

‘ _I have to catch it. I have to! COME ON!_ ’ A guttural roar exploded from his lungs as the clawed hook frantically struggled to reach its target. Closer. Closer. Almost.

Pyrrha, having heard the scream of warning from her companion, did her best to struggle to her feet to escape. Her legs buckled beneath her, the awaiting expression filled with distress, while Cole’s held on with raw determination.

It was as if the world moved sluggishly at that moment. All else were pushed aside as the red-haired girl’s fate remained in his grasp. His fingers brushed against the end of the spear, but it proved fruitless. The clawed digits had barely scratched the surface.

Cole slammed into the ground as his footing had been lost from under him. The weapon impacted at the base of her spine, knocking her from the kneeled position to lay sprawled against the stone brick. Her form shivered as it desperately attempted to register the injury. 

“ **NO**!!”

Her eyes rivaled the size of dinner plates, unable to shift in any direction. Cole wasted no time, while his hand returned to its socket with due haste. His legs practically moved on their own, propelling towards her as he cradled her against him. He halted his actions when an excruciating shriek exploded from her lungs. The single effort causing such agony. 

“Pyrrha… You’re going to be okay. Just… stay still. It can be healed, you just...” Cole feverishly brought her hand to cover he now open wound as the weapon dissipated into the air. The once-proud gladiator lay in such a crippled and vulnerable state. He swallowed the welling sense of anxiety in his throat, doing what he could for the wound.

_‘What do I do…? What do I do?! Not again… please!’_

 

“Pyrrha...?”

 

A newcomer’s voice met the Atlesian ears, those of faunus heritage perking at the sudden name drop. There. There she stood. Ruby Rose; wide-eyed at the scene playing out before her. The innocence of her voice strained as she watched the two of them. Her face white as a ghost, no doubt at the sight to behold. 

‘ _Cole! Let me take over! Quickly!_ ’ Ozpin’s voice pierced his mind, causing the faunus to flinch outwardly. 

‘ _What?’_

 _‘JUST DO IT! Trust me!_ ’ Ozpin’s consciousness overwhelmed his own as it bubbled to surface, a blinding light gleaming from the crimsonette. An ear-splitting wail shattered the rooftop in a glaring energy. ‘ _What… What is that?!_ ’ Cole’s voice rung in his mind, leaving Ozpin to hastily take hold his cane and with a few spins of the object, slam the base down to the ground.

Almost instantly, an ivy-colored shield materialized around the two of them. Akin to that of a tortoiseshell. For both their benefits, he was thankful Ozpin had made it in time. The amount of power was unlike anything Cole had ever experienced. The winds rushed past him like a typhoon of raw energy that threatened to engulf the two of them. All they could do was endure it, as white enveloped the scene.

And then there was silence.

* * *

The air was warm. Whatever he was laying upon was cushioned and comfortable as he began to rouse from his slumber. The metal in his arms clicked and chirped awake as he shifted ever so slightly. That was a mistake. A wave of lingering pain rushed through his joints as he exhaled and relaxed against the pillow of the... bed?

The sound of birds outside and the plain greenery showed he was nowhere near society in this small cabin. While he did not mind that factor, he cast a glance past the window to the forestry that surrounded him.

Cole’s eyes fluttered about as amber scanned the scene he was currently within. It was a bedroom. A small one at that, in something that looked akin to a log cabin. “What in…?” He muttered, easing himself to sit up in the mattress while continuing to gloss over the contents within the room. It was quaint and homey, but not at all like any he had visited in his time. 

His musing was interrupted when a familiar face slipped into the room to spy on him, the wooden door creaking open. “Aunt... Aunt Marie?”

The older woman held her arms out for him, stepping to the bedsheets and gently offering him a hug. “Been a while, huh, sport? Seems you can’t keep your neck out of trouble no matter how hard I _ingrain_ the lesson in that head of yours.”

He felt the sharp tip of her knuckle against his crest, crying out in pain as she did. “Hey! I am _injured_ here. And it is not like I go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me.”

She exhaled a laugh, nodding her head in agreement just as another newcomer slipped past the door. “Qrow!” Cole almost rose from the bed if it were not for Marie slapping him back. The action indeed did cause a spark of pain to race through him.

“Easy there, kiddo. You took a hell of a hit back there. And keep it down a bit. Gonna wake up the whole damn house.” Marie offered the avian huntsman a sharp pinch to his arm, earning her a cry. “So, remember anything from the tower?”

Cole grit his teeth as Qrow brought over a seat for himself, Marie occupying herself at the foot of the bed. Amber was shut behind his eyelids as Cole raced his mind for answers. “I remember... fighting Cinder. It was a stalemate… And Pyrrha... Pyrrha! Where is-...”

He was silenced as Qrow raised his hand and cleared his throat to speak. “Your friend… well… she’s alive. But, she’s going to be needing a bit more rest. Give her a bit.” As he did not have much choice, Cole nodded hesitantly.

“Pyrrha went to stop Cinder before me. I followed her after...” It was Cole that halted himself again as the golden orbs widened upon the realization that dawned. He hurriedly placed a finger to his temple and mumbled to himself. “Ozpin?” 

The two veteran huntsman both wore slightly different expressions at the action, but all revolved around a befuddled stare. “You...uh... wanna run that by me again, sport?” 

Cole raised a hand to quiet his aunt, asking for the headmaster repeatedly. Each time quickening in pace and echoing with worry.

“Cole? You’re scaring me more than usual. What the hell is going on?” Qrow finally took it upon himself to break Cole of his trance, the same looking as if he had seen a ghost. 

“In... the tower’s basement. I found Ozpin. Cinder had bested him…” He waited for the gasps to cease, exhaling a sigh as he continued. “I found him near death. He... said it was my birthday and that I should not have been dejected on a day like that. No matter the situation. He wished to give me something. After that, he put his hand to me and did _something_. I still do not quite understand...”

His dimly lit gaze drifted the bedside table; Ozpin’s cane and scarf. “...he said that a part of him now lived within me. His power. His experience. His knowledge. His... memories. And then he was gone.” Cole did his best to shy away from the tears that threatened to show, reaching to smudge his thumb against his cheek. Marie stepped to sit at the pillow nephew beside her nephew, reaching to rub at his shoulder. 

Qrow remained silent in the regard, and yet Cole bore witness to his guardian glancing away fervently. Was there something more to the situation? Not like he did not wish for such an explanation at their current time. The faunus simply held no energy to fight upon the subject.

Marie was brought back from her stupor by her nephew gently tapping her arm. “Pyrrha... at the tower. When Cinder died, I want to know if she felt anything. Maybe the Maiden’s powers transferred… It is a chance.”

“That’s actually where I gotta chime in, kiddo...” Qrow grumbled out, while the room settled upon him once again. “When I got to Beacon tower... or what remained, only you, your friend and Ruby were there. No other body.”

The two experienced huntsmen observed the faunus tense in posture as the Signal Professor finished speaking, his digits gripping the bedsheets as he cursed aloud. Teeth clenched to the point of shattering them under the pressure. “Dammit. She is _still_ alive... how?”

Qrow finished with an unknowing shrug as a took a swig from his flask. “Can’t worry about it now, kiddo. Least you three survived.” Another body soon entered the room, causing the collective group to turn. 

“Taiyang!”

Cole called out with a surprising amount more of joy than the first two individuals. Of course, not going unnoticed by his aunt. “Cole. How’s it happening? I wish we weren’t seeing each other again on such ill news. But, what can you do?” 

It was a pleasure seeing Yang and Ruby’s father once again after so long. The two of them meeting long before thanks to he and Qrow’s interactions. It brought his spirits up being surrounded by three he had known so long ago. So, this was _his_ home...

‘ _Cole_?’

The team leader’s eyes illuminated at the familiar voice, settling his middle and forefinger against his temple once more. The action did not go unnoticed by the remainder of the room, as they settled their shared gazes in his direction. ‘Ozpin? Are you alright?’ 

‘ _I... I am fine. I believe so. The blast from Miss Rose was a bit more than I imagined. Perhaps I needed a bit of rest after that endeavor_.’ Cole breathed a sigh of relief, while his hand collapsed at the mattress.

“He has returned.” The faunus breathed, as Qrow brought the chair a tad closer around Marie, while Taiyang settled against the mattress’s footboard. The blonde father seemingly understanding the situation he had wandered in on. “Oz? We need to talk. There a possibility you can...?”

The veteran huntsman faltered as he witnessed Cole’s usual amber orbs take on a shade of emerald. “Hello, old friend.” The reassuring voice of his comrade slipping past Cole’s lips. But, to hear Ozpin’s voice with a lingering sound of Cole’s was... odd to say the least.

“I suppose Qrow has filled you two in on what happened? As did Cole.” When he did not receive any verbal answer but nods, he resumed. “Cole and I now share the same body. More Cole than myself. I trusted him enough to wish my knowledge and experience to him. I feel with he and I, as well as our team we have here, we will be sufficient. I will admit, Marie, I did not expect to see you again so soon. Although not at all unappreciative. And Taiyang. You as well, my friend.”

He held no malice or regret in his tone, the other two doing the same and offering him what comforting smile they could. It seemed the group was back in order. “Same to you, Oz. So, what do we do now?”

There was a definite pause, as the man questioned sat in thought; a metallic hand raised to settle at his chin. The three veteran huntsmen awaited a response, exchanging glances before returning their attention to the Headmaster. 

“We prepare…”


	11. Volume 2, Chapter 1

 

 **Volume 2, Chapter 1;** **Sanctuaries**

* * *

_Blackness. An expanse of nothingness as the headmaster’s body floated aimlessly. No weight. No force of movement. As if hovering in the empty space. For a time, Ozpin lay suspended. His ivy gaze glanced about the sea of darkness, trying to find some sort of sign of life._

_Suddenly, as if expecting his distraction, memories flashed and flooded in. Some short. Some almost lasting an eternity. He appeared to be in Cole’s body. But he was not himself._

_Images of Cinder, his murderer, appeared before him. Interlaced fingers with Cole as the two moved as if they were lovers. They danced in brazen ways, with one another’s body melding into the other. Yet, the faunus’s expression did not match his actions. A depressed look but paired with Cinder’s malicious grin. With no hesitation, she has tossed her companion away leaving him to stand alone._

_The next scene detailed the faunus against a white sigil; the White Fang. Ozpin recognized the two beside him as the order’s leader, Sienna Khan and Ringleader Adam Taurus. The three seemed… proud. Almost happy together. Cole’s arms were still his own at this time. The picture diluted then readjusted to show them attacking different Atlas bases. Death. Mercilessness. The headmaster watched in horror at what his pupil had committed._

_Soon, the scene would change again. This time, showing Cole and Sienna with heated words. It seemed the boy was not overly fond of the methods of the organization. Sienna looked set in the ways at where they were proceeding yet continued to plead with Cole to remain with them. Tan-skinned fingers drummed over Cole’s cheek. Ozpin could feel the pain that welled in Cole’s heart on the decision before the apparition dissipated._

_Suddenly reappearing, showed Cole fleeing from... something. Ozpin could not make out the face of his pursuer. The tree-line zoomed past him as he leaped for what only appeared to be his life. The fear in his student’s eyes was bone-chilling. The whites in his eyes on clear display. This lasted until the scene muddied and cleared to show Cole’s next past experience._

_Pain struck through Ozpin as he witnessed Cole pinned against a cliff face, disheveled and bloodied. Near-death. His pursuers have arrived. The next few moments... were difficult to watch._

_Steel tore flesh as the assassin’s blade ripped through Cole’s shoulder. Crimson painted his garb as the faunus wailed in agony. His teeth grit as he had not even the strength left to scream at what occurred. He would find no mercy, exhaling a silent cry. Finally, from what seemed like a lifetime, the limb was rent._

_Blood. There was so much of it. It almost seemed unreal._

_Ozpin's breath caught as he noticed the assassin move to the other. Before Cole could even think of recovering, the other had been done the same. The student Ozpin has always envisioned as hard of will and strong of heart, now lay in a puddle of his own blood. The unmoving form was left to rot. The pursuers had done their damage._

_For quite a while, the scene remained black. The headmaster licked his lips tentatively and awaited the next scene. If he could bear the sight, however, was another story. His worried demeanor was resentfully rewarded, as a blinding light with shone over him._

_Now, he lay upon some form of an operating table, the glare being that of a surgical light. Ozpin made out the garbled voice of his comrade; James Ironwood. The usual stern expression he conducted himself with was replaced with a fretting state of trepidation. His patient, from what Ozpin gathered to be Cole, thrashed beneath the General’s grip._

_Crimson splotches painted his typically pearl white overcoat, continuously easing Cole’s head to maintain eye contact. Soon the General began to exchange harsh words to the doctors as a look of hysteria plagued his features._

_A lacing spark of pain raced through the headmaster each time these images were shown, almost in tangent with his host. Screams just like before followed suit; the sounds of metal and steel clicking together soon ensued. As sudden as the maniacal cries began, they halted._

_Ozpin continued to watch hopelessly as Cole raised his newly acquired appendages to observe. The reaction was... not unexpected. Shock and distress flooded through the faunus as he screamed and kicked, though being strapped to the bed he had been placed upon. The headmaster cursed as another sudden charge of pain struck his mind._

_Soon exhaustion would overtake Cole, and the scene would come to a close with only a curt visage of James appearing in distress._

_For a time, Ozpin believed it to be over. The pitch-black expanse enveloped him in an almost peaceful relief from the horrors he had witnessed. Even if he had not physically exerted himself, his lungs burned with a lack of air and muscles screamed from overuse. But, there was peace, for now._

* * *

Cole lurched awake in the early hours of the morning, the faunus panting as sweat clung to his ivory skin. Sitting up in the shared mattress, he brought a hand to his abdomen as if to ease his breathing. The rapidity of his chest rising and falling had alerted him to wake. He followed with long deepened breaths so that it did not feel that his lungs were about to explode. 

Metal digits clawed at his forehead as a lingering douse of pain that flared. Back easing to his pillow as a form of a lifeline. That was until he took notice of the relative warmer side of the mattress.

Cole stole a glimpse to his partner still sound asleep beside him, while her golden curls formed insulation of their own. He could not help the urge to reach and stroke the locks from her forehead, metal smoothing along her ivory skin. The ends of his lips curved upwards at the sight, before leaning down at laying a peck at her lips.

He could not help himself admire Yang as she slept sides when she was awake. The method at which she breathed. The peacefulness that she retained in her slumber. Their time together had bloomed and fruited with the fall of Beacon interestingly enough. As the Atlesian had not left the girl’s side since the event.

Her lack of appendage had been his point of attention, assisting in any way he could see fit. Yang would shy off all attempts at offering her any form of aid, yet she did not with Cole. His grip was welcomed and returned with adoration. That was until a package had arrived for the blonde. The Atlas-tech was so much similar to his own. He remembered back to how ecstatic she was at the sight of it. How she would not leave his side when he helped her attach the appendage.

Not to mention, her adjustment to the new addition was surprisingly quick. Unbelievably so that perhaps it was Cole’s own predicament that offered such aid. Many times, any other occupant would stumble upon the sight of Cole seated up and Yang just at his chest. Both tinkering with the Altesian tech.

Cole could still hear Ozpin grumbling in his head about how the two of them shared such passionate nights and he was trapped to listen. Their relationship had borne in the ashes of Beacon’s fall. Though, Cole hoped an eventful occasion would not be necessary every time their connection needed to progress.

Careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, Cole tiptoed from his position to the window and peered from between its curtains. The sun had just begun to rise from its blankets as he had.

Much time had passed since a collection of bodies now occupied the Xiao-Long estate. Not simply Cole, Marie, and Qrow, but Pyrrha as well.

Pyrrha...

The very thought of the gladiatorial student made his stomach churn. His fingers clawed at his chest, feeling the weight of his failure at the tower. His crippling burden that cast a shadow over him still. Even with the few months that had passed. 

Miss Nikos, while surviving the ordeal, had not escaped unscathed. The horrendous strike done by her attacker had torn through tissue and bone. The likes of which her aura could not mend properly. For now, she was bedridden; her legs unmoving as feeling to them had all but been lost.

The image of the girl’s scarlet locks plagued his mind, causing a hand to coarse through the mangy collection of hair. Said appendage halted momentarily at the realization of the significant lack of. Shoulders eased as he remembered the seasonal _trim_ his aunt had even him. The floor practically a different shade with how much was shed.

His faunus heritage flickered at the frigid touch of his fingers until said limbs were lowered. Cole’s solemn gaze matched the level of the twin metal additions. Palms open upwards to be inspected by their master. “What use am I... if I manage to save them yet the damage is still done?”

His hushed tone slipped past his lips with little hindrance, signifying the hope that yet faded in the young faunus.

A memory of the past flooded his mind, thinking back to the occasion. He, Qrow, Taiyang, and Marie would have designated the dining table as their planning board; the four forgetting themselves to their work till the moon rose in the sky. The words ‘ _we must prepare_ ’ had dawned a realization upon them all. They were _not_ prepared. Not even close. 

The thought was horrifying and almost caused Cole to empty the contents of his stomach. 

The students... they were simply children. While the attack on Beacon was mighty, it was hardly an experience. What could a handful of students, three veteran huntsman, and a mind-melded headmaster hope to accomplish?

‘ _Good morning, Cole...’_

The headmaster’s voice rang in his mind and rattled him from his thoughts, eyelids drastically parting in surprise. No doubt the guardian had been watching in. “Morning.”

_‘I take it you were dwelling on the past again. Such is like you. Another day of training awaits us you know. Your mind should be in the right place if you intend to do so.’_

“Yes. Yes. I know. I’m just... trying to forgive and forget.”

His companion was silent, perhaps agreeing with the statement. Or even choosing not to respond on his own accord. 

The early morning was over quicker than it had arrived as the gathering of persons in home surrounded the dining table. Taiyang had taken it upon himself to craft magnificent meals for all of them. Guests and family alike. It almost seemed he preferred the furniture full of bodies. 

Following their meal, as what occurred every day since their recovery, Qrow had accepted the task of training Ruby in her skill set. Yang remained in her usual spot adjacent to the duo and chose to watch the events unfold with Cole siding her.

The blonde would get lost in the movement of the two of them. Her head perhaps settling at her partner’s shoulder. Cole took particular notice in how she fidgeted while she observed her sibling better herself. Her remaining arm shivering in small jerks every so often.

With that same hand in mind, he quietly gripped to offer a show of comfort. One she gratefully accepted. Cole had never witnessed the once bombastic blonde be so docile. This side of her was much more... vulnerable. Something he had only once seen hints of.

_‘You truly love her don’t you...?’_

The sudden inquiry shook him from his stupor, blinking owlishly. Thankfully Yang did not notice as he regained his composure. “Yang and I are... it is difficult to say. After Cinder, I can’t trust many that close. Opening up..." 

A short fit of chuckling curved his fretting, the headmaster oddly finding the boy’s statement amusing. _‘You are wise beyond your years, Cole... but, you fail to see how important she is. My mistake in my past was not anchoring myself to the real world as I desperately tried to prevent the coming one. Don’t repeat my mistakes. Keep hold upon her…’_

Yang’s lavender shaded gaze went to him as he mumbled out the headmaster’s words. “Hm? You say somethin’?”

Cole chose not to shy away, instead of leaning to press his lips to hers for a longing embrace. The protesting claims of the crimsonette and their uncle went unheard. When they finally did part, Yang’s recent stoic behavior seemed to dissipate. “ _Well_ , I’m... happy to see you too, Wolfy.”

The pet name derived from the pair of faunus heritage upon his head was something he normally would be offended with. But, from the woman before him, he barely changed a shade. One of his artificial limbs reached about her and pulled her closer inward, something the blonde did not mind in the slightest.

Days like this would arrive rather frequently. Quiet. Quite unlike the outside world. Cole took much of this into care. They could not stay in the cottage forever. Even if a month had passed, time outside their land had not remained still. Action had to be taken soon.

The collection of persons within the Xiao-Long home increased, however, with the arrival of a trio of familiar faces. Jaune, Ren, and Nora. The remaining members of Team JNPR had found their way to the informal headquarters.

The three were welcomed with open arms, as the group informed one another of news of the outside world. James had chosen the task of enabling martial law in Atlas. Mistral and Vacuo persisted in being unchanging and their gates closed. Vale, sadly, continued to be a nest for the Grimm that had attacked. The connection between the four was shattered.

Though the ‘ _Resistance_ ’, as they began calling themselves, did not use this time frivolously. Marie chose to keep herself busy with Nora and Ren’s development. That left Cole who, after finally leaving Yang’s side, took it upon himself to personally train Jaune in bettering the boy’s attributes. 

Pyrrha remained adjacent to the pair while they continued to work. Eyes always upon the blonde. Cole took notice with relative ease. It seemed feelings were still melancholic between the two. That did not deter the faunus from pummeling the blonde until some sort of improvement could be shown. 

The constant battering against the Arc’s shield and armor plating, wearing at the metals that protected him. It would be Ozpin to remind him that he was simply training rather than combating the enemy. The phantom pain of Beacon’s attack remained. No matter how much he refused it.

Nonetheless, he would offer his hand out in aid of the other boy and gladly aid him to go again.

Following their training, which Jaune has been surprisingly improving in, the boy would return to his fallen maiden’s side. The two appeared as glued together as Cole and his blonde compatriot. Still, it warmed the faunus to know that even in that state, Pyrrha could still express her feelings in full.

Then one day...

The clawed metal digits raked through the air in a desperate move towards the Arc boy. Cole’s body swiveled about in maneuvers Jaune could barely perceive, let alone block. Just as his blade struck the dirt where his opponent once stood, so did Cole’s heel against his backside.

The pain was nothing to what he had experienced previously in their sessions, but it certainly stung. Turning his blade into a backhanded grip, the two charged one another. Narrowly hopping over Cole’s spinning heel kick, his blade glinted off his opponent’s metal appendages.

Before he could act on it, however, the same arm curved in an unorthodox manner about the blade. He was caught. With a rush of wind and an agonizing tug on his outstretched arm, Jaune’s backside had a rather intimate encounter with the dirt.

“Get up...”

Yet, before the Arc could do so, a hardened kick collided with him square in the chest. The air had been caught in his lungs. Gasping for it desperately, his confused stare would find a stunning lack of mercy in Cole’s eyes.

“I said... get up!”

Spittle flew from Jaune’s lips as the same object struck the boy’s jaw with enough force to knock him backward. A copper taste stained his lips and tongue. Still, Cole did not let up. Strangely, Ozpin was silent throughout the endeavor.

“How many times do I need to say it? You expect the battle to be fair? Do you think your opponents won’t just kill you with ease?! Get up!” 

Jaune was finally able to muster the energy and block the downwards kick with the flat end of his shield. With quick precision, he granted the appendage to slide from it and turned his weapon over. His reverse grip remaining; Jaune pushed forwards to strike against Cole’s abdomen.

While the attack was well earned, it did not reward him the response he had expected. An unmeasured fury roared in the faunus’s eyes. It seemed that he was not through yet with the boy.

Ten steel claws bit into the air as he lunged towards his opponent once more. Akin to that of a wild beast seeking out its prey. And Jaune was that same prey. Pyrrha’s cries of refusal seemed unheard of as the faunus forced Jaune onto his backside. His unmoving shoe planted against armor plating, driving the boys back into the dirt.

His name could be perceived in the haze that surrounded him. It felt as if his entire being was set aflame. An uncontrollable fury. However, it did not originate from a malevolent rage. No. But from the skulking fear that he felt every day. 

 _‘They have to be ready…’_ The mantra he repeated came to mind. Soon, his palm extended to Jaune’s face, with the ignition sparking at the ready. 

“COLE!”

The familiar voice snapped him from the violent trance he had become of, wrenching his head back. Yang. But, not just the one-armed brawler watched on. The horrified looks of the home’s occupants were what he had to witness. His mouth moved to profess his reasoning or some manner of innocence, yet no words arrived to defend him.

Much to the Jaune’s relief, the foot that had pinned him into the earth was removed. Cole desperately looked for reassurance for what he had done, yet none was to be given. The very same faunus darted from the collection of persons into the tree-line, much to the displeasure of his company.

* * *

Cole’s head fell against the sooth bark of the oak he had chosen as his refuge. Seated at its base following his dash in an escape. The sounds of his comrades calls for him went silent. All that he had now, were nature’s own melody. Cole’s chest rose and fell in sync with whatever aria filled his ears. A peaceful demeanor shaped his expression as he simply lay against the towering being.

_‘You know what you did back there was for the right reason. But, with the wrong intent.’_

Cole’s breath caught as the headmaster spoke rather nonchalantly; clutching at his chest in a desperate attempt to slow its pace. His spontaneous fleeing of the scene was so unlike his usual behavior. He thought back to the initial conflict itself.

“Jaune… he has potential… but, potential will not save lives. He has to be better. All of them do, Oz." 

_‘Yes, you are right. The journey ahead will be perilous, and we must ensure that those that do take it are prepared.’_

If Cole had wished for the voice’s comment to reassure him, it did quite the opposite. The metal digits trembled as they fingered his jerkin, lungs beginning to falter. They felt as if they were aflame. Not from exhaustion, but his entire being. It felt hot.

 _‘Cole...? Cole!’_ Ozpin’s desperate cries of recognition went unheard of; everything going dark as the faunus blacked out.

_Time was stagnant as Ozpin once again floated aimlessly in the pitch blackness of Cole’s mind. It was always like this. With every revival, he was still left with nothing. He was as empty as the void he was surrounded in. Without her._

_Yet, just as Ozpin would close his eyes, something would abruptly shake his host’s body. A familiar mane of golden hair fluttered before the headmaster’s gaze. Miss Xiao-Long._

“Cole!”

Amber flickered awake at the blonde’s appearance, reaching to mimic her hold on his cheeks. The anxiety-stained expression caused his heart to sink, his metal thumb stroking her cheek in a reassuring manner.

“I’m sorry, Yang. I shouldn’t have made you worry. I know you have been. That along with everything else that has been going on...”

He felt a long exhale leave her lips, her golden locks swaying as she shook her head. “You idiot. I don’t care. What I do care about is you randomly running off....” Her features softened. “...you’re too freakin’ fast.”

Her weight fell upon him, using him as a makeshift comforter. Metal digits stroked her hair adoringly, simply enjoying each other as the sunset in the distance. “Yang. There’s going to come a day when you and I will leave this home. I want you to come with me on the journey ahead. I will send the others to do different kingdoms, and we will meet once we have all achieved our mission.”

She patiently awaited when he would finish, golden brown lifting and relaxing with specific segments. “What about Ruby? Dad and Qrow? And everyone else?”

She felt him nod, his chin briefly brushing against her crown. “They’ll have their own mission to handle. The first to make their way to Haven Academy.”

“For now...” Cole started again, ushering her to rise. “...we return to them. We will be moving out soon. We cannot stay here forever.”

Yang took his hand in her own, the two slowly pacing back to the lodge from the forest line. The trek back was silent, yet not uncomfortable for either of them. Rather, the two enjoyed the peaceful silence between them. The unspoken adoration shared with the two.

* * *

When they arrived, Cole and Jaune shared a rather different set of stared. The knight’s perplexed look was more out of concern more than anything. The faunus’s second pair of ears flattened against the top of his head, all the while shifting to avoid the other boy’s gaze.

“Sooooo...” Ruby’s voice prevailed in the awkward silence, leaving Cole to be thankful for breaking it. Her uncle, however, would be the one to continue her conversation as he stepped towards the pair that had approached. His usual carefree demeanor was pointed and focused. More importantly upon the faunus.

“Cole. I think it’s time. And I’m thinkin’ Oz knows it too.” All Cole could do was nod in agreement to the avian huntsman’s claims. Ozpin was already voicing his acknowledgment of the conversation and how he too believed it was time for them all to gather. And that is indeed what the two of them asked of the rest of their party.

Now gathered about the dining table, the house’s occupants awaited the voice of their requester. Good or bad, the news to them was thought in high regard. Team JNPR, Ruby, Yang, and the others. Some sat. Some stood. But they all had their attention upon the faunus. Cole resided on the side with both Marie and Qrow siding him. He could feel Ozpin’s presence lingering just behind the bars that allowed his influence to bubble forth.

“As you all know, the forces of evil are not going to simply stand around and do nothing. Even with Beacon’s fall, they are probably using this time to their advantage. They know we will be moving our forces an-…”

“Uh… who exactly are we going after?” Cole halted abruptly, glancing at the crimsonette that had spoken up with a retort. “Is it Cinder? The White Fang? Grimm? It’d be nice to… y’know… put a name on these things." 

A look of approval was exchanged between the collection of adults in the room, Cole’s jaw was set as he looked for the right words. He then looked to his other half for guidance on the situation. ‘ _Do we tell them, Ozpin?’_

_‘I’m not sure… for their protection…’_

A low growl simmered in his throat, Cole reaching to rub at the side of his head. Yet, before he could speak, Qrow was the one that beat him to the punch. The Branwen sibling offered the faunus a heartwarming curve of his lips as if signifying his request to take others. One that Cole gratefully permitted. 

“Her name is Salem. Not much is known about her. Quite frankly, that’s not really what matters. She’s been the one orchestrating this whole thing. We don’t know how she found Cinder, or any of her other lieutenants, or the White Fang, but that’s why we’ve gotta be on even more guard.” He hastily took a swig from his flask to conclude, raising an arm out to all of them.

Jaune, however, would be the one to perk up this time. His blonde brow was furrowed with what appeared to be concern. “If that’s who it is… then why are they going around attacking schools? The attack at Beacon seemed more than just them going after huntsman and huntresses.”

Qrow tentatively scratched at the hair littering his chin, thinking to himself. Yet, his answer would be robbed as Marie cleared her throat. “Well, Mr. Arc. It comes down to whatever you believe in.”

He stared bewildered at the woman for a moment, before finally choosing to answer. “Who-What? Religion? What does that have to do with anything?" 

The veteran huntress covered her mouth as she chuckled to herself, much to the Arc’s chagrin. “Very much actually. As time as gone one, people have developed many different beliefs. But, if you have ever encountered the wonder of a man, Ozpin, you would know that only two gods exist.” She cleared her throat before continuing.

“The tale of the two brothers. One of Light and one of darkness. One to create and one to destroy. Well, they had very different ideas, the two brothers. As you could expect. But, after some time of infighting, the older brother chose to end it. He and the younger brother chose to create something that out shown any other creation before. Humanity.”

The usually quite Ren spoke up amongst those now standing, having sat beside Nora on the counter. “But… what does that have to do with us?”

“To say for sure…” Marie began again, having heard the silent student’s question. “…the two brothers gave mankind four gifts. Knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice. And all of them had a very physical form to take advantage of. If someone were to, say, collect all four of them… they could change the world as we know it. And that’s exactly what Salem wishes for…”

Qrow chose to finish off the woman’s point, tapping the table with his flask for a moment. “And that’s why the schools were built. While training generations of protectors for mankind, they also acted as an impenetrable fortress against any threat. The hope there was that hiding them would keep mankind from using them against itself… and, of course, keeping them out of _her_ reach.”

Glancing between all of them, Cole was curious as to why Taiyang of all had not spoken up in the conversation. The aged huntsman in his retirement was still someone with a great amount of knowledge on the topic. Still, the faunus let the thoughts be. He took this chance to stand taller than he had been, glancing to all them. With this in mind, curiously all of them let their gaze fall upon his own. “With all that said and done, I’ll be moving on to what we have planned. Tai, Marie, Qrow and I have spoken very _keenly_ on the topic at hand and become upon a decision. Especially on how we will be dispatching our forces. To start, Marie will be going to Atlas alone. She will reconvene with my team and attempt to make contact with General Ironwood…” The faunus halted, offering a glance to his aunt, who returned it with a rather proud smile on her face. One he gratefully reciprocated. 

“The second team will consist of the largest number of persons. Qrow, you will go with Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Nora. You five will go to Haven Academy in Mistral. Reach out to Headmaster Lionheart. If Vale was the first to fall, he would be the next target.” Cole took notice of the raise of hands by a certain scythe-wielding student and nodded for her speak.

“If… it’s me and team JNPR. What about Pyrrha?” The question jabbed the dagger further into Cole’s stomach, and perhaps many other occupants of the room. The very same woman spoken of perked up in the rocking chair she resided in, Jaune having moved her from the bedroom she was currently bound to. “R-Ruby… I don’t think that I am... Well… perhaps it is best that I stay here. Recover. Mr. Xiao-Long has already been an excellent host.”

The man in question grinned ear to ear, before crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re welcome to stay, Ms. Nikos.”

Ruby appeared as if she were to voice another bout to refute her father’s claim, but it would be Jaune that silenced her. The much taller student’s grip on the girl’s shoulder bringing her attention back to Pyrrha and himself. “Ruby… Pyrrha and I’ve already talked about it. She’s sure she’s gonna stay.” The red-headed gladiator nodded her head in agreement with her partner’s words.

Once Cole had found the room’s courtesy had returned to himself, he began once more. He knew many of the group’s specific attention was upon Yang and himself. For he had not yet spoken of either of them. “And finally, the last team will have a _distinctive_ mission in particular. Ozpin and I have decided upon it and something I had kept from the others here. Yang and myself… will search for Raven. Thanks to Qrow, we’ve managed to narrow down a place where she has, and her tribe has set up camp.” 

 _‘Just remember… this will not be as easy as it sounds…’_

Cole could not help the curving of his lips into a smirk, mumbling a response. _‘And you would do to remember… I am no pushover.’_  

“ **What?!”**

The sudden alarm in Yang’s voice was not what caused Cole to whirl about and face her, but also the cracking and crash of glass against the wooden floor. The very blonde’s expression was that not of anger, but hysterical anxiety. The robotic appendage that had tightened about the glass beverage held onto its last vestiges, while the rest further darkened the hardwood below.

“Yang…?” Cole’s voice was quiet but careful. He knew full well the temper of the woman he loved so. His footfall was silent as he moved to her, fully intent on halting any future action that might cause harm. “Why are we going to her now? Of all time! What could she possibly give to us!?”

“The... Spring Maiden." 

Lavender widened as her lover chose not to match her pitch and went to hold both of her hands in his own. The metal of her own felt the metal of his. Yet the faunus’s grip was soft. His second pair of ears flicked the way she found so appealingly. “Your mother might be the key to finding the Maiden. And keeping her just far enough from Salem that we can. If we can do that… we might just have a chance. When we’re done, we can meet with the rest in Haven.”

It looked as if she wanted to fight him. The tightening of her grip on his hands spoke more than she had verbally. But, she knew he was right. The journey was one she had wished to take so long before. Finally, she chose to tentatively match the heartfelt smile he was adorned with. From there, with his hand still upon Yang’s, Cole turned from her to face the rest of the collection of persons. 

“With that, we move tomorrow morning at first dawn. Other than that, make the most of these last hours. Try to get enough sleep.” 

He received a collection of nods, Yes, Sir’s and silent nods of acceptance, until the lot of them had left the room. All but Yang, Qrow, and Marie. His Aunt would be the first to speak, having chosen to relax in one of the chairs.

“I’m surprised, Cole. You’ve grown quite a bit since I last saw you. I remember the quiet little boy I had to take care of all those years ago. Now, you’re looking more like a leader with every day.”

Cole felt his chest grow warm, beaming at the shower of adoration and shying his expression away. “I… with what’s going on. The battle. What I’ve come upon… I feel like I have to lead…” He raised a metal appendage and turned it over in his examination. “Alongside all of you, and Ozpin here.”

“Well, you’ve definitely got my vote, kiddo…” Qrow’s lackadaisical tone was relieving to hear than most; the faunus exhaling the held in breath he had during the meeting. “With what you and Oz do now, I’m just followin’… It’s good to have you two back. These kids gotta go out someday. Might as well be sooner than later.”

_‘It seems you are giving the orders now, captain...’_

The headmaster’s jovial tone set the faunus at ease, but they both knew the hidden meaning behind it. This was indeed the beginning of the end.

* * *

The setting sun cast an orange glow upon the backyard porch, including the lonesome faunus that had chosen to perch himself atop the railing. The plan he had formulated, if done right, was perfect to begin. Wasn’t it?

The children would be safe would they not?

Cole’s features were not as bright as they had been at the dining table, having depressed with each step he took. Realism had impacted him rather harshly. The safety of the students and the people he was entrusting to protect them.

_‘You’re still troubling yourself over things you have little to no power over... I understand the uneasiness but continuing to halt yourself with worrying will get you nowhere.’_

Metal digits balled into fists, feeling the frustrations begin to boil once more. It was infuriating and frightening at the same time. All unto one singular individual.

To think... if he had not found Ozpin that day. Would his future would be different? Would his destiny lead him down a different path? 

Cole’s eyes were alight once more when he heard the backdoor open and close. He already knew it was her. Having memorized Yang’s scent and walking patterns. She practically glowed in the sun’s radiance, entrancing her faunus partner.

“Just... uh... thinkin’ to yourself?”

Her questioning broke his stupor, blinking himself back to the physical world. Without hesitation, he patted the side of the railing he was seated on. When she indulged him on the offer, Cole cleared his throat.

“Can’t help but be nervous about what’s to come. I am leading everyone. It’s all on me. Because I have Ozpin beside me. But, I can’t help it. I’m terrified. Me of all people.”

He was not surprised in the slightest that she silently listened in. One of her many relieving qualities. “I get it. You’re trying to be a team leader for adults too! Hell. I’d be scared. But, doesn’t that make you... you. It’s alright to be scared of what’s comin’. It’s only natural.”

Her words were true. How could he argue with that? Being human.

_‘She’s right. Just because you are afraid doesn’t mean you should demean yourself. You are not in this alone.’_

Alone. Cole took the chance to hold his partner’s hand in his own, interlacing the artificial digits together. No. Not alone. They were right. 

“Yang... when I spoke of your mother... I hope I did not cross any li-..." 

She cut his words off by leaning her head against his shoulder. To anyone else the gesture would have been uncomfortable seeing as his was metal. To her, however, she did not seem to mind.

“Cole. It was gonna happen one day. By you or me. Dunno which. And if whatcha say about her knowin’ the Spring Maiden is true. Whelp... guess we’ve got ourselves a mission.”

A low chuckle rumbled within him, shaking her in the process. “Fair...” For that moment, he enjoyed the tentative peace the scene was offering him. No mission or destiny could change that.

“Cole...” She paused just enough for him to sound he had heard her. “...before we go. Did you want to maybe... y’know, be a good send-off.”

Cole could feel the reddened heat rise to his cheeks at his partner’s words. His fretting was soon silenced as Yang leaned in to lay claim to his lower lip. The weathered railing barely held up the couple as they proceeded, indicating a chance of scenery was necessary.

“Let’s... take this somewhere else.” Cole nodded in a speedier fashion than he would’ve liked, causing the blonde to erupt in a fit of giggling. Curse his inability to stable himself during these times.

_‘Teenagers...’_

* * *

Cole awoke with a jolt as he did every sunrise. The usual ache that shot through him with each movement a reminder of that. Swinging his legs out from the mattress, he kept his stature for a few moments before craning his neck to peer behind him. 

There she lay. As she always did. How he wished he could simply allow her to slumber for eternity. How peaceful she looked. The sun had barely skimmed the surface of the skyline, having peeked his head just enough to spot.

_‘I suppose it is finally time...’_

“Yeah... But, this time. We’re ready.”

At last, she woke, shifting to that she now lay where he had previously been. It was times like these, that Cole wished peace would last in this world. The simple things to appreciate. 

But, now was not the time to dwell. He was up and bustling about as soon as his bare feet graced the carpeting.

Donning the usual sleeveless tee, paired with greying sweatpants and loafers. Cole took immediate notice of the lack in detail and accessories his outfit held comparative to the others’. This was when, none other than, Taiyang bounded down the flight of stairs still adorned in his bathrobe. 

“Mornin’ Cole. Guess it’s time for you all to shoot out.” Having received an affirmative, yet silent, nod, Tai furrowed his golden brow ay the faunus in particular.

“Hold on just a second there, Cole. I’ll be right back.” And just like that, there was a pregnant pause in the kitchen area. Cole, unaware of what to do in this situation, chose to simply lean against the cupboard and wait. His patience would be rewarded, as once his host bounded down the stairs, something was different about him.

Draped over one arm was a long grey overcoat, colored much darker than the sleeveless jerkin Cole currently wore. Much to Cole’s surprise, the sleeves had been removed from the fabric. “Here… might need this on the test ahead.” 

Gratefully accepting the article, it slipped on rather fittingly. Gazing down at himself, even as Cole realizing the change was not drastic, felt renewed. “Tai... I...”

He was silenced by an opened extended hand, quieting himself. “It’s a gift, Cole. Just take it. Not gonna do much use gathering dust up there. And... just do me one favor... keep her safe."

The father of two received an affirmative nod before the two reached out simultaneously. They sign of unity as the two shook hands meant more than what it appeared to be. “I swear to you, Tai. No matter what.”

Time would pass for the rest of the company to make their way down the stairs. Last-minute ‘Goodbyes’ were spoken. The heart-wrenching realization that they were once more going out to the battlefield. No longer as children. But as huntsmen and huntresses.

Cole felt the welling sense of pride, assuming Ozpin was sharing the same emotion, as the collected party soon found their way outside the nestled cottage. Amber searched through each person stationed about him in a circular formation. “You all know your jobs. Qrow and my groups will rendezvous at Haven academy. Au-…Marie will make her way to Atlas. We have each other to guide us in these times. Teamwork and trust. Live by those two.” 

Cole would be the first to extend his hand out before them all, nodding. One by one, the others positioned their own atop his. With one final rise and fall of his head, their unofficial leader broke the link.

Their journey had begun.


	12. Volume 2, Chapter 2

**Volume 2, Chapter 2; Perdition**

* * *

Peeking in through the dirt-stained glass of the saloon, the sun illuminated the inside with a peach-colored glow. The television hugging one of the building’s corners played the local news on a dim volume. Most of the occupants were gathered by one of the pool tables. All except for a lone figure seated amongst himself at the bar.

Setting him apart from most, were the rather noticeable metal appendages that leaned against the counter. The same idly circled a digit about the rim of a glass of his drink. The hostess, having previously kept her eye upon the man, averted her eyes once more from the pair of wolf-like ears flattened atop his head. As she had done many times before.

“Where is she… powdering her nose?” He mumbled to himself, before stealing a glance in the direction of the restrooms. His partner had stated she only required a moment there, but that was now seemingly null and void.

_‘Enjoy yourself, Cole. I believe this might be a small indentation in your journey to relax.’_

The Atlas-born did nothing but nod his head in silent agreement, exhaling a long-held in sigh. Their task of searching for Yang’s mother, Raven, had gotten them nowhere and back. Drawing nothing.

The camp’s relative location was far too vast for one to simply find in one day. Not including the week it had been since their departure. Amber switched to stare into the late-morning sunshine casting through the window. “We’re running on empty here…”

An abrupt jostle of his person shattered his thought process in a manner only possible by another individual. Even worse; the sudden movement spilled the contents of his drink atop the counter. “Great…” Tearing his gaze from the safety of the windowsill, it landed upon a collection of gentlemen.

The very same did not appear as ‘gentlemanly’ as he would have liked. Attire consisting of spiked leathers and an unnecessary number of belts. Hairstyles pointing in odd directions and some he would never had spotted within the city.

“You got a problem, _freak_?” It appeared their _leader_ had noticed Cole’s attention them. Practically spitting his words in disgust.

 _Ah... racists._ **_Perfect_ ** _.’_

The urge to leave the tavern had increased tenfold, not wishing to spend another moment in his current situation. Metal digits curled into fists, as shoulders rose and fell in tentative agitation. He did not have to take this. But, acting on emotion would only shy away from their objective further.

“Heh. Guess not. C’mon guys. Fuckin’ things make me sick...”

Though, it had been a rather long week. An arduous and tiresome week. Scratch that. A dreadful week. Yang was not there to hold the faunus back and as the anger boiled within him, Cole stepped from his seat to face the man speaking.

“Oh? Grew some balls did yo-.” The poor fellow never had the chance to finish his sentence, as Cole’s metal fingers latched about his face.

A momentary struggle was made before Cole deemed him ready to be flung backward. His backside impacted the edge of the pool table with a disheartening noise. In a sluggish motion, he slumped to the floor unconscious in a welling puddle of drool.

The silence that followed was deafening, with Cole’s fingers retracting. “Well... shall we get started?”

His first opponent having lunged towards him, was helpless as Cole slid beside his person with ease. His collision with the counter was abrupt, but painful nonetheless.

Steam erupted from the cylindrical gap at his wrist until the very hand it had sputtered beneath shot from its socket. Connected by a metal cable, the appendage was twirled about in a hazardous manner. With no time to waste, the cable linked around the first man’s neck.

Using his opponent’s stupor to his advantage, Cole flung the man about as if he were weightless. His course being set as the poor fellow crashed through one of the windows with the faunus’s hand wrenching free at the last moment.

His victory would be short-lived as another charged forth with a knife in hand. The craftsmanship was poor. Likely made from cheap and brittle metals. The blade, however, did not meet its mark as Cole stepped back and brought his elbow into the man’s grip.

A boot struck into the man’s core and roughly forced him back several feet, but not before Cole’s arm twisted in an unorthodox manner. His fingers curled about the knife’s handle with ease, though not handling it for long. It would soon find its owner once more while the edge sunk into his shoulder.

With another down, Cole refocused himself onto the next. Crouching beneath his running charge, Cole vaulted skyward with the man now upon him. Even with the much greater amount of weight in comparison to himself, Cole seemed to have no real issue.

His opponent, however, would not have such a happy ending as his backside met the edge of the nearest pool table head-on. He would not be rising from the defeated position at the floor anytime soon.

All but one of the men were now at Cole’s feet. The very same singular individual being the faunus’s focus. What occurred next was rather unexpected as the man brought out the glinting silver of a standard handgun. “Rather brave of you…”

The pause soon subsided as Cole brought up the palm of his hand to the gunman. The owner behind the counter scrambled about for safety, more than not out of fear. The man’s finger itched at the trigger, but his opponent was much faster to act.

Kinetic energy erupted from the center of his palm, with the impact knocking the weapon from the man’s grip. The very same eliciting a cry of pain as his fingers felt the searing sting of the attack. He, however, was not quick enough to react with Cole beneath his field of vision in an instant.

Five digits curled into the metal of his hand, for the fist to be driven into the man’s core. Spittle flew from his lips to patter Cole’s cheek but did not deter him. The force behind his strike was enough to heave the man through the swinging doors and out of the saloon. 

The very same metal appendage cocked up and down as if a firearm in its own right. A long shaky exhale of breath was formulated as the lines of adrenaline began to seep away. It had been some time since he had truly let loose and from the looks of the saloon’s patrons…

…he should have had probably held himself back.

_‘Congratulations, Cole… you’ve accomplished beating a few racist thugs into a pulp…’_

“Well, shit…”

Before either Cole or Ozpin had a chance to make another remark, their blonde compatriot stepped from the security of the women’s restroom to gaze about the saloon. Her lips shifted about in thought, directing her gaze upon Cole. “So… what I miss?”

Her hair had been tied back into a ponytail that lagged over one of her shoulders. The same housing a long short-sleeved coat much like Cole’s that overlapped his favorite orange tank top she wore. Coupled by a series of belts he deemed unnecessary in one’s outfit and strikingly brave knee-high boots. All in all, if the scene was not as it was, Cole would have been drooling.

Fishing into his back pocket, the faunus tossed a few Lien onto the bar counter with due haste. A stream of apologies followed suit as he practically dragged the unknowing blonde brawler from her previous location. Their rest stop would have to change with recent events.

The saloon owner, unbeknownst to Cole, had shrugged as if the acts were a norm in the location. Choosing to ignore the bruised and groaning men on her bar floors and count the bills her recent customer had left behind.

* * *

He strode to the cracked mirror cautiously, feeling the crunch of glass beneath his heel. The restroom offered little homage for the faunus, but he maintained his directive nonetheless. The single light remaining above sputtered and shook to partially illuminate below.

His footfall echoed through the now-abandoned scene, staring into the reflection of himself. The lone scar that had stubbornly remained just along the right side of his lip. The bloodied marks from their most recent scuffle with White Fang soldiers. Darkened strands sticking about atop his crown that had once extended past his shoulders.

His chest rose and fell with a sudden exhaustive sigh. He had indeed changed from his past. But, for what manner he had done so, he could not say. A metal hand went to stroke the side of his cheek, feeling the slight growth of smaller hairs begin to form. He graced a smile at his parted lips, shaking his head at the realization. How he had grown since.  

Suddenly, the visage of himself within the mirror would alter. A shimmer of light expanding upon the surface. Greying colorations overtook the sable strands with a pair of reading glasses now seated atop his nose. This was him no longer.  

He was looking into the emerald hues of Beacon’s Headmaster.  

He curiously felt his own chin, watching as the reflection mirrored the motion. He marveled in awe for a time, until the figure began to speak. _‘Now… do you understand, Cole? Who I am? Who we are? What we are meant to do…?’_

_‘I escaped an untimely death, thanks to you. Watching on as given another chance. And thanks to you, we are able to leave a mark. Make a difference.’_

Cole dipped his head at the proclamation, glancing away from the reflection in contemplation. _‘You have too…’_

_‘You’ve written your own history, Cole.’_ The faunus began to slowly nod his head in agreement, motioning for the Headmaster to continue. _“You’re your own man.’_

_'I am Ozma… and you are too.’_ The sudden admittance brought his gaze up to the mirror. His widened amber discs not matched by the pensive emeralds that watched him with a specific intent. _‘No… we are ourselves. But, together we are. You’re a hero in your own right.’_

_‘Where you are today? You... built it.'_  The Atlesian leaned back to watch the reflection begin to smile in an almost proud manner. _‘Your story… your legend… it’s yours.’_

_‘But, together… we can change the world for the better.’_ Another nod followed, watching as the reflection of the Headmaster began to shimmer away. The qualities of his own heritage were altering to his vision. _‘I shall be with you always. Carry what you have heard here wherever you go.’_

_‘From here on out…,’_

A confident curve of his lips signified the amount of acceptance the faunus held. The undying resolve he was to persist in attaining. The journey he was to undertake towards a brighter future. Much unlike his first few steps into the Beacon Academy.  

_‘…this path is now your own.’_

* * *

_It was like any other dream._

 

_Horrid._

_He was fleeing this time. Dashing through the underbrush as an unknown assailant pursued him. He deftly leaped over a fallen oak, tumbling into a roll. At its climax, he rose to his full height and renewed his sprint._

_Vines and branches whipped past his cheeks, leaving one to abruptly strike out at the skin. The sting of crimson dusted against him, yet putting the sensation aside._

_It progressed like this for what seemed like hours. The inevitable chase never truly giving in. In that inevitability, he was to duck beneath an encroaching projectile. The fires licked at his person, cursing subtly at the pain they produced._

_There would be no aura to protect him. No metal appendages. No Ozpin. Just himself. His original body. Alone._

_More bolts of combustible attacks singed through the forestry on a desperate attempt for his being. When at last he was struck against his shoulder-blade, the faunus collapsed into the dirt. The collision was anything but graceful, leaving him to curse out once more._

_Claws dug into the soft earth for some manner of grip, moving to force his rise. He had to move. No matter what force dwelled behind him. There was no better option than to flee._

_He felt the brunt force of a heel strike at his clavicle; the same eliciting another hiss in agony. Forced atop his backside, the identity of his aggressor would be revealed._

_“Cole... I’m saddened to see you flee like this from me...” She planted the heel of her stiletto atop his abdomen to pin him where she desired. One hand went to balance the elbow of the other, leaving the second to trace along her jawline in a tantalizing fashion. “Did you really think... you could run away from me?"_

_He could do nothing but curse under his breath, glaring up at her in whatever threatening manner he could offer. This only proceeded to amuse her, followed by the click of her tongue. “Ohhhh... are you mad at me?”_

_The pointed edge of her heel drove further into his pectoral, just before he moved to intervene. Perhaps there was a chance._

_His beliefs would prove unfortunate as links molded out an almost physical manifestation of fire. They hastily latched about his wrists and pinned them against the earth. He would find no ease in fleeing._

_When at last she deemed him ripe to suspended herself down, she did so in a method that exuded assertiveness. “Is this not... what you wanted?”_

_His amber discs tore wide, watching her intently as she went about him. Claw like digits raking the skin and, to her delight, elicited painful rasps from him. “To be with me. Forever.”_

_While he was grateful she had removed her foot, she responded in straddling his person. Again her dagger-like nails dig into his flesh, clearing away the excess of clothing. “You should know by now, Cole...”_

_One of her hands went to firmly grasp upon his chin, forcing his vision to her and her alone. The other went to protrude a single talon through the barrier of skin and carve, what he could only perceive as, symbols. The faunus’s agonizing screams at the searing pain appeared to captivate her evermore._

_“...you could never truly escape from me. No matter how many whores you surround yourself with...”_

_At last, he was graced with the ability to witness what she had sketched upon his abdomen. The sight immediately causing the same amber pair to widen at a considerable size. A crudely drawn heart had been etched into the surface, watching as she suddenly reared back the arm._

_“Maybe now, Cole, you’ll understand that I am all you can have. All you can ever desire. You... are... nothing...”_

_He could only gape at the five daggers now pronged at the ready before they inevitably sunk down back to him. There was nothing he could do. All he could manage was shut his eyes away from the inescapable harm that was to come._

His eyes tore upon as he lurched forward, suddenly free of his enslavement. His head swiveled about as if to discern where the threat had vanished to.  

Dampness clung to him as sweat coated his person, watching as his chest rose and fell in rapid continuation. His gaze was parted to the other body now beginning to stir beside him. Her golden hair a clear indication of the lack of threat she presented.  

Yang’s tranquil demeanor shifted to that of concern, rising from her position to rub the sleep from her eyes. “Cole… it’s like four in the morning. What’s…?” She trailed off soon after bearing witness to such a horrid aura he was exuding.  

Her jaw clenched, steeling herself to shift closer to him with a hand clutching at his chin. “Cole… look at me.”  

There was a time allotted until he managed to do so, peering into the lavender stare that welcomed his own. “It was a dream. Nothing more. I’m here… Okay?” She was sorely unprepared for how quickly he dove to encircle himself against her core; his arms tightening about her just above the limit of discomfort. And yet, she permitted it. 

Flesh and metal fingers caressed his crown against her breast, smoothing the fine fur in her touch. “It’s okay…” She repeated the verse countless times, softly crooning the disheartened faunus.  

“Do… not…” He managed against his hidden expression, finally deeming himself ready to rise from her. Yang’s bemused stare was apparent in the lack of clarity. “Do not… ever leave…” The inches that they spared apart from one another were removed promptly thereafter, Cole relaxing into the soothing embrace of her lips against his own. The warmth she emanated. The comfort she shared.  

The two fell back against the cushioned surface in each others’ arms. The blonde kept his cranium secured against her chest. Protected against anything that dare lay a finger upon him. “I love you, Yang. Please… do not ever leave me.”  

The voice was hardly above a whisper, but her lips curved in acceptance of the phrase regardless.  

“I love you, Cole… And I’m not going _anywhere_.”

* * *

He caught her fist with skillful precision, twirling in his stance to part her forward. Using the momentum she had gained to his own advantage. He heard her curse beneath her breath, maintaining himself to brush past and slink about her person. The knife hand strike would have struck out at her neckline if he did not hinder it before contact.

A pleased grin set itself upon his lips, watching as she steadily turned to face him. “Thirty-five to fifteen. Color me impressed. You _are_ getting better. Managing to beat me in sparring is the best chance you have at getting better, Yang.”

A short huff to part the dangling golden bangs from her forehead was her immediate response. “Uh-huh. Seem pretty happy for someone who’s supposed to be a _teacher_ , Cole-y.”

The end of his lips curved to a smile, watching her backtrack to the overturned log they had procured into a makeshift bench. “How could I not be... my star pupil is growing up _so_ fast...”

She snorted in a rather unladylike manner, before plopping herself down with water bottle in hand. Her hair had been tied up into a lazily drawn tail, with only her cargo pants and sleeveless tee remaining. Cole had parted from his coat and watched as her breath returned.

The two had been mock fighting in the clear field for hours. The slight chill in the air denoting their salvation against the sweat that stained them. It had been Cole’s yearning goal to train the blonde further than the other persons that had parted her father’s home.

Threats of the many would find them. Hinder their span to Yang’s mother. Raven would attract all manner of foes herself. Thus, making it imperative she be prepared.

And yet, her persistence in training was only rivaled for her hesitancy in their mission. Countless times she had turned on him of the importance of their position. The significance of why they were doing what they were doing. There was no sign of assistance when all their findings had earned them was a cold trail.

“Cole...”

His thoughts were brought to an inevitable close as she voiced his name. Turning upon her, he found Yang to be having been unmoved from her previous position, but now fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. “...we’ve talked about this already. Probably... too much. But, are we _really_ the right people for this job? I mean... all we’ve gotten is cold leads and dust when they leave. We’re hitting dead ends.”

She exhaled, pressing her mouth against the material. What could he possibly respond with to aid her? To alleviate her doubts.

_‘Perhaps it would be best if... I speak to her.’_

The secondary individual within his mind abruptly shattered his concentration. Though the measure was greatly appreciated, Cole ultimately shook his head and responded quietly. “She is unfamiliar with you still, Oz. Just keep tabs for now.”

A confirming noise was all the faunus received as he moved to seat himself beside her. His dreary inhale brought forth an equally resounding exhale, earning her attention. “This job... we try to do what is right. At no matter the cost. Sometimes that means meeting failure in the face with an unwavering determination.”

Cole shifted his head to look at her expectant lavenders. “But, if we cannot find a way to live with that... maybe next time it is the failure that breaks us.”

There was no sign of response, leaving her only to turn from him with a glazed stare. She was in thought, that much was for sure. His words had spurned her forth as they always had during their debates. He elected this the opportune time to seat himself beside her.

“Yang... all my life. I have thought I was meant for a purpose. Meant for something greater than just a student at Atlas or White Fang Lieutenant...” She watched him in an expectant manner, patient for the point he was to make.

“But, when I met you... Ruby, Blake, Weiss and the rest... I knew what my purpose was.” A metallic grip went to rest atop her shoulder, matched with only the softened expression he held. “To protect all of you.”

“Cole...” She began, woefully turning from him. “...we don’t need protection. We can handle ourselves. You’ve taken on loads of strong people. And me holding my own against you proves that...”

“...we’re _not_ kids anymore. So, you can stop treating us like it.”

The declaration came unannounced, causing him to slightly retreat from her. His expression holding a taken aback countenance leaving nothing to be desired. “I... I just wanted to protect yo-...”

“That’s _always_ what it was about...” She abruptly cut him short, leaving him to watch her rise to her feet. “...you make a speech. Say some smart-sounding thing and then think it’s all gonna be better. Stop treating us like we’re _kids_!”

Her rising tone permeated through the concentrated and cooled exterior of his, building an unknown frustration in the process. He motioned himself to mimic her and stand to his full height. “Because... you are _still_ children.”

“What?! No, we’re no-..!”

“For exactly this reason.” His words were cold, lacking any burning intensity as hers. And yet, their chilled outline provided just the same amount of meaning. “You are green.” When her face met nothing but confusion, he clarified. “Green. An amateur. As in novices. Myself. All of team CELL. And others. We have seen more battles in a week than you have seen in your _entire_ lifetime.”

She turned from him, seeing the reluctance of how she took his point. He could feel his agitation beginning to well forth in his core. The desirable feeling to unleash a stream of pent up aggression upon her.

But, he did not.

His pace was measured. Granting her the chance to observe him near her. For once he had, he set a hand atop her shoulder as before. “Yang. One day...” He swallowed, pensively watching her reactions. “...one day I will not be here. Gone. And in that absence, it is _you_ who shall be the one to succeed me.”

The change in facial expression was drastic, rounding upon him with one that delivered awe in its nature. “Wha-... You... You don’t mean...?” She hastily took hold of his metallic fingers in her own, clutching them as if they would part of she did not. “You can’t! You’re not going anywhere!”

His expression was unchanging, causing her apprehension to increase. “Yang...” His remaining hand went to cup her cheek as it stared at him expectantly. “...I never wanted this. To drag you into the calamity of what Salem has brought. What Ozpin has brought. You do not deserve the misery this journey has to offer...”

“I never wanted you to share my future. My past. The horrors that were to come from them. The indescribable terror that plagued me every night...”

“I wanted you to be happy. To live your life as you should. With friends and family and graduating from Beacon to defend your home. With your team.” He shied his face from her, unsure of his words himself. “...but, my past was dragged to these shores. Ozpin and I were tied to fate’s unforgiving hand long before we merged.”

“Cole. I...”

“I believe we _should_... get going. It will be dark soon.”

She yearned to speak more on the subject matter, but with his hesitant expression, there would be no following. They both went to retrieve their belongings, shifting to return to their lodgings. Cole would select no opportunity to glance in her direction. Rather, preferring most of his attention to the earth at his feet.

_‘Well, that went well.’_

The Atlesian made no attempt to respond to the secondary persona, leaving Ozpin to dwell upon the statement. Hopefully, their journey would turn into a side more preferable soon. The tension between the two was nearly palpable.

* * *

The scene before them was unchanging. Towering oaks roared past their vision as she and Cole progressed along the path. Their journey had been ill fortunate with little to gain from their travels. Raven had been an enigma; leaving them to track cold trails with little left behind.

Yang, currently residing atop Bumblebee beside him, continued along with his momentum. The constant session of propulsion emitting from his palms kept him elevated just above ground level. One could only discern him to have the ability for flight.

How illogical.

Yet, the lack of findings had begun to take a toll. He and Yang had found themselves coming to conflict more and more upon the surety of their quest. Every motel they found lodging in was placed only with barking arguments on their present. The blonde was unsure their placement in the world.

And he was beginning to feel the same.

Ozpin would be a voice of comfort in these times. Separating himself from reality to understand the path they had chosen. Salem. What a horrid individual. And then there was Cinder.

Even thinking of the misfortunate individual caused his insides to shudder in a frustrated manner. They both had a job to do. No matter the cost. Their path was just...

...was it not?

Their trek had neared the entrance to that of a small village. Homes built without the assistance of stone or marvel and preferring the natural scene of simple wooden logs. The quiet hamlet was caught unaware by the engine roar and hum of machinery. 

Landing to shoulder her, Cole neared the village and its noticeable lack in guard. The fact caused his brow to fold, as he was curious about their security. Surely someone was to greet them. Then again, they were deep in the wooded area and quite far from other signs of civilization.

But, no one did. They exchanged a look of uncertainty, ultimately deciding to progress forward.

The sounds of celebration and festivities suddenly filled their ears. Vibrant bouquets and decorations painting the road on which they traveled. Finally, the people of the village began to present themselves. Dressed in all manner of colorful articles and crowns made of flowers adorned to pair.

Yang was upon them immediately, settling her vehicle to stand off to the side. She was quick to join in one gathering of dancers, moving about to the rhythm with ease. Even more curious, was how quickly they accepted her into the circle. Clapping and cheering as she danced with men and women alike.

It warmed his chest seeing her in such a joyous mood. Such a change from the hardships they had been presented with. Cole elected himself to settle against the nearest bench, easing himself to the surface with a pained wince.

Surely she would not mind with his wanting for peace.

He was quickly joined by a much older gentleman. Undoubtedly, an elder of the village. He repeated Cole’s prior action and seated himself beside the faunus. Relatively appearing uncaring whether he was welcomed in the position or not.

“You are not joining them...?”

The hoarse tone croaked out the question before the Atlesian could rightfully prepare himself. Once having properly corrected his person, Cole elected to respond. “I... uh. No. She seems to be enjoying herself enough. That... that is all that matters really.”

“ _Is_ it now...?”

Cole quickly turned to the elder with a celerity that would alert many. And yet, to the other male, no true reaction could be dissuaded. The faunus could not discern any emotion sides a cheerful connotation from the man.

“I... do not understand, sir.”

“Oh, I think you do.” Cole watched as he gestured forth to Yang still continuing to dance with the other villagers. “She... she is the one you love, isn’t she?” When Cole did not formulate a proper retort, he continued.“We all wish for something. To have fortune. To have the opposite sex. To want. To be with the ones we do love. And you...” A finger stricken with age went to jab at Cole’s chest, regardless if graced or not. “...wish to be _loved_. You have had a past many would not wish to have. Haven’t you?”

The faunus did not accept the question so readily; choosing to instead cast his focus out to Yang. The same who had selected in adorning herself with flower crowns. She looked happy. Free of any concern or worry. Something he wished he could indulge himself in.

“I... just...”

The elder’s silvery brow raised at attention, ready for the Atlesian’s admittance. “I just want her to be happy. All... of my friends to be happy. To not share in the same fate as me. To live free.”

“Ah... ever the practical soul. So prepared to shoulder others’ burdens. You have a wounded soul, my child. But, a _kind_ heart to counter.”

Cole blinked in an owlish manner, turning from the elder promptly thereafter. “I...” Once he had locked eyes with the woman that never left his thoughts, his lips curved into that of a smile. “I do. There is no lie in that...”

She had neared the two of them, skipping along the path as she did so. At once, Yang extended out her hand to him in wait. When she was rewarded with a bemused stare, she hurriedly grabbed hold of his metal digits without so much as a care. Cole watched as the elder motioned an approving head nod, observing the two depart.

She was to bring him to the festival’s center, leading him about numerous persons. There, as they arrived encircled by other townsfolk, she began to jive about to the sound of the music being played. It took several moments for him to certainly accept the situation he was to be in. Hesitantly, the wolf faunus began to join her in motion.

Together, they danced along to the music’s beat. Even with their awkward missteps and ill-placed momentum, the festival-goers played along. They were enjoying themselves and their lack of rhythm surely was not going to depress them. 

He and Yang persisted. Jumping about in circles with one another as flowers and other decorations flowed about above them. They laughed and moved to rest against one another; being the heart of the festivities.

Held together, they pressed their foreheads against the other. The townspeople roared and cheered as finally, their lips met. They indeed were the center of it all. A wonder. But, he pushed the thoughts aside. Upon separation, the cheering was relentless. 

Now, both of them were happy.

What he truly wanted all along. A life away from the cruelty and hardships his past had labeled him with. An experience separated from the despair and conflict soon to erupt at their shores. Yet, he submerged the ideas in his mind. All his focus would be on the present.

With her.

* * *

Morning rays peered through the shutters that shielded the two of them from the outside world. The barely-three-star motel the pair had rented out was a makeshift place of refuge for now. So much time had passed on the journey Cole and Yang had undertaken.

Metal digits clawed his forehead as the ability to move his joints flooded through him once again. The pain of waking was ever-present, but at least the nightmares had finally begun to subside. More could be said about his partner as he stole a glance at her sleeping beauty beside him.

Clung to his arm as if it were a lifeline, the horrors that plagued Yang’s dreams originated from her dealings at the fall of Beacon. No doubt from her bout with Adam.

Shifting atop the mattress to press his lips at her forehead, the initial signs of waking seemed to spark within her. “Yang… it’s time to get up…” He was awarded another metal limb slinking about his neck as he leaned atop her. Much to her pleasure, he leaned his head just enough to pepper the plated palm with his lips.

It took a significant period of time to finally convinced the two of them to leave the confines of the bedspread, and clamber into the restricting shower space. Not that Cole could have convinced his partner to have separate times for bathing.

At a certain point, Cole leaned against the tile beneath the raining shower-head. Gaining Yang’s attention as she scrubbed away at her seemingly endless golden locks, his chest rose and fell with a long exhale of breath. “With this little of luck finding your mother... I’ve thought of something different for us...”

“Hm? And what’s that?” Her clueless expression made it all the more difficult to keep a straight face. Not counting the fact of her lack of attire.

“It’s equally dangerous... and equally stupid of a decision.”

“Yeah... you’ve been havin’ a lot of those lately.” The amber gaze narrowed just enough at the remark for her to burst into a giggling fit. “Kidding! Kidding.”

“The White Fang. They were at Beacon. But that doesn’t make any sense with its High Leader in charge...” He took notice of Yang’s expecting look offered in his direction.

“Sienna Khan. My previous boss.”

The blonde bombshell made an O with her lips, before returning to rinse out her golden mane. “So, you wanna go meet her? Maybe find out what’s goin’ on?”

A nod preluded his response, instinctively reaching to drag his fingers along his faunus heritage. “I left the Fang, as I told you. Over how it was turning into. Figured out I could not change their opinions of humans. And she sent Adam after me... from there, Atlas found me. And then you know the rest.”

“You think it’s smart then... to go?” Her partner’s shoulders rose and fell, though remaining somewhat calm in his thought process. The task of finding Sienna would be difficult before he could even dream of convincing her.

“Firstly, we have to track her down. And I think I know just where to look... Luckily, we’re not far from last I remember being in the Fang.”

Yang’s lips pursed, furrowing her brow as he spoke. “Huh. That’s...”

“Convenient?” He received a haste-fueled nod in response. “Yeah. Perhaps luck has finally favored our side. I’m honestly still coming to terms with the idea. But, I don’t have much a choice until we find Raven.”

“Hm....” The answer was faint but noticeable. One that Cole took immediate response to. “What is it?”

“You really think this is worth it? We the right people for the job?”

The faunus’s gaze slipped from her person, choosing to roll his jaw. “I have been asking myself that daily, Yang. With each time we wake up in some unfamiliar location. But, each time, Ozpin confirms it. We are humanity’s best hope at survival.”

A lingering silence fell upon the two, only filled by the sound of droplets impacting tile. “Welp... that’s pretty dramatic.”

An abrupt snort from her partner was what initiated the two of them to erupt in a fit of amusement. The realization had finally dawned on him. They had not enjoyed themselves, let alone truly laughed, in quite some time. It was relieving to feel this after so long. Joy.

He would have to remember to cling to these moments. No doubt the future would take a darker path than those before it. He only hoped they would be prepared to face it.

* * *

_'An alleyway... how befitting...’_

“Oh, quiet.” He hastily silenced the Headmaster’s sideline comments in his mind, before returning his attention to his objective. Amber scanned the duo seemingly communing, remaining afar for now.

“So, what’s the plan?” Yang’s expectant gaze felt as if it might have burnt holes in the back of his head. Stealth was unlike her and it was beginning to show.

The two of them had tailed the pair of White Fang members for some time. It was not until their path had led them to one of the town’s alleys, did Cole finally deem it wise to end their pursuit.

“Stay here...”

He would not hear a rebuttal from his gold-manned partner, stepping from the shelter they had resided. It was an almost immediate reaction, as the two retrieved both blade and firearm.

“Look... I am not looking for trouble here...” His faunus heritage, as if synonymous with his speech, twitched in an anticipated manner. He took specific notice on the ease it put on the pair, albeit slightly.

“I am here to speak with the High Leader. Her location is near here, isn’t it? The Headquarters. I am a previous affiliate with the Fang. I simply want a word.”

It seemed as if his words had gone unheard, as the two of them diverged upon him.

Disappointing, to say the least, Cole ducked beneath the blow aimed for his jugular and reacted accordingly. A jab into the faunus’s abdomen to seize the wind from his lungs had done the trick. Rounding up on the gunman, Cole’s heel struck the inside of his opponent’s leg. Crumpling to the ground, he returned his attention to his initial attacker.  

Pinning the boy against the cement brick, Cole paid the spittle that flew from his lips in pain no mind. The amber orbs were cold. Filled with a pointed motive. “Tell me... where is she?”

Once he had not received an answer, he relieved the boy to lean against the brick. It seemed he required an example. Exhaling a fatigued sigh, Cole brought down a sudden elbow upon the Fang member rising behind him. The blow forcing the faunus back to the ground.

The action was so fluid and so quick, it was if he had not seen Cole even move from his position.

He rounded on the stunned faunus, eyeing his frozen expression. “I am not looking for a fight. But, you forced my hand. Now... I will ask again. Where is the High Leader? Where is... Sienna Khan?!”

* * *

_‘I have the strongest sense that this is going to be a trap...’_

“Enough...” Having heard him, the White Fang assailant twirled about as if Cole were speaking to him. With a dismissive shake of his head, his fellow faunus continued the trek onwards

They had left the boundary of the city streets for a short while now. Cole had remembered these woods. They were so familiar to those the night. That night. Yang, trailing behind her companion, keeping in relatively close vicinity. She was as blind as he was on this journey towards the unknown.

Yet, once they had neared the sight of the entrance, Cole drew an even familiar distinction to it. A descending staircase alight with the fires of braziers. They were much farther away from society. Miles. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat.

So many long-forgotten memories threatening to bubble to the surface. So many wrongs committed. So many lives taken.

_‘You are not that person anymore, Cole. Do not fret. You have a mission to complete.’_

“Right...” he mumbled in a less than convincing manner, raising his head at the same braziers. “We are going inside. Yang... I do not know if it is wise for you to come with me. I ask… that you stay here…”

Her unsure expression was nothing to put down. It was an obvious risk coming here in the first place and an even larger risk-taking a human within the compound’s walls. Still, Cole had to make a choice. Jeopardize the leave his partner behind.

“W-Wait! You’re not really thinking of bringing her with? A human.” The faunus flinched under the glare Cole shot in his direction. Much taller than him, the Atlas-native towered before the trembling boy.

“No… but, you should be more respectful. Allowing a human so freely accepting of the faunus within the walls of my previous order? I would not see an issue if not for my past.” The lump the White Fang member swallowed in his throat was his answer, shaking beneath his gaze. “Let’s go then.”

He offered Yang one final glance behind him, earning him a less than confident smile in return. “I will return shortly. Wait for me.” The sight of her became less and less visible the more they descended. Braziers in either side of the staircase lit their path but created an atmosphere that was uncomfortably ominous. _‘This is not the Fang I remember... what happened?’_

Cole’s thoughts came to a halt as the doorway leading to their destination was present before them. Shouldered, however, by two faunus‘ clad in what could only be assumed as elite garb and spears.

“An intruder? How dare you even thi-... _You_.”

The guard swallowed, perhaps squinting his eyes against the Fang mask in Cole’s direction. “Lupine? Cole Lupine?”

The faunus in question’s expression was flat, as was his tone. The wolf-like ears atop his crown pressing against his skull in trepidation. “That it is, brother. And sister...” He directed the latter’s comment to his right at the second guard. The same appearing rather stunned at Cole’s arrival.

“What hails this return, brother? I hope you did not believe we had forgotten your betrayal so long ago.”

Amber descended to the cold cement at his feet, feeling the almost overwhelming weight of his past. Were they right? Leaving behind his people. Only to return unannounced. “I…  understand our past is... less than desirable. But, I come with only good intentions. And a warning for the High Leader’s ears. A matter regarding the Fang’s future.”

The guards exchanged glances and murmurs between the two, measuring the weight and merit of Cole’s words. After what seemed like a lifetime, their attention returned to him.

“Very well. We believe the High Leader will be able to properly measure your quest. Proceed.”

The double doors were heaved open for the pair, leaving them in silence beside the shifting of stone. Once within the expansive court, Cole’s heart sank at the sight before him. There she sat, residing within the throne of the High Leader with an expectant stare. The very same that seemed to widen with what could be assumed with surprise as he neared.

“Inconceivable. What audacity I am prevalent to, Cole. For you to return as if you had committed no form of wrong against us!” Her tone was as commanding as ever. The guards siding her shifting to attention almost immediately. He had little if no time left.

_'It is now or never, Cole.’_

Dismissing his mental companion, Cole brought a metal palm to his chest. “Sienna. I understand the actions I made so long ago... but, I assure you I did them in the best interests of the White Fang... But, do you understand them?” The same appendage jabbed a steel index finger in her direction.

Before she could interject, he resumed. “The _original_ White Fang. The one I fought and killed for! I left on my own volition because of what was becoming of the once noble order my father fought for! Equality through doing the right thing! Not by thievery and murder!” 

Her feline-like eyes narrowed in agitation, shooting daggers in his direction. “The humans waged death and misery upon us. For what? Simple physical differences?! And here I’ve seen you with a human... with no form of reluctance.”

Cole felt Yang’s desire to speak up in defense of herself from a mile away, but thankfully she was not present. Much to his relief. “The humans are cruel. Yes. But, that does not include all of them! They are a scared, weak race that does not accept what they do not understand! We, as the siblings of the humans in this world, must be the ones to guide them!”

A metal hand extended out to the exit behind him, startling many in the stupor they had remained in. “That woman. A human. She accepted me. Loved me for not what I was, but for who I was. My team within the Atlas capital accepted me. Students in Beacon did the same. Is that not proof enough that there is hope? For at least the future generations?”

He took notice of how Sienna’s fangs barred as she snarled in response. He was hitting close to home and he knew it. Still, he pushed on. “I left the Fang not out of choice. I longed for my brothers and sisters. How much pain I endured for our cause...”

For the first time, she halted him with the raise of her hand. Something he had grown accepting of when he was within the Fang, but it had seemed old habits had not yet died. She was strangely calm than her original disposition.

“Cole... your father was indeed one of the few that helped shape this order. But, you have done nothing but slander that image! Abandoning the cause he fought for! Fleeing like a scared dog.”

Cole’s heart sunk, creating a pit in his chest that felt impossible to fill. The pain of reality dawned on him. He _had_ abandoned them. Images flashed within his mind of the past. How he had left them without a second thought. How they resented him. She had caught him within her trap like a rat.

His father’s history with the order was the original reason he pledged his allegiance. Though, as he grew more distant from his parents, so did his ruthlessness and severity. He remembered the bouts he would have with his mother and father about their lack of action in the Fang. He was just like... Adam.

Perhaps maybe if he had been closer to the two of them, their deaths could have been avoided. Perhaps...

The wolf faunus snapped to attention, finally freed from his ensnarement. Sienna would take an unconscious step behind her at the suddenness of his return. Footfall echoed through the chamber as Cole began to separate the distance between them. “You put me out to be a _coward_. A traitor. That I should be put to the stake. But, I was not the one who led troops alongside Grimm against innocents at Beacon! The body count at that atrocity is on your hands, Sienna. And will go down in the Fang’s history.”

Now he was the victor. A bewildered expression is what he was rewarded with until the unexpected occurred. The Tiger faunus vaulted from the safety of her throne with a newfound fury burning in her irises.

Thankfully, Cole’s reflexes were just quick enough to block the descending ankle following her spinning assault. Sienna was a dangerous ally, but also a deadly adversary. Even with the strength held within his Atlas-tech, the force behind her attack was struck with an almost palpable merit. Propelling herself from his arm, her cat-like mobility slinked about his guard.

Gradually, his sense adapted to the high speeds his opponent wielded. His last strike; a crushing blow against the stone of their flooring, was barely evaded. Amber darted to the shin outstretched with his rib-cage as its target. Her fluidity as a fighter doing her justice. Though, she was not prepared against opponents with his type of equipment. His left arm bent at an inhuman angle, gripping her ankle before it met its target.

 Sweat glided down her forehead as she stared up at him expectantly. His silent demeanor spoke enough. The High Leader felt the rush of air whilst she was flung about as if she were weightless. The adjustment was midair and landed accordingly a stones-throw away from him.

“It was only a matter of time, Sienna. That I would make my return. I would hope you would have known that.” While his tone held composed nature, Sienna could not mistake the threatening intent radiating from him.

Their exchanges continued, earning her quite the scattering of claw marks on her opponent. His new limbs, however, proved to be a bother. Cole was not without injury, holding a metal hand to his left thigh. The same having been punctured by the High Leader’s sharpened nails.

 _‘This is beginning to become a bother... Cole, I know you could have finished this battle with ease. What is stopping you?’_  

The Atlas native’s gaze fell to the floor, hoping the breath would flood back into his lungs. Ozpin was right. He _was_ playing this out. But, for what?

An arm rose on instinct to block the kick his way, swiping at her retreating form soon after. “I did not come to fight you, Sienna... But, how could I not come back? After you sent Adam after me I’ve been looking for an opportunity.”

The pause that Sienna took after he spoke startled him, pondering on her decision to do so. Still, he pushed on. “What? Are you stunned on your past transgressions? Have they left you in awe?”

“What are you... _talking_ about?”

The question stupefied him, blinking silently at the unexpected question. Reaffirming himself on the matter, he cleared his throat. “After I chose to leave the order... you sent Adam after me. He told me!”

As if on cue, both of his metallic limbs rose outwards. “That’s why I have these. That’s why I wear this symbol with pride! ** _You_** did this to me!” He curled his bicep to show off the Atlesian crest upon his shoulder.

Yet, she continued to persuade him. “Cole. I assure you. I did not send Adam after you! If I had wanted you dead... you wouldn’t have left this place.”

“He went after you on his own accord, Cole! And honestly... I can see why...” Cole remained wide-eyed in horror, feeling Yang’s worried gaze upon him. “You two were close when you were here. Closer than any other. Two of the best.”

Slowly, his arms lowered to his sides in defeat. The truth had begun to sink in. The White Fang was not his enemy. Only the bull faunus. But, how? After this long...

“There is... one thing I must tell you of, Sienna. Now that we’ve thoroughly _greeted_ one another.” She snorted at the remark, however, adorned with a slight curve at the end of her lips. Returning to the refuge of her throne, she waited for him to continue. 

“If this is true... then it is only what I feared. Adam is leading the Fang into a path of darkness. Using them. Not working with them. The future for you all can’t be bright with _that_ at the figurehead.”

She still appeared to be uncaring of the situation, greatly worrying him on the matter. She turned over one of her hands in a nonchalant manner before speaking. “Adam is skilled, yes. But, he is one of ours. We will deal with the traitor ourselves. His path has become misguided. And we shall be the ones to fix it.”

Cole looked to refute the comment from the High Leader but was quickly silenced with a raise of her hand. “Cole. While I do understand your wish to do right by yourself and assist your people... you are no longer part of the Fang. Therefore... it is not _your_ business.” 

The dagger cut into his chest deeper than expected, a metal hand reaching to massage the area felt. She was right. It wasn’t his business. But... it felt that it was.  _‘If you continue to fret, it will be the death of us both. She is right, Cole. Miss Khan is strong. I believe they are in good hands. I also believe if you linger too long here... they will kill you.’_

“Then I suppose this is goodbye, Sienna. Once again. I don’t know when you will see me again, but... I wish you and the Fang the best of luck.”

The slight nod of her head was the only acknowledgment he was going to receive it seemed. Turning on his heel, he marched to where the entrance had been. He had to see Yang again. As bitter of results he had met, they were anything but bad news.

_‘It would be good to set this behind me...’_

* * *

“I told you… I’m not telling you where he is or what he’s doing!”

The blonde brawler practically exploded from her previous location to plot before her opponent. A fairly large man. Bearded, short-haired with an olive-green overcoat. Relatively simple in attire comparative to what she had seen across Remnant. Her landing was less than graceful and creating a small crater in comparison to the few he had before.

Her arms heaved at the ready with how much they screamed for a relent. The mysterious man had appeared of nowhere demanding to clear a path into the White Fang headquarters. Deeming him a threat, she refused him. The rest was only obvious.

_‘Damn… he’s really strong and tough as a brick…’_

The two charged at one another, Yang catching each blow meant for her with careful precision. Her training with Cole had paid off substantially. A left hook met with her right. A right hook parried with her gauntlets crossed before her. Another left ducked beneath to deliver a blow knocking him several feet backward.

The figure shook his head of the dizziness, still watching her attentively. She saw this as a chance and brazenly went to separate the distance between them. She was seen through, finding the harsh brunt of his kick to knock her away.

She was beginning to become more and more infuriated. Impatient. Irritable. The mysterious man was the victim to a shoulder slam that wrought him through the towering oaks. The forest would be their new battleground with each piece of foliage cleared. As he skid along the dirt path, again and again, she struck out to his jawline.

Bare knuckles bruised the beaten skin repeatedly until finally he blocked the final strike and flung her into another nearby tree. She touched down upon the earth, rocketing from it to collide her kneecap into his jaw. Another victory for her, until he properly ensured a grip about her skull and tossed her back into her previous landing zone.

The harshness of the sapling's outer bark dug into the fabric of her clothing, hunched over in near exhaustion. Her opponent had shown no signs of slowing down. This was her final push and bringing one final exhale to calm herself.

She rushed forward as he did so to mimic, raising her right to match his left in a devastating impact that nearly quaked the thicket they stood within. The strike had left her arm ringing and herself vulnerable. A fact he took quite well to send her reeling with a hook into her abdomen.

Air was rushed from her lungs as she gasped for some manner of relief. She would find none as her attacker launched himself to strike hard with a knee to her solar plexus. Spittle gushed from her lips with the sudden dent into her core. She lay there, barely breathing in retort as the figure rose to stand. She was defeated, but he had to be sure. 

“I did not want this…” His fingers curled into that of another fist, ready to descend the moment he was prepared to do so. All she could do was lay still, struggling to manage any inhale let alone retort. He would not find an opportunity to do so as twin beams of kinetic energy ripped into his person and forced him from her through a multitude of saplings behind him.

The energy continued until he was a fair distance away from her and an explosion of fire and energy flooded the forest. The source of said attack rushed to the aid of the fallen female, bringing her into his arms. “Yang…” Amber was wide with disbelief at what had transpired prior to his arrival. “I should have gotten here sooner…”

_If he had not been there…_

“Cole…” She rasped but managing what he could clearly distinguish as a prideful grin with gritted teeth. “Not… your fault.” He set her down at the cushion of arisen soil and now the comfort of his overcoat. At once a sudden rise of fury began to simmer in him, pushing himself to stand to face the threat head-on. He would have continued if not for the hand hastily clutching about his own.

Her disheveled hair painted her expression, while half-lidded eyes met his. “Kick… his ass.” Cole’s jaw set, watching as she collapsed limply at her prior position. Amber met the opponent rising from his landing zone in a relatively unfazed manner.

 “Hm. This _is_ a surprise. Finding you here...Ozpin.” 

 _‘Oh no...’_ Cole’s mind was struck alert, glancing away to the headmaster as if he were beside him. “What? What is it?”

_‘It’s... It’s him.’_

The figure neared him, much larger than anticipated and drawing Cole’s gaze upwards to meet his. “I would have never thought I’d find you here, Ozpin. This makes this day much... _better_.”

Fingers curled into a fist, daring to speak up. “I am not who you think I am.” The response was short. To the point. Cole did not dare to say anymore and remained cautious throughout their exchange. “How does he knows us?”

Ozpin’s voice rung in his mind once more, though this time with much more urgency. _‘Cole. We mustn’t remain here. We need to run!’_

A bewildered stare painted his expression, before being interrupted as the mysterious figure continued. “Hm. You look confused. You don’t know who I am. Do you, boy?”

“I cannot say I do. But, you hurt her… and now… it does not matter.” He exhibited a false sense of confidence the best he could, paired with a slight curve to his lips.

“I’m not surprised. With how secretive Ozpin is. Such a pity...”

“What the hell is going on?!” Cole’s typical composed nature seemingly snapping as both sources of information kept themselves vague. Infuriated at the lack of trust in this unknown individual and even more in his other half.

_‘His name is... Hazel Rainart. A previous student of mine. He and his sister, Gretchen Rainart were both enrolled at my school. Despite her brother's wishes, she enrolled to become a Huntress and tragically lost her life on a training mission. Hazel... holds me responsible.’_

Amber desperately searched for the right choice of movement in this situation, yet all seemed to end in one place. “So... he’s throwing guilt upon you instead of himself?”

_‘I... He... Yes. That is correct. But, Cole. He is much too strong you must let me fight in your stead. I know Hazel. He's wounded in a way that cannot be healed.’_

The faunus abruptly shifted into a loose fighting stance, arms raised at the ready. “I will _handle_ this...”

“So, you wish to defend that murderer? So be it...”

The two launched themselves at once another, leaving the two to a standoff of enclosed fingers to gauge at whom was the strongest. As much as he struggled. As much as he pushed. Cole could not break the gargantuan being that was his opponent. As it was inevitable, one knee buckled beneath him as the dumbfounded realization dawned upon him.

_‘How… How is he so strong!? It… It is not possible!”_

His bafflement would be his downfall as a solid impact of Hazel’s boot struck into his core and pitched him backward through a multitude of foliage. His landing was less than comforting as the faunus attempted to recollect his thoughts. Through gritted teeth, he growled incomprehensibly and rushed forward to meet his opponent again. The clash shook the forestry to a violent degree and each clash following.

One of their final crashes had sent him spiraling into another poor sapling and rendered him near unconscious. Thankfully, his aura had shielded him in a manner adequate enough to survive such a strike. “This is insane…” He murmured, attentive enough to brace his arms forward and catch the torn oak hurdling towards him. The shock threw him several yards once again, leaving him to land face down against the earth.

For a moment, he believed himself safe. But, fate would prove to be unkind this day as a hand gripped about his cranium. He cried out in agony at the sudden action and was left powerless as Hazel brought him into the dirt continuously. Finishing with another wide-armed slug into the faunus’s jaw, Cole saw his opportunity. Bracing himself, he pushed off from the tree trunk and piloted Hazel’s vulnerable backside into the earth to skid against its crust. But, that would not settle the Atlesian.

Cole mimicked the before attack upon himself and dug his metal digits into his opponent's jaw. Each collision into the ground meant another break against the Rainhart sibling’s skull. Three jabs into the man’s jaw were all Cole could manage before his adversary flung the adolescent from himself.

_‘It’s like... I’m hitting a brick wall.’_

Yet, the rage within Hazel’s eyes did not dim. All refocused upon Cole. “You think you have won, Ozpin? You think you can beat me?! With a child?!”

The saddlebags strapped to their opponent’s trousers became his point of attention, reaching within for a handful of something neither of them could perceive. It was not until he had unveiled the items did the hair on the back of Cole’s neck rise. Raw dust crystals. _‘Cole! Be ready!’_

He offered a confirming nod, just as Hazel brought the shards down into his own arms. The volatile energies pierced his skin to flood his vessels with the dust’s molecules. Erratic strength, but strength nonetheless. It coursed through the man, visibly showing as veins pulsed against his skin.

The scene was truly horrifying. Seeing as Hazel already towered over him, Cole pondered if the dust augmentations had seemingly further increased his size. A bloodcurdling scream signaled their bout would resume, leaving Hazel charged towards him. 

Cole did what he could to raise his arms in an effort to shield himself, believing it the only way to reduce any further harm. His suspicions would prove beneficial. While the faunus did land against the towering oak behind him, his internal organs and bones were spared. Not that the attack hurt any less.

“Mind informing me on _this_ , power? Ozpin?"  

 _‘I… I don’t know! I’ve yet to see this before!’_ Cole cursed under his breath, pushing his footing into the dirt and attempting to rise to full height once more. His aura was showing signs of faltering, with the pale ivy color crackling over his person.

“I have to end this now…” His vision perceived the sight of the mindless berserker beginning to initiate a running start. Blood trickled from the headwound at his forehead and ever so slightly imparted his vision. The opportunity was just enough for Hazel to cup his fingers about the faunus’s neck and lob him through the dense forestry. At his landing, his opponent would be there. As would a series of strikes into his face.

Again and again, the land quaked as Hazel struck out against the faunus. The earth at which he was situated shook with each heaving attack. All Ozpin could do was watch in horror as his student was mercilessly beaten half to death.

_‘Cole… please…’_

As his name was uttered, amber tore open in awakening as were the cylindrical parts at each of his palms. A humming noise began to rise in pitch until even Hazel halted his movements to inspect. The hesitancy would prove to be his downfall as an eruption of kinetic energy hurled him yards away from the faunus. The moment of peace was well earned, as Cole rose to his feet in a measured fashion.

This would not sit well with Hazel. Not one bit. The bloodcurdling scream was clear indication that he was upon him. Still, Cole was not finished. His metal digits cut into the bark of the overturned oak to his side and, with a roar of his own, brought the material into the colossus. The reaction was slowed, only to hurriedly result in catapulting him through the woodland and clearing a myriad of saplings along the way.

“I have to finish this, Ozpin… Otherwise… he’s going to kill me.”

 

_‘Cole… you have the strength. I know you do. You always have…’_

 

Electricity crackled along the surface of his arms, coating the metallic surface in an embrace of currents. “Alright… you son of a bitch…” The catalytic explosion launched him from his position with the aid of energy launching from his palms. Just as he neared Hazel, he altered his form to shoulder slam the man through another set of foliage. While the action was successful, Cole regrettably was tossed aside and hurdled along the ground in a similar fashion.

The two lay there for some time. Each regaining whatever strength that was within them. Hazel was the first to rise from his crumpled position and stared down at the still prone faunus. Cole looked into the eyes of his adversary, shifting to wipe away the copper taste from his lips. They watched each other for another prolonged set of moments.

When the Atlesian rose, he did not stay still. He began to stride forward. The two quickened their pace into a sprint. Each with one fist held backward to fly soon. Each figure felt the full force of their opponent’s strike against their cheek. An implosion rocked the forest in a way they had not done prior. An even larger clearing was made as the two struggled to keep themselves standing.

Cole managed a pair of well-earned punches into the jaw of his adversary before the tables were turned. The first right hook knocked him from his clarity. The second left forced him from a stable footing. The last rocketed from his stance several feet backwards into the rubble of their last clash.

Cole lay there, nearly bridging on the sense of unconsciousness than he had before. He was at his limit. Amber was nearly able to part and catch sight of the encroaching giant. But, he curiously did not stop. “Hm… you wish to hide behind children, Ozpin… then I will rid you of this shield. One at a time.”

“…no…”

The weak refusal was all he could muster. He watched helplessly as Hazel neared Yang’s lifeless form. The faunus barred his teeth and managed to shift himself so that he now held a hand to prop himself from the earth. “Stop… it.”

But, he kept going. There was no sign of the behemoth halting his motions. A fist rose at the ready and prepared to descend.

_‘No… No… NO!’_

Whatever energy he could manage. Whatever strength he could gather. This was it. The unknown rage in his eyes barreled forth and so did he in the trek towards Hazel. His semblance dripped into his psyche, managing to entice the faunus into barring his metallic fingers into claws. “LEAVE HER ALONE!”

Hazel had little opportunity to dodge the lunge towards him. The ground quaked with every step Cole forced himself to take. Then, with a mighty shriek, he launched himself towards the point of his aggression. The threat to whom he loved.

And he would not take that away.

The texture of his claw met the skin of Hazel’s jaw, continuing on until the skin was rent apart like scissors cutting paper. The action caused Cole to collapse against the near-dead body of his beloved and stare up at what he had committed.

The much larger man now held his grip about his jaw. Or… where it used to be. Blood had splattered against the material of his jerkin and in turn Cole’s own hand. Where he had once had the working jaw, now a bloodied stump.

In a mere few moments, Hazel had departed. A bloodied trail being all that was left of his presence. Nevertheless, Cole was thankful upon the revelation. Exhaustion had begun to set in.

This was all it was. Justice.

Yet, the job had been done. The scene before him was no longer of a forest, but a clearing. Trunks of the towering giants broken and half rent, whilst his opponent was nowhere to be found.

“Yang…” He croaked, as his legs that could no longer support him collapsed. The pain from the fall barely rivaled what he had felt before and gone unheeded. His attention remained solely on the unmoving girl just beyond his path.

The crawl towards her felt as if hours had passed. The distance seeming like miles. For when he finally did reach her, he scarcely had enough energy to move anymore.

Her hand. If he could just grasp her hand in his own. They were both safe. And that is all that mattered.

Then his vision went black.


	13. Volume 2, Chapter 3

**Volume 2, Chapter 3; Reconciliation**

* * *

The muffled chirps of machinery were what woke the slumbering faunus. The rhythmic sounds akin to an alarm, but quiet enough just to rouse him. Cole’s rise taking a considerable amount of time, what with the injuries he had sustained. Every muscle of his body ached while his very bones felt as if they were to pop out.

Soft. 

His head laid upon something cushioned, as his body rested atop whatever blanketed surface he was upon. Faunus ears rose at the complex sounds of not only the machines but somehow voices. Entireties he did not recognize. His location was unknown. Perhaps he truly had passed on.

Eyelids fluttered open after so long, filling with a crimson felted ceiling. Every muscle groaned as if pressed far beyond its peak. This was no heaven. _‘I’m alive…’_

Just as his eyelids began to shutter closed, the realization upon his predicament collided with him. Jerking from the safety of the bedspread proved to be a mistake as a searing sting lingered in most of his joints. His arms… He could hardly feel his arms. 

Panic began to set in as his gaze lingered to its destination. The metal appendage was thankfully still attached to him, but the inner workings of the machinery were open for display. Somehow, the plating covering its core had been removed.

Instinct urged him to raise any of them, yet proved inconsequential. Further investigation found a bound leather strap against each wrist and forearm. Someone had secured him here.

“Hey, man. Easy. You’re gonna end up screwing with your system more than you have.”

His vision found purchase upon an individual dressed in relatively casual attire, sides the surgical mask that shielded their mouth and nose. Amber searched for some form of answer around her person, but to no avail.

“Relax. We’re not here to hurt you.”

Doing just that, Cole exhaled whatever held in breath that remained and refocused his attention upon the mysterious woman. “Where am I? What happened?”

“Well…” She began, shedding the surgical mask. “…we found you two out a while from the encampment. Kind of hard not to, what with the giant clearing in the forest. I’m guessing you did that. Or whatever power you’ve got.” 

Cole’s slow nod in acknowledgment caused the woman’s eyes to widen. “Damn. You pack a punch then. Wouldn’t wanna mess with you. Or… I wouldn’t if you didn’t bang up your already high tech lookin’ arms.” 

His furrowed brow urged her to continue on the point she had made. One she gladly accepted in explaining. “See here…” She promptly took hold of his wrist, the same hanging loosely in her grip. “…Whatever you did put some major strain on this poor baby. Now, I’m pretty with tech so I did my best in mending whatever damage.”

“Th-…Thank you.” The admittance was weak and cautious A quality she took notice fairly quickly.

“Look…”

“Cole.”

“ _Cole_ , right. Look, we’re not here to hurt you. Hell, we wouldn’t have even taken you in if your little friend didn’t cause such an uproa-…" 

She would not have the pleasure of finishing her sentence, as the strap securing Cole’s right working arm snapped apart. No doubt from the force he had generated to lift it.

“Where is she?!” He went to hurriedly rise from the bedspread, only for the mysterious technician to stalwartly place her hands against his chest. They were much smaller in comparison to his own. Petite, but able to hold her own in halting him from erecting from his previous position.

“Your friend? She’s safe! Just… stay put. You’ll only hurt yourself more in the process.” Cole went to argue with her, but with her adamant nature holding him in place. He did not have much choice.

Instead, the faunus chose to reside against the edge of the mattress and investigate the work she had done upon his arm. Color him impressed, the girl had repaired most the damage in the internal workings. What puzzled him the most, was a small silver dish secured over the glass covering where energy would erupt from. 

“So, you believe it would cause serious harm if I use anything on this arm then? Until I reach a more proficient technician…” She nodded in agreement exhale an exhaustive sigh. It was not what he had hoped to see, but at least his arm remained on his person.

“There’s just one more thing.” The woman’s head cocked to the side in a curious fashion, possible awaiting him to elaborate on his point. This while she continued tinkering with the faunus’s appendage. “You never told me where we were…” 

The fluttering of the tent’s flaps alerted the two of them to another onlooker. The same halting the girl from her answer, as she removed herself from his person enough to sit straight at attention. She would not be the only, as Cole sat rigid at what he was witnessing.

“Wha-… Raven?”

There she stood. In all her unrestrained splendor. He proposed with how much time had passed since the two had seen each other, she would go through a change in appearance. That she had indeed. The pallid skin that showed creases from age still housed the same cerise-colored eyes.

Her attire had not altered in the slightest. Holding true to the wilding persona her tribe was known for. An unnecessary amount of belts here. Armor plating there. Feathers and furs all collecting.

“Cole. It has been some time...” The faunus elevated himself from the confines of the cushion, no matter how much his mind urged him against the motion. He easily towered over the woman, as she was nearest her own daughter’s height. However, that did nothing to deter the imposing nature of the Branwen.

What halted Cole in his tracks was not his own movements, but that of a blade abruptly trained at him. The point gently graced the underside of his chin, as if a silent instruction not to urge any forward. “I am not about to enjoy any friendly reunions just yet, Cole. There is an issue we need to discuss. And that is exactly what we are going to do before anything else is achieved here.”

More of a demand than a request. There was not like the boy had much a choice in the matter. “Before that…” Her onyx brow furrowed at his hesitancy, allowing him the chance to continue nonetheless. 

“Where... Where is she?”

The pair both knew who he was pertaining to, as it caused Raven’s shoulders to rise in fall in a measured exhale. The slight turn of her face offered him the direction he so desired. As amber followed the path she had set, they were unprepared for the sight to behold.

She lay motionless. As pale as her mother in that regard. His steps towards her were not halted by the parent, however. Jaw unhinged as if urged to speak her name, yet his voice denied him. Seeing her in such a shape…

“Is she…?”

“She’s alive. Remarkably so…” Raven’s curt answer left nothing to be desired but still garnered his attention as he kneeled before Yang’s still body. “…something kept her alive all that time. As I was told my tribe found you quite a while after your… tussle.”

His hand found hers. As shaken as he was, the grit within the clasp remained. The same could not be said for his frame, as the same quivered almost uncontrollably. His eyelids felt wet with the bitter sting of fresh tears. “Forgive me, Yang. I never… never meant for this to happen…”

It hurt. The pain was near unbearable as the guilt weighed down upon him. It felt worse than any physical pain he was currently undertaking. How he could have permitted his happen continued to berate his mind.

Behind him, Raven had already sheathed her weapon at the faunus’s retreat. Her expression, however, presented an almost resentful guise. The boy’s adoration for her own was obvious to even the blind. But, what intrigued her most was the desperation. The anguish that was almost palpable from Cole.

“She’ll live. Give her time. For now, however… come with me.”

* * *

“Hm… that’s quite the tale you’ve told there, Cole. Enough to get me genuinely interested in your journey.”

The two of them had relinquished to her private tent. The very same being much more lavish than the medical site he was previously stationed in. Ornately embroidered pillows and veils spanned the living space. No doubt from whatever unsavory activities the tribe had pursued in.

However, her living arrangements were not the subject of his attention. While doing his best not to bother himself on Yang’s condition, Cole caught sight of another individual that caught his attention. From what he made out, her name was Vernal. The same being held in quite a high regard to the Branwen sibling. 

For what reason Cole could not bring himself understand.

Readjusting himself atop the cushion he was seated on, he watched patiently as Vernal prepared tea for the two of them. She was silent. Making no noise in her actions and doing so with an expertise that only explained this had not been the first. Matters for late, as Raven cleared her throat to initiate their paused conversation. “Then again, I am not surprised Ozpin did such a thing to you. It is quite becoming of him. I can only assume he can hear me now…”

_‘That… I can.’_

“Shut up.” The tone held by the faunus was pointed, even for himself. The same causing one of Raven’s brows to rise in intrigue. Cole took notice of the reaction, choosing to hide himself with the assistance of his cup.

“I did not choose this. But, I accepted the burden. Ozpin had allowed me into his inner circle. Along with my team. I felt it necessary in the end to get the job done.”

“And what, in particular, was this _job_?” The question caught him off guard, seemingly unprepared for the topic to develop any further. Not that it mattered. He assumed Raven had already been informed. 

“To stop Salem.”

He had never heard Raven laugh before. The sound was unknown to him. And even so, the same caused him to shift in his seat. Disconcerting was what came to mind. It would be one thing to laugh in mockery of what Cole had spoken of, but hers was not of that nature. There was a genuine sense she had found the statement comedic.

And that frightened him even more.

“Stop? Salem? Come now Cole, I thought you smarter than that.” The statement rocked him back, while not at all unfamiliar with her tone. She was so pragmatic, the faunus was caught in a rut.

“I was given a mission b-…”

“Let’s get this straight, Cole. You are picking up from what Ozpin left off. You know of Salem and the battles between their forces, yes?” When Raven had received a gradual nod in agreement, she took her time to continue. “But, do you know the truth about it all?”

He averted his eyes from her pointed stare, shying away from the possibilities of doubt and mistrust in the headmaster. He truly did not want to think of such. Yet, his curiosity urged him to return his attentiveness to her.

“I thought so. The truth is…” Silenced for but a moment by her teacup, the avian huntress resumed. “…this is a fool’s gamble. A suicide mission. Qrow has certainly told you all sorts of stories and even your own experience with Oz." 

Cole could only remain quiet, but collected upon her verses. Choosing to roll his jaw in silent contemplation. “…go on.” The two words were enough to garner a reaction from her, even if it was small enough to simply be the curve of her lips. 

“While you might not fit this category, those poster huntsmen typically go to academies to make the world a better place. It’s adorable…” Amber narrowed critically, but she appeared undeterred. “However, some people are just in it for the money and fame. But, you knew about that much, didn’t you? No… Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to  _kill_  Huntsmen.”

His unchanging expression did nothing but prove her suspicions. He was _not_ like the other students. That only advocated her to resume. “Our tribe was at risk. Huntsmen were the only real threat, and the tribe needed a counterforce. Qrow and I were a perfect age and the entrance exams were child’s play compared to the lives he had lived. You understand that, don’t you?”

Silence. Raven sighed in an uninterested manner, pondering if her companion would utter anything more impactful than nods and wayward glances. “We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster. Oh, but it wasn’t just us that he was intrigued by. It was Team STRQ he was interested in.” 

Finally, Cole displayed some variation in expression as his sable brow furrowed. A befuddled glance was offered to her person. “Explain.”

“Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?” A nod. Cole knew exactly the type of comparison she was making. He was not blind to the similarities between their team and RWBY. 

“So, then… that is also why he chose to provide myself and my team a seat in his inner circle?” Raven’s features held not alteration except for the slight curve at the end of the mother’s lips. She proceeded to renew her own cup, before expressing anything further.

_‘Cole… I did so to protect you. To trust you. I did not mea-…’_

“ _Enough!_ ” A metal fist struck the sensitive wood of the tabletop. Enough of a startling gesture to alert Vernal into the expanse with weapon poised upon the faunus. While not expecting Cole to shoot an icy glower in her direction, she snorted derisively. Raven, however, knew exactly whom he was speaking to. 

“It’s fine, Vernal. I can understand what he’s going through. He’s more like us than you realize.” The exchange caught the woman unaware, as she returned her expectant stare to the faunus. Her jaw that had been caught lagging in awe rightly shut, before she returned to her duties outside the tent.

“I’m like you?” She nodded in response, clearing her throat from the leftover dredges of tea leaves.“Yes, Cole. You are. You’re a survivor. Someone who has had almost all hope of life stripped away. Someone who has had so much taken from them, but still strives to accomplish their goals. You have darkness. But… that doesn’t always pertain to negativity.”

His fingers encircled the teacup; metal hugging flesh. This whilst his distraught stare into the murky liquid offered him no form of clarity. “I was born cursed. My mother and father already inheriting an unfair ending. My actions wronged them and their legacies in ways I could not imagine. In the end, my blind foolishness cost them their lives. And in punishment, was robbed of my arms.” 

Raven observed his gaze begin to wander through the drink in his hands. The spectacle felt almost comparable. This, until she mimicked him and cradled her own cup against her person. “Nicholas Lupine and Sheena Marigold… They were good people. Much too good for this world. The question here, however… is are you ready to finally live up to their legacy?”

_‘Cole! Wait!’_

The agitated growl arising from her companion alerted Raven to a sudden change in demeanor. No doubt Ozpin choosing to interject in their conversation.

 _‘Please. You must listen. It’s much too important to pass up an-…’_  

“I don’t have to listen to anything you say! How do I even know you’re telling the truth?” The inquiry struck Ozpin in a manner crueler than he had imagined it would have. Yet, the headmaster pressed on.

_‘It is not on this conversation. But, you must listen. I sense something coming. Something recognizable. And it has just arrived in the encampment!’_

The warnings were left to thought, as Vernal suddenly parted one of the tents flaps. Her arrival was unannounced unlike previous occurrences and that troubled Cole too much. Her demeanor was distinctly worrisome and enough for Raven to rise from her seated position. An action Cole soon mimicked. “Salem’s found us.”

Raven’s eyes momentarily widen but return to their typical uncaring demeanor soon thereafter. “Salem… okay.”

“Four of her followers are waiting to speak with you.”

Cole took notice of how the woman’s shoulders instinctively squared before rising in falling in silent trepidation. She _was_ nervous. 

“Right. We planned for this… Bring me my helmet.” Vernal vanished from their field of vision faster than Cole could have imagined. Thus, leaving him to glance about erratically. Refocusing his attention upon the avian huntress, he bit back mention of how unsettled she appeared.

“I will go out with you.” While he did notice the brief glance in his direction as Raven was handed her iconic helm, she mentioned no quarrel with the idea. He would have to take that as a confirmation in his admittance.

No wonder Raven had insisted on the silly looking mask of hers, as he was temporarily blinded from the sudden spot of sunlight. His artificial appendage did its best to shield him from the glaring afternoon light. As, for when he lowered his arm, the sight of who stood before him could have been equally blinding.

Cole’s jaw remained unhinged, whilst it felt like his chest would cave in at any given time. She…

She was here.

Alive.

She was staring past any obstacle in the camp towards him.

He recognized the swirl of emotions that bubbled to the surface. Possibly mirroring them from their perspective. Disbelief. Uncertainty. Frustration. The two of them exchanged a variety of reactions as the others settled themselves to speak.

Cole recognized them all sides one. Cinder’s disciple’s; Emerald and Mercury. Or how she introduced them to Raven. The mysterious man siding the false maiden was aptly titled an ‘Arthur Watts.’

 _‘Watts… Watts… why does that sound familiar…’_ Deeming the matter unimportant for the present time, Cole watched in relative awe as Raven spoke her way in circles around the group of newcomers. It was entertaining to see her strike nerves within them.

“And what of you… _Cole_?” Her oppressive tone jerked the faunus from his thoughts. He swallowed, dreading the sound of her voice. The sight of her lips parting with every verse. Her single amber-colored eye already perusing him, even as she finished her question. “It’s… so _exhilarating_ to see you alive.” 

Raven took specific notice of the change in behavior. Her expression remained impassive, but she had surely noticed the alter in conduct. Reasoning it had some part in effect of his relation to the specific Fall Maiden.

“You’ll be disappointed that I don’t share your deplorable excitements. You were too late to find yourself here, Cinder. What do you want of Raven?” He could feel the avian huntress’s critical gaze upon him, yet he strove onward. He had to. It took all the focus he could muster to keep himself from relenting to his instinctual reactions.

That certainly did not sit well with the maiden. “Right… What we require is not of your concern. Our business resides in a Miss Branwen. Now… run along, _little wolf_." 

He snarled at the jabbing nickname she had parted onto him, daring to take a step forward. This, if not for the sudden hand gripped at his chest.

Raven.

Her gaze held one rule. Behave. More of a threat to simmer down than anything, she subdued the pleading expression he held. The unexpectedly persuasive palm was lifted before taking the conversations next point for her own. 

“I am afraid we don’t have what you seek _, Fall Maiden._ Take your children and allies out of my encampment if all you seek is vexing my companions.” The sentence did not settle well in Cinder’s mind, as she held up her hand out towards the two of them.

A single burning orb coalesced between her fingers, while her eye became encircled by a fiery glow. The sign of a Maiden actuating their innate abilities. “I am afraid the only reason we arrived in this pitiful excuse of a encampment is you have something our master wants. And if I am wrong on these assumptions…” 

“Vernal!”

As if on cue, the woman in question stepped out from Raven’s tent. Her gaze was passive and held no form of emotion to show for what she was witnessing.

“So, this is the long-lost Spring Maiden… _Prove_ it.” Of course. The Spring Maiden. Cole could have slapped his palm against his forehead in exasperation. It was why he and Yang had journeyed to her mother’s location in the first place. He marveled for a moment in the sight of witnessing not one, but two maidens in one place.

Raven and Vernal shared a glance with one another; concluding with the former nodding. A silent exchange between them to initiate whatever was to come. The Spring Maiden exhaled a held in expiration, before shutting her eyes. Cole watched in awe as her hands rose out before her and the winds about the camp began to hasten. His jaw hung loosely as he glanced about in wonder. The unblemished sky altered to a bleaker grey as clouds concealed its face. Many of the gathered party rose their hands in an effort to shield themselves from the bustling leaves and dirt that amassed within the forthcoming tempest.

But, as quickly as the storm had grown, as did it dissipate. Vernal sank her hands just as the clouds began to part ways and the sky to shine once more.

Cole could not rid the unnerving sensation he had developed. Not from the sheer and raw strength, he witnessed from a Maiden’s abilities, but the reaction it had garnered. Cinder, of all, remained with a delighted grin. The likes of which did not sit well with any of the trio standing before her.

“Vernal has done well under my guidance. I'd take that into consideration before you try anything.” The declaration held enough of a threat than necessary, but Cole deemed the avian huntress being cautious.

A hand waved in a dismissive manner, Cinder taking a thoughtless step towards them. “Raven, I won't underestimate you, so please don't insult my intelligence. There is a slim chance you and your Maiden could escape today, but if you know our master as well as you claim to, then you know you could never truly escape her. But we come bearing an olive branch." 

Cole’s brow furrowed as sable hairs shifted about his face. He did not like this. An intuitive hand refocused in partially shielding Vernal from the crowd before him. He was sure the Cinder and Watts observed his behavior, as Vernal eyed him in bewilderment. 

Raven, however, remained inexpressive even as Watts sauntered towards her. “The Maidens are merely a means to an end. Salem's true desires are the Relics locked inside the Huntsman Academies. Come with us. Allow Vernal here to unlock the Relic of Knowledge, and all previous acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven.”

Once he had rejoined his group of miscreants, Cole witnessed the change in demeanor Raven held. He could not believe the sight of the woman actually pondering the possibilities of their offer. “You talk as if walking straight into Haven will be easy.” 

Cole felt his shoulders begin to relax. She was right. Haven was extremely defended and fortified being that of a huntsman academy. They were surely bluffing.

He felt Cinder’s inspective gaze upon him. Perhaps judging if what she was about to speak of worthy for his ears. When they had truly locked eyes, he felt his blood run cold. Vernal took careful notice of this change in stature, shifting her attention to the faunus beside her. Cinder had smiled the moment the two of their amber pairs met.

“That's because it _will_ be. Headmaster Lionheart is loyal to Salem. And now, all we need is the key to the vault.” The lyrics left her lips faster than Cole could appropriately react to them. His stare lingered upon the dirt clearing before him, rather than any of those gathered. His chest blackened with unbearable heat. One he could not dream of dampening. “You're not the only one to turn your back against Oz, Raven.”

_‘No… not, Leo…’_

Even Cole could not deter the headmaster as the both of them were forced upon the realization that one of the man’s closest allies had deceived him. _‘I… I don’t believe it. There must be some mistake, I…’_

Cole overheard no more words from the Beacon headmaster. Rather, it was Raven that resumed the conversation at hand. Her fingers precariously clasped the hilt of her blade. “I'm not helping Salem, I'm not helping Oz! I don't want a part in any of this!”

“That ship sailed when you chose to harbor a Maiden. But if you come with us to Haven, we'll leave you, your tribe, and your little secret to live out the rest of your lives squabbling in the wilderness. We just... need... the Relic.” The moment she took any sign of a step towards Raven, Cole mimicked the avian huntress’s move to lower into a more readying combative stance. This was beginning to appear more hazardous than previously anticipated. 

“I… I need time to think this over.”

“You don't have time. In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang. You're going to choose now.” Watts was on the offensive, taking a challenging step forward. Yet, that was not what worried Cole.

 _‘The destruction of Haven? No… this is… Gods, we must get there immediately…’_ For once in what seemed like an eternity, Cole nodded in agreement to the man’s urging proclamations. For now, though, they would remain.

“Backed me into a corner, huh?” Raven was quite on guard now, as he stance spoke that of a woman ready to do combat. The four newcomers did nothing to deter her from said response. Rather, it seemed to entertain Cinder all the more.

Speaking of which… _“_ So, are you with us, or against us?”

Cole discerned Cinder could comprehend his frantic glance to the avian huntress. This proved whether or not he could trust her. Whether this stay in the encampment was truly worth wasting his time. After what seemed like an eternity, Raven relinquished her grip from her hilt. Her iconic mask was removed to show the pensive expression she held.

Cole had not appeared to comprehend the fact until this moment. But, he began to recognize the features of Yang he had grown to love. How similar she was to her mother, even with her perpetual resentment. He could not help himself to stare.

“Agreements like these are built on trust. And forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. You're going to need to give me more.” A wave of relief washed over the faunus as Raven spoke of something he could agree with. It alleviated his concentration and permitted his shoulders to begin to settle.

“I want my brother dead.” 

And… then it was gone.

Even amongst the gathered newcomers, his astonishment was shared. While Cinder did recover in a much quicker manner than they did, it was reacted to all the same. “Qrow?”

“That's right. He knows I have Spring. And if I help you get your Relic, he's going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants. If Leo really is loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we take him down, you get your Relic, and we all leave happy.”

Cole was still recovering from the blow of overhearing Raven speak of terminating her brother’s life. The realization had not yet dawned on him. It was not until Watts spoke up to deter both women from their agreement, did Cole finally wake from his daze.

“Alright ladies, let's pause for a moment. We have one objective - retrieving the Relic of Knowledge. Now Qrow Branwen may be on our list of individuals we would very much like dead, but he's not going to go down without a fight, and he's not going to fight  _quietly_. Our advantage here is just as you said - we walk straight into Haven, no resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your brother throws that all out the window.”

He was right. It would be a rather loud session between Qrow and the lot of them. Someone would overhear. Whether it be the students, faculty or authorities.

 _‘Cole… we must be on guard now. I understand your trust in Raven. But, if this is whom she is allying with… I fear our stay may be shorter than expected.’_  

“No…” He muttered to himself, away from the crowd’s disconcerting eyes. Ozpin brought an excellent point. Even with what Raven had told him, he did not know for sure he could trust the woman. “…I agree. Keep an eye on my backside. I’d rather not have a knife in it.” 

_‘Mm. We must check up on Miss Xiao Long. No doubt she is awake by now. Or at least stable enough to transport.’_

His head rose and fell steadily in agreement, careful not to alarm the crowd of him speaking to another. Once he had realigned himself with the conversation, Cinder began to explain their plan in motion.

“Then we wait until the full moon. Leo invites Qrow and his little fighters to Haven the same night Hazel and Adam arrive with the White Fang. As soon as the battle is won, the White Fang demolishes Haven, and any evidence we may have left behind is lost along with the school.” 

Memories of their fight flashed to life, as Cole kept his inspecting gaze atop the Fall Maiden. “…except, that would have gone perfectly, if not for a certain interruption.” Her pointed remark, and therefore all of their attention, was directed at himself. He straightened, glancing between all persons. He swallowed the lump in his throat, edging for the technological humming in his arms to wake. 

“Your fight with Hazel left him… less than appealing. He certainly feels a rather grim hatred for you now. Not just with his useless hatred of Ozpin… That new jaw was quite difficult to manufacture...” The faunus tensed under her watchful eye, taking note of how she seemed to toy with him. Even before her subjects.

“He initiated the fight. I merely defended myself from a man blinded by vengeance.” She turned an uncaring hand over, dismissing the topic entirely. Thus further infuriating him.

“If I do this. Salem leaves my people alone. For good.” Raven was adamant it seemed in hastening the conversation the she had conveyed. Cinder, having already taken the journey towards them, offered out her hand in approval.

“You have yourself a deal.”

Or else she would have. If not for the abrupt motion of her comrade. Watts had chosen to take hold of the Fall Maiden’s wrist. An action Cole did not dare perform. _‘What a brave soul…’_

“Wait…” He began, narrowing his ivy-colored stare at her. “Don't think I don't see what you're after. If this falls to pieces over your grudge with a  _child_ , I will not be taking the blame.”

 _‘Child? Does he mean… Ruby?’_ As if on command, Cole felt the other body within him begin to feel quite uneasy. This being an emotion the two of them equally displayed.

_'This is quite unsettling, Cole. If she has her eyes not only upon you but Ruby as well…’_

“Matters for later…” Cole murmured to the other entity, before dismissing Vernal’s suspicious gaze. It appeared talking to oneself was not looked at as the norm in a village of maidens and shapeshifting huntresses. He would have to jot that down somewhere.

Cinder would be quick to rid the man of her person. With what seemed to be manipulation of the body in terms of scorching Watts’s palm. One he did not take so gracefully as his hand swatted away the lingering pain.

The exchange between the two was all but ignored by Cole as he and Ozpin spoke. The faunus did, however, observe her and Raven begin to converge. The avian huntress stood rigid for a moment. One Cole took particular notice in.

_‘It appears there is more to this bargain than we thought.’_

Raven’s spiteful gaze glared at the fingers outstretched to her, believed to be out of disgust. Still, in time, she relented to offering out her own. The shake of them was nothing less than forced. No matter. Their pact had been sealed.

The satisfied curve of Cinder’s lips sent shivers through the faunus’s spine. No doubt the lot had an alternative plan of action if the original was to go south. It was a risk. Stealing a glance at Raven only strengthened this feeling of anxiety. Her blood-colored orbs were cast away in, what was no doubt, uncertainty.

Yet, Raven took it anyway. Her decision did not make any manner of sense, as her main objective was steering clear of Salem. Perhaps she thought this would win her freedom from the maddening woman. No doubt those beliefs would be proven unsound.

As the four turned to make their leave of the camp, Cinder hesitated in her step just enough for Cole to notice. The motion was swift, but precise in meaning. There was no vocal conversation, but the glance she offered out disquieted him.

Why would she do that? For what reason did she have? To mock him? No. The gesture felt true.

“You looked as if you’d seen a ghost the entire time they were here…” Raven’s chords tore him from the pastime experience. Eyes casting down in what she confirmed to be shame. 

“Cinder… she and I. In the past. We were…”

“ _You_ were with _her_? Hm, now I see what causes your little tense-ups. What? Did something happen to ruin it? She show off a bit too much of that arrogance she has now? Or was it-…?”

“Will you shut _up_!”The alarmed break of character alerted both Raven and her Spring Maiden. Reactionary, but not one for shouting upon matters. Neither of whom chose to speak more of the matter, as she turned on her heel towards her tent. Vernal close behind.

Metallic shoulders rose and fell in an exhausted sigh, casting one final glance towards the quartet of retreating figures. He had to know. He had find out why Cinder had formed a match of eyes with him. 

_‘Cole, I strongly voice against this… But, I know you will go looking anyway. Please, be careful.’_

“It won’t be like last time. Just a talk. Nothing more.”

He perceived up the quieted sounds of an exhale within his mind, followed by the headmaster once more. _‘Very well. Let us go. I cannot deny my own intrigue in your past.’_

“It will be fine. I don’t think tha-…”

_‘What? What is it?’_

“It cannot be…” Footfall shortly ensued, as Cole tore through collapsed tents and other wood and metal scattered about. There she was. Stained and bruised from what Cole could identify, but she was animated. Within the cage that rivaled the size of Hazel during their bout, Weiss Schnee rested vulnerable. Defenseless. Unlike anything, he had ever observed her as.

“Weiss!”

Her snow-white tresses perked aloft as her desperate glimpses ultimately landed upon the faunus. The apprehensive strain on her face soon departed and traded with delight and reprieve. Water began to tear in her eyes at the relief that sparked. Her dirtied fingers clutched at the steel bars dividing the two, gazing up into his amber stare as he approached.

“Hold on… I’ll get you out.” She did as instructed and took a pace away in preparation. The steel pieces were insignificant in comparison to how Cole rent them from each other. In a rather gentlemanly fashion, the Atlas native outstretched a hand out to her. One she would readily take up and step from her previous confinement. 

“Cole, I…” She had no moment to conclude the statement as she was taken up into her companion’s arms. What with their height disparity, Cole determined in the undertaking himself to one knee before bringing the Schnee heiress against himself. At first, she held no true reaction to the exchange of affection. Artificial digits clutched into the material of her gown, soothing whatever anxiousness there was to be. After the elation, she relented in leaning her head atop his own and returning the gesture. It felt unreal to clutch her after so long. One Cole deplorably elected to disperse from, only for him to gaze up at her admiringly. “I cannot believe it… To see you _here_ of all places.”

Once Cole had lastly reared to his full height, Weiss had an opportunity to express herself. Whether he would encircle her again and interrupt her, was uncertain. “It’s a… long story. I was on an airship and we were ambushed by Grimm. Last I know, these _people_ found me amidst the wreckage of the ship.”

An artificial hand fastened atop her shoulder in a reassuring manner. “Well, don’t worry. I will _not_ let them take you again.”

The gesture seemed to have succeeded, as Weiss’s lips curved adoringly. Once the two had properly introduced themselves, Cole had led the heiress into the infirmary area of the camp. An abridged tale of what had occurred post Beacon’s destruction was voiced, and one Weiss vehemently took great displeasure in. She regarded he and Yang’s mission as discomforting. Labeling their journey as an appalling venture.

With their arrival, Weiss shouldered Cole as the two witnessed Yang’s wakening. The faunus was at his knees beside her in an instant, clutching her hand as if a lifeline. The way he felt her heartbeat through the skin allowed his stress to ease. Her eyelids fluttering forth and exposing the lavender color he had fallen for.

Powerless to disrupt his own hold, Cole relented in pressing his forehead to the back of her palm. To take in the steady beat of her heart. The way she began to voice herself.

“Cole… Weiss?" 

Shadowing his lips pressing against the same spot, he took his chance in meeting her gaze in full force. The effort brought to tears. A feat causing both of the women beside him to fret. “I can’t voice how happy I am. To see you here. Alive. To _feel_ you.”

“Cole… please. Don’t cry. We’re all here now. Actually… I’ve been meaning to ask… where are we?” A multitude of expressions ensued, as Cole rolled his jaw in a pensive manner at the posed question.

“We are… in Raven’s ca-…”

“Ah, there you are. And with my prisoner.” The trio relocated their courtesy upon the abrupt stranger. The very same, being the exact tribe leader the group were speaking of. Raven’s attention lingered upon her daughter for an instant. Something Cole took a specific notice in. With the very thought dissipating, Cole rose from his sanctuary and relocated to the Branwen sibling. It would appear the two understood each other, as Raven’s head rose and fell only for the faunus to see. 

“Go…” She urged him. “…I’ll fill them in. And don’t worry. Nothing will happen to your other girlfriend.” Choosing to ignore her preceding statement, Cole hurried from the medical tent. Yang’s cries of displeasure were strained to go unheard of.

He had to go. No matter how much his body urged him not to. 

The emptiness he felt. He believed it would only be quelled if he completed the task his mind had set him out to do. His heart urged him to go back. To return to the woman who loved him. To his friends.

The path he had chosen for himself. There was no true noble ending to it. Mother nature herself seemed to be in grief in the faunus’s decisions as rainfall began to stem. His footfall met muddied earth as the stricken clearing was thoroughly saturated. Sable locks glazed the tips of his forehead as they were soon dampened in the sky’s tears. 

 

He would catch them.

 

He would catch her.

* * *

Cinder has seen better days. While their plan in bringing Raven into their fold had ultimately failed, their secondary route had found merit. The tribe leader would present them the gamble they needed in ridding themselves of undesirable pest. 

Now, time would only tell of how their route would convey. And yet, Cinder’s eyes did not raise to the sky. Rather, they remained at the ground. Or more specifically, the muddied grasses of the clearing several miles from Raven’s camp.  
  
They neared the airship; having exploited it in their journey. The Fall Maiden’s attention swiveled to the route they had come. Lips curved in a welling sense of bliss at the thoughts that pervaded her mind. “Go on… without me. Wait by the ship.”

As if sensing her companion’s refusal in such a command, Cinder outstretched her hand behind her. The directed palm shone with a dominating fiery wake and further proved she would not be disobeyed. The dreadful trio could only resume their march without her. 

“You can come out now… We both know hiding won’t work.” Cole’s sodden shape materialized from the shadows of the towering oaks, meeting her blistering stare.

“You always were observant. Scrutinizing my every move. Arranging our futures the way _you_ wanted. But… you did not get the way you wanted. Did you?” Why he had come here, Cole could not say. More so, his chest ached with every moment he persisted nearby her. Something had pushed him to seek his former lover out. Something he could not label.

“Oh? Come to speak on our past. You always did seem to dwell on it to a detrimental extent. Are you… perhaps, here to _apologize_?”

She knew what she was doing. As did he. And yet, it still felt as if she had carved the verses into his skin. “I have nothing to apologize for. You… You were the one who’s path fell to darkness. The one who used me. I did… I did whatever I could to bring you back, but I knew from the start that you had gone down a path I could never retrieve you from.”

Her perfectly fined nails drew along her jaw, peering through the murky expanse the torrential rainfall provided. The single golden orb that shown to be ablaze held him at her mercy. “You can stop lying to me, Cole. And you can stop lying to yourself. We both know what happened that night you _abandoned_ me for the foolish reason you have provided. If I truly did mean so much to you…”

“…why did you not _save_ me?” Her tone held unquenching malice behind the counterfeit innocence she spoke in. It, however, accomplished its task in tearing at the faunus’s sentiments. "..save me like the other whores you have now."

_‘Cole… I know how much Cinder means to you. I do. But, you must focus on this. You’ll do exactly what she wan-…’_

“I don’t care…"

_'Wh-What...?'_

"I don’t care." His teeth grit in an infuriated manner of boiling anger. "I don’t _care_!" Malignant energy began to sprout from the faunus, like tendrils upon a malicious fiend. " **I DON'T CARE!** ” Almost hysterical in his definitive declaration, energy detonated from his person in a succession of wave-like exhales. It is what Ozpin dreaded. His semblance had soared to life.

Arms outspread, and spine arced with an earsplitting howl that undoubtedly echoed through the forested area. Amber discs charred with a white-hot ferocity. Pain, unlike anything he had ever dreamt or experience had come to pass. But, it felt so inviting. The sheer lull in expending all his anger in one foul swoop.

Yet, Cinder endured in an almost indifferent state. Almost appearing as if anticipating the faunus’s activation of his semblance. The fascination was clearly seen painting her expression at Cole’s shift in behavior. She always knew of the ability's her former lover held and they were something she was clearly invested in researching further. 

“Ah… yes. This is what I missed. How darkened your soul could be!” Fingers curled inward as she brought them to her chest, aching at the sheer intensity of the faunus’s exertion. “Yes, Cole! _More_! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!”

Peering down at his arms, the realization of his actions had conclusively perturbed the Atlesian. "No..." It was far too late for him to retreat now. He had triggered his semblance. He had played himself straight into her hands. Still, it was as he spoke. The frenzied energies persisted their pulsating rhythm and Cole was at long last ready to begin. Caught unaware of the faunus’s vault towards her, Cinder pirouetted away from his landing just instants from it.

The animalistic movements swiped at her retreating figure, slicing through the air in a hungering manner. When Cinder had deemed an appropriate amount of ‘fooling about’ had passed, flames began to lick at her grasp. Their texture against the raindrops molded a billowing smoke about her.

With a fiery edge within each hand, the Fall Maiden repaid in full force. Arcing backward to evade against a slice at his jugular, Cole scrambled to his right in an effort to further evade her. Fire scraped at the metallic surfaces, occasionally burning the unmarked skin beneath the cloth.

Electricity soon originated at his right arm, collapsing into his grip. Echoing his previous shriek, Cole propelled himself towards her once more. While Cinder did accomplish in narrowly eluding the glancing attack, it carried itself into the steeped earth. Sparks coursed outwards from him as rock and stone loosened and groaned. 

She just scarcely shirked her untimely end as Cole rent through the trunk of an aged oak. And just as the divided tree lay against the ground, another idea formed in the chaotic mind of the faunus.

Cinder resorted to mimicking Cole’s method of flight with her Maiden’s gift billowing from her fingertips. However, the faunus did not appear to be winded from their trivial bout, as Cinder would soon witness. The marvelous boon his semblance imparted brought him the strength to heave the rent sapling half from its resting place.

The fires elevating her into the air vanished for the woman to touch down in a no less graceful manner. The oak pitched towards her, soared overheard into the tops of its brethren. But, this was no true time to rest.

Quite unlike her typical method of fighting, Cinder removed the expanse between them in moments to barrel into her opponent. Air and spittle flung from Cole’s lips as they made contact with the wood surface at his backside. Blood would rapidly mix with the lot as he felt the bitter sting of invoked blades wound deep into his abdomen.

How they struggled with one another. And how they remembered their own pasts of just such occasions. Despite the rampant pain at his spine and pair of weapons suppressed into him, the rage-stricken faunus found the might to bury his knee into Cinder’s own solar plexus. One might have even seen the indentation at her spine from such an attack.

Oxygen escaped her lungs as the distress set into her. Cole, claiming the benefit of the condition, found acquisition in snatching her face into his much larger palm. His other, bridging its edge into her jugular. There would be some form of relief from Cinder, for Cole did not grasp her long.

As if weightless, the Fall Maiden was flung a few yards from his person. Her once brilliant red gown ruined with their muddied battleground as she lay gasping for air. Her windpipe, having previously healed from the battle at Beacon tower, now crumpled once again.

Clutching both knives still remaining in his stomach, Cole tore the two from himself in a bloodied fashion. The agony… it drove him into a frenzy. His amber took a more bloodied crimson in likeness to the wounds now spread about him. Crushing both in his grip with ease, he began his trudge towards her. Slow. Mediated. Like a predator stalking its prey.

Cinder felt no joy or deviate glee from her fight as she typically did. Inflicting pain onto her opponents in a way that brought everlasting ecstasy. But, this… this did not bring such a feeling. The sensation of powerlessness. Of subjection. Of weakness.

How she loathed it. Reviled it.

No. She did not revile the emotion alone. She detested the faunus that had brought her into such a state. How she felt so vulnerable before his approach. Nauseating was the only word to define it. And now, she was upon the receiving end of it. Her last visions would be of the faunus rearing his bladed fingertips at the ready. No doubt arranging to gouge out her skull.

Victory would have been his. Returning to Raven’s camp with the corpse of the Fall Maiden would have earned their side a fighting chance against Salem. Perhaps even turn the tide of the war.

There would be no victory.

Electricity surged through him at an alarming rate, unexpected in its source. The rampant energies froze him in place his muscle screamed out in relief. It was unfamiliar from his own that emanated from his arm. Managing only to sufficiently adjust his vision, Cole made out the minuscule piece of foreign technology protruding from just below his ribcage.

The electrical charge flared up once more, blinding him from Cinder’s current state. His deafening screams undeniably resounded through the forest. Collapsing to his knees first, Cole found no strength to even remain at such a state. Yet, still, he remained from the ground.

A soft gasp expended from the man just beyond his gaze. "How many volts... and you are still not finished. Hm. Interesting..." One final shock was made, causing his back to arc in an excruciating manner. His scream echoed through the clearing with the unrelenting rain still dampening his person. His cranium made landfall soon thereafter, permitting him the sight of a recognizable figure. 

The Arthur Watts he had encountered at the camp strode towards him without a concern in view. The umbrella held at his side shielded from the cascading rainfall that further soaked the faunus. Impassive in expression, he clicked his tongue in mild distaste. “Though what a shame you are…”

Powerless to maintain his eyes open any longer, Cole submitted himself to unconsciousness.


	14. Volume 2, Chapter 4

**Volume 2, Chapter 4; Purgatory**

* * *

_Emptiness. A void that could not filled. The expanse that spanned to an infinitesimal future. The depths of the faunus’s metaphysical self._

_These dream-like sessions revealed themselves many times before. Having originated during his incarceration in Atlas Military’s medical wing, following the loss of his arms._

_Most sequences were peaceful. Permitting the faunus to linger unhindered by outside sources and offer him the time necessary to think upon the events preceding._

_He thought back to his semblance. As if reactionary, the dream-space took upon a deem shade of crimson. Much was akin to the coloration of the energy emitted from him during the specified ability._

_He remembered the promise he had given his teammates. To Leona. And, of course, how he had failed to uphold said promise not once, but twice._

_Shame. Regret. Both melancholy in feeling as he remembered the destructive nature of his ability. What it had done to him. What he had become._

_An animal._

_Hell-bent on inflicting pain upon any figure unlucky enough to enter his peripheral. The beastly moniker he had painted for himself. It was exactly what she wanted from him._

_Her._

_The dreamscape hardened further as Cole felt the sudden sharpened sting he knew all too well. Peering down to the spoken source, he bore witness to the countless fiery blades protruding from his pectorals and abdomen._

_He was powerless to halt their advance. Yet, that was not all he was in store for. Materializing in the mists that clouded the dreamscape, Cinder’s figure appeared before him._

_She would rightly take hold of his chin and forehead, silent in her approach. Claw-like digits digging into flesh and searing the wounds closed around them. He could not scream. No processing his denial of the action._

_It felt so real. So lifelike. He could not tear his gaze from her._

_‘You are... mine.’ She whispered, tentatively leaning into him. He had no opportunity to fight her off. It felt as if his lips were burning. She had claimed her property._

* * *

He awoke in a rush with sweat still clinging at his skin. The bedsheets were just as saturated, indicating how the dreamscape had affected him on the outside world. Speaking of which...

“We really gotta stop meetin’ like this.”

The familiar voice of the camp medic filled his ears, faunus heritage perking up at the words. Passively shifting his touch to the skin where she had punctured his skin, Cole exhaled the held in sigh.

Taking notice of the significant other bodies within the tent; Yang and Weiss sided the medic whilst Raven glowered behind them. Said avian huntress was the first to break the silence.

“So, mind explaining yourself and how you got into _this_ mess?" 

He hastily averted his eyes, whether it was revulsion, shame in himself or a combination of both. “I went after them. That’s all. Foolish mistake.”

“Bullshit." 

Yang’s sudden outburst shook the faunus from his dredging nature. Mouth agape and eyes widened were what the blonde brawler was rewarded with. “You went there for a reason. I remember that look in your eyes. And I don’t forget your faces.” 

He swallowed, swiveling his head to the side once more. How could he explain it to her? Would she believe him? Would she accept him still?

_‘Take the chance, Cole. Don’t make my mistake.’_

His lips pursed at the headmaster’s words. There was no doubt the man was correct. Take the chance. “You have to promise me something, Yang...”

Despite the shakiness and hesitancy that was quite obvious in the faunus’s tone, she hastily nodded her head. “Anything.”

He felt his eyes begin to water as his vision clouded, swallowing the welling lump his throat. Why was this so hard to say? “Cinder and I... we…” His eyes shut out from the world, urging himself to continue. “…when I lived in Atlas. We were together. I… loved her…”

The words dripped from his lips like venom; almost too toxic to utter. “…she went down a dark path. I could not bear to see that happen, so… I fled. I believe she still holds me responsible for doing so. She has… done so much wrong. And I could have stopped her. But…”

He had done it. The weight that slumbered upon his shoulders seemed to dissipate, yet there was one last thing he needed to confirm. If the new love he had found would depart.

His chest tightened at the sight of Yang mulling the information together, glancing away for a moment only to return it to him once more. Had he failed? 

Cole lowered his head back for his gaze to reside at his open palms. Their journey would be even more perilous now with this information. How would he explain this? Would Yang abandon the cause? Would she abandon him?

He would have his answer. Not in words. But, in the form of the blonde brawler encircling his arms about his head. Cradling him at her chest in a loving embrace. He could only widen his eyes in whatever stupefied demeanor he currently held. “You idiot. Can’t get rid of me that easy. So, what? You dated some crazy fire chick? Well… now you’ve got another crazy fire chick.” 

She would feel his metal arms mimic the action and link about her as best he could. Vision darkening as fresh tears threatened to surface, while his lips quivered in whatever form of happiness that now flooded him. “I... Thank... Thank you, Yang… thank you…”

As if a mother soothing her juvenile, Yang held the faunus close as the pent-up emotions began to bubble forth and erupt. Her expression was soft and filled with warmth that drew her companion into her. 

All the while, the blonde’s mother resided in the background of the scene. Her face held a certain wanting at the sight of her own so lovingly embracing another. Something plucked at her chest, causing her to unconsciously rub the spot from herself.

Once he and Yang had properly removed themselves from each other, it gave Cole a chance to rise from the mattress. Bare feet padded against the soft mesh of the floor while life seemed to flow once again in his limbs. They did not have much time. 

“Cole. There’s... one thing I need to inform you of.” Turning on his heel to the Branwen sibling, she had returned to her usual stoic demeanor.

“That semblance of yours. My brother told me about its abilities. _And_ it’s risks.” She noticed the slight tense in his figure, further confirming her suspicions. “...you can’t be using it anymore. Do you understand? It’s killing you, Cole. I'm sure you've heard this before."

All eyes were upon the faunus now, as the statement uttered was fairly well known to himself, but not the others. Weiss stood in mild shock with hand meekly held at her lips. Yang, on the other hand, exhibited a determined fortitude Cole had not yet witnessed in the blonde. “He doesn’t need it.”

 Now the room’s attention was on her, as she stood with a rather pleased grin. “Cole’s strong enough. He just doesn’t believe in himself much. That can change. Now that we’re gonna be together again, we can count on each other.”

All the faunus could do, was nod in agreement as he brought his hand to clasp his companion’s shoulder. “I won’t use that semblance again. I can’t. But, I do have a question for you, Raven. Now that you have seen what we are up against and who we have here. Where will you go? Will you help us? Or run?” 

The Branwen sibling stiffened under the bombardment of questions, idly setting her hand atop the hilt of her blade. With her back now in the direction of him, she chose to answer. “I go where my tribe needs me. Salem is a lost cause. I’ve been down this road before. There’s no point in going after and making the inevitable quicker. If you do plan on going after Salem, how do you plan on fighting her? If at all.” 

“You don’t know tha-!” Her daughter’s outburst was swiftly silenced as she felt the metal grip of her partner at her shoulder. His expression spoke for him. Something the blonde brawler smoothly went along with.

“The world must be united if we are to win. That includes you, Raven. We will bring her down together.”

While not the same reaction she had gotten out of her daughter, Raven directed a challenging black look towards him. It was now or never. “It won’t be enough. We’ll lose…” The two words she uttered could be felt more than just. He discerned the desperation in her tone. The racking amounts of guilt that seemed to almost swallow her whole. 

He recognized what she was doing. Even if it meant the death of her family. Her tribe.

She was right. They _were_ strikingly similar to each other. He, Qrow and Raven. Cole, however, remained steadfast in his directive. “Then… Then we’ll do that together too."

* * *

“Are you sure you are not coming with us?”

The wolf faunus peered back at the woman that gifted him asylum not once, but twice. The lingering feeling of distress welled in his throat as their eyes met. Yang and Weiss chose to reside atop Bumblebee until he and the former’s mother were finished. Paining him further was that the blonde chose to not utter any form of farewell or proclamation at all for that matter.

Perhaps the two required time. Much more time than what could be offered. 

Yang and Weiss had already been filled in with the intelligence Raven had spoken to Cole about. Both of which exuberating a passionate display of emotions. Most notably within the Branwen daughter. Yang had been the first to adamantly defend those she had known for much longer than her own maternal guardian.

Weiss, on the other hand, exhibited a limited range of reactions. Her expression held that of curiousness and astonishment. Hiding a sense of skepticism and suspicion that Cole could quite easily pick up on. 

Cole was one to keep quiet in these exchanges. He and Ozpin explaining the merits of his swear of oath to not utilizing the accursed semblance. While the two were still not as close as they had been at the tower, it was enough.

Nonetheless, Raven regarded Cole with a faint, but prominent sign of respect. One, he could easily disconcert was a rare bequest to any she encountered. The shake of her midnight locks gave him all the answer he needed. “My tribe needs me here. Perhaps one day. But, you’ll be relieved to know that I won’t be allying myself with Salem. I never intended to.”

There was a pregnant pause between the two warriors. This lasted until she broke the silence short yet again. “No… I don’t want him dead. Qrow can live. You can stop staring at me.”

Cole audibly sighed, allowing his shoulders to finally decompress and relax. A swift roll of her crimson orbs signified the more serious side to the avian huntress had departed. The two of them were more alike than Cole had realized. He, Qrow and Raven were all strictly similar to one another.

With those thoughts aside, Cole outstretched his out to the tribe leader. This, paired with an earnest curve of his lips seemed to win her over. As she did not seem to be keen on returning the favor. The Wolf and Raven shook at the late morning.

As Cole returned to the duo awaiting him at the irksome-looking portal, Raven cleared her throat for the faunus’s attention once more. Swiveling his head about to her, the Atlesian and Branwen sibling exchanged one more hushed bow to one another. 

The likes of which signaled their leave.

* * *

The other Branwen sibling resided just outside the city limits of most of the city shops. His findings had ended him with nothing. The dead numbered in more than just a single digit. The trail towards finding some sort of assistance against Salem was dwindling.

Yet, the numbers simply did not add up. “This isn’t right. I get one or two of them. But, all of them?”

Shoulders rose and fell in a fatiguing movement, whilst the Signal professor favored the adjacent ledge his expended physique could acquire. A thoughtful stare was cast out His mind wandered the other possibilities. Selling out the huntsman perhaps? But, from who?

Soon, attention meandered from not just the silvery flask seized in his grip. The familiar sound of a certain semblance and the portal that followed alerted him. A tightness in his neck ensued as he investigated the source. “Raven?”

He would find no sign of his elder sibling, but an unlikely trio that he had not seen in quite a time. Cole’s faunus ears perked at the sound of the guardian’s voice, meeting his gaze after a few moments of glancing about aimlessly.

“Qrow…” The triad paced from the portal enough for it to dissipate behind them, leading to the faunus to step forth with a smile from ear to ear. The man stiffened almost immediately, unbelieving what he was truly witnessing. 

“You’re… back. All of you.”

“That we are. It is time we meet everyone. After so long.”

Leading them to the hostel the company had chosen to lodge within, Cole bore witness to the status of the city. Something was not right. Yet, no matter how he came to reason out the method for such madness, he could find no answer. The stagnant chill in the air. The almost deafening silence. He and Qrow would require a talk once the lot had settled. 

And settle they did, as once the doors to the stated room had parted, their first encounter was with none other than the crimsonette herself. Ruby. Her attention altered to that of their guests, inhaling a quiet gasp as she did so. The tray she had been carrying shattered as it made an impact with the floor.

Disbelief. It was the emotion the scythe-wielder was feeling as she stared into the eyes of not only her elder sibling but her teammate and friend. With no room for hesitancy, Yang took the first steps forward.

“Y-You’re back… Ruby’s voice began to crack under the swelling core of emotions bubbling forth. “…I didn’t think… maybe you…” Her fretting was quieted as Yang encircled her into her arms. The sight brought a sense of warmth to him; Cole remaining by Weiss’s side as the two awaited the reunion.

Others began to enter the den, no doubt from the sound of shattered glass. Ren, Nora, and Jaune. All safe. Relieved, the group remained just out of reach in a move of respect for the newcomers.

Their interval would be short-lived, however, as the two parted fairly quickly. The heiress was being welcomed with open arms by the two of them. With an obvious eagerness, she joined them without delay.

Both Cole and Qrow observed on in delight as the company congregated with one another in the route of the kitchen. No doubt Ruby and the others were preparing some form of meal for the evening. “We really are here… are we not?”

The faunus accepted a leisurely, yet assured nod from the elder huntsman. Thankful that Ruby had not spilled all the mugs of the caffeinated beverage she was holding earlier, the two slumped against a distinctive seat.

“You’ve been gone a long time, Cole. Lot has happened. Not a lot of good.” He watched the old crow exhale into the seat, perturbed by his own words no doubt.

“I might as well start… After our tracks ran cold finding Raven, I decided on searching for Sienna Kahn…”

“The White Fang Leader?!” Qrow was up rigid in his seat at the news yet allowed the faunus to continue nonetheless.

“Yes. Yang and I came to her on the idea that she was being manipulated. And it turns out, we were right. Adam is using the Fang for his own volition. It is a long shot, but I suspect he might be associated with Salem. _He_ was the one that went after me in the forest that night. _He_ was the one that went without Sienna’s orders.”

Cole watched as the information began to process in the Signal professor’s mind, nodding as he did so. Metal fingers drummed along the surface of the Headmaster’s cane that now resided at his lap. “So, that kid’s the only issue here. You seem to have some good luck pissin’ off a bunch of people." 

His companion stifled a laugh, taking a sip from the mud-colored liquid. The sensation warmed him. A feeling of release that they had arrived at their destination.

“However, when we departed we were ambushed. Hazel Rainart. He claimed he knew Ozpin, and that he had been wronged for doing so. His sister… saidshe died because of Ozpin. Regardless, we fought, and he nearly killed Yang… I… I lost control. Hazel escaped, but was wounded.”

He observed Qrow transpire through a multitude of emotions as the conversation prolonged itself. Unease. Panic. Remorse. He no doubt blamed himself for the harm that came upon him and his niece.

“So, what next? Suppose you didn’t just walk the rest to Mistral.”

That certainly earned him a positive reaction from the two, leading to Cole beginning once more. “We were found by Raven. How I don’t know exactly. But, we were accepted into it. We found Weiss there as well. And don’t ask me how, because I don’t know myself. From there, it gets quite distressing. Salem’s forces had found us and attempted to bargain with your sister…”

A breath was taken as the Atlesian awaited his companion to catch up with the conversation. When he considered the instant had passed, he resumed.

“…she didn’t. She put on act to make them believe she would, but there was no chance. Her tribe would move on the very same night and our chances of finding them again are slim to none. Following that, she brought us to you.” 

Relief soon washed over the avian huntsman as he relinquished into the recliner as their conversation met its completion. “So… you find Spring?”

“That we did. But, I don’t think she will be arriving any time soon to assist us. She still does not want a part in this. With any luck, some of my words may have sparked a difference in that opinion.” 

Another exhaustive and prolonged sigh escaped from the man’s lips as he hung his head over the backrest of the recliner. “This isn’t goin’ as well as I’d planned.” 

“Well, why don’t you fill me in on what happened on your end.” 

Once suitably slouched forward in his armchair, Qrow permitted his hand to course through his sable locks. He appeared more dilapidated than he characteristically did. Something Cole did not care to take lightly. “Trek went fine. Kids took care of some Grimm. Somethin’ cross between an imp and a nuckelavee. Would’ve helped, if it weren’t for the poison…”

Cole’s brow furrowed in mild confusion. “Poison?”

“Looks like Salem managed to find us both. Some assassin was comin’ after Ruby. Targettin’ her specifically. Didn’t give much of a reason, before he and I duked it out. Caught me off guard he was a scorpion faunus. Got me in the ribs good.”

“Scorpion?” The faunus’s attention wandered at the possibilities of more than one assassin beginning to seek out the company. The path through normal means would be out of the question now. “We are running out of time, Qrow… Did you get anything with the Headmaster here at Haven?” 

“About that…”

Their conversation was put on halt as the remainder of the company entered the den, leaving the two in silence. Qrow, desiring to stand at this period, proposed the sofa to both Weiss and Yang. Ruby, Jaune, and Nora shared the other with Ren choosing his own chair to reside in. Cole would be the last to elevate himself from his seat, looking to all the hopeful expressions.

_‘If I could… I wish for myself to be the one to inform Miss Schnee. I believe it only right as I am the one that began this journey in the first place.’_

“Take it away, Ozpin…” The accustomed sensation of feeling himself wrenched away from his original position came to, as his other half now held the reigns. The sudden change in persona did not go without a series of gasps. Though, in time, Ozpin was able to properly enlighten the group on the happenings of Salem and what had occurred on both their journeys. 

The company was quiet. Too quiet for either Cole, Ozpin _or_ Qrow to be comfortable with. Eyes had wandered away from their original directives and none of the students appeared ready to speak up. Weiss, on the other hand, would be the first to speak once the pregnant pause had properly engulfed the room. “So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem. It’s all true?”

Qrow would be the one to confirm the heiress’s unease, followed by Ozpin remarking on the subject. His head perked in the direction of the blonde beside her. “Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you? Similar to what we spoke of when at your father’s home?”

He would not receive an answer, however, instead being responded to by the same Schnee daughter. “For the most part…” Yang persisted with arms crossed over her chest, and attention most likely in any place but the headmaster. 

“You forgot something. You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother.” The comment came unannounced, as Ozpin blinked owlishly and the remainder of the company to dwell anxiously.

Cole could feel the distaste dripping from his lover’s lips, grinding his teeth as he watched on behind Ozpin’s handling. Jaune, strangely, leaned forwards atop his knees to peer at Ozpin inquisitively. “What is she talking about?”

Thankful to his uncle-figure for relieving some of the tension in the room by characteristically exhaling an _‘Oh, great’_ , Ozpin initiated his retort.

“Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal.” While the headmaster did speak with an earnest sense of sincerity, it went upon deaf ears. 

But Cole felt his other half began to exhale achingly. The sudden request for more information about himself seemed to draw upon his very strength. Or at least that is what it felt as if the action was doing. Having to understand the emotions of another whilst floating aimlessly in one’s head was difficult enough.

“My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain... "magical" power.” Choosing to stand from his seat, Ozpin chose his path to remain beside Qrow. “Using this power, I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to "see" more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I... well... gave them the ability to turn into birds." 

The idea was almost laughable, as Ozpin was to form a few bits of chuckling thereafter. “Rather ridiculous-sounding out loud, isn’t it?”

_‘You have to be jesting. You bestowed the ability to transform into birds by the two students named after the animal… you truly are an odd old man.’_

Choosing to ignore the internal berating of his mental companion, Ozpin stole a glance from the very same student. Ruby looked to him in an effort for clarity on the subject. “Uncle?” 

Ren, on the other hand, was in mild disbelief. “You turned them… into birds.”

Followed by Nora who readily followed in the same suspicion her partner had. “Alright, now you’re just messing with us.”

Jaune showed an almost distasteful ire towards the idea of such, crossing his arms over his chest in the process. “What else is new?” This near revulsion towards Ozpin displayed by the Arc offspring was unlike his typical demeanor. Cole knew that much. He observed the unspoken aversion displayed by him.

 _‘_ _Where did that come from?’_  

Weiss would be the one to rescue them from the brimming pit of doubt, as the girl remained strangely docile. “He’s telling the truth. We saw it. Yang's mom... changed, right in front of us.” 

Yang appeared to be reaching her endpoint in terms of patience on the subject matter, rising from her seat in a fervor of rage. “Why would you do something like that? I mean, what is wrong with you?”

“Yang, that’s enough…!” Qrow was swift to dissuade her from ongoing any further though, as he stamped his foot against the hardwood. Signaling an end to the girl’s reply. “…we made a choice. We wanted this.” 

Just as Yang seemed to relent upon pressuring the headmaster any further, the very same looked to Qrow for permission. “May I?” Welcoming a nod in consent, he commenced. “Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear.” 

_‘So, that is why you were so keen to bid yourself and merge with me… you were running short. You needed someone…’_

Ruby’s curiosity appeared to get the better of her, as she perked up at the conclusion of the Headmaster’s tale. “Okay, so, have you done this with others? Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?”

Ozpin looked to exude a faint sense of delight in witnessing the crimsonette yearn to learn more on the subject matter. “As _helpful_ as that might be, unfortunately, it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and Raven was all things considered, rather minuscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens.”

The room was silent following his concluding remark, causing the Headmaster’s eyes to dart about in a concerned fashion. _‘So… that is the reason. You despise Cinder to passionately. She stole a power that did not belong to her and was once your own. I am… sorry.’_

Ozpin produced a indistinct nod in acceptance of the Faunus’s apology, moving to offer Yang a look of his own method of assurance. “Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some matters that I prefer to... "play close to the chest.” A glint was given to Qrow. 

“I believe that's how you phrased it?”

The avian huntsman could not help the laughter than followed soon thereafter. “Yeah…” 

Ozpin found himself resolute for his subsequent declaration, scanning the collective faces of the company. “Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon her duties in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining… only in retreat.”

 _‘You have such a way with words…’_  

While Ozpin could not so simply witness the faunus, he did feel the sarcasm leak from the boy’s mouth. However, even as the two bickered amongst themselves, no one in the room appeared to voice any concerns.

“Very well the-…” That was till Yang rose to her feet.

“If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she somehow always knows the right thing to do.” The sibling displaying definite concern for her eldest was offered a smile. An effort to quell her anxiety. “But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths.”

_‘She is right, you know...?’_

Ozpin and Qrow exchanged a brief look of confirmation before the Branwen sibling relented in shrugging his shoulders. The Headmaster reverted his courtesy back to the blonde with unyielding conviction. “Understood.” 

Before returning to her seat, Yang paid careful attention to how the eyes of her lover scanned over her. Even with the same features, his gaze was entirely different. No longer occupied with the eternal adoration they typically held. They were callous. Unflinching. Deceitful.

“So… what now? I mean, what can we do?” Jaune’s sudden question brought the two from their stupor and warranting him Ozpin’s full attention.

“Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow…” Recognizing the perplexity etched across not just the Arc’s expression, he clarified. “The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together.”

A hand was set atop Yang’s shoulder, one that caused her to go rigid in her seat. A wary glance was shot in the Headmaster’s direction. “ _Please_ , take tonight, _enjoy_ this moment.”

_‘What are you doing? Why is she doing that?’_

“None of your concern…” The Headmaster muttered under his breath, earning not just the faunus’s indignation, but Yang’s as well.

The collective rose from their seats steadily and moved to resume their activities in the kitchen and living quarters. Ozpin, still in charge of the host body, shifted to occupy the chair between the two sofas. Following his long exhale, Qrow joined him on one of the respective couches siding him.

A lasting air of silence ensued. The two remaining figures enjoying the peace that resulted from it. At least, that was what Qrow was doing. Ozpin, on the other hand, was currently fending himself against his other half’s barrage of questioning. 

_‘Why did you come off so hostile to them? It was just a series of questions!’_

_‘I did what I did for my own reasons, Cole. I would hope you respect that.’_

_‘Respect my ass! You invited yourself into my mind and you are not about to set ground rules in MY head! Explain. Now!’_

_‘I will not be lectured by that of a child, Cole. I did what I did for my reasons alone. No harm came to your friends. And none shall.’_

_‘That is not the point! And you know it. You need to understand that you need to tell me these things. You can’t keep secrets from me of all people.’_

_‘Enough! As I said many times, I have my reasons. Sometimes you must learn to live with things, Cole. I ask that you quell these pointless frustrations you have developed.’_

Reacting as if he were abruptly propelled into the seat her currently resided in, Cole roused from what felt akin to that of a daze. Qrow was not one to let things remain as they were, having witnessed the sudden change in demeanor in both his longtime friend and nephew-figure. As odd as a statement that was. “Hey, everything alright?” 

Cradling his forehead as the excess dredges of aftershock departed from him, Cole shook his head in a brief reply. “I’m… I’m fine. Just… tired.”

“Mm… Well…” He inclined his neck just enough to elicit a few pops from the collection of joints. “…ah. Thing’s aren’t lookin’ real good, Cole.”

“I figured… Ozpin filled me in on your previous meeting with Lionheart. I don’t trust him. At all.” Qrow lofted a sable brow at the faunus’s retort to the mention of Haven’s headmaster. Though, with recent developments, he could not truly blame the boy.

“Right… You and Yang’ve been gone for a while now. Been searchin’ for Pro Huntsmen to try and give us a leg up in this mess. Not many results. But, I could understand not takin’ the job. But, Pros like that don’t just bite it all at once. Salem's powerful. It seems like her reach is growing by the day." 

Cole bristled in his seat, having retrieved the now lukewarm mug of coffee for himself. The bitterness of the liquid was not truly soothing, but it was enough. “We don’t have much time, Qrow. With Raven missing again, we are still so far away from the Relic. We need…”

“Um, excuse me?” The two paused their interactions at the sudden return of a certain scythe-wielding student. Both he and Qrow replaced their cautious demeanor with heartfelt smiles. It was a powerful gift; Ruby’s ability to change the aura of a room. 

“Ruby… join us. As much as I adore your uncle’s permeating scent of alcohol, I could do with a newcomer.”

Humorously snarling under his breath, the very same huntsman quirked an eyebrow in his niece’s direction. “Somethin’ on your mind, kiddo?”

Finally subduing her spasm of giggling, Ruby settled herself besides said relative with attention specifically upon Cole. “Uh…well, if it’s okay to ask…”

“Of course. Anything.” 

“Well, uh... we've been talking about the Relic at Haven... and the Spring Maiden, but... what about the Fall Maiden?” Cole and Qrow sat stiffly for a moment, trading looks before reoccupying their attentiveness to the crimsonette.

Cole, in particular, appeared to exude the most distaste for the mentioned individual. Qrow gathered such an alteration in expression quite easily, hoping that his niece would ignore such.

“Does that mean... Salem has the Beacon Relic?” The veteran huntsman shared another brief look with each other.

“No… Ruby. Honestly, I was wondering myself. But, it was confirmed much farther back in time that Ozpin made the Relic a bit more challenging to acquire. That is not to say the Relic at Haven is not at risk. For now… it should remain our primary focus.”

Ruby sighed in relief, allowing her shoulders to slacken in posture. The harshness in Cole’s demeanor seemed to dissipate soon thereafter. “You have done so much for not only your team, your friends, but the entire world. I believe everyone here is proud of the decisions you have made as a leader.”

The scythe-wielder smiled bashfully, stretching to rub at the back of her head in an embarrassed fashion. “Oh, well…uh… thank you…”

“Now, is there anything else we can help you with?” Having passed his hands to repose just at his lips while his elbows dwelled atop his knees, Cole outstretched one of the identical palms to her.

“Just… uh… one…” She was shown to glance away in a fit of awkwardness. Cole was quick to furrow his brow again; curious as to what the girl could be fretting about. 

“Are we… the right people for this? I mean… don’t get me wrong, I’m not going anywhere. Just… I think I need some bit of approval here.”

While his amber orbs were indeed wide at Ruby’s confession, they relaxed all the same. Cole slipped from his position at his seat to kneel before the silver-eyed girl. He chose to take her hands in his own, clutching the pink flesh between metal. “Ruby… we are humanity’s hope at a better future. No matter what misstep or error. Have faith. That’s all we can do.”

It appeared as if his words brought warmth to her, as her features illuminated at the conclusion of his declaration. Just as the two were to continue their words of encouragement, Qrow’s scroll began to vibrate. An alert of a sudden caller.

Fishing the item from his pocket, the identification of the caller recognized as Professor Lionheart. The avian huntsman cast Cole an apprehensive glance, before seizing the call. It was unlike the man to almost as him for some form of reassurance. 

“Yeah? ... Okay... yeah, we'll be there.”

He and Ruby were left in silence until the latter perked up. “Who was it?”

Much to his niece’s dismay, Qrow fished his trademark flask from within his coat pocket. “It was Leo, says he had a breakthrough with the council. Thinks he might be able to get together a small raiding party for the bandits. He wants us to meet up at the school tomorrow night to walk us through it.” 

Ruby was up at her feet in an instant, Ruby gasping out in joy. “Really? Oh, that’s great! I’ll go get the others.”

She was much too quick for either of them to halt her spur of the moment, relenting to return to their respective seats. The news, however, did not come without its own set of uncertainty. It did not make much sense to any of the two.

“On top of the fact we don’t need to raid the bandit camp anymore… you said Lionheart was insistent that there was near to no hope in persuading the council. Also, that you found no sign of any huntsman in the area… It sounds like quite the opposite than his original idea.”

The faunus received a nod in agreement from his companion. “It does…” This followed by another avaricious draught of his flask. Ozpin was silent on the news of the unexpected emergence of Lionheart’s chance. Someone the two of them would have graciously accepted any form of assistance from.

Yet, he was silent. Even as Cole attempted to search within his mind to locate the headmaster. There was no trace of him.

“Things aren’t lookin’ too good, Cole.”

“No… No, they are not.”


	15. Volume 2, Chapter 5

**Volume 2, Chapter 5: Implementation**

* * *

The path towards Haven Academy was truly a silent trek for both the faunus and Branwen sibling. Their footfall alongside the natural songs of wildlife being the only sounds.

Still barely a stone’s throw away from the entrance to the main hall, Cole took his chance to steal a glance at the huntsman beside him. Qrow appeared as he typically was. Hands relinquished to his pant pockets while a definitive slouch could be seen in his spine.

Whether Cole was sure or not, there indeed was a minuscule but definite change in the man’s demeanor. Deep in thought, no doubt of the oncoming threat that seemed to be awaiting them inside. If he was anything Cole, he was being apprehensive.

The faunus swallowed down the lump in his throat, glancing about expecting some form of trap. This was not right in all cases. Suddenly leading them into their possible impending demise. How heartwarming.

“Just like we planned... right?”

This was not a battle the two of them would leave unharmed. The likes of which nearly rivaled even the attack upon Beacon.

Qrow was brought from his trance, blinking owlishly for a moment before properly turning to his companion. That confirmed his suspicions. The two of them were indeed apprehensive. 

“Yeah... just like we planned.”

* * *

_~The Evening Prior~_

_The company had collected back in the den, each deciding their usual arrangement. With Cole and Qrow nominating to stand, the duo was gifted a proper witness of their collective expressions._

_“So....”_

_Ruby’s nearly successful attempt to break the tension of the room at least brought a smile to the Atlesian huntsman. “I guess we should get started. So, to clarify... Qrow and I will enter the great hall, alone…”_

_That did not sit well in multiple parties. Yang, moreover, voiced her concerns at a much larger pitch. “Cole. We just got you back after nearly killing yourself against other enemies! You think we’d be alright with you just throwing it aw-..."_

_She halted mid fret as her significant other rose a hand to stop her. The very same faunus looked to Qrow for what appeared to be permission. One that he readily offered in return. “We will enter first. The rest of you will wait outside and only enter on my signal. Only when I give the signal.”_

_“What’s gonna be the signal?”_

_Directing his attention to Jaune as he was the individual who spoke his concerns, Cole rose his right arm towards him. On command, an energy burned to life and began to cast a glow at his palm. “I will fire off an attack through the roof. You are to rush in. And only when I say so.”_

_That seemed to have quelled the boy’s worries. Ren, despite his usual stoic demeanor, stood from his seat. Nora’s worrisome gaze stuck on him like glue. “Ren...?”_

_“You are going in to die. You know this... don’t you?”_

_A series of gasps and altering of expressions followed suit, thus causing both Cole and Qrow to avert their attention from the group. This only further confirmed their collective suspicions._

_“I will not lie to any of you...” Cole began a tepid pace. “... we are approaching dark times. We need to form decisions that... even if they are not ones we favor, are the right ones. If either Qrow or I am to die… you all will be the ones to carry out the mission. I am… sorry, we could not offer better news…”_

_Ren relinquished himself to return to his positions sides his partner, the same rightfully clung to his arm in support._

_It was Yang who would be next to rise from her seat. Though, not on the intent on requesting an answer for her inquiry. Possibly from the mention of either of the two perishing, she stormed from the room in the direction of the patio. Cole’s disheartened manner now evident to the lot of them._

_A collection of sighs and deep exhales soon followed thereafter, leading to the group’s dispersal. None of them were truly happy with what they were bearing witness to. And for good reason. They were all just kids. Children that had barely finished a semester at a huntsman academy._

_They were not ready for this. But, they had to be._

* * *

Cole idly fidgeted with the mechanisms in his arms as they continued their path. Faint clicks and chirps alerting Qrow to what he was doing. Thus, having felt the elder huntsman’s watchful eyes upon him, the faunus switched his attention.

“Seems you and Yang been gettin’ along just fine now. What with the constant near-death experiences. Might wanna cut that out if I was you. Hopin’ Tai won’t find out. Or _me_.”

Almost tripping over his feet, Cole readjusted himself to respond in kind. “Yang and I have developed… something. I can’t quite explain it yet. She was there for me when I needed her and now I am going to be there for her. She’s given me a chance, Qrow. A chance to do good.”

The Branwen sibling ‘Hm’ed to at the possibly appropriate response he was awarded with. Allowing his gaze to remain at the gates leading into the academy’s main section.

“Don’t lose her, Cole. You’re doin’ great. And I’m thinkin’ you know this by now, but she’s all you got.”

“Right…” His somber watch vacated from his fellow huntsman, finding the stone brick-work of their path much more inviting to stare. The realization continued to berate him over and over. Countless times he was reminded by his mistakes of whom he was to protect.

Twice now, he had failed to uphold the promise he had kept with Taiyang. Having lost her arm due to the faunus’s inability to discontinue her from her onset to Adam. And much later in time against his fight with Hazel. “She had cast her life out for me when we fought Hazel. Ready to lay it down if need be. I… I couldn’t take it.” 

Qrow kept his attention forwards, offering a raise of his shoulders in indifference. It seemed the elder huntsman had lived through such a moment himself. Perhaps more times than he wished. “We do what we can, kiddo. With the best that we got. Try to memorize that one.”

The faunus bit down upon his tongue, tasting the copper taste of blood in the process. He thought back to the night prior, following their collection in the sitting room.

“That... _and_ the fact you and my niece were havin’ quite the time at the balcony.”

Cole nearly tripped over his own footing, were it not for his quick reflexes. Awkwardly clearing the clear lack of material in his throat, the faunus dared to respond. “W-Well... we have been going through a patch. Hopefully, it was solved last night. For the best...”

* * *

_~Later That Same Evening~_

_Yang leaned against the railing overlooking one of Mistral’s many open views of the city below. The clearing behind her having been used to train the lot of them in anticipation for their oncoming battle._

_The sunset cast a red-orange glow over the landscape, and almost appearing to cause her golden locks to smolder. She was indeed the sight. What with the very same flowing freely in the passing breeze._

_Cole’s pace was resigned, keeping a relatively guarded distance from her. A good five feet behind her. He was sure she knew he was there._

_“Y’know… there was a reason I ran out to save you, Cole. There was a reason I went with you instead of my own baby sister. I think you know what that reason is too…”_

_He remained reticent, though unable to tear his attention from her. This, giving her the opportunity to continue her account. “…and even after all of that. I still don’t think you understand. After Blake... I can’t imagine you gone. I can’t...”_

_...I’ve been thinkin’ about her for a while now. How you two are so similar. Thought crossed my mind... maybe you’ll leave too. It’s what I’ve been trying to get to you is... that…” She chose to alter her position and stare forth at him with all the judgment he had feared. “…I love you. And I can’t think of a world without you.”_

_Those three words. They caused him more pain than any physical energy inflicted upon him. His lips parted to speak; to defend himself. Yet, nothing could be said. She was the same as he was. Unbelievably so._

_“You’re afraid. Aren’t you?” He tensed, having turned his head enough so that their eyes did not meet. She was right nonetheless. He could not refute her claims. All he could do was remain silent and allow her to speak the truth._

_“I... I am afraid, Yang. I am. I just…I can’t… I can’t lose you. The fear of doing so eats at me. Because, honey, I can’t sleep. Threat is imminent, and I can’t lose the one thing that could change my path forever. I can’t lose you as I lost her...” Metal fingers dug into the material covering his chest. “...what she did to me. It can’t be easily erased.”_

_When she did not turn her head from him in disgust, he resumed. “I will not lie to you and say feelings for her don’t remain. I… don’t think they will ever disappear. But, I want to bury those feelings and lay the foundation with ours.”_

_Her apprehensive footfall towards him finally drew his attention back to her. Lavender ardently staring up at him as her fingers made to cup his cheeks in each hand. While choosing to be nonverbal, he mimicked her movement and shielded his own fingers around hers._

_They drew closer, longingly resting their forehead against the other. Soon thereafter, their lips yearned for one another and relinquished the released whatever restraints were being held on the two. The desire held between the two huntsman overpowering them as their lip-lock grew in expressive ardor._

_Yang surrendering to her partner permitted the action of hoisting her from her stance to the railing at her heels. With ease, after being raised, she sat against the siding with their efforts fervently persisting._

_Cole felt her ankles lock against his tailbone, securing herself against him as their embrace grew in fervor. She was virtually weightless to the faunus as he drove against her._

_“I love you, Cole...” Her pitch was hardly past a whisper, murmuring past the craving that lasted between them._

_“I... I love you too... Yang. Nothing will change that...” Trailing off, the two parted for a moment’s rest. Taking their time to admire the depths of each other’s gaze. It was a fair amount of time until the blonde chose to rightfully peck her lips against his nose. The same causing the partnership to be filled with fits of laughter._  

* * *

Qrow’s judgmental stare remained upon him until they finally reached the vicinity of the colossal gates disconnecting them from the inside of the academy. Whatever lay within, they would bear the consequences. Standing before one another with the doors on their sides, the pair of huntsman exchanged a confirming nod.

“Yeah..., I’m ready.”

“Then let’s go…”

The gateway halting them was pressed aside for their twin stares to scan about the expanse of a room presented to them. A spacious area colored with greens and browns. The interior housed a lone statue of a robed woman bound in chains and supporting the main terrace overlooking the area. The walls were decorated with various paintings and blue banners bearing Mistral's symbol.

Stood just at the forefront of the terrace, was Leonardo. His usual overcoat lacking in this situation, though that was not what caused Cole’s brow to furrow. No. The anxious fretting the lion faunus was undergoing truly set his fellow faunus off.

“W-Why hello. Thank you for... coming, Qrow. And… I don’t believe I had the pleasure of meeting this friend of yours…” A nervous fit of laughter soon followed, causing Cole’s expression to flatten. Something was wrong.

“Cole Lupine. I operated under Ozpin and the circle that we all functioned within. Qrow has informed me that you have Raven’s location. _And_ you have sufficient forces to go after her.”

Lionheart kept his hands enclosed about the other and close to his chest, continuously glancing about. As if expecting something. “W-Well… I suppose that its… well… good. Yes.” There was a pause as the Headmaster squinted down at their persons. “Why… er… did you bring your weapons?" 

“What? Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay?”

“W-Well, of course! Sorry, just haven’t had my evening coffee…” He feigned what appeared to be a lackadaisical demeanor for the two of them. Whatever show the lion faunus was pretending to put on, it was not successful.

It was abrupt and without warning, Cole feeling his control over himself diminish. The same feeling when his other half emerged from his stasis. _‘Ozpin… could I have not received a warning?!’_

The faunus observed on as the two Headmaster’s met after so long of separation. The usual calm tone the Beacon Headmaster exuded permeating an accusing pitch. “Leo… what happened to you?”

Leonardo paused, narrowing his inspecting gaze down at the fellow faunus. He had recognized that specific voice many times before. “O-Ozpin…?”

“Hm… and good to see you are in quite a stable condition. I can’t help but ask if everything is still remaining inadequate condition side from what Qrow has informed me on. What is going on, Leo?" 

The dread and shame that painted the lion faunus’s expression next were practically palpable. Lionheart, however, would not get the chance to respond in kind, however, as a sudden pitch of liquid fire spewed from behind him. Its route was cast on the intent for the pair below. Lucky for them, they promptly leaped backward to evade said spell.

“Oh, little bird. You won’t be getting any support…”

Ozpin’s hold over the wolf faunus waned, with Cole gripping the reigns once more. “Do that again… and we will have a problem.” He whispered agitatedly, without receiving so much as a response.

Cole’s metallic fingers flexed in agitation; recognizing the irritable voice quite clearly. Canines barred against the others as the faunus readied himself in anticipation. “Come on out, Cinder! You can cease this pointless hiding. Then again… I always took you for cowardice.”

Her form apparated just beside Lionheart, before hastily leaping from the terrace to their location below. She was sided by her wards straightaway, the both of whom readily awaited the chance of confrontation. “Cole. How wondrous to see you once again… and have even delivered Ozpin right to us. How gratuitous of you…" 

“Hm. How _is_ the neck by the way?” That certainly earned him a reaction as she ground her teeth together, clearly agitated by the snide remark.

“Three against one. Maybe with the inclusion of Leo…” One of Cole’s sable brows rose at Qrow’s estimation, already drawing his weapon at the ready. “…we’ve had better odds.”

Unexpectedly, the doors that guided them into the area, to begin with, reopened. The noise drawing the attention of the duo for a time to identify the newcomer. And Cole, a proper time to speak. “You have… got to be kidding me…” 

“What? What is it?”

“ _That_ is the individual that attacked both Yang and me when we were searching for Raven… I am not sure how he is still alive though…” Once the gargantuan of a man secured the gates closed from the inside, he selected his target. Except for this time he was adorned with an entirely new piece of fashion. A metal jaw now clamped at where the last had been. Possibly a replacement in the same form as his arms. 

“Ozpin… Cole Lupine… all the same. You will pay for the sins you have committed.” Qrow looked to Cole for any form of advice or assistance in clarifying the matter, only to be awarded an unknowing shrug from his partner. The two of them would be able to handle the four sufficiently but maintaining an ongoing fight would ultimately place them in the losers’ bracket. 

“Guess we need back up, huh?” Qrow’s remark accepted the nod his associate offered out to him. The two of them slipped into loose fighting stances, maintaining their rears together. Cole, however, brought up his arm to the ceiling, earning the attention of the collective consciousnesses in the room. A bolt of kinetic energy fired off and tore through the material of the chamber.

Minutes bypassed them with no concurrent effect from the action. The gathered lot was displaying signs of unwinding as the previous motion by the faunus had notified them of an oncoming threat. 

“Hm… they should have been here by no-…” He would not receive the chance the finish his statement, as the ceiling itself collapsed in on itself. Fragments of wood and stone besieged the chamber, causing the occupants to scatter in an effort to evade the falling debris.

The remainder of the company now stood encircling the duo that previously stood alone against the encroaching forces of darkness. The newly gathered eight of them stood ready for the seemingly now insignificant eight.

Cinder’s lone amber eye was now wide with a mixture of astonishment and trepidation. The very same, Cole took readily advantage of. Launching himself from the crowd at a break-neck pace, he took the opportunity to initiate the skirmish.

“Qrow! See to Hazel! The rest of you… _tear_ them apart!” The clawed swipe narrowly missed its objective as Cinder ducked beneath its swing. However, the faunus would give her no moments rest, as the palm in his other hand ignited. Energy laced through his arm and struck the ground whereas she had been previously. 

There were no moments reprieve. No opportunity for a verbal quarrel. None of it. The Atlesian huntsman would waste no time in his objective.

The same arm spiked with electrical currents, feeling the surge in energy begin to flow through him. Fingers curled into a fist as the same drove into the stone surface at her feet. Several yards in diameter, the cracks in the terrain bore shards of rock and wooden splinters.

Manifesting a blade forged of the same fires she so regularly called upon, Cinder veered downwards to strike at his collar as she remained airborne. Her opponent, on the other hand, caught the advancing edge with relative ease. For a period, the two grappled against each other’s might.

“What’s wrong, Cole? Huh! No using your powers gifted to you by Ozpin?!” The blade was torn free from his grasp to be swung into a reverse grip. Her other hand expressed an additional blazing rapier. Cole lingered on, what played to be, the defensive, as he evaded swipe after swipe of her incessant onslaught.  “What about that semblance?! Come on!”

Crossing his arms to catch either her hands in his own, Cole wrought her towards him. A feat that deeply startled her as the lone eye enlarged in apprehension. A mere foot from her; Cole creased his nose in repulse. “And do _what_ … fight you with your _stolen_ power…?”

It ate away at her. That much he knew. The fact she was not justly chosen to inherit the Maiden’s gift. Cole soon found himself flung backward with arms still raised in a guard. A blinding pitch discharged, subsequent by an almost suffocating raise in temperature.

The fires that seemed to swallow her radiated the same heat, while she chose to linger drifting in the air. As like all Maidens, the single eye was set ablaze with the activation of her powers.

“What… did I touch a nerve? Come on now…” Metal loosened and jutted into place to further defense in his augmentations, the very limbs reinforcing in resilience. Plates hidden beneath the typical exterior shell now on display and gliding over said metal. “…let us see what that power can do…”

He had just enough of an interval to heave his arms into a makeshift guard; crossed over his face. The weight behind her vault was enough to cause yet another crater to form on impact. The density of the power behind such a Maiden was practically suffocating. Who would have thought?

_‘…oh, I am going to regret this…’_

Allowing his guard to slip momentarily, Cinder was trapped unaware as she lurched further with the sum of vigor behind her. This was his chance. One of the steel augmentations slunk about with fist in hand to catch the Maiden as she vaulted past him. Or rather, drove a fist into her core with the same intensity she had used herself.

The expanse of resistance apparent was agonizing as if feeling that the artificial arm would be torn from its place. _‘Now!’_ The slot at his elbow snapped open, sufficient for a flare to ignite to life and enhance the round itself.

The Fall Maiden rapidly found herself hurled backward from her original standpoint to the ground. Spittle and blood tore past her lips with the brutish collision against rock and lumber. She had a minute to no time to recover, however, as Cole’s other addition flared to life.

A virtuous fury radiated in his eyes as his lungs exploded with a rasping howl. No, the semblance had not triggered. This was Cole at his height. A skilled fighter in his own right. Electricity coursed through the limb as it struck against the same indentation he had created earlier. What with Cinder’s miraculous success to escape, she safely lingered a few yards away.

 _‘This pain…’_ It was so swift that the faunus had no interval to react, dissolving to his knees in the process. The domineering burden his appendages now supported felt akin to that for when he had originally lost them. Clasping his fingers together in an exertion to further his focus, Cole was strained to endure the streamlined pain.

Leftover scours of electricity crackled about him, whilst the simmering flames billowed about Cinder’s general area. This was a battle on a colossal scale.

* * *

Yang and Ruby were obligated to slide rearward from their initial locations due to their assailants. Both of the sisters slithered into free combative postures even with this factor. Cinder’s delinquents had elected their own targets for a diversity of motives.

Mercury was the opening to flash forward with a succession of kicks, barraging Ruby and challenging the speeds she could handle with her semblance. This blitzkrieg would not be prolonged, however, as her elder sibling sprung down upon the space between the original two with plunging ax kick.

“Oh, what’s wrong, Blondie? Want me all for yourself?” Fangs were grit as Yang went to discharge toward her opponent with her own form of a kick. Inopportunely, shackles originating from Emerald’s weaponry found acquisition around her leg.

Finding herself lobbed from the primary position, the unforgiving crash against the hall’s flooring compressed her backside. Ruby was at her side in a moment’s notice, carving through the chains with ease.

The two siblings raised alongside one another’s shoulders and primed themselves. Yang, having cast a glance in the direction of her lover, tightened her jaw in a discouraged manner. “We’re wastin’ time…”

“C’mon, Yang!” The duo sprang onwards as either sister accosted their respective foes with a flurry of attacks. Crescent rose rent through the air as Emerald urgently scurried from the bombardment. The scythe-wielder would maintain the girl on her toes until she could appropriately formulate a suitable plan of attack.

“Yang!” The blonde brawler hesitated mid-swing with Mercury not long behind her. The arrival of the Schnee heiress caused concern to shade either of Cinder’s lackeys. They were now outnumbered.

The battle resumed. With Yang striding forth in a breakneck pace to corner Mercury once more with a kick directed straight for his collarbone. Evading the strike, the teenager went for his own as he held himself against the flooring. His leg met naught, but the unmoving icy crutch of Weiss’s glyph ingeniously placed to safeguard Yang.

The leather of Yang’s boot crashed into Mercury’s jawbone, rendering the boy comatose in the process. His body flailing aimlessly against stone until it skid to a stop.

Ruby fared fortunate against the predictably enigmatic Emerald as the edge of her scythe snapped through the air in a pressurized effort to latch the elusive illusionist. Backflipping from the crimsonette, Emerald protracted the chains holding her weapons headlong.

The frantic attack dove about Ruby’s calves. An attempt to cripple her for simpler management. The endeavor was met with failure as the same icicles as earlier vented from the ground. The shackles were ultimately frozen in place.

Ruby wasted no time in separating the distance created before and brought her scythe plunging to the looming opponent. Emerald’s red orbs enlarged in disbelief as her opponent descended upon her. She was caught.

* * *

Qrow clenched himself as the weighted knuckle beat the flat end of his blade. Teeth bit down as he tensed beneath the seemingly overwhelming series of rounds. Hazel had induced himself with whatever dust crystals he had used in the fight against Cole and was proving to be quite the thorn in the avian huntsman’s side.

Fortunately, the elder was alleviated from his position as Jaune brought his shield to the giant’s head with a almighty leap. Clouted from his station of focus, Hazel clutched at his face for a flash in distress. This, being sufficient for Nora to take benefit of his stupor and swerve her mace into their opponent’s stomach.

The Rainhart sibling was punctually pitched through the chamber as the thunderous mallet made contact, leaving him to progressively stir from his location. Their approaches all seemed for naught. “Keep layin’ it on him… He’s gotta give up sometime!”

The Signal Professor’s encouraging words beckoned the three to follow suit and renew their barrage against the giant of a man. As Ren and Nora unloaded clip after clip into his physique, Jaune and Qrow tore below the rain of artillery to resume their onslaught against his now vulnerable form.

Having conclusively claimed his gamble to react in kind, Jaune was scarcely able to raise his shield and defend against a colossal hook meant to eliminate him from play. The vigor behind such a stroke nearly deprived him of his footing. Qrow, on the other hand, willingly braced the Arc boy as the two skidded reflex. The two were nearly drained from guarding against numerous blows and earning no purchase in their attacks.

“C’mon kids, show me what you can do… Guy’s not gonna take himself down.” Qrow, himself, felt truly winded from their exchanges and seized patient breaths to rid himself the numbing adrenaline.

“Any day now, Cole… you’ll think of some master plan… _Any_ day now…”

* * *

In this occurrence, she was on the offensive as the Fall Maiden materialized a blazing longword exerted in both hands. Slicing through the air, the sweltering attack was braced against the faunus as he brought both hands in a safeguard. The assault, however, proved to have too much strength behind it.

Cole found himself lobbed through one of the support beams maintaining the above platforms and folded into the walls beneath. Grating his teeth against the anguish that followed, he hardly sidestepped another downward swing of the longsword.

Rolling away from his attacker, the faunus continued eluding at ground level as Cinder incessantly brought down her weapon. Ultimately choosing to grasp the hold that clamped around the armament as it passed by him once more, Cole shot his feet upwards to impact against her abdomen. The intensity behind such a movement created enough distance for him to eventually rise to his feet at the ready.

Haggard breaths arose as the cost of utilizing such amounts of vitality against a Maiden began to take their toll. He was nearing his limit without aid from a semblance or Ozpin. This was his own limits. Yet, he would be damned if he were to permit her the joy in seeing him lose control once again. 

“What’s wrong, Cole? Finally choosing to kneel before me?” Her provoking tone was a toxin to him, with the faunus just able to promote himself from the stooping position she had directed upon.

There would be no occasion for respite, as Cinder was upon him once more. The potency of her capabilities nearly suffocated him as he wrestled to keep the blade from carving into his skin. Sweat stained his brow, not simply from their exertions from earlier, but the blistering heat the sword emitted.

“I will rid you of those arms once again, Cole! Just like you took mine away!” His labors proved to be insignificant as the burning edge of her sword cut into the flesh at the nape of his neck. His cries in anguish appeared to only entice her further. 

This was it. He had no leftover dredges of strength whatsoever to push her away. She had him.

“Get _away_ …” Cinder’s thought swapped from her priority to target the newcomer’s voice, amber widening in bewilderment. “…from **MY** **MAN**!”

The dynamism that was presently pressurizing down upon his collarbone diminished as swiftly as it had it emerged. Cinder now on the receiving end of one of Yang’s signature right hooks that propelled her from her stability. Flailing weightlessly as she ruthlessly collapsed to the ground, the blonde brawler took her chance to comfort her lover.

“You okay, Cole? Nothin’ broken? Nothing?” Still trying to formulate what had occurred, Cole’s widened golden orbs prolonged in plainly staring into Yang’s lavender gaze. His jaw shifted as if struggling to speak, yet no audible noises sought to form. 

Swallowing the astounded trance he currently held, Cole rose to his feet with her assistance. “W-… Well, done.” He spoke meekly, accomplishing a proud clasp of her shoulder as he spoke.

His attention tore from their current predicament to the Haven Headmaster still residing at the balcony above them. His barbed stare narrowed in thought, before turning to the Fall Maiden now raising herself to a stand. “Yang… I need to deal with Leonardo… do you think you can manage a fight with her?” 

Yang proceeded to step between him and the Fall Maiden he had mentioned, sneering in a self-assured manner. “You kidding? And miss deckin’ the bitch I’ve been wantin’ to for a while now?” The fingers of her non-artificial hand-cracked as she flexed each of them. “Nah. Go ahead, honey…” 

Cole performed a rather loud exhale of breath, shying his attention from her. “I don’t know whether to be turned on or frightened…”

Wasting no time, energy amalgamated into his right palm sufficient enough to boost him through the air in the direction of the balcony. Lionheart, on the other hand, recoiled rather characteristically as the faunus approached him.

The overwhelming sense of repulsion and treachery for one singular individual was nearly tangible. Flexing his metal digits so that plates shifted to change said digits into claw-like appendages, Cole dared to step towards the Headmaster. “You lied to us… to everyone! You let them all be killed! And for what!?”

Leonardo simply remained frozen in fear, clutching the railing behind him as if a lifeline. The wolf faunus had no other choice but to act. This was getting nowhere. “The Haven Headmaster… a coward… caring only for his own skin. Pitiful.”

Removing the steps between them, Cole gripped the hems of the lion faunus’s vest in his steel grip before hastily tossing him over his shoulder. The crude fighting style earned him favor as his foe roughly struck the edge of the archway leading to the faculty offices.

“Start… running…” Leonardo was on his feet in no time as fear drove him to flee in terror. _‘Pathetic…’_ Cole thought, as he began his chase of his fellow faunus. His footfall nearly echoing through the corridors and muting the sounds of battle at his rear. 

Cole steadily moved to follow the retreating lion faunus into the headmaster’s office. His intent was ill, and he would not stop himself the chance to even the odds. His comrades would have the situation handled outside, easing his concerns. With that out of mind, Cole continued through the hall.

“Leonardo… where _are_ you...?” 

His predatory tone went unheard of, instead, the sounds of another conversation picked up by his faunus heritage. Cautiously, he slunk against a nearby bookcase for cover against the light that shown from the office itself. The headmaster could be heard frantically opening drawers trying to look for something. But, what exactly. 

It would seem he would not get that chance, however, as a faint sound of clicking entered the fray. The ominous presence caused Cole to swallow the lump that lay in his throat. _‘Careful… she is here…’_

Ozpin’s words did not go silent in the faunus, as he maneuvered just enough to perceive the sight before him. A grimm-like creature floated almost aimlessly towards the lion faunus’s desk. An almost spherical body covered in white bone plates, along with red tentacles ending in white, bony spikes. From this angle, he could not see any further, but it would seem Leonardo did.

“And where might you be going?”

The voice was bittersweet. Laced with a welling fury that all pointed towards the poor headmaster. The very same caused Cole to freeze mid-motion. Sweat wetted his brow, yet it was not simply the tone of her voice. No. The atmosphere behind it. His breath caught in his throat, desperately attempting to escape.

“Uh, y-your grace… I… well… I w-was… looking for s-something…” The desperation in his tone was evident and even caused Cole’s brow to crease. Was Leo actually intent on betraying the academy? The thought was halted with Salem’s voice pervading both their minds.

“Leonardo… do you have something you wish to tell me?” A longing pause soon followed. One, Cole had grown quite curious upon. He inched ever so carefully to try and discern from the office. Leonardo fretted from behind the desk, glancing back and forth. But, what truly caused Cole’s ambers to widen was the lackluster confidence that brewed in him.

“It was Cinder! Sh-she altered the plan! Huntsman showed up here. Q-Qrow. Yes. Several students, one with… with the silver eyes! The White Fang attack, it was stopped. I… I don’t know if the be able to recover the Relic… I…” A pause. One that caused Cole’s heart to sink.

“White Fang attack…? What?” Cole murmured to himself, a feeling of dread sweeping over him at the proceedings of what was occurring back at the academy’s main hall.

“Your grace, I… I can still be of assistance! Of use! Please. I-If I leave now, I… I can avoid the authorities and come find you! I’ll d-do whatever it takes!”

Another pause. “Your… grace…?”

The desperation in Leonardo’s eyes boiled a fire in his heart. A fire he had not felt in ages. Cole could see this all too well, but he did not dare warn the other faunus. When it seemed the man was out of any other option, he took his chance. Weapon rose in defiance at the grimm, with intent on possibly distracting the beast long enough. But, it wasn’t enough. 

It never was. 

One of the tentacles of the grimm knocked the item from the faunus’s grip, and even in his desperate attempt to flee from the scene was proving fruitless. Another tentacle latched about his ankle and ever so slowly dragged him back towards itself. The headmaster’s hysterical cries soon followed. “Please, Ma’am! I’ll do anything! Anything! I can still be useful!”

Cole’s breath caught as another tentacle rose at the ready. Tears welled in the other faunus’s eyes as he continued to beg for his life in the presence of whatever creature loomed behind the Grimm’s gaze. Fingers dug into the carpeting in an effort to escape once more. Still, it was proven futile as more appendages gripped about him.

“Please! PLEEEAASE!!! NO! NO! PLEASE!”

Bile brewed in Cole’s stomach and threatened to lurch from his throat. For once in the few times of his life, Cole was stricken with fear. A metal palm was brought to his lips to silence himself. Yet, he could not tear his gaze from the sight.

“…p-please…”

Leonardo’s cries were cut short as a tentacle punctured through his forehead. The gurgling noises from the lion faunus’s throat replaced his pleas. Another tentacle pierced where his heart would lay, then retraced to continue the effort. The actions did not halt. Even as Cole silently wished they would. The lifeless body of Haven’s headmaster was butchered before his eyes.

Yet, it was not fear that Cole was stricken with at the moment. No. But, a rising feeling of vengeance. Leonardo committed terrible mistakes on the well-being of Vale itself. But, from what Cole could gather, the man was not a bad person. He was simply desperate. Perhaps it was Ozpin’s lingering emotions towards his fellow headmaster, still, Cole chose the impossible.

Hesitantly, the faunus rose to his feet.

_‘Cole…’_

Mechanical appendages readied themselves, while a few pops elicited from Cole’s joints. Ozpin knew fully well what the boy was choosing to do. _’Cole, stop. Please! You mustn’t do this!’_

“I know I should not. But… it will feel damn good to do.”

Ozpin’s frantic calls to stop his host body fell on deaf ear as Cole committed the unthinkable in this situation. Stepping out from his cover, he stood in the office’s doorway. His metal fingers had sharpened into claws, while his breath hitched in his throat.

“Salem.”

The two-syllable name was barely above a whisper, but he knew she could hear him.

She was as horrendous as she was beautiful. Her skin a deathly paleness, layered in crimson and violet veins that seemed to trace along her arms and face. Jet black sclerae encircled blood-red irises and crowned by black diamond-shaped markings at her forehead.

The sable gown she was adorned in resembled that of eyes with the red designs that splotched its material. White hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended seemed to complete her harrowing appearance. Still, even with these qualities, she was remarkably alluring. 

Rather calmly, she turned her attention to the faunus that had called her name. If her features could brighten, that is what occurred in her next reaction. “Cole Lupine… it is so delightful for us to finally meet. I trust you found your way to me in good standings.”

She more than likely had already realized he was tense and readily able to dive towards her at just the precise point in time. That is what made her much more threatening. “That I am… I am not surprised you know of me. What with you sending out your assailants after me and my comrades.”

The red glow of her eyes rolled uncaringly, waving a hand to demote the faunus’s claims. “Come now, Cole. Let us not speak of the past. I am much more curious about the fact that you have not attempted to strike me down…”

“I am considering it…” The rebellious tenor appeared to have diminutive to no effect on the woman. Or… whatever she was. “…but, I would rather you answer some of my questions…" 

Once more, her features brightened and extended her arms out to her sides. “Ask away… your inquiring nature fascinates me. _So_ I will… humor you. I see no harm in that.”

Pitching his attention elsewhere in an attempt to gather his thoughts, Cole promptly returned such to the witch. “Tell me… Tell me _everything_. Ozpin continues to demonize you, but I want to hear both sides… Then, and only then, will I choose which side to support.” 

 _'NO!'_ Near instantaneously the faunus collapsed to his knees as his mind rang out. Waves of anguish laced through his mind as Ozpin began to force his consciousness to surface. “N-No! You… will not…  interrupt…” Preoccupied with clutching his forehead in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pain, he did not foresee Salem advance upon him in such a short time.

Dread set in, judging the woman to take benefit of his torment to claim the killing blow. He would be found inaccurate, however, as she tenderly took hold of his cheeks in her palms. The contact directed tremors through himself as the surfaces were near frigid in temperature. Ozpin was silent. 

“The pain it is… gone.” Amber locked with her unnerving crimson stare, yet found no malice hidden behind them. He was at a loss. For once in quite some time, Cole did not know how to handle the situation.

Soon thereafter, she clicked her tongue in disapproval. Following her spectacle, she retained his left arm now caressed in her hands.

“So this is the extent of your injuries…” She stated rather plainly, not seeming to be startled, yet holding a merit of wonder. “…would you care if I lessened this grievance?” Cole lingered to observe in bewilderment as the metal in his arm began to mutate. Ivory-colored flesh began to overtake said material, while a thin layer of sable hair crowned the limb.

The artificial appendage was gone and replacing it was his own flesh and blood. It was real. No illusion could have produced this. The scars of his previous battles still littered the skin and offered a slight discolor to it. His other arm ran atop the texture of the newly gifted addition in disbelief. 

The faunus was near crying in delight, palming his face with the renewed skin in order to further test the gift’s merit. “I… I do not…”

“There… better?” Almost motherly in her regard, Cole hypnotically dipped his head in agreement to her questioning. He did not dare ask for the other arm and push his luck. “So, you wish to know our history? Ozpin and I?” Once more, he nodded his head to confirm her suspicions, causing her to form what played to be a smile.

“It began long ago… I was not like this. I was beautiful. A princess, locked away in a tower by own my own father. But, destiny would prove otherwise as I was saved one day by a great warrior…” Her attention drifted at the mention of said individual. “…Ozma.”

At once, the scene around them molded into that of a picturesque landscape of lush foliage and archaic architecture, not of his time. Two figures could be spotted below. A woman, dressed in white with wonderous golden curls. While the gentleman beside her sported knightly armor and wielded a cane tipped with an emerald gem. Cole was witnessing the past, he knew that much. But, he remained silent and attentive to the witch’s tale.

“We loved each other more creation itself… but, destiny is often unforgiving.” The faunus bore witness to her gradual change in demeanor. The grief he felt emitting from her was a drastic change to the once confident radiance she emanated earlier. “…Ozma fell ill. And density robbed me of him.”

“I begged the gods… the Brothers of Light and Darkness, to bring him back. Yet, they looked at me in disgust and proceeded to raise him and slay him recurrently before my eyes…” Hands that had previously cupped his cheeks gripped her arms crossed against her person. She appeared now nothing more than a frightened girl. 

Cole swallowed the lump in his throat, acting on his own desire and reached to take hold of Salem’s hands in his own. What was he doing? This was the enemy that had been labeled as such for so long. He had an opportunity and she was nearly gifting it to him. “Forgive me, but… please. Continue.” 

She beheld as if she would erupt into tears at any given moment, choosing to raise and lower her head to his request. “Soon… I retreated from society. I had lost everything. I was changed by the God of Darkness into… _this_. I had no one. But, then… he came. Ozma… I do not know he did it, but he was reborn. Into a new body.”

Her insightful gaze selected him for its next priority, hinting to him of what was to come. So, his suspicions were true. “Ozma, in his new reincarnation, and I lived together. We were happy. Bearing four beautiful daughters…”

Further appalling him, she tore past his restraints and pushed herself against him. The sounds of lament stemmed as the preceding’s of the tale seemed to have greatly affected her. Cole felt his vest dampen with what he assumed her tears. 

Once more the faunus was recapped how he had been told that this was his enemy. A virulent and unwavering kingpin of the grimm. An impassive adversary that would eliminate any opposing her path. Yet, here that same adversary stood; weeping into the material his jerkin. Albeit still unbelieving of his own choice in action, Cole hesitantly encircled his arms about her frame and brought the woman closer.

“If you can… please. Tell me what happened next…” 

He felt her bob her head into his top, parting from it in the next few seconds. “…I do not know for certain why, but Ozma decided one day he would take our children and leave me. To this day, I still do not know for certain why… Why he would take them… And in the pandemonium of our dispute, they were gone.”

He was sure she felt him tense at the mention of such a horrid experience. Incredulous of such an act of malice. Had Ozpin truly done this?

“And… in the end. I killed him. I… I thought what I was doing was right. And later on… I find that he continued to reincarnate. The man that had killed his family… betrayed his love… still lived. But, you…”

Her pale fingers traced along the skin of his cheeks once more, inspecting him through and through. The act froze him in place, anticipating an assault of some sort. When none followed, he relaxed into her touch. “…you listened to my tale. You disobeyed Ozpin… You are indeed different.” 

“Salem…” One of her hands was enclosed by his newly recovered appendage, holding it rather kindheartedly in his own grip. “…I am not Ozpin. And I never will be. You can count on that fact.”

The ends of her lips arched aloft at his declaration, nodding her head to approve. They stood there for quite a while, inspecting one another as the information of her past set in Cole’s mind. Nonetheless, their instance together would be cut short.

Surfacing anew was the oppressing consciousness of Beacon’s Headmaster. Salem was forced to elude and withdrawal back from the ray of kinetic energy that ejected from the synthetic palm. No longer the softened amber of her previous partner in conversation, but the callous ivy color she had cultivated to despise.

“I was wondering when you would come out… Ozpin.”

Fists were brought down upon the barrier that separated Cole from the outside world. His subconsciousness raging with ire at the sudden overtaking of his other. _‘Dammit, Ozpin! Let me out! You cannot do this!’_

Disregarding the pleas of his other, Ozpin deliberately retrieved the inactive cane secured at his hip. With a flick, the end of his protracted out and was adequately equipped. Currently gripped in Cole’s newly awarded flesh-covered limb, Ozpin readied the artificial limb for his own use. “Forgive me, Cole… but, this something I must handle.”

_‘You son of a bitch! Let me out! Don’t do this! ‘_

 “There is still so much you do not know…” He murmured quietly, maintaining constant eye contact with Salem. The very same outspreading her arms at the ready and drifting into the air.

“Come now, Ozpin… Lying to the poor boy will only increase the gap between you two…”

“Silence! You will pay… for all the atrocities you have committed!” He launched from his original position to clash against her newly surfaced tentacles. The very same that had slain Leonardo shortly before. The two were at a stalemate until Ozpin was forced to backflip from an encroaching strike.

Wicked crimson energy amalgamated about Salem’s fingers, saturating in rampant electricity. Concurrently, it was shot out towards the Beacon Headmaster. Spinning the cane between his fingers with ease, the base was slammed against the flooring to form a turtle shell-like barrier around himself.

Grunting against the sheer force of the incantation, the headmaster nearly did not survive the ordeal. The artificial arm crackled to life as energy fused nearest its palm at the ready. “Your story only holds half the truth, Salem. I will not let you take him!”

Still, behind the obstruction leading to the outside world, Cole hesitated his berating. _‘Wait… half true?’_ Ozpin appeared to pay the faunus’s thoughts no mind, slipping into a stance that came across as much more professional. His cane was extended outwards with the metallic arm held eagerly behind him. _‘Tell me! What are you two hiding?!’_

“This ends today, Salem… between you and I. As it always should have been…”

He was awarded nothing but malignant laughter, quickly evading lightning that sparked at his original position. Their cramped battlefield held no true spot to hide from the witch’s onslaught. Thus leaving Ozpin to improvise. At a final current that shot out towards him, the headmaster met it head-on with the end of his staff.

The arcing energy erupted from the two’s connection only to shower back at its origin. Salem was caught unaware as the expanse of magic struck her and the windowsill at her rear. Glass showered the pavement below, while the outer walls of the office bent in a misshapen manner. Once properly recovered, she violently cursed her opponent as he stood calm and rigid.

“…you were always this way. Stubborn to the end. I trusted you!” A tentacle lunged towards him only to be effortlessly blocked from piercing his person. The cane spun effortlessly between his fingers in an apprehensive fashion, only to be caught all the same.

“You crossed a terrible threshold, Salem… I did indeed love you. But, not what you had become…” Ozpin calmly took the steps to separate more distance between the two of them. All the while, he maintained eye contact with his once-beloved. “…I believe this is where we part ways, Salem.”

 _‘Just… get this over with…’_ Her clenched teeth and wrinkled brow spoke enough that speech would appear most unnecessary. Preferring only to collapse in a malignant incantation of magic in opposition of her enemy. Ozpin selected to respire a fairly wearied sigh, extending out the palm of his companion’s limb. Kinetic energy crackled to life as he positioned the tip of his cane just beside it.

“I am unworthy to ask of you, Cole… but, please… lend me your strength once more.”

With no prompt to alert either of them, their attacks erupted out to clash together in a catalytic conflict of magical potency. The very lands began to quake beneath such a collision, the earth fracturing under the influence of their power.

Even as he remained behind the scenes of their battle, Cole indeed felt the sheer girth and gap between his abilities and those presently waging. Enough to compel the faunus to shield his eyes from the intensity of their merit. 

Their conflict would prove not be extensive, as the font of such spiteful merlot-colored magic vanished from their vision. Cole’s eyes broadened at the spectacle as Ozpin’s spell-work ascended past naught but air. Salem was gone. And nothing but the dust was left in her wake. 

Ozpin’s consciousness definitively vanished, leaving Cole to handgrip the controls now that his other half had thoroughly drained himself. The former crumpled to the ground layered with fragmented glass and drywall, still struggling to rationalize the sequence of events prior.

_‘You and I… shall meet each other again soon, Cole Lupine… I have wonderous proposals for you… Seek me out… or remain a pawn…’_

Salem’s haunting song rattled through the Atlesian’s mind, causing him to excruciatingly clench at his skull. When he finally was at peace, he felt the near awe-inspiring aspect of what had transpired. His brain had caught up to him. He felt all. At for once in quite some time, the faunus wept. His dreadful cries echoed past the ruined office to conduct forth into the streets of Mistral.

“Cole…?”

His throat had run arid by then, hoarse and deprived of reprieve. Managing to turn his head to the happenings behind him, the collective of those he had voyaged with were present. Team JNR, Ruby, Weiss, Qrow and Yang. Even Blake was at hand. Her expression horrified by what she was to behold. They had come for him. Even still, with tear-stricken cheeks and rasping speech, words succeeded to emerge. 

“…help… me…”


	16. Volume 3, Chapter 1

**Volume 3, Chapter 1: Genesis**

* * *

The lively commotion of the Mistral train station looked to be rather heartening and relatively dissimilar in the atmosphere than their former dealings. People went about their business whether it be purchasing tickets, window-shopping or eating amongst their peers. The sounds of a multitude of conversations. An assembly of aromas fanning through the condensed district.

It was truly uplifting indeed to observe such a scene in harmony.

Truth be told, Cole was not all that equipped for their decision in transport. The episodes of recent events had still yet to be properly solidified in his mind. Haven Academy, the White Fang attack and what occurred with Salem. 

A hand moved to press at the stress lines beginning to show forth on his expression, swearing under his breath. Complications for later. His attentiveness flayed from the shimmering notice of train departures to his companions. The very same carried an arch to his lips.

There they all resided. Ruby elected in skipping up and down in excitement. Her giddiness would know no bounds. His eyesight scanned along the various individuals until settling upon a certain blonde he was rather fond of. Beautiful beyond compare. How could he have deserved such a wonderful woman to grace his life, he could not tell. Every step entranced him further.

As if reading his thoughts, she would suddenly turn from the group and gaze up at him still residing at one of the overarching walkways. There was no other form of communication than that of a warmhearted smile. She subsequently returned her attention to the group. Following it, however, she molded her lips into that of a kissing motion. Others of the group, of course, stole glances in his direction to confirm the subject.

Concerning his own attire, the faunus readily purchased a single blackened leather finger-less glove for his bare hand. He continued to adjust with the idea of such an ability to revert his arms to what they had previously been. Did he truly wish to be rid of the artificial limbs?

Looking back at his past endeavors, Cole’s use of the armaments were quite common. He could still feel what he could with real senses and greater rate than the norm. Yet, why did he wish to be free of such? Surely, there was a reason.

He peered out towards the other bridges that overlapped the trains arriving and departing. Blake and Sun were separate from the group, joined by another faunus Cole did not have the pleasure to meet. Relatively small in stature, keeping a keen eye upon the feline faunus.

He observed the shades of gold and black interact with one another. They were happy. The image brought an unknown sense of comfort to the faunus. To know his friends were so. Perhaps it was the Headmaster’s lingering sense of protectiveness over them. 

“Hey, kiddo… what’s with the face?” His thoughts were interrupted with the newly arrived avian huntsman, promptly turning to face him. Having joined the faunus as the two leaned against the railing overlooking the passerby.

“What do you mean...? This _is_ my face.” 

The two shared a brief laugh as Cole attempted to bring a lighter tone to the air. Thankful that it was successful, he resumed examining his arm. “Gonna have to get used to it sometime soon, Cole. Road we’re takin’ isn’t really the forgiving type.”

The Atlesian’s shoulders rose and fell in a manner of hesitancy, choosing to offer only brief glimpses to his companion. “I know...”

“Still thinkin’ about what happened in Mistral?” Cole stole a glance towards the veteran huntsman once again, relenting a nod to agree. 

“How can I not? So much occurred. And so much occurred that I do not understand. This power. Ozpin. Salem. Our future. What does it mean…?”

“Hey…” Cole felt the unexpected weight of Qrow’s hand against his shoulder blade, posing it a minor jostle. A squeeze of the same joint followed, returning his stare to his guardian. “…one step at a time. Think too much, you make mistakes. We gotta set this right. Not just the two of us, but all of us. Together.”

* * *

_~The Evening Prior~_

_The collective only recently took their leave from the battleground of an academy. Cole had borne witness to the numerous White Fang members being apprehended by the Mistral police. His soul still ached with the idea of them invading the school._

_More importantly the thought of Sienna._

_Life would prove to be ever the unexpected as reunions were in place. Blake and Sun had made their debut at the academy with the faunus hailing from Menagerie. It was a welcome sight._

_Now residing in one of the sofas in the meeting area, he sided Yang who say between the two faunus. Sun, opting for the arm nearest Blake, chose to join them._

_No uttering of words had been spoken since the group settled. No doubt still from the sheer impact of what had occurred not so long before. A Relic. Salem. The White Fang._

_“So...” Directing himself to initiate the conversation, Qrow rightly cleared his throat behind an enclosed fist. “...from what I gathered. This was an organized attack, regardless of Raven’s cooperation. Salem’s forces worked with the White Fang to strike hard and fast. But, with... some readily made teamwork... we managed to stop her. Sadly, Leo didn’t make it out alive.”_

_Having received a collection of nods and no signs of disapproval in his claims, Qrow began anew. “Alright then. I’ll go... uh... tell that to the Mistral police. Been waitin’ on a statement. I’ll... uh... be back in a bit.”_

_With his departure, silence fell upon the collective for a time. Cole took the opportunity to scan the multitude of faces surrounding him. Not one appeared ready to speak. He desperately needed the courage to rouse them form this abyss. But how?_

_How was he supposed to lead them without Ozpin? Without Ozma? The recurring visions of what occurred in the Headmaster’s office replayed in his mind. Was Ozpin truly lying to him, or was it Salem playing on his misgivings?_

_“So… Cole?” He was stirred from his trance at the sound of Ruby’s high-pitched voice, raising himself to stare back at her. “…your arm… you said Salem did it? But, why? Doesn’t she want you and Ozpin… dead?”_

_The crimsonette spoke truthfully, leaving the faunus to mull over the most adequate answer. “I believe Salem is misguided. I don’t think she knows exactly what she wants now that she knows Ozpin and I are different. I think this was… an offering. For what, I don’t know.”_

_That seemed enough of an answer for her, leaving Weiss to pick up where she had left off. “Alright. So, let’s say that she is offering something to you… to us… how do we handle that? Ozpin hasn’t been answering you, Cole. And what about the Relic?”_

_The faunus in question rolled his jaw pensively, passively avoiding contact with the heiress for a time before responding. “I… I don’t know. For now, our best move is to transport ourselves and the Relic to Atlas. I heard mentions of Ozpin explaining said item. Saying, its user can ask a question, and the lamp will provide an answer. However, one can’t simply ask just anything. Nothing about the future. And only three times for every one-hundred years.  And sadly, we are not in those perimeters… Speaking of which…”_

_Her icy blues widened as Cole stood from his seat, as did the rest of their company. His attention drew to the lantern-esque object hovering just above the table they centered around. “…so, this is the relic. You also mentioned Raven had arrived late into the battle to assist in retrieving it…”_

_Cole shook his head, barely able to hold in the laughter that surfaced. “…that woman…”_

_Yang did not appear as enthusiastic as the faunus, turning away from the scene entirely. It seemed even the interaction she mentioned the mother and daughter had did not aid in their tenuous relationship._

_“There was… one other quality to the relic that Ozpin mentioned…” The hesitancy in his voice did not go unnoticed as the congregation of expressions shifted to variations of mild curiosity._

_“Well? Go on, spit it out!” Nora’s tone did little to relieve the uneasiness in the faunus, yet he was provided with no other choice. He had already spoken._

_“It attracts… albeit marginally… Grimm.”_

_There was a resounding voice of displeasure in such a quality, Blake being the first to voice her concern. “So, we go at risk bringing this anywhere. We aren’t left with many options if that risks innocent people.”_

_Cole retracted his arms rest at his chest, one leaning atop the other as a hand kept metal fingers about his lips. The inquisitive form offered him little support in formulating a plan of action. The mechanisms of the relic did indeed put a strain on their mission._

_“We don’t have a choice…” The statement came to no doubt surprising as it originated from the scythe-wielder. Cole, among others sharing the same expression, stared in bewilderment at what Ruby had affirmed. “…if we take the time to carefully go around we won’t make it. I think the train to Argus is our best option.”_

_She had support in the form of Jaune, nodding his acceptance of the notion. “I don’t like it any more than the rest of you guys. But, Ruby’s right. We don’t have a choice. It’s like Cole said a while back. ‘We’re out of time.’"_

_The aforementioned faunus sucked in his teeth after being put in the spotlight, apathetically nodding his head. “Nevertheless, I am glad you are alright, Weiss.”_

_His attempt in changing the subject was a success. She idly nurtured the area wounded in battle, now properly sporting a few bandages wrapped about her person. “Well, I wouldn’t be where I am without a little help from someone? I’ll prefer to keep them anonymous.”_

_The Arc boy spoken of promptly cleared his throat, earning Cole’s attention. “Y-Yeah… guess it was a good time to finally unlock my semblance. Still, don’t know really what it is. I guess it’s kinda like an Aura booster. Made Weiss heal a lot faster.”_

_“Hmm. Well, it’s an excellent addition to the team. By the way, Blake…” The feline faunus’s ears perked at the call of her name, meeting Cole’s smile with one of her own. “…it is so good to see you again. I wish it was on more positive circumstances. But, I think I will due. That goes for you as well, Sun.”_

_The monkey faunus grinned ear to ear with the mention, as he and Blake watched in silence as Cole continued. “The faunus of Menagerie gathered by you and your father, Ghira… you defended Mistral against a White Fang attack. For that, I am grateful it brought you to us. But… there is something that is amiss about all this…”_

_Blake’s eyes narrowed in a puzzled manner, as did Sun’s. The mannerisms leading to Cole to further explain his own perplexity. “If Sienna is still in charge of the Fang, and I spoke to her of avoiding all contact with Salem and her forces… we have another enemy. I believed I could trust her again…”_

_“Cole… about that…” The Belladonna daughter perked up at her fellow faunus’s disputes, cautiously picking her words wisely. “…Sienna she’s… she’s dead. Adam killed her. He now leads the White Fang…”_

_The world around him seemed to spin, the merit of Blake’s words still registering in his mind. His lips parted, yet no vocal exchange could be made. Amber desperately glanced about in hopes that perhaps he would find some form of salvation. His chest rose and fell in a hastened manner with each gasp beginning to grow in pace as he persisted._

_Both Yang and Blake would be upon him in a moment’s notice as they frantically attempted to ease the wolf faunus’s panic. Continuously repeating his name as the others began to move in closer and be readily available if necessary. Nearly elbowing the two girls from himself, Cole’s synthetic hand gripped the end of the tabletop._

_With no sign of exertion, the coffee table was swiftly slung forwards into the adjacent wall. Luckily, none of the group were in the way of such a rage-induced action. As Cole’s pace of taking in air appeared to gradually diminish in rapidity, he stole a glance at the concerned and petrified expressions of his companions_

_“I need some air…"_

_With that, Cole departed from the rest of them in the direction of the balcony, his footfall echoing through the lodge as he did so. Once suitably perched against the edge of the railing, he relinquished his head into his hands. The impact of the news on Sienna’s death justly and decisively dawning upon him. The one who had given him a home when he had none. It was she that had offered him so much when he gave none in return._

_She and Adam were a family he treasured. Now, one was dead and the other beyond redemption._

_“I am always too late… No matter what power I attain. Nothing…” Cole lingered in clutching at his face in hopes that perhaps the pain would simmer. The monumental loss he was forced to accept. The lives he had lost. His solitude would last no longer as another presence strode into the expanse. There was no inclination to conceal her speed as she reached him._

_As he parted from clutching of the creasing skin at his face, Cole bore witness to the woman he treasured supporting two mugs. Once she had presented one to him and he gratefully accepted said offer, she spoke. “I thought you could use some company…”_

_“You are right…” He drank from the warm liquid, allowing its contents to soothe his troubled soul. Yang always did know what to do in these situations. He proposed it was due to Ruby and being that of an elder sibling. “And you brought my favorite.”_

_She stifled a laugh, taking a sip from her own beverage. Alongside the mug muffling her voice, she responded softly. “You did always like this.”_

_“I wasn’t talking about the tea.”_

_Nearly choking on the last sip she had taken; her eyes rose from the ground for which they had been residing. The flat stare she offered spoke more than anything she could have formed verbally. Once she had properly readjusted herself, she chose her retort. “Guess you’re even learnin’ from me.”_

_“I try…”_

_“You’re even learnin’ a few new things in the bedroom department too.” Closely mirroring her prior reaction, Cole spat out a swallow of tea to the gravel at their feet. He presumed he deserved that. Recovering from the blow, he met the lavender stare he had grown so fond of in the past year._

_“Yang… For as long as I remember, following my leave of the White Fang… I just wanted to do what was right. I suppose I am not sure what that is anymore…” His inquisitive gaze drifted from her for a moment. “…I believed I could go back to the way things were. But, it is just not the same.”_

_It startled him once Yang had begun to laugh. Not at the faunus’s dismay, no, as she clarified soon. But, of his perplexed expression. “You’re always so dramatic… Cole, from what I’ve seen, the world’s changed. We can’t go back.”_

_Her metal fingers reached to cup at his cheek, the same he encircled with his own fingers. She resumed once he assumed she had sustained herself in gazing into his eyes. “All you can do is your best, and maybe… maybe the best we can do is start over.”_

* * *

 “… _start over_.” He mumbled to himself, still continuing his observance on the company down below. Qrow, on the other hand, had chosen to watch the faunus as he grew silent. A rather proud smile decorating his lips as he did.

“C’mon, kiddo. Let’s get down there. We got a train to catch.”

Departing the overpass, the two briefly reunited with the remainder of the company. The positivity radiating from them all was a stark difference from the other night. The same causing a wave of relief to wash over him.

Blake was close behind them, as they finally boarded the train. Appropriately labeled ‘Argus Limited’ for their trek through the snow-capped mountainous regions. 

There was a belief that perhaps this was a sign their journey would ease in hardships. Perhaps, they were on the correct path. 

For a time, the ride through the snow-tipped terrain was silent. Something Cole readily enjoyed more than anything. The two teams held their respective rooms as they conversed to pass the time. Qrow would be the faunus’s only companion as they lavished in the lack of disruptive noise. Both lounged atop either of the mattresses offered in the cabin.

“So, still no sign of Oz?”

The sudden attempt in conversation stirred the faunus from his nap, eyes fluttering awake with the avian huntsman’s questioning. “No...” A strained exhale followed his proclamation. “...still silence.” 

“What about you, Qrow? What is on your mind?" 

The Branwen sibling swirled contents of his martini as Cole went to prepare his own mixed drink. The two of them were quite ecstatic upon hearing the testing quarters were to be supplied with appropriate amounts of alcohol. “I pledged everything to him. Most my life’s work was to the guy. It’s just... tough, y’know... grasping the whole abandonment thing.”  

Circling the rim of his crystal glass with a finger of his non-artificial limb, Cole felt the pangs of guilt begin to strike him. He had not informed any of them on the finer details of his encounter with Salem. Why was he lying to Qrow? The man who would position himself akin to that of a father figure.

“Right... I am… still attempting to grasp the idea myself. That he is gone. That we are on our own.”

It tore at him. To bear witness to the man’s downcast expression and no doubt suffering in a much worse fashion within. But, why would he lie? Was it to protect the old huntsman from any further pain? Most likely.

“Cole…” Stirred from his internal conflict, the faunus turned to his father-figure as he took an unreasonably prolonged drink from his swill. “…we’ll do it. We’ll get to Atlas. I know we will.”

There it was. The domineering shame once again. Hastily ridding the last droplets from his glass, Cole uncharacteristically brought the glass down far unforgiving than intended. Qrow observed in an assortment of both curiosity and bewilderment. _‘Come on, Cole. Focus. Act normal.’_

“Cole, yo-…” The two’s exchange was interfered with by the train’s cabin quaking as if a sudden collision. Both of them were at their feet in a moment’s notice their armaments adjusting from their base shapes. Screams met their ears and the door to their cabin was promptly tossed aside for their due entrance.

Team RWBY was close behind as the lot of them maneuvered past fleeing commuters. Stealing a glance at the window in the train car’s hallway, Cole was an eyewitness to the converging pack of Manticores. Dread began to set in as he hurriedly elbowed the others aside to make way for the latch directing to the roof.

Appreciations to the propulsion of his artificial palm, Cole soared onto the top deck. From there, his vision of the congregating assault was much more clear. Narrowly evading a Manticore soar past him, the faunus eagerly took hold of the departing backbone now exposed. With a formidable lurch into the mountainside hugging the train’s side, the front half of the Grimm sheared from its base. 

Swiftly disposing of the charred carcass by tossing it from the platform, he glanced back to witness the rest of the company waging their own clashes. There was not much time to save the innocents still residing on the other train cars.

“Qrow, handle the manticores! I have an ide-…” Cole would not get the opportunity to finish his instructions as another monstrous Grimm landed atop the car he was situated upon. Yet, this one was much larger in size than those previous. And this was no manticore. It was a Sphinx.

Ducking beneath a swipe intended to rend head from body, Cole nimbly avoided the beast’s strikes against him. Not that those mattered anyway. As the car exhibited the damage inflicted that was meant for him. Clenching his fangs, the Atlesian took his chance in hurdling atop the now overextended appendage. He cursed audibly as the pain of using his new arm soon surfaced.

Still, his own safety was of little significance. The drive was finalized and the faunus now haphazardly rode the Grimm akin to that of a domesticated beast. With a clump of the oily fur in his gloved hand, his manmade limb transformed so that its digits were heightened with honed edges. Now resembling a claw, Cole went to strike into the base of the Grimm’s skull.

Fate, however, would have different plans for the faunus. What with the sphinx now bucking wildly like an unruly bull with Cole still atop it. In all his years as a huntsman, he would have never assumed this would be one of his many battles.

“Cole! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Qrow’s desperate cries of Cole’s predicament were barely audible in the chaos of the battlefield. “Don’t... worry... I have... this... under... control!” Each abrupt shift in movement cutting the faunus from conversing with the veteran huntsman.

Lashing and screeching beneath the faunus’s grip, the beat of the sphinx’s wings soon met his ears. “Was Damn... if it takes off it’s over!” Just as the thought passed through his mind, his worst fears came to pass. The metal of the car soon grew distant as the flight was achieved.

Acting on instinct, his metal appendage rose to plunge deep into the base of its neck. Nearly half his arm was now within the beast’s skull. Grimacing as he felt the liquid mass inside.

Nonetheless, he wrenched his arm free of the confinements. Near instantly, the creature he resides upon plummeted from its once airborne position. While most of the Sphinx cushioned his fall, the faunus tumbled from it to harshly collide into the steel roof. 

Whilst cradling his bruised forearm, awaiting his aura to mend the damage, Cole forced himself to stand. The scene behind him was still daunting as still kept the company occupied. What drew a greater amount of concern were the turrets sprouting from the train cars’ shoulders. 

“No... the passengers... they are drawing the Grimm to the passengers!” A man he could only conclude to be a huntsman turned to observe Cole sprinting towards him. Rightfully snatching the scroll from his dazed grip, a few precise jabs at the screen silenced the turret system. 

“What are you doing?!”

The brief question seized the faunus’s attention, but not sufficient enough to anticipate the fist striking his jaw. The world seemed to spin until he shook his head of the starts encircling it. Rounding on the adolescent that had struck him, Cole seized his collar between his non-metal fingers.

“You listen to me! You want to bring attention to the passengers with those turrets?! I do not think so. Now, shut up and get below deck!”

When it appeared the huntsman would not comply, Cole rightfully brought his metal fist into his sternum. Air was forced from the boy’s lungs as consciousness faded from his grasp. This, leaving him to slump into the faunus’s embrace and slung over his shoulder.

“Cole...!”

Drawing his attention, Qrow’s current expression struck fear into the Atlesian. His eyes wide enough to rival saucers and jaw hung agape. Upon realization that he had grown silent following his call for the faunus, his guardian managed to compose himself enough. “Tunnel!”

Whilst the Cole kept the boy slung about his shoulder, it appeared Qrow’s call held some merit to it. Quickly encroaching on them was indeed a channel prepared to swallow the train into a chasm that they had no likelihood in evading. “Run!” Cole’s words met the collective ears of team RWBY as they discontinued their battle with the manticores sufficiently for them to make way for the hatch leading into the train car.

They were indeed running out of time. The entrance to the tunnel was near fifty yards from them and nearing with every passing second. After Cole had appropriately lobbed the flaccid bulk of their newly acquired huntsman down the flap, he himself vaulted into the same entry.

Although not as nimble as the four ladies and elder huntsman, Cole’s landing was sufficiently cushioned by the teen aforementioned. That, however, did not alleviate the pain that struck through him as if lightning. Clutching the flesh of his arm in some manner to ease said discomfort, the faunus regarded the gathered company upon his backside. 

“Well… that was not too bad. Is everyone alive? No one…” He pressed himself to stand, still grasping at the other arm. “…no one hurt?”

“Not so sure lookin’ at you?” Yang’s commentary did nothing to aid him yet offered him relief nonetheless. Being the first to bind her arm about his back to support in assisting him up. The two held the other close, observing the remainder of the party. 

“Manticore do not typically attack that ferociously towards public transport. Neither do Grimm in general. I can only propose it was the Relic’s doing…” The company’s demeanor all but descended into a disheartening state.

Something had to be done. Surely, they could not remain on the train. Yet, who would be those unlucky enough to linger and be left behind by the remainder of the group. The relic was a formidable tool that could perchance aid in their fight against Salem. Whilst still leaning against his beloved for support, Cole scanned the numerous faces of his companions. A decision had to be made. 

“A group of us will depart, while the remainder stays on the train with the passengers. Team RWBY with myself and Qrow. While you three protect this train. We will reconvene in Argus as soon as we can. My group will find a way there.” Cole’s self-assured declaration did seem rational in most views yet did not sit well with many of the group’s members. Jaune would be the first to speak his opinion, the same being quite condemning of the Atlesian’s proposal. 

“We just got back together, and you want to separate us? We can’t. There has to be another way to go around this? I’m not leaving-..!”

“There is no time, Jaune..!” Cole’s sudden outburst started the Arc boy enough to halt his voiced sentiments. “There is no time at all. While we sit here, we risk more of a chance of getting this entire train killed with the Grimm we attract…” Ridding himself of Yang’s hold, Cole crossed the distance between the two boys to settle his hand atop the other’s shoulder. “I do not like it either. Believe me. I don’t. But, we do _not_ have a choice.”

For a time, it appeared Jaune would not comply with what the faunus was proclaiming, shying himself from the other’s gaze. Though, in time, he nodded in albeit a tentative fashion. “Okay… but, only if you promise you’ll meet us.”

Nearly materializing besides Cole, Ruby would be the one to affirm the decision on parting ways. “Promise.” That smile. That damned smile of hers could win over an entire nation. 

Cole would be the first to extend his hand out to the center of them, awaiting the others to pledge themselves in a similar manner. Ruby promptly settled hers atop the faunus’s with Jaune close behind. The trio of leaders exchanged a series of unspoken go-ahead's regarding one another.

“Ren and Jaune. I trust the two of you have familiarized yourselves with your respective semblances enough to cloak the passengers when we depart.” The typically silent huntsman nodded in verification, with his leader mirroring the action. The three boys parted ways with the conclusion of their brief converse. 

With that, they initiated their evacuation of the passengers to the front end of the train. The armor secured over its hull would offer a better form of protection to the innocents. Cole, Qrow and the female-oriented team were shortly above and observed the turrets that had previously been defending the vehicle deactivated. 

“Blake!” His fellow faunus turned as her name was called; the voice barely audible atop the fast-moving vehicle and ensuing snowstorm. “Decouple the train from the other cars! We need to put some distance on us!”

She hurriedly nodded, leaping from his field of vision to the latch below. Once she had departed, it was not long until his footing stumbled beneath the sudden movement. The cars inhabiting the passengers grew smaller and smaller in size with the passing moment.

However, as the feline faunus returned to be beside him, Cole took quick notice in her change in behavior. “Blake..?” It was some time till she finally turned to look up at him. “What happened? What’s wrong?” 

“Adam... I saw... at least I think, standing there when I cut us loose. Seems I can’t even get away from him now.” His heart nearly plummeted into his person at what he witnessed.

He recognized that expression. She used to wear such so often in the past. A solemn look of negligence that he could not abide by. It appeared he had startled her once he had chosen to wrap his arm around her. “Oh, Blake...”

She instinctively returned said gesture, bringing her head against his pectoral. Cole mirrored said action by settling his head atop her crown. “...he cannot hurt you. He cannot hurt either of us. He never will again. Understand?”

It took quite a time for her to finally glance up at him with a change in demeanor. Lips curved upwards on both their faces, leading them to finally part ways. “Come.”

The pair traversed atop the train car to where the remainder of the company resided. Ruby spoke her command into her scroll for Jaune and Ren to cloak the passengers. Cole held his breath on the endeavor, turning slightly to spot encroaching Grimm on their rear. 

The scene was magical. The entire front half of the train morphing into a shade of grey and hiding from the nearing threat. The civilians were safe.

They, on the other hand, were not. Manticores encircled the group of them only for another Sphinx to join the fray. “Shit...”

Cole could not agree more with the veteran huntsman, hopelessly observing the creatures in wait. Each of them retrieving their respective weaponry in preparation. The Sphinx abruptly gathered an amalgamation of magic nearest his mouth to spit forth a fireball on the railing. Stone and soil discharged from the cliffside as their path was promptly removed.

“No... Brace!” 

Weiss would be quick to act, spinning her blade in hand for a multitude of black glyphs to coalesce about the company’s feet. Her efforts were anchoring them in. The broken tracks would provide them with no smooth journey, derailing the car from the path into the snow back below. All Cole could do was involuntarily curling an arm about Blake whilst supporting himself for the inevitable.

The impact jolted them all from their fixed hold, projecting them into the snowbank. Amber widened at the impinging collision, fearing the worst. While their plummeted descent was cushioned by the snowdrift, it offered no respite for the wreckage the train cars were in. The world went black.

* * *

  _Cole... you must wake up! If I cannot defeat her, you must find a way in my stead. The world is on fire and only we can be the ones to extinguish her wrath.’_

_Within the pitch blackness of the abyss he usually resides within, columns of fire billowed about him. Visions of cities spanning all across Remnant flooded into view and all bearing similar scars. The blood-red coloration against a snake contrast._

_The Grimm._

_Millions of them. All different in size, shape, and species. They thundered along the landscape. No sign of humanity and no defenders in sight._

_What was presented were the corpses of humanity that had been slain. Streets painted crimson coats while the scent of charred flesh filled his nostrils. His eyes began to water._

_Ghastly scenes of brutality as Grimm tore those doomed enough still alive to shreds. Was he in Hell?_

_The horrors of the landscape. He pleaded to look away. To shy away from such a gruesome scene. Yet, he could not._

_‘THIS is our future, Cole. More specifically our lack of future, if we do not stop Salem.’_

_Suddenly, Cole was torn from the horrendous scene to whirl about in a tunnel of lights and colors. The same alternating around him in a mind-numbing method whilst he was dragged along its course. It felt as if his skull would explode any moment longer he remained within the chasm. He had no control._  

 _‘You must save us!’_

_‘Save us, please!’_

_‘Please! Mercy’_

_The voices. They would not cease. The ranting of agony within their tones drove him near mad. He could not clutch at his head for some form of relief. The feeling of his very being torn asunder. He was helplessly vulnerable._

* * *

Cole would be among the last to stir from his unconscious state, having been roused by the gathered company. Amber tore open as he was awakened from his slumber. He was alive. And away from such a chaotic dreamscape. Snowfall filled his vision, blanketing the setting in a cloak of white. 

“Cole!” 

He heard his voice, scanning his field of vision until it abruptly landed upon his beloved. Once Yang had properly claimed his recognition, she drew him into an unyielding embrace. The faunus could feel her distress, the sound of her reassuring herself filling his ears.

“What... what happened?” 

“You were out for a while, kiddo? Ever since we made a landing here. Must’a hit your head pretty hard. Sure you’re okay?” Easing Qrow’s apprehension, Cole nodded to affirm his condition. The faunus drew back to glance at where his head had previously rested. After the sight, he had wished he had not turned to see it.

Blood, still fresh, coated the snowbank he had resided in. A perfect mold of where his head had been. Cole went to precariously dab at the back of his skull. No wound. No sore. Nothing. Just hair. When the hand had returned to him, he found no bloodstain. No source of a lesion.

“I... I am fine... is everyone alright?” Yang regrettably parted from him, as the faunus glanced to the remainder of the company. The train car was half-submerged into the snow. Seeing as their landing was not the most graceful. His inquisitive stare landed in a certain individual, however, once he had properly done so with the others. 

“Uh... who are you?” 

She was a rather elderly woman, with a darker skin tone with long strands of silver that dangled along her features. She was of small stature and appeared as if she was to be hunched over. A key hint to such was the skull-topped walking stick in her possession. What brought out the most in the faunus’s curiosity, were the devices secured upon her eyes.

The very same looked to be prosthetic goggles. The technology serving her appeared quite similar in design to his own artificial appendage. His suspicions of her grew more and more with each second passing.

“Me? I am Maria Calavera. And you, boy need to hurry that recovery up. Time’s a waste and Grimm will be upon us. Nightfall does not assist in that either.” 

“Wait!” Yang was quick to interject, remaining in cradling him beside her. “He can’t just get up like that!” A steady hand quieted her concerns, hastily aided in rising to his feet.

It is okay, Yang. I will be fine…” While disbelief was prevalent within her, the blonde would not push the issue further. Cole observed the lot of them were all gathered, believing this would be an appropriate time to speak of what he had foreseen. The vision. It still haunted him. 

“When I was… unconscious… I was shown something. A future, perhaps. A possibility. It was…” He paused, forcing himself to think back the horrid experience. The feeling of Yang’s hand upon his own reassured him on the matter, following a shaky exhale. “…it turned my stomach. Millions dead. Grimm… everywhere. The world was on fire.”

Out of the appalled expressions the company were adorned with, Ruby would be the first to speak up. “So, we need to stop her then. Okay. Even without Ozpin, I guess. We can find a way. Right?”

“About that…” All eyes resumed their stare upon him with the precipitous account, triggering the faunus to near shrink beneath their collective gaze. “…I heard him. _Ozpin_. He showed me those visions. I think he is also the reason I am still alive. What with the head injury and amount of blood I had apparently lost.”

“What?! He’s still there? I think we at least deserve an explanation after everything that has happened.” Weiss’s claim was assured and readily agreed upon by the rest of the students. Before Cole could dare to react, he felt the familiar sensation of his own body growing numb. Being dragged from his person. Ozpin had taken control.

“Hello. All of you. You have done great things in the time I have left you. And for that, I am truly sorry. Other than what occurred in Haven Academy, I was greatly weakened. I _did_ save Cole. One of the nominal contributions that come with partnering with me.”

Yang hastily removed herself from the body of her beloved, growling at the sudden change in persona. It had seemed she was still rather hesitant to believe the Headmaster. Besides the fact of her confused emotions seeing the man she adored controlled by another. “What happened to ‘ _not leaving us’_? Huh? You were supposed to help us get through this.”

“I did not _abandon_ you.” The Headmaster’s tone took that of a commanding tenor, glaring into the lavenders that challenged his words. Cole’s legs moved to step away from the group, turning on their heels to forward face them once a few feet away. “I had no choice.”

“Well, you _certainly_ haven’t been doing a great job in guiding us.” One of the Schnee’s daughter’s hands rested on her hip with the declaration, glowering Ozpin down with a lethal scowl. 

He steadily rose his hands in a shape of defeat and leniency, shaking his head at the group's misgivings. “Please… now is not the time…” 

“No! We’re past that! I think we all know you’re still not tellin’ us everything! What are you hiding from us? The people you trusted to do this job? To stop Salem!" 

Ozpin flinched under the blonde brawler’s abrasive pitch, progressively growing uneasy with the turnabout of the exchange. “I am not hiding anything from you. I swear this. I told you what I could to ease suspicions. Salem and I fought one another for quite some time. We are enemies. That is the clearest way I can explain it." 

“Oh, so you’re still going to lie to us? Is that why you lied about Lionheart? How he betrayed us for Salem?”

Ivy-colored eyes narrowed in a mild attitude of hostility, stepping from the group. His backside acting almost that of a shield from their countless dagger-like stares. “Yes. I believed it was the right thing to do. Mistral should not have suffered for what Lionheart had done. I believed they deserved better. Better to remember the record of service and good he did and not for the unfortunate missteps he made in his-…”

“Missteps?!” Yang’s manner grew to that of a holler, taking a few strides herself in an effort to greater confront the Headmaster. Even with his back to her, Ozpin could feel the ire that emanated from her.

Ozpin slightly canted his head, gazing into the persistent snowfall that drifted around them. He was confident in his speech, holding his head high with no sense of uncertainty. “What Professor Lionheart did was… reprehensible! I am not going to argue differently. But, I do not believe in one lapse of judgment could negate all the good he has done! Do we not all have regrets? You may have met him… but, you never knew the man he was before Salem.”

The attitude of the conversation was beginning to upsurge with a heightened sense of pressure. Anxiousness rose in all the company, and even the Headmaster himself. They were infighting and all of them knew it. _‘Ozpin… I think it is time…’_

The faunus was readily ignored, as the Headmaster was brought to the surrounding world with Yang’s continued banter. “Look! We’re supposed to do this _together_. You can trust us! We’re not about to go and turn our backs on-…”

**_“Do you really think Lionheart was the first?!”_ **

The company halted mid-thought. Mid-step. Even Cole, who remained within the shared subconscious paused his musings. All shared a similar expression of shock and wide-eyes. “That he did not say those _exact_ same words to me? I am… I am sorry…” He rightfully turned on his heel to face them all once more. “…But, you must understand that my _decisions_ and my _behavior_ are backed on not only practice, but past events that correlate. I have no reason not to trust you. I am saying I have my own reasons for keeping some secrets. The reason I…”

“Where… is the Relic…?” Ozpin halted his speech, glancing about sporadically. Fingers desperately turned over cloth at his hip as he searched. **_“Where?!”_** His chest rose in rapid succession of a sense of complete and utter concern and distress.

“Right… Right here.” It was Ruby who spoke up, clutching the lamp-shaped relic in her grasp. “It got scattered in the crash.”

Relief washed over the Headmaster, taking strides towards the scythe-wielder. His hand was outstretched and anticipated she would indulge him in the offer. “Good. Good, Miss Rose. Now, if you would kindly hand it over.”

The hesitancy in the crimsonette was prevalent, as was the apprehension in the rest of the company. Their disturbed gapes landing on the physique of the faunus. Ozpin glanced at each of them, unsure of what was occurring. “So, all those times you talked about having faith in humanity… that was just for everything else?” 

 _‘Why? What are you doing?!’_ Ozpin respired, shaking his head in a more distraught manner than before. A warped smile spread his lips, struggling to ease Ruby’s indecision. “That… That is not what I meant to suggest, Miss Rose. The Relic is a  _powerful_ item. And I believe it is my own burden to bear.” 

_‘Stop it…’_

“But, you said it couldn’t do anything right now? You told Cole. He told us.” Ozpin silently cursed under his breath at Ruby’s statement. Not enough for any of them to hear, but for Cole, it was readily accepted. _‘Stop… Stop it!’_

“Why does it matter who carries it?” Blake’s sudden questioning, caused Ozpin’s anxious glance to perch upon her. A similar being offered to the lot of the company now surrounding Ruby.

“I need! … I need you to  _listen_ to m-…!”

The outstretched hand Ozpin had frozen mid-motion, the same man playing as if he were struggling to breathe. Qrow cautiously stepped in the direction of his once pastime friend, narrowing his observation. “Oz…?”

_‘I won’t… I won’t let you!’_

“Hurry! He is… trying… to stop you!” It was not Ozpin’s disbelieving declaration that sounded, but the familiarity of Cole’s. The faunus’s pattern was mismanaged and wrestling to keep his equanimity.

_'STOP IT!_

“Stop her from what?!”

“He is… afraid… Afraid you will find out… what he is hiding!” Once he had vaguely replied to Yang’s questioning, Cole collapsed into the snowdrift. Sounds of struggle expressed from him, gritting his jaw in a tense battle for control.

_‘NO! Stop, Cole! PLEASE, YOU MUSTN'T!’_

Yang and Qrow removed the distance between themselves and their faunus confidant, daring to lay their hands against his form. Cole’s own grip upon his skull neared breaking the skin as he continued to wrestle with Ozpin’s own grasp. A hoarse scream exploded from his lips, spraying the snow with saliva. “Cole!”

 _‘I will not let you tell them! It is my secret to bear! STOP NOW!’_

“Her name… Her name is Jinn. Say it…” Once Cole had rashly elevated his head to Ruby’s own stare, the crimsonette flinched in terror. **_“Say it!"_**

The relic in Ruby’s grasp began to emit a soft glow as if reacting to the chaos that was ensuing. The winds whipped about them in a manner more violent than before. Nature itself appeared to be disapproving in their endeavors. Yet, the team leader spoke nonetheless.

“Jinn…”

Cole’s physique halted from its previous seizure-like behavior, growing still in Yang’s arms as she cradled him. The snowfall that had so ferociously brought down upon them paused in the same manner. Snowflakes were frozen in time. It was as if the world had become stagnant.

“What…?” Qrow’s inquiring curiousness went unanswered as the relic floats from the grip of his niece. Once a short distance away the relic is soon enveloped in a cloud of faint grey smoke. After a short time, a giant, semi-nude feminine figure materialized from the concealment of the smolder. Skin colored a teal blue while her physique was decorated with gold jewelry spanning her entirety. 

She would suddenly stretch in a rather provocative manner, moaning as she did. The mannerisms akin to that of a once slumbering child waking after a night’s sleep. The company, on the other hand, persisted in gazing up at her in awe. No words had been spoken and even Cole had managed to catch sight of the ethereal beauty.

“Wonderful…” Her voice was soothing, whilst carrying a confident mannerism to it. “Tell me… what knowledge do you seek?”

The lot of them were still attempting to reassure themselves that they were witnessing an actual entity. That the relic had completed the impossible. The being titled as ‘Jinn’ patiently awaited them, hovering in the air idly. 

Ruby would be the one to brave the unknown in speaking to the towering ancient. “Wh-Who... are you?”

“I am Jinn...” The being levitated nearest the scythe-wielder, quite pleased in the stunned expressions she was beholden to.  “A being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. You're in luck, as I am still able to answer-...”

“That’s enough!”

The outburst truly originated from the faunus, yet the Headmaster’s tone was what sparked their shaken demeanor. Cole continued to write against the near overwhelming presence that threatened him to overtake his mind. Ozpin would not give in.

And if he provided a second of carelessness, it would spark the end. 

Jinn, on the other hand, remained fairly impassive in her status. Rather, appearing confident all the same. “…two questions this era.” A mixture of shock and awe flooded the company, even leaving Cole to widen his amber gaze. The realization that there were questions remaining in the relic.

Ozpin had lied.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again… old man. While… you are not looking too old now.” The being chuckled, committing the faunus to recoil as the Headmaster overtook him for a moment. 

“R-Ruby…” The crimsonette turned on her heel to observe the face of her long-time companion. “…please don’t…” The same man now upon his knees. Broken. Tear-Stained. At _her_ mercy. The dejected expression troubled her, causing a pause in decision.

Her uncle, however, tread forward in an attempt at peace. “Hey…” While his hands did remain in the air as a universal sign of forfeit, it would be insufficient in his niece’s team’s eyes. The lot defensively stepping between their leader and the elder huntsman. “do… do whatever you think is right, kiddo.”

A moment passed. A dreaded and strained moment. The lot of them awaited Ruby’s decision. All the while, Cole’s body remained silent. Enough for Yang to take meticulous strides towards him; muttering his name in disbelief.

“Jinn…” Ruby began, the entity gazed upon the huntress-in-training with a curious look. She was ready. “What is Ozpin hiding from us?”

All the while, Yang had converged upon her significant other. Steady in her pace. Her fingers smoothed against the skin at his shoulder, shifting to the sable strands that coated about his skull.

She desperately wished for the Cole she knew to return. It pained her to witness him writhe in agony at the monster they would be the Headmaster. When at least her prayers appeared answered, he halted his motions.

The faunus rose from his kneeling position in an almost mechanical fashion, further perturbing her. The amber in his irises appeared faded and lacking their usual vigor.

Then he moved.

**_“NOOOOOOO!!”_ **

The huntress-in-training was flung from her original position. The impact of the Atlesian’s strike to her abdomen sent her flying against one of the towering snow-blanketed saplings. The force from the attack rendered the girl sprawling and gasping for air. 

They had little time to react. Qrow at the mercy of a kinetic burst indenting the fabric of his coat. Ricocheting across the snowbank, the veteran huntsman shook his head from the blast. Harbinger was speedily unsheathed as he pursued his influenced ward.

Blake, while agile in her own right, evaded a high-speed elbow meant for her collarbone. However, once she leaped from the charge, she would be too late to intervene. Weiss, on the other hand, was quick to act in her endeavor ** _._**

Glyphs coalesced at her fingertips as the faunus passed her with no sign of acknowledgment or ceasing his pass. All that mattered was Ruby. The lamp. He had to retrieve it. To gain ground. To stop them.

Ruby had cowered beneath the impending assault from the faunus she had once called her companion. While knowing his influence would be the Headmaster, the idea of such troubled her greatly. The man she had trusted now intent on harming her for self-gain. What could she do?

The figure of Ozpin nearing her decelerated to mere moments. The world halting around her. What finally drew her fearful attention, however, was not of the looming threat before her. 

The world began to change. It morphed into that akin to a storybook. Pages unfolded as Jinn’s voice filled their ears. “Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower…” Smoke billowed out from what appeared to be nowhere. Shaping the landscape into that of a tower. It was the same tower shown to Cole by Salem. She was showing them the truth. Them all. “…that sheltered a lonely girl.” 

 **“** Named... Salem. **”**

She showed everything and more. The past of Ozma. A true warrior to the cause brought down by the inevitability of sickness. The past of Salem. How she approached the brother Gods of light and dark. However, they bore witness to the account that was true. No longer was she proclaimed to be the victim as said woman had foretold. Armies lead for a false reason. The Gods were enraged by such foolishness and lack of care for the natural law.

The company observed the moon shattering at the God of Darkness’s rage. Salem’s fall to madness and how she became the monster that she was presently. She truly had lied to Cole. He frantically wished he could have held her tale true. But, it all proved pointless in the end. 

Then came the mission the God of Light bestowed upon Ozma. To reincarnate and protect the relics from Salem’s destruction. The true purpose of the relics remained a mystery still, but there was clarification upon what had occurred to Cole. 

The horror that befell upon Cole as he heard what the God of Light spoke of. The endless reincarnation. The sentence of humanity. The hopelessness to mend the world. How could one man accomplish such a feat?

Was he going to lose himself? The thought passed through his mind as quickly as it had entered. What would we do? What about his team? His friends? Yang?

It felt as if the world was upon him. The weight of such a responsibility. The words of the God of Light rang out to him again and again. 

 _“Our creation rests within your hands…”_

He could nearly vomit from the strain upon himself. But, the scene hastily altered with the soothing voice of Jinn’s narration. Ozma’s first rebirth. His reunion with Salem. They were happy. A family with four beautiful daughters. Was this the family Salem spoke of at Haven?

His proposals proved to be true as the scene blackened and the clash between the betrothed initiated. The finality had robbed the life from their children and Ozma was forced to launch his endless cycle of reawakening. Years slipped by as his dedication to the mission he was given faltered. Was this _his_ destiny?

In the end, Jinn showed them what was their end goal. The destruction of Salem and the Grimm she had spawned. Yet, when one of Ozma’s incarnation’s questioned a past version of Jinn the method on how to do so, he was sorely disappointed. There was no way of doing so.

Salem was invincible.

The tale Jinn had woven began to dissipate. Smoke erupted all about their persons, wrenching them from the past. They were finished. The question had been answered. There was no doubt to that. Still, they were plagued with even more. One surpassed all others.

 

What were they to do now…?


	17. Volume 3, Chapter 2

  **Volume 3, Chapter 2: Hesitation**

* * *

The group was left speechless. A new world had opened up to them with no hint of warning to its reveal. How could they react? The world had been unveiled upon their shoulders. They were the world’s last and best hope.

The haze of the past lifted, the drapes of smoke parting for the real world to come to pass. They were all as they were. Just before Jinn’s tale.

Speaking of which, the ethereal being had retreated back to the safety of the relic. The same growing still and lifeless.

What drew most of the company’s attention was their faunus companion. Still succumbed to the influence of Ozpin. Weiss had been the only of the four to act accordingly once the Headmaster had lunges towards her leader. Glyphs materialized at the space just before Ruby. So as the encroaching figure neared, he would be caught within her trap. His footfall caused the rupturing of ice crystals from the snowbank, freezing the threat mid-step.

Five steel teeth were pronged forward at the team leader whilst she observed on in horror. As the body was still under the control of the Headmaster, it appeared he had taken the full brunt of witnessing his history. His cheeks were wetted with fresh tears and more began to surface. The sight of such a powerful man, not simply due to his physical aptitude but position, crying before her was enough to thoroughly shake the crimsonette. 

When at last Weiss had regained her separated consciousness, she released the caged beast and relented in him collapsing into the snowbank. His movements were sluggish, nearly unable to lift himself from his impact. “I…” He began, powerless to continue as emotions raged through his mind.

“There was so much you hadn’t told us! How could think that was okay?!” 

Yang’s berating tone felt as if she had struck him with a characteristic punch. Not that the Headmaster would have minded at the moment. He looked to the girl’s uncle for some form of aid, yet all he was met with was a turned head.

“Professor…” Lifting his head at the sound of Ruby’s questioning, the cumulative realization impacted against him. “What _is_ your plan to defeat Salem?” His breath quickened, glancing about feverishly as he searched for an answer.

Anything. Anything that could support him at the moment.

Yet, there was nothing.

“I… I don’t have one…”

Silence was what the company met beneath the snowstorm, the remainder of the group glancing at one another for an answer on the matter. Neither of them, however, appeared to have one. They were at a loss. 

It was a surprise once an outburst met their ears, Qrow separating the distance between himself and his former companion in mere moments. Ozpin was caught unaware of the fist striking his cheek. The same forcing him from his footing and into that of a nearby tree trunk.

“No one wanted me…” The veteran huntsman began. “…I was cursed. I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in the world… I thought I was finally going some good…”

“But… you are!” Putting his fretting of the soreness in his cheek aside, Ozpin struggled to stand from his position. Arms outstretched to the avian huntsman in an attempt to alleviate any of the man’s misgivings. “Qrow… I saw so much in you. I just… I couldn’t… I didn’t kno-…”

“Exactly. You didn’t know…” Now barely a few feet from the huntsman, Ozpin bore witness to the change in demeanor. “You never knew. You were just using us for some outcome you didn’t know about…” Qrow shook his head in disbelief, watching the Headmaster struggle to find the words to respond with. 

“Meeting you… was the worst luck of my life…”

Ozpin swallowed, staring into the crimson of the huntsman’s eyes in near stupefaction. His lips parted in multiple occurrences as he sought to answer. There was nothing. He found no sympathy in the others, nor in his companion. 

“Maybe… maybe you’re right…”

At once, the ivy-colored glow dissipated from the faunus’s eyes indicating the lack in possession of its host. Cole had returned to the overworld. He reached to dab at the soreness in his cheek, mouth remaining agape. 

“Cole..?” Qrow blinked back his previous demeanor, staring into the hollow gaze of his ward once more. He was quick to grapple onto the boy’s shoulders, rightly seizing him. “Cole! Cole, look at me!” 

The blank expression the faunus wore shifted to staring into the desperation that radiated from his guardian. “What happened…?” The questioning came from the other scythe-wielder, dashing over to inspect the faunus. She was mirrored by the remaining trio of the team wishing for the faunus’s wellbeing.

“Am I… me?” The question was faint, feeble in its bearings. It seemed as if Cole was upon the verge of collapse if not for Qrow and Yang supporting his posture. 

The blonde jerked her partner about to face her, justly cupping his cheeks in her hands. “You are _you_ , Cole. No one else…” While her words did reach him, they did nothing to aid in his current vexing.

“I… I do not know what to do… Gods… ruined moons… witches bent on extinguishing humanity…” His cheeks felt wet while his vision began to blur with the tears that were brought forth. “I am just… I am just a man…” He bit down upon his lip, near causing it to bleed. “… I do not know what to do…” 

“Am I me? Am I not some puppet?! I do not know who I am! I harmed my friends… my family… the people I love! Am I just going to be another one of his lives?! What kind of monster am I?!”

Yang, let alone the rest of the company, had never witnessed the faunus in such a delicate state. Sides Qrow of course; the man remaining quiet in the endeavor. The blonde did not know what to do in such a state, fervently parting her lips in an effort to say something that could possibly assist her partner. 

“You’re not a monster…”

Cole paused in his agonizing, turning upon the crimsonette whom had chosen to speak up. While his mouth remained agape, he watched in silence as she stepped forward with a renewed confidence. “If Ozpin… If Ozpin left us. Then… Then we just do it ourselves. We go to Atlas like we planned, and we find a trail from there.”

The faunus did not know how to approach such a welling amount of self-assurance. Caught unaware as she stared up into his ambers. Yet, he remembered back to a conversation he had previously with the Headmaster. When they still resided in Beacon Academy. 

 _‘She is the key, Cole. The silver-eyed one. She will be your guiding key. Trust in her.’_  

“ _She will be my guiding key…_ ” Cole mumbled to himself, causing the company to erupt in a confused state. He lifted an arm to dab at the tear-stained cheeks, drying them and composing himself to a necessary degree. “Alright… If you lead, Ruby… I will follow.”

“Roger.” Ruby mirrored him in permitting her lips to curve upwards at her companion’s revelation. Once Cole had properly extended his hand out to her, she took the limb with due haste and shook hands.

Their pact had been made.

While their moment did go on for a time, the two spent a great deal staring at one another, it did not last forever. Thankfully for some, it did not. The sudden clapping of hands alerted the group to their most recent addition. 

“Alright. Alright. This is all quite touching, but we need to get a move on. It’ll be dark before we know it, and every one of you is spewing some form of negativity!” Utilizing her unorthodox cane, Maria directed towards a nearby indentation in the snow. “There’s a trail over there, trails usually lead somewhere…”

Cole’s chest rose and fell in a paced breath, watching as the members of RWBY collected their bearings. Yang would be courteous enough to allow the elder to seat atop Bumblebee, ridding her of the struggle to walk through the snow. Both he and the blonde elected to tug the vehicle through the snow towards their destination. 

The snowstorm had gotten worse while having their artificial appendages carry the weight of the motorbike, it left their bare skin to brace against the coming flurry. “Qrow…! How much farther are we from some sort of civilization!”

While the faunus did appropriately roar above the raging blizzard, it appeared to take several repetitions until the veteran huntsman properly heard him. “Not far! Seein’ what looks like a farm up ahead!”

While Cole could make out the glaring contrast of Qrow, Ruby and Blake’s appearances, the weather nearly caused his vision of Weiss to disappear. He was indeed thankful to Ruby for lending the scarf to the heiress, sides he lose her in the whiteout.

Ruby’s high-pitched voice permeated through the chaotic storm. “Here! I found it!” The scythe-wielder had went ahead of the group in hopes of finding some form of refuge and it appeared she had been successful. 

The signs of what looked to be an abandoned farm was upon their horizon, gates leading inside the town were rusted and swaying in an eerie fashion. While the group did choose to head inside with the confirmation of shelter, Cole hesitated. The same not going unnoticed by Yang and Maria for who he was siding. 

“What’s wrong…?”

The faunus shook his head at Yang’s worrisome questioning, his wolf-like ears standing up at attention as he gazed about the farmsteads. “Nothing, just… something does not feel right here.” 

“Mm…” Maria began, glancing about. “We can focus on the town’s aura later. Perhaps inside?”

The two students readily agreed, continuing after the remainder of the collective. The farm was indeed abandoned, left to the wilds as continuous snowfall blanketed the region. A series of homes was what they were presented with, and neither of them appeared to have been entered in quite some time. 

Cole’s steady gaze drifted from door to door in preparation for the worst to occur. A body. A person ragged to burst forth from any of the entrances. Yet, none appeared. The faunus parted from the motorbike to unite with Qrow as they neared one of the homes front porch. 

His guardian stole a glance at both him and Ruby who had joined them in the process before the same crimsonette spoke up. “I don't get it. The empty towns I've passed through were all damaged or unfinished. But this place looks... fine.” 

Weiss took to join them at the porch, clutching her near-bare arms at the cold. The heiress was undeniably not properly dressed for the weather they were in. The scarf did nothing to prevent her from shivering on the spot. “Maybe everyone left in a hurry. Before things took a turn?”

Both Qrow and Cole remained unconvinced. It was too perfect of an opportunity to let up. Shelter. Possible storage of food. The avian huntsman took a chance in attempting to open the door barring them from the inside, yet it gave no inclination it would do so.

“Hmm… stay on guard.” As Qrow brought his foot against the frame, the object was torn from its hinges to offer them entry. With no sign of hesitation, the company shuffled in one-by-one with their weapons properly drawn at the ready. 

Cole looked about the foyer in a cautious manner, his open palm outstretched to any potential foe that had the possibility of springing up at them. Yet, there was no sign of any life within. They were alone.

“Close the damn door already!” Maria’s shrill voice startled the lot, stepping past them to the highly sought refuge. “It’s cold enough in here as it is…” 

The company began to relax, Cole electing himself to take hold of the nearest drawer and slide it before the door. They were at least safe from the unrelenting snowstorm. Patting the wooden material, he observed the remainder of their group depart to the collection of rooms.

“I saw a chimney from the outside…” He heard Blake call out, stepping into what looked to be a study. “Maybe we can get a fire going?”

Maria chose to stick besides the feline faunus as the two proceeded into the den-like room, while Weiss and Yang chose to ascend to the second floor in search of any form of coverage against the home’s natural cold. That left Cole, Qrow and Ruby to dwell in the entrance hall. The scythe-wielder stepped forth to several pictures hung against the wall. 

“Brunswick Farms… An odd place to set up in the middle of nowhere…” She turned to spot Cole side her, inspecting the prints as she did. He raised his hand to trace along the material of the photo, spotting a layer of dust left upon his fingers. “They’ve been like this for some time.”

Ruby nodded, returning her attention to the collection of villagers in the photographs. “Something doesn’t feel right… You know…?”

Cole could not help the smile form on his lips, nodding in agreement. “It’s good to see you so observant--…” 

Their musings were interrupted with the sound of a high-pitched shriek from the upstairs location. The tone was derived from non-other than the Schnee heiress. “Weiss!” Ruby was first to depart, utilizing her semblance and darting up the stairs to where the scream had begun. 

Cole and Qrow were close behind as they ascended the home and enter the bedroom where the company had gathered. The wolf faunus’s ears pinned against the top of his head, feeling a sickening presence in his stomach to what they were bearing witness to. 

Within the bed, laying quiet peacefully, where two bodies of possibly the farm’s inhabitants. Though, they were not still due to being in a deep slumber, but due to being corpses. The pair were indeed dead. Their skin blackened like ash, while their sockets appeared to be hollow.

Stepping forth to settle a hand against Weiss’s shoulder, the same girl initially jolted at his touch only to relax once she recognized where it had originated from. Both he and Qrow strode past the students to inspect more closely at the cadavers. 

“Get her downstairs…” The veteran huntsman ordered without tearing his eyes from the scene, leaving the students to leave as he spoke. Once the two were properly alone, he glanced at his ward currently deep in examination. “Can’t say I’ve seen anything like this, Cole… you?” 

The Atlesian shook his head, obviously uncaring as he traced his metallic fingers along the cold skin. “No… we need to see if the remainder of the village is like this. And quickly.” 

“Right.” The two of them took their leave of the bedroom, informing Ruby of their decision as they journeyed to the other homes. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, nearly casting the village in a sheet of white. The two of them kept a grip on each other’s wrists, desperate not to lose sight of one another. 

The last home visited proved to hold the same result as their first entered, leaving the two of them to slouch against the walls adjacent to the doorway in an exhausted manner. “I do not understand… what killed them all…?” 

Qrow ultimately shook his head, unable to properly answer the faunus in his thoughts. “It’s the only refuge from the storm we got. We’ll make camp in that first house until mornin’. From there… we’ll get the hell outta here.” He offered a nod to his guardian, agreeing on the plan of action. Once the two had made their way back to the home that housed the rest of the company, they informed the collection of students of the news. 

They had begun a fire in the fireplace, the heiress choosing to silently observe the dance of flames before her. She was obviously still shaken from before, as she nearly jumped from her skin as Blake wrapped a blanket around her form. “It’s the same in every house…”

“What?” Yang was disbelieving of her uncle’s detail, standing up from the couch as they newly arrived entered the den. The others of the company shared a similar look of incredulity but remained silent in their own right. 

“Bodies… every bed in every home. It’s like the whole estate went to sleep and never woke up…” He paced towards the fireplaces, warming himself from the sudden change in temperature. 

“Then we’re not… staying here, right?” 

Cole could not help the frown that formed as Weiss frightenedly spoke, still leaning against the doorway to the den. “We do not have a choice, Weiss… the snowstorm would kill us in no doubt than a moment we stepped outside. We can only remain here till morning.”

“Well, might as well get comfortable.” Maria’s curt attitude towards their predicament was far from welcomed as she walked towards one of the many bookshelves. Yang did not share her particular quirk for enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, fat chance…”

Her sibling perked up, chipper as ever in no matter what situation was presented to her. “Okay then… let’s do something! If this place wasn’t abandoned it might still have supplies we could use!”

Cole raised a metal arm at the idea the crimsonette produced, smiling at her sudden commanding attitude. “A method of transportation perhaps…”

Qrow rose from the comfort of the fireplace to join in the agreement of his niece’s plan. “I’ll do another sweep of the grounds…” Before he departed, however, he turned to direct a pointed finger in the company’s direction. “No one else goes anywhere alone. Don’t like this place.”

“Fine… whatever gets me out of this house…” 

“Yang…” Cole began, unable to voice his concern as the blonde stood from her seat. She passed by him with no true regard. It looked as if she barely recognized him and in some form of daze.

He was alerted to the gentle touch of his fellow faunus as she settled a hand against his bare arm. “I’ll go with her… see what’s wrong.” He did his best to motion her a smile as she attempted to comfort him. She maintained a bit of eye contact as she and Yang departed, leaving four of them to their own thoughts.

Afterward, Ruby, which had seen the two off in their venture, returned to spot both Cole slumped against the couch and Weiss in the doorway to the den with a melancholic look on her face. The Atlesian could make out conversation between the two of them in terms of a form of sustenance. 

Ruby was certainly beginning to show her ability to lead the company in their endeavors. The team would listen to her. She, perhaps, knew the best course of action at this point.

Cole remained still in watching the fire crackle with life before him; Maria continuing her inspecting gaze upon him. “What…?” 

He did not shift his head to converse with the elderly woman, though she knew he was watching her. The machinery in her artificial eyes clicked as she turned her head to further examine him. “You have eyes that speak, young man… they do not speak of anything good.”

Cole, in turn, shut those same eyes to the world allowed the blackness to surround him. Sleep had been something he only dreamed of attaining in these past few days. The stress of the world felt as if it were atop him. “I have lived… survived through the most harrowing of ordeals… I have lost my family, my friends, and even my arms… I suppose I am the most fit for this journey…" 

If she could have squinted her eyes behind the monocles, she would have at his statement. “And why do you say that, child?”

“…because… what more could I lose…?” Amber finally drifted from the smoldering logs to Maria having kept her observant gaze on the faunus.

“Well... little over-dramatic fellow aren’t you?” Cole tensed, furrowing his sable brow as he straightened in his seat. “Oh. Don’t get your fur all ruffled. You’re jumping too far into the future, child. You’re not seeing the picture _now_.”

Once he had properly relaxed once more, Cole took the woman’s words to heart. “...not seeing the picture now...”

She nodded, straining to maintain eye contact with the boy across from her. “I have lived my life, child. I can see you are living yours now. We’ve all suffered at the hands of fate. You and I apparently... more than most.”

“I lost my eyes defending the ideals of a huntsman. Against the people that would have seen me dead. But, I fought on. I didn’t stop just because I had lost my way.” Cole watched in awe at the complex machinery that kept her eyesight at least partially visible. 

“That is... Atlas technology...” Cole began, earning him a lofted silver brow from his elder. “Are you from...?” 

“That I am, child. A rather smaller side of the city, yes. But, hailing from Atlas just as much.”

Cole felt a certain giddiness in him that had not surfaced in quite some time. The prospect of yet another Atlesian was reinvigorating. His posture unconsciously straightened to the point of near leaning off the couch cushion.

“Did you... did you know a Nicholas... or Sheena Lupine?”

Cole spotted the hesitancy in not only her stature but her voice as well. His elder shifted under what appeared to be a rather uncomfortable pressure. What was she doing?

“I did not… I am sorry.”

Her answer left much to be desired, with Cole remaining to question the integrity of simply putting off that she did not know the pair. Not that it mattered, really. The faunus felt the world slow as exhaustion began to set in. Perchance he could rest. The world was beginning to feel incredibly taxing to reside in the waking world for long.

Before long, the faunus felt his eyes drift shut. The flames of the fire before him waving much lengthier than usual. The tendrils of sleep whisking him away from the cabin’s fireplace-lit living room.

* * *

_The dreamscape was similar to earlier times. The pitch-black expanse that spread past his vision like an unending abyss. The near unshakable feeling of dread sifting through the air. This was indeed what he was typically plagued with._

_However, an aspect had changed from the previous hallucinations._

_The faunus found himself knee-deep in some form of liquid. An ocean, perhaps? No, it felt much thicker than any ocean he had waded through prior. His fingers dragged through the surface, hoping to further inspect the attributes, but to no avail. The colors had appeared to have been faded and left with shades of black and grey._

_Following a long exhale of breath, he proposed he should begin a trek towards some form of solid land. The journey was longer than expected. Possible lasting hours. Or at least that is what it felt like. For once he had properly reached land, a spark of life emerged._

_A figure. Or at least that is what Cole could make out. Upon closer examination, the figure appeared to wield no actual characteristics. Remaining an ivy-colored outline of a man resembling Cole against the monochrome world. In one hand, though, appeared to be a cane resembling Ozpin’s._

_As Cole neared the mysterious outlined figure, said character rose its head from the trance it had been left in. The Atlesian was caught unaware as he was forced to defend himself from the flurry of strikes and jabs from the weapon he recognized._

_Leaping backwards along the shoreline, Cole sought to earn some breathing room between them. Yet, as the individual halted, he perceived another emerging from the darkness. While the first shape held an eerily familiar ivy glow and stood in a rather proper ready stance, this one was quite the opposite. A frenzied crimson aura flared about the other, while it held itself in a somewhat feral posture._

_One stood with a cane. The other resembling that of an animal._

_Cole could finally make sense of the situation, dodging a swipe meant for his neck. These figures represented himself. The order and chaos that constantly fought amongst each other within him. His aura took a distinct coloration when bent between the two._

_He had no time to dally, with the two bent upon ending his existence within the dreamscape. Steel digits narrowly scarring his face as they raked past him, Cole spun about his footing to block the cane now striking his forearm. This was indeed getting nowhere._

_Fate would show to be unkind as his balance would be naught evading the last attempt at his life. The muck along the bank of the proved to be unstable for any proper foothold, and he plunged into the murky depths. The two figures were close behind, a grappling hold of either arm and swimming deeper into the waters._

_Breath escaped him as his lungs yearned for the sweet relief of oxygen. They flared in strain as he struggled to keep his vision, thrashing about to wrestle against the two. He was helpless to stop the two._

_‘No…! Stop!’_

_He cried, shutting his eyes as his lungs began to fill with water. Consciousness began to fade. Is this what every night would be from now on?_

* * *

He awoke with a startle, having still remained in his position at the couch. The fireplace still persisted against the cold of the outside world. As such, the snowstorm showed no sign in relenting its assault against the area. 

The company were all gathered in the living room, a change from before. All slumbering in blankets no doubt gathered from the homes in the village. Weiss and Ruby shared a collected bundle of blankets and pillows nearest the fire, utilizing each other for warmth. The Schnee heiress did not really dress accordingly for the journey.

Blake currently had her head rested against his leg, most likely for the same reason of the crimsonette and her partner. Maria, of course, had not moved from her previous spot. The same woman drifted off peacefully with some manner of book in her grasp.

His attention promptly lowered to the noticeable source of heat at his left thigh, finally taking notice of the sleeping beauty. His shoulders slackened, drawing a sense of peace from her tranquil expression. His gloved hand traced through the blonde tresses.

Leaning down to place his lips against her crown, Cole carefully excluded himself from the couch with the gentlest touch he could. Replacing himself with the unconscious feline faunus, Cole tiptoed from the den to the main hall. 

A chill ran up the faunus’s spine. Something he could not pinpoint sipped upon his energy. It was indeed subtle, yet he detected the sort of sluggishness in his step. Shaking his head free of any possible drowsiness, he proceeded towards his desired individual.

He spotted Qrow nesting against one of the home’s windows, scanning the outside as he usually did any lodging. The preparedness of an experienced huntsman. Or that of a man tormented with fear. 

The unsettling sight of a bottle just beyond his reach did not give the faunus any comfort in the man’s well-being. Truth be told, ever since he had discovered the home held a storage room for various wines, Cole worried for the professor.

Whatever the avian huntsman was feeling, he would not do it alone. Cole’s approach alerted him enough to tear his attention from its original site. Crimson looked to be lacking their typical luster.

“Can’t sleep?”

Qrow roused from his observant stare at the window, tangibly lightening as he caught a glimpse of Cole’s physique. The veteran huntsman shifted in his seat, yearning for a more comfortable position. “You know me… someone’s gotta keep an eye on you kids. Just been buggin’ me… I don’t get it, Cole. The whole town. Gone…”

Cole took definite notice of the various flasks at the rear leg of his chair, biting down on his tongue to keep from lashing out at his guardian. “You know…”

“Yeah… I know. Stop drinkin’. Bad for my health. I know the whole procedure…” The faunus knew the exact reason for why the old crow had chosen to induce himself with so much at once. The weight of Ozpin’s truth finally crumbling down upon him. As if on cue, he began.

“I thought I knew who I was fightin’ for… thought I could… step away from it all. Do some good.” He justly shook his head, leaning it back to take a drag from the bottle between his fingers. “Nah… Just another disappointment. Just like me.”

“Hey.” Cole directed himself to convene on the ridge of the windowsill adjacent to the elder huntsman, promptly laying a hand against his shoulder. “Look at all of us. None of us walked away from that unscathed. I mean… look at me!” One of Qrow’s sable brows rose in questioning. “I have the guy in my head… and I can’t do a thing to stop it.”

The older man chuckled wryly at the two’s condition, inclining his head as if to wordlessly agree. As if reading the faunus’s mind, Qrow pitched an unfinished bottle towards him. Catching the item in an effortless manner, Cole chose to indulge himself. “Looks like we’re both a bunch of messes, huh? The Crow and the Wolf. Both on the path to gettin’ their shit ruined…”

The pair shared a brief laugh at their misbegotten fortunes. “She is going to do great things, Qrow…” Cole began, earning the attention of his companion. “…Ozpin left me one piece of advice before he departed. That she was our _‘Guiding Key’_. I don’t know what he meant by that. But, I can only assume Ruby is to be at the forefront.”

Qrow fashioned a _‘Hm’ s_ ound under his breath, swallowing it by washing down his troubles with another drink. “Ruby’s always been a bright kid. Had so much potential. Even more than Team STRQ. Was crazy seein’ this little… baby…” 

Their musings were interrupted by the arrival of said crimsonette, stepping forth quietly from the den. “Can’t sleep, kiddo?” Having ceased his earlier statement, Qrow fluently masked his previous state for his niece. Something Cole took precise notice in.

“Yeah… Weiss is with Yang and Blake on the couch. Maria’s sound asleep. And you two are…” She trailed off as if for either of the two to complete her sentence.

“Keeping watch."

Ruby smiled softly at the faunus, before taking regard in the flasks in either of their hands. Both men subtly moved said items from her gaze in an ashamed manner. “So…” She started again. “…what’s up?”

Cole’s shoulders slackened, exhaling a held-in breath. “It has been… irking me for some time now… what with the most recent developments of our journey…” He paused, rolling his jaw in search for the appropriate wording to use. 

“For as long as I can recall… I just wished to do what was right… I suppose I am not quite sure what that is anymore.” He glanced up from his downtrodden expression to the concerned expressions of the two scythe-wielders. “After the White Fang, I thought I could throw myself back in, do some good, help. I reason it is just not the same.”

“The world’s changed, Cole…” Qrow steadily rose in his seat, much to his niece’s approval in posture. “Can’t go back. Sometimes the best that we can do is… I dunno… start over.”

Cole could not resist the coming laughter that ensued, further perplexing the elder huntsman. Once the faunus had properly composed himself, he attempted a clarification. “I suppose that is where Yang learned the phrase. She said the same thing to me not too long ago.”

The account earned a curve of the huntsman’s lips, choosing to lean back against the chair. “We can’t give up now, Cole… Even if I want to… _badly_. We’ve got a job to do.”

The young huntress-in-training perked up, affirmed in her own beliefs. "Even if there's a small chance… we owe this to everyone… who’s not in this room to try.“ Her words caused the two men’s eyes to widen considerably. To see this young scythe-wielder who was too timid to speak up, now a leader in her own right. 

Cole felt an insurmountable feeling of pride welling within him and believed Qrow held a similar feeling. “We will… whatever it takes…”

His attention drifted to the elder huntsman, the same nodding in an approving manner. “Whatever it takes…”

Ruby, pleased at the passing of events in their trio of persons, smiled ear to ear. “Whatever it takes.” Cole recognized the expression clearly. The girl was destined to do great things. And no doubt, he and the rest of them would be there to guide her along the way.

“Get some sleep, kiddo. We’ll set out at sunrise tomorrow…” 

She darted off in a much more satisfied attitude than before, lifting the spirits of the noticeably intoxicated gentlemen. Cole settled against the windowsill, craning his neck to elicit a few pleasant cracks. With the lack of conversation, he directed his attention to the remaining scythe-wielder.

The very same kept his gaze upon the retreating backside of his niece, wielding an almost paternal stare. The possibility crossed his mind. _‘No… it cannot be…’_

The faunus silenced his thoughts, choosing to speak his mind rather than keep it well hidden. “Qrow… you see it in her. Don’t you?” He was whirled upon by his guardian, the man acting as if caught red-handed. “You see Summer.” 

Cole took skillful notice the abrupt tense in figure Qrow exerted, the two wordlessly observing each other for some time. “I… “ The veteran huntsman began, slumping against the chair in a defeated manner. “I do… Hard not to, y’know? She… she’s just like her.” 

The faunus was bearing witness to a man crumbling beneath the weight of the truth. A man finally coming to terms that Ruby was not his innocent little girl any longer. 

“Qrow… I know of your past relation with Summer. I knew you felt a certain way towards her.” 

His conversational partner was silent, having glanced away from his ward the moment the talk took a turn he did not favor. Still, Cole pressed on. “You have admitted to me on multiple occasions. Yet, I did not see it until now…” 

Finally, Qrow conceded himself to turning back towards Cole. “What’s your point?” A threatening glower was directed towards the faunus, intent on action if the chat turned to an even less promising tone. 

“My point… the hair. The scythe. The clothes. The attitude towards you two. How you look at her at almost every increment of every day…” Crimson gems narrowed warily yet permitting the Atlesian to continue.

“Are you… Ruby’s true father?”

There was no answer for him. No words uttered to form a response. The cabin returned to silence. For a time, Cole did not know how the elder huntsman would react as he made no motion of changing his dumbfounded appearance.

Amber widened to a considerable size on the realization, observing the avian huntsman attempt to disapprove his questioning. “You… You are.”

It appeared Qrow had accepted the truth of the situation, mutely nodding his head. He stole from the flask in his hands, exhaling a long held-in sigh. “Ruby’s last name isn’t Rose. It’s Branwen. Summer and I… we did have something. She went to Tai to comfort him when he lost Raven. I… I didn’t wanna harm her with my… y’know… Her real name is Ruby Branwen… that’s the truth, Cole.”

The faunus’s mouth remained agape, attempting to piece together the times it had been hinted in his travels. Ruby truly was not the byproduct of Taiyang and Summer. Qrow was the true father yet was always unable to be there for her. 

The very same huntsman shown as if on the verge of tears. Broken. At a loss for words. A father powerless to do much of anything.

All Cole could manage was a hand to rest against his guardian’s shoulder, pressing his fingers into the cloth. He would do his best to reassure him. They had to. “One day, Qrow. One day we will have this conversation. Just… have faith.”

His cohort bit his lip, sniffling away the excess dredges of grief that welled in him. “Yeah… have faith.”

* * *

The next morning was noiseless. The fire had gone out. The only sounds were the faint creaking of the aged household. Ruby and Weiss continued to portion the blanket at the floor, while Blake and Yang shared the couch. Maria was well off in her own world of sleep.

Cole and Qrow had fallen to sleep’s tantalizing embrace long after the other students, residing still at the windowsill. A handful of newly acquired bottles are strewn about the floor around the two. No doubt indicating the path their night had taken. 

Sunlight crept through the curtains yet did not wake a single individual. All except for one. Ruby was the first to startle from her dreamscape, shooting up from her makeshift bedspread. She cast a glance about the den, before rubbing at the sleep remaining in her eyes. Once at her feet, she tried at the curtains barring the windows.

The result was almost instantaneous as light flooded in.

“Close the window…”

Ruby’s lips parted into a smile at Weiss’s almost child-like mannerisms in the early morning rise. The crimsonette stepped into the entrance hall to take relative notice of the same bottles about her two comrades. 

She hefts one of the flasks in hand, eyeing over her uncle and faunus companion. “Uncle Qrow. Come on, get up…” She offers the man’s shoulder a jostle for good measure. 

“Leave me alone…”

The silent groan from her objective did not make it any easier when she continued the shoving. “We overslept. Come on!” She was caught unaware as she was forced onto the receiving side as the man promptly shunted her from his person. 

The idea of such an idealistic figure in her eyes drinking himself to sleep already did not sit well in her eyes. The very same individual whom had directed her to wake at sunrise. Now, she had to deal with incompetence. And Miss Ruby Rose did not enjoy incompetence. 

The empty bottle in her hands was tossed from her grip, shattering against the impact. The sound wakes not only her uncle but the faunus beside him. The two questioning life itself as to what had woke them. Each glanced about in a panic, believing some form of harm had come to them. When nothing had appeared to strike up arms, the realization dawned upon them. 

“Oh… right. Sunrise.”

Ruby’s brief shade of anger disappeared. Vanished as quick as it had presented itself. Cole watched as the two embraced, the crimsonette murmuring something he could not hear beneath her breath. Once the older gentleman had returned the favor, he rose from his chair; the faunus close behind him. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

The trio converged into the den, collecting their bearings with the other members of the company. Strangely, they all seemed to hold a certain behavior to their step. An odd variation of hypnosis. Cole would be the one to grapple Yang and bring her forward to look at him, only to spot that her pupils had dilated to an extreme degree.

Before he could mention said condition, the group brushed past him without a care. It seemed Ruby and Maria were the only few sides himself that did not seem to be affected by this… curse. 

As they moved outside, a makeshift trailer was found the night before by Blake and Yang. Now currently attached to Bumblebee, the bike would serve as a temporary vehicle for the lot of them. Weiss promptly welded a metal ball to the tail end of the motorbike, allowing Cole to drag the trailer and attach it with ease. They were set. 

Switching his attention to his beloved, the same standing fairly stationary against her motorcycle. “Yang is… is everything alright?”

Lacking her usual luster, lavender discs gradually rotated to him after what was believed to be a lifetime. Her expression was dull and lifeless with any usual vigor absent. “Yeah…” She murmured lazily, glancing away. “…everything’s fine.”

His faunus heritage flatted against the crown of his head, seemingly disbelieving in her dreary response. Weiss joined Blake, whom had resided in being slumped against the stairs leading back into the cottage. Her ears were flat against her crown, just as his. Yet, he knew it was for a different reason altogether.

“Can’t we just go back to bed?” The heiress groaned, mimicking her faunus comrade against the steps. Ruby and Cole shared a look of concern, fretting over the sudden change of heart in their group. 

“If we’re all so tired, maybe we should make breakfast?”

Blake’s comment was looked on by the Schnee heiress, sluggishly responding in kind. “You wanna make it?”

“Not really…” 

Their fearless leader would be the first to break the pregnant pause that soon followed, stepping towards the vehicle. “You guys got the bike ready?” Cole knew that tone all too well. She was attempting to cheer them on. It is what she would do with him so many a time.

Her sibling, on the other hand, lazily gestured to it. Their uncle perking up finally to offer Cole some form of comfort that he and Ruby were not the only of the party unaffected by this spell. “Well, it’s done now. So let’s hook this thing up and-…” 

As the veteran huntsman rested his foot against the side of the trailer, the unexpected occurred. One of the side tires for the trailer went flat with a fizzle. A frustrated groan followed soon thereafter as he checked the tire’s condition.

“You people are just beacons for bad luck, aren’t you?”

“Calavera!” Cole grit his teeth as he called out the woman nearly demeaning his guardian. And yet, the motion went unheard of. The avian huntsman dismissed the trailer, striding to a nearby fence post and collapsing against it. 

Yang mimicked her uncle, folding against the edge of the reservoir nearest them. Cole was quick to tread towards her, settling a hand against her shoulder in some form of reassurance. “I’m starting to think the universe just doesn’t want us getting to Atlas.”

Her sibling, on the other hand, did not share her particular opinion on the matter. It’s just a flat tire…” She exhaled wearily. “I’m sure there’s a spare.” 

“It’s not that…” The company’s attention returned to the Xiao-long sister, Cole in particular still attempting to soothe her. “It’s everything. Storms, crashes, monsters…” She mimicked her sibling, exhaling a sigh. “I’m so tired…”

“Me too…” Blake spoke up abruptly, lifting her head from the stairwell. “It feels like we’re always having to fight to get by.”

“Blake…” Cole murmured, fear beginning to well in his eyes. What was going on? None of them were like this the night before. Sure, they were shaken by the corpses. But, this was different.

“Yeah… But, that’s what we signed up for.” He and Ruby exchanged glances once more, nodding in agreement to her preceding statement. 

“Last night, I…” 

Their second of happiness vanished, directing their attention to Weiss having lifted herself from the staircase. She cast a hand over her arm, glancing away from the lot of them. “I couldn’t stop thinking. Why _are_ we even going to Atlas?”

Cole swallowed, shifting his attention away from the glyph-user. Surely they had a reason. Atlas was their end goal. But, what were they to do when they got there. His troubled look was mirrored by the rest of them. Ruby, however, remained steadfast. “Weiss… we have to.”

“Why?” Her sibling rose from her feet, almost challenging the authority of her sister. “Ozpin hid the Relics behind giant doors under enormous schools, but… how long would it take Salem to find a lamp in the middle of nowhere?”

Cole was quick to grip the shoulder of the blonde, attempting to shake her from whatever trance she was in. Ruby fretted for a moment, speaking up in a tone fainter than she had before.

“What? The Grimm might-…”

“They’d find it eventually, sure, but bury it or just throw it down the well, it would take years. It might not even happen in our lifetime. But we could be done with it now.” 

“Yang! Enough!” Cole nearly demanded, jostling her form as she showed no inclining of altering her attitude. The crimsonette, however, did the impossible. Hesitantly, she detached the Relic from her belt and glanced over it before resuming her stare on her team.

Unbeknownst to Cole, Blake and Weiss had suddenly converged upon them. Their appearance having gone unnoticed. All appeared to have dazed looks as if within a trance. “What is… what is wrong with you all?! Have you forgotten what we were meant to do?!”

While the wolf faunus attempted in reasoning to the trio, Ruby offered the Relic a stare once more. Her choice was to inevitably walk towards the well. Cole turned on his heel, witnessing what he had dreaded before. Ruby began to share the same expression as her team with her pupils dilating.

“I am… really… tired…”

“Ruby, no!”

As she held the Relic out above the abyssal darkness of the well, Cole leapt out to grapple her from doing so. Still, instead of dropping it immediately, she hesitated just enough before composing herself.

“Ruby… look at me.” He clutched her face, desperate to break the spell now over her. Their collision regrettably knocked the item from her grasp into the very chasm Cole had done so to prevent. The two dashed to the well in a hurried fit, just barely missing the Relic as it descended into darkness. 

“Dammit…” The faunus cursed, slamming his metal fist against the stone of the pit. “We have to get it!”

“No. No. No… I didn’t mean to…” Her frantic expression nearly broke the Atlesian’s composure, seizing her shoulders in his grip. 

“We go down, Ruby. We get it and-…” 

“Cole… it’s okay.” The very same male turned to witness Yang settle her hand atop his shoulder in a manner he would typically do. “Ruby jus said she was tired. Let’s go.” He would have never assumed such a gesture would instill so much fear. This was not the woman he had fallen in love with. No. Something worse. 

“What is wrong with you?!” The crimsonette exclaimed. “What's wrong with you?! We can't just leave, we have to go down there! We have to get the lamp back! Oh, what was I thinking?!”

An abrupt impact of her hand against her forehead followed, as Qrow lastly piped up from his drunken lethargy. “All we have to do is fix this trailer. Hey, Ice Princess… you and Blake check the shed for a spare.” 

 **“I am not leaving without that lamp!”**  

The impulsive raise in her voice shook Cole from his stupor, moving from Yang to the scythe-wielder. The two shared a confirming nod. “Let’s go. With or without them.”

It was shocking to witness Ruby so assured in her ways. The much smaller student nodding hurriedly to the faunus’s claim. Much to their displeasure, Yang remained by the motorbike. Seemingly unafflicted by her sibling’s assertions. Blake and Weiss had disappeared in hopes of repairing the vehicle. While Qrow had vanished entirely. The last glimpses Cole had of his guardian was his retreating cape returning to the cottage.

“We do not have a choice…”  He and Ruby distributed assured glimpses with one another, before Cole aided her in clambering into the well. Once he was sure she had suitably landed, he followed suit as the light of the open sky evaporated. His augmented arm was already alight to guide their way, casting a radiance for them to comprehend their surroundings. 

The waterway system did indeed hold a rather unsettling feeling to them. Cole, feeling Ruby shy next to him in an almost protective manner, held his other arm behind him to guide her. The faunus, of course, did not require a flashlight to direct him. “Where on Remnant… how far could a lamp go?” 

Ruby perked up, switching her head from around his gargantuan form comparative to hers. “Maybe turn off the lights… might be able to see a glow.”

He stole a glance behind him as if gathering a look of assurance from her. Once the two had properly agreed on the notion, the light of his hand clicked off. They were embraced by the blanket of darkness once more. And once more Cole felt the unnerving weight buckle upon him.

“Be on guard, Ruby… I do not like this at all.” 

He could nearly feel the palpable distress that emitted from her person, sloshing about the sewers. His crimson partner had obviously found something, as she utilized her semblance to dart towards an unmistakable blue glow. She turned a corner faster than he could stop her from doing so. “Found it-…” A pause shadowed her statement, leading the hair upon Cole’s neck to rise.

“Ruby…?”

No response.

Amber widened to considerable lengths, sprinting through the water-marked pathways at a breakneck pace. “ **RUBY!** ” Nearly hysterical in his dilemma, once he had turned the hall, he observed what had halted scythe-wielder.

Ten. No hundreds of humanoid-looking Grimm of all different shapes and sizes bunched together in a coagulated mess. Lanky, with protracted arms that reached down as far as the ground with fingers just as long. Their expressions were that of nightmares, resembling skulls with no apparent nostrils and some without jaws.

There she was. Stood before them. Frozen in place no doubt. He had once chance in this. He felt the shift in metal at his artificial limb, before extending the palm out promptly thereafter. At once, a blinding white light exploded from the metal. The Grimm were caught unaware and shrieked in agony at their distress.

The faunus darted towards Ruby, seizing her to clutch into his arms. As the girl held no true weight comparative to him at all, the gesture was with ease. Footfall impacted the undercurrent with due haste, his pace was rushed to the point of frenzied. He believed to see the entrance of the well they came through, day-light coming through the top part. Hope was beginning to be regained in the faunus.

They would be ill-fated to experience another wave of the same creatures overtake one of the halls. They had no choice, but to find an alternative method of exit. Cole’s footfall rang through the shaft once more. Or else, he would have done so if not for the unforeseen.

A single Grimm exploded with an ear-piercing shriek. It’s voice radiating through the tunnels and forcing Cole to stumble in his step. The of them collapsed to the waters, saturating their clothes and nearly knocking them from consciousness. “What… is this…?” His entire body felt heavy, vibrating at an excruciating level.

He could barely make out Ruby’s near-still form in front of him, struggling beneath the burden of the Grimm’s attack. “R-Run! Ruby! Go!” Her bewildered stare looked back at him in shock, doing her best to near him.

“No! We’re both going! I’m not leaving you hea-!”

“Run!”

The two’s moment was sorely interrupted by the introduction of another voice within the tunnels. It was the old woman. “Maria…?” The scream from the Grimm had halted momentarily, allowing the pair to stand. 

“Now!”

They left nothing to chance, speeding through the underpasses alongside the elderly woman. Surprising to the faunus that she could keep up with his and the crimsonette’s speeds. The trio finally take notice of another exit of the waterway, the same being called out by their senior.

Steppes no doubt leading to some part of the home above them. They had a chance. They could escape. Yet, fate would prove to be unkind to them in their getaway. Another of the Grimm detonated with a bone-crushing scream that forced the lot to the ground in agony.

Maria was the closest to the aged wooden stairs, urging the two to promptly follow her to safety. Cole, regrettably, had stayed behind to assure the two’s safety. If not simply for Ruby. He felt his head drop to the waters, light fading as he witnessed Ruby call out to him. Pupils began to dilate, feeling the curse of the Grimm overtake him.

“It’s… fine. Go…”

This was all he ever wanted. To protect the people he loved. To die making sure they would survive. I was all he ever desired to do. Fate had brought him back again and again. Giving him opportunity after opportunity. And now, that destiny had been fulfilled. She was safe. The key was safe. 

**“COOOOLE!!!”**

Just as his eyes began to shut, a blinding white light shone through the cavernous halls of the underground. A wave of energy washed over himself, casting away whatever spell was over him. Amber fluttered to life as Ruby dashed towards him, feeling her tiny hands desperately attempt to lift him. 

“R-Ruby…? What did you…?” His first vision of her was her eyes. Of course. Her eyes. The Silver-Eyed Warrior legend Ozpin spoke of. It was same at Beacon. He had no choice, but to obey her commands and allowing himself to be directed to the stairwell. 

Their trek would be halted as the Grimm exploded with another harrowing shriek, forcing the lot to crumble against the stairwell. They were closing in. “No… I won’t let you take her!” A renewed vigor seemed to stir in the faunus, forcing himself from his previous position. His metallic arm rose to the challenge, firing off bolts of kinetic energy to his foes. 

As Cole defended the remaining duo, Maria converged upon a collapsed Ruby. While her artificial eyes allowed her to see, they casted a cyan shade over total views perceived. “Ruby… what… what color are your eyes?”

“They’re… silver…”

The response was slow, nearing an unconscious state after being present to the Grimm for so long. Cole would fall to a single knee, persisting in blasting away each of the nearly endless line of figures.

He could not perceive what Maria was speaking to Ruby about, but that did not matter. All that did, was defending them. Defending Ruby. For when at last he fell to both knees and struggled to keep himself conscious, the unexpected occurred.

A noticeable glow emanated from behind him, causing him to steal a glance from the very direction. Ruby’s eyes seemed to hum with life. A silver radiance around the irises. The luminous blast drove the remaining Grimm back from her faunus companion before disintegrating them all into nothingness. 

He felt the two women heft him up, assisting him towards the exit. After quite a few minutes, Cole regained his seemingly lost strength. As in particular, the door being struck from its hinges by his prosthetic arm. “Go! Go!”

“We’re back in the house?” Discovering themselves to be in the wine cellar of the cottage they had stayed within. The bar segment of the room was housed by none other than Qrow continuously drinking his troubles away. Typical. As Ruby directed him from the home, Cole turned to where they had entered from. More Grimm were left beneath it and would emerge from it at any given occurrence.

He would not permit that. Adjusting the quantity of his arm, he let forth another burst of energy from his palm to the stone wall above the shaft. Rock and granite crumbled beneath its attack to seal the exit from his position. “There… that will give us some time…”

“Cole! C’mon!” 

Hearing Ruby call out, he turned on his heel to rush from the bungalow to the outside area. It appeared she had already informed the remainder of her team, as they all appeared unhindered by the spell the Grimm had induced. Yang was promptly upon Bumblebee and prepared to depart at a moment’s notice. 

Hefting himself upon the trailer, she wasted no time in driving off from the town of Brunswick. The cottages all diminishing in size as they grew further and further away. The miserable experience to beheld was finally over. Cole, himself, relaxed against the metal bars of the trailer and exhaled a long withheld sigh.

“Apathy…” 

Amber parted awake at Maria’s words, the remainder of the company silently urging her to continue. “…They're not strong or ferocious. They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsman protection, but in order to do that, he needed everyone calm... always. Managed to get two away from their pack and get back to the town. He urged them into the cellar and before he could seal off the waterway entrance… he stated he would do it the next day. And the next. Until…”

“They killed him. Killed them all…” She nodded at Cole’s assumption, confirming the idea of such a horrendous ordeal.

It was Weiss’s turn to perk up from the silence that ensued, directing her attention to her team leader. “I’m… sorry for what I said... about giving up.” The words stir some form of emotion in Yang, as she suddenly halts their journey.

“Me too… Ruby, Cole… I’m sorry. We can’t quit until the lamp is safe.” 

Blake was a sense of comfort in their group, settling a hand atop Weiss’s shoulder as Yang resumed her drive. “It's not your fault. It was those... things.”

“We were all powerless to stop them. I am… I am just glad everyone got out alive.” Cole and Qrow shared a look of understanding, having been the most protective of the present company. 

“I should have known…” Maria began, shaking her head for her silver tresses to sway. “The signs were all there, but I'd never seen an entire settlement withered away like that. I suppose my mind just isn't what it used to be.” 

 **“** Miss Calavera?” It was Ruby’s turn to finally speak her concerns, making eye contact with the woman she had asked for. “How do you know so much about the Grimm? And in the tunnels, you knew exactly what to say to make me... to make my eyes do that. How?” 

It was Cole’s turn to furrow his sable brow and turn towards Maria. His interest was indeed peaked. Only he and Qrow knew what Ruby’s true nature was. Surely her team had guesses, but nothing to be assured of. The elderly woman smiled softly at the crimsonette’s questioning, seemingly earning a sense of a joy from her curiosity.

 **“** Well, isn't it obvious, girl? I had Silver Eyes.”


	18. Volume 3, Chapter 3

**Volume 3, Chapter 3: Acrimony**

* * *

_(Apologies, it is a bit raunchy here.)_  
  
  
Aged wood creaked beneath the pressure of their movements, indicating their fervor in the process. The sizable mattress housed their lovemaking with ease. Her feather-light touch urged him to persist even as every inch of him posed him to do the opposite. Their bodies become near one in the lust-fueled dance.

It drove him to a near craze. The method of which she acted against him. The way her breath met his neck, rivaling a fire in temperature. The way she crumpled against his touch. Each sensation of his hands upon her driving both of them wild.

She lay beneath him. Trapped between her lover and a multitude of sheets. Articles of clothing rested in diverse places of the room, some even flung against surfaces in a fervent method of desperation. 

The skin of his backside shone against the light that threatened to permeate between the curtains. Rising and falling in rhythmic succession. Ankles locked at the base of his spine, driving him closer into her. Her augmented fingers dug through his sable locks for a certain purchase. All the while, the other clawed the flesh of his back.

“You know...” He exhaled just above a whisper, earning her attention from the daze-like trance. “...we could have done this _anywhere_ else... but, you just _couldn’t_ wait. I’m surprised you are _so_ quiet...” Each syllable stressed a sign of his driving himself into her in a continuous manner.

Lavender averted his own, showing one of the few times the blonde exhibited a girlish behavior. “I-It’s not that... just...” She paused with a gasping breath, nearly scraping his scalp with her metal fingers. A moment of infinite ecstasy washed through her person rivaling that of a tsunami. A silent gasp as her lips remained parted. “... just needed this.”

The sharpness in her embrace forced through his own pent up release, leaving the two without breath for some time. The weight of his bare pectorals pressed against her own heaving chest.

Regaining her composure to some degree, his blonde compatriot relinquished her hands from his person to stretch them above her crown. The sight was one to behold. Electing himself to lay gentle kisses against the ridges of her breasts, all the while keeping his eye on her pleased expression.

Slinking forwards, Cole brought his broadened chest to overlap her own. Lips found purchase against one another, spending what seemed like a lifetime conjoined. A pleasurable sigh was shared between the two, breathing in the mixture of scents created in their union.

“I suppose we both needed this...”

A noise slipped from Yang’s parted lips sounding to that of confirmation. Supposedly too drunk upon the blissful situation the two were in.

“So...”

It seemed Yang had re-emerged from the euphoric daze, eyelashes fluttering open. A pointed curiousness was what the faunus was award with. “So..?”

“I wished to bring up... uh... Blake.”

Gold brows knitted before the girl erupted into a fit of giggles. Catching her partner off guard, Cole felt the impact of the bedspread against his backside. The blonde had reversed their positions. “For shame... Cole. Talkin’ about another woman in bed.”

Shifting in a rather uncomfortable manner, the Atlesian fretted. Something she took quite a bit of joy in. The two shared an ecstatic sigh as they felt their lovemaking resume. The sound of wood creaking beneath their waves beginning again. 

“I am not…” Appearing to have been caught in a rut, Cole searched for the correct response. “…I know how much Blake means to you. And I never wish to come between the two of you… just…” 

Yang leaned forwards, cupping a hand about her faunus’s cheek. “Just what?”

“Just… I want you two to have time to recover together. I understand it was not the easiest to move on from what she did. But, I only hope the two of you can come together once again.”

She promptly leaned back from her position, sitting up straight atop him. While it was quite the pleasant sight to behold, the importance of their tones drew back any desirable thoughts. He felt the circles begin to be drawn on his abdomen with her fingers, indicating her hesitancy on the subject matter. 

“I want to believe she did it for a good reason… but, I don’t know. Something’s holding me back from really forgiving her.”

His head shifted to the side, pondering on the method of her replying. It truly was a conundrum. While she did wish to forgive, a piece of her held back such a notion. They were more than teammates, Cole had realized that much earlier.

“What does… Blake truly mean to you, Yang?”

The question had clearly come unanticipated, as lavender enlarged with the revelation. For a moment, he was met with silence. Watching her ponder upon the subject he had brought upon her.

“I… love Blake. Just like I love you. And Ruby. And Qrow…” Her head shook as if dismissing any reservations the faunus had in store. “But, I love her a different way. Y’know… it’s close to how I feel about you. It’s hard to explain. Having been my teammate for so long. She made an impact on me. We're more than sisters. But..., she's with Sun! Don't worry about it.”

Amber trailed away from his partner, thinking upon the possibilities that not introduced into his brain. Blake had always held a piece of Yang’s heart. Something he could never hope to grasp. Nor wish to. He watched the hesitancy in her voice. He heard it. Clearer than anything else uttered.

Ridding the welling qualms from his mind, the two entities rejoiced in their halted erotic cravings. The room filled once more with the sound of their adjoined embrace. The conversation would have to be resumed upon at a later date. No doubt it would be soon.

* * *

_Memories flooded into him as they always had before._

C _ole was in a place he not yet recognized. The stark white walls of what appeared to be a hospital. The familiar chirp of machinery working to keep whoever lay atop the bed stable. The individual in question remained unknown, as a clear level of fog layered over them._

_Their image was clouded. Unclear. Whomever it was, this vision did not wish for Cole to concern the identity yet._

_Cole urged his phantom-like presence forward to the slumbering person. He attempted to wave away the smog, squinting at the scene before him. It was to be a success. The hospitalized being was recognized as…_

_…himself_

_It was appalling at first, forcing Cole backward from his close-up experience. Why had his dreamscape brought him here?_

_The distinct new addition of machinery to his person had already been underway. Metal segments had been attached to the gaping pits where his arms had been. Working as artificial shoulders. The actual ligaments would not be added until some time._

_That much he remembered._

_His contemplations would be paused at a pair of new arrivals. The likes of which he had distinguished almost instantly. Ironwood and Qrow chose their respective places either side the slumbering faunus._

_“Hard to believe he’s like this again. It seems like he’s got a knack for earnin’ himself a visit to the infirmary.”_

_The General snorted rather unfittingly for himself at the Branwen’s assertation. “This is hardly a light matter, Qrow. The Tidalus twins are missing in action. He and the Lockheart girl are near death. And worst off… I…”_

_“You let them go. Knowin’ it was dangerous. I know the story. Don’t beat yourself up about it, Jimmy.” Qrow promptly waved his had in a dismissive nature at the topic._

_“Don’t beat myself up…?’ I permitted them to go! It is my fault they are like thi-…!”_

_The sound of Cole’s pained exhales interrupted the General’s self-pity, leading him to subsequently grasp the railing on his side. Qrow had rarely seen this side of the man he would call ‘ally’. The apprehensive expression he wore. The shaky grip held upon the bar._

_“You do care for him, don’t you? Like a son.”_

_James’s gaze did not lift from the faunus, lifting a hand to gently fold a few unkempt hairs from the boy’s forehead. “How can I not? I see myself in him. A troubled past. A difficult upbringing. But, he is a child of Atlas. And therefore my responsibility.”_

_“That, my friend, will not be the case…”_

_Cole watched as another individual stepped forth into the room. The impeccably dressed Headmaster of Beacon strolled into the area. The same was beginning to quite cramped. It looked as if he were free of any care and careless of anything around him._

_“Ozpin…” Ironwood’s tone held no malice to it, yet indeed was treading carefully around his fellow headmaster._

_“I believe Cole should move to Beacon Academy. To further assisting in ridding himself of any demons that cling to him.” His aurum-colored strands waved as he nodded in the unconscious faunus’s direction._

_“And how do you know that will help? Bringing him away from his home.” The military commander stepped forth as if to challenge the authority the Headmaster instilled. The two gentlemen staring into one another’s person for quite some time._

_“James… if you believe this is some form of ploy against Atlas…” Ozpin began, shutting his eyes and turning from the man. “…then I believe Cole’s leave is even more of an importance than I believed.”_

_So, this was how Ironwood reacted around him. This specific conversation had been left from his attention by either of the trio surrounding his lifeless form. In particular, Qrow sat beside him with full attention on the faunus. The guardian was so enveloped in tracing tiny circles atop the boy’s crown that he disdained the argument prolonging beside him._

_The end result of their exchange resulted in the General relenting in his possession of his student. This side of him was rarely on display. Infrequent occurrences did happen upon Cole while he was in Atlas, but never away._

_Perhaps it truly was time to reunite with the General._

* * *

Amber fluttered to life as the last dredges of sleep parted from him. Sable brows knitted with the unwillingness to rise from the refuge. That and the source of warmth radiating beside him. Cole would ever be thankful the Arc sibling had spare rooms in her domain.

That reminded him.

The Arc sibling. Saphron Arc specifically, had offered up her home to them all. While eternally gratefully for her courtesy and hospitality for their company, Cole could not help but fret on the implications. That put them at risk. Their child. 

It caused his fingers to clench into his palms, fretting on the likelihoods that could ensue. Was there really no place safe from her? The idea caused him to sit from the mattress, leaving Yang’s arm to slump limply to the cushion. Were they so vulnerable?

He paced to the window viewing out towards the city of Argus. The bustling streets filled with an unknowing populace. They knew not of what was truly coming. No one did. Not more than he did. Not even their company. He leaned forward, placing his hands against the glass as if to balance himself.

Sunlight drifted from the cloud line and dyed his expression a golden glow. It masked his distress. His anguish. Perhaps one day they would find peace. Perhaps one day it would come. The same hands curled into fists, verifying his beliefs. 

“A day _will_ come… And that day is when I come for you.” He muttered to himself, watching through the space towards what dangers awaited him. Whatever they were. He would meet them.

* * *

The group had gathered in the den of the Cotta-Arc home, left by the owners of the home to their own musings. A decision he would have to offer his gratitude for. But, now would not be an appropriate time. The couches would house Yang, Blake, and Nora. While the remainder stood in different sections of the room.

“…and… that about sums it up.” Cole coughed rather awkwardly into his fist, discerning the assembled silence in the collective persons. The news of what had occurred on their separation of Team JNR had been spoken of and elaborated upon. Especially the news of a severe lack of Ozpin’s presence in the group. 

“So…” Cole picked up the Arc son’s voice, even with the quiet nature of his tone. “…it was all for **NOTHING!** ” A plated fist struck the wall adjacent to him, leaving cracks to form in the spot hit. The faunus’s ears wilted at the collision, meekly peering at the fellow male in precaution.

“Jaune!” The unbridled rage that bubbled in his soul. The fury that welled within his body. Cole watched as the boy stalked from the space, unhindered by Ruby’s calling out of his name.

Blake would prove to the voice of reason, speaking up in an attempt to soothe the welling frustrations. “That’s not true. We-…”

“Really?” Nora angrily interrupted, shooting a glare in the direction of the faunus. “Cause it sure does sound like it.”

Cole watched as his fellow faunus fretted and searched for the correct choice of words. However, the Valkyrie daughter’s partner would be the next to speak. “If Salem can’t be killed… then how are we supposed to win this?”

A pregnant pause tailed their exchange. The thought had never truly crossed their minds. Cole, on the other hand, was readily searching for the possibilities. There was never a moment where he was not hypothesizing some form of method to aid them. But, it was all for naught.

“Wow…” A sarcastic Jaune bellowed, tossing his hands into the air. “Great plan everyone!”

“Jaune…” The lot of the room focused upon him, having not spoken since his confession of what had occurred prior. Cole’s posture stiffened, but he remained unchanged in his demeanor. “Just because you are frustrated… does _not_ mean you take it out on the team. We are the last and best hope for Remnant. We are a team that will succeed.”

“Are you sure about that?”

The question originated from the Arc’s turned back, shielding his conflicting expression with the flat end of his breastplate. “Wh-What…?” Having turned on the faunus’s question, Jaune closed the distance between the two of them. Using the lack of height disparity amongst them, blues stared challengingly into amber. 

“He’s in your head, isn’t he? Did you already know about this?”

“He didn’t do any of it!” Weiss moved in an effort to shield the faunus of their comrade’s verbal assault, pressing her hands to the both of them.

Nearly backhanding the Schnee daughter from himself, Jaune grappled the other Atlesian’s collar and heaved him into the wall behind him. It did not go unnoticed by the faunus, growling under his breath. Yet, he allowed the boy to continue. “How much longer can we even trust him?!” 

Cradling the fallen girl, Yang called out once more to cease their infighting. “Jaune!”

“How do we even know it's really him?! What if we have been talking to that liar this whole time?!” Cole’s brow furrowed, his nose wrinkling in revulsion at what was being presented to him. This was exactly what Salem wished for. To drive a wedge in the company. In humankind. This was the first of many signs.

“ **Jaune!** ” The surprisingly stern tone originated from the crimsonette at the farthest corner opposite them, indicating the calamity of their teammates' actions. Yet, the Arc son seemed undeterred. An unknown fire billowed in the Arc’s eyes.

Cole proposed a more forward method of conversing would force the boy to understand. As he thought so, the faunus reached up to take hold the grasp still keeping him. His opposition hastily turned his attention back to him, now considering his choice of action. “You want to _judge_ me. You think _I_ am the enemy. How wrong you truly are…” 

He offered no inclination of letting Jaune go, no matter how many times he struggled against it. Though, even with, the other boy stood his ground. “You kept from us. The same thing Ozpin did. How do we know you’re really on our side?” 

“How I am really on your _side_ …?” The faunus nearly scoffed, shaking his head at the question posed to him. “I have been fighting for the cause before you had even caught wind of it, Arc. Fighting a war we could not possibly hope to win alone. I was chosen to assist with Ironwood, Qrow, and Goodwitch alongside Ozpin to do what was **RIGHT!** No reward. No justice to it. No glory to defending the people that never knew! We were faceless!”

Jaune found himself tossed from the hold, collapsing against the couch’s side. Though, Cole would not relent in his assault and stalked towards him as if a predator and his prey. “I never wanted this, Jaune. Any of this! This curse of Ozpin being a part of me! The curse of letting the people I love suffer because of being a part of him! Yet, I _lived_ with it. I underwent the pain because of it. The ones I loved hurt because of it.” 

The tone the faunus provided grew in ferocity. An assured animalistic fury boiled forth to erupt within his soul. It felt… good. Good to let out against the wide-eyed Arc boy. An aura of malignance embraced him with open arms and urged him to continue. It licked at his cheeks, daring him to strike out. Tendrils clambered him that only the faunus could perceive, while a billowing darkness encompassed him.

_‘He deserves it… make him hurt… you are better than him…’_

The voices were right. The blissful fury that was all directed towards Jaune now sat at Cole’s feet. It felt right. While wrong simultaneously. 

 _‘Do it… Do IT!’_ The voices nearly barked at him, screeching for release in the form of pain. A crimson ink emptied forth into the amber irises, nearly coating them in a malevolent shade. This was not him. Something darker. Though something familiar. 

“Cole!”

It was Ruby that alerted him to what he had done. What he could have done. Amber flickered as he blinked at the scene before him. Jaune, no longer appearing to challenge him, was adorned with a horrified expression. The faunus stole a glimpse at the collection of faces all wary of himself, then to conclude upon the young scythe-wielder. The very same ornamented with an aura of dissatisfaction. They were frightened of him. And they had every right to be. 

It was not right.

That was at least for sure. He needed air. He needed out. Someplace other than there. He turned his heel, a pace ready to break for the door. If not, for the same crimsonette that called out to him once again. “Cole! We need to do this together!” If it were anyone else, he would have persisted without a second thought. Yet, the young huntress drew a certain pause in him.

“I need… I need air…” Were the last disputes the company heard of him. The door slammed shut as he stumbled from the home. The streets of Argus now his refuge.

* * *

It was almost a trance. The young huntsman trudged along as he haunted the Atlesian streets. There was no place for him. Faunus were still ostracized and even more now due to the happenings at Haven Academy. He was lost. Without a purpose. 

His shoulder impacted another’s, not daring to look the man in the eye as he did so. Whatever comments shouted at him, he ignored all the same. Boots lumbered down. The chest was heavy. The nearest inn would be his destination. And it would be there that he settled down. The high of his aggression towards the Arc boy dissipating.

The bitter taste of cheap alcohol bit at his throat, bringing harmony to himself. The rush of the momentary ecstasy. It did not completely aid in mending the damage wrought. But, it would have to do. Anything but what he had done.

What he had done. What he had done to his friends. To his loved ones. It could not be patched so readily. So easily. No matter what Jaune had done or said. Cole had reacted in kind and even worse, near harmed them. 

A hand rose to display his palm, searching for the answer amongst the lines that littered it. The other segmented with metal clutched the glass as if a lifeline. ' _Why am I here? What am I meant to do?’_

Visions of Salem brimmed in his skull. Of Ozpin. What side was he supposed to choose? Delay the inevitable or accept the truth?

Fate would prove to be unkind yet again, as his physique jostled against a sudden movement of force. Glass shattered against his artificial grip, coating it and the counter in the sweet-scented drink. Someone had jerked into him. There was no doubt in his mind about that. But, the action had been made with purpose.

His attention drove behind him to what had caused such a scene. Now he recalled. The man he had bumped into much earlier on the street. He had followed him. And quite the delinquent seeming character he was.

“What…? Don’t remember me? Pfft. Don’t think you can just push into someone and walk away. No sorry? No nothin’?”

The scene felt similar. As if occurring quite some time before.

He was unamused and remained tight-lipped. No matter what he voiced, it would no doubt be used against him. A step was made to shift from the barstool, rising to his full height at its climax. Every footfall nearly thundering in the tavern. The distinct discrepancy in height between the two was evident now, with Cole braving him by a handful of inches.

“Y’know, if you said sorry... I wouldn’t have to do this to you. But, you _had_ to tromp around like you didn’t care.” The newcomer scoffed, tossing his head back. “We don’t take faunus too kindly around in Argus either... So close to Atlas. Even before what happened at Haven.” 

Cole allowed it. He tolerated it. While every piece of him screamed to strike back. The same distortion of energy that amalgamated about him earlier had returned in full force. There was no scythe-wielder to halt it now. No close friends. No family.

He was free.

“You know…” The faunus finally chose to retort, exhibiting a newly found deeper pitch. “…if there was anyone else present with me. They might have been have able to halt me from what I am to do.”

A sense of apprehension emanated from his challenger, supposedly ultimately understanding the imminent danger he was in. Though, the man stood his ground. It pleased the faunus. A cruel alteration of glee flooded him. “Do wha-…” No further words could be spoken, as the man’s throat was taken hold of. Metal twisted about the skin and flesh, feeling the sharpness of his blade-like fingers dig in. The perpetual sputtering and gasping for relief. 

It felt… good. 

“You think… you think you can just push us around!” The voice came at a surprise to even himself. The other patrons of the bar now backed at a safe distance as the faunus held his prey up into the air. “We’re _not_ animals! You _force_ us to be animals! We wish for harmony and what do you do?! Herded into ghettos and treated as outcasts! But, no more…”

A draft rushed past the man as he was flung into a nearby table, upturning the furniture. It took a considerable time for him to gather his bearings. Just enough time for Cole to near him once more with augmented arm held high. The unprecedented look of fear layered on his victim's expression. The absolute terror that he fed off of.

Electricity laced through the artificial limb, a soft hum stemming from its core. The palm was directed at his target. No hesitancy. No uncertainty. Artless rage.

The Atlesian felt the murky tendrils lace through his figure, grasping at him. Threatening to drag him into whatever abyss they had scaled out of. Bony digits dug into the fabric of his clothing, driving into his flesh. They took hold.

It was as before. Amber fluctuated to that of a muddied-red coloration. The man would die. At his hands.

It felt euphoric. The thrill of the hunt. The method of killing.

 

_'That… is… enough…’_

 

What form of magic that snapped him from the trance, Cole could not say. And yet, it prospered. The same vines of iniquity had evaporated. His willingness to murder absent. Now, all that was left was the tear-struck man Cole had endangered. He was… a killer.

Amber grew to rival the size of dishes, desperately scanning the inn for a sign of haven. Anyone willing to assure him. Any sign of respite. 

No one. 

He was alone.

Similarly, he was also gone. His form had departed as quickly as the realization of what he had done had dawned upon him. Whatever damage that been dealt had been hastily paid for as Cole frivolously pitched a stack of lien to the barkeep.

Steps resounded along the Argus streets, the faunus in a mad dash to escape whatever could have perchance entailed lingering in the inn. He took his chance in stumbling about drunk-like, sputtering apologizes if he dared come into contact with another.

They were all judging him. Staring at him from all angles. His chest heaved. His lungs screamed. The rapid succession in-breath alerted any he passed to his predicament.

And yet, he shied them away. It terrified him. The possibility of what could occur. Would they turn him away? Would they look at him with looks of disgust as the patrons of the bar had done before?

It ate away at him. The lingering dread. The prolonged fear. In a shambling mess, Cole turned on his heel into the nearest alley. The passageway and its lack of light offering some form of premeditated quietude.

He clutched at his scalp, clawing at the strands that called it home. How could he have lashed out like that? What were these flashes of aggression turning up so suddenly? What was happening to him?

His faunus heritage perked, hearing his name called. The pitch was focused, lacking any indirect hostility. It sounded a second time. A third. Until finally, Cole was wrenched from his trance-like disparity by the one person he recalled so vividly. 

“R-Ruby...?”

Those silver discs permeated the layer of darkness in the alleyway with ease, driving through him as if fist to his jaw. She clutched his hand in the both of hers, permitting her expression to soften.

“I... saw everything.”

Those three words. They said so much in such a few amounts. At last, the mighty huntsman who had killed and fought without mercy. Who had brought ruin to many a folk. Who was treated as a cold and calculated hunter within the White Fang. The very same now crumbled to his knees. Before a child.

“I do not... I...” Tears licked at the amber color of his eyes, staining his cheeks as he relented. The weight of it all. The stress. The death. It all collapsed upon him. He had no method of defending himself. Nor pleading his case.

He was guilty of it all.

Though, as she typically did, the crimsonette surprised him. Her much smaller arms encircled his form. The touch was tender. The gentlest contact that graced him. No comment. No hesitancy. He was at her mercy and she had chosen to embrace him. The realization was foreign to him even with his relationship with the girl’s sibling.

It felt... warm. 

Tentatively his own arms rose to wrap about her backside, further pressing his face into the fabric of her corset. She did not shy away from him. Rather, she brought him closer to her. Her tiny fingers coursed through his sable strands, petting through the multitude of hairs and leaving his faunus heritage to flick at the grace. 

Ruby would take relative care of how the side of his head pressed into her. Leaning down to trace her thumb along the bottom of his eyes and cleaning the dredges of tears beginning to form. “It’s alright, Cole… you don’t have to do this alone, y’know?”

He dared to lift his gaze up at her, amber still watery with the leftovers. Her smile was what warmed the coldness of his current shape. Relinquishing her back for a moment, he brought his head just away from the warmth of her hold.

Shame. There it was. The overbearing feeling of disgrace that welled within him, even as her tranquil silvers gazed upon him. “I… I do not know what is happening to me…” His shoulders rose and fell in tepid succession, leaving his head to shake all the more. “I feel so… so angry… all the time…” 

Those same hands went to caress his cheeks on either side, forcing him to look up to her once more. Her expression was adamant in whatever cause she had chosen to strive for. “Cole… you are _you_. No one else. Not some animal. Not something evil. You’re _you_. Always remember that. And that we’re here for you. You don’t have to do this alone.”

He had no way of refuting her terms, leaving him to gasp wordlessly in efforts of an answer. How could he dispute her? She was right.

It was some time until the faunus rose to his full height, now looking down at the awaiting smile of the scythe-wielder. He had no other route, but to return the favor. His lips arched in relative content in the girl’s actions. She had cured him. In a way, he could not truly explain. 

“Let’s go back…”

Her hand found his in a moment’s notice, clenching it tight with a grip that would rival would his own. Still, he clasped his other hand over hers to halt her motions. Once halted mid-step, she turned on her heel back the faunus with her full attention. “I must do something before I return… you may come with if you wish?”

She gleefully nodded her head, further pushing forth the curvature of his lips. He was truly happy with her. They had a mission to do and he would see her through it. 

He directed her through the streets of Argus to a pinpointed destination she would have never acknowledged. Streets became more narrow. Muddier. Buildings lacking in attention had left them in shambles. Even so, he steered her with an assured hand at her back.

When they had finally reached their destination, the lodging was similar to that of the houses nearest it. In quite the disrepair with a small notice that was barely legible above its door. What caused his sable brows to knit was the door in question leading inside. No longer secured on its usual bolts and latches. It now lay ajar with the same handles shattered. 

Forced entry.

“Be ready…” Cole murmured, raising his augmented arm for an artificial light source for the current pitch-black scene before them. More for her than he. What with his faunus heritage. Ruby was quick to arm herself, preserving her weapon in its rifle mode. As they took tentative steps into the building, the light would display them in how much disarray the shop truly was. Glass crunched under the weight of his step as each cautiously navigated the mess of tools and furniture.  
  
“Dimitri… you better be alive.”

It was some time that the two traversed the workshop did they find some source of life. Cole’s features momentarily brightened. For it was not the life he had hoped for. 

Lay strewn against one of the walls was the form of what Ruby could only assume was the shopkeeper. Cole was quick to rush to the man’s aid, kneeling beside the body with a hand against the cheek. Ruby would shine her scroll to light the area in his arm’s absence. A quiet gasp escaped her lips at the man’s condition, however.

A sizable hole was left in the man’s stomach. The signs of struggle in the previous room would indicate an altercation between the shopkeeper and some form of an intruder. “Dimitri was… He was one of the few willing to offer me repairs on my arms. When no other mechanic would aid in a faunus…”

“Cole… I’m so sorry…” Her hand laid upon his shoulder just as swiftly as her verses of sympathy. Amber shut away from the world as he closed the eyes of his once friend. A final act of friendship between the two as he found no source of sentience. So many heart-wrenching memories of the man refurbishing his augmentations. So many of joy. Of happiness. Gone.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The sound of hands coming together alerted the two from their previous mannerisms. A possible return of the intruder? A threat nonetheless. “My… My… now, this is quite the development to behold. The chosen children appear before me in the flash.”

Both shone their lights against the source of the noise to reveal a man crouched atop one of the banisters. A pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. A dark brown jacked layering over some form of white garb. Belts upon belts strapped to the stark ensemble. What truly worried the faunus was not only his appearance but the sudden appearing of a scorpion stinger emerging from his backside. Metal plates lined the tail and what looked to be a prosthetic stinger at its end.

“You!” 

Cole’s attention switched to the crimsonette briefly, watching her switch her weapon to that of a scythe. Confusion etched his expression enough for her to take notice. “He attacked me and the rest. Uncle Qrow fought him but got hurt in the end. I got his tail though.”

The enigmatic newcomer made what sounded to be an agitated rumble yet played the girl’s defiant words off as if they meant little. “Ah, the rose did have thorns as foretold. But, thorns too shallow to do any real damage. You… on the other hand…” A pointed figure lingered on the faunus. “…your conflicts with the giant and the false Maiden have proven intriguing to say the least.”

There was no sign Cole would remove his outstretched palm from where the figure stood. Still, he was curious. “Who are you? What do you want with me? With her?”

It appeared the other faunus held no inkling of fearing either of the two as he stepped forth with open arms. Almost in a trance-like state. “Oh, my name is Tyrian. And my interests are of no concern… it is our Grace’s wish to see you both. And her word is my command.” 

“Salem… You follow her? So, you’re after us because of Ozpin?”

The scorpion faunus’s eyes fleetingly darted away, as if hardly paying much attention to the two huntsmen at all. “Ozpin… hm. It is not my business to quarrel in our Grace’s wishes or desires. Merely to follow her.” 

“So…” Energy began to coalesce in his palm, indicating the lack of interest in continuing their conversation. He stole a glance behind him at the scythe-wielder still armed at the ready. They had little space to offer in a fight. Especially for her. “…you are just a fanatic.”

Tyrian brought a hand to his chest in mock hurt, gawking at the Atlesian. “Oh, how hurtful… you wish not to ask of me anything? Nothing at all? My. My. I had thought you to be… much more fascinating… a shame. A shame you are not like your parents…”

Cole’s stiffened in posture, amber growing wide at the sudden insight. Electricity danced along with the metal of his arm in a frenzied formulation. “Wh-What…? How…? How did you know of my mother and father? How!?”

His opponent clicked his tongue as if berating a child on misbehavior, his tail swishing impassively behind him. “That will have to be at another time… For now, ta ta! Our paths will surely cross again.”

“NO!” Startling Ruby at his command, Cole pursued the other faunus as he made a break for one of the windows leading outside. Glass showered the pavement as the wolf faunus dove not far behind. He was gone. Amber scanned about the grounds but found no trace of his target.

The maniacal cackling from above yanked his attention upward. There he was. Scaling the tiles of the building’s roof, Tyrian bid one final sneer down at the fuming boy. “No… you’re not getting away that easily…” Ruby would appear rounding the corner in a hurried fashion, ready to aid in whatever means possible. Rose petals still fluttering from her person as fitting her semblance. “Where did he go?!” 

“Up… grab on.” She wasted no time in clambering upon his back, interlocking her arms his neck. Even with a single hand, their ascent might prove unsuccessful. Still, Cole was not about to lose this chance to possibly learn more on his parents’ demise. Not this time. Kinetic energy erupted from his palm, temporarily levitating the two off the ground. Soon they shot from the ground up onto the building’s crown, clattering to a stance at the ready.

He stood anticipating them, one foot positioned atop the structure's facia in wait. The faunus seemingly hoping they would pursue him. “Tell me! Tell me what you know!” All that would become was the assailant’s hysterical laughter once more.

“If you truly wish to know the truth… I propose you use that gifted limb of yours to its fullest extent…” Shifting into that of a primed stance himself, the metal plates on Cole’s arm clicked at the ready.

“Ruby. Cover me with gunfire. I’ll go from the front.” He did not wait for her confirmation on the order. Rather lunging towards his prey with an animalistic fury built inside. It ate at him. Did this man know something he did not? Something about their deaths?

Forearm struck the tail that lurched towards him, raising the other arm to stop his opponent’s as the two’s fingers intertwined. Having one free hand, Tyrian went to carve at the other faunus’s torso. The action was anticipated as Cole leaned further inside his enemy's person. The hand still locked flung him along the flat of his back for a traditional throw to the ground below.

Tyrian would not be caught in such a second-rate effort, planting his boot against Cole’s abdomen for a short boost. Air shot from his lungs leaving the scorpion to roll to safety. Raising the wrist blades and cocking back the firing mechanism, he proposed to shoot the faunus now halfway from the roof lining.

A bullet struck the metal of his weapon, causing him to spout curses at the source of the attack. A glance behind him earned him with an answer. Steam still spouted from the barrel of Crescent Rose, locking with determined silver. Tyrian scurried for his latest objective, leaving Cole to grit his teeth and skyrocket from the rail towards him. “Ruby!”

She scarcely fared to impede his attack at her neck with a swipe of her scythe, switching it to the fitting mode in swift succession. Sparks cast from their collision, leaving her attacker to expertly block Cole’s blow meant for his kidney. Spiraling skillfully to land a kick at either of their stomach's, both huntsmen skidded backward.

That damned laughter. The crazed cackling that filled the faunus’s ears as he caught an overhand strike from his attacker’s blade. Tyrian sprang up when a bullet soared past him and nearly striking Cole’s own arm in the process. The same wolf faunus staggering back to stable himself.

“Is that _all_ you two have? I am quite disappointed…” Both he and Ruby were breathing in a rather drawn rate, having struggled the scorpion for some time now. “Come now! Show me that fighting spirit!” Sweat clung at Cole’s brow, reaching to wipe at it as he locked eye with the silver-eyed warrior. It was then that he took notice of the property of the roof’s material at Tyrian’s feet.

_‘It is crumbling… maybe…’_

His metal fingers sparked with life, aiming for the surface just at the scorpion’s footing. Energy tore the ragged surface away with ease. Possibly unsuspecting the method of attack, his opponent tumbled to the darkness of the shop below. Stepping forth in careful trepidation, he aimed his palm at the chasm with debris rising into the air. “Ruby… I want you to get Qrow. I’ll finish this off myself.”

“What? We were barely taking him on together. I’m not gonna leave you here!” Rounding on her in a fashion he had not expected, Cole took hold of her shoulder. The action stupefied the girl in her place.

“If you die… it is over, Ruby.” He ground his teeth, shaking his head to disperse any second thoughts. “I am expendable. I have to protect you. No matter the cost.”

An abrupt change in persona caught Cole in a rut as the crimsonette now had his own hand in her own. Silver nearly managed to spear him through. “I…” She separated the distance between them, taking hold of the material of his shirt. “…am not leaving you.”

The motion was so unforeseen the faunus could barely comprehend what was before him. It felt as if the much tinier scythe-wielder frowned into his very being. For a time, only his jaw could remain agape at the recognition. A slow exhale trailed thereafter, leading in Cole providing a nod in acceptance. “Fine. We keep each other alive.”

That seemed to have won her over. Taking hold of her into his arms with relative ease, earning him a startled squeak from his companion, Cole leaped into the pit below. Ruby kept her wide-eyed clutch against his jerkin even as he landed, frozen in the moment. Keeping close to him with Crescent Rose at the ready, her companion shone his light about the inside.

Nothing.

“Back to back…” At Cole’s command, the two enacted the motion and prepared for the worst to come upon them. Movement in the darkness caused the Atlesian’s light to wander about in an attempt to catch sight.

“I know what you are hiding, Lupine… A darkness… much like our Grace.” The voice was unseen. Further infuriating the faunus as he did so.

“Show yourself!”

The anger clawed at his mind, whirling about sporadically as if to pinpoint his enemy. There was nothing. The faunus regarded in slinking around in the shadows of the shattered workshop. “You are so much like us, Lupine. The darkness. You tried to force it away. To shield yourself from it… but, it would always be there.”

“Shut up!” Electricity laced through the metal appendage, exploding with energy in different directions. He was erratically firing off assortments in a frantic effort to find the scorpion faunus. Each bolt of energy failed in uncovering its target; further infuriated the Atlesian.

“Cole…” Ruby’s hands went to his backside, attempting some form of act to alleviate the rage swelling within him. It made no difference. Her distraught countenance was forced to bear witness to the uninhibited ferocity that boiled in him. Unrequited in her pleas.

“Ah… Sienna and Nicholas Lupine. Such interesting faces to behold…” Cole’s raging physique stiffened at the mention, still glancing about the darkness to perceive his foe. His eyes wide and desperately scouring the darkness for a source of life. “…I should not gloat. But, they were such easy prey and your expression feeds my entertainment…”

“You… no…” The weight of reality crumbled upon his shoulders, nearly crumpling to his knees. “You killed them…” After this time. The truth of it all. His parents’ murderer. The side that had destroyed his family. There was no question about why or how. Only rage. Only unprecedented and extraordinary anger.

He snapped.

Energy spilled forth from his body, forming into waves that battered the very inside of the shop. Ruby was thrown from where she stood to crash into the wall with a unkind impact. Cole held no distinction from friend or foe it seemed. Tyrian, on the other hand, observed from above. Having originally settled in the utmost corner of the establishment.

Everything was turning out rather nicely.

“Yes, Cole. Feel the unyielding fury that you buckle down so relentlessly! How it rages to be unleashed!” The scorpion faunus found no verbal response, yet in the shape of the wolf faunus’s jaw near unhinging. The roar bellowing from his lungs amalgamated into that of a horrific shriek.

Pain. There was so much of it. Every bone felt as if they were to shatter. Every muscle as if about to tear apart. Nevertheless, he sustained the conversion. Ruby’s cries of despair for the faunus to halt his actions came across deaf ears. The wave of pure energy battering her against furniture and objects alike.

He was blinded. Cole nearly lurched back to the point of shattering his spine as another bone-shattering howl thundered. His outstretched arms abruptly felt heavier than they had ever been. The tendrils. The blackened shoots littered with spikes latched onto the faunus’s limbs. Wherever a barb fell upon flesh, blood would run from the wound.

Pale colorations came upon his cheeks. The white in his eyes churning into that of a murky sable color. Currently encircled with a pool of his own blood, he experienced something different than the unparalleled feeling of agony. Her touch. As if a hallucination, Salem materialized before Cole with open arms. Kindhearted fingers graced along his bloodied cheeks and stroked the wear from his skin.

It was so warm. Her touch. Was this the sentiment Tyrian was attempting to inform him of?

Ruby, though, would watch her beloved comrade collapse into the darkness of hate. The shadow of despair. Her limbs felt like jelly, barely capable of sitting up against the wall behind the faunus. Still, she had experienced a sight similar to this many times before.

Pyrrha at Beacon.

Jaune at Haven.

And now Cole. She could not bear it. Every fiber in her being roared to life. Gave her hope. Gave her the strength to act. “No… I won’t let you, Cole!” Blinding streams of white light torrented from her eyes in a radiant flash. Tyrian dropped from his position to further shield himself from whatever magic he was experiencing.

Cole, however, suffered a different encounter. The darkness enveloping him dissipated in the girl’s magical prowess. Screams of agony, not of himself, but of his powers filled the enclosure. A voice he found quite familiar called in his mind.

_‘I am sorry, Cole. That I could not be here to guide you fully… Forgive me for taking the reins from you.'_

Exhaustion took its course in the Atlesian, leaving amber to shut away from the world as his posture slackened. Tyrian brought his arm from his eyes, watching the other faunus intently. What had happened? What was going on? Was it the girl?

A crack in the ceiling had unveiled rays of sunlight casting into the pit of darkness. The ray of light shone upon Cole as he remained standing in an almost drunken state. The world around him felt as if it began to shrink. Collapsing in on him. Yet, no weight was there. He felt nothing.

Eyelids roared awake to reveal the roaring ivy color all of Salem’s lieutenants had grown to dread. His hand went to take up the cane secured at his waistline, unveiling it in a single motion. Ruby and Tyrian, while sharing differing reactions, revealed the identity of the figure before them.

“Ozpin!”

Indeed it was, twirling the cane expertly between his fingers as he neared the scorpion faunus. The very same looked much more fearful of his current predicament than before as he bent away from the encroaching man. “No. No! This is not how it was supposed to happen!”

“Sorry to disappoint…”

The assailant’s yellow eyes were wide with disbelief as Ozpin enclosed upon him in a flash. Weapon held in his non-artificial hand struck true against the faunus’s core. Wind exploded from his lungs as he crashed into the wall behind him. Cracks littered around the impact as stone chipped away from his impact.

He felt so weak. So powerless. Barely managing to raise his head to his opponent, Tyrian watched in awe as the end of the cane drew into the air a circle of jade-colored magic. Bringing the cane back towards his center, Ozpin bent away at what appeared to be an odd angle to any onlooker. “Begone…”

The cane shot out once more and jabbed where the center of his drawn ring had been. At once, a cylinder of raw energy discharged forth and overtook the shrieking scorpion. The wind whipped at both Ozpin and Ruby’s figure at the sheer magnitude of his attack. And when the dust settled, the only thing left was a hole through the wall. Tyrian was no more.

There was no joy upon Ozpin’s face, promptly turning on his heel towards the awaiting scythe-wielder. Their eyes met as he kneeled down before her and took up her hands in his own. “I am so sorry, Miss Rose. For everything. Everything that I have done…”

Ruby held no malice in her expression. Quietly observing the Headmaster work through Cole’s body to converse with her. “It’s okay, Professor…” She beamed, initially startling the man before her. “…I knew you’d come back.” It was then that his shoulders did slacken, mirroring her smile with one of his own.

“Take care of him, Miss Rose. As he shall you.”

Ruby nodded her head confidently, further pressing the man’s smile. She watched the presence of the Headmaster dissipate from Cole. The very faunus succumbing to exhaustion with his head collapsing to her lap. The silver-eyed girl had already called for her team and the latter would certainly be on her location shortly. For now, she conceded in petting the sable strands that crowned her friend.

“We won’t let you down, Professor.”


	19. Volume 3, Chapter 4

**Volume 3, Chapter 4: Subversion**

* * *

_White._

_It was all so blank. The world around him swallowed into nothingness. His body floated aimlessly through the void with no defined end to behold. He felt as if in a daze, eyes barely able to keep open. Weak. His muscles and bones suffered the weight of overuse._

_It was like this for some time. No clear motive. No word from the other side._

_“It seems I can’t leave you alone for even a few moments without you stirring into trouble. You got that from Qrow more than likely.”_

_A sharp inhale of breath wrought his eyelids open to disconcert the familiar apparition before him. The combinations of black and green alongside the lack of formality in his posture._

_“Ozpin… what are you? Where are we?”_

_The Headmaster chuckled a warm sound, shaking his silvery strands with a dismissive movement. “We are in a sort of reality between you and I. And… the other forms I have taken…”_

_Confusion wracked the faunus as his attentiveness darted about the cosmic space, identifying phantasms beginning to amalgamate. From when he was stranded in the snow and Jinn’s vision. The faces all recognized as past selves of Ozpin._

_Ozpin was quick to clarify the boy’s befuddled stare, hovering closer as he did. “This is where we come to merge… become one. A coming to point. And there is something I must bring up to you. With the importance that is in dire need of addressing.”_

_When Cole did not answer, rather drawing an inquisitive stare upon the Headmaster, he resumed. “…and that is your semblance. Cole, you mustn’t use that ability any longer.”_

_The Atlesian swallowed in a guarded manner, alternating his gaze to the previous incarnations now joining them. Including the original Ozma. “Raven spoke to me on the matter. She told me it was... killing me. But, there is sometimes where I cannot control it. It bends me to its will.”_

_“You must, Cole!” Ozma had chosen his time to speak up, reaching to take hold of the faunus’s shoulders. Brows were knitted as his eyes held an impassioned visage. “…for every time you let your semblance run rampant…”_

_As the guardian dawdled from his point, with Cole’s reservations rising to fester. “What? What!?”_

_“Every time. She gets closer to you. Her hold on you begins to nurture. You are vulnerable to the curse that she has befallen.” Ozpin hesitated once more, looking to Ozma as if for confirmation on the subject. The original copy’s gaze fell upon the flesh-covered arm Cole had acquired from the spoken witch. The difference in personas surely was confusing.”…you will eventually become, Grimm.”_

_Ozma then ushered forth his hand, bringing forth a sort of ripple in space to show. “This… is what you will become.” Cole bore witness to fire and brimstone within the scene. Death. The lifeless carcasses of, what he believed to be, innocents all around the lone figure._

_And that figure was him._  

_Or at least an adaptation of himself. His typically straightened hair was wild and unkempt, much longer and reaching to his mid-back. Both arms were not free of metallic hinderances and sported clawed nails that nearly matted with blood. As were her fang-like teeth. What caused the most distress, was the pale coloration to his skin and the multitude of bone spikes jutting from where his joints met. Sclera colored black with his typical amber hues now a deep red._

_He was a demon._

_“That… is what you shall become, Cole.” Ozma’s words signaled the scene to dissipate and left the faunus near exhaustion. “…an agent of chaos. A Lieutenant of Salem.”_

_Ozma then rounded on him, settling a hand atop the boy’s shoulder. What Cole expected were to be another lecture yet all he observed was that of a heartening smile. “Ruby Rose will be a form of protector for you as you are for her. You two are… our last and best hope, Cole. I cannot stress this enough. You know what you are fighting against. And I have hope you two shall find a way to triumph over the darkness.”_

_Cole took notice in each incarnation he had witnessed Ozma take form to begin to gather around them. Each holding an assuring countenance of their own to the faunus._

_“We believe in you, Cole.”_

* * *

Oxygen surged into his lungs with a sudden intake, wrenching open his eyes at the rude awakening. He was alive. While one hand reached to pat at his chest on a surety that he indeed was, pain surged through his physique. It was that of lingering side effects. How could he be so blind? The past reeled back to him and the happenings of his altercation with Tyrian.

“Believe in me, hm…?”

“Did you... say something, Cole?” 

Wide eyes trailed down to the petite figure leaning against his own. A feeling of panic beginning to ensue. The two were indeed slumbering atop one of the readily made mattresses in the Arc home. The girl, thankfully, was still fully clothed; Cole having breathed a sigh of relief at that fact.

“I-It is... uh... nothing, Ruby. Just. Dreams.” Doing his best to hide the swelling embarrassment, he turned from her cuddled form. No doubt he was bright red in the room lacking in any natural light. “Er... Ruby? Why are you... in the same bed as I am?”

She sported a rather drowsy facade and seemingly uncaring of the predicament the two were in. “Mm? Wha-... well. I was tired when we got back and after kinda plopping you down... I took a nap.” 

It was difficult to be angry in her behavior with such an innocent demeanor. Another exhale of breath following suit. A hand ruffled her red-tipped locks, urging her to rise from his position. Something he mimicked as he did. “Where is everyone?”

“Mm...” She wearily rubbed at her eyes, rising from the sheets. “Well, Weiss is downstairs with Jaune‘s sister. Uncle Qrow too. Jaune, Ren and Nora are out in the town.” She hesitated, having glanced away. “Blake and Yang are together... in the town.”

He pushed himself to stand, tentatively shifting his joints to elicit alleviating pops and cracks. The thought was curious. Yang and Blake. He needed to ask. “Say, Ruby…?” Her head popped from the mattress akin to that of a gopher, further instigated him to grin. “…Blake and Yang. They were always close, right?” 

“Mm? Yeah. They were always together a lot. I think it started after we beat those White Fang at the docks in Vale. I think you remember that?” He tensed in posture at the thought, recalling the time he had disputed their success and the possible penalty for such actions. Not his most righteous of memories.

“And… you know Yang and I… are _together_? Do you think she would… you know… prefer Blake?” The words slipped past his lips faster than he could have caught them, cursing inwardly at himself for such a remark. What was he doing?

“I…” He paused, slanting his neck to catch sight of her expression. She was deep in thought; rare for a girl her age. And yet, it suited her to be in such an advising position. “…I think Yang likes both you... and Blake. Equally. She’s got a lot of feelings for you. But, also feels really strongly about Blake. I dunno. Feelings are weird. And Blake likes Sun. No need to worry about it.”

Cole felt his objections dissipate, leaning to enfold the scythe-wielder in a swift embrace. The same prompting an abrupt squeak from the girl as the much larger teen did so. “Right... Thank you, Ruby…” He spoke as they separated, leaving the red-haired girl to smile in a pleased manner. “…I don’t know why, but I just… needed to hear that.”

Recovering from her awkwardness, Ruby hastily took hold of his hand and brought him from the guest bedroom into the den below. Her energy would know no bounds. It seemed Qrow and Maria were still unwinding in the den while Weiss assisted Saphron with whatever activities were to be held in the kitchen.

Qrow, having regarded the faunus in his arrival, stood from the couch and made a beeline towards him. Now before the wide-eyed adolescent, the avian huntsman encircled his arms about his person. The action was welcomed, but at such a surprise it took some time until Cole’s mind was able to register the happenings around him.

“Don’t… _ever_ do that again.” The elder huntsman commanded, now having his hands atop his ward’s shoulders.  Having recovered from his stupor, Cole shed the man’s grip from himself. “I got there just in time to see what you could’ve done. You’re lucky Ruby was there...”

“I did not have a _choice_ , Qrow…” Amber bore holes into the man now reclining from him. “… he was going to kill both Ruby and I. And… I lost control. I could not let that happen... I was… I was so angry. So uncontrollably angry. I could not control what I had become.” 

“You two are easily some of the biggest disappointments since myself.” Maria’s words stirred a held back aggression Cole had accumulated since the day before. More in himself than anything else. I angered him how easily should dismiss any of the company even after rescuing her from certain death. 

“He _killed_ my mother and father! What other choice did I have?!” Rounding on his senior felt wrong in all cases, but the anger boiling in him was true. Ruby was quick to coddle him, placing a hand against his chest in some manner of soothing him. Weiss and the Cotta-Arcs emerged from the kitchen in a cloud of perplexity and shouting.

“My parents… my family… are _dead_ because of him. And you expect me to simply take that with a calm outlook?!” Maria remained impassive in the exertion, still settled on the couch as Cole resumed his belligerence. “They were all I had… no sibling to share the burden. No nothing... The White Fang was all I had! And even then... I lost them too.” 

“And they would have been ashamed of your behavior…” 

The statement caught most of the populace of the living room off guard, leaving Saphron to recover earliest. “No matter what he did. That’s still going too far.”

“I know the story behind your little journey, Cole Lupine. I did know your mother. Yes. And I had heard of your father’s little escapades in the Fang. You wouldn’t be here if not for _this_ one’s quick thinking and use of her powers.” The elderly woman had promptly hopped from the refuge of her seat to now stand before the faunus, having offhandedly mentioned Ruby before jabbing her cane at his leg. “You have to be _strong_ if you are going to get through this. Not some reactionary child ready to lose his life.”

She spoke true. As much Cole wished to dispute her, she was genuine. With his additional set of ears pinned against his crown and the turn of his head, they both knew she was in the right. “You knew my mother. Did she… ever… about me?”

“All the time, my boy. All the time. She loved you very much.”

The words caused certain stir in the Atlesian, rolling his jaw as if in attempts to properly compose himself. “Qrow… you were there when Tyrian attacked Ruby and the rest. You defended them and know how he fights. But, you were also after my parents were murdered. You knew my mother closely. It is also why you have wished to be my guardian.”

All eyes were upon the veteran huntsman, leaving his eyes to dart about in an alarm. If he truly was in a state of panic, he was handling it very well. “I didn’t know your parents killer. Well… I had thoughts on who it could’ve been after the fight. The poison. The wound. But, I didn’t have the heart to tell you.” The disgrace that welled in the man’s eyes was certainly discerning. 

“I…” Cole’s eyes wandered from the guardian to Ruby at first, matching the silver-colored gaze for some time. His lungs brought forth in air and respired with an exasperated sigh. “…forgive you.” Amber watched as Qrow’s features seemed to revivify with life. “You are… as much as a father to me as my own. For what you have done for me cannot be ignored.”

It seemed the mention of father had still not properly settled with him, as Cole caught the slight glance to Ruby once he did. Nevertheless, the two offered each other a nod in acknowledgment of their agreement. “Alright… I have a plan.”

At once, the room brightened. All faces seemed to refocus their concentration on Cole, and yet his conviction did not falter. “Weiss, Ruby. You are with me. We are going to the Atlesian Military base. I want to speak to their commanding officer.”

Qrow was quick with uncertainty to any choices, stepping forth. “Wait… why just you three? Why not bring the whole team?”

“Because… we cannot just bring the entire force. It will earn us suspicion. I will go because of my heritage and past attachment to Jame-…General Ironwood. Weiss will be in the same reasoning. And Ruby… for…” Cole stole a glance at the crimsonette pending the remainder of them to decide. Their eyes met, and both measured a nod towards one another. “…because she is the leader. And for moral support." 

Qrow appeared unconvinced but motioned to agree all the same. There was little he could do on their decisions now. The trio parting through the doorway leading to the outside streets, the veteran huntsman exhaled a sigh just as his ward had done. It was their way now.

* * *

The Atlesian Military base. Not unlike what he had previously imagined. Secured upon two separate smaller islands away from the main continent by bridge. He was sided by both women in red and white, continuing to eye over the main structure based around a large rock spire. The faunus stole a glance back at the mainland, someway debating he had not brought the full group. “Let us hope… this works…”

Even as he mumbled to himself, each lady shouldering him professed their wordless agreements. His artificial arm tensed as two guards at either side the gate eyed over the approaching trio. “Halt! State your name and purpose for said approach!”

Turning so that the Altesian crest adorning his shoulder was properly shown, Cole snarled beneath his breath. He always recalled the military being tight-knit. “I am Cole Lupine. Son of Sheena Lupine. Child of Atlas…” He extended a hand to the heiress to his right. “…Weiss Schnee… Daughter of the Schnee House…” Finally, he offered their attention to the scythe-wielder. “…and Ruby Rose. My companion and…” 

The two leaders’ eyes met for a moment, lingering upon the two. Why was he hesitating? Surely, the answer was simple. 

“My… teammate.” Having returned his attention back to the pair of guardsman, he nodded as if to confirm their identities. “We come seeking company with the Specialist leading this location.”

The two securities exchanged a lasting glance, before ultimately turning on their heel. Their turnabout in near-perfect sync, with a mimicked chant of “Atlas” as they dashed to get their superior. “Huh… that was easier than I thought…” Weiss returned his sureness with an uneasy smile, further perturbing the faunus on the two Atlesian’s predicament.

Ruby burst into a sudden pose, adamant that their path had found some surety to it. “Yeah! We’re going places!” The same causing the other adolescents to erupt in a quiet surge of laughter. 

The returning sound of footsteps forthcoming garnered their interests to the newcomers. Cole’s vision looked to both guardsmen until it definitively dropped to a rather short-statured elderly female. She appeared to be nearing Maria’s age and wore a standard Atlesian officer uniform. “ _Wonderful_ …” The faunus murmured, having locked eyes with the smaller Atlas-born.

“Lupine…”

“Cordovin…”

The two matched one another’s stares as the other occupants of the scene observed in inaudible awe. An almost distinguishable strike of lighting arcing between the pair. The fingers of his metal arm flexed as if in an agitated manner. “Let us pass, Cordovin. I need to speak with General Ironwood immediately.”

A rather unladylike scoff followed his demand, waving her hand as if to dismiss his point entirely. “Ever since your departure to Beacon. I have come to understand how little Atlas truly meant to you. To grasp the beauty that is this great city. Joining in with the White Fang. Tsk. Clearly incapable of comprehending the importance Atlas. So allow me to say this slowly, with smaller words: This base, that relay tower, the very safety of Argus are all gifts from the glorious Kingdom of Atlas! Your home! And you left it behind in the dirt. So shameful.” 

Cole stepped forward to cause the disparity in height to increase ever greater. An action quite threatening as either guard drew their weaponry at the faunus. “This… is my home as much as any other? You have no _right_ to keep me from it! Nor Weiss!”

Cordovin’s inquisitive gaze switched to that of the glyph-user doing her best to avoid all cases of eye contact. “If Miss Schnee has truly come to her senses and wishes to return to her family, then, of course, the Atlas military will escort her home. But the kingdom will not be responsible for her _friends_ … or you.”

 Energy laced through the limb as he brought it forward and the open palm on the direct display for the Specialist. While her guardsmen moved to intercept, a steady hand indicated for their cease in movement. His tone was hostile; devoid of any inclining of mercy behind it. “You and I… both know that with even _one_ arm… I raze this entire compound to the ground…”

She did nothing for some time, inspecting the appendage over as Cole displayed no intent on alternating his directive. “Really… you would do that to your friends? Brand them as traitors?” 

Amber widened at the realization of his threat and the implications of what could come of it. Cordovin knew exactly what she was doing. Calculating. Cunning. After what felt akin to that of a lifetime, the faunus brought his arm back with the metal plating shifting to that of a more docile mode.“I believe we’re done here…" 

Cole could only grit his teeth at their failure with the turn of the Specialist’s footing, catching the gates crash shut. He could not even bear the thought of turning to the two women still siding him. He had failed.

Even his people had ostracized him as a traitor. They were back at square one with nothing to show for it.

It would be the gentle touch of a much smaller hand into his own that startled him from the trance he was induced himself in. There she was. Having turned his attentiveness ever so slightly, Cole caught sight of the crimsonette staring up at him with a renewed determination. 

“Don’t worry, Cole! We’ll find a way. I know we will. We can’t just stop here.”

All the faunus could manage with his jaw still hung agape was a mechanical nod in agreement. Amber blinked in an owlish manner and continued to watch her smile up at him. The aura of that radiated optimism and dared the faunus to try once more. She was indeed the child of prophecy Ozpin spoke of.

The little wildflower.

“Alright… let’s go back. Inform the others of what happened. From there. We’ll devise some form of plan that will earn us our ticket to Atlas.”

* * *

“And… _that_ is the précis of what occurred at the base…”

The company had gathered in the living room, besides the Terra-Cotta’s and their child. Cole lingered alongside Ruby with Qrow shouldering him; the trio opting to stand rather than the rest occupying the seats. None of them were particularly keen on the passing of events.

“So... we don’t have much a plan do we?”

The Atlesian shook his head at Ren’s questioning, matching her silent assassins dismissive behavior. His teammates did not seem to have much to offer in that regard. Nor did team RWBY.

“There... there has to be a way. We’re so close.” Yang’s usual optimism was met on deaf ears; the remainder of the collection remaining silent.

All eyes were drawn to the Arc boy who had so meekly cleared his throat. “I... might have a way. But, you guys aren’t gonna like it. Especially you, Cole.” The faunus in question’s brow knitted at the potential drawn from such a phrase. 

“Well, do not stop there.” Metal fingers tended into the fabric of his coat, eyeing over his fellow team leader. “Enlighten us on this _master_ plan.” 

“Okay... With Cordo on watch, only Atlas airships have the clearance to leave for Solitas. So... we...” A single sable eyebrow lofted at the blonde’s pause. “... we steal an Atlas airship?”

The sound of a pin clattering to the floor would have been louder than the silence that ensued thereafter. Cole and Weiss appearing much more concerned, while Qrow nearly growled out a disapproving noise. “That... that isn’t just breaking the law. That’s... _definitely_ worse.”

The wolf-faunus nodded in agreement to the Schnee daughter. “While I share no sentiment to the Specialist. That action would brand us into traitors. We would be hunted ourselves even if we _did_ enter Atlas airspace.”

“How would we even get into the airfield?” Jaune chuckled awkwardly at the question Yang posed to him. 

“That part... I haven’t _quite_ figured out yet. But I-...”

“Okay, stop. Just... stop!” Having been beside the avian huntsman, Cole flinched at the sudden stern tone overtaking his guardian. “If this goes south... it’s exactly what Cole said. We can’t just fight our way out. Not on this. This is the _Atlas_ _Military_ we’re talking about.”

While everyone present did express a visage of dismay at the realization, Qrow exhaled a longing sigh to the group. “For your sakes. Just... just drop this.” He and Cole exchanged a glance of acknowledgment more or less. While both did understand this risks posed, the Atlesian was still not entirely out of the idea.

The collective shared discouraged expressions as silence soon threatened to overtake the room. There truly was not a way around it. “I want to hear him out...”

He and Qrow raised their attention to Ruby who had elected it a perfect time to speak up. Both sharing astonished countenances. “Ruby...”

 _“_ I _want_ to hear him _out_!” Both men and the remainder of their company were taken aback at the sudden change in demeanor. “I know you're trying to protect us, that you're afraid we can't do it, but right now, I don't really care what you think!” 

“Summer...” Cole heard the guardian beside him mutter in a barely audible tone. The faunus’s eyes widened to a considerable degree as they returned to the crimsonette. The two men were in silent agreement on the fact of the similarities. 

“Damn...” Cole noticed Yang murmur quietly to herself. 

_And yet she was far from finished._

_“_ Just because you don't have an idea, doesn't mean we're out of options! Ozone b hasn't been here to tell us what to do, but we still managed to get this far anyway. We've been in bad situations before, and we don't need an adult to come save us or tell us what to do. We just did it our way! And I say we do it our way...”

While the other students smiled to agree wholeheartedly in the silver-eyed girl’s account, Cole exchanged glances with her specifically. Unable to hinder the slight curvature to his lips, he nodded in a silent partnership. “And if you think you can keep up with us "kids"... we'd be happy to have you.”

“That‘s the way...” Cole whisperer, producing Qrow’s momentary attention. He brought a hand to clutch the scythe-wielder's shoulder before offering it a reassuring jostle. “Trust her. I have and so far... it has earned me my life.”

While father and daughter exchanged both confident and distrusting looks, Maria elected it a perfect opportunity to chime in. _“_ Looks like you didn't give her enough credit either...”

* * *

The following morning returned the scene to the Atlesian Military base. Various soldiers and guards moved about in quiet concentration at their tasks designated to each. 

Within the central courtyard of the plaza, Weiss strolled along in a casual manner beside Caroline, and Saphron who held her son tightly in her arms. The Schnee daughter, in particular, held quite tightly onto the near-bulging luggage case dragging behind her.

“Ah, I was relieved to hear that you came to your senses, Miss Schnee. Many of us were devastated when we heard you would be attending...” An obviously placed sneer marked her expression, and yet she carried on. “...Beacon Academy. Knowing that you’ll be returning to Atlas just warms my old heart.”

“R-Right... suppose it was time to get my act together and go back to my roots.” Her theatric tone was far from convincing, and yet the Specialist paid it no mind.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see you follow in your sister’s footsteps!” 

The rapier-wielder nearly froze mid-step to pair with the white-faced continuance. “Absolutely...” How she knew this would earn its way into the Schnee libraries to come.

“I’m sending two of my best guards to personally escort you...” Caroline offered the girl a subtle wink, before turning on her heel. “Make sure General Ironwood hears that part...” 

The proceedings occurred just as planned with Weiss leading onto the ship with Maria in tow. Now astride the airship, the duo readily prepares themselves for take-off. Somehow, it was working.

But for how long.

* * *

Elsewhere, the crimson scythe-wielder stood waiting along the cliffside between forest and ocean. A confirming nod gestured towards her teammate on the other end of the call. “Alright, we'll all watch our scrolls. The second Weiss is out of range of the comm tower, that'll mean she'd out of range of the radar too.”

Turning on her, she bore witness to the collective efforts of Team JNP and Qrow. They were as ready as they could possibly be.

Over the radio comms, Cole’s voice reverberated to each Team RWBY member. “We are nearing the drop point. Blake and I shall disconnect their communications. It will give us enough time to make a proper escape. If... everything goes according to plan.” 

The Arc son nearly leaped into the air with a clenched fist in full-hearted joy. “Yes! It’s all going to plan!” While in his own mindset, he failed to notice his teammates stare at him with neutral expressions. One he quickly composed himself with a cleared throat. “I-I mean… uh, roger…” 

Ren and Nora exchanged a brief glance, before rolling their eyes in a mimicked manner. Each taking particular notice in the lone elder huntsman nearing Ruby’s anxious form. “Hey, kiddo… you alright?" 

The crimsonette rounded upon the man with scroll still in hand, leaving her to pause with jaw still hung and lips parted. It appeared the young scythe-wielder was deep in thought. Strange for her to be so. “Y-Yeah… just being careful. Y’know…?”

Qrow did not offer one of the usual smiles he brought forth to her, looking out to the open waters that crashed along the cliffside. All of those gathered neared each other in wait of any news on the proceedings of their heist.

It would be the Schnee heiress, however, that would bring them from the quieted peace. “Er… Ruby… have the ship all set up. Just… uh… we might have a _problem_.” The girl’s uneasy tone would set off any listening in to the conversation and for good reason. 

“Hear that Cordovin!?” All listeners’ hearts plummeted at the mocking tone of one such previous silver-eyed warrior. An increasing sense of disaster beginning to swell in each of them. “That’s the sound of me not caring!”

“Oh no…Oh n-… Oh, okay. There it is.” Jaune turned about to take particular notice in said airship beginning to near their position. A lengthy sigh of relief followed as the group began to alleviate whatever worries that had plagued them. It seemed it was only the elderly woman’s method of taunting and recklessness beginning to show. “See? Nothing to worry abou-…”

That _would_ have been the case. 

“Is that a GIANT ROBOT!?”

All eyes were upon the noticeable figure now approaching their position along the horizon, having been gracefully pointed upon by Nora. Nearing the height of the Atlas Military Base, its stocky build lumbered towards them. Armor plating layering as thick as the mountain ridge they stood upon.

“Oh no...”

* * *

Away from the main group, Bumblebee cruised along a dirt path towards a targeted destination. Yang sat astride its main seat with her feline faunus companion huddled against her. Cole, on the other hand, opted to the path alongside the vehicle in a tepid pace.

Once having arrived at a decent space from the location, Blake dismounted with due haste. The two faunus stepped towards one another with Yang still atop the motorbike. “We do not have much time. Blake and I will sabotage the relay tower. Yang, make sure we aren’t followed. I’ll keep in touch by radio communicator.” 

The blonde in question nodded fervently at the command. “You sure I shouldn’t come with?” Yang’s anxious tone left much to be desired, leaving the wolf faunus to eye over Blake.

“More intruders means we’re more likely to be seen. Bedsides, stealth isn’t exactly your... um...” Her feline-like ears flicked apprehensively, looking to Cole for assistance. Once the lone male had produced an unknowing shrug, she continued. “I mean, you’re great! And I’ll hurry back.” 

Finally, the Xiao-Long sibling brought her pensive gaze to Cole, curiously growing in concern as they retained eye contact. “You’ll be careful, right? No semblance.”

The Atlesian chuckled softly, before ultimately nodding in agreement and mirroring her. “No semblance. Yang... it is _us_. We will be fine.”

A certain leniency grew upon her expression, nodding. Both Cole and Blake sharing an inquisitive look to one another. Their blonde compatriot was surely acting far from the norm. “Go.”

The trio shared a heartfelt smile, prior to the two faunus departing from Yang’s location. With her brilliant golden strands fading from their view, Cole elected this his chance to vocalize his concerns.

“Blake... I wished to speak on this matter at a better time. But, I was not provided with such.” One of her own sable brows lofted at the suddenness of his speech but urged him to do so nonetheless. “You and... Yang. Is something going on? I understand she and I have been... distant. I just wish she to be...”

“Cole... _Now_?” She began, looking to him with that of a fairly judgmental stare. Once he had plainly shrugged in a nonverbal response, he took clear notice of how carefully she began to select on how to confront him on such a topic. “Yang is... you did so much for her. And she to you. You two hold a bond I don’t think even her team has. But... I don’t know. She’s not a book I can read so easily. You should know that by now too.”

“Right...” He murmured, taking notice in their relative closeness to their objective and promptly skidding to a halt. The communications tower stood as a beacon for all of Argus. And it would be here they take their stand. “Let’s go...” 

The two were silent even to those careful in their step at the tower. Quite thankful to their faunus heritage, Cole slunk from the shadows to deliver a decisive chop against one figure’s neck. The same crumpling to the ground as his consciousness wavered.

Blake was similar in his style of combat; utilizing her blunt end of her weapon handle and impact the back and sides of their targets’ temples. They both knew exactly how this closely this reminded them of. How they had completed a task such as this so many times before. 

Memories would return to him of when the two sported masks to hide their personas from the world. Enacting on Sienna’s will. _‘Sienna…’_ The thought cause his chest to ache and slide from the view of another Argus guard. Why did she have to be taken away? And by her subordinates no less?

Canines grit as he attempted to console himself on the matter, leaping from the shadows to take hold another lookout by the neck. His metal appendage proved a thankful prospect as it left no opportunity for his victim to break the hold. Utilizing his other hand, he brought the edge it down in a chopping motion against the nape of the man’s neck.

Another quieted for now. They had to move quickly if they were to prevail here. Both neared a control panel of the comm tower they had infiltrated, Blake siding him she gazed at its intricacies. “Watch my back, and I will have this done…” As he finished, the steel digits of his augmentation unlatched to reveal tiny wires now exposed to the open air. He wasted no time in plunging them into the mechanism plate, making a hushed curse.

The appendage was still his own arm, warranting a sharp pain that diminished with the growing minutes. He stole a glance at his companion as he worked, watching the curious gaze upon his artificial limb. “Cole, I’m… I’m sorry about what’s happening with you and Yang. I know you love her…” She shook her head, while her feline-esque ears were pinned against her crown. “Maybe it’s the stress…” 

The mention of stress in such a case caused him to offhandedly laugh, earning almost affronted regard. He raised a hand to dismiss any transgressions before clarifying. “They are all doing things that we had never anticipated doing. You and I… we have walked down the dark path of life and it was benevolent enough to allow us to enter the light. I think it only natural they have some anxiety.” 

That produced an agreeing look she punctually sported, nodding at the facts expressed. “You and I… we’ve done terrible things, Cole. Are you sure we deserve her?”

The question caused him to halt mid-concentration, turning to face the questioning gaze. Was the concern valid? Surely Blake could be seen in a lessened case, could she not? He thought back to how close she and Yang had been prior to their expedition. Though the feline faunus had shown quite the amount of adoration for a certain monkey faunus. 

Never would the Altesian have thought this topic, in particular, would have truly troubled him.

“ **COLE!** ”

Nearly incapable of rounding nimble enough, his metal appendage was wrenched from the box as a green light erupted from its top. At least their mission had been accomplished. The sudden request for his courtesy yearned him to evade past a blade on a path meant for his neck and skid to shoulder the feline faunus. 

The scroll hastily dropped in their agile maneuver was crushed beneath the boot of their adversary. Both he and Blake dumbfoundedly stared open-mouthed at the sudden stranger, the same twirling his blade rather fluently. His other hand held the scabbard resembling to double as a rifle. A black blindfold shielded his eyes from their attention, leaving the straps the flutter in the breeze that followed.

“Hello, my _family_ …”

“Blake, RUN!” Nearly seconds from when he uttered such a command, Adam was upon him. Fortunately, he managed to block said swing with his metal arm, leaving to two to eject from the bannister down lower with the extent of force.

Blake was to be seen running to look down at where they had descended, observing the multitude of guards they had not encountered. All sharing similar deathly wounds from that of a blade. That same weapon dancing off the parrying drives of her lupine companion.

Shoving Cole from his person, Adam took aim towards her unknowing expression. Bullets grazed past her with faunus ears kept pinned. Cole clutched at the railing behind him, observing the composure of his former friend. “It’s nice to finally have time to ourselves… You two have left me all alone. But, now I’m here." 

The bull faunus leisurely turned his head to the Atlesian, sporting a rather pleased grin. His handle on his weapon was alternated to plunge forward at the wolf faunus’s neck, nearly doing so if not for Cole to roll from his original position.

“Why can you not simply leave us alone?! You have robbed from us more than you can imagine!” He and Adam traded blows as sparks danced with the collision of their weapons, urging Blake to descend to their platform. As she hurriedly joined into the battle, a bullet from Wilt practically seared through a handful of midnight locks.

Cole caught hold of the hand wielding Blush, while narrowly holding the other against his metal limb. Their grasps were at a stalemate, maintaining a level of eye contact throughout the effort. “I see you managed to attain your old arm back…” A sound of near amusement filled his ears. “…guess I’ll just have to tear it off again.” 

“Raaaagh!” Blake’s cries of exertion could be made out, leaping towards them to attempt at a strike at her former mentor. He was to be too skilled a fighter as he expertly maneuvered so the cat-like woman to collide into her companion. Both wide-eyed prior to their impact. Instinctively, Cole brought his arms about her as he felt the rush of winds of their plummet.

He cursed lowly as the sharp sting of steel struck his backside, both rolling their separate flanks. Another reel to dodge the nosediving blade just scarcely missing their hides subsequently followed. Either faunus shifted to that of a loose stance at the ready on either side of Adam’s vision. All of them showing signs of fatigue. 

“Stop this, Adam! You do not have to do this!”

“Shut _UP_!” Cole hardly had time to raise his arm to parry the strike loosened for his person, slackening his leg in an endeavor to trip his assailant. To his dismay, the action was read perfectly for the same blade to sink past his cheek. The singe of aura dissipating resounding.

However, the wolf faunus was far from finished. Upturning his lower half, his legs encircled his opponents blade-wielding arm to entrap the limb. “Blake!” Adam was powerless to attempt any move to defend himself as Cole wrenched him downwards. The Belladonna daughter’s heel squarely compressed her former partner's cheek.

Spittle flew from his lips at the impact, flailing loose from Cole’s grip only to rearrange his posture several feet from them. Righting himself, the Atlesian sided Blake rightly afterward. “We need some form of plan… our mission to Atlas still holds a higher importance than this…” 

“No. We do this together. No more running…” She reaffirmed her fighting stance beside him, choosing to focus her attention upon their foe. “No more!” Cole was powerless to halt her from pouncing forwards at the ready. 

He scrambled to assist, maneuvering below Blush as it seared a few strands lingering from his crown. The slide won him a position behind his attacker, rounding to clash his metallic knife-hand strike against his scabbard. Their movements persisted parallel to this for some time. Adam managing to block or deflect each strike from either of them upon either side.

It was infuriating watching the other male continue to exercise about any of their attempts. Finally, as he slithered through their collective maneuvers, Adam struck out with a boot against Cole’s solar plexus. The turn in question produced an abrupt exhale of air and the wolf faunus’s backside against the railing at his rear. 

Blake deftly slipped beneath their enemy's footing to position herself between the two males, wielding her weaponry in a reverse grip. “B-Blake… run…” The Atlesian managed behind haggard coughs. 

“No!” 

Seizing this opening, Adam restored his sword to its home at his scabbard and took a posture both of them knew quite significantly. Cole acted upon instinct as he perceived the crimson blade begin to rouse. His grip established itself about the petite form of his companion, prior to launching them from the bannisters. He felt the sharp sting of energy releasing from the flat end of the bull faunus’s weapon barely singe his ankle as they tumbled.

Appreciative to his backbone safeguarding the feline faunus, the pair hurtled through branches to the forest floor below. To some miraculous degree, their plunge was hindered by some grade. The shock was excruciating. Even with the lingering presence of his aura shielding most of the injury.

Blake’s attentive gaze already atop him as his abdomen rose in fell in heavy repetition, feeling her hands cup his cheeks. The white-hot pain settling into his skeleton. “Cole… Cole, please. Be okay.” He simply mirrored her and overlay her palms in his own, nodding afterward. 

“I… I am fine, Blake. Just… let us never do that again. Please.” 

She assisted in his rising from the earth, positioning herself just beneath his arm for support. If not for the same to collapse at the expense of her own injury. A shard of wood ranging half an inch thick had pierced the girl’s calve leaving her to audibly curse at the welling agony. “No… dammit. Dammit! Of all the times…” 

It appeared as if she would begin to tear up at their predicament, leaving Cole to kneel before he wrenched the segment from its purchase. Utilizing the tattered white coat, he brought it about the limb with meticulous care. They both appeared worse for wear. “There… at least… at least it will halt the bleeding.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Cole. Of all times I had to mess it up…” She soon found herself victim to a sharp flick of his index finger against her forehead. The action rousing her from the professing apologies. Once she had rose a questioning gaze in his direction, she was rewarded with a warming smile from her companion.

“Blake. You have done... so much. Let me take it from here.”

At once, their unrelenting aggressor’s footfall alerted their pairs of faunus’s ears of his presence. Blush loosely hung in one hand, while he absentmindedly spun Wilt about. “I thought you two would be done running by now…”

Cole shifted his footing to face the bull faunus full-faced, prior to decompressing himself into that of a more experienced stance Blake had the courtesy of witnessing. “Blake… retreat as far as you can so that no injury may come your way.” He dared not turn to confirm whether she had nodded or not, choosing only for electricity to begin to lace about his metallic limb. 

“I am _done_ running.”

The two former brothers eyed each other for some time. Merely standing still in preparation for either to make the first move. Unhurriedly, they progressed to step towards one another at a leisure pace. Their attention would always remain upon each other. No change in expression. No further attempt at conversation.

“Good. Let’s finish this…”


	20. Volume 3, Chapter 5

**Volume 3, Chapter 5; Kinship**

* * *

' _You are relieved… of duty…'_

 

' _Please, stop!'_

 

' _You are our last best hope.'_

 

' _It is your destiny.'_

 

' _You nearly killed her!'_

 

' _I am doing what is necessary!'_

 

' _A great and terrible future...'_

 

' _What have you done?'_

 

' _What have you done?!"_

 

' _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

 

Amber tore apart after the sudden vision fornicating within his mind, tasting his dry lips as an uneasy luxury. He was still present. He was still alive. Lungs raced for some form of relief in the shape of oxygen, ushering him to place a measured hand at his abdomen. Adam still stood several paces before him, with Blake slumped against a towering oak at Cole's rear.

Having already disarmed Blush from his assailant's grip, they stood in the clearing; measuring one another. Vigilantly. Cautiously. Neither urged to make the first move.

"Are you done daydreaming? I think it's time we finished this."

He bid to pay the goading no mind, focusing his senses for the coming conflict. The melody of how his breath rushed forth and exhaled outward. The occasional breeze that stroked their crowns. Blake's own hurried gasp at what was come.

For all the times they had clashed. For all the times he had suffered. This would be their final bout. Now and for the rest of either of their days.

' _Cole...'_

At first, taken aback at the sudden arrival of the Headmaster's voice, he refocused himself to remain upon his still unmoving opponent. "You have returned... I must admit you have _excellent_ timing."

' _I shall say this quickly. I understand the gravity of what is held between you and Taurus. But, I can't help but ask if you would permit me to assist...'_

"No." The faunus stated curtly, halting the speaker. "This... this is between the two of us. Just... do not let me die."

The Atlesian heard a short fit of chuckling within his mind, nearly laughing himself at the prospect. _'Very well... good luck.'_

"...right." As their conversation met its end, Cole rose his hands into that of a guarded stance. Their endmost battle had now commenced.

Winding backward, the Atlesian let forth a harrowing bellow. The likes of which nearly causing waves of pressure to waft out from him. Adam brought forth his blade to shield himself from the sudden rush of air, ultimately appalled at the sheer strength behind even a shout from his opponent.

"Hm... so you _have_ gotten stronger..."

Upon the receiving end, the bull-faunus nearly took the full force of a strike at his core from the metal palm. While having been forced backward several feet in the event, he was caught unaware of Cole's appearance at his six o'clock position.

Acting on instinct, Adam deftly made to jerk his sword behind him. The resulting movement cut short the kick meant for his kidney. Once more, the weight held behind the attack propelled the Ringleader to skid along the grasses.

"And you... have _not_ changed."

The statement assuredly earned a reaction from his opponent, salvaging a roar of his own in retort. Cole would be a victim to his own prior action whilst Adam emerged just out of his field of vision.

Fingers adhered to the flat end of his blade, calling upon the potency of his semblance to lash out with an upsurge of chaotic energy. Cole had little time to resolve on how to confront such an attack, compelling forth a propulsion of kinetic energy to repel the attempt.

While successful in such a venture, both men were impelled opposite directions of each other. Landing in fashions rather lacking any sort of grace, both swiftly turned back to their opponent as if equipped for a follow-up.

The two continued to clash. Steel against steel. Claw against sword. The likes of which showered the fluttering blades of grass nipping at their feet. Cole would find himself impressed at the apparent match the two held for one another. As did his opponent.

An even match.

No.

It was not right. Somehow, the Atlesian felt a strength his former brethren lacked. Conviction? Purity of being? Truth? Cole was not merely fighting for himself. No. The matter at hand weighed far greater than simple revenge.

In his recollections, Cole was sure he could best the bull faunus. It was only a matter of time.

Momentarily overpowering his opponent, Adam's backside crumpled against the rockface. With an indentation of the ringleader's physique upon the stone surface, the two held such a position. While not easily disarmed, he kept his blade out to shield from the clawed hand meant for his jugular.

It was a matter of whether Cole wished to pursue further as five steel daggers clung about Wilt's body. The struggle was clear, as no ground could be claimed by either male. "We... did not have to _do_ this, Adam..." His other hand went grasp at the other faunus's neckline. "...you _chose_ this fate!"

Skillfully, Adam caught hold of the flesh-covered digits and clutched them tightly. "Me... fate?" Cole could recognize the sound of laughter. It billowed softly in the other adolescent, rising forth shortly thereafter. Like a tide. "That's easy... being said... by a _traitor_!"

There was no opportunity to dodge as the blade was wrenched free from his grip. One moment it had slunk back its owner. The other... rent skin from muscle across Cole's pectoral. Amber tore wide in disbelief of the achievement, compelled backward from his objective.

Their auras had already been depleted prior to the conflict, earning a graze that showed forth from his torn jerkin. A hand went to measure the wound inflicted, cursing subtly at the damage wrought. The material wetted with the occasional droplets of rubies, though seemingly failing to phase Cole in the slightest.

In retaliation, he flung towards Adam with renewed purpose. Each blow directed towards him was dodged with ease beside the closing attempt. Having spun upon his hind leg, the ringleader felt the full force of his opponent's heel against his stomach. Numerous strives of ridding the daze that accompanied soon followed.

Caught mid-air, he was upon Cole in an instant to drive the butt end of Wilt's handle into the wolf faunus's jaw. While viciously shaking his bunch of sable strands aided in clarity returning to him, another more precedented issue arose.

The former action had merely been a distraction.

Blake.

Having rid himself of Cole's person, Adam darted towards the still injured feline faunus. She was vulnerable. Powerless. He had to move quickly. And move he did, bringing his metallic elbow outward for a mechanism to click forth. Projectiles no larger than quarters exploded from the jointed area in pursuit of the swordsman.

And to the pair's relief, each one struck their mark. And each earned a particularly satisfying cry of agony from the bull faunus. Subsequently halted, Adam collapsed to his knees the median of the distance held between his two adversaries.

"Adam… please… I do no-…"

"Shut _up_!" Both could discern the shuddering of Adam's shoulders and the visible difficulty that was made to rise. Of course with the assistance of his weapon. "Just… shut up…" Cole made no attempt to further their conversation for the moment, only feeling pity towards his once kin.

"Why…"

The suddenness of the question brought forth a surging alarm in either of the sable-haired faunus. "…why won't you… _hate_ me…?"

Cole could not halt the breath that escaped his lips in the shape of a sigh, shaking his head as the events proceeded. "Adam… we were brothers once… and with Blake. We were family…" His jaw clenched shut, swallowing the difficulty held behind such truths. "…you… you betrayed us both."

"No…" Defiance. Still holding true in the adolescent's form even as he turned to fully face the Atlesian. "…you betrayed _me_! You left _me_! You _both_ did…"

"No Adam…" Fingers curled into fists, recalling the past as if it were yesterday. The feeling of his arms being torn from their place. Being hunted by someone he had considered a brother. The already difficult choice of departing the people he had called family.

The hate. The misery. The anguish. The regret. "…you left _me_ …"

"The day you _hunted_ me…!" His vocalization grew deeper and more ferocious in pitch. Cole could not stop the anger that erupted in himself at his recollections. How could he not? "…like I was nothing, but an ANIMAL!"

Even as his sight only offered Adam's jaw agape, he could only assume his former brother's eyes were wider than they had ever been. "You… All you did… was hunt me down and tear my own arms off! Your own brother! You never… even _hesitated_!"

Tears threatened to swell in the amber gemstones, shutting them with due haste to halt the declared reaction. He could not show such a weakness. He had to remain strong. This had to end. "I have offered you… time and time again… to make peace and possibly move on. But, you… you continue to harm the people I love…"

Canines barred, glaring daggers into the faunus whom he dared to feel any notion of feelings for any longer. "…it must come to end."

From what he could perceive, Adam remained unmoving. He retained a haggard breath akin to that of Cole's, leaving the Atlesian to assume how his stare would appear. It would seem fate proved to agree.

The bull faunus moved to unravel the cloth that masked his eyes from the world. The action was simple and yet earned such conjoined concern from either of the clearing's occupants. For as the material was shied away, the horrific sight was presently held before them.

His left eye, having been already seen by both of them, still held a truly dreadful sight to itself. The brand that coated the skin and marred its coloration. The Schnee Dust Company. A singed eyebrow overlooked a decayed grey iris.

"Fine…" Cole was roused from his state of stupefaction, watching his fellow faunus was an expectant gaze. More so due to the fact, his opponent's voice had shed its previous vigor. Calm. Composed. "…let's finish this."

They were upon each other within a moment's notice. Evading one another's attempts at ending their former companion's life. It was not until the blade longed for Cole's flesh once more, did he take hold the end in the grip of his steel fingers. Having nearly singed the faunus's brow. "…I wonder… with that other arm now not metal. It's useless without a weapon!"

The provocation spurred a perception the Atlesian had thought upon since his encounter with Salem. How would he intend to defend himself with only a single remaining? It appeared his opponent was to seize this chance in his daze as the sword bit through the air towards his neckline.

_Was he truly weaker because of it?_

"…no…" The blue and grey that attentively watched him increased in size at what was to ensue. Rubies decorating the weapon's edge as it gnawed at the back of its target's hand. While the metal plating of the leather accessory did shield him from further harm, its impact broke much of the skin beneath. The droplets forthcoming decorated the ivory skin and virescent grasses below.

"…are you so sure?"

No opportunity would provide itself for the White Fang leader, as a serrated agony erupted at his abdominals. He tasted the coppery sensation at his tongue, with a line of red expressed from his parted lips. He dared to look, finally witnessing the wrist still protruding from the skin. The sound formed as the two removed themselves from each other was truly disheartening as more of the lush clearing was painted a revolting carmine.

"Stop…!"

The suddenness in the feline faunus's call brought a halt to Cole as he moved to finish his work. Each offering their attention out to her. The sight was truly desolate leaving each to suspend the dredges of their bout. Tears blemished her cheeks with red cross-roading about her amber irises. "…please… stop. The both of you…" Her quickened breath dismantled Cole's preceding unmoved exterior. "…no more… no more fighting…"

Only after a period of time did he finally bear the ability to shift his attention back to his opponent. The same upon his knees with pressure against the wound at his stomach. Debilitated.

He had never wished for this. None of it.

"I… suppose you are right…"

As he neared the bull faunus, no indignation of acknowledgment would be offered until merely a yard apart. He could clearly discern the sweat and dirt that marred his hairline and the staining of blood that tarnished his attire. A rare sight indeed. And yet, a sight that tore at Cole's insides.

It was not right.

His steel fingers brushed through the air as they lowered out to their previous aggressor. A sign of goodwill and lacking any ill intent. Pity. Pity was all that could be comprehended in the faunus's expression. No matter how much it pained Adam to witness.

Perhaps they were correct.

A clear sign of recognition reassured the wolf faunus on the possibility of such an ally. Surely there would prove to be difficulties. But, there was always a chance. Their fingers graced against each other's as Cole eagerly awaited the imminent exertion.

'… _please…'_

'… _please, Adam…'_

They would be met with inevitable failure.

"…sorry, Cole." An upward swing lacerated the already marked skin of his opponent's chest area. A brief sensation of pain struck the unknowing adolescent. The diagonal cut having been rent by Wilt's cruel edge earning a faint shower of ruby droplets. The copper taste of his lifeblood edging away.

" **NO!** "

Blake's call in refusal of such a fate was met on deaf ears with Cole's knees striking the grass. His expression paled with a look of crumbling dissatisfaction. Lips parted in a nonvocal astonished gasp. She just barely managed a frantic leap towards the wounded faunus, cradling the dirtied crown against her breast. "…no… please. Please, Cole… don't leave me… you can't..."

Her eyes wetted, scraping at the skin of his face as if urging some manner of life to come forth. "...not again..." His breath depressed, looking to the tear-stricken expression of the feline faunus.

A declining glance was made in Adam's direction, ultimately rewarding him with a tenseness in posture. While the battle would prove to be in the bull faunus's favor, it was Cole who had truly been victorious. The foreign appearance of such emotion in his former brethren was what he truly desired.

And with such a fact known, his heart stilled. The feeling of agony in his muscles dissipating. The world around him growing black.

* * *

' _So… was it worth it?'_

_The Headmaster's expectant tone illuminated his vision with an expansive field of white. A familiar location to be held between the two in times of much-needed conversation. The very same man offered nothing but a posture accustomed to him; hands gently placed atop the pommel of his cane._

' _I… yes. I truly believe it was. Adam… he was always full of despair. This conflict proved that the last dredges of adoration he felt towards Blake or I… had evaporated.' Cole refused to meet the man's eyes, shying away only for disappointment in the scene remaining a stark white. "…I had to know, you see."_

' _No… I understand…' The acknowledgment garnered the faunus's attention once more with jaw hung agape. 'A brother… you had bonded with for so long. I understand the wish to further understand where he stood. And for that… I am proud of you.'_

_Proud of him?_

_The notion was spoken of so frequently between him, James and Qrow in the past. And yet, it struck an unknowing chord within his heart. The same man he had ostracized for hiding from him the misbegotten past. The same man who had sacrificed to offer some form of homage to the Atlesian. One who had given him so much and offered little in return._

_There was foreign wetness in his eyes as he struggled to maintain vision of the man that shared his mind. "Ozpin… I am… so sorry…" The Headmaster curiously canted his head, while not at all shedding his neutral expression. "…for attempting to pry into your own personal life… to not looking to you for aid when you offered it so wholeheartedly… for everything…"_

_The faunus heard what was familiar to that of a longing sigh. Nearing Cole, a comforting hand rested against the nape of his shoulder. "Cole... I have watched with pride alongside James and Qrow as you developed into a leader that strove for the best of his team and allies... who makes mistakes. Yes. But, who understands the necessity to better themselves...'_

' _My previous incarnation informed you the gravity of what a position you wield... but, I cannot help but want to refuse it...' The statement was hesitant in its tone, earning the widening of the faunus's eyes. '…I never wished for any harm to come to you. Or any of your friends. If there is anyone that should be sorry, it is I…'_

_The act was instantaneous to what the Headmaster spoke, nearly surprising the same man mid-explanation. The young team leader's arms now encircled about him and clutched at his upper back. For a time, Ozpin merely stared bewildered with his jaw parted. This, until he conclusively relented in mirroring the effort made by his ward._

' _It was never your fault… I was too weak to see the truth. Too blind…'_

_Cole's jaw set in a manner of conviction, raising to look into the emeralds that scanned him so thoroughly. '…I have to drive out this demon inside me. To save the world. To stop Salem. From what every generation before me has failed to do…I will be the one to stop it.'_

' _You can't really do that now that you're half dead, can you?'_

_The two shared a well-earned laugh at the unsightly prospect, warming the faunus even with such a melodramatic tone. How long had it been since the two of them simply enjoyed a feeling of peace with one another? Months? Years?_

' _Well…' The faunus began, smiling up at the Headmaster. '…you never would let that happen. Would you? Saving me countless times…'_

_Ozpin exhaled a breath of air from his nose following another silent chuckle. 'Mm… I would not. Cole, I cheated death... thanks to you. And thanks to you, we can leave a mark. You've written your own history too. You're your own man.' Cole began to part from the Headmaster, gazing at hands as if deep in thought. Ozpin continued undeterred._

' _I am Ozma. Ozpin. All my other personas. And you are Cole… we are the lot of us... together. Where we are today… we built this. This story. This legend. It's ours. We can change the world and with it the future.'_

_The sudden change in tone caused the young Atlesian to avert his eyes. 'I am you, and you are me. Carry that with you, wherever you go, Cole. My dearest friend.'_

' _I shall…'_

* * *

Air rushed forth into his lungs with a greedy nature to them. Chest heaving with the insurmountable weight that hung atop him with consciousness homecoming. Amber scattered about frantically for some form or sign of life. It would happen he would not have to look far.

On either side, Yang and Blake shouldered him as they gazed wide-eyed at the sudden arrival of their comrade. "Cole!" The blonde cried, throwing herself onto his person. While the action would have undoubtedly caused pain to shoot through his muscles, he paid the feeling no mind. "You're alive!"

He was awake. He was alive. And that was all that mattered.

"Yang…" An extensive exhale followed suit as he mimicked the girl and brought his arms about her. Her intoxicating aroma. The cloud-like curls that brought him comfort. The warmth she radiated. Eyelids fluttered shut as the revelation of his awakening began to dawn.

Shortly thereafter, with eyes peering forth, Blake sat awaiting his acknowledgment on his opposite side. Once he and the Xiao-Long sister separated, Cole promptly brought the feline faunus up into his arms, thus earning him a terse squeak.

"Blake… you are… both of you…" Parting ways, his attention switched between the two females. "What… what did I miss? Where is Adam?"

As a pause ensued on the both of them, concern upon the topic grew. As no answer was to be offered, Cole elected he was to see for himself. Palms grasped at the dirt for support while either student urged him the opposite.

No. He needed to see.

Once upright, Cole caught sight of the weapon discarded. Wilt. It lay without its master's touch nearest the cliff that overhung the raging waters. Only one conclusion could be made with the splotches of red painting the blades of grass nearest it. "He is… gone…"

"We… We didn't have a choice…" Blake was to shoulder him, occasionally glancing at his expression as if for subtle confirmation. Her cat-like ears were pinned against her crown, much like his own. Their fingers found one another's, clutching onto the other as they mutually watched the waterfall run.

"No… it was never yours… or our choice." Her temple went to rest at his shoulder, the two purely enjoying the peace that was to follow. Their pursuer was brought down. Surely, they were to feel some merit of happiness?

Nonetheless, Cole was definite she was to be feeling the same as he.

No joy.

No urge to celebrate.

A loved one had fallen. No matter the path he strove to take. There was no other account than that.

As they parted, Cole went to retrieve the forsaken blade and brought it upwards to further inspect. The dusky red coloration spewed so many wishful forgotten memories. Clenched beneath his steel fingers, his very soul ached with the loss of a brother. So many reminiscences.

Gone with the flick of a sword.

A shaky sigh accompanied his subsequent action. Twirling the weapon between his fingers, he swiftly brought it downward through dirt and stone. Once thoroughly secured, he departed from the makeshift memorial with no inclination of casting a look behind him.

"Cole…" Yang began, earning the faunus's attention. "…you were dead. Wh-What happened? I knew you were strong. But, never knew you had the power to come back from the dead…"

He cast a glance at his current attire, taking careful notice of how the blackened cloth now lay in shreds. A pair of scars lashed across his pectorals and another diagonally across his abdomen. He was indeed passed on for a time. His flesh cool to the touch. "I had indeed been struck down… but, it is thanks to Ozpin… that I am still standing."

"Ozpin…" She spoke the name with a manner of contempt, shying away from his gaze. "…you… you trust him?"

"I do now."

While she appeared to remain unconvinced, Yang nodded her golden tresses nonetheless. Blake was quick to agree and mimic the gesture. It was at that current moment, did the realization of their preceding predicament finally dawn upon him. Amber tore wide with the two companions rewarding him with concern. "The others… The mission…"

"Yang! Your scroll!" The girl hurriedly obliged in providing the device as his own had met a terrible fate beneath his own heel. "Ruby! Jaune!" He called as he brought it to his ear, a frightened expression overtaking his previous content.

" _C-Cole… wer-… Cordov-… machine-… COME!"_ He cursed, bringing the item from his person to gaze upon the symbol indicating the signal between them. Nothing. They were too great a distance from their position.

"Dammit…"

"Cole, you were just dead! You can't _now_ just go out there!" Turning up on the blonde, the coldness of the Atlesian's stare suspended the both of them from further refuting his actions. He flinched at the sudden alteration in expression, shying away from her promptly thereafter.

"I know... you _should_ stop me. Every fiber of my muscles were screaming at me to rest. Every bone in my body wishing for me to stop. You have every right to keep me from going. But, whether _you_ do or not..."

"...I am going to _protect_ my friends!"

* * *

Back at the cliffside, the main group had concluded their strife with the Atlas mech. Ruby's skillful maneuverability being the key to their victory as one of the great machine's arms now hung limp and useless.

Its pilot desperately called for some manner of relief, with the mech struggling to heave the immobile limb. "No! No, no, no, NO! You! You're never getting to Atlas! Do you hear me?! NEVER!"

One of her free hands went to impact a button and her controls, vocalizing her concerns. "All forces converge on my position and eliminate these pests at once!"

The company's collective gaze erupted forth in a worrisome retort, rounding on each other. "We have to move!" The avian huntsman called forth, casting a directed finger towards the airship.

"Everyone on board!" Maria's shrill tone flooded their scrolls with her announcement promptly after. "We're making a run for it!"

"Wait..." The Arc son's attentive gaze wandered the towering forest for any sign of life. "What about Cole, Yang, and Blake?"

"What _indeed_!?"

Even the Atlas Specialist's attention was wrought from the screen displaying one of the Argus Base's coordinates. Shying from the treetops, a figure erupted forth via small propulsion at his palm. The wind whipped past his person as he skyrocketed in the direction of the crippled mech. Now upon a refurbished Bumblebee, the black and gold duo promptly arrived shortly after.

"CORDOVIN!"

Stiffening in posture, most likely out of welling fear, the woman in question desperately scrambled for a method to free herself. It would prove to be for naught as Cole landed against the glass barrier separating the two. Alternating his grip to clench the metal between his gloved fingers, his set of five steel daggers enclosed into a fist.

"Open up... _now..._ "

When no method of answer was to be received, Cole took the act upon himself to bring the fist down against the surface. Once. Twice. Cracks crisscrossed along the pane and yet Cordovin still remained not to act.

Upon the third impact, the shower of glass littered the control room with the Specialist shielding herself from the possible attack. "Get ahold of yourself..." Her eyes opened forth once again at his words, observing him begin to tinker with the mech's controls. "Wh-What are you doin-?!"

"Argus Base. This is Cole Lupine. What is the status of the area?"

Static would be his immediate answer, cursing audibly as he brought down a hand upon the mechanisms. With a sputtering cough, another voice soon filled the cockpit. "L-Lupine..? Wha-... Just... We've been trying to reach your location! Argus is in danger!"

Both Atlesian expressions widened in horror as a holographic screen materialized before them. A towering Grimm could be perceived stomping in the waters nearest the base in the direction of be the city. Once letting forth a terrifying roar, hordes of manticore and sphinx blacken the skies overhead. "No..."

"A Leviathan..." Cole finished the woman's thoughts, turning upon her with due haste. "Cordovin. We are going. Disconnect the right arm from its socket. We need to make our way back as soon as we can!"

The Specialist's mouth remained agape as if attempting to form a proper response. "Wha-What...?"

"DO IT!" He commanded with a resounding harshness, before taking hold of the scroll he had occupied from Yang. "Everyone... get into the airship. We are returning to Argus."

The machine sputtered a choking gasp as the cables to its right limb severed. They were free, and Cole could scarcely make out the company filling into the airship all the same. "Get to the city." More a command than a request, Cordovin quietly ushered the mech to their destination.

"Why...?"

The faunus stole a glance in the woman's direction with the subtle question. As she attempted her best in hiding her expression, he could easily distinguish the humiliation that painted it. To have been bettered by mere adolescents; a Specialist to a nation she held in such high regard.

Out the corner of his eye, Cole caught sight of Qrow who cast a glance up at the mech and more specifically himself. Once the two's exchanges met, the faunus nodded to confirm in the Branwen's sibling's question. Even at his altitude, Cole noticed the unconvinced expression the man held.

"Let us go then..."

* * *

Gunfire rained through the skies as the defenders of Argus desperately fought the unrelenting wave of beasts. Rifle shots valiantly barraged the oncoming threat that dared make landfall upon the port city. Still, their efforts for naught as a sphinx caught hold a frantic soldier. The man's life was torn from body with a simple swipe of its paw.

Manta aircrafts engaged the enemy in aerial dogfights above their vision. The Leviathan itself gradually trudged along the water surface in the approach of the city. A handful of ships flew overheard to rain gunfire upon its hardened backside. Regrettably, as the beast sensed itself in danger, it dove beneath the waves in an attempt to shield itself.

"All units, be advised..!" The intercom announced. "Leviathan-class Grimm has submerged but is still on approach. Preparing hard-light shields, over!

As the creature resurfaced nearest the city, a hard-light dust barrier erected itself just around the confines of where the Grimm could cross. Thus halting its progress. "Target stopped! Engaging, over!"

A pair of manta aircraft are then witnessed to rain gunfire upon the leviathan. While no true harm came upon the Grimm, it easily waved a clawed hand as if to bat away the nuisances. Leaning slightly forward, a massive energy beam poured from its jaws. Though initially not sufficient to rid the barrier, the creature shifted its attack to one of the poles powering the shield.

It stood no arrangement of chance.

Now free to continue its trek, the leviathan let forth another shrill explosion of sound from its maw. "It... learned to attack the vulnerable segments..."

Cole stole a glance at Cordovin who was too preoccupied piloting the mech to bother her attention. Hurriedly pressing the scroll to his ear, the faunus's voice rang over the remainder of the company. "So, do any of you have a plan sides... hitting it?"

"We can stop it!"

Ruby's assured tone filled not the scroll, but all of Argus command. Taken aback by the sudden confidence felt even through her voice, Cole discerned the response of Air Control. She was taking control.

The Silver Eyed Warrior.

"Who is this? Identify yourself!"

"I'm a Huntress. My team and I are heading to the Leviathan and can weaken it for you to attack!" Cole could only imagine the expressions beheld by the remainder of the team. Of course. Her silver eyes. Perhaps they could achieve the same outcome as Calavera's in the tale spoken of.

' _Look at you…'_

There was an initial pause before control voiced their response. "Manta 5-1, your ship is currently flagged as hostile. You will receive no support, over."

Cursing beneath his breath and earning a glance from the Specialist beside him, Cole went to grab at the radio communication as he heard Ruby speak up again. "Fine, we'll do it alone if we hav-..."

"No need. Control. This is Cole Lupine accompanied by Specialist Cordovin in the Colossus Mech. We shall guarantee their status and advise to assist."

There was no immediate answer, Cole looking to Caroline for a moment as if for further confirmation from her. It would prove fruitless in its venture. "Understood! Manta 5-1! We will provide air support in whatever necessary for your actions!"

"Thanks, Cole..."

His scroll sounded with the crimsonette's voice, reaching to bring the item to his ear. "Anytime, kiddo. So, what exactly is your plan?"

"Well..." The uncertainty now clearly prevalent did not aid in alleviating his uneasiness of the situation. "...Ren and Jaune will mask our ship so we can get in close. I'll... do my thing. Then we rain down what we have on it."

"Mm..." He began, overhearing the questioning by her teammates and uncle. Well, father. Cole was certain that conversation was soon to come. Setting the thoughts aside, he voiced his confirmation. "Fine. Bring it in motion. We will move to support if need be."

"Alright! Ren, you're up!"

The pair of Atlesians within the mech bore witness to the airship weave about the air battles between Grimm and airship. Then, the recognizable dissipating of color from the vehicle affirming the semblances were activated accordingly. While they indeed positioned themselves before the leviathan, they were sorely unprepared for its attack to charge once more.

Cole hurriedly took hold the scroll, shouting forth. "Pull up! You are too late!"

Thankfully, the vehicle did as instructed, and the Grimm was left to shatter the next barrier. "Why are we simply sitting here, Lupine?! It will reach the city!"

He cursed once more, shaking his head at the prospect of the scythe-wielded failed planning. There must be something the two could achieve. It was then that the Lupine son watched in awe as a summon borne from the skill of the Schnee heiress fluttering about the battlefield.

Recognizing Ruby astride it, Cole moved to step towards the open canopy of the mech cockpit. Swiftly taking hold of a remote communicator and settling it in his ear, he stole a lasting glance to the Specialist. "I will contact you when the time is right. Understand?"

The woman straightened in her seat at the command, obviously not at all comfortable at the fact of still being ordered by such an adolescent. Regrettably, as if read in her features, she nodded.

"Ruby!" The faunus's speech echoed through the scroll, also earning him the attention of the company. Utilizing the propulsion abilities in his right arm, he launched from the mech to propel towards the lancer that neared him. "Catch me!" Grasping hold the limb of the summon, he swung himself behind the crimsonette at the ready.

"Were you _trying_ to catch me?" The question left him only on the receiving end of an innocuous shrug of the shoulders. Clutching hold her form into hers, the two rode in the direction of the leviathan still upon its path. "Ruby..." He began, earning the girl's attention. "...you are _sure_ about this, yes?"

Albeit hesitantly, she nodded to validate her objective. "Yeah. Totally. Just like practice."

"You have had practice..." He stated in an unconvinced manner and earning himself the girl's ire. "Fine. Fine." Without a word, the two moved to intercept the colossal Grimm. Eventually, the two positioned themselves in front the beast's gaze and leaving Cole quite apprehensive on the matter.

"Okay, okay, you can do this... You have to do this..."

Lofting a sable brow at her self-composition, he watched in awe as she focused. There was no difference in movement. No inclination towards the Grimm now _very_ close to their position. He promptly silenced the scroll in hand after overhearing Yang begin to voice her concerns.

Their savior would require all the silence she could accomplish.

It would appear Ruby was to be successful in whatever endeavor she was undergoing. Her breath growing still with a lasting aura of tranquility. And then…

…chaos ensued.

Her chest hurried as every inhale and exhale increased in rapidity. Her focus all but evaporating.

"Ruby...?" He muttered in a silent sense of trepidation. The girl would sound a whimper as the leviathan neared them ever closer. "Ruby...!?" Roused from her daze, the crimsonette stared wide-eyed up at the colossal threat before them.

"No, no, no, no! Why...? Why didn't it...?!"

Cursing in a fashion unlike himself, Cole moved to position himself between the Grimm and the trembling female. He had to attempt something to deter the great beast. A mechanism clicked in his artificial arm as it outstretched towards the threat. And yet, besides everything presently occurring, he heard Ruby utter a single word.

"J-JINN!"

Unexpectedly, all the time would come to a speeding halt. The ocean's waves. The wind that licked at his cheeks. The aircrafts caught mid-battle in the air. Even the leviathan was ensnared in whatever spell the scythe-wielder had cast. "What...?"

The rattling of chains won his attention over as the ethereal being titled 'Jinn' materialized before the pair. It was just like before in the snow. That fateful day where the spirit of the relic had been brought forth. Now, however, she hovered before them with what seemed to be critical disapproval.

"I'm sorry... I don't have a question for you. I just... I just needed a little more time..."

Switching his curious glance between Ruby and the spectral bring, Cole simply elected this time to remain silent. "I know..." Jinn replied in an unyielding method. "...and while you don't seek knowledge, just this once, I shall give it freely. I will not allow you to use me without a question again..."

"Even if this was clever." A smile would shape on the apparition's lips. "Ah, the old man's most recent incarnation. So good to finally meet you. He and I have _quite_ the past..." Realizing she was speaking to himself, Cole watched her with an enlarged amber gaze.

"I... I suppose... uh… _Jinn_." He tentatively licked at his lips. "I suppose this is... 'hello.'

Discerning the Rose daughter begin to contemplate once more, the faunus watched on as Jinn satisfied him with a closing smile. With her ethereal shape dissipating, his care went to his partner. He acted as he only knew how and brought his arms protectively about her person.

He had to safeguard her.

The one who would bring about hope.

Whatever she was to do, it was effective. Her silver irises engulfed in a silver light that cast a glare upon the entire battlefront. The very same illumination that caused him to flinch beneath its radiance. The landscape washed in a layer of luminosity. Once he deemed it wise to look upon the world again, the impossible had indeed become possible.

The leviathan had become stone.

"Well done, Ruby. Well done!"

And yet, there would be no time to waste. There was some mental notion that explaining to him the rock would not hold the great beast for long. Machinery clicked in his limb, indicating the insurmountable stress swelling in its core. With one final chirp in the piece of technology, he outstretched said hand. While only a single palm this occurrence, the kinetic beam that poured forth was left unhindered by such a limitation.

Energy ripped through the stone, straining the faunus as he pushed onward. Even if the Grimm has frozen in place, there was the possibility of it shattering free. He could not take such a risk. The scythe-wielder clutched at the tattered jerkin on his person as energy whipped past them in catalytic means. Her vision hid away from the near shattering explosion of power the meant to rid the Grimm of their vision.

Even as the copper taste of his lifeblood filled his mouth and dripped from his parted lips. Even as the tendons in his flesh felt as if they were to tear apart. Even as the core of his limb sputtered and cracked. Even as every fiber of his being screamed for him to halt.

Finally, till the pain was far too great, he cried out as the beam disconnected. His limb fell lifeless as did he against Ruby's grasp. The machinery sputtered and coughed at such exertion. Despite feeling the inevitable damage at the glass surface of where energy poured out from his palm, he was ultimately relieved.

They had done it. No harm would come to the people of Argus this day.

A thick cloud of smoke had engulfed the leviathan's physique; Cole moving to exhale a sigh of relief. "Cole... are you...?" He alleviated her questioning by molding some custom of pained smile at his lips.

"I... have never... felt better..."

The lasting peace that followed was well earned. The faunus electing this chance to rest his head at the crimsonette's shoulder. She would permit such an action, moving to comb through the fluttering faunus ears. "Let us return an-..."

Cut short; the smoke cloud had finally dissipated. The inconceivable truth of leaving the agonized leviathan still conscious. Albeit lacking its left arm and sizable mass of flesh from its abdomen, the beast still lived. And its unending fury was directed upon the duo. While still partially imprisoned within its stone casing, energy laced at its maw to prepare another devastating attack.

"No… No! NO!"

Cole was to be the one vocal this time, moving to intercept the leviathan as he had done just before. No matter the pain that laced through the limb as he forced himself to raise it outward. No matter how much damage he would inflict upon himself. No matter the implications of crippling himself for the coming times.

He had to protect her.

"I'm not waiting anymore…!"

The near-catastrophic left strike came at the hands of the now single-armed Colossus. The same now sporting a drill to its remaining limb. Cordovin's shrill call came as an echo in his earpiece and as a loudspeaker for all their forces to bear witness to. "I was sworn to protect the people!" The handicap on the Atlas machinery was more than a match for the shackled Grimm as the duo watched in awe as the mech thoroughly speared through the great beast as it was.

Ash and dust fluttered through the air as the Grimm dissipated into nothingness. All eyes were now upon Cordovin as she, in the public's eyes, had guaranteed the city's safety. Perhaps it was the correct method of handling the situation than a simple band of huntsman and huntresses. The thought was hastily put aside as she neared them with her cockpit still open to view.

"Thank you. And... I'm sorry." Ruby's apology garnered the faunus's attention momentarily, lofting a sable brow to her and then to the Specialist. It appeared this was due to their prior thievery of the Atlas airship. She and Cole made subtle eye contact until she returned her attention to the scythe-wielder.

"The Atlas military can handle the stragglers…"

Silver and gold went wide to mirror each other at the statement, both glancing at one another before resuming their astounded gawking. "What, uh… are you saying…?"

A smile.

He had never before witnessed a smile crease Caroline's lips. Ever since he had first been introduced to her. And here, now amongst the chaos, she had done just that. A satisfied expression brimming with pride as she glanced over their weary physiques. "I'm saying I don't think anyone would notice if one more ship went missing in my lengthy report. So go… And _Lupine_ …?"

As they moved to return, Cole cast a glance behind him at his call. There was a certain hesitancy before she ultimately relented in the assertation. "Tell James… _I_ sent you. And that it was… _good_... seeing a fellow Atlesian after all this time."

He would be gifted no opportunity to offer his own thanks as the Colossus turned on its heel towards the city. Its retreating backside all the faunus could perceive as his shoulder slackened. "That woman…" He murmured, eventually turning to his companion.

"…well. I suppose we should confirm with our friends that we are still alive." Ruby merely nodded in wordless agreement, the two riding the summon back to their waiting comrades.

* * *

Some time had passed since their reuniting with the remainder of the company. Yang and Qrow were naturally upon the two with their worries being quelled by both being in good health. The others dog-piling upon the two with an energetic desperation. They were both safe from harm. In the face of such a terrifying threat. The artificial limb held by the faunus left much to be desired as the harm done to such would undeniably cause him an inability to utilize its energy components. The sheer quantity of force merited in the attacks he mustered forth was too much for the artificial limb to manage. Their arrival in Atlas would undoubtedly be his salvation.

Having just awoken from the momentary rest he was to receive, Cole cast a glance about the deck. Jaune, Nora, and Ren all lay amongst one another in a deep sleep. Weiss sat beside the controls with Maria and Qrow flanking her person. Ruby was to be beside him still asleep with her head inclined against his shoulder to support.

Blake and Yang. Nowhere to beheld. 

The duo still on his mind subsequent his conflict with Adam. How could they not be? What with their specific relations to one another. 

The faunus tenderly perched the crimsonette's slumbering crown to a makeshift bundle of whatever scraps of clothing he had retained. He then maneuvered about the cabin with a practiced muteness in his step. He would be thankful all those times of stealth being the favored increment. His fingers felt about the doorway leading into a side compartment of the aircraft to disclose the two hidden away. The sight tugged at the strings of his heart in an ever so slight method.

Shouldering one another, their consideration resided upon the view produced by the window of the chamber. While the closeness did not truly affect the faunus as so sternly, it was to be their hands. The tender embrace of their fingers enclosed about the other's.

To his dismay, Blake's feline ears undeniably perked at the sound of his caught breath. He would inwardly curse at their faunus heritage and the benefits it produced. This also garnering Yang's consideration of the matter. Cole would awkwardly elect to lean against the doorway and motion with his hand in an inaudible greeting. "Hi…"

Neither of them moved to replicate; this causing another ache to lace through his person. "Yang… we need to talk."

While his fellow faunus was quick to dart from her person, he hastily moved to halt her retreat. She had decided upon herself in the briefest of moments that her presence was unwanted. "Stay…" He nearly commanded, leaving the duo to remain as they had been. Blake having slunk back to the bedspread. The Atlesian shifted to lean against the wall opposite them with his gaze initially at the same window that had earned their attention prior.

"Yang… in the time that I have known you… in the time that I have _loved_ you. You have given me something that I never believed I was to receive again. Even after... _her_... you were able to gift it to me nonetheless. And that was true adoration from a partner…"

While she did not move to speak, Cole would inevitably be thankful she had not. He had much to speak about. "For the time that you and I have _shared_ one another… I have brought you into terrible danger. Risked your life countless times. Nearly killed you... because of my past. Yet, still, you fought on."

Cole dared not look her way. He could not.

The night sky would be his salvation in the end; the navy blanket dotted with white. For if he did move to look at her, he was sure his conviction would falter. Swallowing the inevitable lump in his throat down, Cole persisted. "…but, I have learned much in our time together. So much about myself. And… so much about you…"

"That no matter how much I love you…" A quivering breath paused his account, momentarily hindering him in the act. Both she and Blake took careful notice in the alteration in behavior. "…that _I_ am not the one who is to walk down the path with you."

He heard Blake sharply intake a breath of air, shutting his eyes at the possible sight he was to witness. _'This was the right thing to do…'_ He held to himself, keeping the world around him an enclosed black. He could not bear to witness how they looked upon him. No comment could be gathered.  _'No matter how much it hurts…'_

Eyelids finally parted for amber to stare forth, yet incapable to appropriately arrange himself for the hand extended to impact his cheek. Knocked from his center of concentration, Cole stared bewildered at the blonde whom had done such an act. Yang had risen from her seated position to near him in such a short time. His hand went to clutch at the now reddened skin as she stared up at him with a smoldering dissatisfaction.

"Then you don't know _anything_ about me then, Cole."

"Wha-…" Perplexity wracked his expression, vying to attempt to comprehend what was transpiring. Blake merely resided behind the blonde and remained silent in her status. Her own golden eyes were wide in astonishment at the proceedings. 

"I loved you… because I _wanted_ to. I moved to defend you because I _wanted_ to. I did everything I did because I _WANTED_  to. So don't you dare go around saying you're not good enough."

While she continued, Cole merely watched in awe at how the blonde he had first encountered in Beacon's walls had changed. Whereas still retaining her joyous nature, Yang had matured in a true warrior. A true person to value her own strengths and rid herself of the hinderances and pasts that entrapped her. A woman hardened from skirmishes and hardships organized to take on the world. This was no longer the same girl he had loved.

"But… I thought… You and… Blake…"

"Oh my god, you really are clueless…!" Cole appeared taken aback by the claim Yang had uttered, taking a perturbed step backward to stable himself. His attention went from the still stupefied faunus, then back to the blonde before him. "…people can love more than one person. You've never heard of polygamy?"

There was a resounding silence in the chamber. Neither Cole or Blake adopted in cordially responding promptly thereafter. The Atlesian's brow remained knitted as the feline faunus stood red-faced behind the two. Steam could narrowly be perceived pouring from her ears. Both of whom still incapable of formulating a satisfying remark on the prior statement. 

**"WHAT?!"**

The two faunus vented to their blonde compatriot, just as befuddled as their other. Yang appeared undeterred from their sudden outcry and merely played the behavior off as if it mattered little to her. "What…? What's wrong with that? I'm not getting rid of either of you anytime soon. So, why not just… play it three?"

"Ugh…" Cole went to press his fingers to the creases of his forehead, massaging the skin in a measured method. What an interesting exchange of events. "…Yang. I will never understand how you function…" The very same blonde settled her hands at her hips with a proud grin smearing her lips.

While the idea of such a relationship was not particularly what the faunus had proposed, it was not entirely unsatisfactory. He trusted Blake as a person whom he had identified in the past life. An individual that would not dare lie to him. And he to her. He held his own faith with his fellow faunus to protect Yang as she had been doing. 

Perhaps this was not such an appalling idea after all.

The two faunus exchanged looks of validation with one another, leaving Blake to finally shrug her shoulders in defeat. "Oh, why not…?" She finally permitted herself to agree. "Might be fun." She craned her head to then steal a glance towards Yang. Her next statement surprised even Yang with its forwardness."Besides, I think you can handle both of us just fine."

Cole was helpless against the fit of laughter that welled up within him, causing his entire physique to quake in a rhythmic fashion. Both women watched on as the lone male moved to recompose himself, still hindered by small doses of chuckling. "For all, I have done. For all the mistakes I have made… I do not deserve you two. But, here I am…"

He felt an unknown warmth. A feeling he had not felt since he had first encountered the girl's at Beacon. His previous cold exterior now all but diminished with passing time. The frigid connotation of his past life in Atlas and the heart-fled sadness the land had gifted to him. The Atlesian was indeed a changed individual and it would be thanks to Yang and Blake for that matter. 

 _'Unbelievable...'_ Cole shifted to look away as the two girls began their own fits of laughter, hearing the Headmaster's voice. _'I shall never not be astonished with you, students. It's confirmed.'_

The remark cleared the faunus of any held contrition, shaking his head as if to mirror the silver-haired partner's words. "You and I both..." He mumbled only clear enough for the two to distinguish. 

"The two of you get some rest. I need to speak with Qrow…" Turning on his heel from the pair, the ideas of such possibilities still lingered in his mind. What a fascinating turn of events. In a relationship with two incredible women. He was certain Taiyang would be awestruck at what his daughter had ensued. As would be his own father. No doubt Blake's own parentage would be appalled by the proceedings.

Footsteps trailed about the cabin once again, watching as those he had left to speak had remained as they were prior. Ruby, still sound asleep, lay peacefully at the bunched material of his jacket. Still, it was the cockpit that was his objective. Having neared the area, his grip found purchase on the shoulders of the Schnee daughter, with her attention now upon the faunus.

They exchanged a well-earned smile to one another, the girl reaching to tenderly clutch at his gloved hand. He was sure she was still apprehensive at returning to her home country. Not that he was any more comforted on the idea.

"Qrow…" The avian huntsman leisurely turned upon the faunus, lofting a sable brow in an inquisitive manner. "I need to speak with you. And Ruby…" The alteration in expression was near-instantaneous, having properly grasped at what the faunus was to mean. Nevertheless, his head rose and fell with a confirming nod before stepping from his seat to follow.

She appeared so tranquil slumbering along the cabin seat. Unbeknownst to the explanation was to proceed as Cole leaned to gently jostle her shoulder. "Ruby… Ruby, wake up." Her rise was rather ungraceful, as she yawned in quite the unladylike method. _'She is still so young.'_ The thought pervading his mind for an inkling of time.

"Mm… what's up?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Cole directed her attention to the veteran huntsman before her. The older man appearing still quite unconvinced upon the direction their conversation was to proceed.

"Kiddo… there's something I've been meaning to tell you." One hand went to massage the bicep of the other in an uneasy fashion. While the crimsonette failed to discern the behavior's true meaning, Cole did not. His lips parted several times to speak, yet only silence was to suffuse the huntsman.

' _This will not be easy, Qrow. But, you must…'_

"For years now, you've known Tai as your real father. He's been a great one. Helped you to grow into a huntress that… I couldn't even dream of seeing. I've been keeping this secret for your mom. Been keeping it for years. That…Tai… isn't your real father…" A dramatic pause flooded the cabin, leaving Qrow to tentatively lick at his parched lips.

"…I am."

Silver stared up at the duo with widened revelation, lasting silent in her subsequent response. Eventually, her gaze would turn away from the huntsman and begin to wander. Perhaps she was appropriately comprehending what was just spoken. Not that either of the two men blamed her.

"Why…?" She began, earning the yearned consideration from the two. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you take me for your own? Did you… Did you not want me until now?"

"Ruby…" Qrow had been an idol for Cole since a young age. Having known the older huntsman with his closeness to his own parentage. Never had he witnessed the ever strong figure buckle. Never had he witnessed hesitancy in his expression. And yet here he kneeled, buckled before the silver-eyed girl. "…there's so much you don't know. I wanted to be with you. So much that it hurt…"

When she did not offer a shape of response, Qrow elected to further explain himself. "…you know my semblance. How it brings misfortune. I was _scared_ …" That word earned her bewildered recognition, watching him with a much softer countenance. "…maybe I'd hurt you. Maybe I… would lose you like your mother. I thought Tai would be the best place to keep you…"

His lips parted again with his voice beginning to strain. Cole promptly went to settle his clasp upon his shoulder, tightening the grip in an effort to offer some manner of consolation. "…Ruby… your mother and I loved you more than _anything_. And we would do _anything_ to keep you safe. Even if that meant…"

"…leave me with them…"

All he could manage was a nod, verifying the girl's reaction. "It tore me up inside… knowing that I couldn't be there for you. Knowing that I couldn't hold you. Or comfort you. Or be the father you needed me to be…" Sable strands dipped as his crown descended, still remaining in his stooped position. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Ruby…"

What transpired next took Cole by surprise, witnessing the much smaller girl stride from her previous seated station. Her petite arms looped about her father's neck to encircle him, earning the inevitable raise of his head. "I forgive you…" She murmured in a barely audible tone.

Qrow's lips remained parted in, what Cole proposed, dumbfounded muteness. Following a life of wrongdoings, he was to be absolved by the one person he desperately yearned for. The faunus had never borne witness to the man he had always seen fervor within begin to tear up. Yet, he was exuberant upon the happenings and appreciatively observed the joining of father and daughter.

He was certain Summer would be proud. Not only of her daughter becoming such a valued huntress but of her and her father's liberated relationship. While not related by blood, the Branwen family held an instrumental role in his development and how he had perceived the world around him.

"So…" Ruby began, leaving to part from one her father. "Guess I'm… Ruby Branwen now."

Qrow grossed himself a well-earned laugh, rising from his point to dotingly tousle his daughter's hair. "I think your mom would want you to pick. Don't really matter anymore. You're your own woman now, Little Petal."

Initially taken aback by the childish moniker, Ruby went to drape her arms about the Branwen's waist. "Thanks, dad…"

Anyti-…"

"Uh. Hate to be the bearer of bad news… but, you _might_ want to come up here!"

Maria's angst-ridden tone gathered the lot of their courtesy, the trio pacing toward the cockpit subsequently after. Weiss had inclined forward in the seat occupied in Qrow's absence, openmouthed in her stare. "The Atlas air fleet… I knew all of our ships were called back, but…"

The Schnee daughter was indeed correct. As their aircraft neared Atlas airspace, the sight of tens of hundreds of ships airborne above the city. All in structure of a shield for the livelihood awaiting beneath them.

"They're set up like they're expecting an attack…"

Cole nodded in a cautious method, moving to express his concerns at the radio for some form of clarity. Perhaps contact would alleviate any welling concerns in the cabin. Woefully for them, the same station crackled with life. Static initially filling their ears until a female voice resonated.

"Manta 5-1, welcome home..."


	21. Volume 4 News

_**Hello again readers!** _

_**It's been forever since I last updated the story of Cole. And I'm happy to announce I'll be coming back with newer ideas in the coming chapters for Volume 4 (Volume 7). I truly do have a whole document filled with the ideas I can have. And yes, it still is going to be Cole with Ozpin and his interactions with the team/characters. In accordance to the series, I will be going forward as the story progresses.  
** _

_**Some plans include...** _

_**\- Old Interactions with Cinder** _

_**\- A visit to Cole's Home in Mantle and his raising in Atlas Academy** _

_**\- James's interaction with Cole and team CELL. (Ebony, Leona and Leopold)** _

_**\- A possible meet with the Schnee family with team RWBY and the Anti-Faunus agenda** _

_**\- And my favorite... a massive frontal attack against Salem...** _

 

_**Oh! And I've condensed the chapters to be more linear and easier to read. No more intermissions until probably after this Volume.** _

 

_**Truly, I hope you're all excited as I am. Can't wait to get it out. Expect it in the next week or so! <3** _


	22. Volume 4, Chapter 1

**Chapter 4-1; Disquietude**

* * *

Cole nodded in a cautious method, moving to express his concerns at the radio for some form of clarity. Perhaps contact would alleviate any welling concerns in the cabin. Woefully for them, the same station crackled with life. Static initially filling their ears until a female voice resonated.

"Manta 5-1, welcome home..."

The sheer size the airship stream was something to be marveled at in itself while keeping themselves at a distance from Atlas. Cole felt the back of his neck grow cold as a stiff shiver ran down his spine, observing the cables run steady lines down to Mantle.

His place of birth.

They had finally reached their destination. He stole a longing glance to Ruby who was situated just beside him, then to Weiss. Weiss. This must have been as hard for her as it was for him. Seeing the change in scenery of their home malformed in such a way. Her eyes were wide in an astounded silence, before finally meeting his own. A silent word of confidence was uttered, before resuming their attention to their current predicament.

"I don't understand. What's happening here?"

Ruby's perturbed questioning found them all in a rut for an answer. Cole looking for Qrow's own input on the situation. For he was as lost as the others.

"I don't know..."

Jaune was next to offer some manner of assurance to the company, finishing where the older huntsman had left off. "But, we are _here_. We got the lamp to Atlas, so I guess we land and get some answers."

"I'm not so sure..." There she was again. Weiss solidifying his own anxiousness. "I've never seen our forces deployed so aggressively before. If we land in a stolen ship, there's no way the security team will let us anywhere _near_ Ironwood..."

"...they might even take me back to my father..."

Cole was quick to reach about Ruby and settle his hand atop the Schnee's shoulder, gaining her attentiveness. "We _won't_ let that happen. Understand? I'm sure I can persuade them enough... At least, if we get too him."

Blade did what she did best and offered a solemn glance to the duo, paired only by the rest of the gathered group. "So..."

"Winter!"

Weiss's sudden proclamation nearly alarmed the whole populace, startling Cole enough to raise his hand from her. "Put some distance between us and the fleet." With quick succession, she reached for her Scroll to do just as she had intended. Cole, unexpectedly, looked to Qrow at the mention of the eldest Schnee daughter. The same awkwardly glancing from his own vision.

"You don't have to tell me twice..."

Maria hastily steered the ship in Mantle's direction, earning the care of Cole's observant expression, all the while with Weiss moving to the ship's cabin. The citizens wandered as if uncaring the gargantuan city looming above. If that is what he could discern. There was, in fact, one screen that illuminated itself atop a skyscraper. One of the few.

"James..."

Cole's murmuring caught the attention of his guardian before the lot watched the hologram enact its purpose. "...cannot express our appreciation enough. Many describe these as uncertain times, and while that may be the case for the rest of the world, I can tell you what is certain. The Kingdom of Atlas will remain strong, and it will remain safe. _That_ is my promise."

"General Ironwood..." Cole looked to Yang as she spoke, receiving her eyes as he did so. "He looks so..."

"Tired..."

Ruby was to be the one to finish her sister's declaration, causing the lot of them to merely agree at such a claim. Cole and Qrow's eyes met once again, leaving the avian man a saddened look. "James... what have you been doing?"

They witnessed the collections of Atlesian Knights marching about the streets. Newer models. _'Model 200's... that doesn't make any sense... That technology isn't necessary for Mantle's streets.'_ From what Cole could perceive, they had received both armor and weapon upgrades. The civilians, however, about the area did not appear to keep on their presence. Drones could be made out observing random members of the populace.

Even children.

With Weiss's dejected return, he could only presume there was to be no answer. _'Winter...'_ He thought, stealing another glance to the city streets. _'What are you and James doing?'_

Their thoughts are abruptly shaken by the static of the Air Traffic representative's voice. "Manta 5-1, we've noticed a detour in your route. You are to make your way to docking bay Omega 12 _immediately_. Do you copy? Over."

"We're kind of running out of time here, kids." Maria was right. They had little time to make any manner of decision. The might of Atlas would be upon them if they were not careful with how they acted.

"We need to ditch the ship." Qrow was quick to agree with his niece. As was everyone else upon the stolen Manta. Weiss, on the other hand, remained confident in her sister's ability to see them through.

"I'm telling you... my sister can take us to Ironwood."

"Uh, Weiss?" Blade's curious tone seized the Schnee daughter's attention just enough to bear witness to what she, Cole and Qrow had all been dreading since their arrival.

"A reminder..." The familiarity of her voice should have been a soothing notion to them, yet her tone held no indication of warmth. She was to the point. She was anything, but cordial. "Failure to cooperate with Atlas military personnel is a punishable offense. If your sector is under lockdown…

"Winter..." Cole was happy to see Ruby reach to offer some manner of reassurance to her teammate at witnessing her sibling act in such a way. Qrow was not so considerate of her feelings.

"No offense, Weiss. I'm not sure that's a good idea anymore."

"I trust Winter..." Cole's words sparked a renewed hope in Weiss's heart, looking to him with the barest of smiles. "...we don't have all the information here. I'm sure there is more to this than meets the eye."

"Cole's right..." She spoke confidently, leveling her gaze with Qrow as he remained unsure of the situation. "There's obviously something _very_ wrong. If we can just talk to her, then we-..."

"Look, I'm not even sure we should be talking to _Ironwood_ until we know exactly what's going on with Mantle!" The older huntsman was steadfast in his beliefs, cutting off both Cole and Weiss in their hopes. The likes of which caused a furrowed brow in the faunus's expression.

"Everyone, calm down." Maria appeared to be the voice of reason, exhaling an exhausted sigh as she did so. "I know someone who can help with both..."

"Manta 5-1!" The representative's tone angrily flooded into the cockpit in an agitated fashion. It was clear they were to make a decision or risk themselves being caught. "You are to make your-..."

"Geez, lady!" Maria, in all her glory, rightfully shut the radio off from their listening ears. "Take a hint!" The action causing Cole to offer a bit of laughter in a silent fashion. How he could ever endure the sassiness of the aged Grim Reaper he would never know.

The following series of events happened in what felt like the blink of an eye. A conveniently placed lot behind a series of buildings would be the object of their landing zone. Once there, and a haste-filled escape from the vehicle, Cole lead the few of them through alleyways with Maria's directions. "Come on now, hurry." Both of them knew the city well and would use that to their advantage. The streets were in a worse condition than the faunus could recollect, keeping an even pace with Maria and the rest of the company in close pursuit. "It shouldn't be much of a walk now."

"Is this many soldiers normal?"

Jaune's questioning earned their attention, leaving Cole to dejectedly answer. "No..." He looked to Weiss as the two assuredly did not enjoy the city taking such worrisome alterations. "Something's wrong... Mantle was always in the shadow of Atlas... but, this is different." As Cole went on explaining the differences between the two cities, Yang became witness to one of the drones the group had spotted earlier. It was not until the flash of a camera and Yang's prompt dismissal of the device in the form of kicking it into the street and into the path of an oncoming car.

"Ooh..."

Yang then turned to see the group's collective eyes upon her and what she had done. In a typical fashion, she shifted her posture and portrayed a sheepish grin. Normally, Cole would have shaken his head and dismissed the issue. Now, however, he shot an infuriated stare to the blonde. One she took quite to heart with Blake shouldering her in a soothing method. "Keep a low profile. _That_ is an order. We risk everything if we make mistakes."

As they resumed, Maria cast her gaze about the buildings surrounding them. Cole, having been beside her, noticed the action and watched her do so. As if on cue, she had caught his eyes and began an explanation. "You have to remember; the Kingdom had just lost the Great War. The people of Mantle needed a sign of a brighter future, and that sign was Atlas. After all, a home in the clouds is as bright as it gets."

"That's... not what we wanted."

Cole's words sparked a sudden interest in himself from the group, continuing on the path Maria had sewed out for them. "James... is difficult. But, he is a good man. Someone who saved me. I have some manner of hope left in him."

"That's easy to say..." While Nora's speech held no malice in them, her expression was clearly the opposite. Crossing her arms and glancing from Cole in the process. "Unless _you're_ the one on the receiving end."

"I..." Cole had no true response to the claim, shying from her gaze and resuming the trek on. James was a good man from what he had experienced. Someone who had taken him in and given him a home after he had lost not one, but two. Certainly, there was an explanation for this.

' _There has to be, right...?'_

"This whole city, it seems... awful..."

Blake's sudden outspoken thoughts were caught by not only the group but two individuals situated at a passing building's steps. Both of whom did not appear sober in the slightest. One, in particular, slurred out a response. "Yeah...? You don't like it here? There's plenty of space out in the tundra."

The feline faunus was quick to raise her hands in a method of mending the damage she had wrought. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss sided her as extra assurance. "Sorry..." She sighed at the situation she had earned herself. "...I didn't mean to-..."

"Altas is the greatest Kingdom in the world, alright?!" This time it was Cole who's eyes narrowed at the scene presented to them. Ruby took a measured step in defense of her teammate, ready to confront the drunken man. One she was quick to quiet away and whisper quietly.

"We can't cause a scene..."

The man's equally drunk friend spoke up as the two girls confirmed with one another, waving a dismissive hand. " _The embargo..._ The embargo's got us in a rough patch. But it'll blow over, you'll see."

' _Embargo...?'_ Cole thought to himself as the group continued on with their troubles with the drunken individuals. _'I don't remember something like this when I was here... I suppose it's something new. And... something else to speak about with James-...'_

Cole would be pleasantly surprised to bear witness to a black glyph materialize beneath the man's feet. One specifically familiar to those performed by their Schnee companion as of late. With little hesitancy, the ability flung its target into the air to land in a dumpster behind him. All attention went to Weiss following the action, altogether stunned as such behavior in the girl was unknown to some.

The very same girl shrugged in a relatively uncaring manner when looked upon. "It was worth it."

Shaking his head, Cole and Maria resumed their path with the group close behind. It appeared their destination was close ahead. An illuminated green plus symbol was illustrated just above the front door of the establishment. ' _That is… oddly familiar…'_ When they neared ever closer, another side door swung forward for a faunus with a prosthetic arm exiting. She waved cheerfully to the speaking inside.

"And no more heavy-lifting, yah hear?"

Curious, Cole followed Maria inside to the quaint office space lined with bookshelves and peculiar knick-knacks. The remainder of the team gazed upon the multitude of machinery in the office's other side, which included x-ray sheets and a doctor's chair. "Ah, it's good to see you again, old friend."

Having been sitting behind his desk and shuffling unknown items about in a drawer, the abrupt entrance startled him. "Ah, yes, yes." He spoke as he pushed a stack of pamphlets aside. "Have we met?"

A deadpan expression was shared by many of the collective of persons before Ren was the one to speak up. "Well, this is off to a fantastic start."

With Maria and, what Cole could only assume to be, Pietro. More than likely that was the name of their unforeseen host. The two proceeded as if old friends resurfacing into the world and reuniting after so long. While the experience was heartwarming, Cole repeatedly snuck glimpses to the door leading outside. This, not going unnoticed by the Branwen huntsman.

"Easy there, kiddo. You can relax for just a bit."

"I can _relax_ … once we've found James. Until then, I won't rest my eyes. I know this city… and so do you…" His tone was cautious, as was his behavior. Keeping himself just at the doorway now, Qrow let forth an exasperated sigh.

"Right…"

With the obliging conversation coming to a close, Yang unexpectedly stepped forward to interject. " _Before_ we get to _that_ …" Whatever she was speaking of, he proposed it pertained to whatever Nora was bounding about the room for. "…we were wondering if you could help us. We came to Atlas hoping to talk to General Ironwood, but um…"

"What exactly has been happening here?"

Ah, Blake. Cole surmised she had never ventured to Atlas and witnessed what she had petitioned against so staunchly in the past. Mantle and Atlas were two very different cities. The storeowner coughed briefly into a curled fist, before replying. "Well, the Fall of Beacon took a toll on all of us. James was no different. I couldn't tell you exactly what it was he saw there, but it changed him. He's…"

" _Scared_ …"

Both Qrow and Cole spoke unanimously, leading the latter to shift his attention from the exit only fleetingly. They both knew exactly what was transpiring. This, and that they had little time to deal with it.

"Paranoid…" The wolf faunus's sable brow knitted at the word, watching as the shopkeeper continued. "…would be the more appropriate term. You have to _understand_ , it wasn't just the Grimm. Someone completely dismantled Atlas security code, made it their plaything, and made us look like traitors to some and buffoons to everyone else. Whoever managed to do that is either a genius or one of our own. I fear the answer _may_ be both, and so does the general."

"Maybe Atlas isn't as safe as we thought."

"If only you knew, Ren…" Cole amusingly vented, shaking his head at the idea. The same action drawing subtle attention from the other dark-haired student.

Weiss seemed unphased by whatever was to be spoken of, stepping forward in a renewed confidence. "How does the _council_ feel about all this? Or Winter Schnee? Do you know anything about _her_?"

The mention caused the end of Cole's lips to curve upward, stealing a lasting glance at Qrow all the while. It appeared even the name of the eldest Schnee sister would send the older huntsman into a rigid posture. "Well, the council's so scared, they'll agree to whatever he wants. Though, some representatives from Mantle…" Pietro, however, readjusted his glasses at the former heiress inquisitively. "…wait, you're… You're Weiss Schnee!"

While not at all sharing his resounding enthusiasm to see the other, Yang was quick to interpose upon the conversation. "Wait, what was it you were trying to say about Mantle?"

Her question would fall upon deaf ears as Pietro neared her in yet another inquisitive fashion. His pointed attention now rested at the artificial limb outstretched towards him. "You… _painted_ it."

Cole's jaw seemingly dropped all the same. It all made sense now. The familiarity of the voice he heard when entering the establishment. The symbol atop the doorframe. Pietro's familiarity with the prosthetic arm Yang had received. "Doctor!"

The abrupt outburst by the wolf faunus alarmed all party members, sides the shop owner in question. The same raising his silver brow with flabbergasted wide eyes. "Little Cole…?"

Finally, the faunus dared to leave the confines of the doorway and swiftly settled at a single knee before the doctor. "Sir, it is… wonderful to see you once again. Forgive me for not recognizing you sooner."

Pietro guffawed shortly after, clasping a fatherly arm atop the boy's shoulder. "Ah, come now. Get off those joints, my boy. How've you been? Seems you've got some new friends now. Good to see you warming up. And with team RWBY no less!"

The four girls justly stated all shared equal looks of confusion, before rounding on the gentleman. Ruby, of course, being the one to speak. "You _know_ us?!"

"Oh, my girl, I do. I most certainly do…" With Cole rising to his feet simultaneously, Pietro neared the group with a rehabilitated cheerful expression. "Seems my friend here and I share the knack for not recognizing people sooner. Hah! My daughter's told me so much about you."

"Your… daughter?"

It appeared lady luck was not on their side at that moment, as the city alarm began to sound in the distance. This echoed by the occasional scream of citizens and the subtle appearance of those fleeing in the doorway. Cole's amber discs narrowed cautiously, removing himself from the Pietro promptly thereafter.

"Sorry, Doctor… we'll have to chat some other time."

Ushering the lot from the corridors of the office space, they spread into the now darkened streets of Mantle. The red lights now primed casting a grim glow upon their landscape. Down the road from them, a malignant growl could be perceived before an Atlesian Knight was effortlessly tossed into a lamp post.

"Dammit, this city's defenses aren't what they used to be…"

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Cole sneered at the pointed comment Nora had formulated but settled it for a later matter. Another robot was easily thrown into view with three more retreatings. All engaged in what they could only assume to be grimm. Their assumptions would prove to be correct as multiple sabyrs clambered onto the scene.

"Well, we didn't come this far to fail now!"

With a speedy alteration of Crescent Rose's machinery, the lot of them lunged towards the encroaching threat. Joined by both Yang and Ren in his assault, the trio battered away any of the pests yearning for their hides.

Out the corner of his eye, Cole held witness to Nora skyrocketing through the air into the belly of a sabyr in the process of leaping into her silent companion. After Yang promptly uppercut one into whatever ash-covered hell-scape it was destined for, Cole joined in and caught a grimm by its jaws in a single arm. Snapping and clawing at him in a pointless agenda, he settled in dragging the creature forward only to stamp out its insides with a properly placed boot.

Qrow was just beside him, cleaving sabyrs in half, before leaning back to dodge a third. In its flop to wrestle the huntsman, Cole caught its landing and delivered a bone-rattling right hook into its jaw. With the two men now back to back, an affirming nod was exchanged before vaulting from one another.

Harbinger was then transformed into its scythe mode, hooking into a grimm and flinging it towards the faunus. The very same individual striking the creature into the earth and ridding any sensation in their forms. This procedure would continue on with each of the two dancing about their prey in skillful maneuverability. In a proficient effort of expertise, the two slid past one another to skewer a sabyr each for the deceased's smolders to drift past them simultaneously.

Weiss and Ruby were a dangerous pair as much as they were, spiraling through numerous sums of enemies while the other made rid of the remainder with little exertion. Meanwhile, another sabyr attempted a flanking maneuver at the blonde brawler, only to be shot at by her feline companion. With a confirming smile, the grimm was thoroughly expended from this plane of existence.

Abruptly, one of the remaining creatures sprung towards the heedless faunus girl. Before she could arrange any struggle in fighting back, a considerably sized laser, green in color, carved through the grimm. With this action, the alarms throughout the city came to an abrupt halt and the street lights were alight with their typical normal color.

All eyes were upon the mysterious figure flying about the air as she came into view. Cole took careful notice in how the jets at her feet, of the same coloration of her previous attack, kept her aloft. With an expert pirouette, she descended just beside Maria and Pietro who had then come into view.

Ruby, in particular, watched in awe as she came to recognize the mysterious figure. "Penny!"

Amber went wide, as Cole nearly whipped his head around to bear witness to the recognizable robotic girl. "Penny…" He spoke barely above a whisper, instinctively curling his metal digits into a fist. How he remembered their tragic past at Beacon. He could only assume it Pietro who had rebuilt her into the form she had taken presently.

Penny, upon seeing Ruby and hearing her name being called, molded her own shape of a gasp. As any lifelike animatronic could formulate and began to lean forward slightly. "Sal…"

"Huh?"

Catching a glance at the crimsonette's confused mannerisms, Cole could not help but chuckle into a curled fist. He could hardly believe the girl had forgotten Penny's absurd method of greeting to those she adored. The very same gleefully sprinting toward Ruby at high speeds and tackling her all the same.

With the threat diminished, the group stepped approached the pair as they slowly rose to their feet. "It is such a pleasure to see you all again! And…" She then switched her jerking head-turning attention to the wolf faunus. "…COLE!"

He was to endure such as Ruby had, catching the girl in his arms and spin about in just as cheerful manner. The mechanical girl laughed excitedly as Cole spun her about in his arms. "It's good to see you too, Penny."

"Wait… you know her? And Penny, I… I-I thought you…"

"Died?" At the behest to Ruby's tearful exclamation, Pietro moved just to near where she and Cole had touched down from. "I guess, in a manner of speaking, she did. But we were able to recover her core from Amity Arena once it had made its way back to Atlas. And her and Cole? They knew each other when the youngling worked in Atlas. Two have been like siblings ever since."

"I'm as good as new!" Nearly lunging into the faunus yet again, thankfully having her brother-figure ready as she did so. "Better, even! And now I'm the official protector of the city!"

"Hm. I'm glad to see you're in better shape than in last we met." Cole promptly flicked the girl's nose with his metal index finger. The same animatedly taking the hit and playfully growling at him.

"This is…"

"Strangely wholesome."

"Sounds like Penny to me."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang respectively spoke up as they neared the group, leaving Penny to dash about and speedily greet and question them on what she had missed. Upon finishing her rounds, she excitedly grappled onto Ruby's shoulders. "We have so many things to catch up about. I cannot wait!"

At that very moment, leaving her with an ecstatic grin, the city's alarm began blaring again. While never ceasing not to amuse Cole in the slightest, and without changing her demeanor, she began again. "It seems we will have to wait."

Backflipping from the group, she offered a crisp salute with smoke beginning to billow from her boots. The sound of jets charging before finally rocketing off filled their eardrums, leaving Penny to continue speaking in a hurried tone just as she left their field of hearing. "Let' 'twaittohearaboutallyouradventures!I'mveryexcitedforthewholeexperience!"

Cole's demeanor was unchanging from the amused smile he was beholden to earlier when the girl had duly arrived. "Same old Penny…" With Pietro and Maria returning to the safety of the pharmacy, Qrow stepped to near his ward.

"I was honestly expecting things to go a lot rougher…" The faunus was quick to exhale breath from his nose in the form of amusement, shaking his head. "…well, guess we should pay the old tin can a visit."

On that note, the group began to follow the much older pair back to where they had originally been before all this madness. With Qrow and Cole invested in their conversation, and the remainder of their company mimicking said behavior, they were proven unaware for what was to come. Before any number of them could react, several bolases appeared out from the high ground. Each held with an adept toss that earned their keep on each of the fellowship's wrists.

Both he and Qrow intuitively drew their weapons at the ready but were in turn apprehended when the same items materialized from different sources. They were helpless as five uniform-clad individuals came out of hiding and enclosed around them.

"Good work, team!"

' _Wait… that voice.'_ Cole maneuvered his prone self just enough to make out whomever had spoken first of the mysterious group. They would remain mysterious no longer when the realization of who they were dawned on the faunus. His jaw hung agape as Qrow began his attempts at negotiation. Claiming his license as an official huntsman as a possible excuse. _'Clover?'_

"Please! We were just trying to help!"

Ruby's call for innocence went on deaf ears, even as Pietro emerged from his shop to interject. "What are the Ace-Ops even doing down here in Mantle?"

"Doctor, good to see you. Well, we heard a report of an unauthorized ship making an unauthorized landing, followed by an unauthorized use of weapons by unlicensed Huntsmen." Cole's eyes widened larger than they had previously been with his suspicions having been confirmed. These were the parties he had suspected. The very same persons he had known of with his time at Atlas Academy.

What he could not understand is why they had not yet recognized him.

The confiscation of arms would prove to be his salvation, as with only a metal prosthesis, he was exempt from the action. This availability offered him the proper interval for the wrist area of his artificial limb unlatched from its original point. With enough of a period to free himself the bounds as the item slipped from now only holding a single wrist, Cole carefully maneuvered himself to push off the street and dart backward several feet.

At once, all four operatives were at the ready. Weapons had been gathered in preparations for whatever oncoming actions Cole could possibly perform. And yet, he did nothing. Adjusting his prosthetic wrist as the hand reattached, Cole exhaled a breath in efforts to compose himself. "First, let me be _absolutely_ clear… we are _not_ your enemy."

Harriet was the first to speak up, scoffing at what her fellow faunus. "Really? Because from what how we see it? You're _kinda_ right on the border there pal. Might not be an enemy, but you're a fair shot from being a friend."

His open hands that he had previously held up in a symbol of good faith enclosed into that of fists, pensively narrowing the amber discs. "And what could I say that would deter you from making any rash decisions?"

" _That_ …" Cole's gaze would lift as the hammer maiden neared him ever so gradually, observing Elm stride about in a leisurely manner. "…would be very interesting if you could manage. Why don't you try and impress us?"

"Impress you?" It appeared the time for joking matters was at its end, dynamically stamping his metal hand to his chest. This was becoming tedious and irksome. "It's _me_! Cole! Cole Lupine. Don't you recognize me?"

Clover stepped forth, narrowing his teal green eyes to focus upon the faunus before he and his team erupted in an overexaggerated guffaw. "Hah! Good one there, buddy. But, we only know one Cole. Tall, dark and brooding. Has two metal arms and _much_ longer hair than yours. Trust me, we'd know these things."

' _Come on… there has to be something I can say that only I would know.'_ At once, an illumination erupted in Cole's eyes as insight dawned upon him.

"You…" On cue, the faunus rose a meaningful finger out towards the Ace-Ops leader. The other four immediately tensed as if the possibility of a precipitous strike upon their lead. "…have a four-leaf clover tattoo…" Now, it was Clover's turn to narrow his eyes cautiously at him. "…on your inside _left_ thigh."

The Ace Operative Leader's expression paled, leaving the surrounding crowd to take on a mix of bewilderment and curiosity. "Wh-What…?" He stammered out and blinking in an owlish manner. "I only showed that to-…"

"…Cole?!"

The faunus held both his arms outstretched, smiling triumphantly. "The one and only. Apologies about spreading your secret now to the world, but I thought it would be the only way you would recognize me." In this motion, he was ill-prepared to another Ace Operative grappling him into an embrace.

"Elm! What are you…?!" Feeling as if his spine was going to give out, Cole desperately clambered about in the much larger woman's hold.

"Ha! Hah! I knew it was really you!" Seeing as she held no response when they had first encountered one another, Cole was longed to disagree. Harriet would be the next to bound forward, bumping a fist into his shoulder once the prior operative had relinquished her hold.

"How've you been, buckaroo? Been staying out of trouble?"

Stretching his shoulders so that the respective joints would endorse a relieving pop, he lofted an inquisitive sable brow. "About the same. You?"

"Same." She smirked pridefully, joining him in watching the other operatives release the rest of his company from their restraints. Qrow, as he finished wiping a few sticks of grime from his uniform approached Cole in a measured fashion.

"So, what's the play, kiddo?"

Cole looked on as Clover, Vine and another unrecognizable addition to the team. "Well, right now we need to get to Jam-…Ironwood." Amber looked on the Ace-Ops leader, garnering his attention. "Clover. Can you get us to him?"

All eyes were upon him, leaving Clover to animatedly shrug. "Guess I've got no choice. We'll head on over to the Academy since he's there right now. C'mon, we'll take an airship." Cole and Qrow stole one last look to one another before they and the rest of the company followed the Ace Operatives to their next destination. The one they had been longing for so long.

Atlas.

* * *

Or… at least that is what Cole believed their destination to be. While they did venture to the capital of the region their true terminus would inevitably be Atlas Academy. Cole's jaw was taken particular notice by Clover as it remained agape the entirety of their arrival. "Yeah, she's gotten a few upgrades. The General thought it might help in the long run."

Amber darted about towers and buildings all in a militaristic fashion, unable to respond immediately thereafter. _'This isn't what we wanted, James… This isn't freedom from Salem. This is fear…'_

"Y-Yeah. Right." Cole's shaky reply, while not unnoticed, was not commented on as the Ace Operatives led the company through the gargantuan palisade of the academy. Qrow was quick to shuffle forward and side the Atlesian faunus in due time, leaning for the two to make a precipitous eye-contact.

While they were unspoken, the confirmation of trust had been layered. Something was amiss. That much was for sure. That specific was an element Cole was desiring very much to decipher. He maintained a close follow to Clover as they navigated the corridors with expert ease, stealing glances from the passing accommodations. The same man had been monologuing on about the definite upgrades to the academy as Cole and the rest of the company paid what little attention they could.

"…but, after all that. We were named official Operatives and then we-…" The Operative Leader was cut short at the unexpected onset of an unforeseen set of four intersecting their path forward. It felt as if all the time around him had come to an unprecedented halt and all the faunus could manage was the slackening of his jaw.

"Cole…" The years had not been kind to the General in all aspects. His once elegant code of conduct was much less pristine. Disheveled hair toppled over a now fully grown beard. All forms of demeanor had been lost in the replacement of a more martial approach. The once vivid blues he had seen to idolize had lost all sense of luster.

"James…" Both would appear at a loss for words. The Lupine son would have commented on the awkwardness held between her and her younger sibling, if not for the same to be felt by himself. The other associates of the gathering of newcomers would prove to be the infamous Winter Schnee, the effervescent Penny from before and one other than a much more unexpected Marie Lupine.

It would not be long until the duo took insecure and sluggish steps in the other's direction. As if the other would dissolve if they relinquished their vision from the other. Cole felt dampness in his eyes, seeing as the General was to be feeling a similar sentiment. The embrace was frantic as both clung to one another and gasping for a release of air to steady themselves.

"I… I thought you had disappeared off the face of the planet…" James's statement struck the young faunus closer than he estimated, lamentably parting for the father-figure's hands to be upon his shoulders.

"Hah… Surprise." He joked in a melancholic manner, managing what he could in terms of a smile. All the while, the General disbelievingly chuckled and pattered the faunus about and off-handedly inspecting his person.

"Come in. Come in. Please."

Cole tailed the superior officer, but not after joining in another embrace with his Aunt. The likes of whom responded in a fashion of tussling his sable hair. "Good to see you, kiddo. We've got work that needs doing."

Following the four into Ironwood's office, they took in the immediate spectacle of the view outward from the balcony. The dome-like glass pinnacle at its top shown down upon them in the cloud-dotted night sky. Memories surged in the young faunus as he remembered back to his days here. The missions. The days of work. His life as not only a student but an Atlas soldier.

"It is so good to see all of you. Unexpected, but assuredly."

"Our reception didn't really convey that." A speedy retort by Yang proved many of the company thought otherwise. Cole, however, was quick to turn back and offer a more disapproving glance to the proclamation. While Ironwood exhaled profoundly, it did not sit well with the faunus in speaking ill of him.

"I sincerely regret how you were treated by my team. They do their best to ensure there is safety in the streets of Mantle. But, I hear you managed nonetheless." His eyes went to Cole, the General having seated himself behind his desk. "When a rogue airship entered our airspace, it raised some… red flags. We assumed the ship was stolen."

"Fair point." Cole mumbled under his breath, watching Ruby begin the fret. Winter and Penny duly sided the General across from them, with Marie taking a more direct approach and situating herself just beside him.

"Stolen?" Stuttering and fidgeting were the actions the crimsonette undertook as if attempting to dissuade Ironwood from his opinion on the situation. "Okay, yeah, it was stolen."

At first, Cole tensed in posture, watching as James's eyes widened in surprise. Perhaps he truly would reprimand Ruby and their company for their actions. He would be proven wrong, as the very man's shoulders moved ever so slightly in the shape of laughter.

Winter did not share the same sense of comedy as her superior. "You stole an Atlas airship?" Methodical steps were made as she neared her younger sibling and judgingly prodded a finger at her. "What were you _thinking_!? You might've been _shot down_! How _unbelievably_ irresponsib-…"

Cole would have stepped in, as he believed anyone would, if not for Weiss to leap to her sister's hold. What appeared a long-needed embrace revealed the softer side of the Atlas Specialist. "I'm sorry I worried you. But we did what we had to do."

"I…" Time would pass as Winter looked to all the members of the party present. As if searching for one who would refute any of the claims. When her pursuit was met with failure, she continued. "I suppose I understand."

With their separation, the eldest Schnee daughter's ire found its way to the Branwen sibling. "But, I cannot _believe_ that _you_ allowed this to happen, Qrow…" Methodical steps were made to remove the distance between the two. "Of all the stupid… ingrate… dangerous ideas you coul-… Op!"

Fleetingly appropriated from her assertive stride, Winter was powerless as the veteran huntsman found her in a sudden grasp. Speech was met in disaster as her lips found a new occupation. Ironwood and Weiss did not share the remaining persons' flabbergasted demeanor, rather much more critical. The older Schnee sibling, while at first against such an act, melded against the avian man's form. When an appropriate period had passed, she pushed him to separate.

Both their shoulders rose and fell in a frantic quest for air at the other's expense. Winter dabbing at her mouth to further compose herself. "Hey…" Qrow began, permitting the ends of his lips to curve upwards. " _You_ try stopping these kids when they have their mind set on something. Speaking of which…"

' _Well, at least they're happy…'_

Still altogether recuperating from the previous event, Ironwood's attention was met. "We have some important information for you that's… confidential." It was Penny who spoke next, taking a step nearest the General.

"Oh, is it about the Relics?"

"Or perhaps the Winter Maiden?" All eyes drifted from the two persons whom verbalized their questions on the matter. A confident smirk graced Winter's lips as Qrow gawked at her owlishly.

"You told them?"

"Hm." The General promptly rose from his seat, accompanied by Aunt Marie as she carried herself with an assertive stride. "Did you really think you were the only one who got to work on a new plan after Beacon? With Ozpin gone, I needed my own team of people I could trust. So yes, I told them. The Ace-Ops too. Which is why I'm so glad you're here… with this."

He promptly gestured to the item in question, taking it from the woman's hold. "Until now, I believed it was impossible to _truly_ turn the tide against Salem. Oz has pushed her back, has kept victory out of her claws, but she will keep returning stronger and stronger… unless we destroy her."

Cole instinctively went to grab at his left arm, garnering the attention of the two figures having approached. Ruby, however, interjected appreciatively as she and the others spoke on about the two most recently spoken points. The faunus's thoughts went back to Mistral and Haven Academy to when he had first met Salem. How different she had been in comparison to the tales the others had spoken of.

' _I know what you're thinking, Cole…'_

He was quick to quiet his speech, murmuring inaudibly. "Of course you do. You're a part of me… I just…"

' _I can assure you, Cole. Whatever you are thinking. There is more to it. Salem did what she did to you at Haven to manipulate you. I lied. Yes. But, I did so to protect the people around me. Salem does what she does to manipulate. She sees you as a tool against me, yes… but…,'_

"But, what?"

' _But, she might see the child in you more. The idea of a mother robbed of her children and then to be presented one. You remind me of some of them…'_

"Cole. Cole?"

He was alerted to James requesting for him repeatedly, then the remainder of the room. Sputtering a few apologies led to the General continuing. "I know how this all looks. Recalling my military? The embargo? I probably don't seem the most trustworthy right now."

"Then why continue it?" Blake's questioning perturbed both Cole and James equally, choosing to look to one another all the same.

"The people of Mantle are hurting." The two continued to share longing looks, glancing away only after Nora had spoken the last phrase.

The two of them understood the struggle to lead. The struggle to make everyone happy in the end. No matter the sacrifice. "I needed to… ensure Salem couldn't infiltrate Atlas. And I wanted my military _here_ , protecting my people."

Cole's brow furrowed as Yang brazenly remarked on the people's attitude towards James, looking to Qrow as he too shared a similar expression. All of it. It was not right. The General was assuredly paranoid following Beacon's fall, but for the right reasons. "It's a price I'm willing to pay…"

The single yearning line that followed caused him and Qrow to return their wary attention to him. Ironwood then stepped to his desk once more, gently prodding a button for the next effect. "Just as you all have been entrusted with the knowledge of Salem's existence, I need you all to trust _me_. I have a plan."

That certainly earned the curiosity of the Atlesian faunus, observing the shutters come down outside the windows surrounding them. The room darkened to a considerable degree as the central circle of the floor rose up. With the same surface now in the shape of a table, James, Marie, Winter, and Penny neared.

"Ozpin believed the best way to fight Salem was to do so in secret. Whether that was the right choice or not isn't for me to say. But we find ourselves in a position of needing, well, a new approach."

' _He truly is shaping himself up to be the newest figurehead. Not that I disagree in his motives…'_

Qrow voiced his question before Cole could manage his own. Relieved that it was the same he yearned an answer for. "And what do you suggest?"

It was at this time Ironwood retrieved a tiny remote from his coat and pressed a button atop it. On command, a hologram display of Amity Colosseum materialized before them all. A resounding sound of gasps and claims of what the image was to be began. Cole knew all too well what the General was planning as 'larger scale' was an idea he was entirely keen on.

"When Beacon fell and everyone on Remnant lost contact with one another…," Cole averted the General's eyes, hearing Ozpin repeatedly assure him the blame was not his own. "…I knew our current system was outdated. Amity was built to bring the nations together, and it _will_ serve that purpose once again."

With those words spoken, another button was pressed, and an antenna sprouted from the image of the top of the Colosseum. Penny bounded down from the steps towards Cole, nudging him expectantly. "Isn't it great? We're not going to just _replace_ Beacon Tower. Building a _new_ tower on _top_ of Amity Colosseum will re-establish _global_ communications!"

"Yes… It truly is…" His mumbling was just audible enough for the cyborg's brow to furrow in an apprehensive manner. One he waved off as nothing of the sort.

"By launching the tower high into the atmosphere, our scientists believe we can create a sort of… satellite out of reach of the Grimm and capable of maintaining global communications even if we were to lose another tower." Winter met his gaze unexpectantly, as did Marie while the two watched the faunus with an attentiveness he did not appreciatively accept.

"That _is_ great…" Ruby's frail tone shimmered through the darkness of the room, leaving the lot of the company to nod in agreement.

Qrow, however, remained unconvinced. "James… you don't need the entire military for this."

Still, the General endured in his prerogative and held strong. "I will for the next part, where I finally tell the people about Salem." A certain dread set in the air, as both Cole and Ozpin tensed in their respective environments. The faunus was sure the others felt a similar threatening sense to what Ironwood declared.

"Hah…" Qrow's apathetic humor was one Cole did not share but agreed upon nonetheless. "…so that's why you withdrew your troops, to handle the panic that would break out in Atlas."

"It all makes sense." Multiple pairs of eyes were upon the Atlesian as he finally perked up. James, in particular, rose an anxious brow at his former pupil. "You pulling back the military. The stricter border control on the city and Mantle below… James… this is dangerous work."

"Yes, panic is inevitable, and panic brings Grimm…" The General understood he was beginning to lose some of the votes of the room as time went on. "…But I believe we are ready. Once Atlas has come to grips with the fight ahead, I'll use Amity Tower to spread the message to _all_ of Remnant."

' _No… it will be a catastrophe. She'll use it…'_

"Trust me… I don't like it either…"

Ozpin's distressing was far from being disagreed upon, as Cole watched the room begin to scramble about. Weiss was quick to voice concerns shared by all at the possibilities of what could occur should Ironwood go along with his strategy. It was her sister that expressed an attempt at security through power.

"Trying to hide the truth from the world…" The Atlas Headmaster justly pressed a button to shut away from the hologram and reveal the outside world once again through the window panes. "…will eventually kill us all."

' _While I do not agree with his methods… I cannot argue what he says. It will. As seen in the minor case with your teams. The truth must come out, but today is too soon.'_

"Oz spent his whole life, _many lives_ , keeping this secret." Cole instinctively looked to the avian huntsman, who startlingly returned the favor in due time. As if he understood exactly what he was implying.

"I know… But since Beacon, things have changed." While James did appear confident in his plan of action, there was restraint in his tone. He was cautious about the entire situation. The words of a man desperate to do the right thing at even the expense of the innocent. As he made to return to his desk, he began again. "Without him here to guide us, all I can do is use my best judgment."

Amber discs lowered at the half-truth spoken, shying from the backside of his father figure. It appeared Aunt Marie had not told him of Ozpin's change. Perhaps it was for the best. To the faunus's dismay, the same man stopped abruptly and looked back. The reflex of the famed soldier was still apparent and impressive as ever.

"What is it?"

A glance to Qrow, then Marie and finally Ruby was made until Cole finally reimbursed his attention to the General. His movements were apprehensive, guarded in measure and arranged for what may come. "Ozpin… is not gone per se…"

' _I am ready whenever you are, Cole.'_

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the faunus resumed his explanation. "I suppose… I should start from the beginning…" The General had already neared him, ready to hear whatever tale his former student was to say. "…it happened at Beacon Tower. I found Ozpin. Dying. Having fought one of Salem's lieutenants, Cinder Fall. We both knew I wouldn't stand a chance at a fully powered Maiden…"

"…so, he made a choice…" The pause that ensued was near-deafening, looking to James still on the end of his metaphorical seat. "Ozpin melded his consciousness, power, and memories in my own mind. I am as much as Ozpin as I am Cole."

The Lupine son did not expect how hurried the General neared him, smiling like a child awarded a gift they had long sought for. "Oz… I'm… I'm so glad you're here. I don't understand, but… I didn't think… I'm just happy to hear that."

Whatever nervousness lingered in him, Cole had promptly shunned it from his form in due time. Ironwood's euphoric expression was all the reason he needed to continue. It was not until Cole's gaze drifted from the General to a certain crimsonette, did his brow furrow. Ruby had begun shaking her head in a fashion just noticeable so that he would perceive.

' _What is she…?'_

"I know why…" On his silent response, Cole looked to Ironwood with a determined expression. One that caused the man to lean back abruptly at its suddenness. "…and I don't agree." The faunus permitted his eyes to close, authorizing the familiar sense of the unknown pull him from his body.

' _She does not wish to tell the entire truth. She is being cautious…'_

"Hello, James."

If the General's jaw could drop any further, it would. Winter and Penny shared similar reactions as the two had now first laid eyes on the change in person. Through Ozpin's eyes, Cole discerned Ruby's dejected countenance at her idea hindered.

"That's… unexpected. But, it's good to see you again, old friend."

"I would hope so, but… I feel my presence is not as welcomed by you as it is by others." Ruby's body stiffened as both men's eyes solidified upon her. She had been caught her act, and now even her friend had turned against her.

Or so she had thought

' _Hand me the reigns for a moment, Oz.'_

The familiar amber coloration flooded back into view, peeing at the scythe-wielder and exchanging a comforting smile. Hopefully, she would understand his motives were true and not hate him later on for such a decision. "What he means… is that Ruby was trying to be careful."

When James did not vocalize a response, rather painted in a baffled illustration, Cole resumed. "I'll be honest. You're not the most comforting person to talk to. What with all that's going on…" A sigh followed suit, leaving the two to stare at one another keenly. "James… I'll always hold you in high regard, but… you _need_ to breathe."

Thankfully, it was Qrow who paced forward to assist the faunus in his account. "What the kiddo means, is that Ruby was just playing it safe is all. Making sure she knew exactly what she wanted to say for now…" He looked to his daughter as the same now appeared less fretful. "…she's learning."

Time would pass until the General breathed in a deep sigh, shifting his courtesy to the crimsonette. While she did tense regarding the man nearing her in proximity, it was his sudden lowering to one knee that alarmed her. "Miss Rose. I would like to formally apologize for whatever I have done… I want us to work together. To unite against Salem. You and your teams have fought against her forces. I would be _privileged_ if you gave me the opportunity for trust."

' _Always so dramatic, James…'_

"Always so dramatic, James." Marie clicked her tongue in an amused fashion, moving to pat the man at his back. "You're already intimidating her."

It appeared great minds thought alike as Ruby had indeed remained frozen in space before the Atlas Headmaster. Only thanks to her sibling, did she defrost and wave her arms about in a dramatic method. "O-Oh! Please, please. I just… I didn't mean it like…"

"No." The young huntress-in-training halted her ramblings at the General's announcement. "…I am… happy you are already thinking cautiously with crucial information. I think that is all the more reason to bring you and your friends into this circle. We must work together if we're to fight Salem and win…" Standing tall and now rightfully towering over Ruby all the same, the General looked out to all the multitude of faces present. "Now, if you're all on board…"

It was the scythe-wielder once again that spoke up to echo her company's opinions on the matter. Now undeterred from the General's before colossal stature. It was an attitude that caused both Cole and Qrow to smile earnestly at the girl's growth as a huntress-to-be. "Tell us how we can help."

At first, taken aback by the student's swift resolute nature, James recomposed himself to tread back to his desk in deep thought. " Good, because getting the Amity Tower ready to launch won't be easy. But first, I think we should get those weapons of yours up to _our_ standards." Almost instantaneously, a hologram screen appeared before them showing footage of Blake drawing her broken katana. It appeared James had reviewed the footage surveying them with great care. Blake, on the other hand, chuckled at the sudden attention in embarrassment.

"Remember…" With both Winter and Penny returning to side the General, the former spoke true. "…this is Atlas. While assisting the military, we will provide you with the best equipment our scientists can devise."

Resounding calls of wonder and questioning the validity of her claims were made by the collection of company members. Cole, despite his time in the city of Atlas at a young age, was curious as to what the Schnee daughter was implying. At least now the lot of them would be suitably equipped for what was ahead.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

Upon exiting Ironwood's office, the company was to be graced by the presence of the Ace-Ops once more. Clover, quick to quiet his own team, approached them in due time. "I'd like to sincerely apologize for the miscommunication down in Mantle. We didn't intend to-…"

Interrupted on his apology, Elm flung herself from her own arrangement of teammates and seized hold of Ruby's hand. In a fierce show of strength, she proceeded to vigorously shake the poor girl about in the air. "I feel so bad, honestly! If we had known who you were, we'd be laughing over a hot meal right now and-…"

"I understand… You were just following orders."

Ruby's comment came partnered with Weiss's own as the glyph-user adjusted her partner accordingly. While her tone did hold some manner of edge to it, she meant no true ill to the five. "I mean, you _could_ have asked us some questions first."

"Questions are for the weak." Cole lofted a single sable brow at the newest member of the Ace-Ops, continuing to as the same persisted on. "But we're all on the same team now. Not that I'm happy about it."

' _The tough guy attitude…'_

The very same individual, now labeled as Marrow from Harriet's hushed comment, went to reach back and grasp his faunus tale that had been wagging all the while. The action amused the Lupine son, watching on with Qrow at his side as the two groups conversed. It was heartwarming to see the Operatives still kindhearted in their method to others. Even those not of huntsmen rank.

While the two groups parted ways, what with Penny now keen on offering a tour of the academy to the company, he and Qrow exchanged glances of their own. "So, you worked with those guys? Hm. Never really took me for one that played along with others sides your own team."

Cole made to exhale air from his nostrils in amusement, shaking his head. "Clover and I… were _close_. Same with Harriet. That meant I was easy to work with the Operatives. The younger faunus I suppose is new. Seeing as he already is attempting the 'tough guy' bit."

Qrow mimicked the same earlier gesture, tickled at the nature of response. "You've changed, Cole." When he earned a curious raise of the brow from his ward, he continued. "You're not some stoic statue no one can get a read on. Sure you would've died for your team back in the day. But, now you're showing a bit of emotion. Even talk a bit differently. And… I can't say I'm not happy to see it."

"Hm…" While he had noticed some means of change in himself, Cole had not anticipated it be so drastic as the man had detailed. Perhaps he had truly altered from his original self.

"Hey, stranger!"

Both men were alarmed at the sudden call forth, looking towards its originating point in the direction of Ironwood's office. If Cole's eyes could widen any further out their sockets, they would have. Three figures stood at the peak of the stairway, leading to the same lot strolling down at a deliberate pace.

"Leopold… Leona… Ebony…"

Cole failed to predict their subsequent move, as the trio dove towards him in a multi-armed embrace. It took some time before Cole spotted the sight of tears streaming from their multitude of faces. "I truly have been neglecting you three…" His voice becoming shaky in the process of speaking; partnered only by the sudden wetness at his own cheeks.

As the four separated, Cole stole a glance at Qrow still remaining to observe the interaction. He as much as anyone knew how the team had behaved with one another. For it was he that they journeyed with on tasks beset by Ozpin. Cole promptly turned to face his former colleagues, nodding to confirm their confidence.

"We have a _lot_ of catching up to do…"


	23. Volume 4, Chapter 2

**Chapter 4-2; Inorexable**

* * *

A strong wind blew the summits’ snowdrift through the cloudy atmosphere as the three Mantas flew in sync with one another. Team RWBY, Harriet and Marrow remained in the furthest vehicle as team Bravo. JNR with Elm and Vine in the secondary as team Charlie. That only left Cole, Qrow, and Clover to remain in the foremost as team Alpha. Having prepared for their journeys rightly before, the Atlesian faunus remained seated in the cabin.

Angst-ridden.

His eyesight was hazy, thinking back to the aforementioned events. The half-lidded amber drifted to the most recent addition to his arsenal. A fresh synthetic limb, unlike the models prior. His fingers waved as he continued to test the relatively unknown augmentations.

This leading him to be unprepared for a certain somebody animatedly plopping down in the seat beside him. Both faunus ears upright in courtesy. “Still getting used to the new specs the Doctor made for you? Eh, I would be myself. Hard to get used to new equipment. Especially if it’s an artificial limb.”

Clover’s enthusiastic approach was welcomed but held on rather deaf ears. “For the longest time, I had two of these…” The faunus shook his head in near disbelief. “…now having my old arm _magically_ back and then _this_? I’d be surprised if anyone would be sane of mind at this moment…”

“Well, think of it this way…” The Operative leader began, reaching around Cole’s back to affectionately jostle his form. “…the Doctor and General Ironwood put a lot of effort into that piece of technology you’re holding. Might as well do the two good and use it.”

His faunus ears remained pinned to his head, resuming a contemplative gaze to the appendage. “Right…”

* * *

_“Now bear with me here, Cole. I need you to get rid of that arm of yours…”_

_Cole gaped at the Doctor in a befuddled fashion, instinctively shifting to grab at his metal arm in defense. Shouldering the faunus were both General Ironwood and Aunt Marie, the two having escorted him towards Pietro’s personal workshop in the Atlas Academy. Albeit wary of the idea of maintenance on his accessory, Cole relented, nonetheless._

_“No. No. Not like that, my boy.” The Doctor was quick to wave his hands peacefully, moving to display a glass case having remained behind him. “I’m saying we have a present for you. Seeing as we missed your last birthday when you were at Beacon.”_

_Cole regarded both James and Marie for any means of support, but the two merely nudged him along. As the film covering the glass inside slipped up to a condensed form, Cole was beholden to what lay within._

_The arm was his size, that much was for sure. But, was clearly an augmentation to its fullest extent. With a solid coating of grey and black additions, teal lighting illuminated where the joints connected. To compliment the entire result, the trademark Atlas symbol marked the shoulder in a sable outline._

_“Do you like it…?”_

_James’s questioning shook the faunus from his daze, looking to him expectantly. “You can’t mean…”_

_“Oh, we do.” Aunt Marie elected to answer her nephew, coddling him along to closer inspect the item in question. “A synthetic replica of your own arm. Spliced entirely with the Doctor’s newest finery; Nanotech.”_

_“I… don’t know what to say…” Cole shook his head in near disbelief at the Doctor, while the very same smiled proudly at his accomplishments._

_“You don’t have to say anything, my boy. Try it on!”_

_The faunus swallowed anxiously, reaching to unlatch his current appendage from its socket. While a slight twang at the action did occur, he shed off the pain nevertheless. For a time, he simply held the item in his grip to inspect. Thinking back to the countless battles he had waged utilizing such equipment._

_A lasting exhale filled the room as the older trio watched in awe as he neared the nanotechnology. His fingers dusted upon its surface with ease and grasped about its base all the same._

_‘So lightweight…’ he thought, tossing it a few times in assessment. After the preceding motions, he maneuvered to handle the item by where the shoulder site would be and positioned it on his own. Surprisingly, a few clicks ensued before the item latched onto the empty placement. He grimaced as the technology fastened itself to match his form, but in time it grew to ease._

_“The nanites will do as ever you please. As they’re already melded with your brain functionality. Try it out!” Pietro’s commentary sparked a momentary interest, as the faunus finessed the fingers of his latest flair about._

_‘Alright… sword!’_

_From his wrist down, nearly causing the faunus to spring upwards, shaped his fingertips into a pointed fashion. Then as the joints melded into one, hard light erupted from its side to curve inward in the shape of a blade. Cole inevitably began panting in disbelief that soon blended into laughter in marvel._

_“Th-This… This is amazing!”_

_On command, the formation of nanites retreated and formed the hand he had first observed on the artificial limb. He looked to Pietro, then Ironwood and Marie who soon sided the Doctor. “I… I don’t know what to say…”_

_“You don’t need to say anything, Cole…” James moved to kneel before the boy, reaching with relative ease to cup his cheeks. “We’re glad you’re here. While Ozpin is a blessing no doubt… I…” There was a pause in the General’s speech, followed only by Marie moving up to grasp at his shoulder. “I’m happy to see you’re okay.”_

_His words were genuine. Azure eyes splotched by red patterns from signs of elation. It surprised the huntsman when he was abruptly brought into an embrace with James’s head nestled at his core. Faunus ears were up at attention, looking to Marie for some form of assistance._

_She would give nothing, choosing only to giggle behind a raised hand at what was proceeding. Cole did what he believed was appropriate and began patting his father figure’s head. It was all he believed he could do in that situation._

_‘I am… truly sorry, James…’_

* * *

Cole refocused on the scene around him with whatever dreamlike state he had remained in. Clover had left his side in favor of leaning against the seat to the pilot deck, leaving Qrow to take the place soon after. “So, how you hanging, kiddo?”

“Did you not see how I had a minor flashback when Clover came near me?” The two shared a genuine laugh at the idea, leaving the faunus’s chest to finally warm. “Honestly…” A long exhale passed him. “…I’m doing better. I met my team. Cried a bunch. And now, Ironwood set us on a mission to an _abandoned_ dust mine to slay a Geist…”

Cole rose both his hands to further exaggerate his point, adorned with a self-satisfied smirk. “So, I’m _alright_.”

Now on the receiving end of a slug to his metal shoulder, Qrow shared an equally proud curve of his lips. “Glad to see your sarcasm is working fine. Would be a sad day for that to get lost.”

“And _I’m_ glad to see you and Winter are doing fine. Now _that_ was a sight to behold.” Spotting the veteran huntsman begin to pale confirmed the faunus’s suspicions. “Nearly made James lose his marbles.”

“Alright ladies.” Clover’s entrance onto the two’s conversation as abrupt, but not unwelcomed. “We’ll be closing in on the drop zone. So, stay close.” A subtle wink was paired with the order in Qrow’s direction, leaving both of them perplexed by the action. Nonetheless, the trio all prepared themselves at the cabin’s side door. The high-altitude wind whipped past him as Cole adjusted himself to a proper descent.

“Let’s make it happen people.”

At the Operative leader’s behest, the squads leaped from the confines of their respective Mantas, leading into their own specified landing strategies. Qrow was quick to shift into his avian form and fall away with ease from the other two. Clover relied merely on skill and radiated a confident aura as he flew through the air.

Cole, on the other hand, exhaled a sustained breath to calm himself with the wind current repeatedly striking his features. _‘Alright… meld to the other hand!’_

At once, a portion of his arm segmented from its core and slunk about his body for leverage. The minute it reached the palm of his free hand, the nanites began framing exactly what his mind desired. As did his original.

Two discs similar to his former appendages for use of flight tech formed at his palms. On command, a kinetic burst erupted from the locations and propelled him through the wind-whipped air towards his location. It did not take long, as the icy cliff entered his vision in due time. Adjusting his body to the appropriate angle, his landing was cushioned by the energy thrumming from his palms.

As the two deactivated, his touchdown was met by his fellow teammates. The nanites currently occupying his bare wrist scurried back to accompany their brethren at their core appendage. As Clover and Qrow neared, the former commented. “Nice landing strategy. Good use of the thruster capability. And you…” now directed at the avian huntsman “…nice… uh… _bird_ procedure.”

Earning a heartfelt laugh from the three of them, the Ace-Operative pressed a finger to his earpiece. “This is Alpha squad. LZ’s clear. Proceeding on foot.” His voice reverberated in Cole’s device, believing the others to do the same. “You’ve all got fancy new Scrolls, so don’t forget to use ‘em. Keep your eyes and ears open. I want an update if you encounter the target. Alpha out.”

As the two senior huntsmen neared the cave entrance, Cole stole an apprehensive look to the four girls stationed below with Marrow and Harriet. Explicitly, a certain blonde huntress admiring her feline companion. His shoulders slackened as the two’s flirting was discernable from even his altitude.

_‘Clear your head, Cole. Come now. It’s probably nothing.’_

“Yeah…” He, Blake, and Yang had not yet spoken on their relationship with one another since the stolen Manta fiasco. Even now the idea troubled him as a method for Yang and Blake to be together. “But… am I truly meant for-…”

“Hey! Heads up, furball. Let’s get a move on.” Recomposing himself properly, Cole rushed to join the two already having descending into the winding cavern tunnel. Clover, having called him earlier, held his gaze at his projected scroll. Further examining the tunnel network as the trio progressed.

It was some time as the trio moved throughout the extensive tunnel, leaving Cole the peace of pondering to himself. Qrow would be the first to break the deafening silence, eying Clover as he did. “Gotta say, I’m still not really used to working with other Huntsmen in the field.”

The same operative leader lofted a brown eyebrow. “But you were on a team _before_ , weren’t you?”

Cole was quick to discern the depressed tone his guardian beheld at the mention of team STRQ, shying away from the attention all the same. “Long time ago. I just found working alone tends to be for the best.”

“Well, I think that’s a shame.” Qrow would unexpectedly slip and fall forward, if not for the abrupt assistance of his conversation partner. Having grabbed hold of the avian man’s arm and wrenching him back upright. Cole noticed the proud grin his former lover wore after assisting him, before rightfully strolling away.

“I would be thrilled if my former… _involvement_ … did not flirt with my guardian.” Qrow raised both hands in the means of his defense. One Cole duly rolled his eyes at.

“I heard that!” Both men looked to Clover’s back as he kept it to them, hand atop his earpiece in deep conversation. “Alpha here. Give me an update.”

Vine’s stoic voice flooded his ear. “The connecting ice tunnels seem clear. We should be approaching the actual mine any minute now.” He proposed Ren, Nora, and even Jaune would have no issue with his and Elm’s assistance.

“Bravo checking in.” Then it would be Harriet’s team. “Hit a bit of a snag.” Cole’s eyebrows began to furrow, thinking back to Yang and Blake’s interactions. He felt his heart momentarily tug at itself when he thought back to the possibilities. “There’s been a cave-in in the main entrance. Not sure if it’s recent or was caused by the original accident.”

“Anyway, what happened to team CELL? Not coming along for the party?” Clover’s voice was a prominent sound in the silence of the cavern, earning both his party’s ears. Cole’s eyes did drift following the question at hand, thinking back to earlier.

* * *

_“You want us to what?”_

_Leopold’s rebellious nature was never easy to deal with when giving orders, leaving Cole to caress his forehead. “Look, I know we trust James. But I don’t trust the people around him. And while I go to the abandoned mine with the teams and Ace-Ops, I need you three to do something else.”_

_Ebony remained perched on the footboard of her mattress, Leona was strewn atop her own while he and Leopold stood in the center of the dorm. The shieldmaiden voiced her own opinion, with the two males attentive. “I think Cole’s got a point, hot-head. Hell, the nobles of Atlas were never on his side. Maybe he’s right.”_

_“I too agree that we should attempt at finding any conclusive evidence on the subject matter.”_

_With his sibling chiming in on the conversation, Cole looked to Leopold once more and appropriately paired it with a satisfying shrug. The pyrokinetic, while not entirely convinced, exhaled an exasperated sigh. “Fine… But what are we even supposed to be looking for?”_

_“That… I don’t know.” The Tidalus brother thoroughly deadpanned, leaving Cole to raise his hands and beg for a moment of patience. “Mantle is already crumbling in on itself. What with the embargo and a now revolutionary? Atlas was always as it is. Tight-nit and never wanting change. And with Jacques Schnee operating as he does… we need to know more.”_

_Leopold moved to cross his arms over his chest, while the female members of the team exchanged careful looks. “Alright. Do we act on anything if we do?”_

_Ebony bounced from the bedframe, bringing her hips into contact with Leopold. The same scrambling to right himself, while Cole responded. “Yes and no. Do not engage without notifying one of us. And after that, go wild.”_

_“You’ve changed, Cole.”_

_All eyes were upon the telekinetic, watching her rise from her bedspread. Elegant and meticulous. As he had always known the girl. He presumed it was due to her prior career in ballet. “You are no longer the pointed and detached faunus we had grown with. It is…”_

_The pause in her declaration was deafening, causing him to swallow the lump in his throat. “…good to see.” Leona’s smile could have melted the entire north of Atlas if possible. “Alright. We will do what you request.”_

_“Hey? Don’t I get a say?”_

_“Nope!” Ebony grappled the poor sword-wielder in one arm, proceeding to wrestle the male. Cole shut his eyes and permitted his lips to curve upwards at the sight. He truly had returned to them. All of them._

_“Leona, Leopold. I need you amongst the nobles of Atlas. You grew up amongst the wealthy, so you’ll know them better.” The two siblings nodded correspondingly. “Ebony. You’re in Mantle. It’s your turf anyhow.” She duly brought her hand to her forehead in a cheery salute._

_“Alright, Team CELL. Let’s roll.”_

* * *

“They’re… uh… occupied at the moment.”

After what felt like an extensive period, most if not all the persons in the vicinity felt a reverberating tremor surge through the cavern. Cole’s ears were upright in attention at the possible outcomes of what had occurred. He and Qrow met eyes, then looking to Clover for affirmation. It did not take long for the surface at their collective feet to quiver all the same.

“Multiple hostiles!” Cole felt as if remarking on the obviousness of the call but relented in fixing himself for the inevitable struggle. The trio were upon the centinels in a moment’s notice. Harbinger bit through the toughened carapace like a hot knife through butter. Twirling on a single foot to skewer another into the earth.

Once more learning the formations of his newly acquired appendage, Cole raised the very equal out to his side _‘Alright… katar!’_ Instead of the before made device he had witnessed earlier, his fingers and forearm melded into a single piece and produced a sharpened edge. Brandishing the new armament, Cole swept beneath an attacking grimm to grind the pointed authority of the weapon through its underside.

Discolored lifeblood painted his augmentation but did little to deter. He and Clover joined with one another to bound off each grimm with outstanding sync. “Clover!”

“Right!” Having grasped hold his former partner’s fingers, and the very person having protracted his weapon to hook onto a nearby support beam, Cole changed his limb yet again. _‘Axe!’_ Relinquishing the blade form, its form altered to the accurate shape. Now sporting two fringed blades on either side made of hard light, the two were ready.

Qrow was left to gawk as the two flew about the room at speeds he marveled and cut through the enemy in the advancement. Having decelerated to a suitable speed, Clover retracted his line and the two landed nearest the avian huntsman. Both in a stance that spoke they were ready to act again.

They would not have to wait long, as the apparition of their target glided into view. Its sagging form drifted as if in the breeze, but tersely shook when in view of the trio. The Ace-Op leader was hasty to call over their communicators. “This is Alpha! We’ve engaged the target!”

Qrow let loose a rain of bullets from his un-extended weapon, leaving the grimm to swerve and spiral about the tunnel to avoid such attacks. “All squads head toward our position!” Once again, Clover soared into action in due time.

Deploying Kingfisher, he sent the hook out towards the geist for what Cole could only imagine its function to catch the grimm. To their collective dismay, the item just hardly missed its target and the geist merged itself into a giant chunk of rime.

With the target now rising into the air and gathering more ice, rocks, and metal to form its body, Clover was quick to dash towards it with renewed vigor. Cole tailed the Operative leader to deter any harm that may come. As Qrow was one of the two left behind, he took notice in one of the metal support beams just beside Clover.

“Wait, stop!”

Both of his fellow teammates looked back to the avian huntsman, but it proved too late. The beam began to breakdown, but Cole stirred to mediate. _‘Come on… HOOK!’_ The nanites began operating overtime, with his four fingers and thumb beginning to form the shape of a hooked appendage. Then as his wrist emitted a cloud of steam, his hand exploded from its socket.

While Clover did avoid the oncoming threat, he was thoroughly hauled from the spot into the faunus’s awaiting arms. Canting his head at the former partner, he grinned cheekily. “My hero.”

Grimacing through and through, Cole punctually flung the man from his hold. Thus, leaving Qrow to track up beside the two as they surveyed the collapsed hole. “Darn it…” Clover went to his earpiece. “Target escaped, last seen headed east.”

He then went to both his teammates, explicitly Qrow, and offered a chivalrous grin. “Thanks for the call-out. That could have been bad.”

The Signal professor, however, did not share such courtesies, exhaling a dismal sigh. “I wouldn’t thank me. My semblance brings misfortune. Sometimes I can’t keep it under control.” While Cole did reach to clutch his guardian’s shoulder in an attempt to relieve, he had forgotten a certain quality in his former partner.

“That so?” Having been grinning at Qrow all the while, Clover locked the scroll he had glimpsed at and squinted to another support beam. Then, while casting the line of Kingfisher, he coiled it about the beam and jerked it down. With such effort, a hefty amount of the rock face collapsed in onto the crevasse. “ _My_   Semblance is _good_ fortune. Lucky you, huh?”

As Qrow remained in ogling at the Ace Operative, the certain male paired the act with an oppressive wink. Cole, quick to act as ever, propelled Clover’s shoulder to move along. “Come on… Enough flirting…”

“Charlie, Bravo, you should be able to cut off the target at the heart of the mine. Qrow, Cole, and I won’t be far behind.” As the team head proceeded to express into the communicator, the faunus beside him stole a glimpse at his godparent. The unchanged still flabbergasted at the unanticipated sympathetic.

_‘Oh dammit… there he goes.’_

* * *

The unforeseen shuddering the entire grotto notified the triad to quicken their pace and near the breach offered to them. The geist had escaped their every turn and Cole was rapidly becoming weary of the exchanges held between Qrow and Clover.

_‘So… this is what a third wheel feels like…’_

Another echoing hastened their stride to a faster sum until they skidded to a standstill in the aperture to a much grander cavern. Little time was accessible as a dust crystal was pitched towards them. Clover, appreciatively, held the thoughtfulness to apprehend said item.

“What would you guys do without me?”

Now suitably witnessing the scene, Cole caught glimpse of the corresponding teams Bravo and Charlie. He respired a sigh of relief at their shared safeties. Having lobbed the crystal to Qrow, Clover presented a brief salute before springing backward from the cliff. “That insufferable son of a bitch…”

Cole shook his head, powerless to quell the brimming smile that exposed his lips. He felt his guardian’s eyes upon him at the declaration, selecting to unavoidably explain. “I suppose that is the reason I fell for him. That intolerable kindheartedness of him.” A longing shrug was made, before returning their attention to the scene below.

The now Petra Gigas was forced backward at the hands of Vine and his unusual semblance. With Harriet scurrying around, she easily maneuvered about the grimm and even opted for times to goad the creature to attempt at striking her. Taking advantage of the occurrence, Elm and her considerable strength slammed her hammer into the rock composing the arm. With it now stuck, their rookie severed the limb with his boomerang-like weapon.

Qrow stole a glance at the faunus, seeing as he was intently watching the fight with a certain entertained expression. “Aren’t you gonna help them, Mister Pro?”

“Nope,” Cole stated matter-of-factly, never taking his eyes off the scene. Now was the time for their leader to make his move, deploying the reel of Kingfisher and launching himself into the air. With an expert swing and skillful maneuverability, the line swathed around the geist’s mask to hook secured.

“There he goes… that mad man.”

He gazed admiringly as Clover proceeded to jerk the grimm from its frosted defense. This giving Harriet just the sum of time to sprint from her position and springboard into the air; distributing the final airstrike to their target. With the Gigas now dealt with, other dust crystals soon began showering down upon them with each Ace Ops member catching one.

One, in specific, was lost as it sailed through the air on the other side of the chamber. “Harriet!” With her leader summoning, the speedster whizzed across the room and advanced to exercise around tumbling debris. When the crystal came just close to coming in collision with the earth, a red blur flew past.

Flabbergasted, Harriet tumbled to a stop and joined the room’s shared consideration on Ruby now sitting beside a nearby boulder. The young huntress-in-training had collected the crystal before the Ace Operative, leaving the same to assist her to her feet. “You just keep growing… don’t you, Ruby?”

Both he and Qrow shared an equally proud gleam of a smile at what the faunus had spoken, before descending to the group below. “Lucky catch, huh?” Turning on his heel to discover that it was the avian huntsman that had questioned him, Clover glowed in that esteem.

“Hm. No. I’d chalk _that_ one up to talent.”

Now properly shouldering him as the trio watched their teams interact, Cole felt a warmth in his chest he had not yet realized was suitably present. The idea of teamwork. The idea of working together with other huntsmen and huntresses and having…

_‘…having fun.’_

While Cole endured his staggered stare at the teams, Clover went to speak in his earpiece. “Atlas Control, this is Clover. Mission accomplished.”

* * *

The setting sun cast an auburn shade over the mountainside. The signs of late afternoon ending. A signal to the inevitable end of the mission undertaken by the three teams. Shifting to the desired location outside the mine, four trucks marked with the symbol of Atlas had appeared to have already arrived. Cole and Qrow tailed the group of students that, in turn, trailed the Ace-Ops.

It looked as if the Operatives had produced a lasting impression on the students in question, as they repeatedly showered the five in praises. Callbacks to what particular action each had undertaken, which left the Atlas huntsmen lost for words.

It was gratifying to see that the students from across Remnant were beginning to grow in this new atmosphere with those originally set within it. Times were calling for their teamwork to be more than perfect. He was delighted to see it was starting to set so.

“ _Friends?_ ”

The oblique question briefly caught Cole’s attention, observing how the lot of them reacted. He proposed he had spoken too soon, as Yang stepped forth to express herself. “But, I mean, when you go through so much with someone, it kind of changes things, doesn’t it?”

Blake, on the matter, began to shirk away from any undesirable attention. Amber narrowed at her individual behavior, before looking on to Harriet’s retort.

“We get along well enough, sure. I count on them to keep me alive. They do the same. But that’s the job. We  _don’t_  confuse the two.” The very same hopping over to Cole’s side to warm herself at his person. Not that he minded truly. Yang, on the other hand, glowered at the speedster’s statements and even at her conduct following.

“Speaking of the job…”

Clover’s quip set their interest to a now James Ironwood currently on his communicator. Subsequent a fleeting order given to an encroaching soldier; the Operative leader neared the General. “Duty ever beckons.” Cole opted to step with the fishing hook wielder, siding him to near his ex-Headmaster.

James peeked to those gathered behind the trio, clearing his throat. “Can I get the team leaders over here? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you. You too, Qrow.”

With Jaune and Ruby now reaching their circle of voices, the General stared to Clover first. “I need you on the ground but be subtle. If people see too many Huntsmen milling around, they’ll get nervous.”

Once the Operative leader began his trek to one of the docked Mantas, he was called again. “And Clover? Don’t take Marrow.”

Cole furrowed his brow at the charge but held in whatever criticisms for later. For now, with Clover’s leave, Ironwood turned to the enduring trio for Qrow to voice a sarcastic matter. “New problems in Mantle?”

“More the same, unfortunately.” The General said with an exhale, before sneaking a small glimpse in Cole’s direction. One, he did take notice in. Dropping such matters, James withdrew his scroll and deployed a small hologram screen. The left side displaying an Atlas Military Police mugshot, while the other displayed a photograph of the same man’s corpse in an alleyway.

“That… That is midtown Mantle…”

Cole’s shaky tone was regarded silently by the General, nodding to concur. “Someone in Mantle is taking out public leaders who speak out against Atlas. Specifically, people who speak out against me. It didn’t look like a pattern at first. But this is the third murder of its kind in the last week.”

“Your opposition in Mantle dropping dead isn’t exactly a good look for you, huh?”

Qrow’s pointed issue resulted in James to exhale a heavy sigh, shaking his head to approve. “Not really worried about  _my_  public image, but it is causing unrest. I think someone’s trying to frame me and, by extension, Atlas. And it’s working.”

“Someone wants you to take the blame…”

While Cole and his former mentor did agree, this did not halt Jaune from voicing his perspective. “Well, if it wasn’t for the embargo making everybody so mad, people  _probably_  wouldn’t be so quick to blame you for everything else.”

The same phrase caused Ironwood to grimace, before fully regarding Jaune. The same who uncomfortably cleared his throat to stand at attention. “S-sir…”

“No…” Cole stared to the General wide-eyed. “No, you’re right. Things in Mantle have been… hard to manage lately. I’m not blind to its issues. In fact, that’s what I want to talk to you about.” His end quote leaving him to glance up at Amity Colosseum. **”** With the launch of this mobile communications tower and tensions down in Mantle, I think there’s a lot of good your teams can do  _here_.”

Abruptly, Ironwood’s communicator beeped once again, causing him to settle a finger to it attentively. The three were left to observe a multitude of emotions fester forth as he heeded whatever message was being addressed. “ _What_?  _Already_? Here? No, it’s fine. Let him land. I’ll deal with him myself.”

“ _More_ Mantle problems?”

What appeared to him ignoring Qrow’s jab of a question, James settled on watching an airship fly towards one of the site’s landing pads “No… This one’s an Atlas problem.”

Cole knew those flags all too well. _‘Schnee…’_ He internally vocalized, having trailed Ironwood to the location. Despite the General’s displeasure, Cole was obstinate in his presence at the landing. Team RWBY was patiently expecting behind the duo, with the other teams further back.

Precipitously, a ramp extended forth from the ship’s double door before an enraged Jacques Schnee stamped down its path. “So, let me get this straight, James. In addition to this  _nonsensical_  embargo of yours  _crippling_  my business, you’ve also decided you have the authority to commandeer  _private_  property?”

He did not even consider the faunus, aggressively jabbing a finger towards his original goal. “When the Council hears about this, you will  _never_ -…”

“Actually, I’ve already informed them. As this is now the side of a classified _military_ operation, it didn’t require a vote.”

The Schnee father nearly spat the words out, glaring daggers at the man. “Didn’t require a vote!?”

“You might want to brush up on Council law before you lose this upcoming election, Jacques. Now. I’ve allowed you to land here once as a courtesy. The next time, it won’t be a friendly reception.” Cole could have squeezed his former Headmaster for such a critical response, with Ozpin exhibiting relatively the same.

_‘I’m proud of him. Look at him go…’_

Jacques, however, did not disclose such an emotion. Opting instead to scowl more intensely than before. “Lately, you seem to forget who your friends really are. I’m going to get that Council seat, James, and maybe then, you’ll-…”

At last, he deemed Cole with an inkling of consideration. Yet, this was not the same reaction the faunus was anticipating. He viewed as dread was replaced with disbelief until fury superseded them all the same. “ _You_ …”

“Me,” Cole stated frankly, selecting to stay his hands at his hips. The Atlesian could have sworn James was smirking at his lackadaisical manner. “What’s wrong Jacques…? Did you not _miss_ me as much as I did you?”

“You rotten… little… _beast_ … your actions in Mantle cost me hundreds. You and your degenerate scum of the Fang. You filthy terroris-…!”

James, fortunately, cleared his throat to cut the Schnee off from his concluding assertion. The same stifling himself just to sneer in Cole’s way once more. The faunus was not his past self any longer. The jabbing insults of his heritage would affect him no more. _‘Especially from him of all people…’_

“And it seemed you roped by missing daughter into these schemes of yours, too?” Jacques, having left the pair of Atlesians behind, stalked towards his daughter. “And just how long has she been back in Altas?” He stole a glance behind him to the pair. “Did Winter know about this?”

It appeared Cole was not the only one growing weary of the man before him lecturing any longer, as Weiss challengingly stepped towards her father. “It was  _my_  decision to come here. Just like it was  _my_  decision to  _leave_. Or have you forgotten all about that?”

“If you think I’m one to forget anything, girl…” As he approached ever closer, the lot of team RWBY strode closer to their teammate. “…then you’ve misjudged the man your father is.”

“Believe _me_ …” The girl causing Cole’s lips to curve upwards in amusement. “…I know  _exactly_  the kind of man you are.”

Another defiant step further. “How dare you speak to me that way!? I have half a mind to-…”

“ **Half a mind to _what_?**”

With both James and Cole voicing their challenging retort, Jacques narrowed his eyes meticulously. Adjusting his cuffs suitably, he respired in an exasperated manner. “You know… your mother was devastated when you left.”

Almost all parties pointed their gaze at the man, as he persisted. “Didn’t leave her room for days. You know…” Weiss’s downtrodden expression was enough for him to grin beneath his pronounced mustache. “…she _gets_ … when she’s upset.”

“I knew one day; you would overextend your reach. I didn’t come here to beg for an abandoned mind. I cam here to thank you...” With Jacques now stepping towards Ironwood yet again, Cole moved slightly between the two. Not that his opposition reacted any differently. “…for personally handing me the noose to hang you.”

He made a subtle effort to investigate Cole’s rebellious amber stare. “You’ll _both_ regret this…”

On that send-off, the Schnee Company President departed from the scene with airship in hand. A decisive breath to calm one’s nerves was made. On that note, another truck made its stop just beside Cole and the General as the ship left the perimeter. With its halt, none other than Winter opened the passenger side and gazed out to where her father had left.

“Oh, _now_ you show up, Winter. You just missed father.” Weiss’s comment was greeted once she and Cole had completed their hug, turning to her actual sibling.

“I wouldn’t say I _missed_ hi-…”

She would have had time to finish her comment, if not for the sudden appearance of the infamous Penny Polendina from the sky. Upon impact and sending much of team RWBY sprawling backward. Cole could not help but laugh at her carefree nature, having raised her hands to a hologram shaping into the word **‘CONGRATULATIONS’** above her head. 

“Surprise!”

Upon her declaration, she looks around with the hologram flickering. When she thoroughly noticed the lack of teams’ enthusiasm, her grin, and hologram both begin to fade. “Uh, did we not start yet?”

Having utilized Cole as a makeshift shield, Winter sighed as she paced out from behind him. “ _Apparently we haven’t_.”

Nearby, the lot of team JNR laughed at the situation, while Ruby stood with a bewildered look. “Start what?”

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNR stood lined up in Amity Colosseum’s arena with Ironwood, Winter, and Penny facing them. Cole and Qrow remained several feet from the gathering to observe. Only a single set of lights were lit and all centered on the students gathered. The Atlesian faunus was curious as to what exactly his former mentor was just so organizing.

“It goes without saying that this arena holds a significance to all of us.” Cole respired an exhale of air from his nostrils, earning Qrow’s own entertained smile. “It’s only fitting that we should be able to reconvene  _here_. Now. When the world needs to be brought together more than ever. The road you traveled from our first meeting hasn’t been easy.”

Penny, who was holding a tablet-scroll hybrid, eagerly bounced in her stance beside Winter. The same Schnee sister respectively placed a hand atop the robotic girl’s shoulder to hold her still.

James elected this the opportunity to walk down the line of students. “You fought for your school and your friends at Beacon. You fought for the world and the innocent at Haven Academy and beyond. You faced down terrors people can’t even fathom. That’s not the behavior of students. It’s the behavior… of _Huntsmen_ and _Huntresses_.”

Cole’s mouth was currently agape at the General’s actions; astounded. He was truly promoting the lot of them to official members of the Huntsmen society. _‘If this is a way to convince them to your side, James. You’ve already won mine…’_

_‘Let us hope it is only that. And not some undermining objective he has…’_

As Cole made a shushing motion to himself, Qrow stole a glance towards him at the happening. While asserting it was his ward conversing with his other half, the Branwen sibling was overly curious. “You doing fine there, kiddo?”

The silent questioning did not go on deaf ears, rather the faunus nodded to deter any welling suspicions. “It is. Oz and I are just debating is all…”

_‘Excuse me. I am not debating…’_

Cole could not help himself to shield his mouth from the increasing laughter that brimmed to the surface. The Atlesian was at least glad he and Ozpin were on speaking terms to a degree of confidence. The rest could not be said for how James would properly react when he heard the news of what was to come. 

_‘In time, Cole. In time.’_

“I know this is coming a little ahead of schedule, but Brothers know you deserve it. I only regret I couldn’t do something a little more ceremonious for the occasion.” That earned him a proper smile from Ironwood’s former pupil, shaking the sable strands to shed away the feelings.

“He truly is growing, isn’t he?”

Qrow shared a similar reaction, nodding to approve. “Yeah. For a long while James and I never really got along. But I’m glad he’s sort of gotten rid of his past self.”

Ruby was not so reactionary to what was being presented to her, having glanced at her team in the method. “I…” Cole could discern the gears shifting in her mind, watching as the younger huntress processed. “ _We_ … we’re honored, General Ironwood. But you really don’t have to do th-…” She was no doubt conflicted about what she had done before when they had first reconvened with the General.

“Please. With the threat of Salem still out there and tensions rising in our kingdom, I certainly could use more trustworthy fighters by my side.” That certainly garnered a subdued response, leaving her team to descend into a less than enthusiastic state. “I should be so lucky to have all of you.”

“It’s okay. It’s a big moment.” The General began his momentary stroll once again. “And what better way than to celebrate  _here_? When this tower is ready and communications are back up and running, we’ll tell the world about Salem and face down whatever comes at us after that, together.”

No response. Nothing. Even Cole canted his head to try and ascertain any form of shape of reaction from the gathered students. It certainly had affected James as he began awkwardly adjusting his tie. “That’s… just about all the pomp I have in me… If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to running this operation. Um…”

He tentatively licked at his lips, turning back to them. “Well, then. Enjoy the cake.”

With Penny overjoyed at the state of the General’s speech method, Cole moved to intervene him with departing from the stadium. At first, taken aback by the sudden appearance, his expression softened when recognizing the individual. “Cole… I, uh… what did you need?”

The faunus ultimately resorted to shaking his head, while unable to quell the smile plastering his lips. “Do I really need something every time I want to speak to you?”

James appeared to not have an adequate response for such, resorting to clumsily bumbling for an answer. So unlike the typical stoic man he had once been before. The faunus could not stop himself from smiling at the feedback he had received. With no preceding warning, Cole dived to clasp the man in a chest-tightening embrace.

“I’m… I’m happy to see you’re okay…”

While at first unable to properly function in forming a response, James inevitably wrapped his arms about the faunus. He rested his chin atop his former student’s crown, exhaling a long held-in sigh from past his lips. “I am too, Cole. I am too.”

Once the two had parted, leaving for the General to still clutch his shoulders, Cole moved to speak again. “Thank you, James. Thank you for everything.” Firstly, the man knitted his brow, confused at the sudden gratitude being showered onto him. Thus, leaving Cole to elaborate.

“You _found_ me, James… after escaping the Fang.” He tentatively reached to clutch at both his arms. “A bloodied mess…  You gave me a home. Even after doing _so many_ awful things… Elevated me above other huntsmen. And even now…” Having not motioned to his new augmentation. “…you’re still gifting me these.”

“I…” James began, having been searching for the best words to respond. At last, he adjusted himself to go at a single knee and gaze up at his protégé. “Cole… you have and always will be like my own son… Sheena was an _incredible_ woman in her own right. As was your father, Nicholas. I will continue to support whatever you feel is right, Cole.”

With a lasting pat his arms, James rose to his full height. “ _Now_ , I have to get going. Before you stop me any more times.” Cole could distinguish the enduring beam on the General as he and Winter departed from the scene. The same Schnee daughter exuding a rare genuine smile to him as she did.

Cole then cast a glance at the collection of fresh huntsmen and huntresses, forming a nostalgic smile of his own. All of them jumping and celebrating on their most recent promotions. Even the Ace-Ops had joined into the fray, Clover no doubt telling details of the two of them. “They have no idea…” His statement earned Qrow’s full attention. “…what they’ve gotten themselves into…”

“Heh… Well, they never really do, do they?”

The faunus rightfully shook his head, biting back his grinning face. “Yeah…”

“Not gonna go join them? Or are you and Yang having a fight again?” The faunus went stiff at the unexpected jab at him and the blonde’s relationship, pilfering a glance in the man’s direction. “N-No… uh… I just have something I need to handle in Mantle…”

While remaining skeptical, Qrow ambled towards the group of students as he waved a parting hand. “Just figure out what you need figuring, kiddo. But, just know you don’t gotta do it alone.”

* * *

Mantle’s streets had thankfully not altered to what they had been to when he had grown amongst them. Few people were traversing them at this time, putting the roads in an eerily quiet mood in the evening. His only illumination being the neon signs and streetlamps littering the differing shops and boulevards.

Cole had luckily maneuvered from the commemoration of his companions’ promotions, asserting he had ‘ _unfinished_ _business’_ to handle. Cursing inaudibly under his breath, the faunus moved to continue his travels. _‘Not suspicious at all…’_

_‘You always did have a knack in convincing others with increasingly dubious claims.’_

“Shut up…” He murmured, shying from a passing car to turn down an encroaching alleyway. “It has to still be here…” His pace quickened from the leisure stroll that had occupied him prior, dashing along the brickwork of the two adjacent structures. With relative ease, he leaped from wall to wall until he was atop one of the rooftops. 

“Yeah…” His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern in accordance with his breath, staring down to the structure in question. “…it still is.” The two-story residence remained alongside its neighboring buildings. He proposed James had ordered the area restored in remembrance of the late populace.

_‘This is…’_

“, my home.” The faunus opted to finish the Headmaster’s statement, having landed just before the front door. Passerby picked to glance in his direction but noticing the Atlas symbol upon his arm of faunus ears, they continued unimpeded. “He made sure it wasn’t torn down or purchased by anyone. He kept it in place…”

Hesitant steps were made to approach the home, swallowing whatever tension that remained. Even the artificial fingers trembled with an unknown nervousness before the door separating him from his former home. Why was he stopping? What was keeping his heart closed off from the past?

Was it his parents?

White Fang?

Atlesian Military?

Cinder…?

He shook his head, setting his teeth to enter the vicinity in question. The first steps into the abode were the most nerve-wracking, feeling his entire physique begin to tremor. _‘Cole… relax. I know this is incredibly difficult for you. But you must be strong to endure the past.’_

“I… I know…” His shoulders tightened, choosing to prolong down the hall leading into the dining room. As he moved, a small countertop passed by his person. Atop its surface lay a multitude of framed photos. One of his mother and father together beneath falling leaves, possibly after their marriage. Another of when he was just a babe, still within his crib. And last…

…the three of them. His hands moved to grip the photo before he could recognize the action. The two of them held his younger self’s shoulders as he cheered animatedly. _‘Cole…’_

Barred teeth. Tightened chest. It all burned. He proceeded to bring the photo into his person, before inevitably collapsing in the barely lit hall. His backside impacted the walling, before beginning to shiver at his following action. Wetness stained his cheeks as he clutched the photograph, having to bear all its memories flood back into him.

It hurt so much.

“Why…? Why did he have to kill them…?” he murmured to himself, finally upturning the photograph. His brow quickly furrowed at what was to behold, spotting a small latch in the backside of the item. Curious; he began working the surface to unlatch whatever was to behold.

At last, he discovered a small parchment folded into a small square. Carefully setting the photograph down beside him, Cole worked to unfold it.

It was a message.

 

_‘My Dearest Son,_

_I ask you to honor the Lupine name with pride. Endure its legacy. Commit yourself to the improvement of Mantle, Atlas and all of Remnant. Its organizations and its people. Please, be tough. I assume if you are reading this, we have left this world to you. You must still be young, but you are destined for wonderful things. Make the most of these prospects. Use these to give back to a world that has given us so much. To change the lives of millions._

_Do not be careless with these gifts. Do not waste them on things I know you know are secondary. Invest in this world. Treat all its people like family. Faunus and humans. Watch over them all and safeguard them from forces beyond control._

_My and your mother’s deepest regret is that we shall not see you become the brilliant and good man you shall become. And finally, my son, I ask that you never abandon the people of the world. Never give up hope for their fate._

_You have endured dark days and no doubt there are more to come. But it is the good men that stand for what is right when others cower._

_In Death, we will love you as long as the stars shine,_

_Nicholas and Sheena.’_

The parchment was surely crumpled against his chest, having held it to himself as another hand went to cup his eyes. The very same having broken into a fountain of emotions brimming forth. They knew. They always knew he would return to the home. How could he have been so blind? So careless? To have left them at the home before the murder.

Tyrian.

Subsequent, his heart boiled at the name. Feeling the unbridled fury at the individual that had stolen from him what he loved most. He slowly worked to rise from his crouched position, folding the letter to secure its purchase in his back pocket. “I’ll kill him…”

_‘Cole… for once, I will not stop your journey. I will assist in whatever manner I can. He and Salem will pay for what they have done to your family. That much I promise.’_

At last, the faunus formed a despondent smile, shaking his head at the Headmaster’s announcement. “Thank you, Oz. I’ll keep it in min-…”

The sound of the floor above him creaking unexpectedly set the Atlesian on high alert; instantly mounting to prepare himself. His faunus heritage was a benevolent gift at the time as he moved through the darkness with his artificial limb already pronounced into a blade. Meticulously, he neared the stairway and began his travel along its surface.

One by one, he rose to the second story. His breath pacified to an appropriate manner, reaching the room he had distinguished the noise had originated from. At last, he hastily spun into the adjacent space with all inclination to act on instinct. Yet, what he was awarded halted whatever intuitive action he was to execute.

His mouth was held agape in disbelief at who was to behold, having caught them in the act of studying a photo of himself and…

“… _Cinder_...?”


	24. Volume 4, Chapter 3

**Chapter 4-3; Ignominy**

* * *

“… _Cinder_...?”

The midnight-haired beauty paused before him, motionless as if stunned he had entered on the location. He felt his heart fleetingly cease its flow, wide-eyed in the scarcely lit chamber. Her hair had remained the only constant. An eyepatch, strapped about her skull, hid away the appalling sight he was to behold. A black cloak shrouded her attire, leaving only her single arm and legs visible.

Even in the obscurity of the abode, she shone a curious aura that permeated the darkness. It was within her clutches did he finally distinguish the photograph. It was of himself alongside her and Ebony. The trio. ‘ _Children of Mantle_ ’ was inscribed on the frame, littered in a gold texture that stood out from the laminated material.

“… _why are yo-…_?” he began, before witnessing her dart from the scene at speeds just within reach.

Cole would not have any of it, sensing air vent from his wrist for his hand to spiral outward for her. This new artificial limb was not something she was thoroughly knowledgeable in handling, as the digits moved as if on their own.

Before she could appropriately counter, he had ensnared her throat in hand. Reeling back his objective, the faunus gave no prospect to react and brought her into the carpeting. She gasped as her throat stressed against the metal threatening it.

The pair of amber circles filtered through the shade with a barely visible outline of his shape above her. She was petrified beneath him; exposed.

“C-Cole… please!”

He inwardly recoiled; not at her voice, but at the contents of it. She had never once uttered the phrase ‘ _please_ ’ before in the entirety of them knowing one another. Shedding away the uncertainty, he redoubled his efforts in choking the life from her. “You… You don’t get to do _anything_ after all that you’ve done!”

“I know! Just…. Please…”

There it was again. Something was wrong. Lamentably, his fingers grew lax as he lingered atop her. Appreciatively gasping for generous breaths of air to relieve her bruised trachea, the sable-haired beauty let her head fall back. “…alright… Wow… at least you still have your strength…”

Cole grit his fangs, watching her keenly as she finally fared to right herself. That intolerable tone of hers still caused his skin to crawl. No matter how willingly he welcomed its melody. “Talk…” Nanites formed a katar from its melded fingertips, already pronged for her throat.

“Cole…” she began, not at all forming the critical expression she habitually wore. “…I came here because I _needed_ to… I… I don’t know specifically what brought me to come back here.”

“ _Bullshit_ …”

Her eye widened only slightly, seeing him shy away his features. “…n-no… you… you don’t get to say that. You’re not _allowed_ to care…” Cole had shut his eyes, that much she was for sure, observing his physique begin to tremble.

“Cole, I-…”

“ _NO!_ ” he cried out, causing her to intuitively shy away. Once she had once again opened her eye, it grew wider at what she was to witness. Tears had begun to dribble from the parted lashes, streaming down his cheeks. “…no… you don’t get to… after all this time…”

Cinder opted not to respond, rather enabling him to persist in whatever he required. “…do you know what it’s like for me now?” All she could do was watch in disbelief at how he answered, feeling the tears trickle onto her own skin. “…I have _tried_ to move on. So many times… to love another… but, what you did to me _can’t_ be changed!”

“…you have _marked_ me…”

His non-artificial hand went to grasp at his abdomen, looking down at the stunned expression of his former love. “I can’t love anyone… for what you’ve done to me…” 

At first, she glanced away, unsure of exactly how to articulate her reply, then opted to steadily raise her upper body as he had. Gradually she moved her own fingers to settle atop his own at his chest. While initially, the two flinched from the fleeting contact, he greeted the attitude from her warily.

Hesitantly still, she interlocked her fingers around the shape of his own. With her eye darting to his for confirmation with every brief minute, the beauty defied to close her face mere inches from his own.

“Cole…” she began delicately, steering him to her care. “…my path brought you so much ruin. So much pain. What I wanted in life did not need to cause you such distress… I am _sorry_ …” The faunus before her appeared as if fighting back the urgency to permit his emotions from flooding forth, but she would not have it. “…for all that I’ve done… for all that I’ve done to _you_.”

It was that one phrase.

She tenderly crooned the head that now occupied the space in the nape of her neck, running her finger through the sable locks that near mirrored her own. The pair of jet-black wolf ears that lay pinned against his crown. A yearning exhale followed suit, setting to steer him to rise to their feet.

Through half-lidded eyes, the two gazed at one another. She had plucked his heartstrings like a tune she knew all too well. And yet he did not fight it. Not anymore.

Off went his jacket, before her cloak. They blended against one another’s person to a degree akin to pieces of a puzzle. Lips parted for its partner to join, discarding their garments to paint the other’s skin with adoration. He lifted her with ease, earning a subtle gasp, prior to pressing her to the cushion frame. Not once did they separate from the former, believing that even the slightest would sprout their ruin.

It had been so long.

So long since he had tasted her. Felt her. Inhaled in every bit of aroma she held.

She initially went stiff against him as they began, at last, progressing along the curves of her figure. Those enviable arches that he had fallen for. Her movements were entirely distinct from how they had merged in the past. No longer taking command of the state at every turn. She lay there, clenching his arms for some sort of assistance.

A shiver cruised along his spine, causing him to lurch forward unexpectedly. The faunus considered her ankles fasten to the section of his lower back, reaching to grip the headboard to direct himself. Nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, feeling how difference in size the two held.

How she gasped his name. As did he. How they melded into one another so perfectly.

This was what he wanted… wasn’t it?

Cole’s thoughts betrayed him as visions of Yang and Blake surfaced in his mind; stinging his cerebra. He made to lessen the agony with a hand, grasping at his forehead in pain. Why was he seeing them? What was he doing?

Was what he was doing wrong?

What he did not expect, was the gentle hold on that same appendage from his lover. How peaceful she looked guiding his hand back down to her. “No… I won’t let anyone judge me anymore…”

“…love you… Cole…” He relinquished it all, ridding whatever distance remained between the two. She returned the favor all the same, between coursing fingers through his hair and streaking his back in marks of love. Even the warped Grimm fingers they were once horrified in interlaced its digits with his own augmentations.

_His lips were hers. And hers, his own._

_She was his._

_And he was hers._

* * *

Eyelids fluttered open at the rays of sunlight filtering into the once-neglected space. He blinked several times, before analyzing the area he currently lay in. Everything had stayed the same as the preceding night. Soon, he swung his gaze to the weight having occupied itself on one of his arms.

There she lay.

For once, she appeared peaceful in her sleep. The mask that had sheltered her face was now rid of, granting him the ability to examine the scarring. His other arm shifted to touch the same skin but ceased just before contact.

Was he nervous?

No. That could not be the case. The faunus relented in parting the darkened locks from her hidden eye but suffered no revulsion in the disfigurement. “So, that must have been when Ruby…”

Cole trailed off when the slumbering woman cooed a few stirring sounds of waking. He spied the amber tear encircled in white before it darted about curiously until eventually docking upon him. He could not help the smile creasing his lips that had begun to form. He had wished for a sight such as this for so long.

And now to have it.

“Good morning.”

“…morning.”

The two lay in comparative stillness, examining the other in an adored silence. She ultimately nominated the ability to nestle her head further into his chest, humming as she did so. And so did his heart. She could no doubt feel the rapidity of the organ and the warmth it emitted. “Brothers, to have this again…”

However, there was still one more factor he had to be sure of. She no doubt was minding his movements as he turned to tenderly caress the Grimm appendage in his metallic palm. Interestedly, he sensed no malignance emanate from the extremity, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “What is it…?”

Eventually breaking the stillness, Cole coped to suppress the immediate startling in his person. “Just… seeing what has changed. Up close.”

“You’re not… disgusted?”

He rightfully shook his head, staring at her once again. “No… because now we’re a bit more similar. What with my semblance and all?” Her mouth went slightly agape at the delicate smile she was to receive, watching him raise the limb to his lips. “It’s you. And…”

“…I love you, Cinder. All parts of you. I still do…” He shook his head yet again, almost chuckling at the situation. “…even after all you’ve done. Your good and your bad… I still love them.”

She appeared stunned at the exposé, dumbfounded at the assertion. “After all that I’ve done…” A hand went to knead her forehead, shaking it on the matter. Lastly, at a shock to himself, she managed an incredulous smirk. “…even with the horrible things I’ve done to others…” After some time, she glanced back at him. “…and what about my allegiance? Your friends? What I want...?”

Cole’s jaw set on the question, thinking on the possibilities he had led himself to. Was he truly ready to accept what she had done? What had all happened since their interactions in Vale? And what about Ruby and Pyrrha? About Ozpin?

He had to make a choice.

He knew this would be his final opportunity.

At last, he looked to the woman he had repetitively confessed his feelings to. “I do. I don’t _care_ about Salem… I don’t _care_ about the past… I love you. There’s nothing more to it.” He proceeded to bring her nearer, amber directed at amber. For a time, their lips remained linked; respiring in a fervent taste.

“…but I only ask one thing from you in return.”

Cinder blinked owlishly, yet when her brow creased it urged Cole to elaborate. “…please, forget your pursuit to kill Ruby.” She was upright straight away, gaping down at him with a dubious expression. He made to raise his hands in a show of peace, comforting her back down to his level. “Cinder… I know what you _felt_ after what happened at Beacon…after you… _lost_ … I know _you_ …”

“I know what losing does to you…” When she made no indication to respond, sides a minor taut in her posture, he persisted. “…but you must look past that to grow stronger. More than what you are now. I know _that_ is what you’ve always wanted. Power. To be above others. And you would do anything for it.”

With a monumental pause ensuing, she relented in loosening her shoulders and exhaling a held in sigh. “I…” Despite his objections, she slipped from the mattress and set out to redress herself. “We’ll see…” Then, startlingly, she took hold his jacket and held it inquisitively in her hands to examine. It did not take long until she swung the article of clothing over herself and stood to pose pompously.

“I’m taking this though.”

As the midnight-haired beauty sauntered to the windowsill, sliding the panel upwards, she cast a glance back at his awaiting stare. He still kept to the bedspread, as if wishing she would return. “I’ll keep in touch.”

Before anything further could be said, she was gone. A billowing cloud of embers was the only trace left of her existence. For some time, Cole lingered upright still expecting her to return in a teasing fashion. But, she did not. In the end, he let his back fall against the cushions once more and respired.

“Well then…”

* * *

His journey back to Atlas was unforgiving, having encountered numerous distinguishable faces from teams JNR and RWBY. Yet, there was only one huntress that he urged to search for. Only one would possibly understand what had occurred the previous night. Only one would understand feasibly grasp what he had felt.

“Blake…”

She and Yang had been occupying one of the studies of the academy, seated progressively close to one another. His chest tightened, swallowing down whatever nervousness began to bubble. “Blake.” The blonde brawler inquisitively watched as her feline partner made her way to stand, mimicking her surely after.

Something he took relative notice in.

“I need to talk to you… in _private_ …” He stole a hurried glance towards Yang, one she knitted her golden brow in retort to. “… _alone_.” While Blake did share a modicum of her partner’s reaction, she yielded and implored her fellow faunus to lead. As they did so, Cole watched the cynical stare Yang had maintained upon him.

“Good… no one will bother us here…”

One of the forgotten academy classrooms was their advent, with Blake prudently investigating her faunus associate. “Cole… what’s going on?”

She clearly detected his anxious posture, even wincing as he swiveled about to face her. “I…” he began, biting his tongue to stop himself. Why was he hesitating? This is what he wanted. To be upfront with the truth. “I… haven’t been entirely truthful with you…”

Her eyes. He could not bear to look her in the eyes as he spoke. “…you know of my past with Cinder? Don’t you?” When she wordlessly nodded her head, he continued. “…I still… I still feel for her. And it’s so… _difficult_ now…”

“I understand… we never truly get over our past feelings. I think that’s why you and I became such good friends…” Her words drove nails into his skin, yet he remained true to testify himself.

“Yeah…” he murmured, swallowing the lump in his throat. “…but, last night… I found her. In my home that I once lived in…” Her vivid cat-like eyes were illuminated in doubt, still, she said nothing. And he thought he thought that was worse than her saying anything at all. “…she… apologized for the _first_ time I knew her… and…”

“…we slept together…”

The ache from the blow against his cheek was dwarfed by the revelation that it caused. Cole looked on in disbelief at the typical serene façade the girl frequently wore, only for it to be substituted by disappointed and indignation.

All fixated on him.

“Blake, I…”

“Do you have _no_ self-control at all?” she queried, growing near hysteric in her tone. “Even after the promise with Yang and me? Even after you told Yang you _loved_ her!? Do those things mean _nothing_ to you!?”

_Why was she not empathizing?_

_What was he doing wrong?_

“I thought…” he groused silently, stroking his reddened cheek. “…maybe with your history with Adam, _you_ would understand…”

The moment it took Gambol Shroud to be steered in his direction was nearly quick enough for even him to evade. No longer clouded in indignity and remorse; the pair of shining feline-like eyes were open with resentment. “How _dare_ you use _his_ name for _your_ careless behavior…”

With the weapon now sheathed, Cole went to interpose her retreating backside. “Blake wait! I…” As his fingers brushed against her hair, her body flickered as if only a specter. Her semblance. She had initiated it just as he had assumed the first step towards her.

“We’re done…”

* * *

The weeks that followed were tense. The air was thick with an ire for himself more than others. There was no telling who Blake had told on the matter they had discussed. All he could do was pray that the results were kind to him. As much as he longed for it, Cinder did not contact him again. She was an enigma.

Would he ever contact him again?

The Ace Operatives would guide the newly awarded huntsmen to complete missions; with difficulty scaling.

Border patrol. Grimm dispatch. Protecting civilians.

Cole and the rest of team, however, did not share such pleasures. The Atlesian leader had grown cold since his talk with fellow faunus. Leona and Leopold were to continue their investigation in the noble houses of Atlas, while Ebony surveyed the streets of Mantle for clues of uprisings or signs of Robyn Hill. The Lupine son spent most of his days training with the General.

While the others did share his capacity for preparation, he and James sparred regularly. A common sight being the two shedding most heavier clothing and fist-fighting within the training room. Aunt Marie would improve on his stance and etiquette when need be, while Ironwood tested his reaction times.

They felt like a family.

Even after the horrid encounter of before, Cole felt a warmth in his chest at the prospect. He was happy with the two of them and to even be within Atlas itself brought him joy. When his teammates would return, they would relish in the moments to themselves. With enough time to go out into Mantle’s streets and unwind. He had longed for this.

Although, happiness is fleeting…

It was within the days both teams were within the training room; all complacent in their own methods. Cole had elected to supervise their development while the remainder of the senior huntsmen focused on the Amity Colosseum. A prospect he soon would grow to regret. Every chance they had, both Blake and Yang showered the other with admiration. This reverence earned his eye on few occasions, before duly turning when they caught wind the of the act.

He had told himself not to regret. Not to be sorry for what he had done. It was his life. Why was he feeling so much remorse?

“Cole?”

The Xiao-Long daughter’s voice was a clear distinction amongst the sounds of battle made between their colleagues. Thus, Cole was alert the moment she had asked for him. Straightening beside the wall he had been inclined against, he shifted to meet her. He was sorely ill-equipped for her retort.

Knuckles set into the surface of his cheek, knocking the faunus from her location. While sustaining his foothold, he proceeded to rid the stupor that lingered. “What are yo-…” He received no ability to articulate, as another fist struck out at his core and flung him into the side again.

“Yang, wha-…!”

He tasted the coppery flavor of his blood on the next hit, experiencing the soreness now in both sides of his jaw. Her expression was grisly, with no possible room for forgiveness. He swore he could hear Ruby question the validity of her sibling’s actions and others halt their practice.

“You cheating, arrogant bastard!”

She finally conversed, and it was an insult no less. Now he understood. Blake had informed her of what he expressed the weeks ago. Again and again, she barraged his body with blows that felt genuine. She was holding nothing back. He proposed she assumed he warranted it.

When at last she ended her assault, Cole slumped against the surface and slid down. Jaune had mercifully come in time to grapple his sister blonde away from her target. One eye could barely comprehend who was before him, but he plainly recognized the shape of Ruby approaching him. Cradling his head in her hands, she gazed up at Yang in what could only be portrayed as fear. “Why…?”

“This asshole…” she glowered, being shouldered by Blake. “…slept with Cinder! The enemy! Even after all he had told us… told _me_ …”

Ruby resumed a prurient stare to the faunus adjacent to her, causing him to present whatever shape of answer. “I…” The Atlesian’s body would inevitably betray him. His vision was scarce. Muscle reaction was ephemeral. Even his breathing burned with the earlier strikes at his lungs. His saving grace would be delivered in the shapes of three.

“Leo… Leon-… Ebon-…”

He could hardly voice their names at the discomfort he was to obtain, with Leona being the sole individual to briefly turn to him. Ebony had hastily deployed her weaponry and positioned her bow in the direction of the blonde brawler, with Leopold brandishing both blades beside her. His sibling hovered just above the ground with the aid of her semblance and flaunted her chain at the ready.

“And what do you think you’re doin’, _Blondie_?”

As he spoke, the dimmest clicks shadowed and triggered the blades to flare up. Nonetheless, Yang voted to not back out at the challenge and trod forward. “Your leader thought he could go sleeping around with other ladies… that lady being Cinder.”

While Leopold did show a degree of consideration at his leader, he did not relent his safeguard of the faunus. “And you thought you had the right to go and beat him half to death? Very noble, Blondie. Now… did you ever think of maybe… just fuckin’ _talkin’_ to him?! Pretty simple concept really.”

The pyrokinetic scoffed, shaking his head at Yang’s incredulous reaction. “I don’t know the hell he saw in you…” He prodded one blade in Blake’s way; scornful as he did. “Why don’t you go back with your little kitty cat… fuck outta my face. Before I make a mistake…”

“Wha-… How can you just take his side?!” she declared, stamping a bold foot forward. “…he cheated in a relationship and even with the enemy!”

“Yeah. Yeah, Blondie. But we do things differently around here. And we also don’t beat the crap out of our teammates over civil disputes.” The Tidalus son gave no inclination of backing down, leaving Blake to finally grasp her partner’s shoulder.  
  


“Leona.” Ebony declared, earning much of the populace’s attention. “…get him out of here.” With a wordless nod, she gracefully moved to rip Cole from the crimsonette’s fingers. “…and _Yang_?”

As her associates set out to depart the training room, the shieldmaiden fastened a critical glare at the blonde in question. “Touch him again… and I break your neck.”

The trio escorted their fallen frontrunner to their corresponding dorm, booting the door locked in the procedure. At the very least some of the pain from earlier had begun to settle. Cole had been thankful for his aura, now strewn about his personal bedspread. Leona chose to remain close by and seize the space just beside him, coddling his sore cranium upon her lap. Her sibling selected his own mattress to relax on top of, with Ebony resting against their bedside desk.

“Thanks…” he croaked, now seizing the three’s care. Neither of them preferred to utter a response, sides Leopold who exhaled derisively.

“You got some horrible decision makin’ skills man…”

“Yeah.” Ebony selected this time to trod over to the students’ minifridge, busy purveying various bottles from its interior. Throughout her time of supplying, Leona tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. She took great pride when he exhaled serenely, fully relishing the treatment.

“It’s like our days as a team here.”

As Ebony returned with a comfortable mixture, Cole elected the time to rise to a seated position beside the red-haired girl. While his injuries produced occasional winces, he took the extended glass and hastily drank from its contents. “Blackberry bourbon iced tea… you know me too well…”

“Well, we try to.” She beamed, grinning ear to ear as he relished in the comforting exposure. There was, however, the fairly noticeable elephant in the room. All four of the huntsmen elected not to speak any further on the matter, with Ebony having promptly sided Leopold across from him.

“I know… what this looks like.” Cole began, earning their defensible courtesy. “…but, something’s different…”

Leopold painstakingly scoffed, shying away from his leader’s eye. “You always say tha-…”

“I _know_!” The unforeseen bellow caused all parties to recoil beneath the amber stare presented forth. “I know… every time we encounter each other I say this. But… I can feel something different. She apologized for one thing…”

Ebony mimicked the boy beside her and sneered. “First time for everyone, I guess.”

Cole presumed he had no possibility in deterring the shieldmaiden’s viewpoint. As an alternative, he selected in recommencing his account. “She had a change of heart in some manner of speaking. And I can’t understand how she did it. Something about the way she spoke to me. How we…”

The faunus inevitably trailed off, clasping his face in one hand as his cheeks felt significantly warmer. He could undoubtedly sense himself flushed in a substantial fashion. A deed all three members of the team responded in wide-eyed stares.

“Wow… I have rarely ever seen this side of you, Cole…”

Guess we can assume its felt on both parties…” Leopold paired his sibling’s previous declaration with one of his own, leading to their leader to nod in sanction. This, ending in the swordsman tossing his hands into the air and flinging himself back to the mattress. “Great!”

Cole could not help himself in giggle at the conduct of his teammate, leading to the others to gradually share in his delight. A genuine laugh and pleasure to all of them. Something the four had not indulged in for quite a while. At last, both his heart and his body felt renewed from the moments that preceded their meeting.

“Thank you… all of you guys…” With their concluding snickers, Cole’s countenance grew melancholic. His gaze wandering in a hazed scene away from their inquisitive eyes. “I’ve been such a horrible leader to all of you. And yet still you defend me even when I cheat on my own relationship…”

“Pfft…” Ebony quickly blew a raspberry at his appreciations, grossing the faunus’s care. “Cole. We’re doing this because we care, silly. And let’s be honest… you were never gonna be counted in that _relationship_ …”

At her leader’s bemused gape, Leona designated the opportunity to clarify. “To illuminate, she means that you would have been neglected. While not at first, it would be inevitable. Your love for Yang… while genuine, would be overseen.”

Cole swallowed the lump having coagulated in his throat, shirk from their looks. Was what she was saying true? Would he simply be put on the back burner? The recognition had never dawned on him of the validity of their admiration for one another once the third party had entered the fray. An unknown spark of abhorrence bristled with life in his core. Animosity. Ire. It was all there. For all that she had claimed, Yang truly did love Blake more than he.

“That’s fine…"

The unadulterated and unhindered prerogative seized the trio unannounced, leading to them all to gawk at their faunus leader in a puzzled manner. Cursing as he rose to full height, much to Leona’s protest, Cole strained his shoulders to square. “I’m going to go for a walk… just to clear my head.”

While neither of them spoke to discourage him, the Atlesian knew how they had felt towards his lasting expression. Yet, he would prove them wrong. He would not surrender back into the grief-stricken abyss he had underwent during his first few weeks of the Academy.

_‘I’m stronger than this… I have them all… I have a job to do rather than worry about her feelings…’_

He extended out his artificial hand to study after asserting through his thoughts, narrowing his amber eyes. _‘Yet… what is this pit I feel in my chest…?’ Now that Cole could appropriately reason to himself, there was a clear aura absent from his usual conversations._

_‘Oz… are you still there.’_

Silence.

His breath hastened, casting a glimpse about for any unwanted bystanders. It would appear he was in the clear. Once again, he called out to the Beacon Headmaster.

_‘I’ve been here, Cole…'_

An exhale of relief followed suit, leaning against the adjacent wall. ‘ _Why have you been so silent as of late?’_

_‘I’ve been watching you. Watching you act. Watching you behave to your comrades. I can’t say I encourage such behavior.’_

_‘What?!’_ The faunus looked about once more, before resuming his inward discussion. _‘I don’t understand what I’ve been doing wrong. I acted on what my heart told me.’_

 _‘And that is specifically what is so dangerous.’_ A brief respiration could be audibly perceived. _‘Cole, I understand your desires. The feeling of love. But I must stress that you need to be more careful.’_

“Careful…”

The word kept his attention as he strolled about the halls of Atlas Academy. Taking in the sights of his former home and the changes it had endured. Still, no matter how much he desired to forget what Ozpin had spoken of, he held no chance in doing so. Reaching the docking bay beholding out over the city of Atlas, which in turn overlooked the city of Mantle, Cole rolled his jaw in a pensive method.

His soundless brooding would be thoroughly interrupted at the sight of a Manta encroaching on the position at the nearest port. He rose a hand to shield from the snowfall peppering him in the landing gusts. Attentive, as not many would be congregated in the Academy away from school hours, he approached the transport. And the particular persons exiting its hull.

“Thank you, sir. Your help is greatly appreciated.”

That voice. That seamlessly recognizable voice. How he recalled back to the days the brilliantly lit shades of red stained the training rooms with himself. How they sparred and strove to better one another from the former. His chest rose in a state of exhilaration and forgetting all else that had occurred before.

“Pyrrha…?”

The dazzling hues of emerald rounded to the source of her call, squinting as her lips creased into an honest smile. While she could not reciprocate the action, he dashed towards her at a breakneck pace. Bidding the pilot a wave in farewell, she glided the wheelchair onward with assistance of her semblance. Hands gently lay in her lap as she gazed up at him awaiting until he dove forwards and encircled her.

“How I’ve missed you…”

It was a tranquil rhythm to perceive her laugh, stroking the darkened locks until he parted. At once, he found himself systematically inspected of any alteration in wear and physique. “You’ve certainly changed, hm?”

“Y-Yeah…” Reaching to press at the side his neck, Cole smirked methodically thereafter. Guiding her along the pathway to a neighboring bench, both appreciative of the outer heating structures of the academy. She held a new lengthy sage coat that spanned to her knees, with a vivid crimson scarf to compliment her hair.

“I’m glad to see you so lax instead of how you were at Beacon.” At the decree, the Atlesian’s brow knitted and produced her raised hands to quiet any apprehensions. “I didn’t mean like _that_ … just… you felt like you had a weight. Now… you look _free_. Warm.”

Having been eyeing her over, Cole turned from her expanse to scrutinize the platform gazing over Atlas. “I…” His nose dipped in what he could only deduce as shame. “…a lot has changed Pyrrha. So much so.”

She tilted her head aside in a manner he could hardly resist in claiming endearing. In its place, he voted to linger his account. “My weight was my brother of long ago. Not of blood. But, in the White Fang. My past in general…” A drawn-out exhalation transpired, leading to the gladiator stationing a hand at his back. “With the Fang gone, my brother gone… I felt I could _finally_ escape my past…”

He finally considered her with the turn of his head, earning a minor balk. “…but I was wrong.”

For a time, she was hushed in her retort. The same fronting Cole to grow a touch anxious on how severe and dejected he had constructed their chat. “We…” She started, seizing his full devotion. “…we never get rid of our demons, Cole. We only learn to live above them. I… _hope_ that makes some sense.”

The faunus could only hope to gawk at her, astounded at the growth the young miss had becoming of her. “I… I do. I think that… that was just what I needed to he-…”

“Cole…! C’mon, man! I’m not gonna y’know… hit you like Yang did.”

At the sound of Jaune’s cry, the Atlesian felt a sudden heated stare upon the back his head. With an unnerved gulp, he progressively twisted to Pyrrha’s looming gaze. “S-So…” Cole began, swearing inwardly as the Arc boy had lastly caught sight of them. Thankfully, the gladiator’s pensive ire was rid of him and subsequently thrust towards Jaune.

“Pyrrha…?”

How the boy beheld such a shocked bearing to witness her radiant form, it caused the faunus to chuckle inaudibly. He perceived how Jaune informed her of his huntsman promotion. Considering how pleased she was in his success. Rifling her fingers through his recently shortened strands. His cheeky manifest in her pout at his lessen in extensions. Whilst the two showered one another in adoration and amity, Cole felt the incredulous sensation of aches in chest.

Why was he feeling this seeing the two together?

_‘I believe this called love withdrawals…’_

Ozpins swift clarification arose so spontaneously, the faunus had scarcely a moment to appropriately react. The pair of wolf ears were erect while his face held a substantial red glow. Shielding the expression from his fellow peers, Cole suitably readjusted himself with their approach.

Now with Jaune seated at the end nearest Pyrrha, the Atlesian sided her beloved. “So, Cole…” He was upright at the call of his name from the lone female of the party. “Let’s start from the beginning now.”

Guardedly, Cole shot a glimpse in the Arc son’s way for what he accepted a prompt raise of the hands in submission. “Don’t worry. I won’t knock out your teeth.” Nearly deadpanning at the exclamation, the faunus respired.

“Cinder and I… knew one another growing up. Her parents gone. Left with nothing…” He shook his head, amused at the abysmal sight. “…she _always_ hated that. Being shown as weak. It’s probably what spurred the downfall in our relationship. Negligence. Abuse. Manipulation. And yet…”

Amber rose to the spread of white and blue across the Atlesian skyline, leaving the other two to await fixedly. “…I never _stopped_ loving her. And maybe that’s what kept her so close… even when we fought. Nearly to death. The spark was still there. And it was rekindled when I visited my old home in Mantle.”

“We threw each other on one another so readily. But she showed something she had never shown before…” He lastly regarded the duo, virtually appalling them with his dejected smirk. “…remorse. She apologized for everything. She told me she loved me… for the _first_ time in _how_ long?”

Jaune was the first to speak, having leaned back with arms crossed over his chest. “So, all this time she was _broken_?” At the behest of his male companion’s dangerous glare, he corrected himself. “I mean… she wasn’t always bad.”

“So it would seem.”

Both men regarded the gladiator with careful consideration, leaving her to elaborate. “When I fought her atop Beacon… I felt something I hadn’t expected to feel. Sorrow. So much of it. I thought I was merely hallucinating, or it was from the adrenaline. And you say Yang reacted in a rather _unkind_ way?”

Cole stifled a laugh but was unable to quell the smile remaining. “Suppose I deserved some of it… here’s me falling in love with a murdering, criminal, psychopathic Maiden.”

“Cole.” The sound of his name was held with such self-assurance, garnering his whole devotion. “Your love is not something that is ephemeral. A dream. It’s real. Something you treasure and, I can only assume, so does she.” As she spoke, one of her hands went to grip Jaune’s in a sign of good faith to her assertion. “We don’t _choose_ who we fall in love with. It just… well… it’s beyond our control.” Amber was stricken wide in such an impact and even how his inner self cordially reacted.

 

“…beyond our control…”

_‘…beyond our control…’_

* * *

How he shivered it nearly shook the entire mattress frame. His breath caught in his throat as his lungs desperately yearned for a release of some kind. Yet, his skin and bedclothes were soaked in an unquenchable sweat. Metal digits nearly tore into the exposed skin of his limb as he clutched more severe.

Visions.

As like he had been receiving during his journey’s to Mistral, these held the scenes of a domain of a barren wasteland, with stony terrain and vast purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky dripped a blood-red while increasingly large pools of what he could only assume tar spanning the earth. Every flash earned him a glimpse into the realm, and even of its apparent ruler.

Salem.

It was always her. His mouth went agape with his backside curving inward with each threatening convulse. It was until Ebony vaulted from her own bedside to seize her leader by the shoulders and jostled him awake. Amber watched her owlishly as the whites of eyes could be perfectly perceived in the darkness overcast.

There was but one thing to do.

Cole was hastily shouldered by both Ebony and a new emerged Winter as the trio hastened through the Academy halls. They two females nearly dragging his still reeling figure as all lingered in their bedclothes with naught a chance to alter. What truthfully concerned the faunus was the silence he was to obtain from Ozpin in these times of need.

It took little time for them to reach in the Headmaster’s office, with James within a regal-looking bathrobe before a hologram scan. Qrow and Marie both squared the display in similar sleepwear. A diagram of Cole’s own internal system. Heartbeat. Respiratory. But a single illuminated graph garnered his traumatized consideration. One bar that was blue in color was sided by one of equal size, but tinted red.

The General was silent in his examination, electing to only turn to the adults on his left or right. “It’s worse than we thought…”

“Do we know how long it might take a worse effect?” The faunus stole a glimpse towards his aunt, while the same barely regarded him.

“Hell, could be sooner with each time he uses it.” Qrow was to be subsequent her question, lacking his usual lackadaisical demeanor.

It would prolong like this for some manner of time and each occurrence further infuriated him on how in the dark he remained. Ebony had never left his side, gripping the faunus’s arm in some manner of consolation. It would be naught to aid her leader.

“ **LOOK AT ME!** ”

All eyes were now upon the Atlesian son, virtually hyperventilating with the abrupt force of vocalization. Fury soon shifted into that of despair; gritting his fangs at the show before him. “What’s… What’s happening to me…?”

Ironwood nominated himself to genially answer his ward’s desperation, stepping from the display. “Cole… we’ve thought about this for some time now. Ever since we first met… your… _semblance_ was a show of concern.” The faunus felt a pit began to coalesce in his stomach, yet no words materialized for him.

“There…” The General relented, looking to Marie for a display of approval. “…there’s a _reason_ you act like a beacon for Grimm. There’s a _reason_ you have an innate connection with her. It’s…” It crushed the man to express further, beholding the boy he had uncovered broken and mutilated. Frightened and alone. Now, upright before him and having developed stronger than their initial encounter, brimming with tears and terrified.

“…a part of Salem lives inside you…”

Why would the faunus’s lips not part for disputes? Why would he not retort?

Everything was dark. His chest scorched in an unfamiliar heat. All accounts around him ached. _‘It hurts… it hurts so much…’_ The strength within his limbs faltered and before all parties could counter accordingly, he was at his knees. James dove to the young faunus, grasping onto the still sodden material as tightly as he could.

All he could do was rock the boy side to side. Murmuring whatever he could to relieve such information. The most authoritative man in the realm of Atlas. The individual with the greatest military force to rival Remnant.

And there was nothing he could do in this position.

Not long after, Ebony claimed the spot adjacent to the General and bound herself against her leader. Even the daringly stout shieldmaiden shared in her leader’s cries, nudging her crown against his neck. To bear witness to the boy who she had repeatedly argued an indomitable wall; shattered.

Marie hastened to where her nephew resided, fetching the trio into her care. She had been so long away from the only family that was left remaining. From the boy that needed his kin more than ever. What kind of guardian could she call herself now?

Winter shifted to where the Qrow had dwelled, grasping hold his arm at the sight before the two. Even her own eyes were dampened with the signs of anguish. The avian huntsman held resilient in whatever manner he could, ultimately leading the Schnee into him. Even he would feel the suffering Marie was to endure.

Amidst the most formidable persons in Atlas. In Remnant.

In the place maintaining some of the utmost innovative tools to support.

Nothing could be done to mend this damage.

 

 

Nothing.


End file.
